Bleu russe
by T.Tramontane
Summary: YAOI - Ah, l'art. Le sourire de la Joconde... euh, de Heero. La fantaisie de Duo qui s'exprime à travers ses oeuvres et l'amour, oui. Oh lala ! comme dirait l'autre.
1. Body talk

**Disclaimers **: Gundam Wing et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Il se trouve par contre des satellites qui sont venus se greffer aux personnages originaux qui eux m'appartiennent et qui sont ici pour, je l'espère, votre plus grand plaisir.

**Genre **: Fic à chapitres. Yaoi.

**Résumé** : Ah, l'art. Le sourire de la Joconde... euh, de Heero. La fantaisie de Duo qui s'exprime à travers ses oeuvres et l'amour, oui. Oh lala ! comme dirait l'autre. Avec tout ça un soupçon de couleur, une pincée de créativité, des pinceaux, une palette et zou, ça donne un tableau aux mille teintes extrêmement bavard.

Bonne lecture :)

**Chap.1.**

**Body talk**.

Huit heure un quart, seconde semaine d'Octobre, Ecole des Beaux Arts de Sank, AC 206.

Brouhaha, éclats de rires, bruits de tabourets que l'on recule, cavalcade dans une salle, claquements de portes métalliques, exclamations, gloussements et chute d'objets.

Un groupe d'étudiants se pressaient autour de casiers et se préparaient pour leur cours de la matinée.

- Bon sang Dudu ! Tu pourrais faire attention ! Râla quelqu'un. Tu viens de me donner un coup de coude !

- Fais gaffe tu m'écrases le pied, grand truc ! S'exclama une fille.

- Merde ! Mon T se fait la malle ! Piailla une autre.

- Tiens Chouchou, je te l'ai rattrapé. Dit calmement une belle voix grave.

- Merci mon Tromignon, huhuhuh. Répondit la dénommée Chouchou.

Le Tromignon en question leva les yeux au ciel devant la tentative de séduction de la jeune fille. Celle-ci qui adressait un sourire un peu trop étincellant à son goût. Non pas parce qu'elle avait une dentition à la blancheur éclatante mais parce qu'elle avait un bel appareil dentaire qui ne passait guère inaperçu.

Surtout avec le sourire qu'elle avait. Le modèle extra large. Smiley revu et corrigé version acier. Les dents de la future belle mère et de son caddie devant le super marché.

Non. Pour la seconde version il était un peu cruel là. Il l'aimait bien la Chouchou tout de même.

- Je vous préviens, j'arriverais le premier en salle d'acad ! Brailla un jeune homme tout en longueur qui avait déjà un pied dans le couloir.

Les bras encombrés de ses affaires, il était parti au triple galop en direction de la salle en question et n'écoutait plus les protestations qui fusaient dans son dos.

Il laissa dans son sillage un éclat de rire et se mit à grimper les escaliers quatre à quatre.

- Maxwell ! Pas si vite ! Tu vas finir par te casser le nez ! S'exclama un homme au pied des marches.

- Te casse pas la voix pour rien, JP, il ne t'écoute pas. Déclara l'une des élèves, blasée. Quand il a une idée dans la tête...

- Il ne l'a pas dans le cul. Finit l'élève suivant avec un sourire.

JP ou Jean Paul Lefèvre, surveillant de son état, eut un sourire amusé. Il posa son coude sur le pommeau de la haute rampe et observa avec bienveillance les élèves de première année tandis que ceux-ci gravissaient les marches qui allaient les mener au premier étage.

Ils étaient différents de ceux des années précédentes. Studieux, intelligents, avec de la personnalité, aussi colorés, originaux et différents les uns des autres que les pensionnaires d'un zoo pouvaient être. Des pensionnaires indisciplinés qu'il fallait rappeler à l'ordre assez souvent.

Malgré tout, son poste de surveillant dans cet école ne lui déplaisait guère et cela faisait une dizaine d'années qu'il s'y trouvait. Chaque année lui apportait son lot de petites misères et de joies. Il appréciait son métier, n'avait rien du surveillant ou pion ordinaire. L'école dans laquelle il se trouvait était un établissement de qualité d'où ne sortaient que des diplômés qui pouvaient se targuer d'appartenir aux meilleurs.

Beaucoup des élèves qui la fréquentaient étaient des caractériels, qui y entraient à dix huit ans pour en sortir assez tard et suivre un cycle long et des programmes lourds. Tout le monde ne pouvait pas suivre. Lorsqu'on entrait dans cette école, il fallait en avoir les moyens ou obtenir une aide du gouvernement de Sank après avoir prouvé sa motivation.

Les élèves y étaient après tout pour vivre leur passion, comprendre qu'ils allaient aborder un métier difficile, celui d'artiste, au travers d'une spécialisation et apprendre à savoir exploiter leur potentiel, pas pour apprendre le tricot.

L'élève Maxwell était arrivé devant une double porte et bien avant tout le monde, exactement comme il l'avait prévu. Les bras encombrés de sa planche à dessiner, d'un côté, de son carton à dessin de l'autre, les doigts de la main droite qui retenaient fermement la poignée de sa petite mallette, il prit une inspiration décidée, sourit et donna un vigoureux coup de pied dans les battants.

Ceux-ci s'ouvrirent sous l'impulsion et il en profita pour passer avec rapidité. Il fit trois pas, puis s'arrêta interdit lorsqu'il vit ce qu'il y avait devant lui. Son regard s'arrondit et son visage se colora de rouge à une telle vitesse que l'homme qui se tenait debout, seul, au centre de la pièce, prit l'air étonné.

Le jeune homme fit aussitôt demi tour, sans même le saluer, donna une fois de plus un coup de pied dans la porte et sortit. Il alla ensuite s'adosser contre le mur d'en face avant de poser ses affaires sur le sol.

- _Oh purée ! ça n'arrive qu'à moi ces trucs là !_ Pensa-t-il.

Il se sentait terriblement gêné. En réalité, il lui était rarement arrivé de se sentir aussi embarrassé de toute sa vie.

La salle se trouvait sous les toits. C'était une pièce blanche chaleureuse, avec une soupente, une charpente apparente. Elle était sous les combles et de chaque côté se trouvaient des ouvertures dans les pans inclinés du plafond blanc qui n'étaient autre que le toit. Les ouvertures laissaient entrer la lumière matinale d'octobre dans la pièce.

Elle était complètement vide et il y avait eu ce type au centre, debout sur la petite estrade recouverte d'un tissu bleu sombre.

Le gars avait eu une main posée sur le dossier de la chaise qui se trouvait sur l'estrade, avait été presque entièrement redressé et il tenait à la main un bout de tissu roulé en boule, sans doute le caleçon qu'il venait de retirer.

Il était nu et avait été éclairé par un rayon de lumière. Il n'avait pu remarquer que lui, ne voir que lui pendant trente interminables secondes.

Une vision extraordinaire, saisissante.

- Eh bien Dudu ? Tu rêves ? Lui dit quelqu'un.

Il sursauta presque et vit que ses camarades étaient arrivés. Ils entraient dans la salle.

Il regarda les battants de la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer, hypnotisé. Il n'en revenait pas. Ils entraient et pas un ou une ne ressortait.

Il était le seul à s'être dégonflé.

Il se sentait vexé.

- Tu n'entres pas, Duo ? Demanda Trowa, qui s'approcha de lui, avant de froncer légèrement les sourcils. Tout va bien ?

- Ça va, Tro. Répondit Duo avec un hochement de tête. Je vais bien. Je vous rejoins dans une seconde.

Trowa posa son carton à dessin sur le sol, le coinça entre ses jambes et se pencha un peu pour passer ses doigts sur son front. Duo recula la tête, irrité.

- Ça va je te dis. Grommela-t-il.

- Ok, je n'insiste pas. Je rejoins les autres. Mais je te préviens, si je ne te vois pas venir d'ici une minute, je reviens. Déclara son ami.

Duo hocha la tête.

Trowa fut l'avant dernier à entrer dans la salle.

Nu.

Le type était nu et quoi de plus normal, surtout à cette heure ci. Ils étaient tous là pour cela.

Duo déglutit, retira ses lunettes de myope pour les essuyer avec un soupir. L'homme qui se trouvait dans la salle était leur modèle.

Il se sentait idiot, mais idiot. Bougrement crétin. Il était censé ne voir dans le modèle que son aspect esthétique et le considérer comme un simple objet.

Il était un homme que diable. La vue d'un homme à oilpé ou dans le plus simple appareil ne l'avait encore jamais fait rougir, qu'il soit connu, comme celui de ses amis, de son frère, de son père et encore moins ceux de simples inconnus.

L'un de ses amis avait cette année décidé de faire une fête énorme à l'occasion de son anniversaire, dans la villa de ses parents dans le sud et il n'avait pas été embarrassé le moins du monde lorsqu'ils avaient tous décidé de plonger nus dans la piscine.

Mais la vue de ce type, dans ce rayon de soleil pâle d'octobre qui passait au travers du petit vasistas du toit en soupente lui avait donné un coup de chaud passager. Personne ne lui avait encore jamais fait cet effet.

Simplement un léger coup de chaud. Il n'éprouvait aucun désir, n'avait pas particulièrement de préférence pour les hommes.

Il avait simplement saisi l'ensemble de son être d'un seul coup d'oeil. L'homme était immense. Il devait faire dans les un mètre quatre vingt dix et il n'avait pas une once de graisse en trop. Juste ce qu'il fallait aux endroits nécessaires. Il devait être sportif ou en tout cas régulièrement entretenir sa forme physique. Ses muscles étaient longs.

Il avait des mains assez larges, aux doigts déliés. Il avait pu noter ce petit détail et le conserver en mémoire simplement pour avoir vu la main de l'homme posée sur le dossier de la chaise.

Il y avait eu ce regard.

Bleu. Expressif. Sublime. Un regard qui avait en un instant laissé passer une foule d'informations, surprise, légère inquiétude et même du plaisir à sa vue.

Il y avait également eu son expression ou tout du moins un début d'étonnement qui s'était lu sur son visage avant que ses traits ne se stabilisent. La vitesse avec laquelle ce type était passé du saisissement à la neutralité l'avait perturbé. Il représentait une énigme.

Duo décolla son dos du mur et récupéra ses affaires, décidé. Il avait envie de le revoir, de déchiffrer ce qu'il pouvait de cette mystérieuse et froide créature qui se trouvait dans la pièce. Il se sentait comme Pygmalion, face à sa statue.

Ses doigts le démangeaient. Il avait envie de le dessiner, de poser sur le papier l'ensemble de la palette des sensations et émotions que cet homme faisait naître en lui.

Duo était un amoureux de la beauté et il ne laissait jamais s'échapper une possibilité de saisir la beauté au vol lorsqu'il en avait l'occasion.

Il en avait envie et il allait y retourner pour se faire plaisir. Il voulait le corps de cet homme.

Sur sa feuille format raisin tout du moins.

Un peu plus de trois quart heure plus tard, installé à son chevalet, Duo alignait croquis sur croquis à toute allure, l'air concentré. Lorsque la grande feuille était remplie, il la dégageait des pinces qui la retenaient à la planche d'un mouvement de poignet sec pour la laisser tomber derrière lui et se remettait à dessiner, à grands coups de fusain, de sanguine ou de mine de plomb, selon son envie, son inspiration ou son humeur.

Mademoiselle Noin, leur professeur, qui répondait également au joli prénom de Lucrezia, circulait parmi les élèves qui avaient disposés leurs chevalets en un cercle large autour du modèle.

Elle observait, commentait ou demeurait silencieuse, c'était selon. L'atmosphère était calme, studieuse et détendue. Les jeunes gens se livraient à un exercice qu'ils appréciaient, même si cela était la première fois qu'ils abordaient le nu en pratique.

Leur professeur leur avait fait faire une série d'exercices depuis la rentrée pour les familiariser avec la technique et l'utilisation des différents outils, fusains et autres moyens qui leur permettraient de s'exprimer sur une feuille. Ils avaient également appris à ne pas se servir d'une gomme, léger défaut que de nombreux néophytes avaient lorsqu'ils débutaient.

- Pas mal. Continue comme ça. Commenta Lucrezia, après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil sur les feuilles posées sur le sol et sur le chevalet de Duo.

Celui-ci eut un simple hochement de tête et continua de dessiner. Le modèle se trouvait assis sur la chaise devant lui, dans une pose classique, une main sur la cuisse, une jambe repliée, l'autre en avant, un coude sur le dossier.

Sa tête était très légèrement rejetée vers l'arrière et il était en train de se faire un plaisir de mémoriser son profil, tout comme il l'avait fait auparavant lorsqu'il l'avait eu de trois quart et de face.

- Très bien. Nous allons arrêter les croquis et prendre une pause d'un petit quart d'heure. Allez vous détendre. Dit Lucrezia avec un petit sourire. Nous reprendrons ensuite avec une académie, que vous effectuerez en deux heures. La première de l'année.

L'ambiance changea presque instantanément et tout le monde se mit à bavarder avec animation. Après deux heures de croquis et de concentration, ils se sentaient tous plus ou moins engourdis. D'autant qu'il faisait bien chaud dans cette grande pièce, quoi de plus normal, il ne fallait pas que le modèle prenne froid.

Les élèves se rendirent donc pour la presque totalité d'entre eux vers le rez de chaussée pour prendre un en-cas, boire une boisson chaude ou fumer une cigarette.

Duo s'étira, avec un soupir de contentement, bras tendus vers le haut, poings serrés, avant de laisser retomber ses bras pour secouer ses mains qui étaient un peu crispées. Il plia et déplia ses doigts, les yeux posés sur son travail, assez content de lui pour une fois. Il ôta ses lunettes, ferma un instant les yeux et fit quelques mouvements de rotation avec sa tête, étira son cou puis tourna le dos à son chevalet.

Il remit ses lunettes pour s'accroupir et réunir les feuilles qui se trouvaient sur le sol avec précautions. Il posa ensuite un genou sur le sol et les enroula avant de sortir un élastique de sa poche.

- Je t'offre un café ? Entendit-il, alors qu'il déposait le rouleau de feuilles contre sa mallette.

Duo souleva un sourcil, intrigué. Il ne reconnaissait pas cette voix. Une voix masculine, basse, aux intonations chaleureuses. Il tourna la tête et le buste, une main posée sur le haut de sa cuisse, l'air intrigué.

Son regard, arrêté au niveau des genoux de celui qui venait de lui adresser la parole, se dilata légèrement derrière ses verres. Il vit tout d'abord une sorte de drap de bain noir. Il baissa rapidement les yeux pour voir une paire de pieds dans des tongs, avant de les remonter pour réaliser qu'il s'agissait d'un peignoir et que celui qui se trouvait dedans avait été l'objet de ses pensées artistiques pendant près de deux heures.

Il se redressa avec lenteur et pivota sur lui-même.

Bleu.

Le regard du modèle était venu se loger dans le sien aussitôt qu'il s'était retourné. Etrange mais il ne se sentait plus du tout mal à l'aise.

Plutôt fasciné.

- Je ne bois pas de café, mais merci, sympa d'avoir proposé. Répondit-il avec un sourire.

- Son truc c'est le chocolat, hein Dudu. Dit Chouchou d'un ton enjoué, qui passait derrière le modèle.

- On ne t'a pas demandé l'heure, Lena. Avance et tais toi. Grommela Trowa, qui la suivait de près.

Il s'arrêta près de Duo et de l'homme, avança sa main vers ce dernier avec un sourire.

- Je m'apelle Trowa. Nous descendions pour aller nous ravitailler à la machine à café. Nous pouvons vous remonter quelque chose si vous voulez. Proposa-t-il après s'être présenté.

- Heero. Dit Heero avec un sourire et il prit la main de Trowa pour la lui serrer en une vigoureuse poignée de mains. Volontiers pour l'offre. Un café pour moi et... un chocolat ?

Il s'était tourné vers Duo et le regardait, l'air interrogateur. Le jeune homme acquiesca.

- Trois chocolats et un café qui roulent ! Dit Trowa en repartant, non sans avoir tiré sur la longue natte de son ami en passant ce qui lui valut des protestations. Et je te remonte ta trousse !

Lorsque Duo ramena son attention vers Heero, il vit que celui-ci avait une main posée sur la hanche, l'autre sur le menton et qu'il se trouvait face à son chevalet. Il était en train d'étudier avec soin ses derniers croquis.

Duo posa la main sur la feuille avec l'intention de la retirer de sa planche à dessin mais la main de Heero fut tout à coup sur la sienne. Il lui avait retenu les doigts du bout des siens mais il pouvait y sentir une force latente.

- Euh... Bredouilla le jeune homme, décontenancé par son attitude.

- Je te regarde travailler depuis tout à l'heure. Tu as une concentration à toute épreuve. Ton regard ne scrute pas mais sait voir et percevoir au delà de ce qu'il y a à voir. Déclara le modèle d'un ton pensif avant que son regard ne se tourne vers lui. Je n'ai pas vu tes croquis, jusqu'à cet instant, mais j'étais certain de ce que j'allais trouver avant même de venir mettre mon nez sur ta feuille. J'en ai même eu la confirmation de Lucrezia à chaque fois qu'elle passait contrôler ton travail.

Duo cilla. Heero avait une façon d'exprimer les choses qui lui étaient plus que familière et il venait d'appeler leur professeur par son prénom. Elle devait être une connaissance personnelle.

- Tu as du talent. Affirma Heero. Dudu, c'est ça ?

- Oui. En réalité non, c'est un de mes surnoms. Il n'y a que Chouchou qui l'emploie. Je me nomme Darren, mais tout le monde m'appelle Duo. Répondit Duo avec un sourire embarrassé.

- Darren.

Duo eut un frisson.

La main posée sur la sienne s'était retirée avec lenteur, presque avec regret. Le regard bleu, d'un bleu insensé, sombre et velouté, ne le lâchait plus. La façon dont il avait prononcé son prénom, presque à mi voix, d'un ton rêveur, l'intriguait.

L'attitude de son vis-à-vis n'avait rien d'ambigüe. Heero ne lui faisait pas du rentre dedans.

Il semblait le sonder avec son regard, vouloir le comprendre, le deviner, le connaître. Le jeune homme avait bien compris qu'il l'avait rendu curieux, qu'il l'avait surpris, mais ne comprenait pas pourquoi ni comment en si peu de temps. Ce n'étaient pas quelques croquis qui avaient pu le rendre aussi intéressant ou même sa propre personne.

Il était tout à fait quelconque.

- Tu me fais penser à un air d'Irlande, une gigue, Darren, avec ton petit accent, ton regard de crépuscule nordique et ta tresse. Je te vois calme et détendu pour l'instant mais tu débordes d'énergie, comme un lutin malicieux qui ne demande à qu'à faire des tours. Dit Heero avec un sourire, avant de se détourner pour aller se rendre vers ses affaires. Tu peux te moquer de moi. J'ai toujours eu tendance à être un rêveur et à flirter avec une certaine forme de poésie. A cette différence près que je matérialise ma poésie dans différentes matières, comme la roche, le béton ou encore le bois, alors que d'autres la couchent sur le papier.

Duo le fixait éberlué. Ce type était un artiste. Il comprenait à présent certaines de ses réactions.

- Tu matérialises tes idées dans de la roche ou du bois ? Répéta-t-il.

- Je suis sculpteur. Avoua Heero.

Il le vit prendre un paquet de cigarettes et un briquet dans sa poche de pantalon avant de se diriger vers la sortie de secours qui donnait sur des escaliers extérieurs.

Il ouvrit la porte et sortit. Le jeune homme le rejoignit tandis qu'il allumait une cigarette et inhalait avec un évident plaisir, reins calés contre la rambarde métallique, un coude posé dessus. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'observer. Heero était un homme superbe, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de la trentaine, dont la stature révélait une ossature solide, auxquels se rattachaient des muscles puissants.

Il avait une belle peau, ce qui était rare pour un homme et encore plus rare pour un fumeur. Duo retint un sourire. Il était venu s'accouder près de lui et ne se gênait pas pour le regarder ouvertement de la même manière que son voisin le regardait.

Ils ne se mangeaient pas des yeux, ils ne se surveillaient pas non plus. Ils regardaient, appréciaient, notaient quelque part au fond de leur esprit ce qui leur plaisait et qu'ils allaient utiliser par la suite pour le retranscrire dans un travail, une oeuvre.

Ils étaient des Pygmalion en plein processus de création. Ils venaient de trouver leur chef d'oeuvre et ne le savaient pas.

Ils s'étaient devinés quelque part, de façon instinctive. Le regard de l'autre ne les dérangeait pas.

Duo avait dans la mémoire une foison de détails, tels que ce petit bâillé du peignoir qui en révélait juste assez de l'épaule, de la naissance du trapèze, du cou, et un peu plus bas d'un pectoral lisse et ferme. Il avait dans l'oeil la courbe de la salière, la pomme d'Adam, le dessin ferme de la mâchoire et la délicate dentelle d'une jolie oreille au lobe rond et tendre.

Jolie. Il retint un sourire. Il n'avait encore pas pensé à un homme en ces termes. Il n'avait en tout cas encore jamais trouvé jolie chez quelqu'un d'autre, un pote par exemple, une partie aussi radieusement masculine que cette oreille qui se trouvait dans le prolongement d'une mâchoire ferme.

Le soleil automnal dansait sur le velouté de la joue de son voisin qui souriait.

- Me servirais-tu de modèle, Darren ? J'aimerais pouvoir exécuter une ou deux pièces que je pourrais exposer avec les autres en Septembre prochain. Demanda tranquillement Heero.

L'air surpris du jeune homme lui fit avoir un rire bref. Il se retourna pour s'accouder à son tour et tourna la tête vers Duo.

- J'avoue y aller un peu vite. On ne se connait pas et ça pourrait passer pour une proposition bizarre. Je pourrais en parler avec tes parents. Argumenta-t-il avant de prendre un air tout à fait sérieux. Nous n'aurons qu'à prendre rendez vous tous ensembles avec votre directrice. Je suis un ancien élève de l'école, j'exerce un métier honorable, je suis connu dans la profession et suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus honnête. Si je suis ici aujourd'hui c'est pour dépanner. Votre modèle s'est désisté au dernier moment.

- Ah bon ? Demanda Duo, ébahi avant de se reprendre avec un sourire. Nul besoin de demander à mes parents, je suis largement majeur. Il y a longtemps que je vis et prends mes décisions seul.

- Quel âge as-tu ? Lui demanda Heero, surpris.

- Vingt quatre ans. Répondit tranquillement Duo.

La surprise de Heero augmenta d'un cran. D'ordinaire les jeunes de première année entraient dans l'école au plus tard à vingt ans. Ils avaient eu une année, une exception avec un élève de vingt cinq ans et cela remontait à plus de quinze ans. Il était d'ailleurs professeur dans l'établissement.

Du bruit se faisait entendre. Quelques élèves étaient revenus.

- Comment se fait-il ... Commença Heero.

- Je viens d'arrêter d'autres études pour me consacrer à celles-ci. Déclara Duo, dont le visage se ferma et il baissa légèrement le visage pour se frotter le haut du nez. Au moins ici, je fais ce qu'il me plaît et ce que j'ai toujours voulu faire.

Heero n'insista pas et respecta le silence dans lequel le jeune homme avait vraisemblablement décidé de s'enfermer. Ils demeurèrent quelques secondes sans rien dire puis dans un même ensemble tournèrent la tête.

Leurs regards se vissèrent aussitôt l'un dans l'autre et le sculpteur adressa spontanément un sourire à Duo.

Incrédule, celui-ci se sentit tout à coup étrange. Lorsque Heero souriait de cette façon, avec autant de sincérité, son regard pétillait doucement.

L'estomac du jeune homme était noué. Il se sentait bouleversé, perdu, quelque part heureux de recevoir ce sourire. Il le ressentait comme un cadeau. Il était heureux de se retrouver à cet instant précis à vivre ce moment qui sans aucun doute devait être rare. Heero ne devait pas sourire souvent de cette façon. Il se sentait flatté, privilégié.

Sans trop comprendre comment il était arrivé là, il réalisa qu'il s'était tendu un peu plus vers son voisin. Il avait simplement subitement au envie d'être plus près, pour le regarder davantage, pour plonger davantage ses yeux dans les siens, pour ...

- Duo... Murmura Heero, qui avait posé une main sur le haut de son bras et qui penchait sa tête vers la sienne. Darren, joli lutin. J'en ai envie aussi mais pas encore, pas maintenant, pas ici. Je n'en ai pas le droit.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive. Dit Duo d'une voix étranglée avant de se détourner. Pardon !

Heero passa son bras autour de ses épaules.

- Je ne suis pas du genre à faire ça. Avoua le jeune homme subitement nerveux qui ôta ses lunettes. Heero, je suis désolé, ne crois pas que je me jetais à ton cou. Je ne suis pas un gay refoulé, j'ai toujours aimé les filles, je ne comprends pas ma réaction.

- Coup de foudre ? Suggéra Heero avec un petit rire.

- Non, regard hypnotique, tu devrais te reconvertir. Rétorqua Duo avec un large sourire.

Ils se regardèrent souriants. L'instant de malaise était dissipé, ils se sentaient bien.

- Coucou ! Nous revoilou ! S'exclama une voix familière dans leur dos.

Duo se crispa.

L'instant magique était rompu. La tranquillité, cette entente incroyable, leur complicité et cette conversation qui ne s'était déroulée jusqu'ici presque entièrement avec le regard. Cette sensationnelle compréhension.

Les mots avaient été inutiles.

Lui si bavard n'avait pas eu envie de parler. Il n'y avait guère qu'avec deux personnes qu'il arriver à communiquer de la sorte. Il s'agissait de son père et de son grand oncle.

- Chouchou, tu parles trop. Déclara Trowa, qui donna un petit coup de pied dans le fondement de la demoiselle qui était arrivée sans prévenir.

Il tendit deux gobelets vers Heero et Duo.

- Votre café et votre chocolat, messieurs. Dit-il avant de lever la main lorsqu'il vit Heero se déplacer vers la salle. Laisse Heero, c'est moi qui offre. Tu paieras la prochaine tournée.

- C'est noté. J'y penserais Vendredi. Répondit le jeune homme qui porta le gobelet à ses lèvres.

- Mince, on a pas Noin Vendredi. Bougonna Chouchou.

- Non mais vous avez Chauvet. Je viens le remplacer. C'est moi qui viendrait dispenser vos cours d'histoire de l'art jusqu'en décembre. Il a pas mal de choses à faire et sera indisponible pendant quelques temps. Leur révéla tranquillement Heero.

Les trois jeunes gens le regardèrent, interloqués. Puis Duo se mit à réfléchir à toute allure.

- Euh, Heero, quel âge as-tu ? Demanda Chouchou, destabilisée.

- Vingt sept ans. Répondit-il, un sourcil levé. Pourquoi ?

- Eh bien tout nos profs ont au minimum une quarantaine d'années, sauf notre Lulu qui est la plus jeune, et sont bardés de diplômes. Dit Trowa, perplexe.

- Heero Yuy Lowe. Prononça Duo.

Il regardait Heero complètement halluciné. Il secoua la tête.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je n'ai pas fait le rapprochement plus tôt. Les gars, nous avons avec nous une célébrité. Dit-il avec un rire bref. Un artiste, un vrai de vrai. Vous connaissez ses statues, il y en a un peu partout dans Sank et à travers le monde maintenant.

Il se tourna vers Heero qui passait et repassait ses doigts dans sa courte chevelure brune, l'air un peu embarrassé, une main posée sur la hanche.

- Poète toi ? Je veux mon neveu ! Je suis dingue de ce que tu fais ! S'exclama-t-il avant de poser sa main sur sa bouche alors que Heero et ses amis éclataient de rire. Désolé, c'est sorti tout seul.

- Qu'est-ce que je disais, un air d'Irlande.

Heero venait de prononcer ces mots le regard posé dans le sien et ce que Duo y lut lui fit avoir un sourire chaleureux à son adresse.

Ils avaient réalisé qu'il était bien trop tard et qu'ils étaient, tout comme Pygmalion avant eux, en train de lentement tomber amoureux de leurs oeuvres.

Message aux lecteurs : Le musée est ouvert de neuf heures à dix huit heures sans discontinuer. La consultation des oeuvres sur le net est possible blablabla. En espérant que la visite vous a plu,

N'oubliez pas le guide, merci :)


	2. Balade en forêt

**Disclaimers **: Gundam Wing et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Il se trouve par contre des satellites qui sont venus se greffer aux personnages originaux qui eux m'appartiennent et qui sont ici pour, je l'espère, votre plus grand plaisir.

**Genre **: Fic à chapitres. Yaoi.

**Résumé** : Ah, l'art. Le sourire de la Joconde... euh, de Heero. La fantaisie de Duo qui s'exprime à travers ses oeuvres et l'amour, oui. Oh lala ! comme dirait l'autre. Avec tout ça un soupçon de couleur, une pincée de créativité, des pinceaux, une palette et zou, ça donne un tableau aux mille teintes extrêmement bavard.

Toutes mes excuses pour ce retard, impossible de me connecter sur le site hier pour une raison inconnue et donc poster ce chapitre hier.

Merci beaucoup en tout cas à toutes celles qui m'ont laissé de gentils compliments et mots, j'ai été plus que ravie de les lire, tout ceci me donne un tonus du tonnerre pour continuer :) hugs et bises à toutes.

Bonne lecture :)

**Chap.2.**

**Balade en forêt.**

Les portières claquèrent avec bruit et certains des passagers des trois voitures qui s'étaient garées sautillèrent sur place en se frottant les bras. Il bruinait et il ne faisait pas très chaud. Les autres avaient déjà commencé à enfiler polaires et ponchos de pluie.

Ils se trouvaient à la lisière de la forêt du domaine de la demeure Peacecraft.

- Relena ! Tes bottes sont dans le coffre de ma voiture avec tes affaires !Appela d'un ton autoritaire un homme de haute stature, blond. Viens les chercher plutôt que de papoter, s'il te plaît.

- Une minute, j'arrive ! Répondit la jeune fille avec une grimace.

Le petit groupe de jeunes gens, dont les âges s'échelonnaient entre dix neuf et vingt neuf ans, composé de deux jeunes filles et de six jeunes hommes, se regroupa une fois que tous eurent leurs bottes en caoutchouc aux pieds et qu'ils furent équipés de leurs petits sacs à dos.

- Parés à affronter la forêt et ses bêtes sauvages ? Demanda Heero avec humour et bonne humeur, le pouce passé dans sa sangle de sac.

- T'en fais une belle de bête sauvage tiens ! Se moqua Duo, avant d'esquiver une taloche et de se tourner vers le grand blond. Eh m'sieur ! Il m'embête !

- Je t'en donnerais du m'sieur ! Grommela celui-ci, qui lui donna un coup de pied au derrière qu'il ne put éviter.

Les jeunes gens s'esclaffèrent devant sa mine vexée.

- Son Altesse qui botte le cul de Dudu ! S'esclaffa un autre blond. Quel dommage, j'aurais pu filmer ça. Mon royaume pour une camera !

- Vous êtes sur le mien de royaume. Rétorqua, goguenard, celui qui n'était autre que son Altesse Sérénissime Milliardo Peacecraft, troisième du nom. Donc j'ouvre la marche, hehehe.

- Abus de pouvoir ! Injustice ! Le pouvoir au peuple ! S'exclama un jeune chinois, hilare.

- Oh ta gueule Wu Fei ! Dirent les autres comme un seul homme.

- Te voici découvert, faux frère ! Je le savais ! Tu n'es ici que dans le but de pousser mon peuple à la révolte. Traître ! S'exclama Milliardo sur un ton dramatique avant de se jeter sur Wu Fei.

Celui-ci se dissimula avec un rire tonitruant derrière Relena et la jeune fille qui se trouvait près d'elle et qui était une de ses amies. S'ensuivit une course autour des deux jeunes filles, qui étaient prises de fou rire.

Ils réalisèrent tout à coup que certains d'entre eux n'étaient plus là et qu'ils étaient partis devant. Ils s'empressèrent de les rattraper.

Le petit groupe marcha pendant un bon moment dans les sentiers. Ils prenaient leur temps. Ils étaient venus braver les intempéries pour passer un week-end nature et se détendre entre amis. Novembre était un mois pluvieux et froid mais ils s'en moquaient.

Se retrouver de temps à autres était essentiel pour eux. Ils vivaient à cent à l'heure toute l'année et s'accordaient des breaks pour le simple plaisir de passer un bon moment tous ensembles. Il n'y avait guère qu'à ces moments là qu'ils pouvaient se voir.

Trowa était également présent. Duo et lui avaient fait la connaissance des amis du frère de Relena, lors d'une soirée où ils avaient été conviés. C'était Heero qui les avait invité pour les présenter au roi de Sank et aux autres jeunes gens qui étaient des amis à lui de longue date.

Ces quatre jeunes gens avaient le même âge. Milliardo et Wu Fei étaient des amis d'enfance qui avaient fait la connaissance de Heero et de Quatre au lycée. Ils avaient toujours gardé le contact.

Duo et Trowa voyaient à présent régulièrement Heero à l'Ecole des Beaux Arts et s'étaient liés d'amitié. Le jeune homme venait tous les vendredi y dispenser ses cours d'histoire de l'art comme prévu.

Les autres élèves, qui ne connaissaient que peu ou pas la biographie du jeune sculpteur, avaient appris qui était réellement ce dernier de la bouche même de monsieur Charpentier, leur professeur de volume. Matière dans laquelle on apprenait à retranscrire son environnement en trois dimensions à l'aide de diverses techniques.

Ils étaient tombés de haut lorsqu'ils s'étaient rendus compte que l'homme qui allait leur dispenser des cours était un génie et une célébrité internationale.

Heero Yuy Lowe était prix de Rome. Il était entré à l'école des Beaux Arts de Sank avec une dérogation à l'âge de seize ans. A vingt et un ans il obtenait le premier Grand Prix de Rome de Sculpture et était le plus jeune élève de sa promotion. Il était reconnu l'artiste le plus doué de sa génération.

Ils avaient réalisé qu'ils connaissaient au moins tous une sculpture de Heero, qu'ils en avaient vu soit à la télévision, soit dans leur pays, soit sur leur colonie, mais qu'ils ne savaient pas qu'elle était de lui. Il signait toujours H.Y.S. Son nom d'artiste était d'ailleurs Hys et personne n'avait jamais su à quoi il pouvait bien ressembler, encore moins où il vivait.

Aucun journaliste n'avait jamais pu dénicher quoi que ce soit à son propos. Son agent faisait très bien son travail et protégeait sa vie privée.

Bien entendu, les questions avaient fusé lors du premier cours d'histoire de l'art et Heero s'était prêté au jeu pour cette fois là uniquement. S'il avait répondu à certaines questions, d'autres n'avaient pas eu de réponses du tout et les élèves avaient dû se contenter de ce qui leur avait été donné comme information, c'est à dire presque rien.

L'homme conservait toujours sa part de mystère.

Lorsqu'ils lui avaient demandé pourquoi il avait posé comme modèle la première fois où ils avaient fait connaissance, le jeune sculpteur avait répondu avec un petit sourire amusé que non, il n'était pas d'un naturel exhibitionniste, qu'il n'avait pas été payé et qu'il était simplement venu rendre service à son amie, madame Une, leur directrice.

Il avait déjà servi de modèle plusieurs fois, pour divers artistes, et que s'il l'avait fait pour eux, il ne voyait donc pas pourquoi il n'aurait pas pu faire cela pour l'établissement.

Il leur avait expressément demandé de ne révéler à personne qu'il venait dispenser des cours à l'école, leur avait interdit de diffuser les croquis et encore moins les académies qu'ils avaient exécutés quelques jours plus tôt.

Il les avait averti que s'il voyait le moindre article à son sujet dans un journal avec ou sans illustration, non seulement il saurait rapidement qui était celui ou celle qui avait fourni les renseignements, mais que cela vaudrait le renvoi immédiat de l'établissement de l'élève incriminé.

Il se ferait ensuite un plaisir de poursuivre en justice celui ou celle qui se serait permis de lui avoir manqué de respect de cette manière, mineur ou non. En bref, il ne resterait à sa victime que ses yeux pour pleurer.

Les élèves de première année s'étaient sentis très mal à l'aise devant l'attitude glaciale, le sourire carnassier et le regard bleu subitement devenu d'une dureté d'acier. L'homme qu'ils avaient eu devant eu avait changé du tout au tout en quelques minutes. Ils avaient très rapidement compris qu'il était loin de plaisanter.

Duo était bien entendu ravi que celui qui leur avait servi de modèle n'ait pas fait qu'une courte apparition dans sa vie pour ensuite disparaître. Il avait découvert, ce jour là, lorsque Heero s'était montré intransigeant concernant la protection de sa vie privée, un aspect de sa personnalité qui l'avait surpris. Il ne s'était pas attendu à le voir aussi implacable.

Il avait ressenti un homme généreux, attentif, quelqu'un de professionnel et d'obstiné qui était animé par une passion qu'il comprenait puisqu'il était animé par la même. Le voir ainsi dur et froid l'avait saisi.

Durant toute la fin du mois d'Octobre jusqu'à la mi Novembre, ils s'étaient rencontrés, en dehors des cours.

Ils avaient commencé par prendre des pots, dans des cafés, où ils bavardaient jusqu'à l'heure du dîner. Puis il y avait eu les repas, le soir, chez Duo et son cousin Trowa. Les deux jeunes gens partageaient tout deux un appartement au centre ville, près de la cathédrale.

Les trois garçons avaient ainsi rapidement sympathisé, s'étaient trouvé énormément de choses en commun. Ils avaient quatre années d'écart et pourtant Heero leur trouvait une maturité et une expérience de la vie étonnante pour leur âge. Duo avait vu avec plaisir Trowa nouer une solide amitié avec Heero.

Définir ce qu'il éprouvait lorsqu'il se trouvait en compagnie de Heero était difficile. Plus le temps passait, plus la situation lui semblait complexe. Il avait parfois du mal à se concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il éprouvait, si c'était de l'amitié ou autre chose. La grande question était, lorsqu'il s'agissait de cette autre chose, s'il s'agissait d'amour et là il n'osait pas le formuler.

Il paniquait littéralement à cette idée. Toutes ses pensées étaient pourtant souvent tournées vers le jeune sculpteur et il devait se faire violence pour ramener son attention sur ce qu'il avait à faire. Il était fébrile à l'idée de le voir, la seconde suivante craignait de le voir parce qu'il se sentait complètement perdre le contrôle de sa personne, avait des sueurs froides et devenait muet simplement parce qu'il redoutait de bagayer.

Il connaissait tout ceci pour l'avoir expérimenté, une fois, il y avait longtemps. Il avait simplement peur et ne comprenait pas pourquoi il réagissait de cette façon avec un homme.

Il avait fini par accepter de poser pour Heero en se disant que de le voir plus souvent remédierait au problème. Il se mentait à lui même bien entendu. Il se rendait à son atelier, deux fois par semaine, en fin d'après midi pour y rester jusqu'en début de soirée et repartait.

Et pourtant leur relation restait amicale, sans plus.

Il y tenait. Tant qu'il n'y verrait pas plus clair et qu'il ne déciderait pas si oui ou non il était amoureux.

Ils avaient beaucoup bavardé lors des séances de pose. Heero avait ainsi appris que Trowa était le cousin germain de Duo. Le fils de Fenella, la soeur cadette du père de Duo, qui avait épousé un américain, Peter Barton.

Heero avait également appris qu'ils avaient fait la même école de droit. Il avait été étonné de savoir que le jeune homme aurait pu être avocat, comme son cousin, mais il s'était arrêté un peu avant la fin de ses études. Il ne lui en avait par contre pas donné la raison.

- Etre avocat n'est guère difficile. Il n'y a que cinq années d'études, Heero, c'est court. Avait rétorqué Duo avec un haussement d'épaules et un sourire espiègle. Et le droit c'est la science des ânes. N'importe qui peut être avocat. Non, si j'ai arrêté, c'est parce que je suis bien trop original et fantaisiste pour rester dans le milieu juridique.

Il était en train de se rhabiller et avait fait une belle grimace. Le jeune sculpteur, qui était allé chercher un en-cas à la cuisine, s'était arrêté un moment sur place, pour rire. Il pensait à certain un chinois de sa connaissance qui aurait trouvé assez originale en effet la remarque concernant le droit.

Il pleuvait maintenant des hallebardes à l'extérieur. Le petit groupe venait tout juste de se mettre à l'abri.

Wu Fei, toujours courtois, aida les deux demoiselles du groupe, Relena et son amie Talia, à se défaire de leurs vêtements de pluie, puis il leur indiqua où se trouvait le râtelier à bottes.

Une main appuyée sur le montant de la porte, penché en avant, Quatre fronçait le nez au dessus de son pied relevé et appuyé sur le genou de son autre jambe. Il l'examinait d'un air suspicieux.

- Il n'y avait qu'une merde sur le chemin et bien entendu il fallait que ce soit moi qui tombe dessus. Grommela-t-il, l'air agacé.

- Arrête de faire ta lavette, mon joli loukoum, et viens poser ton ravissant fondement par ici pour t'essuyer le pied au lieu de râler. Déclara Milliardo, debout près du feu, avec un sourire amusé.

Lorsqu'il se tenait ainsi, les mains sur les hanches, les pieds solidement posés sur le sol, légèrement écartés, le jeune roi avait une prestance et une noblesse qui en imposait en dépit du vocabulaire familier qu'il venait d'employer.

Avec sa chevelure mi longue réunie en un catogan, pour le moment ébouriffé, sa carrure d'athlète et ses hanches minces, il faisait penser à un preux chevalier ou à un paladin.

Ne lui manquait que l'armure.

Séduisant et charismatique.

- Tes désirs sont des ordres, oh maîîître. Bêla Quatre, avec un sourire étincelant, avant de le rejoindre à cloche pied. Pour la dégustation du fondement loukoumiesque, c'est avant ou après le nettoyage du peton ?

- Et dire que je vis avec cet ahuri. Soupira Milliardo.

Son sourire tendre démentait ses paroles. Il adorait son compagnon.

Trowa et Heero étaient dans la cuisine et s'activaient en silence ou presque. Ils fonctionnaient sur la même longueur d'onde, n'avaient besoin que de peu de mots pour se comprendre et étaient le même genre de garçon, peu loquace mais efficace.

Ils avaient mis du lait et de l'eau à chauffer pour le chocolat et le thé. La cafetière était déjà en route et faisait entendre son petit glouglou rassurant. Ils étaient en train de sortir, les assiettes, les biscuits et les petits pains frais faits par la cuisinière du château pour préparer le tout pour le goûter.

Après avoir marché sous le mauvais temps, ils avaient tous faim.

Duo, débarrassé de son vêtement de pluie et de ses bottes, s'était installé dans un coin et s'était assis sur le parquet. Il oublia de retirer ses chaussettes qui étaient légèrement humides et sortit discrètement un carnet de son sac à dos, une mine de plomb et se dépêcha de croquer ce qu'il voyait.

Il lui fallait saisir l'instant.

Tout les membres du groupe étaient répartis un peu partout dans le grand salon et bavardaient avec animation. Ils étaient naturels. Plus de soucis, plus de contraintes. Tout ceci était loin.

Ils faisaient de superbes sujets.

Plus les minutes défilaient, plus il s'installa confortablement, pour continuer de dessiner et prendre des croquis des uns et des autres à leur insu.

Ils étaient arrivés dans ce qui était une ancienne maison qui avait autrefois servi de relais de chasse et qui était aujourd'hui la petite retraite de Milliardo.

Il n'y venait, lors d'occasion comme celle-ci, seul ou accompagné, que lorsqu'il avait besoin de calme, pour respirer, loin de ses obligations. Il y avait tout le confort mais sans exagération, l'eau et l'électricité et bien entendu le téléphone. Il ne restait jamais coupé de l'extérieur, autant pour sa sécurité que pour demeurer en contact avec son gouvernement au cas où.

Duo sentit une légère traction, puis un courant d'air sur l'un de ses pieds et leva les yeux pour rencontrer un regard bleu familier.

- Je te retire tes chaussettes. Lui dit Heero à mi voix, agenouillé près de lui. Continue, ne fais pas attention à moi.

Le jeune homme lui adressa un regard reconnaissant et poursuivit ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Il n'eut guère l'occasion de continuer.

Il sentit quelque chose de mou venir s'appuyer contre ses lèvres, inspira légèrement surpris, releva les yeux et son regard se retrouva dans celui de Heero, qui brillait.

Duo ouvrit un peu la bouche, avança la tête et mordit dans un petit pain avec délectation. Un vrai nuage, qui sentait un peu la fleur d'oranger.

- C'est bon ? Demanda Heero avec un sourire.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, mâcha puis avala et le petit pain se présenta de nouveau devant ses lèvres. Le regard bleu ne le quittait pas.

Heero lui donnait la becquée. Trowa avait dû lui dire qu'il ne s'alimentait plus très bien depuis quelques jours et connaissant Heero, cela ne l'étonnait pas que celui-ci ait décidé de prendre les choses en main à sa manière. C'est à dire avec son attention et son tact habituels.

Il s'était toujours montré affectueux et protecteur à son égard, un peu comme un grand frère, comme ce jour où ils étaient entrés un soir un peu trop tard après une séance de cinéma et qu'ils s'étaient faits aborder par deux hommes un peu saouls.

Les deux types avaient pris Duo pour une fille. Ils étaient arrivés derrière lui, alors qu'ils se trouvaient sur le parking sur le point de monter en voiture.

Hors Duo portait une veste trois quart qui dissimulait son physique. Avec ses cheveux longs, dans la zone mal éclairée, l'aspect du jeune homme était trompeur surtout pour deux hommes pris de boisson. Il s'était donc fait draguer, ce qui l'avait fait un peu rire sur le moment. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait.

Duo avait moins ri lorsqu'il avait vu la réaction de Heero, qui ne l'avait pas entendu de cette oreille.

Ce dernier avait envoyé paître les hommes dans les grandes largeurs, avec pertes et fracas. Les deux gars étaient partis, en marmonnant vaguement des excuses. Ils n'avaient été que des types inoffensifs en somme.

Heero l'avait ensuite raccompagné chez lui dans un silence tendu. Le jeune homme ne s'était pas senti vexé par son attitude, pas plus qu'il ne l'avait admiré pour son geste chevaleresque. Il aurait pu lui dire qu'il pouvait se débrouiller seul, qu'il savait tout à fait se défendre, mais voilà, Heero avait tellement pris la chose à coeur et semblait tellement remonté qu'il avait laissé tomber.

Il avait surtout trouvé la situation ridicule et avait eu une monstrueuse envie de rire.

Puis il avait enfin compris. A la relecture de l'évènement qui s'était déroulé, puis des derniers jours qui avaient eu lieu. Il avait pris conscience que le moindre des actes du jeune sculpteur à son égard lui avait été motivé pour une raison précise.

Ce soir là, après avoir été raccompagné par Heero et après avoir refermé la porte derrière lui, il s'était dirigé vers le salon où Trowa se trouvait. Celui-ci s'était trouvé devant la télévision mais lorsqu'il avait vu la tête de son cousin, s'était levé pour venir à sa rencontre.

Duo lui avait raconté tout ce qui s'était passé, avant de lui dire pêle mêle tout ce qu'il avait dans la tête et dans le coeur. Tout. Ce qu'il éprouvait, ces sentiments qui se bousculaient en lui et qui le rendaient cinglé. Il en avait pleuré, de frustration, de rage, de tristesse.

- Ne lui dit pas ! L'avait-il supplié. Je sais que vous vous entendez très bien tous les deux, Tro. Ne lui dit pas. S'il doit l'apprendre un jour, ce sera par moi. Je sais que tu me trouves con de ne pas aller lui dire maintenant et qu'il a très certainement dû te révéler ce qu'il éprouve pour moi mais laisse moi encore du temps.

Trowa s'était montré patient et compréhensif. Duo était bien plus qu'un cousin pour lui. Il le considérait comme un frère. Ils avaient pratiquement été élevés ensembles.

Revenu au présent, Duo soupira, tandis qu'il mâchait son morceau de petit pain avec lenteur. Il se demandait si son vis-à-vis réalisait combien il le mettait à la torture lorsqu'il se trouvait ainsi, si près de lui.

Il se demandait ce que Heero dirait s'il lui avouait ce qu'il ressentait pour lui.

- Je n'en veux plus, merci. Dit-il gentiment, avec un sourire d'excuse, au bout de trois bouchées. Je n'ai plus faim.

- Certain ? Demanda le jeune sculpteur, étonné.

Duo secoua la tête.

- Je n'insiste pas. Continue de dessiner tranquillement et repose toi. Tu as l'air crevé. Ajouta Heero.

Il venait de prendre l'un de ses pieds pour le poser sur sa cuisse et était en train de le frotter entre ses mains. Duo laissa retomber son carnet et son crayon avec un soupir d'aise et le contempla, la tête appuyée contre le mur.

- Tu as les pieds gelés. S'inquiéta Heero, dont le regard s'était fait scrutateur. Nous avons beaucoup marché pour venir jusqu'ici, à travers bois, et je commence à te connaître. Tu n'as pas dû manger ce matin et tout juste prendre un en-cas ce midi. Ce ne sont pas trois bouchées qui vont suffire à te requinquer. Je vais te faire de quoi te remplir un peu plus l'estomac et tu vas aller te reposer dans une chambre, Darren.

- Tu es le seul à m'appeler par mon prénom en dehors de mes parents. Murmura Duo, amusé, qui sentait effectivement la fatigue de la semaine lui peser sur les épaules.

- J'aime beaucoup ton prénom. Avoua Heero, avec sans doute un peu trop de tendresse qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Il vit Duo ouvrir la bouche, hésiter, comme s'il allait dire quelque chose, puis la refermer à demi, battre des paupières. Il nota ses traits subitement tirés et une légère vacuité dans son regard.

- Duo ? Appela-t-il doucement.

Il n'obtint pas de réponse. Les paupières du jeune homme s'étaient complètement abaissées sur son regard violet. Il avait perdu ses couleurs et sa respiration s'était accélérée.

Heero n'aimait pas ce qu'il voyait. Il porta ses doigts au cou du jeune homme pour prendre son pouls et sentit celui-ci battre à toute allure.

Duo bougea, porta difficilement une main à son front, déglutit.

- Duo ? Appela-t-il de nouveau.

- Baisse de tension. C'est pour ça que je voulais que tu le fasses manger. Entendit Heero prononcer près de lui. Ne le brusque pas.

Une main venait de se poser sur son épaule. Il releva la tête pour voir Trowa qui venait de s'accroupir près d'eux. Il avait été si concentré sur Duo qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu venir.

- Il faudrait aller le faire s'étendre un peu, mais je doute qu'il accepte avec la tête de mule qu'il a. Lui dit-il rapidement. Duo ? Tu veux rester un peu ici ou aller t'allonger.

- Je vais rester un peu ici. C'est juste un coup de barre. Répondit son cousin, d'une voix lente, avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

Il lui adressa un sourire bref et ôta ses lunettes. Sa main tremblait légèrement. Il ferma les paupières, pressa le haut de son nez, rouvrit les yeux et les écarquilla un peu.

- Fait chier. Murmura-t-il avant de soupirer puis de renverser la tête vers l'arrière pour la poser contre le mur. Désolé Heero. J'ai dû te faire peur.

- Tu m'as simplement pris de court. Le rassura celui-ci.

Le jeune sculpteur vint s'asseoir près de lui et ils restèrent silencieux. Les autres faisaient bien assez de bruit.

- Je sais que ma demande va paraître bizarre mais ça t'ennuierait que je pose ma tête sur ton épaule ? Demanda tout à coup Duo.

Heero tourna la tête pour le regarder, un peu étonné. Il rencontra aussitôt le regard violet fatigué. Il eut un sourire, tapota son épaule pour lui indiquer qu'il pouvait s'installer.

- Non, bien sûr que non. Vas y. Lui dit-il gentiment. Il paraît que j'ai des épaules confortables, profites en.

Ils se rapprochèrent et le jeune homme vint loger sa tête contre son cou après avoir passé son bras derrière son dos. Il le sentit subitement avoir un sanglot et son regard s'agrandit.

Ce n'était pas qu'un simple coup de fatigue, le jeune homme n'allait pas bien et il était complètement déprimé.

- Viens Duo. Lui dit-il, avant de lui frotter le haut du bras. Viens bonhomme. On va aller là haut, on sera plus tranquilles et tu pourras te reposer un peu.

Il se leva, aida le jeune homme qui se retenait de pleurer à se mettre sur ses pieds et l'emmena dans l'une des chambres, qui se trouvait sur la grande mezzanine à l'étage.

- Maintenant raconte moi ce qui se passe, lutin. Lui dit-il lorsqu'ils furent arrivés et qu'il eut refermé la porte.

Il l'avait saisi par le haut des bras avec douceur.

- Rien de particulier. J'en ai assez de tout ça, je suis fatigué, c'est tout. Bredouilla Duo qui s'essuyait le visage au fur et à mesure que les larmes glissaient sur ses joues.

- Assez de tout ça quoi, Duo ? Demanda doucement Heero.

- Je ne veux pas t'embêter avec ça. Murmura le jeune homme, avec un reniflement.

Le jeune sculpteur recula un instant la tête et plia légèrement les genoux pour le regarder.

- Regarde moi bien là. Dit-il, l'air très sérieux, en joignant le geste à la parole, et il désigna ses yeux avec deux doigts ce qui fit avoir un petit rire à Duo. J'ai l'air de trouver ce que tu me dis ou ce que tu me racontes ennuyeux ? Tu ne m'embêtes pas le moins du monde, tête de piaf. Si je te le demande, c'est que tu peux tout raconter à tonton Heero.

Le jeune homme le prit dans ses bras pour l'étreindre avec force.

- Tu es vraiment un chic type, Heero. Le type le plus compréhensif et le plus patient que j'ai jamais rencontré en dehors de Tro et de mon père. Balbutia-t-il avant d'éclater en sanglots.

Heero le serra dans ses bras, ému. Il le berça. Il n'aimait pas le voir pleurer.

Duo se confia, laissa les mots sortir pêle mêle, lorsque ses pleurs cessèrent un peu. Le jeune sculpteur le laissa parler et réalisa combien, au travers de tout ce qu'il disait, le jeune homme se sentait stressé. Duo lui avoua son angoisse d'échouer aux Beaux Arts et il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait en ce moment, les insomnies, le manque d'appétit.

Heero le sentit à un moment donné sur le point de lui avouer autre chose mais le jeune homme s'était arrêté après une hésitation.

Lui qui ne savait pas grand chose de ce garçon, à part ce qu'il avait bien voulu lui dire de lui même et ce qu'il avait bien voulu lui montrer, était heureux de ses confidences.

Jusqu'ici tout ce qu'il savait et qu'il avait vu de Duo lui plaisait, énormément. Il avait été conquis dès le premier coup d'oeil. Il n'avait pas l'intention de le séduire, encore moins de le bousculer. Il le respectait trop pour cela. Il ne pouvait pas non plus se le permettre tant qu'il serait enseignant dans l'établissement.

Question d'éthique, de morale, pas vraiment. Celui qui aurait tout à perdre si jamais une relation professeur élève venait à être découverte en cours d'année serait Duo, pas lui. Hors il refusait que quoi que ce soit lui arrive par sa faute.

- Bon sang, je suis claqué. Soupira Duo, qui posa son front sur son épaule. Mais vraiment lessivé, physiquement et moralement, depuis quelques jours.

- Tu es sous pression à l'école, tu bosses dur et tu fais d'ailleurs de l'excellent travail, je peux te l'assurer. J'ai d'excellents retours de la part de tes autres profs. Lui dit Heero, rassurant, qui lui frottait le dos avec lenteur.

- C'est le prof ou le pote qui me parle ? Demanda le jeune homme avec un sourire. On s'en fout. J'apprécie. C'est encourageant.

Il réalisa brusquement que Duo avait des temps de réaction de plus en plus long et s'était lourdement laissé aller contre lui. Il devait le retenir avec un peu plus de force.

- Où est Trowa ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix lente.

- Il ne devrait plus tarder. Répondit Heero.

Il prit l'air soucieux lorsqu'il sentit le coeur du jeune homme tout à coup s'emballer contre sa poitrine.

- Duo ? Duo ! L'appela-t-il.

- Oui ? Marmonna celui-ci qui avait relevé la tête avec brusquerie. Je suis toujours là, je n'ai pas l'intention de jouer les filles de l'air.

La dernière phrase avait été dite avec un petit rire.

- Encore heureux. Je t'aurais secoué comme un shaker à cocktail. Lui dit Heero avec humour.

- Sadique. Dit simplement Duo avec un petit sourire.

Sourire qui tomba presque aussitôt et il porta une main à son visage. Il sembla vouloir retirer ses lunettes mais rata son objectif. Ses genoux plièrent avec tant de brutalité sous lui que Heero eut du mal à le soutenir. Si Duo paraissait mince, il était loin de l'être. Il était musclé et il pesait lourd.

Il le rattrapa de justesse tandis qu'il basculait vers l'arrière pour le retenir contre lui, une main posée sur sa tête, blanc de peur. La porte s'ouvrit sur Trowa au moment où il le déposait sur le lit.

- Il fait un malaise Trowa. Lui dit-il avec précipitation.

Heero s'assit près de Duo qu'il retenait d'un bras passé sous ses épaules. Il retira ses lunettes avant de doucement lui caresser le front tandis que le jeune homme reposait contre lui, l'air égaré, haletant.

- Il n'a pas perdu conscience et nous entend parfaitement. Lui dit Trowa, avec calme.

- Trowa, qu'a-t-il exactement ? S'inquiéta Heero.

- Une minute. Demanda celui-ci.

Il fit basculer les jambes de Duo de manière à ce que Heero l'ait contre lui et à ce qu'il fasse reposer sa tête dans le creux de son bras. Puis il défit la ceinture de son cousin pour qu'il soit plus à l'aise.

- Prends le contre toi. Je sais qu'il n'aime pas trop qu'on le touche lorsqu'il est comme ça mais il a tout de même besoin d'une présence et il te connaît. Contente toi de le laisser gérer sa crise seul. Dit-il au jeune sculpteur qui opina.

Duo respirait assez vite et gardait les yeux fermés. Heero pouvait voir ses yeux se déplacer sous ses paupières. Il le vit porter une main à son nez et sa respiration se ralentit. Il soupira, toussota puis eut un frisson.

Ouvrit les yeux. Son regard n'était pas tout à fait stable mais cela ne dura pas. Il battit des paupières et posa sa main sur son front avant de pousser un nouveau soupir.

- Tro ? Murmura-t-il.

- Je suis là mon pote. Dit Trowa avec un sourire.

- Merde. Râla Duo. Il est là. Pas moyen d'avoir la paix.

- Ah ben merci. Rétorqua son cousin, vexé.

Duo tourna la tête pour le regarder et lui adresser un sourire. Il lui tendit une main que Trowa saisit.

- Petit verre d'eau ? Proposa-t-il.

- Je veux bien, merci. Répondit Duo.

- J'en profiterais pour te monter ton goûter. Tu vas manger, prendre tes cachets et roupiller. Lui dit Trowa avant de lui rendre sa main. Au fait, ton sac est ici.

- Merci grand chef. Que ne ferais-je sans toi. Lui dit son cousin, reconnaissant.

- Ça mon gars, vu l'empoté que tu es, j'en sais trop rien ! Répondit Trowa qui se gratta la tête, avec un demi sourire.

- Salopard !

Trowa sortit de la chambre avec un rire tandis que Heero souriait et que Duo le regardait partir, l'air pensif. Il ramena sa tête vers celui qui lui servait de coussin et l'observa un instant.

Il mourrait d'envie de lui dire. De lui dire ce qu'il éprouvait en sa compagnie, de lui dire qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti de sentiments aussi forts pour quelqu'un et en si peu de temps. Il en avait mal de retenir pour lui tout ce qu'il ressentait depuis quelques jours et il avait très peur.

Parce qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait en lui, pourquoi il vivait cela, pourquoi des sentiments aussi forts pour un homme, alors qu'il avait déjà connu cela et qu'il n'avait toujours aimé que les rondeurs souples et douces des femmes.

- Heero. Souffla le jeune homme, malheureux.

Il leva une main et Heero baissa la tête. Il lui caressa la joue avant d'agripper son pull et de réfugier son visage contre son torse.

Heero, le regard élargi, avait eu le temps de lire ce profond dégoût de lui-même qui se trouvait dans les yeux violets, une courte seconde avant que le jeune homme ne détourne son visage. Il ne comprenait pas ses réactions.

- Heero. Je suis désolé. J'aurais préféré que tu ne saches pas pour ça, que tu ne le vives pas. Que tu ne le voies jamais. Dit Duo à mi voix, d'un ton découragé. C'est laid. Ce n'est pas vraiment moi. Je dois vivre avec pour le restant de ma vie. J'aurais tant voulu rester tel que tu m'avais connu...

- Duo, arrête. Le coupa Heero, qui l'entoura de ses bras avec précautions. Arrête, de culpabiliser, arrête de te détester. Tu n'es pas laid lorsque tu es ainsi, tu es comme n'importe qui, tu es une personne qui souffre. Regarde moi.

Il lui prit le visage avec douceur entre ses mains et le contraignit à le regarder dans les yeux.

- Quelle importance cela peut-il bien avoir que je te vois dans cet état ? Lui demanda-t-il très doucement.

- Tu ne comprends pas. Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Bredouilla Duo, dont le regard s'emplit de larmes. Je me hais.

Les larmes débordèrent pour glisser du regard violet et se perdre dans la chevelure du jeune homme. Heero les essuya avec ses pouces.

- Je hais ce que je suis devenu. Il y a quatre ans je n'étais pas comme ça Heero. Je hais ce corps que je ne contrôle plus. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que de vivre une crise complète et d'être conscient durant la presque totalité de la durée de celle-ci. Poursuivit le jeune homme d'une voix étranglée. Tu es enfermé dans ta tête et tu subis l'ensemble de ce qui va se passer comme une lente déchéance à chaque fois. Tu sens l'électricité parcourir tes membres. Tu les sens se tordre. Tu sens ta yeux qui sautent, qui partent dans tous les sens avant de se révulser et tu ne peux absolument rien faire. Tu es prisonnier de ton corps, pendant d'interminables secondes, écrasé par l'impuissance. Tu n'attends qu'une seule chose, que l'inconscience vienne te délivrer de ce cauchemar. Je n'ai plus de crises de ce type mais je vis dans la terreur d'en avoir. A cause de cette merde, cette maladie, je ne peux plus rien faire ou presque. Plus conduire. Ni ma voiture, encore moins ma moto. Plus nager, plus prendre de bains, plus boire de café, de thé.

Il prit une inspiration. Le regard violet était presque devenu noir.

- C'est une vie ça Heero ? C'EST UNE VIE ? S'écria-t-il.

- Shhh ! Shh, calme toi.

Heero, bouleversé, l'enserrait dans ses bras et le berçait avec lenteur. Duo tremblait de colère.

- Calme toi. Murmura-t-il. Tout ce que je veux c'est que tu sentes mieux. Je refuse de te voir souffrir.

Il y eut un silence. Duo n'osait plus bouger.

- Pardon, pardon. Ce n'est pas après toi que j'en ai. Je suis crevé alors je pête les plombs. Murmura-t-il, le nez contre le pull de Heero. Je m'en veux de t'avoir crié dessus. J'ai dû te paraître terriblement égoïste. J'ai de la chance comparé à d'autres personnes. Je bénéficie d'une certaine liberté moi au moins.

- Je sais. Je me doute bien que tu as conscience de tout ceci, mon lutin. Veux-tu que je te ramène chez toi ? Demanda doucement celui-ci, qui lui frottait doucement le dos.

Duo avait froid, comme à chaque fois. Sa tension était pourtant encore haute, à cet instant précis.

Trowa était revenu avec un verre d'eau. Les autres avaient demandé ce qui se passait avec Heero et Duo. Il leur avait simplement dit que son cousin ne se sentait pas bien et que Heero s'occupait de lui. Milliardo avait proposé d'appeler des secours mais le jeune homme avait dit que pour le moment ce n'était pas nécessaire.

Le cousin de Duo avec déjà remarqué combien Heero se montrait particulièrement protecteur et attentif envers son cousin alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient que depuis peu. Il notait à présent le regard que le jeune sculpteur portait à Duo.

Il avait la sensation qu'il venait de se trouver un remplaçant, que son rôle venait de s'arrêter. Il n'était pas jaloux mais heureux pour Duo. Il espérait simplement que le jeune sculpteur prendrait conscience de ce dans quoi il allait s'engager et qu'il n'allait pas blesser son cousin.

- Non. Je veux rester ici. Avec toi. Avec vous. Dit Duo qui rassembla ses longs membres autour du sculpteur et il eut un petit sourire. Mon caprice est fini. Je suis ici pour passer un bon moment avec mes amis.

Il était parcouru de frissons. Heero se recula un peu puis se pencha sur le côté pour attraper le dessus de lit et la couverture qu'il tira vers eux. Il s'en servit pour couvrir Duo avec puis regarda Trowa.

- Les cachets qu'il doit prendre sont un traitement à prendre en prise régulière ou en cas de crise comme celle-ci ? Demanda-t-il.

- Prise régulière. Déclara le cousin de Duo. Il a un traitement lourd. Il le prend depuis quatre ans. Il est épileptique. On vient de lui changer l'une de ses mollecules raison pour laquelle il y a de petites ratées de temps à autres. Il lui faut un peu de temps pour qu'il s'y habitue.

- Il ne fait pas de... Commença Heero, inquiet.

Une main fraîche vint tout à coup se glisser sous son T-shirt et son pull. Elle le fit frissonner. Il baissa les yeux pour rencontrer un regard violet brillant.

- Je ne fais plus de crise complète depuis longtemps rassure toi. Dit Duo à mi voix.

Trowa sortit de la pièce jugeant tout à coup qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire dans le coin. Il décida d'aller chercher le repas et les cachets de son cousin et de prendre son temps pour revenir.

- Tu es certain de ce que tu veux ? Tu es fatigué et désorienté en ce moment, lutin. Tu m'as dit n'avoir toujours eu que de petites amies ou des relations avec des femmes et n'être qu'hétéro. Déclara doucement Heero.

Il posa une main sur celle qui se trouvait sur son abomen, au travers de son pull.

- Je suis gay, Duo, et si pour le moment je suis revenu sur Sank, j'ai tendance à beaucoup voyager. Je ne reste jamais à longtemps quelque part. Je tiens à ce que tu saches qui je suis. Dit-il calmement. Je ne veux pas te voir te lancer à corps ou même à coeur perdu dans une relation avec moi sans que tu ne sois absolument certain de ce que tu ressens.

- Je sais ce que je ressens. Tu n'as jamais cherché à me séduire, à m'influencer. Tu viens de m'avouer que tu étais gay. Je ne le savais même pas. Dit Duo, très calme. Je suis épuisé, oui, mais pas complètement idiot et pas hors circuit au point d'être incapable de réfléchir.

- Où cela va-t-il nous mener, Duo ? Je ne cherche pas à te décourager mais nous devons prendre en compte tes amis et ta famille. Ajouta le jeune sculpteur, qui tentait de conserver son sang froid au fur et à mesure que le regard violet se faisait tendre puis amoureux. Que vont-ils penser d'une éventuelle relation avec moi ? D'autant plus que tu as tes études à poursuivre à l'Ecole. Tu ne peux pas les mettre de côté. Il y a également le fait que je sois ton professeur pour le moment.

Il retira la main qu'il avait posé sur celle qui se trouvait sur son abdomen pour la passer avec lenteur sur le front du jeune homme.

- Aurais-tu peur de ce qui pourrait arriver ? Demanda Duo. Peur de ce qui pourrait éventuellement m'arriver, t'arriver ou arriver à ta réputation si par malheur un journaliste te tombait dessus ?

Les questions avaient été posées sans la moindre agressivité. Le jeune homme était serein. Il se sentait bien dans les bras de Heero.

Celui-ci se pencha, le regard empli d'une tendresse que le jeune homme ne lui avait encore jamais vu.

- Je n'ai pas peur. Pas plus peur de ce qui pourrait m'arriver que peur des autres. Je ne crains pas pour ma réputation, non. Avoua-t-il. J'ai peur pour toi, mon joli lutin. Je te l'ai dit, je ne veux pas que tu souffres.

Il fit glisser sa main sur sa joue et Duo retint cette main pour nicher sa joue contre sa paume. Il ferma les yeux, empli d'un sentiment de plénitude qu'il avait rarement ressenti.

- Je ne veux plus te voir souffrir. Murmura Heero.

Il appliqua ses lèvres sur le front du jeune homme, ferma les yeux.

- Grands dieux, Duo, ce que tu as pu me faire peur. J'ai eu si peur il y a un instant. Admit-il enfin d'un ton douloureux.

Il sentit un bras venir s'enrouler autour de son cou, souleva ses paupières et vit le regard violet

- Je t'aime, lutin.

Le monde était bleu.

- Lutin...

Il était bleu et un homme était en train d'embrasser Duo pour la première fois de sa vie.

Duo avait momentanément oublié sa fatigue et appréciait l'instant.

- Bleu. Si bleu. Heero. Souffla-t-il lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent. Encore Heero, montre moi combien le monde peut devenir bleu avec toi.

Heero envoya conventions, école, tout, par dessus les moulins et étendit doucement le jeune homme sur le lit pour prendre de nouveau sa bouche avec lenteur.

Il fallut ensuite se raisonner et de s'arrêter ce qui ne fut pas si difficile dans la mesure où il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas abuser de la situation.

- Tu vas prendre tes cachets et dormir maintenant. Lui dit-il avec tendresse, tandis qu'il lui caressait les cheveux.

Duo ne répondit pas.

Il était déjà en train de s'endormir, la joue pressée contre la paume de la main de son désormais petit ami.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pancarte déposée près d'une casquette de guide sur une table boiteuse, à la sortie du musée :

Le musée est ouvert de neuf heures à dix huit heures sans discontinuer.

La consultation des oeuvres sur le net est toujours possible mais c'est moins bien qu'en live :p

En espérant que la visite vous a plu,

N'oubliez pas le guide, merci :)


	3. Engagement

**Disclaimers **: Gundam Wing et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Il se trouve par contre des satellites qui sont venus se greffer aux personnages originaux qui eux m'appartiennent et qui sont ici pour, je l'espère, votre plus grand plaisir.

**Genre **: Fic à chapitres. Yaoi.

**Résumé** : Ah, l'art. Le sourire de la Joconde... euh, de Heero. La fantaisie de Duo qui s'exprime à travers ses oeuvres et l'amour, oui. Oh lala ! comme dirait l'autre. Avec tout ça un soupçon de couleur, une pincée de créativité, des pinceaux, une palette et zou, ça donne un tableau aux mille teintes extrêmement bavard.

Puisqu'il y a eu un léger cafouillage au niveau du site ce Weekend, je vous offre un second chapitre ^^

Merci beaucoup en tout cas à toutes celles qui m'ont laissé de gentils compliments et mots, hugs et bises à toutes.

Bonne lecture :)

**Chap.3.**

**Engagement.**

Relena referma son casier en sifflotant et entra dans sa salle de classe. Elle vit Talia lui adresser un signe de main de sa place et la rejoignit. Il était huit heures moins sept, les élèves arrivaient tranquillement les uns après les autres. Les cours allaient commencer dans une petite dizaine de minutes et les élèves allaient avoir droit à quatre heures de perspective avec monsieur Charpentier.

Quatre heures de prise de tête. La perspective n'était pas la matière la plus amusante du programme.

A huit heures vingt deux, une légère agitation se saisit de quelques élèves alors qu'ils étaient tous en train de plancher sur un exercice.

- Damn it, Gordon ! Donne moi mon T ! C'est le mien pas le tien, regarde bien. C'est marqué dessus, comme le Port Salut, crétin congénital ! Mon nom est gravé au dos ! S'exclama Duo, énervé. Je ne vais pas conserver celui-ci indéfiniment, tu commences à me les briser.

- Calme toi, Dudu. S'inquiéta Relena.

Elle ne l'avait encore pas vu s'énerver autant. Il était vrai que Gordon, un autre élève de la classe, ne cessait de l'asticoter depuis à peu près trois jours, sous prétexte que sa famille était d'un clan plus important que le sien.

Gordon était écossais, tout comme Duo.

Les élèves de la classe avaient cessé de travailler et se regroupaient autour des deux élèves qui se tenaient pour le moment chacun assis à leur table, qui ne se trouvaient séparées que par deux autres.

Tables qui étaient très larges et loin d'être des tables de classe ordinaires. Ils avaient tous des tables à dessin ou tables d'architecte.

- Laisse tomber, il est plus entêté qu'une mule. Fit Trowa, avec un haussement d'épaules. Tu le récupèreras quand il aura le dos tourné.

- Tu parles, je vais aller le mettre dans mon casier oui ! Rétorqua le dénommé Gordon, qui fit mine de se déplacer vers la porte.

- Bouge un orteil et je t'explose ! Eclata Duo, qui contourna sa table pour foncer droit sur le garçon.

Son éclat de voix en fit sursauter plus d'un.

- Darren ! S'exclama Trowa d'une voix tout aussi forte.

Il chercha à le rattraper par le bras mais le rata de peu.

- Que se passe-t-il ici ? Demanda monsieur Charpentier qui entrait dans la salle.

Tout alla très vite. Si vite que peu se demandèrent comment il n'y avait pas eu de blessés.

- Pour la dernière fois, Gordon, récupère ton bon sang de T et rends moi le mien. Dit froidement Duo planté devant la table de Gordon.

Celui-ci était de nouveau derrière sa table. Il s'était dit qu'il ne risquait rien derrière la protection que lui offrait celle-ci. Il jetait de fréquents coups d'oeils vers le professeur qui arrivait un peu derrière Trowa et était certain qu'ils allaient arrêter le fou furieux qui était en train de l'assassiner du regard.

Il était lâche et idiot.

- Non. Dit-il avec un sourire sarcastique.

Il ne vit pas la table partir sur le côté et heurter la table voisine avec fracas. Pas plus qu'il ne se sentit soulever de son tabouret.

Il ne réalisa qu'il était dans la plus totale mouise quand il eut un regard violet presque noir dans le sien parce qu'il était à demi couché sur la table qui se trouvait derrière la sienne et qu'il avait mal aux reins en raison de sa position inconfortable.

La fille à qui la table appartenait s'était reculée avec un cri éffrayé.

- Je récupère mon T que ça te plaise ou non. Si tu mouftes, je te colle un pain. Déclara Duo entre ses dents serrées. Arrête de me gonfler, je ne suis pas d'humeur, gamin. Tu fais chier ton monde depuis trop longtemps. Si encore tu ne t'en prenais qu'à moi, passe, lad. So, stop playing around with everybody ! You're getting on my nerves Gordon !

- You're a fucking bastard, Maxwell, that's all you are. Murmura Gordon, l'oeil noir avant de rajouter un peu plus fort. Tu n'es même pas digne d'être un écossais.

Le regard de Duo s'agrandit. L'un de ses poings se leva et il l'abattit sans remords en direction du visage de son vis-à-vis qui était devenu livide.

Il n'arriva jamais à destination. Trowa l'avait bloqué.

- Stuart ! Aboya monsieur Charpentier, qui était arrivé à leur hauteur depuis longtemps. Vous dépassez les bornes ! Je vous ai entendu. Maxwell, du calme, laissez moi prendre les choses en main.

A l'extérieur dans la cour d'entrée, une moto avait passé le portail d'entrée quelques secondes plus tôt et comme toujours, le conducteur avait tourné la tête pour regarder à l'intérieur de la classe des premières années par les grandes baies vitrées. Il le faisait par habitude et aussi parce qu'il connaissait les élèves. Plus particulièrement l'un d'entre eux.

Ce qu'il vit, à ce moment là, lui fit arrêter le moteur de son véhicule, mettre la béquille à toute vitesse, en descendre et se précipiter à l'intérieur tout en retirant son casque.

- Comme je vous le précisais un peu plus tôt...

- Madame Une, deux élèves sont en train de se battre dans la salle des premières années ! S'exclama Hilde, la secrétaire, qui était entrée en catastrophe.

- COMMENT ? S'exclama Une avant de s'excuser auprès de son interlocuteur et de raccrocher.

Trowa retenait son cousin, qui tremblait de colère contenue, contre lui, au moment où entrèrent à la suite, monsieur Noirat, un autre professeur, Heero, JP le surveillant et la directrice.

Gordon était en train de copieusement se faire enguirlander et arborait un air mauvais. Il jetait de temps à autres un regard vers son compatriote écossais et trahissait ainsi sa volonté de lui nuire.

Charpentier avait à la main les deux règles T incriminées et il pouvait témoigner qu'il avait bien retrouvé celle de Duo sur la table de Gordon. Mais il n'arrivait pas à faire décrocher un mot à cet entêté pour savoir pourquoi il avait fait l'échange des règles.

- Il faut que je prenne l'air. Dit Duo à mi voix, entre ses dents serrées.

- Pouvons nous sortir prendre l'air une seconde monsieur ? Demanda Trowa.

Charpentier tourna la tête vers les deux cousins. Il nota la pâleur et les traits tendus de Duo. Hors il connaissait les problèmes de santé du jeune homme, comme tous ses collègues. Il préféra le laisser sortir pour qu'il reprenne son calme.

- Allez y. Cinq minutes. Dit-il avec un hochement de tête.

Ils prirent leurs vestes et sortirent en silence, suivis de Heero et de JP.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda JP. J'ai entendu que ça se battait dans la classe.

- Gordon cherche des noises à tout le monde mais tout particulièrement à Duo depuis quelques temps. Ce n'est qu'un sale gosse, envieux et mal dans sa peau, ça lui passera. En attendant il est plutôt chiant. Il a subtilisé le T de mon cousin et a fait l'échange avec le sien pendant qu'il avait le regard ailleurs. Le truc puéril. Simplement pour le provoquer. Expliqua Trowa sans émotion. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'était que Duo est sans doute patient mais jusqu'à un certain point et qu'il avait atteint ses limites. Les apparences sont trompeuses, Duo est beaucoup plus fort qu'il ne le paraît. Il s'en est mordu les doigts.

- Bois ça.

Heero était allé chercher un chocolat à la machine à café et était venu s'asseoir près de Duo qui avait pris place sur une des marches des escaliers du perron.

- Merci. Dit le jeune homme laconique, après avoir pris le gobelet.

Il souffla sur la boisson, pris une gorgée et tourna légèrement la tête vers son voisin. Le regard bleu l'observait tranquillement.

Duo aurait donné n'importe quoi pour l'embrasser à ce moment précis mais il préférait garder sa relation avec lui secrète, du moins au sein de l'établissement.

Il protégeait son petit ami autant qu'il le pouvait. Il n'y avait guère qu'un cercle de privilégiés qui étaient au courant.

Il s'appuya de l'épaule contre lui et soupira. La simple présence de Heero à ses côtés était un baume. Il se sentait toujours mieux, merveilleusement bien et en paix lorsqu'il était là. Heero était son équilibre, la force dont il manquait parfois.

- Nous en resterons là pour cette fois en ce qui concerne cet incident, monsieur Maxwell. Entendirent-ils.

Duo se retourna et vit Une qui se rapprochait, l'air sévère.

Il se leva et monta les trois marches qui lui permirent d'arriver à son niveau.

- Merci. Dit-il poliment tandis qu'il exécutait un léger salut en pliant le buste.

- Sachez toutefois que votre conduite est inadmissible pour quelqu'un de votre âge. Vous auriez dû réagir d'une toute autre manière face à l'attitude de votre camarade, qui est, je vous le rappelle, plus jeune que vous de quelques années. Lui dit-elle froidement. Je veux bien toutefois vous accorder les circonstances atténuantes, avec la fatigue et les examens qui approchent. Je sais ce que c'est que de sortir de ses gonds pour un détail idiot. Mais tentez de conserver votre sang froid à l'avenir, autant pour votre bien que pour celui des autres. Si votre cousin n'avait pas retenu votre poing, vous auriez pu faire des dégâts.

- A la table, madame la directrice. Je n'aurais fait des dégâts qu'à la table et éventuellement à ma main. Lui révéla Duo, très calme. Je n'allais pas frapper un garçon qui a cinq ans de moins que moi, qu'il m'ait fait tourné en bourrique et insulté ou pas. Je pratique la savate depuis des années et je frappe fort. Croyez moi, j'évite de me battre. Et vous avez tout à fait raison, j'ai eu tort de m'emporter. Je vous remercie de vous soucier de ma santé comme vous le faites.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, Gordon a reçu un avertissement. Il a avoué avoir créé l'incident pour vous provoquer et être à l'origine de la dispute. Bonne fin de matinée, messieurs. Déclara la jeune femme avant de tourner les talons.

Les quatre hommes s'entre regardèrent. Trowa se gratta la tête et son regard vert se posa sur son cousin.

- Je suppose qu'il va falloir rentrer. Nous avons du boulot. Dit-il. Charpente nous attend.

- Allons-y. Dit Duo avec un soupir.

- Part devant Tro, j'ai quelque chose à demander à Duo. Déclara Heero alors qu'il retenait Duo par le bras. Monsieur Charpentier accordera bien pour quelques minutes de plus à l'un de ses meilleurs élèves.

Duo le regarda surpris. JP et Trowa retournèrent à l'intérieur.

- Quelque chose à me demander ? Demanda le jeune homme.

- Oui. Ne restons pas là. Lui dit tranquillement Heero.

Il l'emmena un peu plus loin pour le faire asseoir sur le banc qui se trouvait dans la cour.

- Dis moi tout d'abord si tu te sens bien. S'enquit Heero. Tu n'as pas froid ?

Duo lui jeta un coup d'oeil intrigué.

- Hum. Trop papa poule pour être honnête. Fit-il, l'air tout à coup soupçonneux. Qu'es-tu en train de me concocter, mon beau japonais ?

- Quel jour sommes-nous ? Demanda le jeune sculpteur.

- Jeudi, pourquoi ? Répondit le jeune homme avant de réaliser. Yay Jeudi ! Tu ne donnes plus de cours depuis la semaine dernière. Dire que j'ai pu oublier ça ! Mais quelle andouille !

- Peux-tu te tourner s'il te plaît ? Demanda Heero qui avait un peu de mal à conserver son sérieux.

Duo avait le don de le dérider. Personne ne le faisait sortir de sa coquille avec autant de facilité et ne le faisait rire comme lui.

- Hein ?

Duo le fixait, l'air ahuri. Il ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir. Mais pas du tout.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il.

- Tu verras bien. Tourne toi, dos à moi. Répondit Heero avec un rire bref, qui posa ses mains sur le haut de ses bras. Allez, tête de bois.

- Mouais. Je me demande bien ce que tu m'as réservé. Grommela le jeune homme, qui tenta de regarder par dessus son épaule et il reçut une pichenette sur la joue. Ok je ne regarde pas.

Il posa son gobelet sur le banc, devant lui, et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. Dans la seconde qui suivit, il vit passer quelque chose de brillant devant ses yeux, puis sentit les doigts de Heero déplacer sa tresse une seconde. Il les sentit bouger un peu, chauds et doux, contre sa nuque, alors qu'il baissait les yeux sur la petite chose qui s'était perdue dans le pan de sa veste.

Il souleva celui-ci pour voir une petite clef en or gris étinceler au bout d'une chaîne faite du même métal. Il se retourna avec brusquerie. Il pensait avoir compris mais il lui fallait une confirmation.

- Noël n'est plus très loin et nous allons tous nous disperser pour retrouver nos familles. Je voulais t'offrir ton cadeau avant que tu ne rejoignes tes parents en Ecosse. Lui révéla Heero avec un sourire.

- Quel cadeau, Heero ? Demanda Duo, ébranlé, lorsque le jeune sculpteur le prit dans ses bras, au vu et au su de tous. Il ne s'agit pas simplement de ce bijou, n'est-ce pas.

- Non.

Le regard bleu était tout à coup devenu beaucoup plus sombre. L'écart entre les deux corps s'était réduit au point que les deux jeunes hommes ne ressentaient plus le froid ambiant.

- Cette demande est tout à fait officielle. Veux-tu devenir mon compagnon, Darren ? Je ne peux plus me passer de toi. Dit très doucement Heero.

Duo le regardait, interloqué.

Non ? Non ? Si !

Il était sérieux et il l'avait demandé.

Heero voulait s'engager et ils ne faisaient que sortir ensembles.

Ils n'avaient même pas encore franchi le pas.

Duo éclata d'un rire nerveux qui cessa aussi vite qu'il avait commencé.

- Je ne le crois pas ! Incorrigible romantique va ! Dit-il après s'être éclairci la voix et il lui tapota gentiment la joue lorsqu'il le vit se rembrunir. Rassure toi, je te prends au sérieux, Heero. Et tu comptes me porter pour me faire franchir le seuil comme une jeune mariée, une fois que nous serons arrivés chez toi, hum, par exemple, ce soir, après les cours ?

- Pourquoi ? Etre porté telle une jeune mariée rougissante fait partie de tes fantasmes ? Demanda Heero, le regard malicieux. Alors, ta réponse est oui, si j'ai bien compris ?

- Baka ! Ah haaa ! Je l'ai enregistré ce mot là, tu vois. Bien sûr que c'est oui. Mais tu oublies l'idée de me porter, grand truc. Dit doucement Duo, avant de rapprocher son visage du sien. Oui, je veux vivre avec toi, ma douceur bleue veloutée.

Il y eut un concert de sifflements lorsqu'ils s'embrassèrent.

Tous les élèves de première année avaient sorti leurs têtes par la fenêtre lorsqu'ils avaient remarqué que les deux hommes s'enlaçaient et leur professeur était certainement celui qui y mettait le plus d'enthousiasme. Tous, excepté un seul qui se tenait dans un renfoncement du mur et qui les observait, l'air mauvais.

La neige commença à tomber, très drue, dès la fin d'après midi et recouvrit rapidement la ville de son manteau blanc. Il se mit ensuite à geler alors que la nuit tombait. Peu de gens demeuraient à l'extérieur malgré les illuminations qui ornaient les rues et qui leur donnaient un petit air féerique. Il faisait trop froid. Tous rentraient chez eux et pour profiter d'une soirée tranquille au chaud.

Quelque part dans l'une des grandes maisons du quartier résidentiel de Sank, une chaussure tomba sur le parquet ciré avec bruit. Il y eut un rire bref, un marmonnement suivi d'un gémissement. Des pieds nus couinèrent sur le parquet, sur le bois de la rampe d'escalier.

- Tu me rends fou ! Emit une voix rendue rauque par le désir.

Il faisait sombre dans la vieille maison et pourtant ils n'avaient pas besoin de lumière. Ils étaient entrés en catastrophe, avaient claqué la porte derrière eux et n'avaient pas cessé de s'embrasser tout le long du chemin dans le long couloir tandis qu'ils se rendaient vers leur chambre.

Ils avaient essaimé des pièces de vêtement un peu partout, sur le parquet, une tablette, le pot à parapluie, la rampe d'escaliers, les marches et il y avait même un T-shirt sur la tête d'un buste.

- Heero... S'étrangla Duo avant d'haleter et d'écarquiller le regard.

Ils étaient presque parvenus au lit. Presque. Heero caressait le jeune homme avec une redoutable habileté et Duo était en train de perdre la tête.

- Attends ! Bredouilla-t-il avant de se dégager de ses bras et de le tenir éloigné du bout des doigts. Ça devient chaud là. Laisse moi le temps de me concentrer sinon je vais partir en free style !

- Laisse toi aller, lutin. Quelle importance ! Soupira Heero qui lui avait saisi les doigts pour venir plaquer son torse contre le sien et couvrir son cou de petits baisers fiévreux.

- Attends ! Non ! Tu as une façon de faire ça ... Lorsque tu m'avais dit que tu avais du sang russe, tu avais omis de me dire que tu avais aussi hérité de la passion volcanique de ce peuple. Fait appel à la sagesse et à la patience de tes ancêtres japonais voyons ! Bredouilla le jeune homme qui se sentait complètement perdre pied. Oui je sais, je parle trop. Ne me jette pas ce regard là.

Heero se mit à rire et lui attrapa doucement les hanches.

- Mea culpa, lutin. Je me suis emballé. Mais que veux-tu, tu es à croquer. Dit-il avant de l'attirer un peu plus vers lui pour l'entourer de ses bras. Nous allons prendre tout notre temps, c'est promis.

Il le fit reculer vers le lit avec de petits baisers sur le cou et les épaules, repoussa l'épaisse couette qui recouvrait celui-ci et l'invita à s'allonger. Il le débarrassa de la dernière pièce de vêtement qui le couvrait, autrement dit de son caleçon avant de finir de se dévêtir.

Le regard de Duo était resté posé sur lui tout ce temps, brillant. Il se sentait fébrile. Heero posa un genou sur la surface du lit, vit la main du jeune homme se tendre vers lui, la saisit et vint dans ses bras.

Ils demeurèrent quelques secondes enlacés, subitement aussi nerveux l'un que l'autre.

Ils étaient à la fois bouleversés et heureux d'être enfin peau contre peau.

Duo se serra un peu plus contre Heero, regard plongé dans le sien.

- Je t'aime, Heero. Fais moi tiens. Murmura-t-il avant de prendre l'une des mains de ce dernier. Je t'appartiens.

Heero pouvait percevoir la confiance que son compagnon plaçait en lui et il en fut touché.

Il le laissa guider sa main vers son entrejambe. Il voulait le laisser le guider pour cette première fois, aller à son rythme. Lorsqu'il sentit sous ses doigts la brûlante colonne de chair de Duo, qu'il lut le trouble dans son regard et qu'il vit ses lèvres s'entrouvrir sous un souffle plus rapide, il fut émerveillé de constater qu'il était celui qui procurait ces sensations de plaisir au jeune homme.

Jamais aucun de ses amants, de passage ou même ceux qui avaient un temps partagé sa vie, n'avaient été aussi réceptifs.

Le jeune homme acceptait pour la toute première fois qu'un homme soit avec lui dans le même lit, nu. Qu'il le touche et qu'il lui fasse l'amour. Heero se sentait privilégié, incroyablement honoré de pouvoir être celui qui serait le premier à lui offrir la possibilité de connaître son premier plaisir entre les bras d'un homme.

Il tenait entre ses doigts son sexe, cette partie de lui si tendre et si fragile. Hors rien n'était plus vulnérable qu'un homme dans cette position.

Il pouvait sentir contre sa main le soyeux de ses poils pubiens. Il avait contre sa poitrine celle du jeune homme et le cœur de ce dernier battait si vite que sa bouche en était rose.

Il pencha la tête pour capturer ces lèvres qui se tendaient vers lui et très lentement commencer une délicate caresse de sa main, en un mouvement doux, autour de cette si brûlante verge qui lui avait été proposée avec tant de tendre confiance.

Duo se cambra lentement avec une grâce qui l'émut, s'ouvrit d'avantage exposant la totalité de son corps à sa vue et réfugia son visage dans le haut de son bras, lorsqu'il libéra sa bouche. Il déposa alors de petits baisers gourmands sur le haut de ses épaules et sa poitrine.

Le jeune homme était tout à lui, gémissant et heureux, et il sentait son désir pour lui le brûler tout entier.

Il ne sut plus très bien ensuite ce qui se passa, à partir du moment où il avait senti la chaleur l'envahir. Il se déconnecta simplement de la réalité pour vivre un rêve.

Quelque chose eut lieu entre cet instant précis où il avait débuté ses caresses et celui où il entra en lui avec lenteur pour éprouver un bonheur indicible.

Avant d'en vivre un autre, puis encore un suivant.

Son monde était devenu améthyste le jour où il avait eu pour la première fois son regard dans le sien. Il avait découvert la vie au travers de cette couleur exceptionnelle et rare qu'était ce bleu violacé que l'on pouvait nommer indigo, tout comme la couleur de son regard.

Il existait en effet deux indigo et aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, lorsque Duo l'avait regardé dans les yeux, comme il l'avait fait à plusieurs reprises, lors de ces instants délicieux, ils s'étaient confondus pour ne plus faire qu'un.

Leur monde était bleu et ils appartenaient tout deux à la septième couleur de l'arc en ciel.

Heero avait vécu une intense folie, une joie extraordinaire. Celle de voir s'épanouir dans ses bras un être magnifique. Il l'avait vu changer, exprimer tour à tour bonheur, plaisir et désir.

Tout s'était fait avec un naturel et une tendresse extraordinaires.

Il n'avait pu réaliser, jusqu'à ce jour, combien il était merveilleux de faire l'amour à la personne que l'on aimait et s'en voir repayer de retour, au centuple. Il n'avait jamais vécu la chose avec autant d'intensité.

Il avait redécouvert les joies du sexe avec l'être le plus sensible, le plus aimant et le plus émouvant qui lui ait été donné de rencontrer.

Il l'attira un peu plus contre lui tandis que Duo soupirait, très chat dans son attitude. Il donnait la sensation d'être sur le point de ronronner, alors que Heero lui caressait doucement le dos et les cheveux. Heero pressa ses lèvres contre son front puis ne bougea plus.

Il était bien contre son petit chat, son homme, si délicat et doux. Félin, câlin et affectueux. Si gracieux dans l'amour et pourtant si puissant dans l'étreinte aux moments les plus intenses.

Il se souvenait mieux, à présent que la tempête s'était calmée, que tout était paisible et sur le point de très lentement glisser vers l'oubli du sommeil.

Il se souvenait du goût de sa peau sous ses lèvres, de son odeur, de la force de ses étreintes et de ses coups de reins. Il avait tout aimé, jusqu'à ses mots fous, ses gémissements, ses encouragements extatiques.

Il avait encore dans la rétine la vision de ses traits légèrement contractés par un plaisir magique et légèrement douloureux, de son regard à la fois surpris et heureux, de ce flou alors qu'il s'était perdu dans chacun de ces orgasmes qu'il avait eu.

Il avait été témoin de cela, du plaisir qu'il lui avait offert. Il n'avait jamais ressenti plus grand bonheur qu'à cet instant précis et n'avait été heureux que de cela, de savoir que Duo l'avait été. Le reste n'avait été que secondaire.

Vivre son orgasme avait été quelque chose de différent, quelque chose qu'il n'avait encore pas expérimenté jusqu'ici. Pas avec cette force en tout cas.

Il avait déjà éprouvé beaucoup de plaisir, simplement en étant témoin de celui de son partenaire. Il avait découvert que le fait de s'entendre solliciter à poursuivre l'acte par ses appels et offrir un peu plus de soi par ses encouragements n'en était que plus motivant. Il avait eu entre les bras un être passionné, au physique qu'il connaissait déjà mais qu'il n'avait encore pas eu sous les doigts, qui avait répondu à ses moindres caresses avec une sensibilité inattendue.

Duo l'avait galvanisé de ses baisers et encouragé de ses caresses. Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour connaître une ascension fulgurante et la folie des sens.

Heero s'endormit sur un sourire, les doigts entrelacés à ceux de son désormais compagnon.

Il avait ardemment souhaité que Duo le devienne, dès l'instant où il avait posé les yeux sur lui ce matin là. Il n'avait pourtant rien d'une midinette, ne croyait ni au coup de foudre et encore moins au grand amour avant de voir arriver dans cette salle, ce matin d'octobre, ce qu'il avait tout d'abord pris pour un adolescent à l'allure dégingandée.

Il avait tout de suite été saisi par l'image que lui offrait ce jeune qui était entré avec fracas. Il avait tout enregistré en un seul coup d'oeil, un peu avant qu'il ne ressorte en catastrophe le rouge aux joues.

La longue tresse qui reposait telle un serpent endormi sur son épaule, les bras encombrés de ses affaires, le corps alerte, qu'il avait deviné athlétique dans son jean et son pull noirs. Sans parler de ce regard, derrière ses fines lunettes à montures carrées.

Il avait été séduit bien avant d'être intrigué, charmé bien plus qu'attiré physiquement. Il n'avait jusque là eu que des aventures, des hommes avec lesquels il se contentait de satisfaire sa libido, même s'il passait des moments agréables en dehors du lit avec eux.

Il avait eu envie d'être différent avec ce garçon qu'il avait deviné à part. Il avait eu envie de le découvrir, d'apprendre à le connaître comme ces tableaux de maîtres dans lesquels l'oeil ne s'ennuyait jamais tant il y avait de choses à y trouver. Il avait ressenti ce besoin de le protéger, de le choyer comme une oeuvre d'art, un trésor.

Ce besoin avait été réel, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi sincère dans une relation avec quelqu'un et s'était investi tout entier dans cette tâche qui avait consisté à approcher Duo avec prudence et patience.

Il ne l'avait pas conquis. Loin de là.

Il était celui qui avait été conquis. Celui qui avait laissé ses nombreuses barrières s'effacer devant le jeune homme pour qu'il vienne à lui. Il avait toujours été distant avec les étrangers, comptait très peu d'amis et de parents dans son entourage proche. Il n'était pas spécialement un solitaire mais était méfiant.

Duo s'était ce soir entièrement offert à lui, corps et âme avec un naturel et un abandon fascinants. Il l'avait fait dans un acte d'amour et de dévotion si complet qu'ils en avaient vibré à l'unisson pendant une intense seconde, une interminable seconde, en totale harmonie.

Personne lui avait jamais offert autant et il lui était reconnaissant de lui avoir montré ce qu'était véritablement le sentiment d'amour et non pas le simple état amoureux.

Les heures s'écoulèrent lentement. Dans le couloir, en bas des escaliers qui menaient au salon, une vieille comtoise sonna deux coups avant de laisser son pendule reprendre le décompte des secondes et des minutes.

Un long corps musclé bougea dans le lit, passa de la position chien de fusil à la ventrale. Un bras glissa pour prendre dans le vide un court instant tandis qu'un pied dépassait de la couette.

Soupir.

Des paupières se soulevèrent sur un regard bleu ensommeillé. L'éveillé s'étira, se mit sur les coudes, passa sa main dans ses courts cheveux bruns puis tourna la tête avant que ses lèvres ne s'étirent en un sourire lent.

Son voisin de lit dormait sur le côté, un bras enroulé autour d'un oreiller, les cheveux dans la figure. Le semblant de chignon qu'il s'était fait avant de s'endormir pour ne pas être gêné par sa chevelure dans son sommeil, ne tenait que par miracle.

Heero repoussa les mèches du bout des doigts avec douceur. Il prit bien garde de ne surtout pas réveiller le dormeur. Celui-ci avait besoin de son quota de sommeil par jour.

Duo tressaillit et le jeune sculpteur se traita de tous les noms d'oiseaux possibles.

- Mmgnmmheero ? Emit Duo avant d'ouvrir un oeil.

- Dors. Murmura Heero, qui vint déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Dors tu en as besoin et il est tard. Je vais aller boire un verre d'eau et je reviens.

- Mhunhunh. Marmonna le jeune homme, qui se mit sur le ventre avec un soupir.

Sa chute de reins était une merveille. Heero, émoustillé, sortit du lit avant de changer d'avis et de consommer du Duo en guise de cinquième repas.

Il mit ses chaussons qui se trouvaient non loin et alla chercher un T-shirt dans son armoire. La maison était bien chauffée mais après avoir quitté la chaleur du lit et celle de Duo, il était couvert de frissons. Il enfila son T-shirt sur la première marche des escaliers avant de descendre au rez-de-chaussée pour se rendre directement à la cuisine.

Il n'alluma pas le plafonnier, préféra utiliser l'éclairage de la hotte, moins violent et changea d'avis pour le verre d'eau. Il mit de l'eau à chauffer pour un thé après avoir sorti une casserole d'un élément, l'avoir rempli d'eau et posé sur sa plaque à induction. Il étouffa un bâillement tandis qu'il cherchait l'une de ses boîtes à thé et le sucre.

Il prépara ensuite une tasse et une cuillère, posa le sachet de thé dans la tasse. Ses gestes ralentissaient, son regard se faisait vague et un doux sourire était venu étirer ses lèvres. Il repensait aux moments qu'il avait partagé quelques heures plus tôt avec son compagnon.

Sa tête se pencha légèrement, ses doigts jouèrent machinalement avec l'étiquette du sachet de thé tandis que ses pensées s'enfuyaient très loin, à cent lieues de l'endroit où il se trouvait.

Il avait été heureux. Incroyablement heureux. Il n'aurait jamais pensé être capable un jour de ressentir un tel bonheur, vivre un moment d'une telle intensité entre les bras de quelqu'un.

Cela aurait pourtant pu ne jamais se faire.

Trowa était venu un jour, il y avait environ trois semaines, peu après leur court séjour en forêt avec leurs amis, pour lui demander s'il était possible qu'ils se voient. Le cousin de Duo avait besoin de lui parler de certaines choses concernant le jeune homme qui étaient importantes et qu'il devait savoir.

- Ceci avant que tu ne décides si oui ou non tu as l'intention de poursuivre la relation avec Duo. Avait dit Trowa, le regard sérieux.

Ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous dans un endroit tranquille, un restaurant en dehors de la ville.

Heero avait eu la surprise de voir arriver Trowa en compagnie de Quatre.

- Je suis ici pour les mêmes raisons que les tiennes, Hee. Avait dit Quatre avant de lever la main lorsqu'il l'avait vu froncer les sourcils. Rassure toi, si je tiens à lui, ce n'est pas de la même manière que toi. J'aime toujours Mil. J'ai beaucoup d'attachement pour Duo, lui et moi avons bon nombre de points en commun. Je le considèrerais plutôt comme un jeune frère. Si je suis là aujourd'hui c'est pour en savoir plus sur lui avant de faire transférer son dossier dans mon service. Duo préfère que ce soit Tro qui me parle de lui.

Quatre était médecin. Neuropsychiatre à l'hôpital général de Sank.

Ils avaient pris place dans une petite salle privé où il leur avait été servi un repas simple mais copieux. Trowa avait abordé le sujet qui les intéressait à la fin du repas, au moment du café.

- Duo a eu un accident de moto, très grave, il y a un tout petit peu plus de quatre ans maintenant. Personne n'est responsable, si ce n'est la plaque de verglas qui se trouvait devant lui et qu'il n'avait pas vue. Avait-il commencé par expliquer. Cet accident aurait pu être mortel, il ne l'a pas été. Il a été ramené aux urgences dans un état indescriptible. S'il n'y avait pas eu son casque, sa boîte crânienne aurait subi beaucoup plus de dégâts. Il avait eu par ailleurs de multiples fractures, aux jambes, au bassin, aux bras. Sa colonne vertébrale a été épargnée par miracle. Les médecins s'étaient alors dit que s'il n'avait pas été sportif, il ne s'en serait certainement pas sorti aussi bien. Il pratique la boxe française depuis qu'il est enfant, tout comme moi.

Le jeune homme s'était accordé un moment de réflexion, pour rassembler ses idées avant de poursuivre.

- J'ai résumé les faits et volontairement peu détaillé les blessures de mon cousin pour ne pas vous assommer par tout ce qui était termes techniques. Si tu tiens absolument à connaître son dossier, Quatre, tu peux y avoir accès par son médecin personnel, le professeur Ramsey, qui se trouve en Ecosse. Avait-il dit avant de se tourner vers Heero. Ce qui est important ici est de savoir ce qui s'est passé par la suite, Heero. Duo a traversé un enfer. Je veux que tu saches très exactement ce qu'il a connu pendant deux ans. Je ne veux pas que tu t'apitoies sur son sort. Je ne veux pas que tu te dises que ce qu'il a vécu est horrible ou que tu aies ce réflexe ridicule de personnes qui l'ont autrefois connu et que tu te dises : pourquoi lui ? Ce qui est arrivé est arrivé. C'est malheureux mais c'est ainsi.

Heero avait dégluti avec difficulté sous le regard dur qui s'était planté dans le sien à ce moment là.

- Quatre peut avoir plus de recul que toi parce qu'il est médecin mais toi tu es amoureux. Je veux que tu prennes conscience de ce qu'est véritablement devenu l'homme que tu fréquentes. Duo a vu sa vie brisée. Il avait une vie, était heureux, avait une petite amie adorable et était un sportif reconnu. Tout s'est effondré, du jour au lendemain. Avait révélé Trowa, d'un ton neutre. J'ai vu ce garçon, ce frère que j'aimais, s'enfoncer chaque jour un peu plus dans la dépression. Puis attenter à ces jours.

Il y avait eu un silence.

- Je l'ai découvert à moitié mort dans la salle de bain de notre appartement, coincé entre la baignoire et la cuvette des toilettes. Un an pile, jour pour jour après son accident. Avait-il repris avec difficulté. En train de baigner dans ses déjections et ses vomissures. Il avait pris tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Je ne sais plus combien il y avait de plaquettes de cachets et de bouteilles vides par terre près de lui. Il avait pris des anxiolytiques, d'autres cochonneries, le tout mélangé à de l'alcool. Ce n'était pas un appel au secours. Je n'étais pas censé revenir avant une bonne semaine.

Les traits de Trowa s'étaient crispés un court instant et ses yeux verts s'étaient mis à briller de larmes. Il s'était détourné, avait inspiré avec force, pour presser son pouce sur ses paupières fermées et ses deux compagnons avaient attendus. Ils avaient respecté avec pudeur sa douleur, la comprenaient. Rien n'était plus difficile que de se trouver face à quelqu'un que l'on aimait et que l'on découvrait malheureux au point de tenter de mettre fin à ses jours. La culpabilité de Trowa était tangible. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir décelé le mal être de son cousin à ce moment là.

Heero avait porté une main à ses lèvres pour dissimuler leur tremblement et fermé les yeux un instant. Duo avait tenté de se tuer, ne se supportait plus. Il avait déjà compris sa souffrance et essayait de la lui ôter par tous les moyens. Il savait que ce ne serait pas facile, que cela allait prendre du temps.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas était que ce qu'il allait entendre ensuite allait ruiner tout ses espoirs.

- Duo ne supporte pas les antidépresseurs, uniquement des anxiolytiques légers prescrits par son neurologue. Il ne les prends plus aujourd'hui. Après ce qui s'est passé, sa tentative de suicide, il refuse toute aide extérieure médicamenteuse. Les épileptiques sont difficiles à vivre, dépressifs et ont des problèmes de mémoire. Il y a quelque chose dont il a omis de te parler l'autre soir. Il s'agit de douleurs qu'il peut avoir dans le bras ou la jambe gauche, parfois la main du même côté. C'est un signal, une sorte d'avertissement. Il peut en avoir avant un déclenchement de crise. Avait continué d'expliquer Trowa. Dans le cas de Duo, que ce soit pour hier comme pour aujourd'hui, il a changé. Beaucoup. Sitôt après sa tentative de suicide, il s'est battu pour reprendre une vie normale, mais il n'est plus le garçon ouvert et plein de vie qu'il était autrefois.

- J'imagine qu'il a dû pas mal galérer. Avait déclaré Quatre, qui était intervenu pour la seconde fois depuis le début de la conversation.

Il lui avait proposé du café et le cousin de Duo avait accepté.

- La reprise du sport et de ses études n'a pas été facile, en effet. Il ne s'était pas entraîné depuis deux ans. Il n'avait eu recours l'année précédent son retour à la boxe française, qu'aux exercices chez le kiné. Il lui avait fallu tout retravailler et ceci sans se décourager, une fois de retour au club. Avait dit Trowa avec un soupir et il s'était reculé dans sa chaise. Même topo pour les études, mais là, il avait eu un mal fou à suivre avec son traitement et ceci malgré la phénoménale mémoire dont il disposait déjà naturellement. Il faut savoir que ce qu'il prend diminue ses capacités mémorielles. Il a dû arrêter ses études d'avocat. J'ai cru qu'il allait une fois de plus sombrer dans la dépression lorsqu'il lui a fallu prendre cette décision.

Quatre et Heero avaient compris la détresse de Duo d'avoir à abandonner si près du but. Il n'avait plus eu que ses examens à passer, avait ses problèmes de santé et il n'arrivait pas à supporter la pression.

Il avait pourtant eu un parcours impressionnant pour un jeune de son âge. Il avait tenté de s'en sortir une première fois avec ses études de droit et essayait à présent avec les Beaux Arts. Il avait obtenu son diplôme de fin d'études secondaires à dix sept ans, à vingt avait son accident, avait passé deux années à s'en remettre plus ou moins et était retourné finir les deux années qui lui restait dans son école de droit avant de prendre la décision d'abandonner.

- Je sais que nous avons tous nos valises à porter, Heero. Tu as également les tiennes et Duo aura à t'accepter avec. Néanmoins, je le répèterais jamais assez, mon cousin est un handicapé. Ne sursaute pas, c'est exactement ce qu'il est. Avait précisé Trowa. C'est un homme malade, avec ses sautes d'humeur, ses crises, moins importantes et moins nombreuses qu'autrefois mais tout de même existantes. Je veux que tu prennes conscience de ce qu'il est et non je ne te prends pas pour un imbécile et encore moins pour l'idiot du village.

- Laisse moi au moins le temps d'en placer une, Trowa, tu fais les questions et les réponses ! Avait dit Heero un peu sèchement avant de le regretter. Je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour Duo mais j'ai parfaitement conscience de ce qu'il est.

- Si tu es capable l'accepter, non, de l'assumer avec sa maladie dans ce cas essaie de ne pas commettre de bourdes. Ne fait pas ce que lui a fait sa fiancée. Elle était tout pour lui et il était soit disant tout pour elle. Avait dit le cousin de Duo entre ses dents serrées qui s'était penché en avant pour poser un poing serré sur la table. Elle l'aimait tant, soit disant, qu'elle est venue trois fois le voir à l'hôpital puis n'est plus revenue. Elle l'aimait tant que lorsqu'il a enfin pu sortir, elle n'est venu le voir chez lui qu'une seule fois, ne l'a pas embrassé, pas touché et lui a tout juste adressé un sourire avant de s'en aller. Dans les jours qui ont suivi, elle lui annonçait par téléphone, pas de vive voix, non, par téléphone, qu'elle rompait.

Heero avait fixé son ami, très pâle. Il se demandait comment il y avait des personnes qui pouvaient être assez immondes pour oser faire cela à quelqu'un.

- Elle est la seule responsable de ce qui est arrivé à Duo par la suite. Cette tentative de suicide. Si elle s'était montrée un tant soit peu humaine et compréhensive, aimante, il ne serait rien arrivé. Cette fille est une abomination. Si je la croise un jour de nouveau sur mon chemin, elle regrettera d'être née, qu'elle soit une Catalonia ou non.

Les mots étaient tombés cassants, comme un couperet de guillotine.

L'eau frémissait dans la casserole et de la vapeur d'eau s'en échappait.

Heero coupa le feu et versa l'eau chaude dans sa tasse, reposa la casserole, mit les deux sucres et tourna doucement avec la cuillère.

Il ne ferait jamais de mal à Duo, il tenait bien trop à lui.

Le son de pieds nus et de tissu qui frottait sur une surface se fit entendre dans le silence. Il se retourna pour voir un être étrange mais gracieux s'avancer vers lui à petits pas.

Il sourit et s'appuya contre le meuble de cuisine pour le regarder approcher.

Duo arrivait enroulé dans la couette, le visage tout enchifrené de sommeil, des mèches qui lui pendaient sur les joues.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda celui-ci avant de bâiller, le nez dans la couette.

- Je me suis fait un thé. En veux-tu un ? Lui proposa Heero qui ouvrit les bras pour le prendre contre lui lorsqu'il fit quelques pas de plus pour le rejoindre.

- Non, je te veux toi. Murmura Duo qui ouvrit un peu la couette pour plaquer son corps contre le sien. Mmm, mais tu n'as rien sous ton T-shirt...

Heero retint la couette tandis que le jeune homme pressait des lèvres gourmandes sur son cou et découvrait son épaule pour y déposer des baisers. Il renversa légèrement la tête en arrière, le laissa poursuivre ses caresses.

Duo était différent de celui qu'il avait eu dans les bras et qui s'était offert à lui quelques heures plus tôt. Il se montrait entreprenant, conquérant, nettement plus affirmé.

Le désir était de nouveau là, impérieux, violent, qui lui faisait marteler le coeur dans la poitrine.

Le jeune homme était doué. Joueur, sensuel et tendre. Heero avança son bassin aussitôt qu'il sentit les mains de son compagnon passer sur ses fesses après avoir légèrement soulevé son T-shirt et leurs duretés entrèrent en contact.

- Ma poésie bleue... Murmura Duo, très tendre. J'ai envie de toi Heero. J'ai envie de te faire l'amour.

Heero avait envie de Duo en lui. Il n'avait jamais eu autant envie d'avoir quelqu'un en lui de cette façon, lui qui d'ordinaire avait plutôt tendance à être celui qui dominait la situation. Il laissa Duo lui dévorer la bouche avec bonheur, le pousser vers le mur et se laissa manipuler, complètement dépendant, soumis, parcouru de frissons.

Les caresses se poursuivaient, plus rapides, fiévreuses.

Ils se laissèrent glisser sur le sol sur la couette. Duo remonta le T-Shirt de son compagnon, mais ne le lui enleva pas, et multiplia les caresses sur son torse, son abdomen. Il le rendit fou lorsqu'il se contenta de caresser l'intérieur de ses jambes et son entrecuisse sans jamais toucher son sexe une seconde.

Heero balbutiait des mots sans suite lorsqu'il glissa une main entre ses jambes pour le mettre en condition, très doucement introduire un doigt taquin dans ce brûlant orifice qui était le sien.

Il prit tout le temps qu'il fallut, le mena à un premier plaisir délicat et tendre simplement en le préparant à ce qui allait s'ensuivre.

- Viens.

Heero souriait.

- Viens, fais moi tiens, Darren. Je veux que tu contrôles ce corps que je t'offre. Murmura-t-il tandis qu'il passait un bras autour de son cou.

Le regard de Duo s'emplit de larmes lorsqu'il entra en Heero. Il baissa la tête, haletant, saisi par les sensations que la pénétration lui procurait.

C'était si nouveau, si différent, presque douloureux et pourtant ce qu'il ressentait était absolument sublime. Il était en Heero, dans cet exquise partie de lui-même qui lui était offerte et qu'il envahissait.

- Regardes moi.

Les mains de Heero étaient venues se placer autour de son visage.

Il releva les yeux pour se retrouver dans une mer bleue et eut un sourire difficile, un peu crispé. Il poussa un peu plus loin, buta sur une légère protubérance, vit Heero exprimer du plaisir et s'enfonça profondément avant d'amorcer des allers retours réguliers et lents.

Il n'y eut bientôt plus que le plaisir, les regards, les souffles, qui parfois s'arrêtaient pour reprendre, rapides.

Dans la cuisine n'étaient plus que deux statues de chair, presque des ombres mouvantes. Des statues vivantes, souples, brûlantes, couvertes de sueur, dont les muscles se contractaient sous la lumière blafarde de la lune, qui passait par les carreaux de la fenêtre qui se trouvait au dessus de l'évier.

Leurs respirations étaient houleuses à présent. Ils ne se décrochaient pas du regard, malgré la difficulté de conserver leur concentration.

Les mains de Heero s'étaient retirées de son visage et s'étaient plaquées sur les côtés pour saisir la couette à pleine poignées et lentement remonter au dessus de sa tête.

Il respirait très vite, déglutissait convulsivement, était magnifique.

Duo était maintenant à son plein rythme et était heureux de voir que son compagnon éprouvait du plaisir. Il aimait le sentir vibrer contre lui, sentir sa chaleur, ressentir autour de lui ce merveilleux fourreau extraordinairement étroit qui palpitait.

Il était en train de vivre, une fois de plus, une expérience sublime entre les bras de l'homme qu'il aimait, partageait avec lui les plus beaux instant de sa vie et ne regrettait rien. Non rien, surtout pas de lui avoir avoué son amour pour lui.

Il aimait tout en lui à cet instant précis, surtout l'entendre prononcer son nom et émettre ces petits gémissements émouvants.

Il avança un bras, glissa ses doigts entre ceux de l'une des mains de son compagnon tandis qu'il se penchait sur sa bouche et la prit, affamé. Il conserva les doigts de son autre main qu'il avait autour de la verge de Heero pour poursuivre le long et puissant massage qu'il exerçait dessus. Il l'entendit gémir sous ses lèvres.

La main libre de Heero vint se poser sur ses reins, les griffa dans un spasme avant de se plaquer dessus pour l'encourager à augmenter la force de ses allers retours et il le sentit lui mordre l'épaule.

La morsure ne fut pas violente. Elle excita Duo juste assez pour qu'il donne ses derniers et plus violents coups de reins. Le jeune homme avait la tête près de la sienne. Il entendit le long et bruyant gémissement que son compagnon eut lors de son orgasme, alors qu'il le sentait décoller ses épaules du sol dans le même temps. Leurs torses se plaquèrent un court instant l'un contre l'autre et Duo se sentit repousser vers l'arrière.

Heero se laissa retomber, haletant, un peu avant que Duo ne sente la vague arriver, monstrueuse, phénoménale. Elle emporta tout sur son passage, oblitéra tout. Pendant un court instant, il ne vit plus rien, ne sentit que le plaisir, ne fut plus que cela, de la tête aux pieds et en eut la respiration coupée. Il rejeta la tête en arrière, serra les mâchoires, inconscient du son sourd qu'il produisit puis relâcha de l'air.

La vague se retira et il se sentit voguer sur une mer d'huile, légèrement étourdi.

Il se retira, vint poser son front sur le torse de son compagnon avec un soupir et lui entoura la taille de ses bras. Heero posa une main sur sa tête pour lui caresser les cheveux, l'autre entre les deux épaules.

Ils demeurèrent quelques minutes silencieux, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, pour se remettre de ce qu'ils venaient de vivre.

- C'était... Soupira Heero, qui rompit le silence.

- Tant que cela ? Dit Duo qui vint placer sa tête au dessus de la sienne avec un large sourire.

- Mmm oui. Déclara son compagnon l'oeil malicieux.

- Eh bien, je ne me savais pas si bon au lit moi. Rétorqua le jeune homme, un sourcil levé, avec un sourire.

Heero posa son mollet sur cette partie charnue et souple de son individu qui lui servait à s'asseoir, avant de remonter son pied entre ses deux fesses et Duo les resserra instinctivement. Le jeune sculpteur lui adressa un sourire charmeur.

- Comptes-tu passer la nuit dans la cuisine, avec le froid qu'il fait ? Demanda-t-il, taquin.

- Pourquoi pas ? S'esclaffa Duo avant de caresser sa cuisse. Allez gourmand, on va se remettre au lit.

La seconde suivante, ils se poursuivaient dans les escaliers. Ils avaient de l'énergie à revendre et le reste de la nuit devant eux. Temps qu'ils employèrent à consacrer à une occupation fort ludique. Après tout, ils avaient une pendaison de crémaillère à faire.

Mais à deux.

**Pancarte déposée près d'une casquette de guide sur une table boiteuse, à la sortie du musée : **

Le musée est ouvert de neuf heures à dix huit heures sans discontinuer.

Suis partie en pause déjeuner - s'inscrire sur la feuille ci-dessous pour la visite suivante - Serais ravie de vous revoir dans une petite demi heure.

Un badge est offert à toute personne qui fait la visite de deux heures au lieu de celle d'une demi heure ^^

A bientôt :)


	4. Dimanche noir

**Disclaimers **: Gundam Wing et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Il se trouve par contre des satellites qui sont venus se greffer aux personnages originaux qui eux m'appartiennent et qui sont ici pour, je l'espère, votre plus grand plaisir.

**Genre **: Fic à chapitres. Yaoi.

**Résumé** : Ah, l'art. Le sourire de la Joconde... euh, de Heero. La fantaisie de Duo qui s'exprime à travers ses oeuvres et l'amour, oui. Oh lala ! comme dirait l'autre. Avec tout ça un soupçon de couleur, une pincée de créativité, des pinceaux, une palette et zou, ça donne un tableau aux mille teintes extrêmement bavard.

Merci beaucoup à toutes celles qui m'ont laissé de gentils compliments et mots, hugs et bises à toutes.

Bonne lecture :)

**Chap. 4.**

**Dimanche noir.**

Heero ouvrit l'armoire à linge d'un geste rapide avant d'en sortir deux serviettes et un gant propres d'une main et les caler sous son bras. Son autre main retenait le téléphone contre son oreille.

Il repoussa la porte de l'armoire, fit demi tour et repris le chemin de la chambre d'un pas vif avant de brusquement s'arrêter au milieu du couloir.

- Ah, Quatre, bonjour. Je suis absolument désolé de te déranger si tôt mais je t'appelais pour te signaler que Duo n'allait pas bien du tout. Dit-il d'un ton rapide, avant de s'adosser contre le mur.

- Tu ne me déranges pas Heero, je comprends ton inquiétude. Vient-il d'augmenter le dosage du Qansilax d'un demi cachet ? Demanda Quatre d'une voix un peu endormie avant de bâiller.

- Je n'en sais rien, il ne me l'a pas dit. Répondit le jeune sculpteur qui repartit en direction de la chambre, le front plissé, l'air soucieux. Il s'est réveillé il y a deux heures, il était barbouillé. Ce sont ses vomissements qui m'ont tiré du sommeil. Tu le connais, si je n'avais pas insisté pour t'appeler et avoir ton avis, il serait resté comme ça toute la journée. Il ne voulait pas que je te réveille. N'y a-t-il rien que l'on puisse faire pour le soulager ? Il arrive tout juste à articuler trois mots, il est presque sans cesse le nez dans la cuvette des toilettes et il a des pertes d'équilibre phénoménales. Il réussit tout de même à plaisanter malgré tout ça.

- C'est tout à fait de lui ça. Il ne veut pas t'inquiéter, Heero, et il a raison. Ce qu'il traverse est désagréable mais n'est rien de grave. Les pertes d'équilibre ne sont qu'un petit problème neurologique passager. Le rassura Quatre avec un sourire que le jeune homme devina. Il va falloir qu'il cesse de prendre ce demi cachet supplémentaire et que nous lui donnions un autre traitement. Nous craignions avec son neurologue qu'il ne s'adapte pas à celui-ci et c'est le cas. D'où les crises qu'il a eu récemment.

Il y eut un court silence alors que Heero arrivait dans la chambre et qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle de bains contigüe à celle-ci qui se trouvait dans le fond de la pièce.

- Ce qui m'ennuie c'est la réaction qu'il va avoir lorsque tu vas lui annoncer la décision que je viens de prendre, parce qu'il sait ce qui va se passer. Soupira Quatre. Qui dit changement de traitement pour en aborder un nouveau dit réadaptation du corps à ce nouveau traitement. Si la nouvelle molécule convient, il n'y a normalement aucun problème et le patient s'adapte très vite. Il y a même des progrès fulgurants et les crises s'espacent très vite. Quoi qu'il en soit, Duo sait ce qu'il l'attend si jamais la molécule lui convient pas. Il va te falloir t'armer de patience, mon ami.

- Tu sais bien que je serais toujours là pour lui. Dit Heero qui s'arrêta à la porte de la salle de bains.

- Je le sais. Dit simplement Quatre.

- Merci pour tout Quatre. Accepte encore mes excuses pour ce réveil matinal et salue Mil pour moi. Ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire, avant de faire un pas dans la pièce vers Duo.

Ce dernier était en caleçon, assis, dos contre le mur, près de la cuvette des toilettes. Il avait les jambes remontées, les pieds à plat sur le sol. Ses bras reposaient sur ses genoux. Ses mains pendaient, visiblement sans force. Sa tête était appuyée contre le mur et il l'avait tournée vers lui pour le regarder lorsqu'il était entré.

Il était pâle, avait l'air épuisé et des cernes qui accentuaient son air malade.

La pièce était en désordre. La lunette des toilettes avait été remontée et il y avait des serviettes de toilette sales jetées dans un coin en boule.

La fenêtre de la salle de bains était entrebâillée, malgré cela il subsistait une légère odeur d'aigre dans l'air.

- Nul besoin de me remercier, je transmets tes salutations à Mil. Il a entendu la conversation. Répondit Quatre et Heero entendit la voix de Milliardo.

- Embrasse Duo pour moi, Heero. Qu'il se repose. J'attends le tableau qu'il m'avait promis avec impatience. Déclara le jeune souverain et Heero entendit Quatre rire.

- Tableau ? Quel tableau ? Demanda-t-il un peu surpris.

- Duo m'a promis un nu de toi. Dit Milliardo tout à fait sérieux.

- Hunh ? Fit Heero qui fronça les sourcils.

- Je lui ai même trouvé une place privilégiée. Ajouta le jeune souverain qui avait du mal à conserver son sérieux. Au dessus du manteau de la cheminée, dans mon bureau. Emplacement de choix. Il fera face à aux personnes que je recevrais et qui prendront place dans le canapé qui se trouve devant. C'est Lucas qui va être heureux de te voir dans le plus simple appareil.

Heero sourit lorsqu'il entendit Milliardo éclater de rire. Son ami était heureux de sa boutade. Il savait depuis longtemps que l'assistant de son ami avait un sérieux faible pour lui. Milliardo cherchait plus à lui remonter le moral qu'à se venger d'avoir été réveillé tôt un dimanche.

Ils échangèrent encore quelques mots rapides puis Heero alla prendre soin de Duo. Il le rejoignit après avoir passé le gant propre sous l'eau froide.

Son compagnon avait fermé les paupières et dont la tête dodelinait.

- Tu devrais aller t'allonger, lutin. Lui dit-il, après avoir posé un genou sur le sol près de lui.

Le jeune homme ne lui répondit pas. Il glissait tout doucement vers lui et Heero le rattrapa pour le retenir contre lui et poser sa main sur son front.

- Tu as un peu de fièvre. Encore des nausées ? Demanda le jeune sculpteur qui prit le gant pour le lui passer sur le visage et le cou.

- Beaucoup moins de nausées. Il ne faut simplement pas que je bouge. J'ai une migraine qui arrive. Ça tourne un peu. Marmonna Duo, qui n'osait pas faire un mouvement. Je suis mal fichu. J'ai le nez bouché et j'ai mal partout. J'ai dû attraper froid en plus à rester en caleçon. Marre. J'ai horreur d'être malade.

- Tu vas retourner au lit et prendre ce qu'il faut pour calmer tout ça. On va mettre quelque chose près du lit pour que tu n'aies pas à te lever si tu as de nouveau des nausées. Suggéra Heero, qui l'aida à se lever et qui passa son bras autour de son cou pour l'aider à marcher. Tu t'es entêté à rester dans la salle de bains mais tu aurais pu adopter cette solution depuis le début.

- Je ne voulais pas te déranger. Tu dormais si bien. Murmura Duo.

Il se rattrapa au chambranle de la porte lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à celle-ci et ils marquèrent un arrêt. Heero le regarda, inquiet. Il devait le retenir avec force par la taille et le bras. Le jeune homme avait de nouveau des pertes d'équilibre.

- Ça tourne... Murmura Duo. Il faut que je m'asseye, je ne sens plus mes jambes.

Heero sourcilla de nouveau. Ce médicament ne lui convenait décidément pas du tout. Il pivota, se baissa un peu et le saisit sous les genoux pour le soulever en une seule fois avant de l'emmener vers le lit. Duo tenta bien de protester puis en abandonna l'idée. Il eut tout juste la force de garder sa tête plus ou moins droite, le temps d'être transporté vers le lit.

Son mal de tête était en train d'augmenter et il avait la sensation que sa tresse pesait une tonne.

- Je vais aller chercher ce qu'il te faut pour faire baisser ta fièvre et ôter ta migraine. Lui dit Heero après l'avoir déposé sur le matelas.

- Laisse. J'ai trop chaud.

Duo avait retenu son geste lorsqu'il avait voulu remonter la couette sur lui. Heero s'assit près de lui et passa ses doigts sur son front avec un sourire tendre. Le jeune homme avait l'air d'un petit garçon fragile avec son regard fiévreux et fatigué. Il ne savait pas comment lui annoncer ce que Quatre venait de lui dire.

Le jeune homme glissa sa main dans celle qu'il avait posée près de sa cuisse. Il la porta à ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser avec un soupir avant de ramener ses yeux dans les siens.

- C'est mon traitement c'est ça ? Dit-il après un petit moment, alors que le silence s'était installé et qu'ils ne cessaient de se contempler. Qu'est-ce ce que Quatre t'a exactement dit ? J'espère que je n'aurais pas à le changer et qu'il ne s'agit que d'une période d'adaptation.

- Duo... Commença Heero avant de s'arrêter, l'air ennuyé.

Il n'eut pas tout à fait le temps de poursuivre, le regard de son compagnon s'était agrandi et sa pupille s'était dilatée d'un seul coup.

Il se redressa sur ses coudes et le jeune sculpteur posa une main apaisante sur son torse pour aussitôt sentir les battements accélérés de son coeur.

- Ne me dis pas qu'il a décidé de changer encore mon traitement parce que celui-ci ne me convient pas ! Bredouilla-t-il. Heero, chacun de ces changements est une torture ! C'est la troisième fois que nous en essayons un ! J'en ai assez, j'en peux plus !

Il porta une main à sa tête puis bascula sur le côté. Sa migraine avait augmenté avec l'énervement. Il se sentit déplacé puis ramené contre la large poitrine de son compagnon. La tête calée contre son épaule, il le sentit passer ses doigts dans sa chevelure pour y mettre un peu d'ordre.

- Il faut diminuer la dose dans un premier temps, lutin. Cesser la prise du demi cachet supplémentaire et ensuite seulement vous verrez ensembles quel type de molécule te convient le plus. Expliqua Heero avec douceur. Personne ne veut te faire subir de torture, surtout pas ton neurologue et encore moins Quatre. N'as-tu pas confiance en eux ?

- Mm. Fit Duo, trop fatigué pour argumenter et qui avait bien trop mal à la tête pour parler.

- Ils vont tout faire pour que tout se passe en douceur et que la prochaine molécule te convienne. Je suis certain qu'ils ont dû faire des recoupements et des éliminations. Poursuivit calmement son compagnon. Ils doivent savoir à présent quelle est celle qui te permettra de ne pas ou presque plus faire de crise. Ton cerveau souffrira ainsi beaucoup moins.

- Mm. Fit de nouveau Duo.

Heero posa une main sous sa mâchoire pour doucement la soulever vers son visage.

Le jeune homme avait les paupières fermées. Il était un peu plus pâle que l'instant précédent. Ses traits étaient légèrement crispés et Heero se traita d'imbécile. Il était là à perdre du temps à lui parler alors que son compagnon souffrait visiblement énormément de sa migraine et ne disait rien.

Trowa lui avait dit qu'il était difficile à vivre mais il n'en était rien. Avec lui, Duo se montrait tendre et tolérant. Même lorsqu'il souffrait.

- Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû aller te chercher ce cachet depuis longtemps mon lutin. Murmura-t-il avant de déposer un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres et de l'étendre sur le lit. Je reviens vite.

- Mm.

Il se rendit à la salle de bain pour prendre un antalgique dans la pharmacie avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'y en avait pas dans celle-ci. Contrarié, il dut descendre au rez-de-chaussée et traverser la maison pour aller voir dans la cuisine puis dans l'atelier s'il n'y en avait pas.

Il fit chou blanc.

Il lâcha un juron, irrité. C'était toujours lorsqu'on en avait besoin qu'il n'y avait jamais de ces choses là.

Il retourna dans la chambre, prit son portable, s'installa sur le lit près de son compagnon à qui il prit une main. Duo n'avait pas bougé. Il avait toujours les paupières fermées et respirait lentement, le visage tourné vers son autre main qu'il avait remontée contre son nez.

Son teint était devenu crayeux. Anxieux, Heero appela Trowa. Il n'obtint que le répondeur, que ce soit sur le fixe ou le portable. Il pensa subitement au double de clefs de Duo, celui qu'il avait conservé du temps où il vivait encore avec son cousin.

L'appartement de leur ami n'était pas très loin.

Il se pencha sur le jeune homme et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe. Les paupières de Duo s'entre ouvrirent sur un regard larmoyant.

- Je vais aller chercher des cachets chez Tro, il n'y en a plus à la maison et les pharmacies sont fermées à cette heure-ci. Chuchota Heero qui passa un doigt en une caresse tendre sur la joue de son compagnon. Ne bouge surtout pas, je vais faire le plus vite possible.

- Sert à rien. Articula difficilement Duo.

- C'est l'affaire d'une dizaine de minutes, mon tendre. Duo, tu as besoin de cet antalgique. Je vais le chercher et je reviens.

Heero ne réalisa même pas que le jeune homme avait refermé les paupières sans même tenter de le retenir. Il ne vit pas l'air résigné qui s'était peint sur ses traits pas plus qu'il ne vit le soupir qui souleva sa poitrine. Il le recouvrit de la couette puis se leva, regarda à l'extérieur par la fenêtre.

Le jour se levait.

Il se dépêcha d'enfiler les premiers vêtements qui lui tombèrent sous la main, puisqu'il ne portait qu'un caleçon et un T-shirt depuis que Duo l'avait tiré de son sommeil plus tôt.

- Vite, vite, vite ! Marmonna-il en descendant les escaliers à toute allure.

Il manqua de se casser la figure dans le couloir, se rattrapa de justesse. Prendre un virage en chaussettes sur un parquet ciré devenait particulièrement acrobatique, surtout lorsqu'on essayait de courir. Il se réceptionna mal et envoya valdinguer le pot à parapluies qui fit un foin de tous les diables. Il pensa aussitôt à Duo qui avait certainement dû sursauter en entendant le bruit.

- Eh merde ! Quel con ! Jura-t-il avant de tendre une main vers le tas de parapluies qui jonchait le sol puis il se ravisa. Tant pis, ça restera comme ça.

Il saisit son blouson moto en cuir noir, son casque, ses clefs, chaussa ses bottes de moto en sautillant.

- Vite ! Gronda-t-il tandis qu'il se rendait dans le garage.

Il lança l'ouverture automatique de la porte du garage et celle du portail puis enfourcha son véhicule après avoir mis son casque.

Il neigeait. Il jura une fois de plus. La moto était équipée de bons pneus mais l'adhérence était toujours une catastrophe sur une voie qui n'était pas dégagée et les sableuses n'avaient pas dû faire leur travail. Tant pis, il ferait avec.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il roulait prudemment en direction de l'appartement de Trowa.

Resté seul dans la chambre, Duo déprimait.

Il avait la tête comme un tambour. Il devait avoir, à la façon dont cela raisonnait dans son crâne, la totalité de la formation des tambours d'Inverness qui avait pris place entre ses deux oreilles depuis, lui semblait-il, un sacré bout de temps.

Il était tellement fatigué qu'il n'avait même plus la force d'être en colère. Il avait pourtant des raisons de l'être. On allait une fois de plus lui imposer un nouveau médicament. Avec tout ce qu'il avalait, il allait finir par ressembler à une usine chimique. Il était complètement drogué et cela ne servait à rien. Les crises étaient tout de même là, insidieuses, qui n'attendaient qu'à percer au travers du bouclier chimique constitué par les médicaments, à un moment où à un autre.

- Saletés. Réussit-il à émettre, d'une voix rauque.

Il aurait pu en vouloir à Quatre mais il n'y était pour rien. Quatre faisait tout pour l'aider et veiller à son confort, pour le soulager. Tout comme le professeur.

Il n'en voulait pas plus à Heero qui faisait tout pour lui.

La seule personne à qui il en voulait était lui même. Tout ce qu'il touchait partait systématiquement en sucette. Il avait pensé atteindre le bonheur lorsqu'il avait rencontré son compagnon, s'était dit qu'il pourrait tenter de vivre à peu près normalement et rendre quelqu'un heureux et tout ce qu'il faisait c'était être un poids.

- Faut te rendre à l'évidence mon pote, tu ne sers pas à grand chose ici bas sinon à emmerder ton monde. Pensa-t-il avant de soupirer. Il serait temps de penser à tirer ta révérence.

Il n'était ni triste ni résigné. Simplement fatigué. Très fatigué. Il n'avait plus vraiment envie de lutter.

Il demeura un petit moment complètement immobile, plongé dans ses pensées, avant de se décider à se lever. Il prit le T-shirt que Heero avait mis pour dormir, enfouit son nez dedans et respira profondément, pensif. Il se dirigea ensuite à pas lents et traînants vers le rez-de-chaussée enveloppé de la couette.

Il descendit l'escalier avec une extrême lenteur, se retint à la rampe à deux mains et s'arrêta tous les deux ou trois pas pour retenir la couette. Lorsqu'il arriva dans l'entrée, il se laissa glisser sur le sol pour complètement s'enfermer dans le cocon rassurant de la couette, poser son visage contre le tissu du T-shirt de son compagnon et ne focaliser son esprit sur une seule pensée.

Le regard bleu de l'homme qu'il aimait.

- Quel cirque ! Dit Heero avec humeur.

Il était enfin arrivé chez Trowa. Il venait d'actionner l'interrupteur pour allumer la lumière du couloir, après avoir refermé la porte de l'appartement, et se dirigeait vers sa cuisine, où il savait pouvoir trouver ce qu'il cherchait dans un tiroir, lorsqu'il entendit du bruit et releva la tête.

Wu Fei se tenait à quelques pas devant lui, aussi nu qu'au jour de sa naissance, l'oeil vif et la chevelure ébouriffée.

Heero s'arrêta net, saisi. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ça.

- Trowa ! Intrus dans la maison ! S'exclama le chinois, l'air mauvais, avant de s'élancer sur le japonais.

- Stop ! Wu c'est moi ! S'écria Heero, qui recula les mains en avant, et son dos heurta la surface de la porte d'entrée.

La réaction de Wu Fei était on ne pouvait plus normale devant ce qui pouvait effectivement apparaître que comme étant un voleur ou un intrus. Il était encore très tôt, Heero était entièrement vêtu de sombre et portait encore son casque. Il n'y avait que sa visière de relevée et ce fut ce qui le sauva.

Wu Fei s'arrêta. Il connaissait ce regard bleu. Il n'y en avait pas deux comme celui-ci.

Trowa arriva sur les chapeaux de roues en une superbe glissade, tout aussi dénudé que le chinois, pour s'arrêter au milieu du couloir. Il éclata de rire lorsqu'il vit qui se cachait sous le casque lorsque Heero le retira, puis vint prendre Wu Fei par les épaules.

- Alors mon joli canard laqué, tu as failli massacrer notre fier samourai ? Dit-il avec un sourire avant de lui chatouiller le dessous du menton.

Wu Fei lui donna une claque sur la main avec un petit sourire amusé.

- Oublie le canard, tente le panda. C'est tout de même un peu moins ridicule, grand serin. Déjà imaginé ton chinois préféré en canard en train de faire des choses à ton fier bambou, mon coco ? Heureusement que ce n'est pas le cas, sinon on te surnommerait le castor. Sussura-t-il, grivois avant de se tourner vers Heero. Bonjour honorable ami du soleil levant, comment te portes-tu et que nous vaut ta présence en ces murs ?

- Toutes mes plus plates excuses, messieurs, pour l'embarras causé. Déclara Heero, légèrement mal à l'aise.

- Justement, pour éviter de te retrouver dans l'embarras, cousin, la prochaine fois, téléphone. A moins que tu ne veuilles tester un plan à trois ? Suggéra Trowa, hilare et Wu Fei éclata de rire.

- J'ai tenté le téléphone, à plusieurs reprises. Vous étiez visiblement en train de vous livrer à de saines occupations qui nécessitaient une certaine concentration, donc personne n'a répondu. Pour le plan à trois, tu me vois dans le regret de refuser pour cette fois. Répondit Heero qui désigna la cuisine avec un sourire. Puis-je ?

- Bien sûr, vas-y. Lui dit Trowa.

Il le rejoignit à la cuisine moins d'une minute après avec Wu Fei et Heero avait trouvé ce qu'il était venu chercher. Il était prêt à repartir.

- De l'antalgique ? Demanda le cousin de Duo.

- Je n'en avais plus du tout et Duo a une migraine carabinée. Expliqua rapidement Heero avant de sourire. Au fait pour le plan à trois, oubliez définitivement ça, je suis un homme fidèle.

Il lui donna un peu plus de détails sur l'état de santé de son cousin et Trowa l'écouta, une main posée sur la hanche, pensif.

- Comment était-il lorsque tu es parti ? Demanda le cousin de Duo.

- Très calme, presque trop. Je pense que la fièvre y était pour quelque chose. Pourquoi ? Lui répondit Heero.

- M'inquiète un peu ça. Il aurait dû être plus agité. Un Duo fiévreux c'est une puce sous vitamine C++ . La migraine et la fatigue seule ne sont pas la cause de son manque de réaction. Grommela Trowa. Il doit avoir le moral à zéro. Je vais aller m'habiller, je t'accompagne.

Heero demeura un instant planté dans la cuisine. Il revenait sur ce qui venait de lui être dit. Quelque part au fond de son esprit, une sonnette d'alarme venait d'être tirée. Trowa n'avait pas tort. Duo aurait dû être beaucoup plus en colère que cela, au vu de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre à propos de son traitement.

Son regard s'agrandit tout à coup et la peur le cueillit à l'estomac.

- Je pars devant Tro ! Lança-t-il avant de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée.

Trowa arriva dans le couloir, vêtu de pied en cap, ses clefs de voiture dans la main.

- Attends... Dit-il avant de soupirer.

- Dépêche toi de le rattraper. Il fait un temps de chien dehors et tel que je le connais, il est en train d'agir sur un coup de tête. Cela ne lui arrive pas souvent mais lorsqu'il est ainsi il fait n'importe quoi. Lui dit Wu Fei, qui le poussa vers la porte. Veux-tu que j'appelle Quatre pour ton cousin ?

- Oui s'il te plaît, merci.

Trowa fit trois pas vers la porte, revint en arrière puis déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son compagnon.

- Je t'aime, Wu.

- Allons file, on se revoit chez Duo. Répondit le chinois avec un sourire.

Le jeune homme réussit à rattraper Heero qui conduisait aussi vite qu'il pouvait à travers les rues enneigées de la ville. Les sableuses n'étaient pas passées partout et circuler était suicidaire dans certaines rues. Hors Trowa, halluciné, voyait Heero prendre des accélérations extrêmement risquées dans les lignes droites.

Ils étaient presque arrivés lorsque le cousin de Duo crut que son coeur allait s'arrêter.

- HEERO ! Hurla-t-il.

Le jeune homme venait de chuter avec sa moto et effectuait une glissade en plein carrefour. Une voiture passa, esquiva moto et motard de peu, une seconde puis une troisième à l'affilée les évitèrent également avant que la moto ne s'arrête. Heero finit dans un trottoir.

Il ne bougea plus.

Trowa arrêta sa voiture au niveau de la tête du compagnon de son cousin et descendit de son véhicule pour le contourner à toute vitesse. Il avait dérapé à chaque pas avant de parvenir à lui et de se laisser tomber à genoux au moment où Heero se mettait sur le dos et repoussait sa visière.

- Bien ... moto. Entendit-il dire à travers le casque.

- Pardon ? Demanda-t-il.

- Va redresser la moto et voir si elle n'a rien. Je vais bien. Articula un peu mieux Heero.

- Mais... Tenta de protester Trowa.

- Trowa, ne la laisse pas au milieu de la circulation ! S'énerva Heero, qui avait un peu de mal à s'asseoir.

En réalité, le sort de sa mécanique importait bien moins à Heero que son compagnon. Il se mit debout comme il le put, sautilla sur un pied. Sa jambe droite lui faisait un mal de chien mais il ne pensait pas avoir quelque chose de cassé. Il n'arrivait pas du tout à bouger son poignet droit sans que cela le lance dans le coude jusqu'en haut du bras. Il devait être démis, au pire cassé. Tout son côté droit allait être couvert d'hématomes.

Il en avait vu d'autres. Son blouson et son casque avaient bien fait leur travail et la neige avait amorti le choc mine de rien.

Trowa ramena la moto sur le trottoir. Heero l'examina d'où il se trouvait, appuyé sur le devant de la voiture. Elle n'avait pas grand chose. Il soupira. Il ne restait plus qu'à la laisser sur place.

- Tourne la clef, l'antivol va se mettre en place. Je reviendrais la chercher plus tard. Dit-il calmement. Tu n'as plus qu'à m'emmener.

Trowa hocha la tête et fit comme le jeune homme le lui avait demandé avant d'aller lui ouvrir la portière. Lorsqu'il le vit sautiller sur un pied pour accéder à sa place, il fronça les sourcils. Le compagnon de son cousin était bien plus blessé qu'il ne le laissait paraître.

- Nous allons voir Duo puis je t'emmène à l'hôpital. Dit-il lorsqu'ils se remirent en route.

- Duo en priorité. Ce que j'ai n'est vraiment pas grand chose. Déclara Heero, qui retira son casque d'une seule main, avec toutes les difficultés du monde.

Trowa ne fit aucun commentaire mais se dit que son ami était au moins aussi tête de mule que son cousin.

Une fois arrivés, il l'aida à marcher jusqu'au perron puis à pénétrer dans l'entrée. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise lorsqu'ils virent une forme prostrée dans un coin, entre la comtoise et les marches de l'escalier, emmitouflée dans la couette.

Seule une longue tresse en dépassait.

- Duo ? Murmura Heero, qui alla s'asseoir avec difficultés près de son compagnon endormi.

Il étendit sa jambe blessée avant de repousser du doigt un pan de la couette qui dissimulait son visage et eut un sourire. Duo dormait profondément, le nez posé contre l'un de ses T-shirts.

Il posa ses lèvres sur le haut de sa tête et l'enroula de son bras valide. Il avait eu très peur. Il avait été sincèrement convaincu que son compagnon allait attenter à sa vie.

Une main se posa sur son épaule.

- Tout va bien Heero. Il va bien. Lui dit Trowa à mi voix. Laisse moi me charger de vous maintenant. Vous avez tous les deux besoins de soins.

Il tourna la tête pour le regarder, un peu perdu. A présent que la tension était redescendue, il se sentait étrange et il avait froid. Il avait des courbatures partout, mal au bras et à la jambe.

La tête près de la sienne bougea légèrement. Il baissa les yeux et vit un regard violet ensommeillé levé vers le sien.

- Heero... Soupira Duo, qui lui adressa ensuite un sourire émerveillé.

Le souffle coupé, Heero réalisait la chance qu'il avait. Dire qu'il aurait pu passer à côté de cela, vivre sans cela, toute cette beauté, cette force, cet amour. Dire qu'il aurait pu ne plus l'avoir pour une simple petite erreur de parcours parce qu'il ne l'avait pas assez écouté, parce qu'il n'avait pas su décrypter son besoin et son compagnon avait su l'attendre plutôt que de faire le choix d'abandonner, parce qu'il l'aimait.

Duo était sa vie. Il avait recommencé à vivre le jour où il l'avait regardé dans les yeux et il ne lui rendait pas assez ce qu'il lui donnait.

Submergé par ses émotions, l'épuisement dû au choc de l'accident, le jeune sculpteur ne se contrôla plus et eut une réaction tout à fait normale. Il éclata bêtement en sanglots, avant de se laisser aller contre lui.

- Pardon ! Bredouilla-t-il.

Il se sentait idiot, il n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter.

- Heero ? Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Duo, qui se redressa.

Il avait effectué un mouvement un peu trop brusque qui avait fait avoir une exclamation involontaire à Heero.

- Qu'as-tu ?

Il vit la façon dont il tenait son bras et fronça les sourcils puis leva la tête vers son cousin.

- Trowa ? Que lui est-il arrivé ? S'enquit-il avec inquiétude.

Son cousin lui expliqua ce qui avait eu lieu quelques minutes plus tôt en quelques mots et Duo pâlit.

- Emmène le aux urgences. Lui dit-il, avant de prendre le visage de son compagnon entre ses mains. Pars devant avec Tro. Je vous rejoindrais là bas avec Wu et Quatre.

Il lui embrassa la bouche, plusieurs fois, avec une très grande douceur avant de longtemps conserver son regard dans le sien avec un sourire.

- Emmène le vite, Tro. Merci pour tout. Dit-il ensuite à son cousin.

Il avait levé la tête vers lui. Trowa lui adressa, chose rare, un large sourire. Il savait que Duo avait repris du poil de la bête. Quelque chose avait dû se passer pour que son cousin retrouve toute sa combativité.

- Tu as l'air d'aller un peu mieux. Dit Quatre, lorsqu'il arriva un peu plus tard avec Wu Fei.

- Une bonne dose d'antalgique, un bon coup de pied là où je pense et la meilleure motivation du monde, l'homme de sa vie. Je peux t'assurer qu'il n'y a pas de meilleur remède au spleen et à tous les petits bobos du monde. Expliqua Duo, qui était en train d'enfiler une paire de chaussette. Comment vas-tu, mon poulet ?

Ils se trouvaient dans la chambre de Duo et de Heero à l'étage. Duo avait pris une douche et venait de finir de s'habiller.

- Mais très bien, ma caille. Répondit Quatre avec un sourire.

- Et toi, mon bon Wu Fei, lumière d'asie, sage parmi les sages. Demanda le jeune homme qui se mit sur ses pieds.

- Je vais bien merci. Mais souvent parole courtoise dissimule le mal, cher Duo. Que me réserves-tu cette fois ? Dit le chinois, qui s'écarta légèrement de lui lorsqu'il s'approcha.

- Cesse donc d'être méfiant et viens par ici. Je ne te réserve absolument rien. Je vais au contraire t'apprendre une technique, oh futur bouddha. Déclara Duo, pince sans rire.

Wu Fei croisa les bras pour contenir son hilarité, tandis que Quatre étrécissait le regard, méfiant. Il avait comme la nette impression que le sieur Duo allait s'en prendre à lui.

- Ok. Observe et enregistre, maître du kung fu ancestral du clan du Dragon, ahem. Dit Duo, qui remonta les mains devant lui à hauteur du torse. Ça c'est un bête échauffement mais la suite devrait t'intéresser.

Il fit une série de mouvements de bras, de mains et de poignets, accompagnées de grimaces, avant de s'arrêter net.

- Rigole pas, c'est du sérieux quoi. Gloussa-t-il.

Wu Fei était mort de rire.

Duo émit un « ouhouhou yaa ! » convaincu tandis qu'il tournait sur lui-même et effectuait d'autres mouvements de bras tout aussi fantaisistes. Redoublements des rires du chinois. Duo cessa ses pitreries, avant de s'éclaircir la gorge, les mains sur les hanches, avec un large sourire et un double haussement de sourcils.

Quatre commençait à se sentir gagné par l'hilarité.

Le jeune homme allait vraiment beaucoup mieux et était ravi d'avoir ses amis avec lui.

- On reprend donc. Cela avait l'air ridicule, j'en conviens tout à fait, messieurs, mais un bon échauffement est nécessaire pour ce genre de prise de la mort qui tue. Tiens vous allez le faire avec moi. Dit-il avec un grand sourire. Mettez vos doigts de cette façon.

Wu Fei et Quatre imitèrent donc le jeune homme qui avait mis ses mains à hauteur d'yeux et qui avait refermé les doigts de ses mains pour ne laisser pointer que ses index qui se faisaient face. Ils se doutaient qu'il y avait un piège quelque part et qu'il s'agissait d'une gaminerie quelconque, mais ce type de jeu idiot était toujours amusant avec Duo.

- Parfait. Maintenant pointez les index vers l'avant. Il s'agit là d'une technique typiquement maxwellienne et terriblement efficace. Croyez moi, avec ça, vous ferez rendre gorge à n'importe quel ennemi. Dit-il, tranquillement avant de s'approcher de Quatre qui ne voyait pas le coup venir. Wu Fei, avec moi !

Il se jeta sur Quatre qui ne s'y attendait pas et se mit à le chatouiller. Pris par surprise, le jeune homme, qui avait les bras levés, ne put à aucune seconde se défendre et finit sur le lit à se tortiller comme un beau diable.

- Regardez moi ça. Ricana Duo qui se releva après lui avoir donné une bonne claque sur les fesses. Bientôt la trentaine, neuropsy et il se fait encore avoir comme un bleu.

- Ah oui mais non ! Protesta Quatre, qui pleurait encore à moitié de rire. C'est déloyal comme méthode !

- Je la trouve plutôt assez marrante. Déclara Wu Fei, amusé. Tu as tout le temps de deviner qu'il y a un piège mais tu te fais tout de même avoir.

Duo souriait. Il était de bonne humeur.

- Je vous propose quelque chose avant de partir rejoindre les garçons à l'hôpital ? Thé, café ? Demanda-t-il avant de se diriger vers les escaliers.

Ses amis le suivirent de près tandis qu'il descendait les premières marches. C'est alors qu'ils le virent tanguer puis glisser et tomber. Ils poussèrent tous les deux en même temps une exclamation effrayée lorsqu'il dévala la moitié des escaliers sur le dos avant de s'arrêter net.

Il avait réussi à s'agripper à l'un des barreaux en fer forgé de la rampe. Il laissa retomber sa tête sur la marche qui se trouvait en dessous, haletant, au moment où Quatre arrivait derrière lui et où Wu Fei passait sur le côté pour l'enjamber et lui caler les hanches avec les genoux pour éviter qu'il ne glisse davantage.

- Trois. Dit-il avant même que Quatre ne lui pose la question, lorsqu'il vit les doigts de son ami se positionner au dessus de ses yeux. Je les vois bien, Quatre. Ma tête n'a pas eu le temps de heurter les marches.

- Faiblesse ? Demanda Quatre, avec calme.

- Dans les jambes. Elles ont complètement cédé sous moi. Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça m'arrive. Signala le jeune homme avant de grimacer. J'ai mal au dos.

- Ne bouge pas. Dit Wu Fei qui sortit son portable.

- Nous n'allons pas prendre de risques Duo. Tu as dévalé plus de la moitié des marches sur ton dos. Expliqua Quatre qui lui tenait la main et Duo ferma les yeux, résigné. Ne te laisse pas aller.

- Je ne me laisserais pas aller, Quatrou. Je me bats pour Heero. Murmura Duo qui pâlissait à vue d'oeil. Putain que j'ai mal ! Dire que nous devions nous rendre chez mes parents pour Noël dans quinze jours.

Quatre se décala sur le côté et vint poser son visage près du sien sur la marche pour lui adresser un sourire lorsque Duo tourna la tête.

- Tu tournes la tête seul. Arrives-tu à bouger les pieds ? Les doigts ? Lui demanda-t-il doucement. Fais le doucement.

Duo bougea les pieds et les doigts. Un net soulagement se lut sur ses traits.

- Ressens-tu des fourmillements ? Demanda alors Quatre qui venait de sortir un petit instrument de sa poche intérieure de veste.

- Non. Répondit Duo, qui commençait à avoir des sueurs tant la douleur se faisait forte.

- Les secours seront là bientôt. Lui assura Wu Fei, qui passa ses doigts sur son front avec un sourire.

- Yay... Fit faiblement le jeune homme.

Il relâcha la main de Quatre. Il avait bien trop peur de lui faire mal. Son envie de serrer le poing était trop forte. De son côté Quatre avait bien remarqué que le niveau de douleur était en train d'augmenter et que Duo faisait tout pour se retenir de crier.

- Je reviens. Dit-il de sa voix apaisante avant de descendre pour se rendre dans le salon et il referma la porte derrière lui.

Wu Fei se douta qu'il était en train de passer un appel.

L'ambulance arriva au moment où il sortait du salon.

Il ouvrit la porte au secours, déclina son identité, donna le bilan de l'évaluation rapide qu'il avait fait de la santé de la victime au médecin qui était arrivé avec l'équipe, tandis que les infirmiers montaient dans les escaliers.

- Quatre ! S'écria Duo, paniqué, lorsqu'il vit les hommes et le matériel qu'ils transportaient avec eux.

Il paniquait à la vue de tout ce qui était lié au milieu médical depuis des années.

- Je ne suis pas loin, Duo ! Lui dit Quatre, d'un ton apaisant, du bas des escaliers. Tourne la tête. Regardes, tu me vois de là où tu es. Je ne peux pas être près de toi pour l'instant, il n'y a pas de place sur les marches, mais je resterais avec toi ensuite.

Le médecin intervint.

- Rassurez-vous, monsieur Maxwell. Nous laisserons votre médecin vous accompagner.

Wu Fei avait été contraint de descendre pour laisser la place et attendait près de Quatre. Les traits de dernier se crispèrent lorsque Duo poussa un cri de douleur. Ils avaient glissé sous son dos un brancard pourvu d'un matelas qui était en train de l'envelopper de manière à l'immobiliser. Ils ne redescendirent les escaliers qu'une fois qu'ils furent prêts et que le médecin ait fini de l'examiner.

- Je me sens comme un Bernard l'Hermite. Murmura Duo, une fois arrivé à la hauteur de Quatre qui se mit à sourire.

- Allons retrouver Heero. Lui dit-il, avant de lui prendre la main.

- Ah ben nom d'un chien il était temps ! Soupira le jeune homme. Tout de même, qu'est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas pour son homme.

L'ambulance démarra une fois Quatre installé à son bord, près de son ami et Wu Fei suivit avec la voiture. Les rues avaient enfin été dégagées. Il était un peu plus de huit heures du matin et il faisait froid mais beau.

- Duo ! Appela Heero, angoissé, lorsqu'il le vit arriver dans sa civière, puis il grimaça. Tu me bats sur toute la ligne.

- Ne te fous pas de ma gueule ! Grommela celui-ci avant de lui adresser un sourire. Tu m'as manqué.

- Pars avec lui, Heero. Je vous rejoins. Dit Quatre avec un sourire avant de poser la main de Duo dans celle de son compagnon.

Le jeune sculpteur lui adressa un regard reconnaissant puis suivit les infirmiers qui emmenaient Duo vers la salle des urgences. Son compagnon notait qu'il boitait. Il avait eu le temps de voir le plâtre au poignet.

- Je ne pourrais pas rester avec toi à l'intérieur, lutin. Dit-il, avec regret, alors que se lisait dans son regard tout l'amour qu'il lui portait.

- Je sais. Va rejoindre les autres. Répondit Duo avec un petit sourire crispé et il resserra ses doigts autour des siens. Tu as besoin de reposer ta jambe.

- Baka. Dit simplement Heero avec un sourire, avant de se tourner vers les infirmiers. Puis-je vous demander d'attendre une seconde ?

Ils s'arrêtèrent, compréhensifs. Le jeune sculpteur se pencha après avoir libéré sa main de celle de son compagnon et entoura sa joue de ses doigts pour très doucement la caresser.

Les deux hommes ne dirent rien. Ils se contentèrent de se dévorer du regard un court instant avant que Heero ne vienne poser ses lèvres sur celles de Duo en un court baiser.

- Ne les fait pas trop enrager là dedans. Lui dit-il avec un petit rire.

- A tout à l'heure. Murmura Duo.

Heero resta dans le couloir tandis qu'ils l'emmenaient dans la salle.

Il souriait.

Une main vint se poser dans son dos.

Il se retourna. Il pensait voir l'un de ses amis et fut surpris de reconnaître un homme d'un peu plus d'une trentaine d'années, très élégant, à l'allure aristocratique, qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis des années.

Il se raidit. De tous les endroits où il n'aurait jamais pensé faire la rencontre de cet homme, il s'agissait bien de celui-ci.

- Bonjour Heero. Il y avait longtemps que je ne t'avais vu. Dit ce dernier avec un sourire séducteur. Comment vas-tu ?

- Comme tu peux le voir. Je pourrais aller mieux, Treize. Il m'avait semblé que tu n'avais plus le droit de venir mettre les pieds à Sank ? Répondit froidement Heero.

- J'ai été nommé à la tête de l'ambassade de mon pays. Même ton souverain ne peut pas grand chose contre cela, mon cher garçon. Dit tranquillement Treize, alors que des pas se faisaient entendre qui arrivaient dans leur direction.

- Alors c'est vrai, Kushrenada a bien été nommé ici. Fit Wu Fei avec un sourire sarcastique. Je sens que je vais replonger dans certains dossiers pour les exhumer. Notre service est toujours à la recherche de cas comme le vôtre, cher ami.

- Avant que le bureau du procureur ne se charge de son cas, laisse à d'autres le soin de jouer un peu avec lui, Wu Fei. Alors, Herr Kushrenada, nostalgique de notre beau pays ? Ajouta Quatre, si dédaigneux qu'il en était insultant.

Il était complètement différent du Quatre Raberba-Winner habituel, affable, agréable, patient et doux.

Il était redevenu Selim Raberba-Winner pour un court moment. L'héritier du tout puissant Hakim Raberba-Winner, homme de pouvoir, chef d'entreprise et l'une des dix plus grosses fortunes de cette dernière décennie.

Lorsque Quatre endossait le rôle du fils Raberba-Winner, il changeait du tout au tout.

- Faites moi signe si vous désirez visiter des coins que vous ne connaissez pas encore. Dit-il avec un sourire froid. J'aurais quelques jolis endroits isolés à vous présenter, bien entendu je n'oublierais pas d'emmener quelques amis pour nous amuser. Je sais que vous aimez être entouré. Vous serez le clou de la fête. Je sais également que vous êtes friand de ce type de scénario. Personne n'a jamais réussi à vous coincer, Treize, mais sachez que je viens d'un pays où s'applique la loi du tallion. Oeil pour oeil, dent pour dent, mesure pour mesure. Si je constate la moindre disparition, le moindre viol, je viendrais directement vous voir.

Le regard bleu-vert était glacial.

Le regard de Kushrenada passa de l'un à l'autre avant de se fixer sur Quatre. Il avait les sourcils froncés.

- Pour qui me prenez-vous ? Il s'agit d'un malentendu. Dit-il glacial. Je n'ai jamais fait de mal à qui que ce soit. Encore moins abusé de quelqu'un.

Heero serra son poing valide.

Puis sans prévenir, fit un quart de tour pour s'en aller en direction des admissions aussi rapidement que le lui permit sa démarche claudiquante.

Quatre suivit son ami une seconde du regard puis le reporta sur l'homme avant de lui adresser un sourire.

- Ne croyez pas encore avoir Heero sous votre coupe, Herr Kushrenada, il y a longtemps qu'il s'est libéré de votre emprise. Ne croyez pas non plus que nous parlons en son nom ou que nous cherchons à le défendre. Heero peut tout à fait se défendre seul. Dit-il froidement. Wu Fei et moi parlons en notre nom propre et je peux même rajouter celui de Milliardo. Faites un pas de travers dans ce pays et je me ferais un plaisir de commencer à me mettre en chasse pour vous détruire. Oui je vous menace ouvertement. Ne prenez pas cet air outré.

Kushrenada ne chercha même pas à répondre. Il fit simplement demi tour et repartit par là où il était venu.

- Vilain, vilain, vilain garçon. Tu t'es encore laissé, Quatre. Dit Wu Fei avec un petit sourire avant de prendre Quatre par les épaules. Allons rejoindre nos amis. Heero doit être au trente sixième dessous.

A sa grande surprise, Quatre lui saisit la tête entre les mains et déposa un baiser sur sa bouche avant de lui donner une claque dans le dos avec un large sourire.

- Tu sais que je t'aime toi ? Dit le compagnon du souverain de Sank, de bonne humeur.

Wu Fei l'entraîna vers la salle des admissions avec un petit rire. Winner était content, il venait de remporter une victoire.

Deux bonnes heures et demi plus tard, un médecin vint voir le petit groupe d'hommes qui attendait dans la salle d'attente pratiquement déserte et qui bavardait à voix basse.

- Monsieur Yuy ? Appela-t-il.

- Oui ? Dit Heero avant de se mettre sur ses pieds. S'agit-il de Duo ? Duo Maxwell. Comment va-t-il ?

- Votre compagnon va bien. Dit le médecin avec un sourire. Il a une fracture de l'aile illiaque du bassin et nous lui avons posé un corset. Il peut de nouveau marcher, sur de courtes distances. Il devra conserver le corset pendant six semaines, minimum, si tout va bien. Vous pouvez le ramener chez vous. Il a reçu une injection pour calmer la douleur. Je lui ai donné une ordonnance pour que vous puissiez disposer d'autres anti douleurs.

- Coucou ! Entendirent-ils.

- Holà ! N'accélère pas autant, mon bonhomme ! Prends ton temps. Dit Trowa, alarmé, qui se porta au devant de son cousin.

Duo arrivait à petits pas et se tenait au mur pour avancer mais lorsqu'il avait vu Heero, il avait légèrement accéléré.

- Merci pour tout docteur. Dit Heero subitement fébrile avant de se rendre auprès de Duo.

Quatre en profita pour retenir son collègue un moment et lui demander des précisions sur l'état de santé de son ami.

- Ne me serre pas trop fort. Ah oui, comme ça c'est parfait. Soupira Duo lorsque son compagnon le prit dans ses bras. Tu m'as manqué, mon velours.

- Tu m'as manqué aussi.

Ils reculèrent leurs têtes pour se regarder et Heero lui caressa un sourcil avec le sourire.

- Rentrons. Proposa-t-il.

Son compagnon hocha la tête. Ils avaient l'un et l'autre besoin de repos après tout ce qu'ils venaient de vivre.

Un long moment de repos, entouré de leurs amis.

**Pancarte déposée près d'une casquette de guide sur une table boiteuse, à la sortie du vieux musée : **

Le musée est ouvert de neuf heures à dix huit heures sans discontinuer.

La section anthropologie a réouvert ses portes. Les momies ont été dépoussiérées, les sarcophages repeints :p

Une conférence sera donnée cet après midi par le professeur Lun'atik sur le protosoaire cubiforme polychrome en milieu naturel, une sympathique petite chose de toutes les couleurs. S'inscrire sur la feuille ci-dessous. Prix de l'entrée ... le billet est gratuit pour le troisième âge et les enfants de moins de sept ans.

Un goûter sera offert - Venez nombreux.

A bientôt :)


	5. Journée en famille

**Disclaimers **: Gundam Wing et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Il se trouve par contre des satellites qui sont venus se greffer aux personnages originaux qui eux m'appartiennent et qui sont ici pour, je l'espère, votre plus grand plaisir.

**Genre **: Fic à chapitres. Yaoi.

**Résumé** : Ah, l'art. Le sourire de la Joconde... euh, de Heero. La fantaisie de Duo qui s'exprime à travers ses oeuvres et l'amour, oui. Oh lala ! comme dirait l'autre. Avec tout ça un soupçon de couleur, une pincée de créativité, des pinceaux, une palette et zou, ça donne un tableau aux mille teintes extrêmement bavard.

Merci beaucoup à toutes celles qui m'ont laissé de gentils compliments et mots, hugs et bises à toutes.

Bonne lecture :)

**Chap 5.**

**Journée en famille.**

La main posée bas sur la hanche, en pyjama, chaussé de confortables pantoufles, Duo tenait son mug de l'autre et buvait son chocolat chaud à petites gorgées, songeur. Son regard se promenait sur le spectacle enchanteur que lui présentait la campagne écossaise enneigée.

Il était enfin de retour chez lui après de longs mois passés à étudier à l'étranger et il n'était pas revenu seul.

Une large poitrine vint tout à coup se presser contre son dos et il sentit une bouche câline venir déposer quelques baisers le long de son cou tandis qu'un bras solide s'enroulait doucement autour de lui.

Il sourit. Il l'avait bien entendu venir mais n'avait pas voulu bouger pour avoir droit à cette façon très particulière de venir le saluer dès le matin.

- Bonjour, lutin. Entendit-il murmurer à son oreille.

Duo déposa son mug sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Son chocolat pouvait attendre.

Il ôta sa main de sa hanche pour la remonter vers l'arrière de sa tête et la poser sur la nuque de son compagnon. Ses doigts jouèrent lentement avec les courtes mèches brunes et raides tandis qu'il pivotait légèrement des épaules et qu'il tournait son visage vers le sien. Il l'observa un instant, le sourire aux lèvres.

Les yeux d'Heero brillaient doucement, éclairés par le soleil du matin.

Le silence était parfait. Le jeune homme se tourna complètement pour faire face à à son compagnon et l'enlaça avant de déposer un premier baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Bonjour. Dit-il, puis il embrassa une seconde fois sa bouche. Tu étais si fatigué hier soir que j'ai préféré te laisser dormir ce matin. Bien dormi ?

- Mhmhm. Acquiesça Heero, qui ferma à demi les paupières et qui poussa un soupir d'aise.

Duo avait passé ses mains sous son T-shirt et lui caressait doucement le dos. Le jeune sculpteur tendit ses lèvres pour réclamer un autre baiser et son compagnon accéda à sa demande. A la différence de ceux qu'il avait précédamment reçus, celui-ci s'éternisa et les mains de Duo se firent taquines.

Les soupirs d'Heero se firent plus éloquents avant qu'il n'ait un petit gémissement lorsque les mains de Duo s'aventurèrent plus bas, sous la ceinture de son caleçon.

Ils rompirent le baiser.

- Duo ! Protesta-t-il avant de froncer les sourcils. Essaie de te raisonner. Il est encore trop tôt pour que nous puissions nous livrer à ce genre d'exercice. Pense à ton dos.

- Marre d'attendre, Heero. J'ai envie de toi bon sang, ça se sent non ? Dit le jeune homme avec humeur qui appuyait avec instance son bassin contre le sien.

Il se détourna ensuite avec raideur pour aller poser ses paumes sur la surface fraîche de la fenêtre, bras tendus, puis soupira, tête basse. Heero vint masser ses épaules un instant puis les caressa lentement, dans un geste apaisant.

- Pardonne moi. Tu n'as pas à faire les frais de ma frustration. Seulement je me fais l'effet d'être devenu un moine avec cette contrainte. Grommela Duo, qui fit jouer les muscles de ses mâchoires une courte seconde. Deux semaines dans ce truc et je deviens dingue. Il m'a déjà fallu m'habituer à vivre avec au quotidien. Je vais finir par péter un plomb quand je pense au temps qu'il me reste à l'endurer sans pouvoir te toucher.

- Quatre semaines, mon tendre. Quatre minuscules semaines qui passeront très vite et tu pourras gambader partout comme le lutin que tu as toujours été. Dit Heero, venu se placer près de lui pour appuyer son épaule contre le mur.

Il eut un petit sourire amusé lorsqu'il vit la tête de son compagnon se tourner vers lui et qu'il arbora un air de chien battu.

- Quatre fichues semaines sans faire de galipettes ! Je veux mon velours bleu moi ! Râla Duo, avant de se redresser.

- Obsédé ! Le taquina son compagnon, qui se dirigea vers la cafetière pour se servir une tasse de café fumant.

- Homme des neiges ! Ascète ! C'est injuste, comment fais-tu pour tenir, toi ? Geignit le jeune homme qui pivota, toujours aussi raide, pour le suivre du regard.

Les choses avaient commencé à être difficile à vivre pour lui dès qu'il avait commencé à se remettre de sa chute et de ses émotions, il y avait un peu moins d'une semaine.

Il n'était pas retourné en cours après sa chute dans les escaliers. Il n'était resté qu'une semaine avant le début des vacances d'hiver et il avait obtenu une dispense.

Les examens avaient fort heureusement déjà eu lieu deux semaines avant son accident et le seul point positif dans tout cela, était qu'il avait réussi ses partiels. Il avait eu un excellent score sur l'ensemble de ses unités de valeurs.

Rester à demeure n'était pas pénible, il avait toujours de quoi s'occuper, surtout à l'atelier où il passait le plus de temps possible à peindre ou à modeler avant que son dos et son bassin ne se rappellent à lui.

Passer plus de temps en compagnie de Heero avait été plus qu'un plaisir, lors de ces journées. Jusqu'au moment où, lorsqu'il s'était senti un peu mieux physiquement et qu'il commençait à s'habituer à ce maudit corset, il avait commencé à ressentir les premiers pincements qui allaient présager les ennuis.

Son compagnon était devenu une tentation de tous les instants.

Il avait bien tenté à un moment donné de lui donner plus que quelques caresses appuyées lors d'un baiser particulièrement brûlant et l'avait regretté dans la minute qui avait suivi. Corset ou pas, son dos lui avait formellement interdit de continuer. La douleur avait été si forte qu'il en avait poussé un chapelet de jurons qui avaient fait s'esclaffer Heero.

Les yeux posés sur son compagnon, Duo frémissait de désir contenu.

Il y avait des moments où sa libido le travaillait tant qu'il en était venu à se poser la question s'il n'allait pas faire temporairement appel à la castration chimique ou à un bon coup de maillet sur le crâne histoire de se calmer. Et encore, avec la splendeur qu'il avait continuellement sous les yeux, il se demandait si cela aurait servi à grand chose.

Il passait son temps à fantasmer, même dans son sommeil.

Heero prit une gorgée de son café, reposa sa tasse, puis leva sa main gauche, pour la lui désigner.

Il répondait ainsi à la question qu'il venait de lui poser. A savoir quelle était la méthode qu'il utilisait pour demeurer aussi zen alors qu'il se trouvait lui aussi privé des joies du sexe.

- C'est dégueulasse. Je suis vraiment complètement lésé dans cette histoire ! Eructa Duo, outré.

Il se dirigea aussi rapidement qu'il le put vers la porte de la cuisine pour en sortir.

- Dire que je ne peux même pas y avoir recours moi !

Le jeune homme savait ce qu'il disait lorsqu'il avait employé le terme de moine un peu plus tôt. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait pas essayé d'avoir recours à cette méthode, il l'avait tentée et avait souffert le martyre. Ses ligaments étaient encore bien trop fragiles au niveau du bassin et ses vertèbres lombaires le faisaient terriblement souffrir.

La petite fracture qu'il avait au bassin avait été occasionnée par les barreaux de la rampe d'escalier qui avaient violemment heurté l'os iliaque. Il avait d'ailleurs encore un reste d'hématome qui couvrait la presque totalité de sa hanche gauche. Ce n'était pas le plus douloureux. La principale raison pour laquelle il avait aussi mal au dos était que ses lombaires avaient été elles qui avaient le plus souffert dans la chute.

Il était jeune, il était souple et musclé du dos et c'était ce qui lui avait permis de ne pas avoir plus de dégâts. Il allait s'en remettre et n'aurait certainement pas de lombalgies plus tard mais en attendant, il devait endurer le port d'un corset.

Et ne plus toucher son homme. Hors à vingt quatre ans on était en pleine forme. Votre libido, elle, se fichait bien de savoir si vous étiez coincée par un bon sang de corset ou pas.

Une semaine qu'il se sentait sur des charbons ardents.

Il n'avait pas eu de vie sexuelle avec une partenaire pendant des années. Il s'était fait une raison. A présent qu'il venait de retrouver quelqu'un et qu'il l'aimait comme un fou, il avait besoin de s'exprimer, de lui montrer que l'amour se conjuguait également au lit et à tous les temps, que diable.

Il en aurait pleuré de frustration mais il préférait piquer une bonne colère.

Il venait de faire un pas dans le salon lorsqu'il se sentit saisi par le bras avec douceur. Il s'arrêta net.

- Tout ce que je sais faire ce matin c'est t'engueuler alors que tu n'y es pour rien. S'excusa-t-il dans un marmonnement, tête à demi baissée, lorsqu'il vit Heero venir se placer devant lui. Je me fais l'effet d'être un absolu crétin. Je suis impardonnable, un véritable boulet.

Pour toute réponse, Heero le contraignit à relever le visage et il eut droit à un baiser qui le foudroya sur place avant d'être longuement câliné.

Son irritation se désagrégea lentement alors que son compagnon l'environnait de son calme et de sa douceur. Il avait une façon sensationnelle de lui transmettre toute la douceur et la tendresse du monde en quelques délicieuses secondes.

- Mieux ? Demanda celui-ci.

Duo hocha la tête, déposa un baiser sur sa tempe.

- Oui, beaucoup mieux. Je me suis conduis comme un idiot, hein ? Dit-il à mi-voix.

- Non. Comme quelqu'un qui a besoin de tendresse et de beaucoup d'exercice physique. Répondit Heero avec humour.

Il glissait ses doigts le long de la tête du jeune homme pour les perdre dans ses cheveux défaits dans un mouvement lent. Duo ferma les yeux avec un soupir. Il n'y avait que deux personnes à qui il attribuait l'immense privilège de toucher à ses cheveux. Heero et sa mère.

Si sa mère lui caressait les cheveux avec toute la tendresse que lui conférait son statut, Heero lui avait une façon très particulière de les lui toucher. Avec lui il n'était pas un petit garçon mais un amant, un homme conforté dans son rôle de mâle qui se sentait non pas rassuré mais valorisé et choyé.

- Quelqu'un qui te connaîtrait mal dirait que tu réagis d'une manière brutale et irréfléchie dans le but de volontairement blesser. Beaucoup diraient que c'est parce qu'à l'âge que tu as, il est normal que tu agisses ainsi et que tout n'est qu'une question d'hormones. Qu'en gros, tu règles les choses avec une bonne baise. Hors c'est faux, bien entendu. Tu as bien plus de maturité et de finesse que cela, Duo. Dit Heero, avec un sourire tendre, la joue appuyée contre la sienne. Tu es un être rare, empli de vie et un passionné. Tes mains parlent pour toi, lorsque tu dessines ou tu peins. Tu traduis cette énergie continuelle qui t'habite au travers de tes oeuvres. Tout comme tu la traduis dans tes gestes lorsque tu me fais l'amour.

Il recula sa tête pour franchement le regarder dans les yeux.

- Pourtant, il n'y a pas homme plus patient et plus doux lorsque tu me prends. Tu ne me fais pas simplement l'amour avec ton corps mais avec ta tête. Dit-il très doucement et Duo sentit ses mains devenir moites alors que son coeur se mettait à battre la chamade. Ce corset met actuellement ta patience à rude épreuve et je le comprends. Mais ce que je ne comprends pas c'est que tu n'aies pas voulu m'en parler.

Mal à l'aise sous le regard de tendre reproche que lui adressait son compagnon, le jeune homme voulut détourner la tête mais Heero la retint de ses doigts. Il savait que son compagnon voulait des explications.

- Duo, plutôt que de tout garder pour toi, tu aurais dû venir m'en parler. Lui reprocha doucement Heero, qui lui caressa la joue. J'ai bien vu que ça n'allait pas ces derniers temps. J'ai attendu que tu viennes m'en parler mais tu ne l'as pas fait.

- Je n'allais pas t'ennuyer avec ça. Soupira Duo avant de grimacer. Du moins telle était mon intention au départ. Je ne voulais pas t'ennuyer et gérer cela seul. Finalement j'ai failli tout gâcher du début de notre séjour ici à cause de ma libido contrariée.

Heero se mit à rire avant de lui embrasser la bouche.

- Comment voulais-tu gérer seul un tel problème avec la nature spontanée que tu as ? Dit-il avec humour avant de lui prendre la main. Allons, viens.

- Où ça ? Demanda Duo, un peu perdu.

- Nous allons essayer quelque chose. Lui proposa son compagnon tandis qu'il l'emmenait dans leur chambre. Nous avons le temps, tes parents ne viennent pas nous chercher avant deux petites heures.

Duo le suivit, perplexe. Il se demandait ce que Heero pouvait bien avoir en tête.

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient tout deux débarrassés de leurs pyjamas et il pensait devenir complètement fou, jambes posées sur les épaules de son compagnon, le bassin solidement maintenu et se retenait à la tête de lit le souffle court.

Heero se consacrait entièrement à lui sans même prendre la peine de penser à son propre plaisir.

Le regard immense, il le regardait faire, perdu dans les brumes du plaisir, si près de l'orgasme qu'il serrait les dents à en avoir mal aux mâchoires. Il en avait oublié la douleur diffuse qui s'était installée dans le bas de ses reins, oublié qu'il ne devait surtout pas bouger les hanches.

Raison pour laquelle Heero les lui maintenait avec autant de fermeté.

Il rejeta la tête vers l'arrière avec un premier cri incontrôlé et son compagnon releva la sienne un instant. Lorsqu'il nota que tout allait bien, il revint à ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que Duo atteigne enfin ce plaisir qu'il attendait tant.

Heero vint ensuite s'étendre près de lui avec précaution.

- Comment te sens-tu ? Lui demanda-t-il doucement.

- Exténué. Répondit Duo à mi voix qui était toujours sur le dos.

Il fit rouler sa tête vers lui et leva une main pour caresser la joue de son compagnon de son index replié avec un sourire fatigué.

- Et toi ? Demanda-t-il, préoccupé par le bien-être de Heero. Tu ne vas pas rester comme ça.

Il faisait allusion à la forme pour le moins éblouissante que tenait son compagnon. Celui-ci sourit.

- Je vais aller prendre une douche et me calmer tout seul comme un grand. Répondit-il avec philosophie.

Duo se renfrogna, posa une main sur son visage. Il soupira, remit sa tête droite, regarda le plafond puis émit un gloussement étouffé avant de franchement éclater de rire.

- On est dans une situation con ! Mais con ! S'esclaffa-t-il.

Heero, qui comprenait tout à fait ce qu'il cherchait à dire par là, se mit à rire à son tour.

- Entre mon corset et toi ton plâtre, on est pas sortis de l'auberge ! Ajouta Duo avant de rire de plus belle.

Pris de fou rire, les deux hommes se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre. Duo avait réussi à rouler sur le côté malgré l'élancement qu'il ressentait dans les reins. Il sentit la main de Heero le retenir doucement par la hanche, cessa de rire et le contempla une seconde, le souffle court, avant de saisir son visage pour l'attirer vers le sien.

- Mon velours. Dit-il d'un ton si amoureux que Heero en eut le frisson. Mon univers...

Le baiser que lui donna Duo l'embrasa. Il vint se plaquer contre lui avec un gémissement avant de sentir l'une de ses mains se faufiler entre eux et doucement saisir sa verge.

- Duo... Tenta-t-il vainement de protester lorsqu'il se mit à le caresser.

Mais Duo le fit taire d'un baiser et poursuivit la caresse.

Le jeune sculpteur s'offrit alors, impudique, heureux de sentir cette main, longue et possessive, délicieusement tendre, sur cette partie de lui-même. Comme à chaque fois que Duo le touchait, il perdait complètement le contrôle, devenait autre. Il n'y avait que lui pour lui faire ressentir ces sensations, lui donner envie de se donner totalement.

Jamais aucun autre homme n'avait eu autant d'ascendant sur lui au lit, excepté sans doute un seul, mais à la différence de cet homme égoïste et brutal qu'il avait connu des années plus tôt, Duo lui était tendre et amoureux.

Le résultat de la divine caresse ne se fit pas tarder. Il cria son bonheur sans honte.

- Tu peux aller la prendre ta douche à présent, mon joli bleu russe. Dit Duo avec un sourire taquin.

Heero, inspira profondément puis repoussa les mèches collées par la sueur qu'il avait sur son front et tourna la tête pour le regarder. Il avait un peu de mal à se remettre de ce qu'il venait de vivre mais il réalisa, lorsqu'il vit les traits tirés de son compagnon, que celui-ci se sentait plus qu'inconfortable dans la position dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Il se redressa aussi rapidement qu'il le put, gêné par son plâtre, et enroula son bras valide autour du dos de Duo alors qu'il passait ses jambes par dessus ses cuisses.

- J'aurais pu attendre pour que tu m'aides à me remettre sur le dos. Protesta faiblement ce dernier tandis qu'il le soulevait avec une grimace pour le basculer. Ah !

- Je t'ai fait mal ! Pardon ! S'excusa Heero, qui avança avec prudence à quatre pattes au dessus de lui.

Duo avait posé une main à plat sur ses yeux et avait serré les lèvres.

- Duo ? S'inquiéta-t-il sérieusement lorsqu'il le vit porter un poing serré à la bouche.

- Mmhmhaha ... Commença Duo, qui se tendait sous lui puis il s'arrêta.

Heero se redressa paniqué, n'osant plus le toucher.

Le jeune homme donnait de petits coups de talons dans le matelas, jambes raides. Il devait vraiment souffrir pour vouloir évacuer la douleur qu'il ressentait de cette façon. Heero allait de nouveau l'enjamber pour s'asseoir près de lui lorsqu'il vit ses épaules secouer et se pencha à demi, pris d'un remords grandissant.

Ce qu'il prenait pour la manifestation de pleurs n'en était pas.

Le poing de Duo quitta ses lèvres.

- Mwahahaha ! Eclata-t-il.

Il était mort de rire et tapait encore plus des talons contre la surface du matelas. Interloqué, son compagnon le fixait du regard. Il ne comprenait plus.

- Mwahaha ! Aïe ça fait mal ! Mhmhhahihi gnnha purée ! S'esclaffait-il et il se mit à frapper la surface du lit du plat de ses mains. Désolé j'ai dû te faire ouhahah peur ! Mais sincèrement gnihihihihi qu'est-ce que ça peut être con comme situation mwaaaaahhhhaahha !

Il en pleurait de rire, grimaçait, se mordait la lèvre. Il avait mal aux reins mais s'en contrefichait royalement. Il était en train de passer l'un des meilleurs moments de sa vie. Jamais ne s'était-il autant fendu la poire.

Vive l'autodérision. Rire faisait du bien.

Rassuré, Heero vint s'asseoir près de lui. Il souriait de l'hilarité inattendue de son compagnon. Duo avait fini par accepter le problème posé par son handicap passager.

Le jeune sculpteur avait très rapidement compris que son compagnon, qui n'admettait toujours pas ce qui lui était arrivé un peu plus de quatre ans plus tôt ainsi que sa maladie, détestait tomber malade et encore moins se trouver en situation de faiblesse.

Duo poussa un soupir, se tapota l'estomac et le regarda.

- Tu as une fichue patience, Heero Yuy Lowe. Dit-il calmement. Sincèrement, je me demande pourquoi tu supportes tout ça. Amour ou pas, je ne suis pas facile à vivre et suis encore moins un cadeau.

- Si, tu en es un.

La réponse de Heero laissa Duo sans voix. Le jeune sculpteur se pencha pour redessiner l'un des sourcils de son compagnon d'un geste tendre.

- Tu es le plus beau cadeau que la vie ait pu me faire jusqu'ici. Lui avoua-t-il avec douceur.

- Heero. Murmura Duo, touché, qui prit sa main au vol pour déposer un baiser dessus. Cela ne veut pas dire pour autant que tu doives me supporter moi ou mes coups de gueules et dieu sait si j'en ai quelques uns.

- Il y a beaucoup de choses que je ne t'ai pas encore révélé sur ma personne. Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas voulu le faire, que je n'ai pas trouvé le temps de le faire mais parce que jusqu'ici je ne savais pas comment aborder le sujet. Dit alors calmement Heero. Je ne t'en parlerais pas maintenant parce que nous n'en avons pas le temps, mais sache simplement que tu n'es pas si difficile à vivre que ça et que je n'accepte pas tout, tu le sais bien.

- Laissons passer les fêtes qui vont avoir lieu en famille dans les trois prochains jours et nous pourrons parler. Proposa gentiment Duo, qui l'attira vers lui pour le prendre par la nuque. Nous pourrons parler de tout ici, chez moi. De toi, de moi et de nous deux. De nos projets éventuels. Cela te convient-il ou préfères-tu choisir le moment ?

- Ta proposition me convient tout à fait. Murmura Heero, subjugué par le regard violet qui se faisait encore plus doux.

Ils échangèrent un long baiser avant de décider d'aller prendre une douche et de s'habiller. Les parents de Duo venaient les prendre pour passer la journée en famille dans leur manoir.

La petite maison dans laquelle Heero et Duo se trouvaient appartenait à Duo. Il l'avait reçue de l'une de ses grand tantes, vieille fille, qui n'avait pas d'héritiers et qui était sa marraine, avec un petit héritage. Héritage qu'il avait placé, qu'il avait fait fructifier. Ce qui avait découlé du capital placé lui avait permis d'acheter quelques biens qui lui rapportaient des revenus confortables.

L'appartement dans lequel Trowa vivait à Sank était l'un de ces biens. En matière de placements et de fiscalité, le jeune homme savait tout à fait bien se débrouiller.

- Hi sweetie ! S'exclama une voix féminine enthousiaste.

- Hi Mum.

Heero et Duo avaient dégagé autant qu'ils le pouvaient la neige la petite allée de la neige qui était tombée dessus. Fort heureusement pour eux, la distance entre le petit portail qui donnait sur la route et la porte d'entrée de la maison était courte.

La très jolie femme d'une cinquantaine d'années qui s'avançait vers Duo et Heero était grande, mince, avec une chevelure auburn mi longue, clairsemée de cheveux blancs, aux yeux d'un bleu très clair. Son regard pétillait et elle arborait un sourire qui parut familier à Heero et pour cause. Duo avait le même, au masculin.

Elle étreignit son fils avec précautions puis lui donna un baiser sur la joue avant de se reculer.

- Mais tu as bonne mine ! Constata-t-elle ravie avant de se tourner vers Heero avec le sourire. Bonjour Heero, comment allez-vous ?

- Bonjour Madame Maxwell. La salua Heero qui lui rendit son sourire. Je vais bien merci.

- Je vous en prie, mon garçon, appelez moi Ellie. Lui dit-elle gentiment. Vous faites partie de la famille à présent. Duo et Trowa m'ont beaucoup parlé de vous. Merci de prendre soin de mon fils comme vous le faites.

Elle fit un pas en avant pour le prendre dans ses bras et l'étreindre avec chaleur. Il lui rendit son étreinte, à la fois surpris et heureux. Ils avaient beaucoup parlé au téléphone avant de venir mais avoir Ellie sous les yeux et la sentir aussi accueillante alors qu'elle le connaissait si peu était très agréable.

- Glad to see you back home, laddy. Entendirent-ils.

La voix avait été grave, quasi similaire à celle de Duo, et Heero eut un choc à la vue de l'homme qui se tenait derrière la mère de son compagnon. Il ne s'était certainement pas attendu à ce que son compagnon présente autant de ressemblance avec son père, ni à ce qu'ils aient le même regard.

Duo n'avait pas de photographies de sa famille avec lui à Sank. Il n'avait donc eu aucune idée de ce qu'il allait découvrir à Kylsith, le petit village dans lequel la famille Maxwell possédait un petit manoir et résidait pendant les vacances.

Murray Maxwell, le père de Duo, devait également avoir la cinquantaine. Il avait les mêmes cheveux châtains, avec quelques fils argentés, les portait mi longs, en queue de cheval basse, avait une barbe bien fournie et parfaitement taillée. Son regard violet était calme. Il possédait une stature solide et tout en lui respirait la sérénité.

Duo était à quelques chose près, la copie conforme de son père en plus jeune, plus élancé. Il allait certainement lui ressembler lorsqu'il serait plus âgé.

- Bonjour papa. Dit Duo avec le sourire avant de lui tendre la main.

Main que son père prit pour la serrer avec énergie, avant de l'attirer à lui et de l'étreindre de son bras libre. Heero vit alors, ému, son compagnon étreindre son père avec force contre lui. La relation entre les deux hommes était à n'en pas douter, celle d'un père et d'un fils qui s'entendaient très bien.

- Entrez un instant, le temps que l'on prenne nos vestes et nos bonnets. Proposa Duo.

Ils bavardèrent un peu tous les quatre, tandis que Heero et lui mettaient leurs chaudes vestes d'hiver et l'indispensable bonnet. Ce fut d'excellente humeur qu'ils quittèrent la petite maison pour se rendre au manoir où les attendaient le reste de la famille.

Duo eut un sourire lorsqu'il vit l'air stupéfait de son compagnon face à l'énorme bâtisse qui se dressa devant eux, après les quelques minutes de route qu'ils effectuèrent pour traverser le village et sortir en rase campagne. Le manoir se trouvait en dehors de Kylsith, sur le bord d'un loch.

- DUO ! Hurlèrent en choeur deux jeunes gens aussitôt qu'ils eurent franchi le pas de la porte et qu'ils pénètrèrent dans la vaste entrée.

Murray fit deux pas en avant pour faire barrage de son corps et les empêcher de bondir sur le jeune homme qui avait eu un mouvement de recul instinctif.

- Du calme les jumeaux. N'allez pas nous l'abîmer plus qu'il ne l'est déjà. Il était déjà bien amoché et pas bien intelligent avant, alors n'en rajoutez pas. Leur rappela-t-il avec humour avant que son fils aîné ne lui donne une bourrade.

- Eh oh le croulant ça va ! Est-ce que je me soucie de savoir si tu prends tes cachets pour tes petits problèmes de sénilité précoce moi ? Rétorqua Duo tandis que l'ensemble des membres s'esclaffaient.

Heero contemplait, non sans un certain amusement, les parents et les deux jeunes gens qui se trouvaient autour de lui. Le frère et la soeur de Duo ne devaient pas avoir beaucoup plus de la vingtaine.

La jeune fille avait de longs cheveux auburn réunis en une tresse. Elle présentait beaucoup de ressemblance avec Duo et possédait, tout comme lui, le regard violet de Murray. Son frère jumeau avait les cheveux courts, nettement plus clairs et qui tiraient plus sur le roux, tenait plus du côté maternel. Il avait le regard bleu clair de sa mère.

- Bon. Soupira la jeune fille. Fill, tu prends la droite, je prends la gauche.

- Ok Fen. Dit son frère qui pointa son doigt vers Duo. Ne bouge pas, grand frère.

Duo croisa les bras sur sa poitrine avec un grand sourire et attendit sagement que les jumeaux viennent se placer chacun de chaque côté de sa personne, pour lui donner une bise retentissante sur chacune de ses joues.

Il les prit ensuite par les épaules, leur ébouriffa les cheveux puis les présenta à son compagnon.

- Heero, voici mes deux terreurs, ma soeur Fenella et mon frère Fillan. Ces deux affreux trucs vont sur leurs vingt et un ans. L'une est chanteuse, l'autre est compositeur et ils sont doués. Dit-il avec un large sourire. Ils évoluent dans le monde de la chanson depuis quelques années en pros, avec Mum et sont reconnus pour leur talent. Ce qui ne les empêche pas de se conduire comme des gosses.

- Et c'est toi qui dit ça ! Grommela Fenella avant de lui pincer le nez puis elle adressa un sourire ravissant à Heero avec un petit clin d'oeil. Bonjour petit copain de mon frère. Dis donc, tu as du goût Duo.

- Je sais. Ceci dit, ce n'est pas une raison pour loucher sur Heero de manière aussi éhontée ! Grommela son frère avant de tendre les mains dans le but de la chatouiller.

Indifférent à la course poursuite à laquelle son frère et sa soeur se livraient autour d'eux, Fillan avait tendu sa main vers Heero avec un large sourire, identique à celui de son frère aîné. Le jeune sculpteur la lui prit et reçut une franche poignée de main.

- Ravi de faire votre connaissance à tout deux. Dit-il avec un sourire amusé. Quoique pour l'instant je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de saluer ta soeur. Elle est légèrement distraite par ton frère.

- Waah ! Arrêtes Duo ! Si, si, j'ai entendu, Heero ! Contente de t'avoir chez nous ! S'esclaffait à demi Fenella, qui se tortillait, coincée contre un mur par Duo qui la chatouillait, impitoyable.

- Bienvenue chez les Maxwell, c'est toujours comme ça ici. Grimaça Fillan et Heero se mit à rire.

- Puisque tout le monde connaît à présent tout le monde, si nous passions au salon ? Proposa Ellie, qui encouragea tout son petit monde à avancer vers une pièce qui se trouvait vers la droite. Darr, laisse ta soeur. Elle est en train de s'axphyxier. Je tiens à la garder quelques années supplémentaires. Elle peut encore servir. Surtout pour le ménage.

- Mum ! S'exclama sa fille sur un ton indigné.

- Allez zou ! On va les rejoindre ! Dit son frère aîné avant de lui donner une claque retentissante sur le derrière. Dépêche toi mollasson.

- Espèce de brute ! Tortionnaire ! Ma pauvre fesse ! Brailla sa soeur, alors que son jumeau les contemplait hilare, sur le pas de la porte du salon, en compagnie de Heero.

- Il y avait longtemps que je n'avais entendu cette douce musique retentir à mes oreilles. Soupira Duo l'air extasié. Home sweet home.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Heero pour se sentir très à l'aise au milieu de la famille Maxwell.

Il n'avait pas dit à son compagnon qu'il avait un peu redouté l'instant, mais celui-ci l'avait deviné et ils en avaient parlé la veille. Duo lui avait avoué qu'il avait eu de longues conversations avec ses parents, en particulier avec son père, les semaines précédent leur venue et il avait affirmé à Heero qu'il n'avait rien à craindre.

Peter Collins, l'oncle maternel de Duo, était gay. Les conversations que Duo avait eu avaient plus concerné le jeune homme que Heero.

Il avait beaucoup parlé avec son père des sentiments qu'il éprouvait vis-à-vis de son compagnon, bien avant qu'il décide de sortir avec lui et même après, un peu avant qu'ils ne décident de vivre ensembles.

Il avait été à l'époque, un peu perdu et n'avait pas compris pourquoi il était tombé aussi violemment amoureux d'un homme après n'avoir eu que des conquêtes féminines par le passé.

Après avoir pris un café, un thé ou un jus de fruits pour certains, dans cette pièce très cosy, réservée à la famille, meublée de manière hétéroclite, un peu dans tous les styles, anglais, écossais et américain, les jumeaux proposèrent à Heero de visiter la vaste demeure.

Et accessoirement d'aller voir à quoi ressemblait la chambre de jeune homme de Duo. Celui-ci mit aussitôt le holà.

- Visiter Maxwell manor, je veux bien mais ma chambre n'est en aucun cas une pièce obligatoire ! Protesta-t-il après avoir reposé son verre sur la table d'un mouvement un peu vif, ce qui fit jaillir quelques gouttes sur sa main. Et crotte !

- Darren, modère ton langage. Dit son père, pince sans rire.

- M'enfin, Dad, tu ne vas pas me faire une pendule à quatorze coups pour un crotte ? S'indigna son aîné un sourcil levé, tandis qu'il était en train de s'essuyer la main et sa mère éclata de rire.

- Deux fois, laddy. Direction le cochon. Fit son père, imperturbable.

- Marf ! Commenta Duo, vexé, avant de soulever un sourcil et de sourire, machiavélique. Crotte de bique ?

- Tu me cherches gamin ?

Grand sourire dudit gamin. Eclat de rire général.

Maxwell senior se mit sur ses pieds, se dressa sur toute sa hauteur et toisa son fils qui se leva à son tour pour s'approcher.

- Tu frapperais un gars qui porte des lunettes ? Dit Duo, qui repoussa ses verres du bout des doigts.

- Enlève les. Dit Murray.

- Mum ? Râla son fils. Ton mec est méchant avec moi. Frappe le. Moi je peux pas, après il dira que je lui manque de respect et se plaindra à la société protectrice des papas.

Heero était sans doute celui qui riait le plus. Lorsqu'il était arrivé dans cette famille, il ne s'attendait pas une seule seconde à y trouver une ambiance aussi décontractée.

Murray saisit la tête de son fils entre ses mains avec un sourire et l'embrassa sur le front avant de lui passer un bras autour du cou pour le retenir solidement contre lui. Il tourna la tête vers Heero.

- Suis moi, Heero, je vais te faire visiter la maison et on commence par la chambre de ton fiancé. Déclara-t-il, sur un ton sadique. Ça lui apprendra à dire des bêtises.

Ellie regarda partir, souriante, son mari, ses enfants et le compagnon de son fils tandis que raisonnait la voix de Duo dans le couloir.

- Fiancé ? Teuheu teuheu ! Dad ! Desserre tu m'étouffes ! Tu as encore pas mal de poigne pour un vieux ! Aah ! Arrêtes je disais ça pour blaguer ! Non mais regarde dans quel état tu me mets ! Je suis tout bleu ! Oui alors ? Dis eh, comment ça fiancé ?

Fasciné, Heero promenait son regard sur la pièce qui se trouvait devant lui. Ils se trouvaient tous dans la chambre de Duo et celui-ci était allé ouvrir les rideaux pour laisser entrer la lumière.

Très peu de mobilier, un très grand lit, king size, de facture moderne, une table de nuit sur laquelle se trouvaient une lampe et un réveil, une armoire ancienne, une petite commode. Sur trois des quatre murs passés à la peinture écrue, quelques posters qui représentaient des personnages de manga, d'autres de paysages ou de tableaux connus. Il y avait également un ou deux dessins, superbes, effectués sur du format raisin, qui avaient dû être exécutés par Duo.

Il y avait d'autres dessins, par dizaines, posés en vrac sur un bureau d'angle en verre, avec un ordinateur récent. Il y avait au pied du bureau des cartons à dessin remplis. Au dessus du bureau des dizaines de photographies de toutes les tailles, en noir et blanc et en couleur, sans cadres ou sous verres, simplement collées sur un grand panneau blanc dans un savant désordre.

Un chevalet trônait près de la fenêtre. Près du chevalet, contre le mur, des toiles, vierges ou peintes. Tout un pan de mur était entièrement recouvert d'étagères emplies de livres.

La pièce était plus un atelier d'artiste qu'une chambre.

Duo n'avait jamais été fait pour le droit.

Heero était allé près des étagères après avoir été jeter un oeil sur le panneau qui était recouvert de photographies et passait ses doigts sur les livres. Il lisait rapidement les titres des ouvrages, émerveillé de constater que son compagnon avait une passion pour les arts primitifs, les peuples natifs, une passion pour sa propre culture celte et qu'il affectionnait la littérature dans tous les genres.

- Déçu ? Entendit-il dans son dos.

Il se retourna pour voir Duo et secoua la tête. Il avait lu l'appréhension et le malaise dans son regard. Le jeune homme n'aimait visiblement pas revenir dans cette pièce. Elle devait lui rappeler de mauvais souvenirs.

Il allait devoir en créer de nouveaux ici avec lui pour les effacer.

Il avait aimé voir ces photographies sur le panneau. Elles représentaient toutes des tranches de vie de Duo, des amis, des membres de sa famille, lui, à différents moments, dans différents lieux. Il y avait quelques emplacements où il manquait des photographies qui avaient vraisemblablement été arrachées.

Un morceau de l'une d'elle subsistait où l'on pouvait encore voir une longue chevelure blonde, l'amorce d'un joli bras de femme et Duo était assis près de cette femme. Il était beaucoup plus jeune, devait avoir autour des vingt ans et avait les cheveux lâchés, beaucoup plus courts, qui flottaient librement sur les épaules. Il n'avait pas la frange mais la raie de côté et ses vêtements étaient d'une coupe plus classique. Il riait, semblait heureux.

Elle devait dater d'avant son accident de moto.

- Continuons la visite. Dit-il avec un sourire. Montre moi le reste de la maison.

Son compagnon lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant.

- Il existe une rumeur concernant les châteaux et les demeures en Ecosse et en Grande Bretagne. Dit Heero, qui marchait dans le couloir, le bras passé autour des épaules de son compagnon. Est-elle vraie ?

- Les fantômes ? Demanda Fillan avant de rire. Oui et non. Tout dépend de l'endroit.

- Comment ça ? S'agirait-il d'ancienneté du bâtiment ? S'enquit le jeune sculpteur étonné. Le fantôme n'est garanti qu'avec la vétusté des pierres ? Plus c'est vieux plus c'est authentique ?

Ils s'étaient arrêtés dans un large couloir, à l'étage, devant des doubles portes. Ils avaient marché sur un tapis qui en faisait toute la longueur, une sorte de moquette rase, à petits motifs simples, qui recouvrait le parquet vernis pour le protéger et ne le laissait apparaître que sur les côtés.

Duo restait étrangement très silencieux.

- Tu n'es pas très loin de la vérité. Dit Fenella, qui avait pris un air mystérieux. En réalité bien plus près de cette notion d'authentique et des esprits, dans cette maison par exemple, que tu ne le penses.

- Pardon ? Fit Heero, l'esprit rendu un peu confus par ses paroles.

Elle qui regarda son frère aîné puis son père.

- Il y a une explication à chaque légende de fantôme dans les habitations anciennes, Heero. Pour chaque histoire, aussi lugubre soit-elle, alimentée par la superstition populaire, nous avons toujours une vérité qui se dissimule derrière. Expliqua-t-elle brièvement. La réalité est souvent purement issue des courants d'air froids qui circulaient dans les vieilles demeures ancestrales. Les bêtes lois de la physique qui créaient des mouvements et généraient la peur, surtout la nuit. Puis il y avait la génétique, les ressemblances entre les personnes d'une même famille de châtelains, les tares ou les petits travers, du genre somnambulisme, insomnie. Ceci ajouté à cela et tu comprends rapidement que le fantôme était bien réel non pas un esprit. Notre fantôme à nous est issu de ceci ...

Elle se dirigea vers les doubles portes pour ouvrir les deux battants et fit signe à Heero d'entrer. Duo se libéra de son bras et lui désigna l'immense salle qui se trouvait devant eux avec un petit sourire.

- Marche droit devant toi, tu as la réponse sur le mur devant toi. Lui dit-il sur un ton légèrement embarrassé.

Le jeune japonais était perplexe et se demandait pourquoi il paraissait si gêné. Il avança, suivi par les membres de la famille Maxwell, pour se diriger vers ce mur sur lequel se trouvait quelques tableaux, des portraits de famille.

L'un d'entre eux, le plus grand, superbement exécuté, qui devait dater du dix neuvième siècle, lui coupa le souffle et il s'arrêta devant.

- Subarashii... Dit-il à mi-voix.

- N'est-ce pas ? Dit Fenella avec un sourire. Heero je te présente mon trisaïeul, Fergus Maxwell. Et celui qui est à l'origine de toutes les petites histoires de fantômes chez nous c'est Duo.

Heero se retourna, contempla Duo, puis Murray avant de revenir sur le tableau. Il avait devant lui l'arrière, arrière-grand-père de Duo dont le jeune homme était la presque copie à un ou deux détails près, la bouche et la longueur de cheveux. Il comprenait la raison pour laquelle certains avaient dû penser que Duo, qui avait dû se promener la nuit dans le château, était Fergus.

- Selon mon père, mon fils a hérité de son caractère emporté, un aspect de lui-même que Duo tempère depuis quelques années maintenant. Dit calmement Murray, qui avait pris son fils par les épaules.

- Emporté ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu violent ou en col... Commença Heero avant de s'arrêter.

Il venait de se souvenir de l'incident à l'Ecole avec Gordon et il eut un bref haussement de sourcils surpris. Il avait bien cru ce jour là que Duo allait pulvériser le visage du garçon.

- Duo ? Fit Murray les sourcils froncés, qui tourna la tête vers son fils.

Celui-ci leva la main, le visage fermé, les lèvres pincées.

- On ne va pas commencer à bousiller la bonne ambiance avec une histoire sordide qui de toutes façon est réglée. Dit-il sur un ton qui n'admettait pas de réplique. J'ai eu un léger différent avec quelqu'un et ça c'est arrangé. Il n'y a pas eu de victime. Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de faire de mal à qui que ce soit. Je savais ce que je faisais. Pas une seconde je n'ai perdu le contrôle. Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas me permettre ce genre de chose. Maintenant on en parle plus.

- On n'en parle plus. Agréa son père avant de lui tapoter l'épaule avec un sourire puis il désigna la salle à Heero. Ceci, Heero, est la salle de bal que mon bisaïeul Fergus a spécialement fait faire pour son épouse, lorsqu'elle a mis au monde leur premier enfant, un fils.

Il serra contre lui Duo qui se mit à rougir sous le regard amusé de son compagnon.

- C'est ici que j'ai demandé la main de ma femme, que nous avons ouvert le bal le jour de notre mariage et que nous avons donné un bal en l'honneur de la naissance de notre premier né.

Le jeune sculpteur eut un subit coup de chaud lorsque le regard violet de Murray se logea dans le sien et se fit insistant.

- J'espère que vous perpétuerez la tradition tous les deux. Ne me dites pas que c'est impossible parce que ce n'est pas vrai. Dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin. Je vous rappelle que Gretna Green n'est qu'à quelques kilomètres et que nous avons d'excellentes mères porteuses dans le village.

- Oh bon sang ! Je meurs de honte... Souffla Duo, l'air éteint, cramoisi. Tu me fais quoi là ? La déclaration solennelle pour que nous prononcions le serment qui nous liera devant notre ancêtre ? Dad réveille toi. Heero n'est pas mon promis pas plus que je ne suis le sien. J'aime la tradition mais pas à ce point là.

Les jumeaux étaient chacun dans leur coin, tout aussi rouges, mais parce qu'ils manquaient d'oxygénation à force de se retenir de rire.

- Anti romantique. Grommela son père.

- Vieux sentimental. Lui renvoya son fils avant de rejoindre Heero qui ne savait plus ou se mettre. On retourne au salon. Je ferais faire le reste du tour de la maison à Heero plus tard.

Ils redescendirent au rez-de-chaussée dans un silence relatif. Les jumeaux bavardaient, Murray leur répondait de temps à autres. Il gardait les yeux sur son fils qui avait pris son compagnon par les épaules dans un geste protecteur.

- Je crains d'avoir fait une belle bourde Ellie. Dit-il quelques minutes plus tard, dans la cuisine, tandis qu'il aidait son épouse à préparer l'entrée pour le repas de midi.

Les jeunes étaient dans le salon et ils étaient tous les deux tranquilles.

- J'ai vu la tête que faisait ton fils quand vous êtes redescendus. Raconte moi ça. Lui dit-elle, calmement.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que père et fils se chamaillaient pour des broutilles. Ils se ressemblaient beaucoup trop pour qu'il n'y ait pas des frictions de temps à autres.

Elle l'écouta avec patience, comme toujours, lui raconter ce qu'il y avait eu lieu dans la salle de bal et se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Elle se lava les mains, se les essuya, rangea ce qu'elle avait préparé au frais, passa un coup d'éponge sur son plan de travail et ne lui donna sa réponse que lorsque sa cuisine fut nette.

Il attendit jusque là, non sans l'aider.

- Il ne t'est pas venu à l'idée, mon terrible et impatient époux, que ces deux garçons qui viennent tout juste de commencer leur histoire d'amour et leur relation, n'ont sans doute pas envie de s'engager plus avant pour l'instant ? Lui dit-elle tranquillement, le regard interrogateur, les reins appuyés contre le meuble de l'évier, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

- Euh... Fut la réponse évasive de l'époux embarrassé.

- Bougre d'âne.

Murray, tout écossais, entêté et passionné qu'il était, encaissait mal la critique, surtout lorsqu'elle venait de sa femme. Il rentra la tête dans les épaules mais la redressa presque aussitôt.

Son amour propre était froissé.

- Mais enfin, tout de même, ces garçons sont raides dingues l'un de l'autre ! S'exclama-t-il, agacé. Pourquoi se voiler la face, Ellie ! Ils sont partis pour une relation durable, tout comme nous.

- Oh come on Murray, use your head ! Ils ont moins de la trentaine l'un comme l'autre, ont envie de vivre, pas de s'installer et de devenir de vieux croûtons ! Explosa-t-elle, en écartant les bras. Ton fils commence tout juste à trouver ses marques et à se stabiliser quand à Heero, je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a avec ce garçon mais s'il est clair qu'il est ce dont Duo a besoin, Duo est pour lui plus qu'une planche de salut.

Ellie Margaret Collins était une femme de tête qui avait également du coffre et de la personnalité. Il fallait au moins cela pour tenir tête à Murray et être la mère de trois terreurs.

- Mum ? Dad ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Un regard violet interrogateur derrière des verres correcteurs les contemplait. Les deux têtes des parents de Duo pivotèrent dans sa direction et sa mère se dirigea vers lui avec un sang froid remarquable.

- Rien de grave. J'engueulais ton père. Dit-elle avec un sourire, avant de lui pincer le nez. Tu venais chercher quelque chose ?

- Orange juice ? Il en reste ? Demanda-t-il.

Ellie le servit et il fit demi tour pour ressortir de la cuisine. Elle fit comprendre à son mari par signes que la discussion était close et qu'il valait mieux qu'il retourne dans le salon avec les jeunes.

- Je vous rejoindrais ensuite. Ajouta-t-elle ensuite.

Il suivit son fils au salon. Il y régnait une ambiance douce. Un feu agréable crépitait dans la haute cheminée de style victorien dont le foyer était protégé par un pare feu grillagé. Les doubles rideaux conféraient une atmosphère feutrée à la grande pièce, les boiseries et les meubles de style ancien y ajoutaient un petit cachet chaleureux.

On s'y sentait bien, confortable.

- Je vois pourquoi tu es tombé amoureux de Heero et je comprends tout à fait que tu aies fait le choix de vivre avec lui, lad. Tu as raison de ne pas vouloir précipiter les choses, c'est moi qui suit un vieil idiot. Dit Murray, à mi voix, qui était venu poser une main sur l'épaule de son fils. Ton compagnon est extraordinaire. Je suis heureux de l'avoir ici avec nous.

Assis sur l'accoudoir de l'un des deux canapés du salon, Duo observait Heero de loin tandis qu'il se frottait machinalement le bras droit. Il avait clairement entendu les paroles de sa mère dans la cuisine et ce qu'elle avait dit à propos de Heero le faisait réfléchir.

Son père l'avait rejoint. Duo conserva son regard sur son compagnon qui était assis en compagnie de Fenella qui jouait du piano et chantait une chanson de Noël avec son jumeau.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il se trouvait avec Heero, Duo le voyait complètement détendu et heureux. En paix avec lui même. Comme s'il avait trouvé parmi eux quelque chose qui lui manquait. Il n'en était que plus séduisant. Si serein que sa réelle personnalité, habituellement dissimulée, dont il était le seul à bénéficier lorsqu'ils se trouvaient seuls, se révélait.

Bouleversé, Duo se leva, posa une main sur l'avant bras de son père.

- Merci Dad. Dit-il avec un sourire bref.

Il repassa sa main sur son bras avant de réaliser le geste qu'il était en train de faire et soupira. Les deux regards violets plongèrent l'un dans l'autre.

- Puis-je t'emprunter ton bureau une minute ? Demanda-t-il.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda son père, qui fronça les sourcils.

- Rien, j'ai simplement un léger coup de blues. Ce doit être l'émotion des retrouvailles et tout ça. Tenta-t-il de plaisanter, la gorge nouée, avant d'avoir un petit rire. Je vais simplement m'isoler un peu et je reviens.

- Dans ce cas je viens avec toi.

Ils avaient parlé à voix basse, le ton de son père avait été loin d'être autoritaire, mais il n'était pas question de protester. Duo hocha la tête et ils sortirent du salon sans en déranger les occupants.

La proche famille de Duo, ses parents, ses frères et soeurs, ses oncles, tantes et cousins avaient été traumatisés par ce qui lui était arrivé quatre ans plus tôt. Ils avaient bien pensé le perdre et ce qui avait eu lieu après l'accident, les différentes opérations, la rééducation, sans compter sa maladie et les différents traitements, sa tentative de suicide, leur avaient mis les nerfs à rude épreuve.

Cela ne faisait que depuis deux ans qu'ils retrouvaient à peu près un équilibre. Savoir qu'il venait de trouver l'amour en la personne d'un sculpteur célèbre qui faisait tout pour qu'il soit heureux, selon les dires de Trowa, qui était leur meilleure source de renseignement et la plus fiable, était un soulagement.

Raison pour laquelle ils accueillaient Heero les bras ouverts.

Murray était pourtant inquiet par la réaction de son fils.

- Alors qu'il y a-t-il, laddy ? Demanda-t-il, une fois qu'ils furent arrivés dans son antre et qu'il ait eu refermé la porte.

Duo alla s'asseoir dans l'un des vieux fauteuils en cuir et étendit ses longues jambes avant de croiser ses chevilles. Il posa son verre de jus de fruit sur son estomac, pensif, pour le contempler sans le voir.

Il le vit réfléchir un instant tandis qu'il tendait son bras droit devant lui avant de le reposer sur l'accoudoir.

- Peut-on aimer au point de s'en oublier soi-même, Dad ? Demanda-t-il avant de relever la tête pour le regarder. Au point de ne respirer qu'au travers de l'autre, de ne vivre qu'au travers de l'autre ? Je connais la réponse, je sais que c'est tout à fait possible puisque c'est ce que j'éprouve, mais je trouve cela complètement fou. Par contre ce que je comprends moins c'est pourquoi cet amour que je ressens pour lui est si douloureux.

Murray eut un rapide sourire puis vint s'accroupir près de l'accoudoir du fauteuil de son fils. Duo ouvrait et refermait sa main droite avec lenteur. Il avait l'air fatigué.

Son père avait compris depuis longtemps ce que ces gestes indiquaient. Duo avait mal dans le bras et la main. Une crise était certainement en préparation.

- C'est différent, n'est-ce pas Darren ? Différent de ce que tu as vécu lorsque tu avais vingt ans. Dit-il doucement et le jeune homme sourcilla, réfléchit.

- Ça l'est. Ce que je vis aujourd'hui amène plus de questionnements que ce j'ai vécu avec Dorothy. Je peux dire son nom aujourd'hui sans que cela me peine d'ailleurs. Admit-il avant de se frotter le menton, songeur. Pourtant je ne doute pas de Heero, je ne suis pas jaloux lorsque quelqu'un l'approche, mais je souffre à l'idée de le perdre, je souffre le martyre à l'idée qu'on puisse lui faire du mal. Ce qui est totalement paradoxal, c'est que j'admettrais tout à fait qu'il me quitte s'il pouvait trouver le bonheur ailleurs...

Murray allait ouvrir la bouche pour lui donner son avis lorsqu'il en fut empêché.

- Je n'admettrais en aucune manière de te rendre malheureux.

Duo tourna la tête, surpris et son père se redressa pour voir Heero sur le pas de la porte, la main sur la poignée de celle-ci, le regard posé sur son compagnon, l'air très calme.

- Et je n'ai aucune intention d'aller nulle part avec qui que ce soit, Darren. Dit-il doucement. Cesse donc de te torturer les méninges et vis l'instant présent, lutin.

- Il a raison. Dit Murray avec un sourire entendu à son fils qui lui rendit son sourire avant de pointer un doigt accusateur vers chacun d'eux.

- Toi, tu t'es mis mon père dans ma poche ! Dit-il, amusé, à son compagnon, et son père éclata de rire aussitôt suivi de Heero. Et toi tu as envoûté mon compagnon ! Pas juste ! Je vais le dire à Mum !

- Quelqu'un vient de dire Mum ? Demanda Ellie, qui arrivait, souriante, avec un plat de petits gâteaux dans la main.

- Gâteaux ! S'exclama Murray.

- Ah non ! S'écria son épouse qui s'enfuit dans le couloir aussitôt poursuivie par son mari.

Duo rejeta la tête en arrière et éclata de rire. Son rire s'étrangla dans sa gorge lorsqu'il sentit des baisers sur son cou et sous sa mâchoire.

- Heero ! Balbutia-t-il avant de soupirer puis de pencher la tête sur le côté. Misère, mais quel gourmand...

Il posa sa main sur sa tête alors que son compagnon lui dévorait littéralement le côté du cou puis la nuque de baisers, lui caressait la cuisse de sa main valide et soupirait. Il avait manifestement eu très envie de lui témoigner son affection depuis un petit moment.

- Heero, nous sommes chez mes parents. Lui rappela-t-il après s'être éclairci la gorge.

Celui-ci se redressa brusquement, les joues rouges, pour aller regarder par la fenêtre qui se trouvait derrière le fauteuil, une main posée sur la hanche.

Ils eurent tous les deux un petit rire.

- Nous tiendrons jusqu'au retour à la maison. Dit Duo d'un ton volontaire, qui leva une main pour la poser sur le haut du dossier du fauteuil. Pari difficile mais nous ne sommes plus des gamins et de toutes façons je nous vois mal faire des accrobaties ici entre la famille, le corset et le plâtre.

Ils se remirent à rire.

Heero avait vu la main de Duo dépasser du dossier du fauteuil dans le reflet de la vitre. Il se retourna pour la prendre avec un sourire. Il y déposa un baiser dans la paume avant de venir se pencher sur le dossier et vit la tête de Duo levée vers lui.

- Retournons avec les autres. Lui dit-il avec tendresse. Je pense que les derniers invités de ta mère ne devraient plus tarder et ne pas nous trouver avec eux dans le salon serait impoli.

- Tu as tout à fait raison. Répondit son compagnon qui se leva du fauteuil puis qui le prit par la main. Allons y, homme de ma vie.

Ils n'avaient pas fait deux pas vers la porte que Heero le retenait.

- Duo ?

- Mm ?

Il s'approcha de lui, hésitant, et Duo le regarda, étonné par son attitude.

- Prends moi dans tes bras. Demanda-t-il dans un murmure. Serre moi contre toi. J'aime lorsque tu me tiens contre toi, j'aime me blottir contre toi, j'aime lorsque tu me protèges. Il n'y a que toi qui me fais sentir de cette façon.

Le regard de Duo s'agrandit sous l'aveu de son compagnon et il fit un pas pour le prendre contre lui avant de l'étreindre avec beaucoup de tendresse.

- Ma douceur...

Le torse enserré par les bras solides de son compagnon, Heero se fit câliner, la tête posée contre la sienne. Il le sentit lui caresser les cheveux, le dos, puis très lentement le bercer. Il se sentait merveilleusement bien, en sécurité, depuis qu'il était avec lui et avait eu envie de le lui dire.

La sensation de sécurité s'était accrue depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés en Ecosse, dans la petite maison de Duo.

Son compagnon était beaucoup plus jeune que lui et pourtant lui apportait tant d'équilibre. Il se sentait serein. Au point de pouvoir affronter de vieux démons, comme l'autre fois, à l'hôpital, lorsqu'il s'était trouvé face à Treize Kushrenada.

Il avait les paupières fermées et profitait de l'instant avant que les invités n'arrivent, que la maison des parents de Duo ne soit envahie. Non qu'il ne s'y sente pas à l'aise bien au contraire. Mais ces courtes minutes de tranquillité en compagnie de Duo étaient parfaites.

Il ouvrit subitement les yeux, éberlué.

Un son très doux se faisait entendre près de son oreille.

**T**he wind is warm

**A**nd melts upon my face just like

**T**he perfect breath you breathe

Duo chantait. Il ne le berçait plus. Il le faisait danser, très doucement, sur un rythme très lent.

**T**he sun escapes

**A**nd slides like ice into this veil of night

**A**shadow of the light

Duo lui avait pris une main avec douceur qu'il tenait relevée et appuyée contre son épaule et le retenait par la taille. Il leur fit faire un petit pas glissé sur le côté, les fit tourner.

**A**nd I will ride this river made of stars

**'t**il I have reached the steaming shore where you are

Ce n'était qu'un slow un peu élaboré, dont Heero suivit volontiers les pas. Il était agréablement surpris par ce qui était en train d'arriver.

**T**he gravel moans

**S**ides beneath my feet and I can hear you

**C**all to me in sleep

La voix de Duo était surprenante. Il ne savait pas qu'il était capable de chanter de cette façon mais ce qui lui faisait plaisir, ce qui le rendait heureux, était que son compagnon chantait pour lui. Personne n'avait encore jamais fait quelque chose comme cela pour lui.

**I **drape the dark

**U**pon the glaring day and feel your skin

**U**pon me as we lay

**A**nd I shall ride this river made of stars

**'t**il I have reached the steaming shore where you are

Les paupières d'Heero s'étaient refermées sur son regard bleu pour dissimuler ses larmes.

**T**o touch you in the dark

**T**ouch you in the dark

**K**iss you... (*)

Duo arrêta de danser pour prendre le visage de son compagnon lorsqu'il sentit un sanglot le secouer.

- Heero ? L'appela-t-il inquiet puis il vit les larmes déborder des paupières fermées. Je ne suis qu'un idiot ! Je n'aurais jamais dû avoir l'idée de faire ça. Je voulais te faire plaisir et je t'ai rendu malheureux. Ne pleure pas, s'il te plaît.

- Tu viens de me faire immensément plaisir et de me rendre une fois de plus très heureux. Le rassura Heero, avant d'essuyer ses yeux d'un geste maladroit et de relever la tête. Je n'ai simplement pas l'habitude de recevoir autant. Duo tu es... tout ça c'est trop, beaucoup trop.

Il se mit à rire et à pleurer en même temps devant le sourcil soulevé de son compagnon et le prit dans ses bras. Rassuré, Duo lui rendit son étreinte.

- Je suis si bien avec toi, lutin. Soupira Heero. Je suis en train de passer le plus beau Noël de ma vie.

- Yay ! Content de te l'entendre dire ! S'exclama Duo avant de le soulever.

- Duo pose moi ! S'écria son compagnon. Ton dos !

Il n'eut pas à le dire deux fois, son compagnon poussa un cri de douleur qui ameuta toute la maison et le lâchait aussitôt avec un juron.

- J'avais oublié mon fichu dos ! Râla Duo, une minute plus tard, dans la salle de bains.

Il était assis sur un tabouret, très raide et sa mère était en train de lui mettre de la pommade sur les reins. Elle le talocha pour la énième fois, agacée par son inconscience.

- Tête de mule d'écossais. Grommela-t-elle. Tu es bien comme ton père. Quand vous êtes amoureux vous faites n'importe quoi !

- On parle de moi ? Dit Murray, qui passa la tête par la porte entrebâîllée, souriant.

- Va t'occuper de tes invités avec ton beau-fils toi. Dit son épouse, les sourcils froncés.

- Aye aye ma'am ! Répondit son mari qui exécuta un salut parfait en claquant des talons et Duo se retint de rire.

Il avait vraiment fait l'idiot lorsqu'il avait soulevé Heero. Il avait mal au point d'avoir été contraint de prendre des cachets alors qu'il n'en prenait plus depuis quelques jours déjà.

- Alors comme ça, Heero est ton beau-fils, Mum ? Lui demanda-t-il, l'air indifférent, et il trouva tout à coup un intérêt prodigieux dans le rideau de douche. Oh, joli motif. Veux le même chez moi.

Taloche.

- Aïe ? C'était pourquoi ça ? Geignit-il avant de ramener sa tête droite et son regard tomba dans celui de sa mère. Oh oh.

Les yeux bleus d'Ellie étaient mortellement sérieux.

- Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi sérieux avec quelqu'un, Darr. Dit-elle, calmement. C'est bien. Seulement, tu ne m'ôteras pas de l'idée que dans le couple, malgré ton handicap, c'est toi qui est le plus solide des deux. Ce garçon est très fragile. Je me trompe ?

- Il l'est. Ecoute Mum, je ne peux pas te dire grand chose des raisons pour lesquelles Heero est ainsi parce que je ne le sais pas encore moi-même. Répondit son fils qui remit son corset avec son aide, une fois qu'il eut enfilé son T-shirt. De toutes façons ce ne sera pas à moi de t'en parler ou vous en parler, si cela doit un jour se faire, mais à Heero, lorsqu'il sera décidé de le faire.

Ellie hocha la tête. Elle se leva pour passer la tête de son fils par l'encolure de son pull, l'aida à enfiler ses manches.

- Dis lui que s'il a besoin de parler, de quoi que ce soit, je serais toujours là pour l'écouter. Lui dit-elle avec un gentil sourire. J'aime beaucoup Heero, Darr. Je vous souhaite à tous les deux tout le bonheur du monde.

- Merci, Mum. Murmura le jeune homme avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

Ils retournèrent vers le salon dans lequel se trouvaient la famille et les invités des Maxwell.

- Aah ! Il ne manquait plus que vous ! S'exclama Peter, le frère aîné d'Ellie, qui était assis près d'un homme roux d'une cinquantaine d'années. Ravi de te voir, Duo. Nous avons eu le temps de faire la connaissance de Heero. Il est d'excellente compagnie.

- Bonjour oncle Pete. Dit Duo, avec un large sourire.

Peter se leva pour venir prendre son neveu dans ses bras avec précautions et le guider vers l'endroit où Heero était assis.

- Bonjour Harry. Comment vas-tu ? Cela faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était vus. Dit Duo, tandis qu'il prenait place près de Heero dans un fauteuil, avec un peu de difficultés.

Harry Newton était un noir américain aux yeux verts, à la peau très claire, séduisant, à la longue chevelure noire et raide, qui était le compagnon de Peter depuis environ une dizaine d'années.

- Je vais très bien merci. Les affaires marchent bien. Nous avons une toute nouvelle carte et changé de décor au restaurant. Vous devriez venir nous voir un jour avec Heero, si vous avez l'intention de venir à New York. Répondit Harry avec un large sourire avant de se tourner vers Peter. Nous pourrions arranger ça et prévoir de préparer la chambre d'amis, qu'en dis-tu ?

- Tout à fait. Tu viens d'avoir une très bonne idée. Un petit séjour aux States vous intéresserait-t-il alors ? Demanda-t-il aux jeunes gens avant de les regarder tour à tour.

- Eh bien... Commença Duo, qui jeta un coup d'oeil en direction de Heero et celui-ci lui lança un regard bref avant de reporter son regard vers le couple.

- Il faudrait voir comment va s'articuler la préparation de mon exposition et le prochain trimestre de Duo à l'Ecole. Nous avons un planning assez chargé. Expliqua-t-il tandis qu'il réfléchissait rapidement. Nous pourrions prévoir cela pour les vacances de pâques. Duo ?

- Moui. Répondit celui-ci, pensif, avec un hochement de tête. Il n'y aura guère qu'à ce moment là. Ensuite on sera complètement débordés entre le projet de fin d'année en juin pour moi et son exposition en septembre pour lui.

Il se redressa brusquement pour prendre appui aux accoudoirs du fauteuil avec une grimace et porta une main à ses reins, tête baissée. Heero se leva précipitamment pour l'aider à se lever.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû t'asseoir là. Lui dit-il doucement. Viens.

- Veux-tu prendre ma place, Duo ? Demanda Peter, inquiet, qui s'était levé en même temps que Heero.

Son neveu secoua la tête sans répondre. Heero le fit pour lui avec un sourire.

- Il va aller se reposer un peu avant le repas et tout devrait bien se passer par la suite. Assura-t-il.

Les jeunes gens quittèrent le salon à petits pas, sous le regard désolé des occupants de la pièce.

- Ce garçon est d'une gentillesse extraordinaire. Dit Harry, pensif. Duo a beaucoup de chance. Beaucoup.

Heero installa Duo dans son ancienne chambre avec l'aide de Fenella puis revint avec elle dans le salon. Il passa une très bonne matinée avec tout le monde jusqu'à ce qu'arrive l'heure du repas puis retourna voir son compagnon. Lorsqu'il voulut le réveiller pour qu'il prenne part au repas, il ne le vit plus sur le lit.

Il allait sortir de la chambre, persuadé que Duo avait dû se lever pour se rendre quelque part dans la maison, lorsqu'il entendit un bruit. Il vit alors une main agripper le bord du matelas avec maladresse, mais sur le côté opposé où il se trouvait et réalisa que Duo était tombé du lit et cherchait à se relever.

Il contourna rapidement celui-ci pour se rendre auprès de son compagnon qui avait du mal à se redresser.

- Duo, ça va ? Dit-il tandis qu'il le soutenait par les épaules.

- Qu'est-ce que je fais par terre ? Demanda Duo, complètement perdu puis il porta une main à sa bouche avec une grimace. J'ai mal.

Heero vit qu'une petite quantité sang avait glissé sur la gauche de la commissure de la lèvre et se douta de ce qui était arrivé.

Duo palpa doucement sa joue pendant qu'il tâtait l'intérieur de celle-ci avec sa langue. Il laissa ses doigts arriver jusqu'au coin de sa bouche, sentit le sang et resta un instant le regard dilaté, la bouche entre ouverte. Il la referma ensuite avant de fermer les paupières

- J'ai fait une crise. Dit-il d'une voix morne.

Heero avait sorti un mouchoir en papier de sa poche et lui nettoyait très doucement le coin de la lèvre. Il se laissa faire, inerte. Il se sentait très fatigué.

Découragé. Il y avait longtemps que cela ne lui était pas arrivé. Il pensait être tranquille et ne plus avoir à subir ce qui était une véritable torture. Sa bouche trembla.

- C'est fini.

La main de Heero était venue se poser sur sa joue blessée et sa bouche embrassait doucement ses lèvres.

- C'est fini, c'est passé.

Duo se laissait embrasser, emporter par la douceur de ces toutes petites caresses, basculer dans la corbeille de son bras et bercer.

- Tu es incroyable. Murmura-t-il ensuite, lorsque Heero lui caressa doucement le front du bout des doigts qui dépassaient de son plâtre.

- Non, je t'aime. Répondit-il tout simplement.

- C'est bien ce que je disais, tu es incroyable. Dit Duo avec un sourire si tendre et un regard si amoureux que le jeune sculpteur le serra dans ses bras.

Personne, non personne ne l'avait jamais regardé ni ne lui avait souri de cette façon. Heero se sentait enfin lui même, heureux, complet, entier.

Un être humain et non plus un objet. Duo lui avait rendu son identité.

- Tu as refait de moi un homme, Duo, n'oublie jamais cela. Lui dit-il tout à coup, un peu avant de reculer la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Tu comprendras lorsque je t'expliquerais le sens de ces mots chez nous, comme je te l'ai promis.

Son compagnon hocha lentement la tête et Heero repoussa doucement les mèches de sa frange.

- Tu es fatigué. Constata-t-il. Veux-tu que l'on rentre ou penses-tu que cela ira ? Tu pourras tenir encore un peu ?

- Il n'est pas bien ? Demanda Ellie, qui était entrée et qui prit un air désolé lorsqu'elle vit son fils sursauter. Pardon mon chéri, je ne voulais surtout pas te surprendre de cette façon. Que s'est-il passé Heero ? Une crise ?

Elle vint poser un genou près d'eux et passa une main tendre sur la joue de son fils qui lui adressa un petit sourire contrit.

- Désolé Mum. Je ne suis pas plutôt arrivé que je gâche ton Noël avec mes ennuis de santé. Dit-il d'un air las.

- Heero nous avait averti que tu étais en plein changement de traitement et que nous risquions d'avoir de légers effets de transition pendant un à deux jours. Lui dit sa mère qui lui caressa le genou avant de le lui tapoter. Et non, tu ne gâche le Noël de personne, Darr. Tout le monde t'aime ici, cesse de culpabiliser pour un rien. Tu ne vas que te stresser davantage.

- Comment voulez-vous qu'après avoir entendu ça je n'ai pas envie de me transformer en madeleine moi ! Bredouilla Duo, avant de détourner la tête pour dissimuler son visage dans l'épaule de son compagnon.

- Il culpabilise. Dit Heero, avec un petit sourire.

Il lui tapota le dos, le regard posé sur Ellie.

- Mhmhm, il culpabilise. Reprit-elle, avec un petit hochement de tête et un soupir.

Duo tourna légèrement la tête pour jeter un oeil surpris sur sa mère. Le ton de la voix qu'avaient employé ces deux êtres qu'il adorait, avait été particulier et trahissait de la complicité. Il se demandait bien ce qui avait pu se passer pendant qu'il dormait pour que Heero et sa mère s'entendent aussi bien.

- Z'avez fini de vous moquer de ma binette ! Protesta-t-il, l'air bougon.

Il avait ramené sa tête droite avec un reniflement et les foudroyait du regard, les yeux rouges.

- Bon c'est pas le tout. Ils nous attendent tous pour manger je parie. J'ai assez pleuré sur mon pauvre sort. Hop, on y va. Dit-il d'une voix enrouée.

- That's my boy ! S'exclama Ellie qui se releva avec un large sourire. Allez mon canard en sucre, je t'ai fait des french fries bien dorées, comme tu les aimes.

- M'appelle pas mon canard en sucre, j'ai passé l'âge. Bougonna Duo, tandis qu'il se mettait sur ses pieds, aidé de son compagnon.

- My candy, my little baby, oh isn't he sooo cute ! Le taquina sa mère qui saisit sa joue entre deux doigts après s'être rapprochée, vive comme l'éclair. Cutie, cutie !

- Muuum ! Geignit Duo, qui leva les yeux au ciel.

Heero était hilare.

Ellie avait un sens de l'humour extraordinaire et une façon bien à elle de dédramatiser les situations. La crise que Duo avait subi durant son sommeil faisait à présent partie des mauvais souvenirs et son léger coup de déprime s'était envolé.

- On est prié de ne pas se marrer quand ma mère part dans ses délires gagatesques ! Râla Duo, qui pointa un doigt sur le nez de son compagnon.

- Oui mon canard en sucre ! Opina Heero, l'oeil malicieux.

- Oh god ! Il s'y met aussi. Soupira Duo avant de tonner les poings sur les hanches. MOTHER, I HATE YOU !

- And I love you too, dear. Now hurry up, everyone's waiting for you. Répondit sa mère, espiègle, qui se trouvait déjà sur le pas de la porte. Et n'oublie pas de te laver les mains avant de passer à table.

Avant d'éclater de rire lorsqu'elle le vit écarquiller les yeux.

- Woohoohooh, ça c'est du regard de la mort qui tue ! Je me sauve ! Chantonna-t-elle.

Elle se pencha en arrière, leur fit un petit signe de la main et partit avec un petit rire.

Duo sourit. Sa mère avait, comme toujours, réussi à le remettre de bonne humeur. Heero était venu se placer dans son dos et avait posé sa tête contre la sienne.

- Tu as hérité du sens de l'humour et la générosité de ta mère, du côté protecteur et solide de ton père. Dit-il avec tendresse. J'aime beaucoup tes parents, ta famille. Je me sens bien ici.

- J'en suis heureux. J'ai vu qu'ils t'appréciaient beaucoup aussi. Mais cela ne m'étonne pas. Tu avais tout pour leur plaire. Tu es parfait, Heero. J'espère que tu es rassuré à présent, toi qui avait encore des doutes, quant à savoir s'ils allaient accepter l'homme qui avait pris la place d'une fiancée éventuelle qui aurait pu leur donner des petits enfants. Lui dit tendrement Duo, avant de déposer un baiser sur la joue et de le prendre dans ses bras. Je te l'avais dit que de voir assurer ma descendance n'était pas prioritaire pour eux.

Heero repoussa une des longues mèches châtain de son compagnon derrière son oreille puis laissa reposer sa main sur le côté de son cou. Son regard s'était fait songeur.

- Nous n'en avons encore pas parlé. Nous en avons le temps, me diras-tu, puisque nous venons de débuter notre relation. Dit-il avec un peu d'hésitation et Duo pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, surpris.

- Tu aimerais avoir des enfants, mon velours ? Demanda-t-il.

La lueur dans le regard de son compagnon lui fit comprendre que le désir d'enfant était là. Il baissa brusquement les yeux. Il se sentait mal à l'aise. Il ne pouvait pas y penser maintenant. Non pas qu'il ne se sentait pas la fibre paternelle, mais il n'avait pas la tête à ça.

- Je ne faisais qu'émettre l'idée que j'aimerais, dans un avenir proche, adopter des enfants ou trouver une mère porteuse. Dit très doucement Heero, qui s'était mis à caresser la peau du cou de Duo de son pouce. C'est à dire dans une dizaine ou une quinzaine d'années.

Duo releva les yeux.

- Désolé d'avoir réagi de cette façon. Je ne suis encore qu'un gosse moi même, Heero. Un semblant d'adulte terrifié par ce qui l'entoure, qui vit au jour le jour, qui commence à peine à trouver un équilibre avec toi. Dit-il avec sincérité et Heero vint presser ses lèvres sur son front. Je ne sais même pas si je serais capable de changer une couche sans me retrouver couvert de talc ou de pommade pour les rougeurs !

Son compagnon eut un petit rire, le visage penché au dessus du sien et Duo sourit avant de l'embrasser. Il le prit ensuite par la main.

- Allons les rejoindre. Mais avant cela, j'aimerais passer à la salle d'eaux me rafraîchir et me donner un coup de peigne. Lui dit-il.

Il en profita également pour prendre ses médicaments et refaire sa tresse qui ressemblait plus à une pelote maltraitée par un chat qu'autre chose. La tresse s'était défaite pendant sa sieste. Ils durent s'y prendre à deux pour lui démêler les cheveux, chacun armé d'une brosse.

Ils travaillèrent sur une moitié de la chevelure de Duo pendant que celui-ci marmonnait dans sa barbe qu'il pensait sérieusement à les couper.

- Ne fais pas ça. Dit Heero, qui s'arrêta net de les brosser.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux pour voir l'air consterné qu'affichait son compagnon dans le reflet du miroir au dessus du lavabo.

- Je pensais seulement à les raccourcir de moitié. Ils sont beaucoup trop longs... Commença-t-il avant de noter l'immense regret et la tristesse dans le regard bleu. Heero !

Il se retourna avec brusquerie pour lui faire face, grinça des dents lorsqu'il sentit ses reins se rappeller à lui, maudit son dos et posa une main enveloppante sur la mâchoire de son compagnon.

- Ne les coupe pas ! Le supplia Heero avant même qu'il ait pu ouvrir la bouche. Ne fais pas cette bêtise !

- Je n'y toucherais pas. Lui promit Duo, avec un sourire puis il passa sa main dans la courte chevelure indisciplinée de son compagnon. Puisque nous en sommes à nous avouer nos petites préférences, je craque complètement sur tes cheveux aussi et j'aimerais beaucoup les voir plus longs. Tu n'aimes pas les avoir longs ?

- Je les ai eu longs il y a quelques années. Lui révéla Heero, qui le fit se retourner pour finir de lui brosser les cheveux et il commença à les lui tresser. Je les ai coupés très courts pour certaines raisons.

Il acheva de faire la tresse et en noua l'extrémité avec le petit lien de cuir que Duo lui tendit. Il passa ensuite ses bras autour des épaules de son compagnon et l'attira contre lui. Ils conservaient leurs regards posés l'un sur l'autre dans le miroir.

- Je réfléchirais, Duo, en ce qui concerne ta demande. Je peux seulement te dire que de les avoir longs de nouveau sera pour moi quelque chose de difficile, bien que je ne sois plus le même homme aujourd'hui. Dit-il avec hésitation.

- Grands dieux, Heero, qu'est ce qui a bien pu t'arriver pour que tant de si petits détails te marquent à ce point ? Murmura Duo, le regard élargi sous l'émotion.

Il se retourna et Heero se réfugia aussitôt contre lui. Le jeune homme l'enveloppa dans ses bras, protecteur, lorsqu'il le sentit avoir un tremblement.

- Tu as besoin de parler de tout ce qui te ronge. Lui dit-il avec douceur.

- Pas maintenant. Lui parvint la voix étouffée de Heero qui se faisait tout petit dans ses bras. Plus tard, chez nous. Je ne me sens bien que dans tes bras. Tiens moi fort, Darren, ne me lâche pas. Je n'ai besoin que de toi, ton amour et de ta force.

Duo l'étreignit aussi fort qu'il le put, embarrassé par son corset. Il lui donna ce dont il avait besoin, fit passer dans ses caresses tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour lui, se fit tendre, aimant, murmura son nom, des mots insensés.

Son velours souffrait et il était malheureux de le sentir dans cet état. Heero avait vécu quelque chose dans son passé qui lui pesait énormément et le jeune homme en voulait énormément à ceux qui avaient pu lui faire du mal.

Il avait compris que si le jeune sculpteur tenait autant à conserver l'anonymat c'était sans doute en raison de cela.

Heero qui paraissait si fort et si tranquille était en réalité un homme fragile détenteur d'un lourd secret.

Les deux hommes finirent par rejoindre le reste de la famille dans la salle à manger qui se trouvait contigüe au salon.

Le repas fut, comme toujours, délicieux. Ellie était un vrai cordon bleu, don qu'elle avait transmis à ses fils. Sa fille était une catastrophe en cuisine, chose qu'elle expliqua lors du repas ce qui engendra de nouveaux rires lorsqu'elle raconta ce qu'elle avait fait d'un pauvre poulet qu'elle comptait servir à un dîner.

- Du coup j'ai intitulé ce plat, le poulet à la calcinada : cent pour cent de charbon, cuit à coeur, rien de tel pour le transit intestinal. Dit-elle avant de mordre dans sa salade et son frère aîné éclata de rire.

- Le seul truc qu'elle réussisse à faire dans une cuisine c'est manier les couteaux et découper la viande ou le poisson comme une pro. Dit ensuite son jumeau, qui essuya une larme de rire au coin de son oeil.

- Oh ça, vous avez tous un don avec tout ce qui peut ressembler à une lame. Dit sa mère qui leva le nez de son assiette. Ton père m'a fait mourir de peur la toute première fois où je l'ai vu manier du couteau et tirer le sabre avec ses frères. Pourrais-tu me donner le poivre, Murr ?

- Vous faites de l'escrime Murray ? Demanda Heero, avec une pointe d'intérêt dans la voix.

- Tradition familiale. Nous en faisons tous, ce qui ne veut pas dire que nous soyons tous doués. Je ne le suis pas particulièrement, d'où la frayeur de mon épouse. S'esclaffa le père de Duo. Un peu plus et j'avais un piercing à l'oreille que j'avais bien failli me faire moi-même.

- Tu es meilleur qu'oncle Donald tout de même. Protesta Fillan avant de reprendre une bouchée de son plat.

- Oui mais moins bon que ton frère ou ta soeur. Dit son père d'un ton enjoué avant de le regarder. Tu n'es pas plus doué que moi en la matière d'ailleurs, tu as manqué embrocher le bouledogue de la voisine.

Duo, qui avait vu arriver le moment où tous allaient se tourner vers lui, parce qu'il n'avait encore rien dit, gardait la tête résolument baissée vers son assiette et en dévorait le contenu.

- _Je ne suis pas là, je ne suis pas là, je ne suis pas là..._ Pensait-il.

- Pourquoi n'as-tu jamais parlé de la tradition familiale avec Heero ? Demanda son oncle, intrigué. Il semble intéressé par cette discipline.

- _Je ne suis... Zut !_ Simplement parce que nous n'avons jamais abordé le sujet. Répondit-il après avoir avalé sa bouchée. Il y a encore énormément de choses dont nous n'avons pas parlé et que nous ne savons pas l'un sur l'autre. Nous prenons le temps de nous découvrir. Oncle Peter, cela ne fait jamais que trois mois et des broutilles que nous nous connaissons.

- Et vous vivez déjà ensembles ? S'étonna Harry avant de sourire. Mes félicitations les garçons, si ça ce n'est pas de l'amour, qu'est-ce que c'est.

Gloussements de la part des dames, sourires et petits rires de la part des messieurs. Heero et Duo étaient passés dans les tons pivoine.

- Je vais chercher de l'eau dans la cuisine. Grommela Duo qui se leva avec un raclement de chaise peu discret.

Il prit la cruche d'eau à demi pleine et sortit de la salle à manger, très raide et très digne.

Fenella se dissimula le visage dans sa serviette pour y éclater d'un rire nerveux. Elle n'avait encore jamais vu son frère dans un tel état de confusion. Il était vraiment amoureux à ce point là.

Lui qui avait été un coureur de jupons invétéré, qui avait fini par tomber fou amoureux, à un peu plus de dix neuf ans, d'une jolie et riche héritière, pour se voir rejeter un an après, venait de trouver l'amour en la personne d'un homme qui avait presque quatre années de plus que lui.

Un homme. Lorsqu'elle avait appris la nouvelle, elle avait contrairement à son frère jumeau qui avait pris la chose au sérieux, éclaté de rire lorsqu'on le lui avait appris. Elle avait cru à une blague. Elle s'était ensuite dit que ce n'était qu'une passade, qu'il voulait tester autre chose, qu'il avait peur des femmes avec la malheureuse expérience qu'il avait vécu et qu'elle ne pouvait que le comprendre.

Cette salope de Dorothy l'avait fait souffrir au point de l'avoir conduit au suicide. Elle en voulait tant à cette fille qu'elle était bien capable de la tuer si jamais un jour elle avait le malheur de croiser son chemin.

Hors, depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés chez elle, elle n'avait cessé d'être témoin de cet amour inconditionnel que les deux hommes se portaient l'un à l'autre. Le même type d'amour que ses parents se portaient.

Mélancolique, elle posa son menton sur ses mains jointes qui tenaient encore sa serviette et observa Heero qui s'était remis de son embarras et qui bavardait tranquillement avec Harry. Son frère avait beaucoup de chance de l'avoir trouvé.

Elle aurait bien aimé avoir quelqu'un à aimer de cette façon entière et inconditionnelle. Quelqu'un à qui elle aurait pu accorder sa totale confiance et mettre sa vie entre ses mains. Quelqu'un sur qui elle aurait pu se reposer et à qui elle aurait pu apporter quelque chose, sans l'envahir, lui imposer sa présence, ses goûts.

Elle réalisa avec un choc que c'était de la façon d'aimer de Heero dont elle cherchait à se rapprocher et non celle de son frère, qui était nettement plus protecteur et enveloppant.

Elle comprit enfin leur relation, le chercha des yeux et nota qu'il n'était encore pas revenu. Avec un léger froncement de sourcil, elle vit que personne ne semblait s'en soucier et recula sa chaise pour se lever de table à son tour.

- Excusez moi, je reviens. Je vais voir ce que fais Duo. Je n'en ai que pour une minute. S'excusa-t-elle brièvement avant de sortir, après avoir posé sa serviette sur la table.

Elle le trouva dans la cuisine, penché au dessus de l'évier, les mains posées de chaque côté de la cruche qui était pleine. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

- On rêvasse, grand frère ? Lui dit-elle gentiment, avant de l'enlacer par derrière et de se presser contre son dos.

Il se retourna pour la prendre dans ses bras sans dire un mot.

- Que se passe-t-il Duo ? Demanda-t-elle à mi-voix.

- Vous me faites tous prendre conscience de la profondeur des sentiments que je porte envers l'homme que j'aime depuis que je suis arrivé dans cette maison. Répondit-il, très calme. De cela et de ce que je suis devenu en trois mois. J'ai changé, Fen. Je ne suis plus un gamin qui désespère et se tape la tête contre les murs. J'ai mûri, vieilli, appris à aimer, vraiment aimer. J'ai compris ce qu'était l'amour.

Fenella eut un sourire ému et serra un peu plus ses bras autour de lui avant de sentir la rigidité du corset. Elle desserra ses bras, recula la tête.

- Je ne t'ai pas fait mal ? Demanda-t-elle aussitôt, inquiète.

Il secoua la tête avec un sourire et elle reposa la sienne sur son épaule, rassurée.

- Je suis contente que tu sois heureux avec Heero. C'est un homme bien. Dit-elle doucement. Il t'aime beaucoup, avec une douceur extraordinaire, presque...

- Féminine ? Demanda son frère, lorsqu'elle marqua une hésitation et elle hocha la tête. Cela y ressemble mais non, il est loin d'être féminin. Il est même très masculin dans tout ses actes et de toi à moi, petite soeur, j'adore ça.

Elle rougit.

- J'imagine. Dit-elle après s'être éclairci la voix.

- J'en doute. Répondit-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

Elle recula la tête une fois de plus pour plonger ce regard violet qu'ils avaient en commun dans celui de Duo et n'y vit pas le moindre humour.

- Je ne t'en parlerais pas. Cette partie là de ma vie appartient à un domaine strictement réservé et intime, mon joli poussin. Dit-il avec un gentil sourire.

- Ah mais, je ne veux pas de détails. Bredouilla-t-elle les joues roses.

- C'est gentil en tout cas de t'être inquiété et d'être venue voir si j'allais bien. Lui dit-il avant de l'embrasser sur le bout du nez.

- Normal, tu es mon grand frère que j'aime. Répondit-elle avant de tirer un petit bout de langue rose.

- On y retourne ? Proposa-t-il.

- Yup ! On ramène le dessert et les petites assiettes comme ça Fillan sera obligé de débarrasser le reste. Dit la jeune fille, machiavélique, et son frère se mit à rire.

Ce fut en effet ce qui arriva mais le jumeau de la jeune fille reçut l'aide de son oncle et du compagnon de celui-ci ce qui accéléra les choses.

Ils se retrouvèrent ensuite tous dans le salon pour déguster le dessert et prendre le café.

- Ta soeur arrive à quelle heure déjà, Murr dear ? Demanda Ellie qui servait la tarte au citron, avec le café.

- En fin d'après-midi avec son fils et le compagnon de celui-ci. Répondit Murray qui prit une bouchée de sa tarte et qui soupira, aux anges.

Assis sur un tabouret en velours vert d'eau près de lui, Duo venait de prendre une bouchée de sa part et arborait exactement la même expression, tout comme sa soeur qui était assise à ses pieds et qui s'était jetée sur sa part de tarte.

Heero ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

- Eh bien quoi ? Dirent les trois gourmands en choeur, les sourcils levés. On a un bidule au milieu de la figure ?

- Ce ne sont pas des Maxwell pour rien. Commenta Peter, amusé. Même expressions, même réflexes.

- Tu peux parler cher beau frère, américain descendant d'irlandais. Ta soeur et toi, ne parlons pas de mon cadet, êtes bien des Collins, incapables de tenir en place deux minutes. Déclara calmement Murray avant de prendre la dernière bouchée de sa tarte.

- Je préfère être aussi remuant qu'une puce irlandaise qu'aussi froid et placide qu'un ... Commença le frère d'Ellie, dont le regard bleu jetait des éclairs en direction de son beau frère.

- On arrête les hostilités. Break !

Duo se redressa, regarda tour à tour son père puis son oncle, impassible, puis leur décocha un sourire charmeur.

- Finissez votre dessert et votre café, les anciens à la langue fourchue. Nous avons une video à voir, semble-t-il, avant d'aller calmer vos ardeurs celtiques pendant une balade. Dit-il non sans un certain humour qui fit sourire ses aînés. Fen et Fill tiennent à nous montrer leurs dernières prouesses, vocales et techniques.

Il s'approcha de Heero et passa ses bras autour de ses épaules.

- Je rappelle à votre attention que nous avons avec nous un touriste qui ne demande qu'à visiter notre joli petit coin venteux écossais. Dit-il avant de lui chatouiller le nez et celui-ci fit mine de lui mordre le doigt. Sauvage ! Bref, s'il est clair que nos placides boeufs ne seront pas de sortie, ceci bien évidemment en raison du froid, sans doute pourrons-nous aller au bord du loch. Là par contre, il fera froid, mon tonton chéri que j'aime, ça c'est certain.

- Tu aurais dû continuer et finir au barreau toi. Grommela son père. Tu as tout ce qu'il faut pour me remplacer.

- Je n'aime pas ton boulot, Dad, je n'y peux rien. Par contre, Trotro peut aisément me remplacer lui. C'est ton neveu et un membre de la famille. Le fils de ton unique soeur. Lui répondit son fils qui finit tranquillement sa tarte avant de poser son assiette vide sur la table. Avec sa chevelure et son regard vert, il ne dépareillera pas et fera un très honorable scott.

Murray soupira. Il aurait vraiment voulu que son fils lui succède et reprenne le cabinet, qui se trouvait à Edimbourg, et qu'il avait lui même reçu de son père quelques années plus tôt.

Les circonstances avaient fait que les choses devaient se passer autrement. Il préférait nettement que son fils fasse ce qu'il était en train de faire aujourd'hui et qu'il soit heureux plutôt qu'il soit stressé et malade. Sa santé et son bonheur avant tout.

Ils avaient été très près de le perdre et avaient remonté la pente tous ensembles avec beaucoup de mal. Voir ce qu'il était devenu aujourd'hui était miraculeux.

- Donne Mum, je vais emmener les assiettes. Dit Duo avec un sourire. Prépare ta vidéo avec les jumeaux, je sens que ça te démange depuis tout à l'heure.

- Je passe devant, tu me suis ? Dit Heero, qui tenait le plateau chargé des tasses vides et de la cafetière.

- L'un des deux pourra-t-il éteindre la télévision de la cuisine ? J'ai oublié de le faire. Demanda Ellie. Merci !

Heero arriva le premier dans la cuisine. Il n'alla pas tout de suite éteindre le petit poste de télévision qui se trouvait sur l'extrémité d'un meuble et ne fit pas attention aux images qui défilaient. Par contre Duo se dirigea droit vers le meuble puis s'arrêta, interdit.

Les images qui passaient représentaient Heero, des oeuvres à lui, puis un journaliste qui interrogeait un jeune homme dans une rue parfaitement reconnaissable. Celle de l'Ecole des Beaux Arts de Sank. Le jeune homme interrogé était Gordon Stuart.

Duo entendait parfaitement ce qu'il disait et il y avait en incrustation dans l'image, dans le coin en haut à droite et à gauche, une photo de Heero et une de lui.

Il laissa tomber les assiettes dont la dernière de la pile contenait les petites cuillères. Elles atterrirent sur le sol dans un fracas épouvantable.

Il avait très froid tout à coup.

On lui parlait mais il n'écoutait pas. Toute son attention était focalisée sur ce qui se disait dans le petit poste de télévision.

- L'un des élèves de votre classe est donc un de nos compatriotes ? Demanda le journaliste.

- Oui. Répondit Gordon, qui avait l'air beaucoup plus sympathique que d'ordinaire. Nous sommes les deux seuls écossais de cet établissement de prestige.

- Et vous avez eu comme professeur remplaçant un prix de Rome, le célèbre Hys ? Vous avez eu une chance extraordinaire d'avoir pu bénéficier de ses enseignements. Dit le journaliste, enthousiaste.

- Cela a été une opportunité incroyable. Hys était un super prof et il nous a beaucoup appris. Répondit Gordon.

- Et c'est lors de ces cours que c'est noué cette idylle entre Darren Maxwell et Hys. Dit le journaliste. C'est formidable ! Mais n'était-il pas un garçon de votre âge ?

- Non Darren est beaucoup plus âgé que bien des élèves de notre ...

Duo avait cessé de suivre à partir de là. Assommé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre et de voir, il chercha à s'appuyer à quelque chose en aveugle. Il avait les jambes coupées, la nausée.

Ce salaud avait osé faire ça. A présent tout le monde savait. Grâce à Gordon, tout le monde savait. Paniqué, Duo réalisa que si tout Sank savait, dans les minutes, les heures qui suivaient, le monde entier allait bientôt savoir, les colonies également.

Tout ceci parce que lui, Duo, était le compagnon d'un homme connu et qu'un immonde salaud avait profité de ce qu'il avait le dos tourné pour diffuser la nouvelle.

La véritable identité, le visage de Heero étaient découverts. Par sa faute à lui, Duo, simplement parce quelqu'un avait voulu se venger de lui.

Son coeur battait trop vite et il avait des vertiges. Il n'avait pas entendu les appels de Heero, ne l'avait pas non plus entendu approcher et le saisir. Il eut un léger cri étranglé avant de s'affaisser contre lui lorsqu'il le prit dans ses bras.

- C'est de ma faute. C'est à cause de moi. Pardon, pardon. Dit-il l'air égaré, lorsqu'il vit son visage.

Puis il y eut cette sensation d'éloignement. Brutale, inattendue.

La sensation de brûlure lui envahit tout le corps. Ses yeux se mirent à partir vers la gauche sans qu'il ne puisse contrôler quoi que ce soit. Il se raidit avec une telle violence que son dos craqua.

Il poussa un hurlement de terreur silencieux dans son esprit. S'il avait pu pleurer, il l'aurait fait. Il était réduit à tout subir de l'intérieur, à tout vivre en spectateur comme d'habitude. Il avait horriblement mal.

Il pria pour que cela cesse rapidement, pour que ses parents arrivent et écartent son compagnon.

Il ne voulait pas que Heero le voie dans cet état. Il ne fallait pas qu'il le voie comme ça.

- ELLIE ! MURRAY ! Appela Heero, terrifié, lorsque Duo se mit à convulser.

Il s'était laissé tomber sur le sol avec lui et ne faisait que lui tenir la tête sur ses genoux pour ne pas qu'elle heurte le sol. Les parents de Duo arrivèrent très vite et ils prirent les choses en main.

Ellie sortit à grand peine Heero de la cuisine pendant que son mari restait avec son fils. Elle dut se faire aider de Peter et de Harry tant le jeune sculpteur se débattait pour pouvoir retourner auprès de son compagnon. Il finit par s'effondrer en pleurs dans les bras de Peter tandis qu'Harry allait aider Murray a transporter Duo dans sa chambre.

- Je vais faire l'injection. Déclara Heero, un peu plus tard.

Ils se trouvaient dans la chambre de Duo. Il était un peu pâle, avait les yeux qui étaient encore un peu rouges et était assis sur le lit avec une trousse à la main.

- J'ai promis à Quatre de prendre soin de lui lorsque le problème se présenterait. Dit-il d'une voix mal assurée.

Murray avait transporté son fils dans leur chambre. Il considérait à présent le jeune sculpteur d'un oeil soucieux. Il ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé dans la cuisine pour que Duo déclenche une crise aussi violente mais cela avait en tout cas fortement secoué son compagnon.

- En es-tu certain ? Lui demanda-t-il avec calme.

- Je sais faire des intraveineuses. Lui assura Heero, avant de lever les yeux pour le regarder avec franchise. Je n'ai aucune formation médicale. Je suis simplement un ancien toxicomane.

Murray hocha la tête et le laissa effectuer l'injection du nouveau médicament à son fils. Une fois la chose faite, il emmena Heero avec lui et laissa Ellie avec Duo.

- Tu as besoin d'un remontant. Dit-il au jeune homme, qu'il fit asseoir une fois arrivés au salon. D'un remontant et de parler, Heero.

- Comment va Duo ? Demanda Fenella, qui se tenait serrée contre son frère et qui reniflait.

Elle passait un mouchoir sur ses yeux rougis par les larmes et son frère l'avait entouré de ses bras. Harry de son côté tenait Peter par les épaules et lui frottait doucement le haut du bras. Il lui parlait doucement.

Heero constatait que si les blessures commises par l'accident avaient été cicatrisées, le traumatisme demeurait. Ils étaient toujours effrayés lorsqu'une grosse crise se manifestait. Il n'y avait rien de plus impressionnant.

Il venait lui-même d'en faire l'expérience.

Murray lui remit un verre qui contenait du whisky.

- Merci Murray. Il devrait aller mieux avec l'injection que nous venons de lui faire. Assura Heero à la jeune fille avec un petit sourire rassurant et elle le lui rendit.

- C'est quand même dingue, il y avait longtemps qu'il n'en avait pas fait une aussi importante. Je me demande ce qui a pu la déclencher. Dit Fillan, les sourcils froncés.

- Quelqu'un qui va finir dans un tribunal, parce que je vais porter plainte contre lui. Dit froidement Heero, puis il but son verre cul sec.

Murray tendit sa main vers lui et il lui remit son verre. Le père de Duo le resservit, lui rendit son verre.

Ils le regardaient tous ébahis par sa déclaration.

- Il s'agit d'un certain Gordon Stuart, un élève de la classe de Duo. Il a fait une déclaration télévisée à un journaliste. Il a révélé que Duo était mon compagnon et par le même coup révélé qui j'étais. Expliqua Heero, qui faisait tourner son verre entre ses doigts. J'ai jusqu'ici toujours réussi à conserver l'anonymat et à produire mes oeuvres en gardant un parfait contrôle sur ma vie privée. Ce garçon vient de tout foutre en l'air pour une simple question de vengeance personnelle. Il déteste plus que cordialement Duo.

- Gordon Stuart est le fils d'un avocat, l'un de mes concurrents. Révéla Murray, dont le regard avait tout à coup pris une teinte plus foncée.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu as l'intention de faire, Murr, mais je marche avec toi. Déclara Peter, en colère.

Le regard violet s'était tourné vers Heero et celui-ci eut un frisson. Il avait la sensation de retrouver Duo. Son compagnon avait le même regard et une expression identique lorsqu'il était très en colère.

Il reprit une gorgée de whisky. Il avait pour le moment une envie de pleurer tenace. Ce qu'il avait vécu dans la cuisine ne cessait de tourner en boucle dans son esprit.

Il avait encore mal de ce qu'il avait vu.

- Heero, nous allons monter un dossier en béton contre ce garçon et lui faire définitivement passer l'envie de renouveller ses plaisanteries. Mais avant cela nous allons avoir un entretien avec son père. Lui proposa Murray avec un sourire froid. David est sans doute un concurrent lorsque nous nous trouvons face à face dans un tribunal mais il se trouve que nous nous entendons très bien dans la vie.

Il alla chercher son portable et le tint dans la main un moment, pensif.

- Son fils est un petit con, il le sait. Ils sont en mauvais termes. Il a divorcé de son épouse qui a la garde de ses enfants et il n'arrive à rien avec Gordon. Expliqua-t-il rapidement avant d'ouvrir son portable, de sélectionner un nom puis d'appuyer sur appel et de le mettre à l'oreille. Je vais le déranger mais tant pis. Son fils a voulu choisir Duo comme tête de turc, il est mal tombé.

Heero souleva un sourcil. Il pensait être impitoyable avec ses ennemis, il venait de trouver son maître.

Ils assistèrent à la conversation, qui ne dura que quelques minutes. Monsieur Stuart eut un court résumé des faits et compris très vite dans quelle situation son fils venait de se mettre. Il avait directement provoqué un artiste de la renommée de Heero, sans compter qu'il venait de faire du fils d'un des plus grands maîtres du barreau d'Edimbourgh la victime de sa stupide plaisanterie.

Ils prirent rendez-vous pour le mois de janvier, le temps de monter un dossier chacun de leur côté pour défendre leur client.

- Hello toi. Dit Ellie avec un sourire.

Elle caressa le front de son fils avec douceur. Le regard violet venait de s'ouvrir. Il avait paru légèrement confus les cinq premières secondes, s'était fixé sur elle, puis elle avait remarqué que son fils se concentrait.

- Shhh ! Non, non, non. Murmura-t-elle, peinée, lorsqu'elle vit les larmes arriver.

Elle le prit contre elle après être montée sur le lit et le berça.

- Darr, il est toujours là. Il t'aime toujours autant. Il ne te déteste pas, même après t'avoir vu tel que tu étais. Lui dit-elle, tandis qu'il pleurait.

Il n'y avait qu'avec elle qu'il réagissait de cette façon et il le faisait toujours de la même manière, comme lorsqu'il était enfant, les mains glissées derrière son dos, le nez dans son giron. Peu importait l'âge qu'il aurait de toutes façons, il serait toujours son petit garçon par moments.

- Il va partir, comme elle. C'est normal. Qui voudrait de quelqu'un comme moi ? Je suis monstrueux quand je suis en crise. Réussit-il à dire au bout d'un moment, après s'être redressé sur un coude et avoir maladroitement essuyé ses yeux. Je ne devrais même pas être ici avec vous. Je fais souffrir tout le monde. J'empêche les gens de vivre. Regarde Trowa et...

- Ça suffit maintenant Darren. Dit sa mère d'un ton extrêmement sec, l'air sévère. Je te l'ai dit et redis, ceux qui restent sont ceux qui t'aiment pour ce que tu es. Cesse de te lamenter. Cesse de regretter ce que tu as été ou sur ce que tu pourrais ou voudrais être. Ce qui n'est pas possible, tu l'oublies. La vie est ainsi faite que tu dois te battre pour survivre, te battre pour mériter les choses y compris te battre pour l'homme que tu aimes. Alors soit tu te bats contre toi même et cette peur qui te ronge, soit tu te fais une raison et tu avances. Tu passes à l'étape suivante et tu t'engages complètement avec lui. Réfléchis, il en vaut la peine.

Duo s'était raidi. Il opina, se remit sur le dos sans la regarder, puis ferma les yeux.

- I'm sorry to behave like this, Mother. Pardonne moi de m'être comporté comme un égoïste. Je suis un peu fatigué, c'est tout. Dit-il avant de poser une main sur ses yeux puis de remonter son bras au dessus de sa tête. Je vais dormir et tout ira mieux.

- Dors. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, appelle, je laisse la porte entrebâillée. Dit-elle très douce et il hocha la tête.

Elle déposa un très doux baiser sur son front, le câlina lorsqu'il l'enveloppa de ses bras puis le laissa seul. Il avait besoin d'un peu de solitude, le temps de se remettre les idées en place, et de repos.

Le silence était retombé dans la pièce et Duo scrutait le plafond, l'esprit empli de pensées qui s'entrechoquaient les unes aux autres, partagé entre le pessimisme et l'envie de lutter. Il savait qu'il devait faire face à ses vieux démons seul. Personne n'allait le faire pour lui. L'aider à y voir un peu plus clair et à endurer la souffrance, cela sans aucun doute.

Il aurait toujours l'appui de sa famille, de ses amis et de son compagnon, mais il n'y avait personne qui se trouvait à sa place et qui devrait prendre ces idées noires qui l'assaillaient systématiquement lorsqu'il déprimait. Personne mis à part lui qui pourrait les saisir à bras le corps pour les réduire à néant. Il était le seul capable de le faire et le seul qui s'en débarrasserait.

La gorge envahie par une énorme boule qui lui faisait monter les larmes aux yeux, le jeune homme serra les dents. Il se sentait à cet instant très précis complètement minable, incapable de répondre aux attentes de tout ceux qui l'aimaient et qui, il en était persuadé maintenant, avaient besoin de lui.

Surtout Heero.

Il prit une courte inspiration, passa ses doigts sur ses yeux dans un geste rageur pour enlever les larmes qui étaient en train de poindre au coin de ses yeux et se servit de sa colère contre lui même comme d'un détonateur pour se motiver.

Il se devait de se battre pour exister, s'affirmer dans le rôle qu'il s'était attribué depuis quelques temps aux côtés de son compagnon et vivre pour le rendre heureux. Heero le méritait. Sa mère avait eu raison de l'engueuler comme elle l'avait fait.

Il finit par doucement glisser dans le sommeil, perdu dans ses pensées, l'esprit tourné vers l'avenir et non plus vers le passé. Le visage de Heero fut la dernière chose qu'il eut en tête. Il s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres.

(*) La chanson est de Paul Schwartz et se nomme River of stars. Si vous avez la possibilité de la trouver sur le net, écoutez la en lisant le passage où Duo fait danser Heero.

**Pancarte déposée près d'une casquette de guide sur une table boiteuse, à la sortie du vieux musée : **

Le musée est ouvert de neuf heures à dix huit heures sans discontinuer.

L'exposition sur l'écosse se déroulera sur un bon mois, les visites se feront accompagnées de guides en kilts (non ce n'est pas la peine de soulever les dits kilts, ces messieurs auront leurs caleçons ^^)

Un buffet sans alcool sera prévu à la sortie du musée avec du haggis (panse de brebis farcie) et différentes autres délicieuses spécialités

Venez nombreux.

A bientôt :)


	6. La non demande en mariage

**Disclaimers **: Gundam Wing et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Il se trouve par contre des satellites qui sont venus se greffer aux personnages originaux qui eux m'appartiennent et qui sont ici pour, je l'espère, votre plus grand plaisir.

**Genre **: Fic à chapitres. Yaoi.

**Résumé** : Ah, l'art. Le sourire de la Joconde... euh, de Heero. La fantaisie de Duo qui s'exprime à travers ses oeuvres et l'amour, oui. Oh lala ! comme dirait l'autre. Avec tout ça un soupçon de couleur, une pincée de créativité, des pinceaux, une palette et zou, ça donne un tableau aux mille teintes extrêmement bavard.

Merci à toutes celles qui m'ont laissé de gentils compliments et mots, beaucoup beaucoup de hugs et bises à toutes.

Encore et toujours bonne lecture :)

**Chap 6. **

**La non-demande en mariage.**

Eclats de rire, ciel bleu et exceptionnel beau temps. Des enfants faisaient une bataille de boules de neige dans le jardin de la maison voisine. Leur bonne humeur et leurs voix parvenaient jusqu'aux habitants de la petite maison cossue qui dormaient encore.

Heero soupira, étira ses jambes, étendit un bras puis ouvrit un oeil, la tête tournée vers la fenêtre dont les rideaux fermés laissaient filtrer la lumière claire de ce milieu de matinée du vingt quatre décembre.

Il n'avait pas l'impression de s'être reposé, pourtant il avait bien dormi. Il se sentait légèrement courbaturé. Il grimaça et se dit qu'il ne devait pas oublier cette fois de prendre les vitamines et minéraux qui lui avaient été prescrits.

Les rires des enfants à l'extérieur n'étaient pas ce qui l'avait réveillé, mais les mouvements qui se faisaient contre lui, dans le douillet cocon de la couette. Son voisin de lit remuait, avait de petits gestes spasmodiques qui s'accompagnaient de marmonnements indistincts et de soupirs.

- ... ro... Entendit-il soupirer.

Il se retourna avec précautions pour voir, posée sur l'oreiller, près d'une masse de cheveux en désordre, une main familière, aux longs doigts masculins, s'ouvrir et se refermer avec lenteur. Il se redressa sur un coude avec le sourire et contempla Duo qui se trouvait sur le dos et avait la tête tournée sur le côté, à l'opposé du sien.

Son compagnon devait rêver et manifestement rêver de lui. Il vit sa tête rouler dans un mouvement très lent, presque paresseux, pour revenir dans sa direction et lui offrir l'agréable spectacle d'un homme pris dans ce qui n'était rien d'autre qu'un songe érotique.

La bouche entre ouverte, les paupières frémissantes, la respiration rapide et le teint rose, Duo était complètement immergé dans son rêve. D'après ses réactions, il n'était plus très loin d'atteindre son orgasme.

Heero décida d'accélérer les choses, lorsqu'il nota la légère sueur qui avait envahi le front de son compagnon, la crispation de sa mâchoire. Le lit bougea avec un peu plus de sècheresse et il l'entendit une fois de plus très doucement gémir son nom. Duo ne devait pas forcer sur son dos, hors il le faisait involontairement.

Le jeune sculpteur se rapprocha un peu plus, pencha son visage au dessus de celui de son compagnon, posa une main sur sa joue .

- Viens. Murmura-t-il simplement avant de prendre sa bouche en un très doux baiser.

Les paupières de son compagnon se soulevèrent sur un regard embrumé. Il sentit un bras venir s'enrouler autour de sa tête et une main venir, nerveuse, se glisser dans sa chevelure en désordre.

Il ne put empêcher Duo de pivoter pour venir se plaquer contre lui. Il posa sa main contre ses reins pour le maintenir contre lui entre ses jambes, tandis que celui-ci repoussait son bassin contre le sien. Leur baiser se fit de plus en plus passionné, presque brutal puis le jeune homme eut un bref gémissement avant de renverser sa tête vers l'arrière.

Heero déposa de petits baisers tendres sur son cou tandis que Duo se remettait de ses émotions.

- Bonjour, lutin. Dit-il avec un petit rire. Quel punch ! C'est ce que j'appelle un réveil en fanfare. Tu as l'air en forme ce matin.

- Tu en es responsable, oh homme de ma vie. Rétorqua Duo avec un sourire idiot et il ramena sa tête vers l'avant. Bonjour mon bleu russe.

- Vas-tu longtemps t'obstiner à m'appeler de cette façon. Marmonna Heero, presque désagréable, le visage fermé. Je ne suis pas un chat.

- Si ça t'ennuie tant que cela, j'arrête. Dit son compagnon qui se remit sur le dos avant de lui caresser la joue. Je ne voulais pas te contrarier.

- Ce n'est pas toi qui me contrarie. Pardonne moi de m'en prendre à toi alors que tu n'y es pour rien. S'excusa le jeune sculpteur d'un ton radouci avec un soupir.

Il repoussa sa chevelure vers l'arrière de ses doigts et regarda le plafond, la main posée sur le front.

- Je sais que tu aimes faire référence à mes origines slaves et que ta façon de me comparer à un chat est affectueuse, mais je n'aime pas cela. (1) Ajouta-t-il sans le regarder. Il y a une raison à cela.

Duo ne s'était pas senti agressé lorsque son compagnon avait eu cette réaction. Il s'était promis de faire preuve de plus de patience et d'écoute vis à vis de Heero. Il savait que son compagnon en avait besoin, l'avait ressenti. La conversation qu'ils devaient avoir n'avait pas encore eu lieu et il attendait que celui-ci se confie, ne voulait pas précipiter les choses.

Heero vint se musser contre lui et poser sa tête contre son épaule. Duo l'entoura de son bras et laissa reposer sa joue contre le haut de sa tête.

- Duo, un autre homme m'appelait Petit chat, il y a longtemps. Mais cette façon de le dire n'était en rien affectueuse, crois moi. Je n'étais qu'un bel objet pour lui. Avoua-t-il après avoir posé sa main sur l'autre épaule de son compagnon.

- Comment ? Fit Duo, interloqué.

Il pensait avoir mal compris ses derniers mots de son compagnon mais celui-ci avait bien dit bel objet. Il avait reculé sa tête pour le regarder. Les yeux bleus s'étaient levés une seconde vers lui avant de se baisser et Heero vint placer son visage face au sien.

- C'était de cet homme et des relations que j'avais entretenues avec lui dont je voulais te parler hier. Quatre, Wu Fei et Milliardo le connaissent bien parce qu'ils m'ont aidé à m'en sortir il y a six ans. Dit-il.

- T'en sortir ? Demanda Duo et il le sentit se crisper.

Il se morigéna. Son compagnon lui faisait un immense cadeau. Lui qui était si peu prompt à la confidence était enfin en train de se livrer à lui et il était en train de commettre la pire des maladresses. Celle de l'interrompre alors qu'il avait déjà beaucoup de mal à revenir sur cette période de son passé qui lui était difficile de raconter.

- Continue, mon velours. L'encouragea-t-il pendant qu'il lui caressait doucement le rond de l'épaule. Je t'écoute.

Heero se détendit, pris quelques secondes pour réfléchir puis se lança de nouveau.

- Il y a une chose que j'ai dit à tes parents hier, un peu avant que je ne te fasse ton injection. Une vérité à mon sujet qu'ils ont accepté avec un naturel qui m'a étonné. Je leur suis reconnaissant de la manière qu'ils ont eu de me recevoir chez eux par la suite. Ils auraient pu me rejeter et ils ne l'ont pas fait. Expliqua Heero, très calme. Je suis un ancien toxicomane. Je le suis devenu parce que j'ai fréquenté cet homme. Il se nomme Treize Kushrenada.

Concentré sur ses pensées, Heero ne remarqua pas le sursaut de surprise qu'eut son compagnon lorsqu'il entendit son nom.

- Je l'ai connu j'étais jeune. Un peu plus jeune que toi. Je venais de recevoir mon diplôme à Rome. Il y a de cela un peu plus de six ans. Nous nous sommes rencontrés dans le midi de la France où j'y prenais des vacances bien méritées. Les circonstances de notre rencontre sont sans importance. Poursuivit-il toujours aussi calme. Tout ce que tu dois savoir, c'est que je suis tombé très amoureux de lui au point de tout accepter. Si tu peux comprendre ce que signifie le terme d'esclave, ainsi que la notion de désir d'appartenir à un autre par amour, alors tu sauras ce que j'ai été pendant deux ans pour Treize Kushrenada.

Heero releva les yeux pour rencontrer le regard de son compagnon. Le regard violet se logea dans le sien, très doux. Duo ne le jugeait pas, ne le rejetait pas. Il l'aimait et l'encourageait à continuer son récit.

Il resserra son bras autour de son compagnon et lui adressa un sourire tremblant.

- J'ai voulu partir, m'enfuir, lorsque j'ai réalisé que Treize m'aimait d'un amour possessif, maladif et qu'il était dangereux. Lorsque j'ai compris que moi-même j'étais arrivé au stade où je commençais à saisir que je m'étais fourvoyé, que ce n'était pas de l'amour que j'avais recherché avec cet homme mais une certaine forme de destruction. Révéla-t-il, aussi calmement qu'il le put, tandis que les souvenirs lui revenait au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait. Au sortir de mes études, tout de suite après mes examens, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte de combien j'étais fragile, dépressif, parce que j'avais été sous pression pendant ces deux dernières années très exigeantes passées à Rome.

La main libre de Duo était en train de passer avec lenteur dans sa chevelure et ces caresses, très tendres, le rassérénaient.

- Treize Kushrenada est arrivé dans ma vie tel un miracle et s'était avéré être le pire des poisons. Un homme cruel, impitoyable, qui avait déjà eu un nombre impressionnant de victimes à son actif et je n'étais bien entendu pas au courant de ses jeux malsains. Il était rusé et manipulateur, excellent comédien qui avait un goût prononcé pour un certain nombre de vices. Un homme élégant, courtois et intelligent qui aime la vulnérabilité et la faiblesse chez l'autre. Il avait et possède toujours, une très bonne réputation. Poursuivit-il, le regard perdu dans le vague avant d'avoir un frisson. Son credo est qu'il n'existe qu'un dominant pour le groupe, autrement dit il applique le principe du mâle alpha à la lettre. Tout ceux qui vivaient chez lui, à Sank, étaient sous sa domination. Je n'ai pas été son seul esclave à cette période, il en avait plusieurs mais il avait pris un plaisir tout particulier à me former, plutôt que de me laisser entre les mains de ses entraîneurs, des hommes et des femmes qu'il payait pour nous dresser, nous nourrir, prendre soin de nous comme si nous étions des bêtes de race.

Plus Heero avançait dans son récit, plus Duo sentait un mélange de dégoût, de colère et de révolte l'envahir. Il se contraignait à respirer normalement et à faire bonne figure mais son coeur battait à tout rompre.

S'il avait pu tenir Kushrenada à ce moment précis, il l'aurait massacré. Il était inconcevable que de telles choses puissent encore avoir lieu aujourd'hui et pourtant, cela était bien le cas. Il se trouvait subitement très naïf, un véritable gamin qui n'y connaissait rien de la vie.

- Je vais arrêter là, tu es en train de t'énerver. Dit doucement Heero, qui s'était arrêté de parler et qui venait de poser une main sur sa joue.

- Je peux tout entendre venant de toi, Heero. Je ne suis pas énervé, mais en colère. Qui ne le serait pas, après avoir entendu ce que tu viens de dire ? Répondit son compagnon avant de lui adresser un sourire rassurant. Tout va bien, je ne ferais pas de crise, si c'est cela qui t'inquiète. Continue, uniquement si tu en éprouves l'envie, si cela ne t'est pas trop douloureux.

Heero le contempla longuement. Ce qu'il avait à dire ensuite n'allait pas être plus agréable que ce qu'il venait de raconter mais sans doute pire. Il redoutait les réactions que son jeune compagnon risquait d'avoir.

Sans doute de la pitié, du dégoût ou bien même de l'horreur. Ou simplement rien de tout cela simplement parce ce Duo l'aimait assez pour entendre ce qui allait être dit.

Il était prêt à courir le risque de le perdre mais avait besoin de lui révéler cette partie de sa vie. Il devait lui faire confiance et continuer.

- Je sais que tu n'es plus un enfant et que tu as appris, comme tout le monde, au travers de lectures ou d'autres moyens, qu'il existe certaines pratiques sexuelles dans certains milieux. Lui dit-il avec prudence. Il m'a initié à ces pratiques. Je parle ici du sado masochisme. J'ai également eu droit aux pratiques sexuelles en groupe, à l'enfermement et à la drogue. Il a utilisé la drogue dans les derniers temps de notre relation, parce qu'il n'arrivait plus à me faire plier à sa volonté. Il m'avait séquestré dans sa propriété sur les six derniers mois.

Heero ne pensait pas que revenir sur cette période de sa vie serait aussi difficile, pas plus qu'il ne pensait faire pleurer Duo et pourtant il le fallait.

Quatre lui avait dit que ce serait une étape cruciale pour leur vie de couple et qu'ils pourraient ensuite envisager l'avenir de manière plus sereine.

- Duo... Pardon, Duo. Murmura-t-il, peiné.

Il porta sa main valide au visage de son compagnon pour essuyer ses larmes dans un geste hésitant. Elle tremblait tellement que Duo la saisit pour ensuite le prendre par les épaules et l'attirer un peu plus contre lui.

- Tu n'y es pour rien. Seigneur, ce que tu as dû souffrir, mon âme ! Bredouilla ce dernier, bouleversé.

Il ne manifestait aucun dégoût, aucune pitié. Heero se réfugia contre lui, détendu, rassuré.

- Ce sont nos amis qui t'ont tiré de là n'est-ce pas ? Lui demanda Duo avec douceur.

- C'est exact. Confirma-t-il. Milliardo n'avait plus de mes nouvelles. Nous avions toujours conservé un contact régulier et il avait commencé à s'inquiéter. Treize était très possessif mais n'était pas idiot et m'avait toujours laissé fréquenter ce qu'il appelait le gratin. Mil en était l'un de ses représentants les plus prestigieux.

Il eut un rire bref.

- Des trois, c'est sans doute Wu Fei qui a le plus paniqué. Quant à Quatre tu le connais, nul besoin de te faire un dessin. Il a mis des enquêteurs privés sur le dos de Treize. Poursuivit-il, avec le sourire, au souvenir de ce que ses amis avaient entrepris. Ils ont retourné le pays jusqu'à ce qu'ils me retrouvent, en pleine nuit, dans la demeure de Kushrenada. Ils m'ont amené à l'hôpital sans lui demander son avis. Il a tenté de m'enlever pendant ma cure de désintoxication mais j'étais sous la protection de gardes du corps et il a été expulsé du pays avec l'interdiction formelle d'y remettre les pieds.

Le jeune sculpteur remonta sa jambe le long de celle de Duo et l'embrassa sous la mâchoire. Il se sentait tellement bien, heureux de n'avoir pas été rejeté. Duo lui caressait les cheveux.

Il y avait malgré tout une dernière chose qu'il devait lui dire et c'était sans doute cela qui allait mettre en péril le fragile équilibre qu'ils avaient réussi à instaurer avec les parents du jeune homme la veille. Equilibre qui avait déjà été rompu avec l'incident qui avait eu lieu en raison de Gordon.

- Treize est revenu, Duo. Il fallait que je te le dise. Il fait partie des membres de l'ambassade de son pays, ce qui lui permet de rester à Sank parce qu'il est sur le territoire de son pays lorsqu'il se trouve dans son ambassade. Lorsqu'il est en dehors, il est sous haute surveillance et il le sait. Dit-il avec beaucoup de précautions et il sentit aussitôt le jeune homme se tendre. Duo ?

- Alors il n'a pas dû revenir seul. Dit son compagnon avec un soupir las.

Heero recula la tête lorsqu'il sentit qu'un des bras de Duo se retirait et il le vit repousser sa frange vers l'arrière. La main du jeune homme demeura sur son front et il le vit fermer les paupières, un peu pâle.

Il se redressa, alerté.

- Tu ne te sens pas bien ? Demanda-t-il, anxieux.

- Disons que j'ai aussi quelques petites révélations à te faire. Quoi de plus normal après tout. Nous ne nous connaissons pas depuis si longtemps que cela et je ne t'ai pas tout dit sur moi non plus. Expliqua Duo avant de rouvrir les yeux pour le regarder et de lui adresser un sourire rassurant. Tout va bien. Je suis simplement un peu découragé à l'idée d'avoir à croiser une certaine jeune femme dans les rues de Sank à notre retour chez nous.

Il passa ses doigts en un geste tendre sur la mâchoire de son compagnon lorsqu'il vit son regard interrogatif.

- Le nom de Kushrenada ne m'est pas totalement inconnu. J'ai eu pour fiancée une certaine Dorothy Catalonia qui n'était autre qu'une cousine de ce Treize. Lui expliqua-t-il rapidement. Nous avons rompu nos fiançailles il y a quatre ans, peu de temps après l'accident. Hors il faut savoir que Treize est le tuteur de cette fille. Partout où lui se rend, elle le suit.

- Je vois.

Ils demeurèrent silencieux ensuite. Ils n'avaient pas plus envie l'un que l'autre de parler plus avant du passé, simplement besoin de tendresse et de profiter de la présence de l'autre.

Ils restèrent donc encore un long moment à se câliner au chaud avant de se lever, de passer dans la salle de bains pour satisfaire aux habituels besoins naturels et y procéder à leur toilette.

Heero éclata de rire lorsque quelqu'un vint râler derrière leur porte de chambre parce que Duo se mit à chanter sous la douche à tue tête

- Pas fini de faire un barouf de tout les diables à une heure pareille ! Ronchonna Trowa.

- C'est une heure de chrétien cousin ! Rétorqua Duo qui sortit de la douche, la chevelure trempée. Il est plus que temps de se lever. Va réveiller ton jules !

- Il est déjà réveillé avec la voix de crécelle que tu as. Répondit son cousin, avec un ricanement. Tu t'arrangeras avec lui au petit déjeuner.

- Voix de crécelle ? S'indigna Duo. M'enfin !

Ils se retrouvèrent tous, une bonne vingtaine de minutes plus tard, dans la cuisine, autour d'un copieux petit déjeuner. Tout le monde avait mis la main à la pâte, y compris Duo qui se déplaçait avec un peu de raideur dans la pièce. Ses traits tirés par la fatigue avaient attiré l'attention de Trowa qui avait fini par prendre Heero à l'écart une ou deux minutes.

- As-tu eu le temps d'appeler Quatre hier, pour le mettre au courant de ce qui s'est passé ? Lui demanda-t-il. Le choc qu'il a reçu aura certainement des répercussions sur sa santé dans les prochains jours, nous devons être prêts à tout.

- Je l'ai fait. Je l'ai appelé depuis le bureau de ton oncle, pendant que vous étiez tous occupés dans le salon, hier, après la promenade. Répondit Heero, adossé au mur, le visage fermé. Trowa, j'en ai un peu assez que tu me tiennes sans cesse à l'oeil comme un bouledogue. Il va falloir que tu te décides à me faire confiance. J'aime ton cousin et je ne lui ferais jamais de mal. Ce qui inclus que je ferais tout pour qu'il soit heureux et en bonne santé. Il y a-t-il quelque chose jusqu'ici que j'ai fait de travers ?

- Non. Admit Trowa qui baissa la tête, honteux.

Il eut tout à coup la surprise de sentir les bras du compagnon de son cousin venir l'enserrer dans une étreinte chaleureuse.

- Tu es comme lui, Tro. Entendit-il Heero lui dire tandis que celui-ci lui tapait gentiment dans le dos. Généreux, tendre et soucieux du sort de ceux que tu aimes mais tu le dissimules sous des dehors indifférents et blasés. Wu Fei a su décrypter ce langage muet, ce code très particulier que tu émets.

Stupéfait par ce que Heero venait de lui dire, Trowa n'eut aucune réaction lorsque celui-ci se recula pour ne plus le retenir que par le haut des épaules.

- Sois toi-même aujourd'hui. L'art ne sera jamais qu'un passe temps pour toi. Ta passion se situe ailleurs. Ajouta le jeune sculpteur, très sérieux. Je ne dis pas que tu sois totalement dépourvu de sens artistique, mais tu es nettement plus doué pour le droit. Cela se sent. Nous l'avons tous vu lorsque tu as donné ton avis dans les conversations que nous avons eu sur certains cas.

- Tu penses donc que je devrais abandonner mes études à l'Ecole et laisser tomber Duo. Dit Trowa, partagé entre l'envie d'écouter le conseil de son ami et celui de rester avec son cousin.

Il avait tout de même un peu de mal à admettre qu'il devait partir de son côté, après tout ce temps passé auprès de Duo. Il ressentait l'acte comme une trahison.

- Tu ne le laisseras pas tomber. Vivre ta vie n'est pas trahir Duo. Bien au contraire. Rien ne pourrait plus lui faire plaisir que de savoir que tu as trouvé ta voie et que tu es enfin heureux, avec Wu Fei. Lui assura Heero qui avait deviné son dilemme. Vous avez toujours énormément partagé. Continuez à le faire, mais autrement. Vous êtes bien plus que des cousins, presque des frères, et comme des frères vous devez faire votre vie chacun de votre côté.

- Comment se fait-il qu'un homme comme toi, qui est fils unique, qui s'est retrouvé seul et qui a failli tout perdre, puisse tenir un langage pareil, Heero ? Demanda Trowa dans un murmure, avant de secouer la tête. Tu parais mieux comprendre les gens que n'importe qui d'autre.

- Contrairement à ce que tu peux penser, je n'ai jamais véritablement été seul et j'ai des frères. Répondit Heero avec un sourire mystérieux. Allons rejoindre nos hommes, ils vont se demander ce que nous sommes en train de faire.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils retournèrent à la cuisine que Trowa comprit ce qu'il avait voulu dire par avoir eu des frères quand Wu Fei ébouriffa les cheveux de Heero avec un grand sourire.

Quatre, Milliardo, Wu Fei et lui étaient unis par un lien invisible depuis des années. Ils étaient un petit groupe auquel Duo et Trowa étaient venus se rajouter et qui avaient été bien plus qu'acceptés. Ces derniers temps, Milliardo était parfois trop occupé pour se joindre à eux aussi souvent qu'autrefois, malgré cela le petit groupe de six amis restait très unis.

Il fallait tout de même reconnaître qu'ils formaient à eux cinq, avec Quatre, Wu Fei, Duo, Heero et lui, un groupe vraiment soudé qui se fréquentait beaucoup plus.

- Quatre et Mil nous rejoignent pour Boxing Day(*) avec Relena comme prévu ? Demanda Duo après avoir fini de boire son chocolat.

- Oui. Confirma Wu Fei. Ils ont tout fait pour se libérer et venir passer au moins une semaine avec nous.

Duo n'avait pas eu le temps de retirer la moustache de lait qu'il avait sur la lèvre supérieure après avoir fini sa tasse. Heero lui avait saisi la tête et s'était penché sur lui.

- Olé ! S'exclama Wu Fei lorsqu'il les vit échanger un baiser torride.

- Jaloux ? Susurra son compagnon, qui vint présenter son visage près du sien.

- Pas particulièrement, jeune godelureau. Rétorqua le chinois, taquin, qui fit mine de reprendre une gorgée de son thé.

Son mug lui fut subtilisé avec douceur et il se retrouva renversé dans les bras de Trowa sans avoir eu le temps de comprendre comment.

- Tu m'avais demandé de réfléchir à une certaine question et de te donner la réponse après les vacances. Dit celui-ci, à mi-voix, regard plongé dans le sien.

Il sourit lorsque les yeux noirs de Wu Fei se mirent à briller.

- C'est oui. Dit simplement Trowa avant de prendre sa bouche en un baiser dévorant, sans lui laisser le temps de réfléchir.

Son compagnon se redressa comme un ressort lorsqu'ils rompirent le baiser.

- Tu es sérieux ? S'exclama-t-il heureux avant de rajouter, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Es-tu certain de ton choix ? Tu ne le regretteras pas ?

- Quel choix ? Demanda Duo, curieux. De quoi parlez-vous ?

- Wu Fei m'a demandé d'entrer dans son cabinet d'avocats. J'ai accepté. Expliqua Trowa, qui conservait son regard dans celui de son compagnon et à qui il tenait une main.

Silence.

Il tourna la tête vers Duo. L'appréhension le gagnait. Il avait omis de lui en parler et s'en mordait les doigts. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de quelle serait la réaction. Il aurait au moins dû le faire avant de donner sa réponse à Wu Fei.

Il se rendait compte, mais un peu trop tard, qu'il n'avait cessé de commettre maladresse sur maladresse depuis qu'il s'était mis en couple avec le chinois. Il s'était doucement éloigné de son cousin alors que lui avait continué à garder le contact, bien qu'il vive avec Heero.

Duo le fixait, avec un air légèrement étonné, puis il vit son regard violet se tourner vers Wu Fei avant de revenir sur lui. Son expression avait changé.

- Je me demandais quand tu allais décider à libérer de ce que tu as toujours pensé être ton devoir. Tu aurais largement pu le faire plus tôt, je t'y ai encouragé nombre de fois mais voilà, tu es au moins aussi entêté que je ne le suis et pourvu d'un sens de la loyauté phénoménal. Dit-il et il secoua la tête avec un soupir. Il était temps que tu le fasses, Tro. Je suis heureux que tu aies choisi ta voie pour vivre ta vie. Je t'ai assez pompé l'air pendant des années.

- Je t'interdis de dire ça ! S'exclama tout à coup Trowa, d'un ton vibrant, en colère. Ne dis plus jamais ça Darren ! Tu ne l'as pas encore compris ça abruti ? Tu n'as jamais été une contrainte ! Tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi je l'ai fait parce que je t'aimais !

Le jeune homme avait bondi sur ses pieds et avait claqué ses mains sur la table pour se pencher en avant, vers son cousin qui avait amorcé un mouvement de recul et agrandi son regard.

- Ne crie pas. Dit Duo, d'une voix blanche, qui avait rentré la tête dans ses épaules avant de saisir les bords de la table. J'ai compris. Ce que j'ai dit était très con. Mais s'il te plaît, ne crie pas.

Wu Fei et Heero avaient tous les deux leurs regards posés sur le jeune homme qui se tenait encore plus raide sur sa chaise. Il semblait craindre la réaction de son cousin.

Ils ne l'avaient encore pas vu se comporter de cette façon avec Trowa. Ils reportèrent leur attention sur ce dernier qui avait toujours l'air en colère. Ils commençaient à comprendre pourquoi Trowa avait été celui qui s'était toujours chargé de la santé de son cousin.

Il avait manifestement été celui qui avait toujours eu le plus d'ascendant sur Duo qui avait un caractère difficile. Ils n'avaient pas tous les tenants et les aboutissants, ne connaissaient rien de la vie des deux jeunes gens avant cet accident qui avait bouleversé toute la vie des familles Maxwell et Barton, mais il semblait que Duo n'avait pas été non plus facile à gérer avant.

Il revint à la mémoire de Heero ce qu'avait dit Murray à propos de la violence dont pouvait faire preuve le jeune homme et il comprit en partie pourquoi il fallait quelqu'un d'aussi calme auprès de lui.

Quelqu'un qui visiblement venait de perdre son sang froid alors que Duo n'avait rien dit de négatif et qu'il acceptait bien au contraire sa décision.

Voir Trowa en colère était surprenant.

- Ça suffit Trowa ! Dit Wu Fei d'une voix forte.

Son compagnon reprit place sur sa chaise, l'air sombre.

Heero voulut passer un bras sur les épaules de Duo mais celui-ci l'évita, secoua la tête et lui tapota gentiment le genou avant de se lever de table pour sortir de la cuisine.

- Trowa, vas-y. Tu as dépassé les bornes. Tu n'aurais pas dû l'agresser alors qu'il n'est visiblement pas dans son assiette. Dit Wu Fei. Je ne sais pas ce qui t'a pris de réagir de cette façon mais vas le rejoindre. Il a besoin d'être calmé. N'oublie pas ce qui s'est passé hier et vous avez surtout besoin de parler.

Trowa hocha la tête sans un mot. Wu Fei avait raison. Il n'avait pas pris ce qu'il venait de lui dire comme une réprimande, bien au contraire.

Il se leva à son tour pour sortir rejoindre son cousin.

Wu Fei soupira après avoir posé ses coudes sur la table et posé ses lèvres sur ses mains réunies.

- Ça va s'arranger. Ils sont raisonnables et il était temps qu'ils aient cette conversation. Dit tranquillement Heero qui s'était levé avant de commencer à débarrasser la table.

- Je te trouve bien optimiste. Répondit son ami avec un sourire.

- C'est l'effet Duo. Rétorqua-t-il. J'ai changé à son contact.

Le chinois l'observa pendant qu'il achevait de débarrasser et vint le rejoindre à l'évier.

- Laisse, je vais le faire. Je sais, je n'aime pas les tâches ménagères mais ça c'est l'effet Trowa. Moi aussi j'ai changé à son contact. Ces garçons doivent avoir un don. Dit-il, avec un petit rire, lorsqu'il le vit commencer la vaisselle. Allez laisse moi la place, oh représentant du soleil levant.

Ils firent la vaisselle à deux finalement. Wu Fei lavait et rinçait, Heero essuyait et rangeait. Ils ne parlèrent pas. L'un et l'autre avaient besoin de réfléchir, l'un sur ce qui avait été dit avant de descendre prendre le petit déjeuner, l'autre à propos de ce que l'avenir lui réservait avec un futur jeune collègue et compagnon.

Une fois la vaisselle finie, ils se rendirent dans le salon et prirent chacun place dans un fauteuil.

- Si on nous avait dit un jour que nous serions devenus accros de deux jeunots au point de vouloir vivre avec eux, nous aurions bien ri. Dit Wu Fei avec un sourire.

- Je lui ai tout raconté, Wu. Il sait tout à propos de Treize.

L'annonce faite de but en blanc pris le chinois de court. Il y eut un court silence puis il se passa la main sur le visage.

- Le moins que l'on puisse dire avec vous deux, c'est que l'on ne s'ennuie pas. Articula-t-il avant de s'éclaircir la gorge. Tu en as encore beaucoup comme ça à m'annoncer ? Un mariage ? Que l'un d'entre vous va changer de sexe ? Un bébé peut-être ?

- Arrêtes de m'assommer. Je devais le faire. Sank est minuscule, Wu. Treize est revenu. Il sait toujours tout et un jour où l'autre il va finir par apprendre où Duo et moi vivons. Si ce n'est déjà fait. Avec ce qui s'est passé hier à la télévision, il est déjà certain qu'il est au courant de la relation que j'entretiens avec mon compagnon. Grommela Heero qui regarda vers la fenêtre. Tu sais très bien qu'il va tout faire pour la foutre en l'air. La première chose qu'il fera sera de trouver Duo pour lui raconter ce que j'ai été pour lui.

- Tu as donc pris les devants. C'était sans doute la meilleure des choses à faire mais tu as pris un énorme risque. Perdre Duo n'est sans doute pas ce qu'il te faut en ce moment. Dit sèchement son ami qui se leva pour venir se placer devant lui. Je n'ai pas envie, pas plus que Mil ou Quatre, de te ramasser à la petite cuillère lorsque tu seras effondré parce qu'il t'aura quitté !

- Pourquoi ai-je la vague sensation qu'il n'y a que les conséquences sur ma santé ou mon bien être qui importent ? Parce que vous êtes mes amis et que vous vous faites du souci pour moi ? Bredouilla Heero, incrédule, qui se leva à son tour avant d'aller regarder à la fenêtre. Bien aimable, mais lui ? Que fais-tu de Duo ? Pourquoi serais-je le seul à en prendre plein la poire dans cette histoire ?

- Enfin Heero je n'ai jamais dit que Duo ne serait pas non plus une victime dans cette histoire. Plaida Wu Fei, les sourcils froncés. Ne trouves-tu pas que tu exagères un peu ?

- Exagérer moi ? Que fais-tu de la santé et du bien être de l'homme que j'aime Wu ? Il est malade ! Il est, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, bien plus fort que nous pouvons tous le penser mais sa résistance à des limites. Poursuivit le jeune sculpteur sur sa lancée, qui se retourna dans un mouvement vif pour venir lui faire face.

Il était tendu, avait les poings serrés. Sa mauvaise humeur allait croissante. Tout ce qu'il avait vécu la veille lui revenait en mémoire comme dans un mauvais film et il était à bout.

- Il va accumuler la fatigue physique et morale jusqu'au moment où la digue cèdera. Ajouta-t-il, le regard hanté. Tu n'étais pas là hier. Tu n'as pas vu ce qui lui arrives lorsqu'il a une crise, une vraie, une de celles qui peuvent mettre sa vie en danger !

- N'exagère pas, les crises d'épilepsie ne tuent pas. Rétorqua le chinois, franchement irrité cette fois.

Il estimait que son ami réagissait avec une émotivité excessive due à l'expérience que son ami avait vécu la veille.

- Maintenant calme toi où je vais le faire pour toi. Dit-il avant de poser une main ferme sur son épaule.

- Elles ne tuent pas mais leurs conséquences oui ! Aboya Heero excédé. Renseigne toi avant de parler, avocaillon, et retire ta main.

Il y eut un silence lors duquel ils se défièrent du regard. Wu Fei ne retira pas sa main pour autant donc Heero la repoussa d'un geste sec. Le chinois le saisit aussitôt par le col de sa chemise des deux mains.

- Je n'apprécie pas ton comportement. Tu te conduis de la même manière qu'il y a quelques années. Tu es en train de perdre les pédales. Dit-il froidement.

- Que vas-tu faire ? Me mettre une raclée pour me calmer comme tu l'as fait à ce moment là ? Ironisa Heero, dont le regard était devenu sombre.

- S'il le faut oui. Répondit le chinois. Tu n'est plus rationnel. Tu verses complètement dans le mélo.

- Bordel Wu ! Réalises-tu que ce que je lui ai raconté ce matin était immonde et qu'il a tout encaissé ! Tu trouves que c'est du mélo ça ? Il s'est montré incroyablement compréhensif. Qui sait ce qui s'est véritablement passé dans son esprit et ce que cela a pu déclencher en lui. S'exclama Heero, qui le saisit par les poignets. Il ne m'a pas rejeté, n'a pas montré la moindre aversion à mon égard après tout ce que je lui ai dit !

- Heero ! Wu Fei ! Arrêtez ça tout de suite ! Ordonna Duo d'un ton sec.

- Arrêtez tous les deux ! Aboya Trowa.

Attirés par les éclats de voix qui provenaient du salon, Duo et Trowa étaient accourus pour trouver leurs compagnons qui semblaient sur le point de se battre. L'un et l'autre s'élancèrent dans la pièce pour les séparer.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend ! Dit sèchement Trowa. Lâche le Wu !

Il avait défait les mains de Heero et ceinturé Wu Fei pour le contraindre à reculer.

- Il me prend que Heero vient de faire une connerie et que... Commença le chinois avant de se taire, interdit devant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Duo avait enroulé ses bras autour de Heero qui avait laissé ses bras retomber le long du corps et baissé la tête. Il le retenait contre lui.

- Arrête. Arrête, calme toi, velours. Cesse d'avoir peur. Je sais que tu as peur pour moi. Dit-il avec tendresse.

Son compagnon tremblait. Il lui murmura encore quelques mots avant de le sentir l'étreindre avec force.

- Je meurs de peur. Avoua enfin Heero d'une voix étranglée. Tout ce qui arrive depuis hier est de ma faute. Ce que je t'ai dit ce matin était important. Dangereux pour toi mais important. Il fallait pourtant que je t'en parle et pas simplement parce que Quatre m'avait demandé de le faire, mais parce que tu comptes pour moi et que tu as le droit de savoir ce que je suis, qui j'ai été.

Duo lui prit le visage entre les mains et lui caressa très doucement les lèvres de son pouce.

- Et j'en suis heureux. Plus que cela, honoré. Heero. Lorsque tu te confies à moi, c'est le plus beau cadeau que tu puisses me faire. Lui dit-il à mi-voix après avoir légèrement reculé sa tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

La pupille dans le regard bleu était devenue immense. Heero tremblait toujours et il sourcilla, un peu inquiet. Son compagnon avait une réaction anormale. Il ne l'avait encore jamais vu ainsi.

- Tro, donne moi un verre de quelque chose de fort, s'il te plaît. Demanda-t-il à son cousin avant de faire asseoir Heero. Wu, est-ce que tu peux appeler Quatre sur mon portable ? Il se trouve dans ma chambre sur ma table de nuit.

- Tout de suite. Répondit Wu Fei qui fila par la porte du salon.

Duo se mit à genoux entre les jambes de son compagnon, pour être à peu près à sa hauteur. Le corset rendait toujours ses gestes aussi malaisés. Il lui prit une main.

- Respire et détends toi. Tu ne risques rien ici, je ne risque rien non plus et plus personne n'est en colère. Dit-il doucement tandis qu'il lui caressait la poitrine de l'autre du plat de la main.

- Je me sens ridicule d'avoir paniqué de la sorte. Murmura Heero, qui lui adressa un faible sourire.

- Bois donc ça et tu te sentiras encore mieux. Dit Trowa, qui lui tendait un verre.

- A cette heure-ci ? Répondit le jeune sculpteur, les yeux ronds, après l'avoir pris et avoir reniflé le contenu. Tu veux ma mort ?

- Les écossais en prennent au biberon et ne s'en portent pas plus mal. Dit Duo l'air tout à fait sérieux.

Heero le considéra une seconde surpris, se demanda si c'était du lard ou du cochon, puis éclata de rire lorsqu'il le vit avoir un sourire taquin. Il en but une gorgée, avant de toussoter les larmes aux yeux.

- Ça arrache ton truc ! Dit-il d'une voix étranglée.

- Ça vient de chez notre tonton. Du vrai, du pur malt. Il décoiffe hein ? Déclara Duo avec un large sourire. Mieux ?

- Je me sens beaucoup mieux oui. Ravigoté avec une simple gorgée. Donc j'arrête là. Dit Heero qui rendit son verre à Trowa. Merci Tro.

- Mais de rien. Répondit celui-ci avant de finir le verre cul sec sous les regards ébahis du jeune sculpteur et de son cousin.

- Tro ! S'exclama Duo avant d'éclater de rire. Il va être complètement rond.

- Tu rigoles il m'en faut plus que ça. Rétorqua Trowa, l'oeil brillant, qui se passa la langue sur les lèvres puis il la claqua. Il est vraiment bon. Il faudra que je pense à en ramener.

Wu Fei revint plusieurs minutes après être monté à l'étage. Il avait commencé à bavarder au téléphone avec Quatre et il avait raconté ce qui avait eu lieu pour lui expliquer la raison pour laquelle il l'avait appelé.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans le salon, Duo, Heero et Trowa parlaient tranquillement de choses et d'autres.

- J'ai Quatre au téléphone pour toi. Dit-il à Heero avant de lui tendre le portable.

- Nous allons te laisser parler avec lui. Lui dit Duo qui se releva péniblement.

Heero le retint par l'avant bras.

- Tu peux rester. Dit-il l'air inquiet. Je ne veux pas que tu penses que je te chasse.

- Je sais que tu ne me chasses pas. Bavardez tranquillement. Je serais là haut. Répondit son compagnon, avant de se baisser pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres. On se voit plus tard.

Heero le retrouva effectivement beaucoup plus tard, mais pas à l'étage et dans leur chambre, comme il l'avait tout d'abord pensé. Il le chercha à travers toute la maison avant de tomber sur Trowa et son compagnon qui se trouvaient dans la cuisine.

Wu Fei avait décidé de préparer le déjeuner pour se faire pardonner de son éclat et il se faisait aider d'un Trowa qui jouait les marmitons dissipés.

- Troooo ! Bougonna-t-il tandis qu'il remontait les épaules pour empêcher son compagnon d'y déposer de petits baisers gourmands. Je vais finir par tout faire brûler tête de piaf !

Heero sourit lorsqu'il le vit se débattre, les mains encombrées, avant de céder et d'offrir sa bouche. Ils finirent par remarquer la présence du jeune sculpteur qui attendait patiemment, l'épaule appuyée contre la porte, le regard ailleurs.

- Si tu cherches Duo, il se trouve dans le jardin d'hiver. Signala Trowa, qui venait de prendre place sur une chaise pour éplucher des carottes.

- Merci. Répondit Heero avant de faire demi-tour.

- Heero. L'appela Wu Fei.

Il se retourna pour le voir devant lui. Le chinois avait toujours été rapide et silencieux. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était avocat et constamment le nez plongé dans la paperasse qu'il était dépourvu de certaines capacités cultivées depuis l'enfance. Il savait manier le sabre comme personne et pratiquait un art martial séculaire autant pour se détendre que pour s'entretenir.

Heero avait d'ailleurs été son élève ces dernières années.

- Je te prie d'accepter toutes mes excuses pour tout à l'heure. J'ai été d'une indélicatesse rare. S'excusa-t-il.

- Wu ? Mais... Commença son ami, stupéfait, qui s'attendait pas du tout à cela.

- Il y a beaucoup de choses que je n'ai pas pris en compte et je me suis aveuglé de ce que je pensais être de bonnes intentions. Comme quoi, moi le grand Wu Fei, reconnais être totalement faillible, comme n'importe qui et commettre de belles erreurs. Me voici donc devant toi, la fierté dans ma poche avec mon mouchoir par dessus. Déclara le chinois avec un sourire. J'apprendrais, dorénavant, à tourner sept fois ma langue dans ma bouche avant de parler. Et non Trowa, pas avec toi !

Il s'était retourné, les sourcils froncés, vers son compagnon, qui avait émis un petit rire. Heero sourit, amusé.

- Autre chose, avant que tu n'ailles rejoindre Duo. Je l'ai trouvé particulièrement tendu et fatigué. Signala Trowa, qui était redevenu sérieux. Surveilles le.

Le jeune sculpteur opina avant de les laisser à leurs expériences culinaires.

Il retrouva Duo dans le jardin d'hiver comme prévu.

La vieille tante de Duo était une excentrique qui avait tenu à conserver ce qui n'avait été rien d'autre qu'un caprice d'architecture à l'époque où la maison avait été construite, c'est-à-dire durant l'entre deux guerres.

Ce jardin d'hiver à plafond bombé rectangulaire, qui avait autrefois comporté bon nombres d'espèces de plantes différentes, servait aujourd'hui d'atelier à Duo. L'espace, très lumineux, donnait sur le jardin immense et pour l'instant recouvert d'une neige immaculé, de la petite propriété.

Heero repoussa la lourde tenture en velours champagne qui masquait la porte, l'ouvrit et pénétra ce qui n'était autre que le sanctuaire de son compagnon. Des notes agréables de smoothjazz lui parvinrent aux oreilles aussitôt qu'il entra.

Duo s'était changé. Il portait une vieille chemise sur un jean, était pieds nus sur un tapis qui devait dater de Mathusalem et qui était recouvert de taches de peinture. Il n'avait pas tressé ses cheveux, s'était contenté de les nouer en un vague chignon et les avait coincés avec un pinceau. Il en avait un autre entre les dents et travaillait, l'air concentré, sur un tableau qu'il venait visiblement de commencer, une palette à la main.

Il ne l'avait pas entendu entrer.

Le jeune sculpteur retira ses chaussures. Il faisait chaud dans la pièce, qui n'était autre qu'une vaste serre. Au moins vingt cinq degrés. Duo avait fait remplacer le verre de la structure en fer forgé par du double vitrage de manière à pouvoir y vivre hiver comme été.

- Joli. Commenta Heero, qui s'était approché pour admirer le travail effectué par son compagnon.

Le tableau était abstrait. Ce qui était surprenant. Duo donnait en général dans le figuratif.

Heero avait sous les yeux une déclinaison de bleus, travaillés en formes géométriques, des rectangles ou des gros cubes qui semblaient flotter dans les airs. Un ton de bleu tranchait sur le reste. Un bleu soutenu, intense, mis en valeur par quelques pointes de jaune et de rouge, ça et là.

- Merchi. Répondit Duo, avant de se retourner.

Il ôta le pinceau de sa bouche et lui adressa un sourire. Il avait du bleu sur la joue et Heero le lui ôta du pouce. Son compagnon grimaça, amusé.

- Alors, comment va notre Quatre ? Demanda-t-il.

- Il va très bien, il te salue d'ailleurs. Il est impatient de se retrouver bientôt en notre compagnie. Répondit Heero.

Duo nettoya ses pinceaux, après avoir déposé sa palette sur une tablette, l'oeil étréci, l'air pensif, le regard dirigé sur son tableau. Ses yeux se dirigèrent vers le regard de Heero, le contemplèrent longuement, puis revinrent sur le tableau. Il secoua la tête avec un soupir déçu.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Dit-il agacé.

Il laissa tomber les pinceaux et le chiffon qu'il tenait sur la tablette avant de se diriger vers une autre table qui se trouvait un peu plus loin.

- Je te sers un verre ? Proposa-t-il en indiquant le jus d'orange qu'il y avait dessus.

Heero accepta avec un hochement de tête. Il trouvait étrange que le jeune homme ne lui demande pas de quoi d'autre ils avaient pu parler avec Quatre avant de comprendre qu'il lui laissait le choix de le faire ou non.

Il avait encore du mal à accepter cela. Tous les hommes qu'il avait connu avaient toujours eu plus ou moins un ascendant sur lui, même s'ils n'avaient pas toujours été ceux qui dominaient au lit pour des raisons diverses.

La très grande tolérance de son compagnon actuel était nouvelle pour lui. Tout comme l'était ce comportement protecteur et tendre à la fois. Il était un réel bain de jouvence, dans tous les sens du terme. Avec lui il se sentait devenir un homme neuf, apprenait à revivre.

Mais il se sentait en ce moment terriblement maladroit, au point d'avoir la sensation de ne plus être l'aîné dans le couple.

Duo était revenu vers lui et lui tendait son verre.

- Merci. Dit-il, avant de marquer une pause puis d'ajouter de but en blanc. Quatre m'a toujours jusqu'ici été de bon conseil.

- Je n'en doute pas. Il s'agit de quelqu'un de capable dans son métier. Mais il est surtout et avant tout ton ami. Répondit Duo, après avoir bu la moitié de son verre.

Il vint se presser contre lui avec un sourire et lui caressa doucement le côté.

- Laissons Quatre où il est pour l'instant, j'ai envie d'un câlin. Pas toi ? Lui suggéra-t-il tentateur.

- Gourmand.

Leurs têtes s'inclinèrent l'une vers l'autre et ils n'échangèrent rien d'autre que de petits baisers tendres accompagnées de caresses légères, faites du bout des doigts.

- Vivement que ce corset te soit ôté et que je n'ai plus ce plâtre ! Soupira Heero.

- Tiens, ce n'est pas moi qui râle pour une fois. Ricana Duo.

Il alla s'asseoir avec un soupir d'aise sur une pile de coussins qui se trouvaient posés sur un coin du tapis et sirota tranquillement son jus de fruits.

Il avait vraiment les traits tirés et Heero, soucieux, se souvint des paroles de Trowa.

- Mon père m'a appelé pendant que tu étais au téléphone avec Quatre. Signala-t-il, l'air indifférent. Il a appelé sur le portable de Trowa puisque le mien sonnait occupé. Il m'a parlé des poursuites que vous alliez engager contre Gordon et je lui ai demandé d'abandonner.

Heero eut un haut le corps et le rejoignit d'un pas rapide.

- Il n'en est pas question ! Dit-il d'un ton ferme.

- Il en est tout à fait question et je lui proposé de procéder autrement. Rétorqua son compagnon d'un ton tout à fait ferme, qui posa une main sur sa poitrine lorsqu'il se pencha sur lui. N'essaie même pas de m'avoir au charme pour me faire céder, beau brun, ça ne marchera pas.

- Ah mince ! Dit Heero, qui claqua des doigts et prit l'air ennuyé. Moi qui pensait que ça allait fonctionner.

Duo se mit à rire puis l'attira vers lui avant de basculer dans les coussins.

- Eww, inconfortable ! Grimaça-t-il puis il vit la tête que faisait son compagnon. Pas toi ! La position, avec mon corset.

Heero l'aida à se déplacer un peu et il eut un sourire ravi.

- Merci. C'est parfait. Nous pouvons maintenant parler en toute tranquillité. Dit-il après avoir croisé les chevilles. Nous avons mis au point un plan avec oncle Peter qui va faire appel à des amis à lui sur Sank. Mon père et le père de Gordon se sont mis d'accord pour mettre en place un faux procès qui sera censé se dérouler à huis-clos. Nous allons faire donner la leçon de sa vie à ce gamin.

- Je vois. Dit Heero avec un sourire. Remplacer un vrai procès par un faux. Je suis d'accord sur le principe, lutin, mais en ce qui concerne les acteurs dudit procès, qui seront-ils ?

- Il y aura de vrais magistrats et des acteurs justement. Je ne t'ai pas tout dit à propos de ma famille. Ma mère et mon oncle viennent d'une famille réputée du show bizz. Tu n'as jamais entendu parler de Helen Lewis ? Imagine ma mère avec vingt quatre ans de moins.

- Non ? Ta mère est la Helen Lewis ? Helen Lewis de «Flying on the River of Stars» S'étonna Heero, avant de réaliser. Tu as chanté la chanson du film hier soir.

- Je ne chante pas, je suis une catastrophe. Grommela son compagnon. Ma mère et ma soeur ont de la voix par contre. On s'en fout, nous n'étions pas en train de parler de ça.

- Tu as une très belle voix.

- Tu as les oreilles du coeur.

- Tête de mule.

- Gnagnagna.

Heero éclata de rire devant l'air ronchon de son compagnon qui n'arrivait pas à avoir le dernier mot.

- Avoue que tu aurais voulu avoir la peau de ce jeune tout de même. Dit Duo, amusé par la bonne humeur de son compagnon.

- Oui. Il t'a fait du mal. Avoua Heero avec franchise. Et je l'avais averti. Je pardonne rarement, voire jamais. Contrairement à toi qui semble faire preuve d'une certaine dose de patience et de clémence.

Le jeune homme le considéra un instant avec surprise. Le manque d'indulgence de son compagnon le sidérait.

- Dois-je estimer que s'il m'arrive un jour de faire un jour de faire une erreur, tu me condamneras de la même façon ? Demanda-t-il par simple curiosité.

- Question à laquelle il m'est un peu difficile de répondre, si je veux être honnête. Je t'aime Duo. J'aurais beaucoup de mal à te condamner aussi facilement que je le ferais avec un simple étranger et tout dépendra de l'erreur commise. Je pense que tu me fournirais la même réponse si je te posais la même question. Répondit son compagnon. Chose que je ne ferais d'ailleurs pas. C'est le meilleur moyen pour semer la discorde et semer le doute dans un couple.

- Euh, tu n'as pas tort. Admit Duo, qui battit des paupières.

Il posa son verre sur le sol avec un peu de maladresse mais réussit à le poser et laissa sa main retomber à côté. Il resta un instant le regard dans le vague, brusquement silencieux. Sa respiration s'était faite un peu plus rapide. Rien d'autre n'indiquait qu'il en train de faire une absence.

Cela avait fini par arriver comme ils l'avaient prévu.

Heero passa ses doigts sur son front, attendit. Il commençait à y être habitué.

Quatre l'avait averti que ce qu'il prenait était plus fort, que cela allait mieux le protéger mais qu'il devait surveiller la fréquence de ses crises. S'il en faisait plus d'une en moins de dix minutes, il devait lui faire une injection et l'emmener à l'hôpital cette fois-ci.

- Coucou. Dit-il lorsque Duo revint à lui.

- Coucou. Répondit le jeune homme après une ou deux secondes.

Il eut ensuite un petit sourire qui retomba. Il demeurait complètement immobile. Seul son regard semblait vivant et restait sur le visage de Heero.

- Fatigué. Vais faire un somme ici. Murmura-t-il.

- Je vais aller te chercher de quoi te couvrir. Dit Heero qui amorça le mouvement de se lever.

- Non.

Le jeune sculpteur le fixait du regard, l'air suppliant. Son compagnon revint s'allonger près de lui. Il passa un bras autour de lui et attira sa tête contre la sienne avec douceur.

- Dors. Chuchota-t-il. Repose toi, je ne m'en vais pas.

- Je n'en peux plus. Avoua Duo dans un murmure si bas que Heero dut tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre. Si je ne t'avais pas, Heero, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais.

Heero se serra davantage contre lui, subitement parcouru d'un frisson et se mit à lui caresser les cheveux. Ils devaient trouver un moyen pour arrêter ou tout du moins réduire ces crises.

Sinon un jour ou l'autre, malgré tout l'amour qu'il lui portait, Duo serait capable de remédier lui même au problème, lorsqu'il serait vraiment fatigué de lutter et de mettre fin à ses jours.

Le jeune homme, écrasé de fatigue, s'endormit rapidement. Son compagnon en profita pour courir à l'étage chercher une couette et il avertit ses amis en passant qu'ils ne devaient pas compter sur eux pour le repas de midi. Lorsque Trowa demanda pourquoi, Heero dut le lui expliquer et le cousin l'accompagna jusqu'à la serre.

Duo n'avait pas bougé de place. Il dormait toujours mais son sommeil semblait agité. Heero reprit place près de lui et il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que le jeune homme s'apaise.

- Je ne pensais pas que ces fêtes de Noël seraient aussi agitées. Soupira Trowa, à mi-voix, qui était venu s'asseoir sur le tapis, près d'eux. D'ordinaire, l'ambiance est sereine et joyeuse. L'ensemble de la famille se retrouve chez oncle Murray pour le vingt-quatre au repas du soir et nous nous rendons ensuite tous au château ancestral pour y célébrer la messe de minuit.

- Je pensais que Maxwell Manor était le château. S'étonna Heero.

- Oh non et tu es loin de connaître l'ensemble des membres de la famille. Dit Trowa avec une grimace. Je suis le fils de la seule fille de la famille qui est la petite dernière. Elle a connu mon père, un Barton, à Londres, lorsqu'elle y faisait ses études. Mon oncle Murray est l'avant dernier de la famille. J'ai deux autres oncles qui vivent en Ecosse et qui ont des enfants un peu plus âgés que Duo et moi. Bref, cela fait donc un certain nombre de propriétés réparties un peu partout à travers la Grande Bretagne et l'Ecosse.

Le jeune homme changea de place pour venir s'asseoir un peu plus près de Heero lorsqu'il nota que son cousin remuait et marmonnait, dérangé dans son sommeil.

Il reprit ses explications à voix plus basse.

- Mon grand père maternel, l'aïeul, le patriarche, celui qui a monté le cabinet d'avocats d'Edinbourg, a élevé ses fils et sa fille avec une rigueur toute écossaise mais il adorait ses enfants. Ma grand-mère était une perle, la gentillesse incarnée ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir de la poigne lorsque nécessaire surtout avec les fils qu'elle a eu. Poursuivit-il avec un rire bref. Mes oncles sont cabochards et durs en affaire. Il n'y a que Murray qui a repris le cabinet, mes deux autres oncles ont monté leurs propres entreprises. L'une de spiritueux, l'autre a un hôtel dans les Highlands.

- Ils présentent tous cette ressemblance avec votre trisaïeul Fergus, comme Murray ? S'enquit Heero, curieux.

- Ah, alors tu as fait sa connaissance. Non, il n'y a que Murray qui lui ressemble beaucoup et Duo. Les autres ont hérité de leur mère. Dit Trowa avec un sourire. Figure toi que Fergus est celui qui est à l'origine de Maxwell Manor. Il y vivait six mois par an, le reste du temps il le passait au château ancestral, à la belle saison.

Il se tut et contempla Heero un moment. Celui-ci lui rendit son regard, intrigué.

- Qu'il y a-t-il ? Demanda-t-il.

- Si on t'a amené dans la salle de bal, c'est pour une raison précise. Tu as été présenté à notre ancêtre. Oncle Murray a dû estimer que tu ferais un bon époux pour son fils. Lui révéla tranquillement Trowa. C'est une tradition dans la famille.

Heero ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, la referma immédiatement après tandis que lui revenaient en mémoire la façon dont s'était déroulée la visite de la salle de bal et les paroles qui y avaient été prononcées.

Il se sentit tout à coup rougir et sourcilla. Il se demandait ce qu'il devait penser de tout ceci et quel était le message que le père de Duo avait voulu lui faire passer, d'autant que son compagnon était demeuré étrangement silencieux, excepté lorsque Murray avait insisté. Surtout lorsqu'il avait commencé à parler de descendance.

- Trowa, la ferme. Tu ne vois pas que tu l'embrouilles avec ces conneries. Marmonna Duo, avant de bâiller.

- Nous t'avons réveillé. Constata son compagnon, l'air désolé, qui se pencha sur lui.

Duo lui adressa un sourire ensommeillé et leva une main pour la poser sur le côté de son visage. Son regard violet parcouraient ses traits. Il le buvait littéralement des yeux.

- Tro, tu y crois toi, aux traditions ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton grave.

- Tout dépend desquelles il s'agit et je n'y crois pas vraiment mais je les respecte en tout cas. Pourquoi ? S'enquit son cousin.

- Parce que je vais avoir besoin de tes services et de ceux de Wu Fei. Répondit Duo, qui attira un peu plus la tête de son compagnon vers la sienne. Tu veux bien aller le chercher ? J'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire.

- Darren ? S'inquiéta Heero lorsqu'il remarqua les larmes dans les yeux de son compagnon.

Duo passa son bras autour de son cou puis son autre bras s'enroula autour de son torse et il se sentit brusquement attiré contre lui pour être étreint avec force.

- Je dois être fou. Dit Duo, d'une voix rendue rauque par l'émotion. Je dois être complètement dingue parce que plus rien n'a d'importance. Ni la maladie, ni la folie, encore moins la peur qu'elles engendrent. Je devrais être raisonnable et je le peux pas. Ecoute moi. Ecoute bien ce que je vais dire, parce que je ne le répèterais pas.

Il agrippait la chemise de Heero, avait sa bouche contre son oreille et celui-ci se retenait à lui, subitement empli d'appréhension à l'idée de ce qu'il allait entendre.

- Ne m'aime pas, parce que je ne t'aime pas plus à la folie que tu ne m'aimes. Ne vis plus avec moi, parce que toi et moi savons combien nos vies n'ont jamais êté cruelles et ne risquent pas de l'être encore. Ne deviens pas mon époux, parce que toi comme moi ne désirons ni l'un, ni l'autre lier nos vies l'une à l'autre pour le reste de nos existences et que la peur guide actuellement nos choix.

Heero resserra ses bras autour de son compagnon et eut un sanglot.

- Lutin... Dit-il d'une voix tremblante.

- Laisse moi finir. Dit doucement celui-ci.

Les doigts de Duo vinrent se loger dans la chevelure de son compagnon et sa main demeura sur sa tête, protectrice et tendre.

- Ne sois plus l'homme que j'aime. Comprends que je suis tout à fait capable de vivre sans toi, tout comme toi tu es capable de faire ta vie sans moi. Ajouta-t-il après avoir pris une courte inspiration. Il vaut mieux pour nous rester séparés. Je ne veux pas te présenter au reste de ma famille, je ne veux pas non plus que Wu et Tro soient nos témoins. Je ne veux pas que nos amis qui viennent après demain assistent à une union qui n'aura jamais lieu...

Bouleversés, Trowa et Wu Fei se tenaient à la porte du jardin d'hiver et n'osaient pas avancer. Heero pleurait dans les bras de Duo qui passait et repassait sa main dans ses cheveux.

- Je ne suis qu'un idiot. Murmura le jeune homme avant de soupirer. Si j'avais su que j'allais te faire pleurer, je serais resté un peu plus conventionnel dans ma demande.

- Tu es un idiot et j'ai aimé ta demande. Rétorqua Heero d'une voix enrouée avant de renifler, puis il releva la tête.

Duo eut droit à un très beau sourire, malgré le regard rougi.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend de me demander en mariage ? S'enquit son compagnon, qui s'essuya maladroitement les yeux.

- Je ne sais pas. J'avais envie de satisfaire ton côté midinette super romantique. Le taquina le jeune homme, qui le vit tout à coup froncer les sourcils et il se mit à rire. Bon, ok, ne te fâche pas.

Il lui caressa le visage du bout des doigts avec un sourire tendre.

- Je veux vivre, Heero, et vivre avec toi. Mais ce que je veux surtout c'est te rendre heureux. Ma décision est tout sauf irréfléchie. Je suis sans doute jeune mais pas crétin au point de ne pas savoir que je m'engage dans une relation longue durée. Nous avons un avenir. Tous les deux. Dit-il tout à fait sérieusement. Que veux-tu que je te dise d'autre ? Que j'ai un caractère de chien ? Je me soigne. Quoi d'autre ? Je ne suis pas un mauvais parti même si je suis plus jeune et moins fortuné que tu ne l'es. J'ai un nom, une famille, quelques relations, de l'argent. Il ne me manque plus qu'une situation. J'ai décidé de croire en la chance et non plus en la malchance depuis que je t'ai rencontré il y a de cela simplement un peu plus de trois mois.

Rendu muet par tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre, Heero se contentait de le contempler. Il avait encore beaucoup de mal à réaliser que tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre était bien réel.

Il y avait encore quelques années quelqu'un s'était acharné à lui rendre la vie infernale, l'avait réduit à un statut de moins que rien, au point qu'il n'avait même plus réussi à savoir qui il était, où il se situait dans l'échelle sociale et encore moins s'il pouvait se considérer comme un être humain.

Aujourd'hui il avait devant lui un homme qui le regardait comme une personne et le considérait comme son égal.

Il était heureux. Incroyablement heureux.

Il eut brusquement très froid.

- Heero ! S'exclama Duo, effrayé, lorsqu'il le vit devenir livide.

Noir.

Il revint à lui une première fois pour entendre des voix et sentir du mouvement autour de lui. Il voulut parler mais en fut incapable. Il sentit vaguement que quelqu'un lui manipulait le bras droit, puis sombra à nouveau dans l'inconscience.

Lorsqu'il émergea un peu plus tard, il était au chaud, confortablement installé dans un lit. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre qu'il se trouvait dans leur chambre.

La pièce était silencieuse et plongée dans une semi pénombre.

Ce qui avait eu lieu dans le jardin d'hiver lui revint lentement. Il réalisa qu'entre tout ce qui avait été dit et son malaise, il n'avait toujours pas donné sa réponse à son compagnon.

Quelqu'un lui tenait la main. Il soupira, tourna la tête et vit Duo près de lui.

- Velours ?

Il resserra ses doigts autour de ceux de Duo et lui adressa un sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace qu'autre chose.

- Je fais un bien piètre fiancé. Dit-il après s'être éclairci la voix.

Duo s'avança vers lui pour faire reposer son visage près du sien.

- Tu es le plus beau fiancé que cette terre ait porté, mon âme. Répondit-il avec un tendre sourire. Repose toi, tu es épuisé. Mon cousin Bruce est passé, il y a un peu plus d'une heure et t'a donné de quoi te remettre sur pieds. Wu Fei était furieux. Tu n'as visiblement pas pris le complément qui t'a été prescrit. Je en savais pas que tu avais ce genre de bricoles à prendre.

- Je n'ai rien de grave. Simplement une légère carence depuis des années. Le rassura Heero, qui l'observait, inquiet. Je ne dois prendre que des vitamines et des minéraux. Je m'alimentais mal avant de te connaître.

- Je ne t'en veux pas de pas me l'avoir dit. L'essentiel est tu ailles mieux maintenant. Murmura son compagnon qui lui caressa la joue.

Il se rapprocha un peu plus pour presser ses lèvres contre les siennes et Heero se tourna vers lui.

- Dis moi que je suis égoïste, dis moi que je suis complètement ravagé... commença Duo sur un ton fiévreux.

- Tu es ravagé. Dit son compagnon avec un sourire.

- Idiot ! S'esclaffa son compagnon avant de soupirer le front posé contre le sien. Je ne peux pas me passer de toi et m'empêcher de t'aimer, velours.

Il donna un baiser à Heero qui lui fit perdre la tête.

Ils demeurèrent ensuite un long moment blottis l'un contre l'autre, souriants comme des imbéciles.

- On dirait des ados à leurs premiers émois. Dit Heero avec un petit rire.

- Des ados qui savent ce qu'ils veulent et comment le faire. S'esclaffa son compagnon avant de soupirer et de l'embrasser sur le front. Heero, un autre de mes cousins arrive demain matin et il est prêtre. Que dirais-tu qu'il nous marie le lendemain de Noël ?

- En as-tu parlé à tes parents ? Demanda le jeune sculpteur, subitement soucieux à l'idée de contrarier les plans d'Ellie. Je ne voudrais pas que nous lui donnions un surcroît de travail.

- Je pensais justement faire d'une pierre deux coups et rester simples. Puisque la famille est réunie, ça ne changera rien à ce qui était prévu. J'ai déjà les alliances, un héritage familial. Expliqua rapidement Duo, qui lui caressait le dos. Si tout ceci a été un peu prévu à la va-vite, par contre la lune de miel sera exceptionnelle. Nous profiterons des prochaines vacances pour aller vers la destination qui te plaira. Ça te convient de cette façon ?

Heero hocha la tête, ensommeillé, et Duo sourit.

- Dors. Lui dit-il. Je ne bouge pas.

- Je t'aime Darren. Murmura son compagnon.

- Tha ghoal agam ort, Mo ruin. Répondit Duo avec douceur.

Heero sourit. Nul besoin de lui traduire ce que son bel écossais venait de lui dire en gaélique, il avait compris.

(1) Le Bleu russe est une race de chats :) et sans blagues, il est vraiment bleu xD

(*) Boxing day : lendemain de Noël chez les anglo saxons.

**Pancarte déposée près d'une casquette de guide sur une table boiteuse, à la sortie du vieux musée : **

Le musée est ouvert de neuf heures à dix huit heures sans discontinuer.

Nos beaux guides en kilts sont en grève -_- Raisons de leurs revendications : on leur soulèverait un peu trop souvent la jupette.

Ils seront désormais remplacés par des dames écossaises du troisième âge XD

Venez nombreux.

A bientôt :)


	7. Félicité

**Disclaimers **: Gundam Wing et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Il se trouve par contre des satellites qui sont venus se greffer aux personnages originaux qui eux m'appartiennent et qui sont ici pour, je l'espère, votre plus grand plaisir.

**Genre **: Fic à chapitres. Yaoi et quelques couples divers autres, comme dans la vie quoi :)

**Résumé** : Ah, l'art. Le sourire de la Joconde... euh, de Heero. La fantaisie de Duo qui s'exprime à travers ses oeuvres et l'amour, oui. Oh lala ! comme dirait l'autre. Avec tout ça un soupçon de couleur, une pincée de créativité, des pinceaux, une palette et zou, ça donne un tableau aux mille teintes extrêmement bavard.

Merci à toutes celles qui m'ont laissé de gentils compliments et mots, beaucoup beaucoup de hugs et bises à toutes.

Petite précision et traduction en rapport avec le chapitre précédent : dernière ligne = ce que dit Duo à Heero signifie je t'aime mon amour en gaélique.

Encore et toujours bonne lecture :)

**Chap 7.**

**Félicité.**

Une Ford T de 1922 vert sombre, modèle limousine, s'arrêta devant l'église du village. Le brouhaha provoqué par toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient amassées devant se réduisit à un simple murmure devant la vue de cet antique véhicule, pour le moins surprenant, que l'on ne voyait que rarement.

Il n'était sorti en général que lors d'occasions bien particulières et en l'occurrence il s'agissait aujourd'hui du mariage du fils aîné de Lord Maxwell.

Une autre de ces Ford T, un coupé et non une limousine cette fois, était arrivé un peu plus tôt avec à son bord le marié et son père.

Celui qui devait descendre de celui-ci était attendu avec fébrilité par la population du village qui ne le connaissait pas. Elle n'avait en effet encore jamais vu les traits de celui qui allait épouser le fils Maxwell.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait autant de monde. Murmura Heero, qui regardait au dehors par la fenêtre.

Ils en avaient bien parlé la veille, tous ensembles, en famille mais il ne s'attendait pas à être reçu comme une star de cinéma.

Il retint un soupir de lassitude.

La veille avait été un véritable moment de folie, dès l'instant où ils avaient passé la porte de Maxwell's manor. Le hall avait été littéralement noir de monde.

Si Murray avait, l'avant veille, protégé son fils de l'assaut des jumeaux, il avait fallu que Duo se mette en travers pour empêcher les très nombreux membres de sa famille de se jeter sur son fiancé. Ellie avait repris les choses en main avec son énergie habituelle, aidée de sa belle soeur Caitlin et les avait tous orientés vers le grand salon.

Il n'y avait guère qu'à cet endroit qu'il y avait assez de place pour y faire asseoir tout le monde et encore il avait fallu pousser un peu les meubles et aller chercher les canapés du salon voisin.

Duo et lui avaient ensuite dû répondre à un interrogatoire en règle, tandis que l'apéritif était servi, et ceci dans une ambiance de bonne humeur qui l'avait rapidement détendu. Les membres de la famille de Duo étaient tous pourvu de cette énergie qu'il lui avait trouvé dès leur première rencontre.

Il avait eu devant lui un certain nombre de personnes de tous les âges, dont beaucoup étaient châtains, avec des regards violets, et la très grande majorité des autres possédaient des yeux verts ou bleus, parfois gris. Il était indéniable que le sang de leur ancêtre coulait bien dans leurs veines, mais Duo restait celui qui ressemblait le plus à Fergus.

La voix de Milliardo le fit tressaillir.

- C'est un peu normal, ils sont tous là pour Duo. Il a vu le jour dans ce village et c'est un peu comme s'il faisait partie de leur famille. Dit son ami, avec un petit sourire. Ils sont également ici pour toi, non pas simplement parce qu'ils sont curieux mais parce que tu vas bientôt faire partie de leur communauté. Je comprends ce qu'ils ressentent. C'est un peu comme à Sank, qui n'est jamais qu'un très gros village en fin de compte. Allez, cheer up Heero, ils ne vont pas te manger, bien au contraire.

Celui-ci n'avait pas l'air rassuré du tout. Wu Fei masqua un sourire de son poing fermé. Heero était mort de trac.

- Dois-je vraiment traverser tout ça ? Dit-il, d'un ton nerveux.

Son pouce ne cessait de faire tourner l'anneau, qui lui avait été offert la veille par Duo comme cadeau de Noël, autour de son annulaire et il se tenait la main gauche de la droite. Il sembla aux trois amis qu'il se donnait du courage en effectuant ce geste.

Quatre voulut lui tapoter le genou, son geste se suspendit au dessus de ce dernier un court instant. Heero avait choisi de porter le lourd kilt d'hiver, aux couleurs du clan des Maxwell plutôt que le tartan trews ou pantalon au couleurs du clan.

Il était partagé entre le fait de poursuivre son geste et de retirer sa main. Il était difficile de savoir comment se conduire avec un genou, même familier, habillé de la sorte.

Il finit par le lui tapoter, agacé contre lui-même. Après tout, ne portait-il pas lui-même, plus que souvent, lorsqu'il allait rendre visite à certains des amis de son père, qui était assez respectueux des traditions, la djellaba. Il arrivait également à Heero de porter un yukata chez lui. Il n'allait donc pas en faire un plat.

Qu'il soit en kilt ou vêtu d'un sac à patates, cela lui importait peu. Heero était au bord de la panique, il fallait le calmer.

- Lorsque tu sortiras de la voiture, n'ignore pas systématiquement les personnes qui se trouvent devant toi mais salue les, même si ce n'est que brièvement. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas la foule, mais tu peux surmonter ça, Heero. Pour lui. Lorsque tu seras dehors, concentre uniquement tes pensées sur Duo. Il t'attend. Lui dit-il doucement. Nous allons sortir maintenant. Souviens toi de ce que je t'ai dit. Vas vers lui, Heero.

Heero opina et Quatre tourna la tête vers Wu Fei avec un regard entendu.

Celui-ci sortit du véhicule le premier, le contourna rapidement avant de venir ouvrir la portière et Milliardo en sortit avant de faire un pas en arrière.

Des applaudissements et des exclamations de bienvenue éclatèrent aussitôt qu'Heero se soit extrait de la voiture. Il eut un petit salut, un peu raide, de la tête à l'adresse des personnes présentes puis focalisa ses pensées sur celui qui l'attendait.

Il n'avait aucune conscience de l'allure qu'il avait, vêtu de la sorte, dans la tenue traditionnelle complète. Tenue qui comprenait le kilt, le dress sporran, petite sacoche attachée à la ceinture, orné de pampilles de fourrure, ainsi que le sgian dubh, petit poignard, dans la chaussette droite. La tenue était complétée d'une veste noire qui tombait parfaitement sur ses épaules carrées, portée au dessus d'une chemise blanche impeccable et d'une cravate aux couleurs rouges et vertes du clan.

Il était tout simplement splendide.

Milliardo était en grande tenue d'officier du Royaume de Sank, avec sa veste crème, ornée de ses boutons dorés, ses épaulettes, ses fourragères et ses aiguillettes dorées, son pantalon droit bleu roi qui tombait de façon impeccable, avait ses gants blancs dans une main et la chevelure libre. Il n'avait rien à lui envier.

Le jeune souverain lui adressa un sourire et lui proposa d'un geste de la main d'avancer. Il opina et ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers l'entrée de l'église, suivis de Quatre et de Wu Fei qui fermaient la marche.

La première chose que Heero remarqua fut que l'église était bondée au point qu'il y avait des personnes debout. L'endroit bruissait des conversations qui s'y tenaient à voix basses.

Il n'en revenait pas. Il ne pensait pas que le pauvre bâtiment serait pris d'assaut à ce point. Si jamais une pierre se descellait, il y allait y avoir des morts. Et tout ceci simplement pour un mariage.

Sa nervosité s'accrut lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le silence s'était fait et que tous les regards avaient convergé dans sa direction.

Il faillit s'arrêter au bout de quelques pas, ramena sa tête droite et regarda devant lui, vers le maître autel.

La première personne qu'il vit, devant lui, à mi chemin dans l'allée, était Murray. Puis un peu plus loin, debout, qui l'attendait, très calme, Duo.

Les regards violets se posèrent l'un après l'autre dans le sien, rassurants, apaisants. Il se détendit d'un seul coup, se mit à sourire. Ils étaient vraiment les seuls à pouvoir lui apporter autant de sérénité en une seconde.

- Allons y Mil. Dit-il, serein et son ami eut un sourire compréhensif.

Il lui présenta son poing fermé. Tradition oblige. D'ordinaire, ce geste était réservé aux femmes mais lorsqu'ils en avaient parlé la veille, Heero avait préféré qu'il fasse cela plutôt que de lui présenter son bras. Milliardo était celui qui allait l'emmener vers son promis et le remettre au chef de famille en présence du chef de clan qui se trouvait dans l'assistance.

En réalité il n'y avait plus de chef de clan en Ecosse depuis des lustres, mais l'aîné des fils en prenait symboliquement le titre au décès du père.

Heero posa une main légère sur son poing et ils avancèrent d'un pas tranquille et uni vers Murray.

- C'est avec fierté que je remets aujourd'hui entre vos mains la vie de mon ami, mon frère et mon sang. Veillez à prendre soin de lui comme je veillerais à l'avenir sur votre fils, votre chair et votre sang lorsqu'ils seront unis. Déclara Milliardo, avec toute la fierté et l'émotion d'un frère aîné.

- C'est avec joie et fierté que je consens à accueillir votre frère dans ma famille, votre Altesse. Vous me voyez honoré de la confiance que vous me faites pour assurer le relais, le temps de le mener vers celui qui désormais vivra à ses côtés, votre Altesse. Répondit Murray, avec une légère courbette, l'air solennel.

Heero avait vaguement entendu la réponse de son futur beau-père. Il fixait Milliardo, ému. S'entendre confirmer par celui-ci qu'il était son frère et son sang le remuait profondément.

Il était effectivement devenu son frère depuis quelques années, peu de temps après avoir été sauvé des griffes de Treize. Son père, Odin Lowe, était décédé depuis peu, dans des circonstances mystérieuses tandis qu'il se trouvait encore entre les mains de ce tortionnaire et Milliardo avait reçu une lettre de la part de ce dernier qui lui avait révélé que son fils était la victime de cet homme.

C'était ce qui avait lancé la machine et c'était de cette façon qu'il avait commencé la procédure d'adoption. Dans cette missive qui lui avait été adressée, Odin avait demandé à Milliardo, qui avait été un très bon ami du roi Peacecraft, de faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour sauver son fils. Il le suppliait d'avoir recours à n'importe quel moyen, quitte à adopter Heero, à ce qu'il perde son nom.

Treize avait eu des amis puissants. Ceux-ci lui avaient rapidement tourné le dos, dès qu'ils avaient su que l'homme s'était choisi comme jouet le frère adoptif du souverain de Sank. Ce n'était pas tant le fait qu'il ait eu un énième jouet qui appartenait à une famille de renom, mais surtout parce qu'ils savaient tous quels étaient les traitements qu'il avait réservé à ce garçon.

Ils avaient été les premiers à participer aux réjouissances lorsqu'il organisait de petites fêtes privées et ne comptaient surtout pas traîner dans le coin lorsque le souverain de Sank allait déchaîner ses foudres.

Faire l'autruche ne leur avait servi à rien. Milliardo avait fait bien plus que cela. Il n'avait pas simplement expulsé Treize cette année là. Il en avait profité pour faire le ménage et il y avait une une bonne douzaine d'hommes d'affaires importants, dont quelques hommes politiques, qui avaient été jetés hors des frontières.

Heero n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder plus avant sur ses souvenirs. Murray, qui avait remarqué qu'il avait l'air légèrement désorienté, avait saisi sa main pour la placer sur son poing.

- Allons-y Heero. Lui dit-il à mi-voix, avant de lui adresser un petit sourire malicieux qui fit pétiller son regard violet. J'en connais un qui s'impatiente et croyez moi, pour avoir été à sa place, je sais ce qui se passe actuellement dans sa petite tête.

Le jeune sculpteur retint un sourire et le laissa l'emmener vers le maître autel où Duo l'attendait en compagnie d'un homme de grande taille, roux, d'environ quarante ans, paré de vêtements sacerdotaux. Heero reconnut Angus, le cousin de Duo, avec lequel il avait eu une longue conversation la veille avec Duo, un peu après le repas qui avait réuni toute la famille à Maxwell's Manor.

Murray le plaça face à son fiancé puis alla s'asseoir près de son épouse qui se trouvait assise au premier rang.

Il ne faisait déjà plus attention à quoi que ce soit. Le regard violet de Duo était dans le sien.

Silence dans l'église. Toussotements, petits rires, sourires amusés. Certains même se retenaient de rire devant l'air, non pas béat, mais concentré et grave des deux futurs mariés qui se regardaient dans les yeux depuis au moins une minute.

Ils les avaient complètement oubliés.

- Puis-je avoir votre attention messieurs ? Demanda Angus, avec un large sourire.

Cette fois il y eut quelques rires dans l'assemblée. Lorsque le prêtre s'était exprimé, avec l'accoustique de l'église qui était parfaite, tout le monde avait pu entendre ses paroles émises sur un ton bonhomme.

Quatre, qui se trouvait près de Duo, puisqu'il était son témoin, eut un petit rire, de même que Trowa, qui lui se trouvait de l'autre côté, près de Heero, pour les mêmes raisons. Les deux futurs mariés firent face au prêtre et s'éclaircirent la voix, l'air embarrassé.

- Excellent ! Dites moi, ne trouvez-vous pas qu'il fait beau aujourd'hui ? Demanda le prêtre, dont le regard violet pétillait de bonne humeur. Un temps splendide n'est-ce pas ? Froid et ensoleillé. Juste le temps qu'il faut pour se marier.

- Angus ? Mais enfin, sapristouille, qu'es-tu donc en train de faire ?

Cette fois l'ensemble des personnes qui se trouvaient présentes dans l'église s'étaient mises à rire. Duo avait les poings sur les hanches et fixait son cousin, les sourcils froncés.

- Je n'ai pas fini, jeune impatient. Et on ne sacre pas ici, encore moins le jour de ses épousailles ! Dit son cousin, les sourcils froncés.

Il lui assena un coup de sa bible sur le haut du crâne avant de déposer un rapide baiser sur la couverture de celle-ci.

- Pardonnez moi Seigneur, c'était pour une juste cause. Ajouta-t-il l'air contrit.

Nouveaux rires alors que Duo se massait le haut de la tête avec une grimace et agitait un doigt grondeur en direction de Heero qui s'esclaffait.

- Je sais que je vais tenir le crachoir pendant un petit moment mais vois-tu, aujourd'hui est un jour exceptionnel et je vais te dire pourquoi. Alors on se tait et on écoute. Déclara-t-il d'un ton ferme et il leva les yeux pour parcourir l'assemblée du regard, avec un petit sourire en coin. C'est aussi valable pour les aimables gallinacés qui me servent actuellement d'ouailles. J'ai plus la sensation d'être dans une basse cour que dans la maison de Dieu.

Angus attendit que le bruit de fond provoqué par les bavardages cesse, puis eut un petit hochement de tête satisfait.

Lorsque le père Angus s'énervait, mieux valait ne pas faire la sourde oreille. Il était comme tous les membres de sa famille. Pour l'instant, le vent qui venait de se lever n'était qu'une brise un peu forte et le verbe devenait rapidement acerbe.

Cela pouvait à tout moment se transformer en avis de tempête et là il valait mieux se boucher les oreilles.

- Aujourd'hui est un jour exceptionnel, disais-je donc. Nous allons marier l'aîné des enfants de notre Murray et unir la vie des deux personnes ici présentes, les lier l'une à l'autre pour le reste de leurs existences. Reprit-il.

Il continuait à promener son regard sur les visages des personnes présentes, en particulier ceux de sa famille.

- Nous allons voir pour la première fois dans l'histoire de la famille, officiellement du moins, voir deux hommes êtres unis par les liens du mariage. Poursuivit-il avec une lueur malicieuse dans le regard. Bonne nouvelle, deux fois plus de chance d'avoir des rejetons dans la famille et deux fois plus rapidement ! Les demoiselles vont se presser au portillon.

Il baissa le regard vers les deux jeunes gens qui se trouvaient devant lui et sourit lorsqu'il les vit écarlates.

L'assemblée était prise de fou rire.

Il leva la main pour demander le silence, attendit que tout le monde soit calmé avant de reprendre.

- Je vais maintenant poser la traditionnelle question. Dit-il d'une voix plus forte. Il y a-t-il quelqu'un dans cette assemblée qui s'oppose à cette union ? Qu'il parle, maintenant, ou se taise à jamais.

- MOI !

Tous sursautèrent. Les premières réactions furent outrées. Il y eut un mouvement général et quelle ne fut pas la surprise des personnes présentes lorsqu'elles virent un adolescent à l'entrée de l'église.

Trowa et Quatre s'étaient retournés comme un seul homme, le visage fermé.

Une personne avait bondi sur ses pieds, en colère.

- Gordon ! Sors d'ici tout de suite. Dit David Stuart, d'une voix forte.

Lui qui avait été invité par son ami Murray au mariage de son fils aîné, était mortifié par le comportement de son fils. Il se demandait d'ailleurs ce qu'il faisait ici et comment il avait bien pu venir.

- Excusez moi, pardon. Merci. Dit-il alors qu'il tentait de rejoindre l'allée centrale.

On s'affairait près du maître autel. Angus était penché sur son cousin et s'adressait à lui à voix douce. Duo avait porté une main à son visage. Il avait subitement eu l'air très fatigué. Heero l'avait pris par les épaules et l'observait, inquiet.

Il fallut un peu de temps à David pour rejoindre son fils dans l'allée, mais il finit par y parvenir et lui saisit le bras.

- Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour venir ici, mais tu vas retourner illico d'où tu viens. Déclara-t-il à voix basse, tandis qu'il contenait sa colère.

- Il n'en est pas question. Ne t'inquiète pas, papa. Je ne suis pas ici pour te faire honte. Pour une fois je tiens à me conduire comme ton fils et prendre mes responsabilités. Répondit ce dernier avec un sourire rassurant avant de l'implorer du regard. J'ai quelque chose à dire et je tiens à le dire. Publiquement. C'est très important, papa, aide moi à les convaincre de m'écouter.

David contemplait son fils, surpris.

Son fils ne l'avait plus appelé papa depuis quelques années. Non seulement cela mais son fils était bien coiffé, bien habillé, dans une tenue soignée et portait le kilt, lui qui disait ne plus vouloir porter le costume traditionnel.

Il se demanda tout à coup ce que son intervention pouvait bien cacher.

- Duo ? Appela Angus, l'air soucieux.

Son cousin gardait la tête baissée et il pouvait le voir respirer profondément, les poings serrés.

- Duo, regarde moi. Demanda Heero, qui le sentait trembler contre lui.

Duo releva la tête avec lenteur pour plonger son regard droit dans le sien et ce que vit Heero fit naître en lui une subite appréhension.

Noir. Il n'avait jamais vu son regard aussi noir, en tout ce temps qu'il avait passé avec lui. De fines perles de transpiration se trouvaient sur son front, du moins ce qu'il en voyait, qui était découvert de ses mèches de cheveux. Il en avait sur la lèvre supérieure également et il était blanc, si pâle que Heero comprit ce qui était en train de se passer en lui.

Ce regard noir de colère, il ne l'avait jamais encore vu, mais on lui en avait parlé, on l'avait mis en garde contre cette violence dont il pouvait parfois faire preuve, qui n'était que la manifestation extérieure de colères blanches. Des colères violentes, à la limite de l'incontrôlable.

Murray et son épouse qui s'étaient levés aussi, dès les premiers signes d'inquiétudes montrés par Angus, étaient arrivés près d'eux et ils notèrent l'état de leur fils.

- Pas ici Darren. Pas maintenant ! L'implora sa mère et Duo tourna son regard vers elle.

- Je vais le démolir. Dit-il d'un ton glacial avec un sourire si mauvais que Heero en eut un frisson. Il m'a cherché, il m'a trouvé. Je vais lui montrer qu'on ne me la fait pas deux fois. C'est largement au dessus de l'insulte.

Il y eut du mouvement, Angus et Quatre eurent tout deux une légère exclamation lorsqu'ils virent arriver quelqu'un qui passa sa main entre Heero et Duo. Heero fut légèrement bousculé et repoussé au passage tandis que Trowa s'imposait de toute sa masse pour saisir Duo au col avec fermeté.

- Trowa ! Trowa, laisse moi régler ça moi-même ! S'exclama Heero qui saisit l'un de ses poignets mais le cousin de son fiancé l'ignora superbement.

- Il est dans ton intérêt comme dans celui de ton futur mari et de ta famille toute entière, celle de Milliardo y compris, de te calmer, Darren. Gronda-t-il très bas, le visage à quelques centimètres de celui de Duo qui le contemplait amusé. Fais le ou crois moi, jour de mariage ou pas, je vais le faire pour toi.

Regard violet et regard vert s'affrontèrent. Heero eut subitement l'idée de regarder derrière lui pour voir ce qui était en train de se passer et vit Davit avec son fils. Il constata que les Stuart, père et fils, achevaient d'avoir une rapide conversation à voix basse.

- Duo, écoute moi. Dit-il sans tenir compte de l'intervention et de la présence de Trowa.

Il raprocha sa tête de celle de son fiancé.

- David est avec son fils. Tu connais Gordon. C'est une tête de lard. Tu seras surpris d'apprendre qu'il est très calme, qu'il n'arbore pas du tout cet air agressif qu'il peut avoir d'ordinaire et qu'il est en train de parler avec son père. Expliqua-t-il rapidement pendant qu'il caressait très doucement la nuque de Duo avec les doigts de sa main droite. Quelle que soit la raison pour laquelle il ait émis cette objection, il n'a pas dû le faire sans raison et je doute qu'il veuille empêcher ce mariage...

Duo tourna la tête vers lui mais il n'eut pas le temps de répondre.

Stuart toussota derrière son poing fermé puis prit la parole.

- Murray, Ellie, puis-je vous demander de venir ici une seconde, s'il vous plaît ? Gordon tient à vous dire quelque chose. Dit-il, un peu mal à l'aise, en raison de l'atmosphère tendue qui régnait dans l'église.

Lui qui avait l'habitude des ambiances de tribunaux et de la pression qu'il y avait habituellement lors des plaidoiries, se voyait tout à coup incapable d'intervenir en public.

Ce qui était en train de se passer ici était délicat. Son fils, même pourvu de bonnes intentions cette fois, les avait encore mis dans la mouise. S'il se loupait, ils avaient tout deux droit au lynchage public.

Murray et Ellie les rejoignirent donc après s'être assurés que leur fils se soit plus ou moins calmé. Ils avaient laissé Angus, Trowa et Quatre s'entretenir avec lui à voix basse. Heero se tenait de nouveau aux côtés de son fiancé, qui ne tremblait déjà plus. Sa colère était encore présente mais il se contrôlait.

Gordon salua respectueusement les parents de Duo avant de prendre l'air contrit.

- Je suis absolument désolé d'avoir eu à intervenir de la sorte en cours de cérémonie de mariage mais je pensais arriver plus tôt pour pouvoir parler à Duo en tête à tête un peu avant. C'est ma mère qui m'a amené lorsqu'elle a su ce que je tenais à faire. Expliqua-t-il avec humilité. Je ne suis pas venu faire une déclaration de guerre, encore moins faire du scandale, ceci je peux vous l'assurer. Je tiens simplement à faire des excuses. Publiques. Je le dois à Duo et surtout à Heero.

- Darren, ce garçon a quelque chose à te dire. Signala Murray qui se tourna vers le couple.

- Et je n'ai pas l'intention de l'écouter. Fut la réponse, très sèche.

Murray sourcilla, posa une main sur l'épaule de Gordon.

- Gordon, mon fils m'a raconté ce qu'il y avait eu lieu à l'Ecole. Tu as eu beaucoup de chance d'une part qu'il se soit contrôlé, d'une autre part que ce ne soit pas moi qui ait été à sa place à ce moment là. Ce que tu as eu là n'était qu'un petit exemple du type de tempérament dont sont pourvus les membres de ma famille. Lui dit-il, avec sévérité. J'espère pour toi que tu ne nous réserves pas un tour quelconque et que tu vas t'en tenir à tes excuses, parce que, que tes parents soient présents ou non, tu auras affaire à moi. Et tu risques de m'avoir à dos longtemps.

- Je vois. Balbutia l'adolescent, très mal à l'aise sous l'intensité du regard violet qui s'était légèrement assombri. J'ai compris, monsieur.

- Bien, puisque nous sommes sur la même longueur d'onde, vas y mon garçon. Parle. Dit Murray avant de se tourner en direction du maître autel.

L'adolescent lui adressa un regard reconnaissant, s'arma de courage puis prit une courte inspiration.

- J'ai quelque chose à vous dire, de très important, Heero et Duo. Je ne m'oppose pas du tout à ce mariage, bien au contraire. Je vous souhaite au contraire tout le bonheur du monde. Commença-t-il avant de voir Duo se retourner vers lui avec Heero.

Il nota leur expression neutre, leurs regards attentifs.

- Ce n'est pas pour cela que je me suis permis d'intervenir. J'étais contre le fait que vous puissiez vous unir sans connaître l'absolue vérité sur des faits qui ont récemment eu lieu à Sank. Expliqua-t-il rapidement lorsqu'il vit les sourcils de Duo se froncer tandis qu'il prenait l'air dubitatif. J'ai été l'objet de manipulation de la part de deux personnes qui m'ont poussé à effectuer ce reportage que vous avez pu voir à la télévision. Si ma mère ne m'avait pas proprement engueulé à ce sujet et si elle ne m'avait pas donné certains détails à mon retour ici, notamment sur les conséquences que tout ce foin des médias avait entraîné, je serais encore en train de fomenter une vengeance idiote avec ces gens là et ... Aah !

Son exclamation angoissée se perdit dans celles que poussèrent David, Murray et Ellie, les femmes et les jeunes filles dans l'assemblée et les exclamations dissuasives à l'encontre de Duo, de la part de certains des membres masculins de la famille. Personne ne voulait qu'il soit fait de mal à l'adolescent qui avait paru sincère.

Duo s'était élancé vers lui, plus rapide que l'éclair, pour le saisir des deux mains par le col de sa veste.

Murray n'avait pas eu le temps, pas plus que David, de s'interposer.

- Darren ! S'exclama son père, furieux. Lâche le ! Il est venu faire amende honorable, nom d'un chien !

- De qui parles-tu ? Qui sont ces deux personnes ? Demanda Duo, sans tenir compte de l'intervention de son père et encore moins de ses mains sur ses avant-bras.

Il avait le visage à deux centimètres de celui de l'adolescent qui n'en menait pas large.

- Treize Khushrenada et Dorothy Catalonia. Répondit Gordon, pâle et effrayé.

L'adolescent avait la sensation d'être en plein cauchemar. Le père de Duo n'avait pas l'air commode, il avait senti chez lui la même aura de danger que son fils mais là, c'était du délire.

La dernière fois dans la salle de classe Duo n'avait pas eu ce regard meurtrier, sombre, brûlant de colère. Il réalisait à présent la différence, comprenait que Duo se contrôlait la fois précédente. A ce moment précis, il n'était pas certain qu'il le faisait encore.

Il vit, tout comme le virent son père, Murray et Ellie, Duo devenir livide lorsqu'il prononça ces deux noms. Le jeune homme le relâcha d'un coup puis sembla réfléchir avant de lui adresser un regard plus calme.

Puis il leva brusquement la main comme s'il allait le frapper et cette fois Murray mit son bras devant, en colère.

- Duo. Gronda-t-il.

- Enlève ton bras, Dad, je ne lui ferais pas de mal. Lui dit son fils, qui conservait un air sérieux.

- Tu peux retirer ton bras, Murr. Dit Ellie, qui intervenait pour la première fois dans cette conversation.

Elle l'encouragea du regard à le faire et il abaissa son bras, légèrement intrigué, pour voir son fils envoyer sa main vers la tête de l'adolescent qui tassa son cou dans ses épaules et ferma les yeux. David, Murray et Ellie eurent un petit rire lorsqu'ils constatèrent qu'en réalité Duo ne fit que donner une minuscule pichenette sur le front de Gordon.

Ce dernier souleva les paupières, ébahi. Ce fut un Duo souriant qu'il vit et il lui rendit son sourire, heureux.

- Nous reparlerons de tout ceci plus tard, si tu le veux bien. Pour l'instant tu vas aller t'excuser auprès de Heero. Dit le jeune homme, qui s'effaça pour le laisser passer. Allez va et dépêche toi, crétin, je suis pressé. Je te rappelle que je me marie aujourd'hui.

L'ambiance redevenait sereine. La tension avait disparu. Il y eut de nouveau des rires lorsque Gordon reçut un coup de pied au derrière de la part de Duo parce qu'il trouvait qu'il n'avançait pas assez vite.

- Move it ! Dit-il avant de l'encourager du geste à avancer.

Il se tourna ensuite vers David.

- Je pense que la mère de vos enfants se trouve à l'extérieur de l'église à attendre. Lui dit-il gentiment. Pourquoi ne l'inviteriez-vous pas à entrer ? Je serais ravi de vous avoir tous les trois parmi nous. N'est-ce pas, Mum ? Dad ?

- Il a raison, David. Allez chercher Sarah et les enfants, s'ils sont avec elle. Dites lui qu'elle est plus que bienvenue et que lorsqu'il y en a pour une petite centaine, il y en a pour tout le monde. Lui dit Ellie, qui gloussa, et Murray opina avec un large sourire.

David sortit, de très bonne humeur, tandis que Duo rejoignait Heero et Gordon qui se serraient la main avec le sourire. Il entoura le cou de l'adolescent de son bras.

- Merci de nous avoir prévenus, tête de lard. Lui dit-il gentiment puis il lui fit faire demi-tour et le poussa en avant.

- C'est plutôt moi qui vous remercie tous les deux pour votre compréhension et votre indulgence. Duo, Heero, ne pensez plus à tout ça pour le moment. Soyez heureux. Encore une fois, je suis vraiment désolé pour ce qui s'est passé. J'ai vraiment été très con. Déclara l'adolescent.

- On l'est souvent à ton âge. Rétorqua Duo avec le sourire. File rejoindre tes parents, sale garnement !

Gordon s'en fut, un large sourire aux lèvres.

Duo se retourna et Heero suivit son exemple.

- Eh quoi ? Dit Duo, d'une voix forte. On baille aux corneilles, mon père ? Nous avons un mariage à célébrer et j'ai un nouvel épousé à poursuivre après la cérémonie ! Sans compter le fait que je commence à avoir un petit creux.

- Oh mon Dieu ! S'exclama Ellie, alors qu'elle reprenait place sur le banc, au premier rang, près de son mari. J'avais oublié de te préciser, mon pauvre Heero, que tu allais épouser un estomac sur pattes !

Eclat de rire général. L'atmosphère était cette fois exactement celle qu'il fallait et la cérémonie put reprendre.

Il ne s'agissait que d'une simple bénédiction. Heero et Duo n'avaient pas voulu d'une messe complète. Heero n'avait aucune confession particulière et était athée, contrairement à Duo qui était catholique, mais non pratiquant.

La bénédiction de mariage était donc le choix qui s'imposait, d'autant qu'avec le froid qu'il faisait, il valait mieux pour tout le monde que ce soit court. Les deux jeunes gens n'avaient eu d'autre choix que de se décider à ce que la cérémonie ait lieu au village. Bien plus pour une question de manque de place dans la petite église familiale, que parce qu'ils voulaient faire partager leur bonheur avec les villageois.

Les portes de l'église étaient donc demeurées ouvertes pour que le reste des personnes qui étaient à l'extérieur puissent suivre un minimum ce qui se passait à l'intérieur.

Aussitôt l'échange des anneaux effectué et le traditionnel « je vous prononce époux selon... etc », il y eut le baiser. Beaucoup eurent des sourires émus, d'autres y allèrent de leur petite larme, puis Angus désigna la porte de l'église aux jeunes mariés avec un large sourire.

- Allez hop ! Dehors cousins ! Vous n'avez plus rien à faire ici. Leur dit-il avec un clin d'oeil. Votre vie de couple désormais vous attend avec ses vicissitudes et ses joies.

Les deux jeunes gens ne purent s'empêcher de le serrer dans leurs bras, l'un après l'autre, puis Duo offrit sa main à son mari a qui il adressa un sourire heureux qui lui fut aussitôt rendu.

Ils avancèrent le long de l'allée. Les félicitations pleuvaient de droite et de gauche. Ils remercièrent tout le monde d'un petit geste de la main tandis qu'ils avançaient vers la sortie. Ils n'avaient pas voulu que les félicitations se déroulent de manière habituelle. Cela aurait été long et ennuyeux pour tout le monde et encore une fois, le froid y était beaucoup dans leur décision.

Ils avaient vraiment simplifié les choses au maximum.

Ils avaient donc décidé de laisser tout le monde les leur adresser spontanément, de vive voix, de leur place, pour ceux qui le voulaient, dans l'immédiat ou plus tard, lors de la réception, pour les membres de la famille.

Ceux-ci avaient tout le reste de la journée pour leur adresser leurs félicitations.

- Attention. Fit Duo, avec un petit rire.

Il venait de marquer une halte et de retenir Heero un peu avant d'atteindre le pas de la porte.

- C'est là où nous allons avoir droit au riz.

- On traverse en courant ? Proposa ce dernier avec une lueur de malice dans le regard.

- C'est parti ! Rugit Duo.

Ils traversèrent le devant de l'église aussi rapidement qu'ils le purent, bras levés pour se protéger le visage et ils riaient à en perdre haleine.

Milliardo suivait non loin derrière avec, comme la tradition l'exigeait, Ellie à son bras pour sortir de l'église et Murray marchait auprès de sa femme avec Relena à son bras.

Un homme brun, à la large carrure et au cou de taureau, avec un regard bleu gris, qui portait un kilt au couleurs de la famille Maxwell, vint se placer près du père de Duo pendant qu'Ellie se tenait un peu plus loin avec Milliardo et Relena.

Elle était en train de leur épingler sur l'épaule gauche un petit bouquet de minuscules fleurs artificielles entourées d'un ruban aux couleurs du clan. C'était d'ailleurs ce que toutes les femmes de la famille étaient en train de faire aux invités.

L'homme qui s'était approché de Murray lui assena une vigoureuse claque dans le dos. Celui-ci lui jeta un regard meurtrier.

- Tu vas finir par me décoller les poumons un de ces quatre matins, Donny. Grommela-t-il, un tantinet agacé par les caresses d'ours de son frère.

- Arrête de râler, petit frère. Tu es solide. S'esclaffa son frère aîné, qui saisit l'extrémité de sa queue de cheval.

Murray remonta sa main pour enrouler ses doigts autour de la base de celle-ci. Donald était sans doute son aîné mais il était, à cinquante trois ans, le plus puéril des quatre seniors.

Tous les enfants de la famille l'adoraient.

- Ne commence pas tes jeux de gamin. Dit-il, les sourcils froncés.

- Ah, bah. Rabat joie. Soupira Donald, déçu par son attitude, avant de sourire. Alors ça y est, nous l'avons casé ton aîné. Il était temps.

- Et avec un excellent parti. Non seulement cela mais ce garçon est une crème. Fit une voix masculine, un peu plus grave, qui ressemblait énormément à celle de Murray. J'ai eu le temps de parler avec lui, hier soir. Je suis ravi qu'il fasse partie de la famille.

Alasdair, le troisième des frères, qui avait deux ans de moins que Murray, faisait la même taille que lui, était légèrement moins étoffé, avait lui aussi les cheveux châtains mais coupés courts, était imberbe et son regard violet brillait avec au moins autant d'intensité que celui de son frère.

Ils se ressemblaient tant qu'ils auraient pu passer pour des jumeaux.

- De quoi parlez-vous donc les affreux ? Demanda une jolie femme qui arrivait au bras de son mari.

Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de quarante cinq ans.

Son air de famille avec les trois frères était indéniable mais elle avait les yeux bleus de son frère aîné et sa longue chevelure brune était réunie en un large chignon qui reposait sur sa nuque.

Elle était grande et mince, ravissante dans sa tenue d'hôtesse aux couleurs du clan, qui consistait en un long kilt qui arrivait à la cheville et d'un pull par dessus lequel elle avait jeté une sorte d'épais foulard/châle, fait dans le même tissu que sa jupe.

La très grande majorité des femmes adultes de la famille portaient d'ailleurs toutes cette tenue, Ellie y compris.

- Je constate que mes chers beaux-frères ont toujours la langue aussi bien pendue. Nous n'avons cependant guère le temps de bavarder plus avant, Fiona ma chérie. Dit son mari.

Celui-ci, qui était une version plus âgée de Trowa, s'attira un regard noir de la part des trois hommes et il eut un petit sourire en coin.

- La poursuite ne devrait plus tarder. Ajouta-t-il tranquillement. D'ailleurs Al, tu es attendu.

- Oh bon sang ! S'exclama Alasdair, qui partit aussi rapidement que ses longues jambes le lui permettaient, en direction d'un petit groupe d'hommes qui se trouvaient devant l'église. Merci Pete !

Murray alla chercher son épouse et ils sonnèrent le rassemblement avant d'envoyer le départ vers les voitures. Toute la famille se mit en branle vers les véhicules.

Les hommes qui se trouvaient sur la route avec les chevaux étaient entourés de villageois. Ceux-ci se tenaient à distance respectable et faisaient leurs commentaires sur la beauté des chevaux qui se trouvaient avec eux. Certains des hommes étaient à cheval, d'autres pas. La grande majorité d'entre eux étaient tous des Maxwell. Il y avait d'ailleurs Fillan, déjà en selle, qui bavardait avec l'un de ses cousins.

L'autre groupe était constitué de Quatre, Wu Fei, Trowa, qui avait changé son kilt pour un trews, Heero et Milliardo. Ils avaient tous aux pieds une paire de bottes de cavalier excepté Heero qui avait des bottines. Il n'avait pas été question de monter à cheval avec de simples chaussures de ville.

Duo était à pieds sur la route. Il se tenait au niveau du genou de Heero qui était penché sur lui et les deux jeunes gens bavardaient tranquillement en attendant que tout le monde se mette en place.

Allait avoir lieu la poursuite, une autre tradition de la famille, assez amusante, qui remontait au jour où l'épouse de Fergus, qui était d'un caractère assez emporté elle aussi, s'était disputée tout de suite après la cérémonie de son mariage et s'était enfuie à cheval.

Son époux l'avait poursuivie tout le long du lac, tandis que le reste de la famille et des invités avaient suivi à cheval ou en carriole sur la route, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle se rendait tout bêtement au manoir. Elle était une cavalière émérite et ne s'était jamais laissé rattraper. Elle était même arrivée en avance et avait attendu son époux de pied ferme devant la porte.

Il était arrivé le premier bien entendu et elle l'avait ensuite saisi par le col sans un mot pour le faire rentrer dans la maison. Quant à la famille et aux invités, elle leur avait tout simplement claqué la porte au nez.

Il s'était passé de longues minutes, très longues, avant que le maître des lieux ne ressorte passablement ébouriffé, un peu rouge, débraillé et ne les fasse entrer.

- Nous procèderons donc de cette façon une fois que tu seras arrivé. Murmurait Duo, un bras posé sur l'encolure du cheval, les doigts noués à ceux de Heero qui souriait, amusé. Pour que ça réussisse, il faut absolument que tu arrives le premier. Chergui est très rapide, un peu cabochard mais il a l'air de t'apprécier donc il t'emmènera où tu le désireras. Ça ira ?

- Ça ira, lutin. Mil et les autres vont les retarder bien assez longtemps. Le rassura son mari.

Il rattrapa brusquement Duo par le bras, qui était parti en avant lorsque sa monture fit un pas en arrière.

- Reste avec nous, neveu ! S'esclaffa Alasdair, qui arrivait sur sa monture.

- Grmblmblcanasson ! Bougonna Duo.

Le canasson en question tourna légèrement la tête pour l'examiner d'un oeil espiègle, encensa puis secoua la tête et le jeune homme fut légèrement bousculé.

- Tu cherches la bagarre, Cher ? Le menaça-t-il, les poings sur les hanches.

Heero se mit à rire. Il avait la nette sensation que Chergui se moquait de Duo.

- Vous êtes aussi têtes de pierre l'un que l'autre. Le railla son oncle. Ce n'est pas ton cheval pour rien.

- Y allons-nous ? Demanda Milliardo qui arrêta sa monture à la hauteur de celle d'Alasdair.

- Je pense que tout le monde est prêt. Darren, à partir de maintenant tu vas dans la voiture de tes parents et je joue ton rôle. Déclara l'oncle de Duo avec ce petit sourire très particulier, légèrement taquin.

Sourire qui présageait toujours d'un quelconque mauvais tour. Heero connaissait bien trop ce sourire, pour l'avoir vu assez souvent chez son mari, pour ne pas se méfier de l'oncle de Duo.

- Heero, je te laisse de l'avance, mon garçon. L'avertit Alasdair. Seulement arrivé au bout du chemin, vers le bord du lac, je ferais tout pour te rattraper.

- C'est là où nous nous intervenons. Déclara tranquillement Quatre.

L'oncle de Duo observa un instant celui qui venait de parler et se dit qu'il allait avoir des difficultés pour passer avec lui. Il lui paraissait coriace avec ses faux airs de gentil garçon.

On n'apprenait pas aux vieux singes à faire des grimaces.

- Nous verrons ce que vous êtes capables de faire. Dit-il avant de faire reculer sa monture puis de la faire pivoter vers la droite pour laisser passer le marié qui devait fuir. Heero, à toi l'honneur.

**Pancarte déposée près d'une casquette de guide sur une table boiteuse, à la sortie du vieux musée : **

Le musée est ouvert de neuf heures à dix huit heures sans discontinuer.

Les dames du troisièmes âge sont retournées à leurs tricots, les petits jeunes sont revenus, avec des petites jeunettes cette fois, tous stagiaires et un peu dissipés, nous vous demanderons donc de l'indulgence et une énorme dose de patience ^^ L'exposition sur l'Ecosse est toujours d'actualité (les messieurs comme les demoiselles sont pourvus de mini shorts sous leurs kilts gniâhahaharrr)

Venez nombreux.

A bientôt :)


	8. Festivités

**Disclaimers **: Gundam Wing et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Il se trouve par contre des satellites qui sont venus se greffer aux personnages originaux qui eux m'appartiennent et qui sont ici pour, je l'espère, votre plus grand plaisir.

**Genre **: Fic à chapitres. Yaoi et quelques couples divers autres, comme dans la vie quoi :)

**Résumé** : Ah, l'art. Le sourire de la Joconde... euh, de Heero. La fantaisie de Duo qui s'exprime à travers ses oeuvres et l'amour, oui. Oh lala ! comme dirait l'autre. Avec tout ça un soupçon de couleur, une pincée de créativité, des pinceaux, une palette et zou, ça donne un tableau aux mille teintes extrêmement bavard.

Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé de gentils compliments et mots, beaucoup beaucoup de hugs et bises.

Encore et toujours bonne lecture :)

**Chap 8.**

**Festivités.**

Heero était au galop.

Il avait adopté un rythme parfait, les pieds bien calés dans les étriers, soulevé sur sa selle, à travers la lande en direction de Maxwell's manor.

Il avait longé le lac comme prévu, avait été poursuivi avec acharnement et ses amis l'avaient aidé un moment en créant la confusion dans les rangs des poursuivants pendant qu'il s'enfuyait encore plus loin.

Tous s'amusaient, peu importait le camp auquel ils étaient censés appartenir.

Tout cela, la fuite, la poursuite, ce n'était pas seulement amusant mais excitant. Il avait réellement la sensation que c'était Duo qui le suivait. Alasdair avait sans doute quarante neuf ans, mais il présentait tant de ressemblance avec son neveu que dans la confusion et le jeu, il avait réellement eu envie de le fuir pour l'énerver comme s'il avait eu son mari avec lui.

Pour le provoquer, le pousser, l'électriser, en bref il l'avait ouvertement allumé à un moment donné, avait fait reculer son cheval avec lenteur alors qu'il l'avait en face de lui et qu'ils avaient le regard rivé l'un dans l'autre.

Il y avait eu un moment où il avait lu l'incompréhension dans le regard de l'oncle de son mari avant que celui-ci n'ait un sourire et avait joué quelques secondes avec lui.

Ils avaient littéralement dansé avec leurs chevaux sur la lande, s'étaient approchés, écartés, s'étaient frôlés et Alasdair avait fini par le ramener à la réalité.

- Jamais ton mari ne réalisera combien il a été près de te perdre. Pendant un centième de seconde. Si je suis libre, en revanche tu es marié, bel homme. Heero, ne me confonds pas avec mon neveu. Lui avait-il dit avec douceur. Même si aujourd'hui Darren présente beaucoup plus de points communs avec moi qu'autrefois, je n'en reste pas moins son aîné de quelques vingt quatre bonnes années et je l'aime comme mon fils.

Heero s'était tendu lorsqu'il avait senti la main d'Alasdair venir se poser à l'arrière de sa tête pour l'attirer vers la sienne. Ils s'étaient éloignés du reste du groupe et s'étaient arrêtés. Ils s'étaient fait face, leurs jambes se touchaient, leurs montures étaient chacune dirigées dans une direction différente.

Alasdair n'avait rien fait, n'avait pas déclaré qu'il avait gagné. Il avait simplement pressé ses lèvres avec beaucoup de tendresse sur le front du jeune marié.

- File, neveu ! Lui avait-il dit ensuite avec un petit sourire amusé. Dépêche toi, sinon je te rattrape.

Il avait à présent l'adrénaline qui lui courait dans les veines et le coeur qui lui martelait les côtes. Chergui était heureux de galoper et s'en donnait à choeur joie. Le jeune homme suivait la foulée de la bête, les cuisses tendues, les jambes souples, le corps tout entier qui répondait à l'effort de l'animal.

Il ne s'était pas senti aussi libre, ni aussi bien depuis longtemps. Dans une forme extraordinaire.

Il tourna la tête pour regarder derrière lui et vit, non loin, Alasdair qui le rattrapait. Il hurla de rire, ramena sa tête vers l'avant. L'oncle de Duo n'abandonnait pas.

- Allez Chergui ! Plus vite ! Vas vers Duo ! Lui cria-t-il avant de se remettre en selle. Vas ma beauté !

L'animal accéléra et Heero se coucha davantage sur l'encolure. Cette fois le cheval était au grand galop et le vent lui sifflait aux oreilles.

Il était ivre de vitesse.

Il adorait monter. Il ne l'avait pas fait depuis quelques mois mais il faisait souvent de l'équitation, surtout avec Milliardo, Quatre et Wu Fei. Il était tout petit et tenait à peine sur ses jambes que son père lui avait appris à monter. Il était si fier de son fils, ce seul garçon que son épouse lui avait donné.

Il lui avait appris tout ce qu'il savait faire, y compris la sculpture sur bois, une passion à laquelle il aimait à s'adonner.

Monter à cheval était toute sa vie.

Odin Lowe avait longtemps fait partie de la garde à cheval de sa majesté Peacecraft, garde qui existait encore aujourd'hui et qui avait les mêmes fonctions de protections qu'autrefois.

Les discrets gardes du corps qui accompagnaient Milliardo et Quatre partout en faisaient partie.

Odin avait pris sa retraite très tôt, vers quarante ans. Il avait un peu voyagé et c'est de cette façon qu'il avait trouvé la stabilité et le bonheur, après avoir rencontré celle qui devait devenir son époux.

Elle devait décéder quelques jours seulement après la naissance de Heero.

Il n'en avait jamais voulu à son fils, bien au contraire. Il l'avait élevé seul. Heero était son bien le plus précieux, ce qui lui restait de sa femme. Son garçon ne lui avait donné que des satisfactions jusqu'au jour où il avait rencontré Treize Khushrenada.

Il n'y avait personne devant la grande bâtisse excepté Duo, devant la porte d'entrée, lorsque Heero arriva au petit trot. Son mari le vit s'arrêter, descendre de sa monture puis se diriger vers lui, en larmes.

- Heero ? L'appela-t-il doucement. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Il leva ses mains vers son visage pour faire disparaître les traces de ce chagrin dont il ne connaissait pas la cause.

- Ce n'est rien. Le vent. Mentit Heero, pour le rassurer, qui lui prit une main pour en embrasser la paume. Continuons comme prévu, lutin.

C'était le jour de leur mariage. Il ne voulait pas gâcher son plaisir pour un petit coup de déprime. D'autant qu'à l'église, les choses avaient bien failli mal se passer pour commencer.

Il allait tout faire pour que le reste de cette journée soit parfaite.

Il se tourna vers Chergui pour lui donner une petite claque affectueuse sur l'encolure avant de lui caresser le chanfrein.

- Merci mon beau. Murmura-t-il.

Un son de sabots se faisait entendre.

- Ton oncle approche. Dit précipitamment Heero, qui saisit son mari par le col pour le traîner vers la porte et Duo éclata de rire.

A ce moment précis et à ce moment là seulement, il y eut des vivats et des applaudissements bruyants lorsque Heero ouvrit la porte pour s'engouffrer à l'intérieur avec son mari. Tous les membres de la famille qui étaient dissimulés dans les alentours avaient jailli de leurs emplacements pour bondir vers la porte avec des rires et des exclamations de joie.

Les cavaliers arrivèrent sur ces entrefaites et furent accueillis avec enthousiasme.

- Ce garçon est un démon ! S'esclaffa Alasdair, sous le regard amusé de Milliardo. J'ai rarement vu aussi bon cavalier. Il est aussi bon que ton fils ou que toi, Murray.

Le père de Duo approchait et il eut un sourire empli de fierté lorsqu'il entendit la dernière phrase. Il s'était beaucoup plus qu'attaché à Heero et le considérait comme un fils. Le compliment lui allait droit au coeur. Son frère était quelqu'un de très exigeant et lorsqu'il donnait un avis aussi positif, il était mérité.

- Il est pratiquement né sur un cheval. Son père était l'un des meilleurs capitaines de la garde à cheval de mon père. Leur révéla le jeune souverain, qui était descendu de sa monture.

Il l'abandonna aux mains d'un lad non sans l'avoir flattée.

- Ah oui ? Racontez moi donc cela. Lui dit l'oncle de Duo, curieux.

Pendant ce temps, Duo se laissait embrasser, le dos plaqué contre la porte d'entrée, les mains agrippées au large dos de son mari, tandis que celui-ci soulevait sa chemise, la sortait de sa ceinture, pour glisser ses mains en dessous.

Il fut surpris d'avoir la peau couverte de chair de poule de son mari sous les doigts. Il avait bien senti que quelque chose n'était pas à sa place mais il lui avait fallu le vérifier.

Le désir n'était pas seul en cause.

- Je savais bien qu'il manquait quelque chose ! Dit Heero d'une voix rauque, bouche contre la sienne, avant de se plaquer un peu plus contre lui. Lutin, qu'as-tu fait de ton corset ? Pourquoi ne le portes-tu plus ?

Il n'eut qu'une légère morsure à la lèvre inférieure en guise de réponse et recula la tête intrigué. Duo lui adressa un demi sourire provocateur. Il n'avait visiblement pas envie de lui répondre. Son regard violet se fit plus séducteur encore que la seconde précédente.

Heero plia légèrement les jambes, posa ses mains sur le côté des cuisses de Duo qui avait suivi le mouvement, s'était penché vers l'avant et qui avait repris sa bouche.

Ce fut à cet instant là que Heero trouva les kilts extraordinaires.

Très, mais alors très pratiques. Surtout lorsqu'ils étaient portés comme en ce moment.

Soulever les jupes des filles n'avaient jamais eu aucun attrait pour lui. Aller voir ce qu'il y avait en dessous l'indifférait totalement.

Mais là, soulever la jupe de Duo était le summum du raffinement en matière de stimulation sexuelle. Il dirigeait les opérations depuis le début, était en train de le rendre fou et il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait eu envie de cela, mener la danse jusqu'au bout.

Il appréciait, de plus, la liberté dont lui même bénéficiait actuellement au niveau de son entrejambe. Il n'y avait rien de contraignant qui aurait pu inutilement et douloureusement compresser sa verge, qui était déjà complètement en érection.

Leur baiser devenait plus que dévorant tandis qu'il passait ses mains sous le kilt de son mari, les glissait sur ses fesses musclées et le soulevait en un seul mouvement. Il en oubliait le plâtre qu'il avait toujours à son poignet droit.

Duo consentit à se laisser faire, à se laisser porter un peu plus loin vers une méridienne qui se trouvait contre le mur dans l'entrée, vers la montée d'escaliers.

Heero l'allongea dessus, glissa sa main gauche dans le creux de son aine et le vit se tendre, déglutir, lorsqu'il passa son pouce avec lenteur le long de son sexe avant de le loger dans le pli tendre de son entrecuisse.

- Où est ton corset, lutin ? Lui demanda-t-il une fois de plus, dans un murmure.

- Je l'ai enlevé pour quelques heures ! Embrasse moi ! Touche moi encore comme tu viens de le faire, velours ! Bredouilla Duo, qui avait saisi son poignet et tendait son bassin vers cette main chaude qui le mettait à la torture.

Il attira davantage ce corps musclé et chaud contre le sien de sa main libre puis la fit descendre plus bas. Il remonta lui aussi le kilt de son mari avec fébrilité.

Il n'y avait personne dans la maison pour le moment. Il leur avait été accordé quelques bonnes minutes de répit.

Il gémit lorsque Heero reprit ses lèvres en un baiser encore plus fou que les autres et maudit les sacoches qui faisaient barrage entre eux au niveau de l'entrejambe. Sa main avait réussi à atteindre son but et caressait sans discontinuer la peau douce et duveteuse des fesses de son mari.

Celui-ci effectuait de rapides attouchements sur son sexe. Il avait toujours été phénoménalement doué avec ses doigts, en particulier à cet endroit. Duo rompit le baiser, rejeta la tête vers l'arrière pour prendre de l'air, le regard agrandi.

Tout ce qui lui arrivait depuis qu'il avait mis le pied dans cette église était trop fort, bien trop puissant.

La beauté d'Heero, lorsqu'il avait passé la porte et qu'il l'avait vu s'avancer dans l'allée, l'avait pratiquement foudroyé.

Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis la veille. Sa mère l'avait contraint à dormir dans sa chambre, cette chambre dont longtemps personne n'avait voulu et qui avait été celle de Fergus lorsqu'il était jeune homme. Heero s'était vu attribuer une chambre qui se trouvait dans l'autre aile et qui était voisine de celle de ses parents. Une chambre qui avait appartenu à l'épouse de Fergus.

La symbolique était bien présente et le message avait été clair. Interdiction pour les deux jeunes gens de se voir avant l'heure dite.

A sa première rencontre avec lui, il l'avait vu nu, dépouillé du moindre artifice.

Lors de cette seconde rencontre il avait eu une révélation. Même revêtu du vêtement traditionnel, Heero restait lui-même. Sa beauté, sa force intérieure, qui avait grandi en ces quelques mois, transcendaient l'être qu'il était devenu.

Il était tout simplement retombé amoureux de cet homme qui s'était avancé vers lui, regard plongé dans le sien.

Le monde était redevenu bleu avec une intensité inattendue.

Lorsqu'il l'avait vu s'enfuir par la suite, devant son oncle, son frère et ses cousins, sur Chergui, il n'avait plus éprouvé qu'une envie. Le faire sien, le posséder, le faire hurler de plaisir entre ses bras.

Il y eut une série de mouvements rapide après qu'il ait entendu un grognement de contrariété. Les caresses de Heero avaient cessé et il redressa la tête, perturbé. Son mari rejeta les pans de son kilt après avoir repoussé la sacoche placée entre ses jambes et il y eut un courant d'air froid.

Il se retrouva le bas ventre et l'abdomen découverts.

Il n'eut guère le temps de réfléchir plus avant à ce qui allait se passer, il le sut immédiatement lorsqu'il vit la tête de Heero s'abaisser. Il sentit son haleine brûlante une fraction de seconde puis l'humidité de ces extraordinaires caresses qu'il savait si bien lui prodiguer. Il rejeta son bras vers l'arrière, agrippa le bras de la méridienne dans un geste nerveux et sa respiration s'accéléra.

Il le regarda faire, quelques secondes. Son coeur battait si vite qu'il lui semblait qu'il allait jaillir hors de ses côtes et il se sentait ivre. Il donna involontairement un coup de bassin vers l'avant lorsque Heero prit sa verge entre ses lèvres.

S'il continuait de cette façon, il allait avoir son orgasme dans l'instant. Il se sentait comme un collégien. Il y avait foule dehors et ils étaient en train de faire l'amour dans l'entrée.

Il secoua la tête. Sa lucidité s'effilochait. Ce n'était certainement pas de cette façon qu'il avait voulu que cela se passe mais il était déjà trop tard et Heero semblait bien décidé à continuer. Ses caresses étaient malgré tout assez lentes et il se demandait pourquoi son mari prenait autant son temps.

Il le comprit rapidement lorsqu'il le vit relever la tête un instant et prendre le temps d'humidifier ses doigts avec un sourire lent tandis qu'il le regardait droit dans les yeux.

Les siens s'élargirent la seconde suivante, après que Heero ait repris là où il s'était arrêté, s'acharnant tout particulièrement sur l'extrémité de son sexe. Duo sentit ses doigts venir taquiner l'entrée de son intimité avant de s'y introduire avec douceur.

La suite ne fut que folie. Heero lui réservait assez souvent ce traitement et il ne se plaignait guère, bien au contraire.

Plus rien n'exista lorsque Heero se mit à jouer avec cette glande interne de la taille d'une noix si sensible et qu'il poursuivait sa douce torture sur son sexe. Cette fois Duo avait les deux bras rejetés en arrière et serrait le bras de la méridienne avec tant de force qu'il allait y enfoncer les doigts et déchirer le tissu.

Il avait également bloqué ses mâchoires et ne laissait échapper que des gémissements retenus. La chaleur l'avait complètement envahi, il était sur le point d'exploser.

Rupture.

Heero avait senti les premières pulsations, s'était préparé. Son mari perdit complètement le contrôle, exhala un grand coup dans un gémissement bruyant puis demeura inerte, le regard dans le vague, le souffle court.

Le jeune sculpteur releva les yeux après s'être redressé, passa un index songeur au coin de sa bouche pour y recueillir une minuscule goutte laiteuse et le suçota. Le regard bleu luisait doucement, encore plus séducteur que d'ordinaire.

Duo, qui se remettait lentement, vit le geste et eut un frémissement qui se généralisa à l'ensemble de son corps. Il avait vraiment le don de le mettre dans tout ses états et de le maintenir en forme. Ce qu'il venait de subir n'avait été qu'un hors d'oeuvre et son mari venait de lui faire passer le message.

Il le voulait.

Emoustillé, le jeune homme se redressa avec une certaine lenteur et rabattit tranquillement son kilt avant de se pencher vers la bouche de son mari.

- Faim ? Demanda-t-il dans un murmure taquin.

La réponse le laissa pour le moins saisi lorsque Heero plaqua sa main gauche à l'arrière de sa tête et lui prit la bouche dans un baiser si violent qu'il ralluma aussitôt ses ardeurs.

Duo le rompit pour bondir sur ses pieds, haletant, le regard brûlant de désir.

Il le prit par la main pour le trainer vers les escaliers. Ils grimpèrent à l'étage au pas de charge.

- Je me contrefous d'avoir mal au dos ou non, mais je vais te faire l'amour et, nom de nom, tu vas t'en souvenir ! Gronda-t-il.

Heero ne chercha même pas à l'arrêter, ne voulut pas l'arrêter, c'était ce ce dont il avait envie. Il avait satisfait son désir de le prendre, l'avait fait d'une certaine manière.

A présent il avait ce besoin monstrueux d'avoir Duo en lui, de le sentir l'envahir et le faire sien.

Il voulait que cet homme, devenu son mari, achève de se lier à lui, boucle la boucle, et que cette union soit à l'image de leurs alliances, un cercle parfait, uni et lisse.

Le passé serait ensuite très loin derrière eux et leur vie leur appartiendrait. Leur vie à deux.

Ils étaient fébriles. Le temps pressait, chaque seconde comptait maintenant, ils n'avaient que trop tardé. Famille et invités les attendaient.

Il ne leur fallut pas quinze secondes pour entièrement se déshabiller chacun de leur côté au pied du lit, qui avait été défait d'un grand geste.

- Précaution. Déclara Duo, qui sortit un préservatif de la table de nuit.

Une précaution non pas pour éviter d'attraper une quelconque cochonnerie, ils en avaient largement dépassé le stade, mais pour ne pas avoir à se laver, surtout Heero.

Celui-ci se laissa tomber sur le lit et tendit les bras avec un sourire.

- Passe à l'essentiel. On a bien trop faim l'un de l'autre et tout le monde nous attend. Murmura-t-il.

Duo le rejoignit puis commença à déposer de tendres baisers sur sa poitrine avant de redresser la tête affolé.

- Je n'ai pas ce qu'il faut ici. Tu vas avoir mal. Bredouilla-t-il.

- Aucune importance lutin ! Viens ! J'ai envie de toi, ne te pose pas de questions ! Grommela Heero, qui se tortilla un peu sous lui pour mieux se placer.

- Mais... tenta Duo avant d'avoir droit à un regard noir et à des sourcils froncés. Bon.

Il n'était pas rassuré.

Il glissa une main entre eux, dirigea son sexe à l'entrée de l'intimité de son mari.

Plongée, non pas dans l'inconnu, mais dans la chaleur brûlante de l'être aimé. Il aurait pu pousser un soupir d'aise s'il n'avait pas ressenti la crispation immédiate de Heero, vu sa forte inspiration, sa grimace puis son expiration.

Il s'arrêta instantanément.

- Ça va ? Demanda-t-il, inquiet.

- Ça ira mieux dans quelques secondes. Répondit son mari, d'une voix étranglée.

Il prit de grandes inspirations, lui fit signe de continuer sa progression, ce que Duo fit, avec lenteur. Il failli s'arrêter une fois de plus lorsqu'il le sentit se crisper de nouveau mais Heero l'encouragea à poursuivre avec une pression de la main sur ses reins.

Il attendit un peu, une fois complètement engagé et le vit avoir un petit sourire avant d'avoir un rire bref. Il haussa un sourcil, intrigué.

- Je me fais l'effet d'être une épouse à sa première nuit de noces. Dit son mari, hilare.

Duo laissa retomber sa tête vers l'avant, se mordit la lèvre et Heero le sentit rire. Il sourit, attendri. Son mari était incapable de lui faire du mal. Il le sentait contracté, savait qu'il avait peur de lui provoquer la moindre souffrance et savait qu'il aurait toujours en tête ce qu'il avait vécu par le passé avec Treize Khushrenada.

Il devait le mettre un peu plus à l'aise.

- C'est en quelques sortes notre nuit de noces, si l'on ne tient pas compte que nous sommes en plein après midi. Pourquoi ne se la jouerait-on pas à l'ancienne ? Dit-il avec un sourire amusé.

Il mit le dos de sa main gauche sur son front, tourna la tête sur le côté et feignit d'être effrayé devant un Duo qui le contemplait surpris.

- Oh monsieur mon époux, soyez doux, ne me faites pas de mal ! Si c'est à ce prix que je dois perdre ma fleur, que cela soit alors dans les meilleures conditions. Balbutia-t-il avec une toute petite voix.

- Hum. Ah. Oui. Chère épouse, votre maman vous a visiblement pas bien expliqué ce qui se passait entre un homme et une femme lors de cette nuit si particulière. Déclara Duo, qui s'était repris mais qui avait un peu de mal à conserver son sérieux. C'est ainsi que cela se passe et que nous devons procéder pour faire des bébés.

- (Quel romantisme, tu découragerais un gnou femelle en chaleur !) Ah ? C'est donc ainsi que ce font les bébés ? Mais j'adore les bébés, mon époux adoré ! Répondit Heero, qui eut un grand sourire heureux avant d'avaler de l'air.

Duo avait plongé son visage dans son cou, caressait sa dureté avec une extrême lenteur et bougeait tout aussi lentement son bassin. Entre les baisers et la sensation extraordinaire qu'il ressentait au sud de son anatomie, le jeune sculpteur sentait le plaisir augmenter.

Plus aucune douleur ne subsistait.

- (Alors comme ça, je découragerais même un gnou femelle, hum ?) Il est temps de faire des bébés, ma douce et tendre, mon aimée, ma toute câline... Murmura le jeune homme à l'oreille de son mari qui lui caressait le dos. Je ne vous entends plus vous plaindre, ma mie.

- C'est bon... Souffla Heero, le regard dans le vague.

- J'ai dû mal entendre, ma tendre moitié. Comment est-ce ? Demanda Duo, avec un petit sourire.

- C'est bon ! Haleta son mari, qui appuya sur ses reins pour le contraindre à accélérer.

Il cilla. La réalité s'imposa une courte seconde, comme un crissement d'ongles sur un tableau noir.

Il donna une claque sur la fesse droite de Duo qui sursauta et releva la tête, indigné.

- Aow ! Protesta-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend.

- Il me prend qu'on a pas toute la soirée. Dit l'amour de sa vie, qui enroula ses jambes avec précautions autour de ses reins. Monsieur mon mari, du nerf ! Montrez moi ce que vous savez faire, je veux un enfant avant Noël prochain !

Duo éclata de rire, baissa son visage vers celui de Heero et prit ses lèvres en un long baiser avant d'augmenter le rythme.

Les soupirs s'accentuèrent, les coups de reins se firent plus longs, plus creusés, puis plus durs et rapides et la bouche d'Heero quitta la sienne. Il pouvait sentir cette petite chose douce et lisse qu'il adorait caresser en lui du bout de son sexe. Il la sentait, jouait avec, glissait dessus ou appuyait dessus avec autant de force qu'il lui était possible.

Tout ceci dans l'unique but de voir Heero perdre complètement la tête pendant qu'il lui donnait du plaisir et devenir son oeuvre d'art tandis qu'il le rendait heureux.

Il n'était jamais aussi beau que dans ces moments là, lorsque sa bouche murmurait, que ses lèvres humides prenaient une teinte plus foncée, que les ailes de son nez frémissaient et que l'ensemble de son visage se contractait sous le plaisir.

Heero, son monde de velours, si bleu, si doux, si calin et tendre, beaucoup plus fort et solide que beaucoup pouvaient penser. Son oeuvre d'art.

Le front en sueur et les reins douloureux, Duo eut un violent orgasme qui le laissa sans forces, heureux, entre les bras de celui qui était son mari.

Ils furent incapables de dire combien de temps ils demeurèrent ainsi, ensuite, nichés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, mais ils étaient bien. Délivrés de toute tension, quelle qu'elle soit.

Ils échangèrent leurs impressions de ce début de célébration de leurs noces, en quelques mots, dans un murmure tendre. Depuis qu'ils s'était levés ce matin, cela avait été la course. Ils n'avaient plus eu une seconde à eux.

Tout le monde pouvait bien leur dire ce qu'ils voulaient mais le jour du mariage n'était certainement pas le plus beau jour de sa vie pour le quelconque quidam et encore moins pour ceux qui vivaient dans un milieu aisé.

Loin de là.

C'était un jour de cauchemar.

La pression que l'on vivait un jour pareil était monstrueuse. Les mariés étaient en constante représentation. C'était plus amusant et divertissant pour les invités qui eux profitaient largement de la fête, lorsqu'on mettait de côté les petites histoires de famille, peu importait le milieu il y en avait toujours, les personnes qui irrémédiablement allaient mal se conduire lors de la réception et du dîner, il y en avait systématiquement.

La formule rapido version bonjour la simplicité, deux témoins et on repart, façon drive in, comme à Las Vegas, était de loin la solution la plus sympa et la plus marrante.

On aime la famille mais tout de même, on a des limites à sa résistance personnelle. Ne pas se leurrer, un mariage c'est un marathon. Pour tout le monde, surtout les parents des mariés.

Les deux hommes étaient tombés d'accord. Si cela avait été à refaire, ils se seraient mariés seuls. Ils s'entre regardèrent et eurent un petit rire.

En attendant, la journée n'était pas terminée.

- Il va falloir bouger. Dit Heero, qui caressait doucement le contour de l'oreille de son mari.

- Mmh.

Duo lui souriait, le regard brillant. Il ne l'avait encore jamais vu si heureux.

A la réflexion si, sur cette photo, en compagnie de cette fille blonde dont il était impossible de voir le visage.

Duo le surprit lorsqu'il se redressa d'un seul coup avant de lui donner une petite claque sur la cuisse.

- Allons rapidement nous rafraîchir histoire de ne pas trop sentir le fauve pour nos invités. Lui dit-il d'un ton enjoué. Allez remue toi, velours. Vas y le premier, je te rejoins, j'ouvre la fenêtre pour aérer.

- J'y vais !

Heero était étonné de la démarche souple et aisé que pouvait avoir Duo lorsqu'il se déplaçait. Il ne semblait pas souffrir de son dos. Il avait pensé qu'après un exercice pareil, il éprouverait une douleur quelconque. Mais non, tout paraissait être normal.

Il se rendit à la salle de bains adjacente à la chambre, rassuré.

Lorsqu'ils ouvrirent la porte de la chambre, habillés et coiffés, juste ce qu'il fallait pour correspondre à l'idée de ce qui aurait éventuellement dû se passer, en fonction de l'histoire des époux qui avaient établi la tradition, ils furent surpris par ce qu'ils trouvèrent.

L'ensemble des doyens de la maisonnée, autrement dit Murray et Ellie, les oncles et les tantes de Duo, les attendaient derrière avec le sourire. Milliardo était également présent. Les uns avaient les bras croisés, en particulier les hommes, les dames dissimulaient comme elles le pouvaient leur envie de rire.

- Oh. Fit Duo, qui ne perdit pas une seconde son sang-froid. Fiddlesticks, je crois qu'on s'est fait avoir Heero.

- Je dirais même mieux, Duo. Je crois qu'on s'est fait avoir. Rétorqua Heero, avec un fort accent anglais, l'air anxieux.

Il triturait un pli de son kilt avec les doigts de ses deux mains. Il avait fait imprimer un léger balancement à son pied droit, dont la pointe reposait sur le sol.

Le petit groupe devant eux éclata de rire. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à cette réaction. Les deux époux venaient de se lancer dans une imitation improvisée de Laurel et Hardy.

Et ils n'avaient pas fini.

- Tu nous a encore mis dans un beau pétrin, Heero. Déclara Duo, les sourcils froncés.

Il agitait le doigt vers son mari pendant que celui ci prenait l'air penaud et que tout le monde riait de plus belle. Les deux hommes s'entre regardèrent, avec un petit sourire, complices.

- C'est moi Duo. Chantonna Duo, qui se désigna avant de désigner son mari. C'est toi Heero.

- C'est toi le gros et moi le petit. L'imita Heero, avec un grand sourire de benêt.

- C'est moi Duo. Reprit Duo, l'air vexé. C'est toi Heero

- Et nous sommes de bons maris. Ajouta son mari, l'air satisfait, qui hocha la tête les poings sur les hanches et les hommes s'esclaffèrent.

- Quand un y va, l'autre le suit. Déclara Duo, qui secoua la tête, l'air amusé.

- Toujours ensembles, toujours unis. Confirma Heero, qui le prit par les épaules.

- On se dispute, mais qu'est-ce qu'on rit. Dit son mari, qui lui chatouilla le nez, avec un large sourire.

- Nous sommes Duo et Heero.* Conclut le jeune sculpteur, qui ouvrit les bras, fit un pas de côté.

Ils inclinèrent le buste pour les saluer, une main sur le coeur, pieds joints, un bras ouvert sur le côté, dans un parfait ensemble.

Les applaudissements éclatèrent.

- Vous nous avez eu. Dit Donald, l'oncle de Duo. Nous comptions vous surprendre et vous nous servez un numéro de duettistes digne d'un numéro de music hall. Vous l'aviez prévu ?

- Pas du tout. Nous aimons tous les deux les vieux films et sommes des passionnés. Il nous arrive même parfois de nous donner la réplique. On reprend de vieux dialogues, c'est marrant. Déclara son neveu, avec un sourire, qui passa sa main dans un geste rapide dans son dos.

- Oh mon chéri ! Ton nouveau corset est en bas, dans le bureau de ton père. Vas vite le mettre. Dit sa mère qui avait surpris son geste et qui le prit par le bras. Je vous l'enlève deux minutes. Les autres, pourriez-vous aider Moira à finir les préparatifs avec son équipe avant qu'elle n'aille prendre un peu de repos, s'il vous plait ? Milliardo, tu prends ton frère en charge avant le repas. Vous allez dans la salle de réception prendre un verre. Il ne doit rien faire. C'est son jour, il n'est pas question une seconde qu'il approche de la cuisine sinon je l'étripe !

A partir de ce moment là, le tourbillon reprit de plus belle et le temps passa beaucoup plus rapidement qu'ils ne le pensèrent tous les deux.

Avec un soupir, Heero se laissa entraîner par son frère aîné jusque dans la salle de réception. La plupart des jeunes et des autres adultes s'y trouvaient déjà.

Des odeurs de cuisine embaumaient toute la maison. Les meubles avaient disparu de la salle de réception comme par enchantement et de larges tables avaient été dressées avec de superbes nappes blanches, immaculées. Il y avait des boissons ainsi que des canapés dessus, des serveurs derrière. Un autre derrière le bar à alcools.

Les conversations allaient bon train. Tout le monde avait un verre à la main et l'humeur était au beau fixe.

Milliardo lui avait laissé le temps de remettre sa tenue en ordre et se recoiffer avant de descendre. Il lui avait dit qu'il allait devoir faire preuve de patience dans les minutes qui suivaient.

Il comprit rapidement pourquoi.

Il n'était pas plutôt entré dans la salle que les félicitations commençaient. Tout le monde vint le voir. Non pas à la fois mais par petits groupes ou en couples, parfois une personne seule. Il dut se plier aux convenances, être aimable, sourire et trinquer. Lui qui ne buvait jamais ou presque était à la torture.

Il ne préleva qu'une gorgée de sa flûte de champagne de temps en temps, à chaque fois que quelqu'un venait lui parler et levait son verre à son honneur ou ne fit que porter le verre à ses lèvres sans boire mais le temps passa et il avait chaud. Chaud et soif. Milliardo parlait à quelqu'un près de lui, sa flûte était vide. Il grimaça, soupira et eut un sourire d'excuse à l'adresse de la personne qui lui parlait.

- Je reviens de suite. S'excusa-t-il après avoir indiqué que son verre était vide.

Il se rendit auprès d'un serveur lui demanda une flûte et vit qu'il y avait des verres de jus d'orange servis devant lui. Il en prit un, le but puis ne réalisa qu'après coup qu'il y avait de l'alcool dans le jus de fruit.

Ennuyeux.

Le serveur lui tendit sa flûte. Il la prit, préoccupé, retourna auprès des personnes qui bavardaient avec lui l'instant plus tôt. Ce qu'il venait d'avaler risquait de lui mettre un peu la tête à l'envers. Il allait devoir faire avec.

Le défilé des personnes de la famille reprit et il fit du mieux qu'il put pour répondre sans trop paraître à côté de la plaque.

Une fois de plus, il se demandait se qu'il faisait là. Il voulait être chez lui, du moins dans leur petit chez soi, avec son Duo, tranquille, au calme.

Vivre avec l'homme de sa vie était le pied.

Soupir.

SE MARIER ETAIT L'ENFER !

Non qu'il le regrettait, il ne regrettait absolument rien, mais s'il l'avait su, Duo et lui auraient dû suivre la suggestion de Murray, se rendre à Gretna Green.

Il s'agit d'un village du Sud de l'Écosse, qui s'était autrefois rendu célèbre pour la possibilité qu'il avait offert aux couples mineurs de s'y marier sans autorisation des parents.

L'on s'y mariait dans les échoppes de forgerons. Raison pour laquelle les forgerons et leurs enclumes étaient devenus, dans ce village, les symboles du mariage. Une loi permettait autrefois à n'importe qui de marier les gens.

Il est possible, aujourd'hui, de se marier dans des églises dans ce village, de manière rapide.

Duo et lui étaient tout deux d'accord sur ce point. Ils auraient aimé avoir une petite cérémonie qui n'aurait pas mobilisé tout ce monde, qui n'aurait dérangé personne. Ils s'étaient rendu compte qu'ils avaient fait se déplacer un nombre incroyable de personnes dans la famille avec ce mariage.

Y compris grand-mère Selma, la mère des quatre seniors Maxwell, qui avait soixantre quatorze ans et qui était atteinte de bavardite aiguë. Mieux valait se trouver à Tombouctou que dans une proche zone où elle gravitait et elle avait bon pied bon oeil granny Selma. Elle vous rattrapait en un rien de temps. Pas étonnant que ses enfants et petits enfants soient aussi bourrés d'énergie, ils avaient de qui tenir.

Gènes, quand tu nous tiens.

Soupir.

Personne n'avait prévu de venir jusqu'à Maxwell's manor, les parents de Duo avaient été obligés de mettre non pas les petits plats dans les grands mais leur cuisine à disposition de toutes les dames de la famille qui avaient toutes amené leur repas de Boxing Day dans une glacière, voire plus.

L'une des nièces de Murray, Moira, la fille aînée de Donald, qui était traiteur, avait rapporté des plats entiers de roastbeef et de poulet qu'elle n'avait jamais pu livrer, qui avaient été décommandés mais qui étaient parfaitement consommables, d'un énorme repas de Noël qui avait été prévu à l'origine pour une réception dans un hôtel. Elle avait préparé tout ce qu'elle pouvait en accompagnement pour les viandes, des canapés pour l'apéritif et des petits gâteaux pour le dessert en plus de la pièce montée.

Elle avait travaillé toute la nuit avec son équipe, était arrivée tôt le matin, avait rangé le tout dans le très grand réfrigérateur de la cuisine, celui du cellier et son équipe et elle étaient partis dormir au moins quelques heures avant la cérémonie qui devait se dérouler vers le début d'après midi.

Ah oui, ça, il aurait bien voulu une cérémonie toute simple, avec Duo, éventuellement ses amis, les parents de son fiancé et ...

Soupir, reniflement discret.

- Tu m'as l'air stressé toi. Déclara Milliardo, l'air inquiet, qui posa une main sur son dos et qui l'emmena à l'écart. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, petit frère, tu n'es pas heureux ?

Heero secoua la tête. Il avait de nouveau la gorge serrée, comme lorsqu'il galopait sur la lande sur Chergui, un peu avant d'arriver au manoir.

Il était complètement paf au bout de deux flûtes et d'il ne savait quoi d'ailleurs et ça le rendait sentimental. Il avait le vin triste.

- Ce n'est pas ça, Mil. Ce n'est pas ça du tout. Murmura-t-il, avant de baisser la tête. C'est trop. Tout ceci, c'est beaucoup trop à la fois. Ce n'est pas ce que j'aurais voulu. J'ai dérangé tellement de monde...

- Correction. Tu n'es pas stressé. Dit son frère qui lui entoura les épaules de son bras avec un sourire. Tu as tous les signes du Heero's syndrome d'après micro beuverie. C'est de ma faute, petit frère. J'aurais dû te surveiller et ne te remettre que des jus de fruits depuis le début. Viens avec moi.

Milliardo l'entraîna gentiment hors de la vaste pièce, non sans avoir lancé un coup d'oeil vers Quatre qui intercepta son regard. Ce dernier donna un coup du dos de la main sur le bras de Wu Fei avant de lui faire signe qu'il rejoignait Milliardo.

- J'arrive. Dit le chinois.

- Non va chercher Duo. Je pense que Heero a besoin de lui. Mil a dû l'emmener dans le bureau de Murray. Dit rapidement le jeune médecin. C'est le seul endroit où nous pouvons être tranquilles.

- Vas avec Quatre. Je vais aller chercher Duo. Déclara Trowa, qui se trouvait avec eux.

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait, les trois jeunes gens se séparèrent.

Quatre et Wu Fei se rendirent dans le bureau de Murray pour y trouver Milliardo assis sur le sol, face à son frère, une jambe repliée vers lui, l'autre étendue et il lui frottait le haut du dos.

Les deux têtes, la blonde et la brune, étaient rapprochées. Le jeune souverain murmurait des paroles apaisantes. On aurait dit deux jeunes garçons dont l'un serait en train de consoler l'autre d'un gros chagrin.

Heero pleurait, assis dos au mur près de la porte, jambes remontées. Il avait la tête appuyée contre sa main droite, le coude posé contre son genou. Il reniflait de temps en temps, s'essuyait les yeux de la paume de la main gauche et hochait la tête en réponse à ce que Milliardo lui disait.

Ce n'était pas des pleurs bruyants. Simplement la manifestation d'une grande tristesse.

Quatre s'accroupit près d'eux. Il n'était pas surpris. Il avait déjà vu Heero dans cet état auparavant, en particulier lorsqu'il buvait. Enfin, boire était un bien grand mot, surtout chez lui. Il suffisait de deux doigts de whisky pour le rendre ivre. Le jeune homme lança un regard interrogatif à son compagnon qui caressait la tête de son frère, l'air attristé.

- Je ne l'ai pas surveillé et il m'a dit s'être trompé, avoir bu l'un des cocktails. Il culpabilise à propos de tout ce qui a été fait pour aujourd'hui et il est fatigué. Dit-il simplement avec une grimace. Et son père lui manque.

Il n'y avait pas grand chose d'autre à expliquer et il n'y avait personne comme ces trois hommes qui ne connaissait et ne comprenait mieux Heero qu'eux, Duo excepté. Heero avait très rarement des crises de larme. Quatre s'assit près de lui d'un côté et Wu Fei prit place de l'autre.

Le jeune héritier sortit un mouchoir de sa poche pour le présenter à son ami. Il entendit un « merci » nasillé qui le fit sourire, un reniflement puis Heero se moucha mais ne releva pas la tête.

- Heero, tu n'as pas à culpabiliser pour quoi que ce soit. Toutes les personnes qui sont là aujourd'hui t'aiment. Lui assura-t-il avec tendresse.

La tête de Heero pivota vers lui et le regard bleu, légèrement humide, s'était fait sincèrement surpris.

- Mais... Tous ne me connaissent pas. Dit-il d'une voix un peu pâteuse, avant de faire claquer ses lèvres, contrarié. M'énerve. Je n'arrive pas à parler correctement. Rigole pas, je te vois rire et toi Wu, je t'entends.

Quatre le prit par les épaules et l'attira à lui avec un petit rire avant de le contraindre à venir poser sa tête sur ses cuisses.

- Allez, pose toi là deux minutes, le temps de te remettre les idées en place. Dit-il gentiment et il lui caressa le front, qu'il avait en sueur. Je te trouve un peu pâle, Heero. Comment te sens-tu ? As-tu tes cachets sur toi ?

- Sais pas. J'ai simplement un peu froid. Murmura le jeune sculpteur avant de soupirer puis de fermer les yeux. J'ai dû oublier mes cachets dans la chambre. J'ai voulu en prendre un, ils n'étaient pas dans ma veste.

Quatre n'eut pas besoin de se tourner vers Wu Fei. Celui-ci était déjà sur ses pieds et se dirigeait vers la porte.

- Je vais les chercher. Dit-il après l'avoir ouverte et il faillit percuter Duo qui arrivait avec Trowa.

- Désolé. Fit celui-ci avant de s'effacer pour le laisser passer et il entra dans la pièce.

Sa première réaction fut de se précipiter lorsqu'il vit Heero allongé sur le sol, en chemise, le col ouvert, l'air un peu pâle mais les joues très rouges.

- Heero ? Bredouilla-t-il, anxieux.

- Il n'a rien, Duo. Il est simplement un peu éméché. L'apaisa tout de suite Quatre, avant qu'il ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Il avait levé une main rassurante. Duo sourcilla. Il avait parfois la sensation que Quatre lui mentait à propos de son mari, que quelque chose lui avait été caché.

Milliardo se décala un peu et le jeune homme put s'asseoir en tailleur devant Heero. Il lui caressa doucement le visage et ce dernier ouvrit les yeux.

- Eh bien, ma mie, me ferait-on des frayeurs ? Tu as tes vapeurs ? Tu es enceinte ? Besoin de sels ? Lui demanda-t-il, avec un petit sourire.

Heero eut une sorte de gloussement idiot avant de lui tendre sa main gauche qu'il prit.

- Je vais beaucoup mieux, mon époux. J'ai simplement un petit coup dans le nez. Répondit son mari, avec un clin d'oeil espiègle, qui fit sourire les trois hommes. Le bébé sera pour plus tard. Ne donne pas de fausses joies à ton beau-frère et ne mets pas la charrue avant les vaches.

- Hunh ? Fit Duo, le regard rond alors que Quatre éclatait de rire.

- Ce ne serait pas la charrue avant les boeufs ? Suggéra Milliardo avec un sourire amusé.

- Les vaaaches. Fit Heero qui insista bien sur la première syllabe et il se redressa d'un coup avant d'avoir le hoquet. Oups pardon. Les vaches, Mil. C'est mieux les vaches, en plus ça donne du lait. J'adore le lait !

Phrase superbement ponctuée par un hoquet suivi d'un renvoi. Milliardo se masqua les yeux puis se mit à rire à son tour. Il y avait longtemps qu'il ne s'était amusé de la sorte.

Prendre quelques jours de congé loin de ses obligations n'étaient pas une mauvaise idée après tout. Il pouvait redevenir celui qu'il avait été avec ses amis de toujours.

Et son compagnon, qui d'ailleurs n'en pouvait plus de ne plus le voir qu'entre deux portes.

Il jeta un oeil vers ce dernier et son rire redoubla.

- Je crois qu'on est entrés dans la phase deuheuheuuu ! S'esclaffait Quatre qui en pleurait presque de rire. Après le vin triste, le vin gay. Wahahaaa !

- Je dirais plutôt qu'on vient d'entrer dans la quatrième dimension. Déclara Duo, qui était stupéfait qui les regardait tour à tour. Je ne vous ai jamais vu dans cet état et mon mari bat tous les records.

- Pardon, c'est nerveuheuheu ! S'excusa Quatre, qui décidément avait fait le choix d'adopter le mode heuheu. Ca fait du bien de rire un peuheuheu oh lala je n'ai pourtant rien bu de particulier moihaha !

Tiens on venait de passer au style haha. Rugissement de rire de la part de Milliardo.

Avec sa veste ouverte et son allure décontractée, assis à même le sol, qui riait comme une baleine bossue, le jeune souverain de Sank perdait de sa crédibilité mais offrait l'image d'un homme détendu et heureux.

Duo sourit, secoua la tête puis la pencha sur le côté lorsqu'il nota le regard que portait son mari sur sa personne. Il étrécit le sien, méfiant.

Heero avait faim. Il ne s'agissait pas là d'un petit creux à satisfaire. Son estomac était loin de réclamer pitance. Il était question d'autre chose. Il avait déjà commencé à se pencher vers lui, l'air gourmand.

- Heero. Non. On se calme. Dit-il avant de lever les mains et il dut précipitamment les poser derrière lui, sur le parquet.

Heero venait de lui bondir dessus pour le serrer dans ses bras et de plonger son visage dans son cou pour inspirer son odeur. Déséquilibré, Duo avait basculé vers l'arrière et il atterrit lourdement sur le dos avec son mari dans les bras.

- Maintenant je vais beaucoup mieux, vraiment mieux. Murmura Heero avec un soupir d'aise.

- Pas moi. Réussit à dire Duo, qui laissa ses bras retomber sur le sol.

Le corset qu'il portait était plus petit et lui soutenait surtout les reins, il n'était pas prévu pour ce genre de jeu. Il souffrait déjà avant de le mettre, là il avait la sensation que s'il faisait un geste de plus, il allait en prendre pour son grade.

Les rires avaient cessé, il y eut du mouvement autour d'eux et il sentit le poids de Heero s'ôter de l'ensemble de sa personne.

- Mais pourquoi vous m'enlevez ! Protesta ce dernier comme un gamin. Je voulais lui faire un câlin.

- Son dos, Heero. Lui rappela Milliardo, qui resta près de lui pendant que Quatre se penchait sur Duo.

- Tu vas me détester, Duo. Je suis désolé mais il faut que je vérifie tout ça. Dit-il très calme.

- Vas y. De toutes façons, ça me pendait au nez, j'ai forcé sur mon dos tout à l'heure. Répondit son ami, à mi voix, avant de grimacer alors que Quatre défaisait son gilet et déboutonnait sa chemise. Ça me lance.

- Tu y réfléchiras à deux fois la prochaine fois que tu voudras faire des galipettes, mon coco. Se moqua gentiment le jeune médecin.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Regarde, il a mal, je le sais ! C'est de ma faute s'il a mal ! Geignit Heero, qui tentait de se défaire de l'emprise de son frère pour venir le voir. Duo ! Lutin ! Pardon !

- Laisse le Mil. Dit Duo.

Il leva la main pour la tendre vers son mari et celui-ci se précipita pour la lui saisir avant de tomber à genoux près de lui.

- Pardon, pardon. Murmura-t-il avant de presser la main de son mari contre sa joue. Je ne fais que des bêtises. Tu as le droit de me punir.

Ces derniers mots atteignirent Duo avec une violence telle qu'il en resta muet de stupeur. Il le fixa, peiné. Ce qu'il venait d'entendre était terrifiant. Il ne put que rester à le contempler ainsi, incapable de lui répondre, avant que son regard ne se brouille et il battit des paupières. Une larme roula sur sa joue.

Heero se pencha alors pour la lui essuyer du bout du doigt, dans un geste timide. Il se comportait réellement comme un enfant, était totalement différent lorsqu'il avait bu. Délicieusement maladroit et fragile. Duo posa une main à l'arrière de sa tête et caressa sa chevelure, drue et soyeuse.

- Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas te punir et je ne peux pas te faire de mal, Heero. Dit-il doucement tandis que Quatre le basculait sur le côté pour palper son dos. Te punir c'est te faire du mal et te faire du mal reviendrait à m'en faire à moi.

Heero le sentit sursauter, comprit ce qui se passait et enroula ses bras autour de sa tête pour presser son visage contre son épaule.

- Crie. Lui dit-il.

- AOWOW ! DAMNIT QUATRE ! CAREFUL WILL YA ! DAMN THAT BLOODY BACK ! Explosa Duo avant d'avoir un sanglot bref. Après tout je n'ai qu'à m'en prendre à moi même, merde ! Désolé Quatre.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Mil nous allons avoir besoin des services de Bruce, le cousin de Duo qui est médecin. Dit précipitamment Quatre, qui frottait doucement les reins de son ami du plat de la main. Encore désolé, Duo.

- Pas tant que moi. Répondit Duo, d'une voix enrouée, avant d'avoir un petit rire. Tu as tout sauf la main douce, espèce de sagouin.

- Ne l'engueule pas, c'est de ma faute. Dit Heero, attristé, qui lui caressait les cheveux.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est l'alcool. Rétorqua son mari, avec humour avant de soupirer. On rejette tout sur l'alcool et comme ça, la question est réglée.

Il recula sa tête et plongea son regard dans celui de son mari.

- Montre moi combien le monde peut-être bleu, velours. Murmura-t-il.

Quatre se détourna pudiquement lorsqu'ils s'embrassèrent et se fit tout petit mais dut rester pour retenir Duo qui était allongé sur le côté.

Heero avait l'air de redevenir sobre. Le petit incident l'avait visiblement dégrisé. Ce qui l'avait inquiété était la réaction de fatigue qu'il avait eue et la demande qu'il avait faite à Duo. Le jeune homme en avait d'ailleurs été plus que choqué.

Il subsisterait toujours ce petit côté « homme-enfant » chez Heero qui existait bien longtemps avant que Treize ne fasse son apparition dans sa vie. Un aspect de lui-même qu'il ne montrait que très rarement dans son entier et qui pouvait se deviner dans son quotidien, la tendresse qu'il traduisait par toutes sortes de gestes ou d'actions, ce besoin d'être rassuré qui se manifestait parfois et son côté très câlin.

Duo était l'homme qui lui fallait et qui lui offrait tout ceci, tendresse, câlins, amour et protection sans jamais qu'il ait besoin de le lui demander.

- Doucement, prends tout ton temps. Dit Bruce, lorsqu'il aida Duo à s'asseoir un moment plus tard.

- Comment te sens-tu ? Lui demanda son père, qui se tenait debout près de Heero.

- Beaucoup mieux. Le rassura son fils, avec un sourire ravi avant de donner une claque sur l'épaule de son cousin germain. Cousin, tu fais des merveilles, comme toujours. Je hais les piqûres mais celle-ci est une véritable bénédiction !

- Ouais, eh bien la prochaine fois, tu auras mon pied dans le fondement en guise de bénédiction, crétin ! Grommela Bruce, qui lui lança un regard plus noir que violet tandis qu'il rangeait ses affaires. Je t'en foutrais moi de faire le guignol à l'horizontale avec ton mari quand tu sais que tu as le dos dans cet état !

- C'est de famille hehehe ! Déclara Donald, son père, avec un clin d'oeil grivois à l'adresse de Murray qui se mit à rire. Nous le faisons tous, Bruce. Tu nous raconteras ça, ce printemps, lorsque ce sera ton tour avec la délicieuse Mary. N'est-ce pas fiston ?

Bruce se mit sur ses pieds et passa ses doigts dans sa courte chevelure brune, l'air un tantinet agacé et les joues légèrement roses.

- Mais oui ! Compte là dessus et bois un verre... Commença-t-il.

- De scotch, lad ! Que du scotch ! Pure malt ! Nothing else ! Le coupa son père.

- Ivrogne ! Pilier de pub ! Gronda Bruce, dont le regard lançait des éclairs.

- Balai dans le cul ! Praticien charlatan ! Rétorqua son père avec un sourire. Vivement ton mariage que tu te décoinces !

Tous s'esclaffèrent devant les mots doux échangés entre le père et le fils. Heero ne riait pas. Il enviait subitement les pères et les fils qui se trouvaient dans cette pièce, cette relation privilégiée qu'ils avaient.

Il s'éloigna du groupe qui s'était formé autour de Duo et alla à la fenêtre pour s'isoler.

Il entendit quelqu'un s'approcher. Une main vint se poser entre ses deux épaules.

- Tu aurais aimé qu'il soit avec nous, n'est-ce pas mon garçon ? Demanda Murray, très calme.

Heero hocha la tête.

- N'en veux pas à tes amis, ce sont eux qui m'ont parlé de toi et de ta vie. Révéla alors le père de Duo et le jeune sculpteur se tourna vers lui, le regard douloureux.

- J'aurais sincèrement préféré vous en avoir touché un mot plus tôt, mais tout s'est enchaîné si vite... Dit-il à mi voix, pour s'excuser.

- Rien ne t'empêchera de le faire, à chaque fois que tu en auras envie. Ici ou lorsque tu seras chez vous, à Sank. Répondit Murray avec un sourire paternel et il posa une main tendre sur le haut de la tête de l'homme qui lui faisait face. Duo et toi pouvez me joindre n'importe quand, à la maison et sur mon numéro professionnel.

- Merci. Murmura Heero, profondément ému par le regard affectueux que lui rendait le père de son mari.

- Pourquoi donc me remercier, Heero ? Je ne fais que ce que n'importe quel père ferait pour son fils.

Il était dit que cette journée devait être riche en émotion mais le jeune sculpteur ne s'attendait pas à cela. Qu'un homme vienne lui offrir tout l'amour d'un père au moment où il s'y attendait le moins. Jusqu'ici Murray s'était montré accueillant, très amical, complice, heureux de sa présence mais pas aussi affectueux.

Il avait une extraordinaire facilité à se lier aux hommes de cette famille. Les femmes également mais ce n'était pas la même chose.

Léger manque d'air tout à coup.

- Attention. Assieds toi. Dit Murray, qui l'avait rattrapé pour le faire asseoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Ça va ?

Heero le fixait, hagard, ses oreilles bourdonnaient et il avait un peu de mal à respirer. Il n'avait même pas senti ses jambes céder sous lui.

Il eut tout à coup très peur. Son coeur battait de manière désordonnée, il avait mal.

- Duo... Murmura-t-il.

- Dad ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? S'inquiéta ce dernier, qui arrivait à toutes vapeurs.

- Allons bon. Ce n'est pas possible ! Je vais faire ouvrir un dispensaire ! Bougonna Bruce qui s'approcha à son tour. C'est la dixième fois aujourd'hui que quelqu'un me fait un malaise.

Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il reconnut certains signes qui ne trompaient pas.

- Ce malaise-ci n'en est pas un ordinaire cette fois. Dit-il d'un ton neutre et professionnel avant de poser sa sacoche à ses pieds et de saisir le visage du jeune sculpteur. Heero ? Ne te laisse pas aller ! Tu n'est pas seul, tout le monde est là et je vais m'occuper de toi.

- Ne me le malmène pas comme ça toi ou je te casse la tête. S'énerva Duo.

Murray s'interposa entre les deux loustics et Heero qui cillait, le front en sueur. Il fixait toujours le père de Duo. L'une de ses mains était montée vers son col. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se sentait aussi oppressé.

- Suffit tous les deux ! Fit Murray, d'un ton sec.

- Il n'a pas pris son traitement ! Indiqua Quatre, qui avait récupéré les cachets de Heero. Voilà, avec un verre d'eau. Il va lui falloir un peu de temps pour récupérer mais ça devrait aller ensuite.

Bruce examina le tube de cachets que Quatre venait de lui donner. Il se tourna ensuite vers Quatre, les sourcils froncés et celui-ci secoua la tête avec énergie avant de désigner Duo du regard. Le médecin comprit qu'il devait se taire.

Il lui demanderait des explications sur les fameuses « vitamines » plus tard.

Il s'approcha de Heero, lui mit un cachet dans la bouche et le lui fit avaler avec quelques gorgées d'eau.

- Tu devrais aller l'asseoir dans le fauteuil, oncle Murray. Lui suggéra-t-il.

Son oncle opina mais lorsqu'il voulut déplacer le mari de son fils, celui-ci se retint à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il plia un peu de genoux pour le regarder bien en face.

- Il faut que tu viennes t'asseoir plus confortablement, fils. Lui dit-il doucement.

Il vit tout à coup les traits du jeune homme se contracter avant de le sentir tomber sur lui.

- Heero ! S'effraya-t-il avant de sentir les bras de son beau-fils lui enrouler les hanches et son visage venir se presser contre son torse.

- Tu vas sans doute trouver ça idiot mais je veux rester là, contre toi. Murmura Heero. S'il te plaît, tiens moi dans tes bras, simplement un instant.

Bouleversé, Duo leva un regard vers son père et vit son expression.

Il était au bord des larmes.

Il ne l'avait pas vu ainsi depuis des années. Son mari avait réussi à toucher cet homme. Un homme qu'il savait généreux, mais endurci en raison de certains évènements qui avaient eu lieu dans sa vie, notamment son accident. Un homme qui pouvait se montrer impitoyable envers ses adversaires ou ses ennemis.

Heero avait touché sa sensibilité d'homme et de père au delà de toutes attentes. Il ne pouvait que le comprendre. C'était de cet Heero là dont il était tombé amoureux en premier avant d'apprendre à tomber amoureux du reste.

Il le vit se pencher pour l'enserrer dans ses bras, le soulever et resserrer son étreinte autour de lui avant de lui parler tout doucement à l'oreille, comme il l'avait fait tant de fois avec lui lorsqu'il était enfant et même plus âgé, pour toutes sortes de raisons. Cela le rendit heureux de voir qu'il le traitait comme s'il avait été l'un de ses enfants.

Quatre vint le prendre par les épaules et lui adressa un sourire ému. Il le lui rendit et ils reportèrent tout deux leur regard sur les deux hommes devant eux.

Cet instant très particulier appartenait à Murray et à Heero. Le père de Duo passait et repassait les doigts de sa main droite dans la chevelure de l'homme qui se faisait petit garçon dans ses bras par besoin de tendresse paternelle.

Lui même avait perdu son père il y avait quelques années de cela et il ne pouvait que comprendre. Mais il avait eu une famille et une mère qui l'avaient aimé et entouré puis une épouse et des enfants magnifiques dont il était fier.

Il lui confia tout cela à voix basse, sans jamais cesser une seconde de passer sa main sur le haut de sa tête.

- Maintenant je t'ai toi. Mon quatrième enfant. L'aîné. Je suis heureux de t'avoir parmi nous et suis fier de toi, fils. Lui dit-il avec un sourire, lorsque Heero releva la tête pour le regarder. Le bonheur est de nouveau entré dans cette maison. Tu es incapable de réaliser combien les choses ont changé en moins de trois jours, grâce à toi. Simplement parce que tu as fait de mon fils un homme heureux.

- On peut participer ? Demanda timidement Duo.

Murray se mit à rire et ouvrit son bras avant de l'encourager à les rejoindre avec un mouvement de la tête accompagné d'un sourire. Il embrassa le front des garçons lorsqu'il les eut tout deux dans ses bras puis leur donna une claque sur l'épaule.

- La séquence émotion étant achevée pour le moment, nous allons rejoindre les autres qui doivent se demander ce que nous faisons. Dit-il après un toussotement discret.

- Je ne sais pas si la séquence émotion est achevée mais j'ai quelque chose à dire. Déclara Quatre, avec un sourire, qui avait le coude posé sur l'épaule de Milliardo.

Les trois hommes lui adressèrent un regard interrogateur et il s'avança jusqu'à Heero. Il posa sa main sur sa nuque pour la lui gratter gentiment du bout des doigts avant de laisser reposer son avant bras sur son épaule et de se pencher vers lui.

- Heero, Odin te manquera à chaque événement important de ta vie et cela j'en sais quelque chose puisque je suis dans le même cas que toi. Dit-il et se retourna pour regarder son compagnon. Le jour où vous adopterez votre premier enfant avec Duo, ce sera difficile parce que tu aurais aimé que ton père soit là pour avoir ton enfant dans ses bras. Milliardo et moi, tout comme toi, n'avons plus notre père mais nous avons aujourd'hui, comme toi, une famille qui partage nos joies et nos peines.

Jusqu'ici Heero s'était contenté d'écouter son ami mais lorsqu'il avait mentionné l'adoption, cela avait fait tilt. Il s'était penché en avant pour regarder Milliardo.

Quatre et lui avaient beaucoup en commun, raison pour laquelle il s'était tant battu pour lui quelques années plus tôt. La mère de Quatre était morte en le mettant au monde et son père était décédé alors qu'il n'était qu'un adolescent.

Mais ils avaient en Milliardo quelqu'un qu'ils aimaient tout autant l'un que l'autre, de manière différente.

Son regard se mit à briller.

- Vous allez adopter un enfant ? Demanda-t-il, d'un ton impatient, aux deux jeunes gens. Quand avez-vous pris la décision ?

- Nous venons tout juste de recevoir la confirmation du médecin. Déclara Milliardo, avec un sourire. Nous allons être papas et tu vas être tonton, Heero. Nous pouvons l'annoncer officiellement maintenant. La mère nous avait annoncé il y avait peu qu'elle était enceinte de deux mois.

- Milliardo est le père. Précisa Quatre, qui tendit la main vers son compagnon et celui-ci la saisit avec tendresse.

- Nous attendions d'avoir un moment de tranquillité pour tous vous l'annoncer, mais puisque mon cher et tendre se montre sur des charbons ardents, comme à son habitude, pourquoi pas maintenant ! Dit Milliardo avec un sourire amusé.

- Félicitations !

Quatre leva les yeux pour voir Wu Fei à la porte avec Trowa. Ils souriaient tous les deux.

- Content d'apprendre qu'il y n'a pas que nous qui sommes heureux le jour de notre mariage. Dit Duo avec plaisir avant de tendre la main vers Quatre qui la serra avec un grand sourire.

Il alla serrer celle de Milliardo ensuite et les autres en profitèrent pour en faire autant.

- J'ai encore accaparé l'attention de tout le monde. Dit Heero, avec une petite grimace de contrition.

- Mais non, tout ceux qui sont ici avaient plus ou moins besoin d'un break, velours. Ce genre de journée c'est galère. Soupira Duo, qui avait plongé ses doigts dans sa chevelure et qui avait son nez au niveau de son oreille. Rassure toi, personne ne t'en veux. Surtout pas moi. Avec la piqûre que j'ai eu, je peux danser la gigue, ce qui pour un écossais serait tout de même le comble !

Heero eut un petit rire discret et se laissa embrasser la bouche à petits coups tendres lorsque Duo vint saisir ses lèvres. Ce dernier devait résister à l'envie, très forte, de le dévorer sur place.

Ils étaient attendus.

- Nous devons retourner à la salle de réception, nous allons passer au repas. Leur signala-t-il puis il se mit à rire. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, velours ?

- Je ne sens pas ton corset. Dit Heero, intrigué.

Il était en train de le palper de haut en bas, devant, derrière, partout et le chatouillait. Puis il sentit la chose qui lui cerclait les reins et passait devant, sur son abdomen.

- Ah, il est plus petit. Constata-t-il avec un sourire.

- C'est Bruce qui me l'a obtenu. Celui-ci est plus pratique et me gêne considérablement moins que l'autre mais il me soutient bien. Déclara Duo avec un sourire. Avant de lui présenter son bras. Y allons-nous, cher époux ?

- Mais bien entendu, mon ami. Répondit Heero, avec un air très snob qui ne lui allait pas du tout, en une imitation à peu près réaliste de certain membres de la famille de Milliardo.

Celui-ci éclata de rire avec Quatre.

Le repas, comme tous les repas de mariage, traîna en longueur, mais fut excellent. Chacun y alla de son discours. Parents du marié, frère du marié, amis des mariés, famille des mariés.

On y mangea beaucoup et on y but beaucoup, sauf Heero, qui s'abstint, et bien entendu on y dansa, mais il fallut pour cela se rendre à l'étage dans la salle de bal.

Du coup les allées et venues entre le rez-de-chaussée et l'étage en dessaoulèrent plus d'un. L'exercice ça fait circuler le sang.

Boire ou danser, rester en haut ou rester en bas ou faire la navette mais sobre ou encore au jus de fruit et à l'eau, il fallut choisir. Hors nous étions en Ecosse.

Certains parvenaient, on ne savait comment, à faire les deux. Boire et danser. Voire les trois si on comptait la navette entre le bas et le haut, le haut et le bas, et euh l'endroit où il fallut aller évacuer le trop plein. Il faut avouer qu'il y avait de quoi donner le tournis. D'ailleurs les toilettes du bas furent occupées par certains jeunes qui n'en décollèrent plus.

Les parents de décoléraient pas non plus.

On dut donc ouvrir les sanitaires du haut. Ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer le mouvement bas et haut, re-etc...

Parce boire équivalait à avoir une vessie de la valeur d'un dé à coudre. One, two, three ouh lala zou peepee.

Aaah la joyeuse ambiance des mariages et autres fêtes de famille.

Là on ne choisissait pas, on subissait.

Ellie subissait aussi et tempêtait, mais bast, on ne mariait pas son fils aîné tous les jours et l'avoir vu ouvrir le bal avec Heero l'avait fait pleurer.

Notre belle quinquagénaire irlandaise d'Ellie avait déjà pleuré en début d'après midi, comme une madeleine. Lorsqu'elle avait vu sortir de sa chambre son Duo, qu'elle avait trouvé beau comme un astre, dans sa tenue. Elle avait dû le lui répéter dix fois dans l'heure précédant la cérémonie, au moins autant après, puis une trentaine de fois entre le moment où elle avait bu sa première coupe et son discours à table.

Il ne les comptait plus et la laissait faire, c'était sa maman, il se mariait, elle était heureuse et il voulait lui faire plaisir. Elle lui avait tout de même redis une fois de plus lorsqu'il l'avait invité à danser.

Et rebelote pour les pleurs. Elle avait joué la fontaine de Trevi lorsque Heero l'avait invitée et les grandes eaux de Versailles lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il était heureux de l'avoir pour belle-maman.

Oy. Que d'émotions.

Ce qu'elle n'aurait, mais au grand jamais, avoué, était qu'elle était ronde, mais ronde comme une queue de poêle, bourrée, pintée. Question de fierté personnelle très américano irlandaise. Son écossais de mari, au bout d'un certain moment, avait fini par s'en rendre compte, lorsqu'il ne l'avait plus trouvée et qu'il l'avait vue, assise au milieu des escaliers déserts, dans l'entrée, avec une bouteille de champagne à laquelle elle buvait à même le goulot.

Ah elle avait l'air fin notre Ellie.

Elle avait l'air fin mais elle restait belle. L'un des côtés de son corsages avait glissé sur son épaule qu'elle avait encore ronde et ferme. Mine de rien elle s'entretenait, ce qui entretenait la libido de son époux chéri. Elle avait les joues toutes roses. Elle paraissait dix ans de moins.

Seul hic au tableau, elle avait le hoquet et gloussait beaucoup.

Murray avait réussi à aller la coucher, non sans mal, après avoir évité l'attaque de la patronne bourrée qui en voulait à son kilt et qui l'avait pourchassé dans le couloir à l'étage. Elle s'était laissée tomber assise sur le parquet, boudeuse, et il l'avait soulevée pour la charger comme un sac à patates sur son épaule.

Une fois qu'il l'avait couchée, elle s'était mise à ronfler comme une bienheureuse. Il s'était dit qu'elle ne se souviendrait plus de ce qu'elle avait fait et encore heureux, sinon toute la famille en aurait entendu parler jusqu'à Pâques.

**Pancarte déposée près d'une casquette de guide sur une table boiteuse, à la sortie du vieux musée : **

Le musée est ouvert de neuf heures à dix huit heures sans discontinuer.

Une cornemuse est constituée :

- d'un sac de cuir, il forme un réservoir d'air,

- d'un tuyau alimenté par la bouche ou par un soufflet, il sert à gonfler le sac,

- d'un tuyau muni d'une anche : le hautbois, il sert à jouer la mélodie,

- d'un ou plusieurs autres tuyaux muni aussi d'une anche, ils émettent un son continu, ce sont les bourdons.

Rigolo.

Le son est rigolo aussi : on a toujours l'impression qu'on a marché sur la queue d'un chat géant quand on en entend une jouer.

OOUUuiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn ^^

Venez nombreux.

A bientôt :)


	9. Dorothy

**Disclaimers **: Gundam Wing et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Il se trouve par contre des satellites qui sont venus se greffer aux personnages originaux qui eux m'appartiennent et qui sont ici pour, je l'espère, votre plus grand plaisir.

**Genre **: Fic à chapitres. Yaoi et quelques couples divers autres, comme dans la vie quoi :)

**Résumé** : Ah, l'art. Le sourire de la Joconde... euh, de Heero. La fantaisie de Duo qui s'exprime à travers ses oeuvres et l'amour, oui. Oh lala ! comme dirait l'autre. Avec tout ça un soupçon de couleur, une pincée de créativité, des pinceaux, une palette et zou, ça donne un tableau aux mille teintes extrêmement bavard.

Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé de gentils compliments et mots, beaucoup beaucoup de hugs et bises.

Encore et toujours bonne lecture :)

**Chap 9.**

**Dorothy.**

Trois heures vingt six.

Heero était allé se changer. Il prenait l'air sur le perron, en simple jean et pull irlandais, épais et chaud, à col roulé. Il avait bavardé un instant avec deux des gardes des gardes à cheval qui étaient spécialisés dans la protection rapprochée de Milliardo, Toshiro et Vincent, qu'il connaissait depuis longtemps. Il connaissait le premier depuis l'enfance et l'autre était le fils d'un garde à cheval qui avait été sous les ordres de son père.

- Bonsoir Heero. Entendit-il.

Il était en train de finir la seule cigarette qu'il avait consommé depuis son arrivée à Kylsith, trois jours plus tôt. Il fumait peu et lorsqu'il le faisait, c'était toujours par plaisir.

Il vit s'avancer vers lui une superbe jeune femme blonde, avec une chevelure d'une longueur incroyable, très lisse, dont les mèches, sur chacun des côtés de sa tête, avaient été relevés par des peignes pour être artistiquement placés un peu plus vers l'arrière et lui dégager le visage.

Elle était bien plus que jolie, elle était belle, ne devait pas avoir plus d'une vingtaine d'années. Heero était fasciné par ce qu'il avait devant lui. Il était rare de pouvoir trouver quelqu'un d'aussi naturellement beau. Quelqu'un que la chirurgie esthétique n'avait pas touché.

Il décela ces minuscules détails qui trahissaient ce qu'elle avait pu être, plus jeune, à l'adolescence. Elle avait dû avoir un physique ingrat, avait dû être l'un de ces enfants qui avait grandi très vite ce qui lui avait laissé des membres longs et déliés.

Il ne pouvait pas en voir grand chose de ces membres mais il était certain qu'elle avait de très jolies jambes et des bras sublimes.

Il ne subsistait guère plus que les reliquats de ce qu'elle avait pu être adolescente. Elle était très grande, avait les attaches fines, de jolies mains, un visage aristocratique et délicat, qui avait dû être un peu long mais qui aujourd'hui était plus qu'agréable.

Ses sourcils, qui avaient dû être un peu trop épais plus jeune, étaient aujourd'hui parfaitement épilés. Leur arc léger surplombait ses yeux qui étaient d'un bleu porcelaine à tomber et sa bouche un poème. Rose, sans le moindre maquillage, comme le reste de son visage. Son sourire était délicieux.

Elle devait faire partie de la famille, une cousine éloignée. Elle était vêtue d'une tenue d'hôtesse aux couleurs du clan.

Il se demandait pourquoi il ne l'avait pas encore vue dans les environs.

Une telle beauté ne pouvait que se remarquer.

- Bonsoir... Hésita-t-il.

- Dorothy. Se présenta-t-elle avec un autre sourire.

Il entendit des appels depuis l'intérieur de la maison mais ne répondit pas. Qui que cela puisse être, il ou elle attendrait un peu. Il était bien dehors. Il faisait frais mais il n'avait pas froid et se trouvait en excellente compagnie.

Il y avait tout de même quelque chose dans cette fille qui le dérangeait. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

- Félicitations pour votre mariage, Heero. Dit Dorothy, qui prit place près de lui.

Sans doute un peu trop près.

Il se retint de sourire. Encore une cousine de Duo qui comptait se livrer à ce petit jeu de séduction léger qui les amusait toutes tant. Elles n'avaient pas la moindre intention de faire de la peine à leur cousin et de le contrarier. Leur but était simplement d'apprendre à mieux faire connaissance avec lui et elles lui avouaient toutes que Duo avait bien de la chance d'avoir trouvé un petit mari aussi canon.

Ce qui le faisait bien rire. Elles étaient mignonnes.

Elle avait penché la tête sur le côté, avait réuni ses jambes sous sa jupe pour les replier et avait posé ses mains sur ses genoux. Elle portait de petites boucles d'oreilles, des perles, avait les oreilles percées. Elle avait d'ailleurs un rang de perles autour du cou.

Elle était très classique dans ses choix mais néanmoins exquise. Tout devait lui aller comme un gant.

Une charmante jeune fille de bonne famille qui se penchait un peu trop vers lui et qui avait porté sa main vers sa poitrine, qu'elle avait juste assez ronde, pas trop généreuse, pour la souligner du revers de ses doigts qui avaient saisi les perles de son collier et qui jouaient avec.

Ses lèvres étaient entre ouvertes, ce qu'il fallait pour laisser un bout de langue rose tentant.

Il savait.

Il venait de voir la toute petit chose ronde, plate et noire placée derrière son oreille. Un micro. L'un de ces micros qui se collaient à même la peau et qui pouvaient être placés n'importe où. Il déglutit, toussota pour dissimuler sa nervosité et remonta une jambe pour y appuyer son coude.

Ce type de gadget ne se trouvait pas n'importe où. Il en avait lui même porté à certains moments, il y avait longtemps, lors de missions très particulières, pour le compte d'un homme dont il avait préféré oublier jusqu'au nom. Hors celui-ci s'était non seulement manifesté quelques jours plus tôt, lorsque Duo et lui avaient eu leurs accidents, mais il avait l'air de vouloir de nouveau venir mettre son grain de sel dans son existence.

Il était plus que certain que Dorothy était à son service.

Elle avait aussi cette façon très particulière de séduire sur commande. Quelque chose qui lui avait été enseigné pour des raisons précises. Il connaissait très bien cette façon de procéder et son professeur. Plus que bien. Cette fille avait été créée uniquement pour plaire, séduire, rester à distance et tenter mais ne jamais se laisser toucher.

Elle était une promesse, quelque chose que l'on espérait, désirait, voulait mais que l'on avait pas le droit de toucher.

Il n'était bien entendu pas du tout tenté, parce qu'elle était une femme et parce qu'il aimait son mari, mais allait tout de même braver l'interdit sous les yeux de son propriétaire. Après tout, embrasser et coucher avec des femmes, cela il l'avait déjà fait et bon nombre de fois par le passé, sur commande. Une fois de plus ne le tuerait pas.

Il avança son visage et frôla ses lèvres des siennes.

- Merci pour ces si gentilles félicitations. Répondit-il, souriant. Ravi de faire votre connaissance Dorothy.

Elle ne protesta pas lorsqu'il glissa une main à l'arrière de sa tête, récupéra le petit objet noir au passage et elle emprisonna son poignet d'un geste vif. L'objet était bien à l'abri dans son poing fermé.

- Il va falloir le remettre rapidement. S'il ne m'entend plus au bout d'un certain temps, il va venir ici, d'autant qu'il nous voit très bien d'où il est avec ses jumelles à infra rouges et je ne veux pas que Duo ou toi ayez des ennuis, Heero. Dit-elle rapidement dans un murmure, très calme. Je ne te veux personnellement aucun mal. Tu as toute mon admiration pour ton courage face à ce que tu as enduré depuis des années. Je te connais bien mieux que tu ne me connais.

Leurs regards étaient plongés l'un dans l'autre et il savait qu'elle ne mentait pas.

- Je n'ai jamais pu t'approcher parce que je ne sortais pas de ma chambre, je n'en avais pas le droit. Par contre lorsque j'allais dans la sienne, il m'a contraint à regarder ce qui se passait sur ses écrans de contrôle. C'est de cette façon que j'ai appris à savoir qui tu étais. Ajouta-t-elle, toujours aussi calme tandis qu'il détournait le regard, honteux.

Elle posa une main tendre sur sa joue.

- N'aie pas honte de ce que j'ai vu, Heero. Je suis ce que tu étais autrefois. Je sais ce que tu as souffert. Je ne veux plus que tu subisses tout ceci. Dit-elle doucement. Il est ici. Il n'est venu que pour toi. Il veut te récupérer, que tu sois marié ou non. Il est prêt à éliminer tout ce qui pourra se mettre en travers de son chemin. Que ce soit ton mari ou Milliardo.

Il admira son sang froid.

- Je vais donc jouer le jeu. Nous le connaissons tout deux assez pour savoir ce qu'il faut faire. Dorothy, il n'est pas question que tu retournes avec ce type. Répondit-il avant de la regarder de nouveau dans les yeux. Je vais tout faire pour que tu restes.

Le regard bleu était désespéré.

- Il est impossible de lui échapper. Murmura-t-elle.

- Je vais te prouver que ça l'est. Rétorqua-t-il avant de prendre sa bouche en un baiser tendre et il remit le micro à sa place.

Dorothy ferma les yeux, un peu saisie par son initiative, puis se laissa embrasser, agréablement surprise. Elle répondit à son baiser avec une tendresse toute amicale.

Ils ne se connaissaient pas, c'était la toute première fois qu'ils se rencontraient mais ils avaient ceci en commun qu'ils connaissaient le même homme et savaient ce dont ce dernier était capable. Ils avaient tout deux eu ses mains sur eux et pas simplement ses mains.

Il les avait physiquement marqué de manière indélébile.

Néanmoins un autre homme avait réussi à effacer la présence autrefois si importante que cet homme avait imposé dans leur esprit. Cet autre homme avait une chevelure interminable et son regard violet occupait toutes leurs pensées.

Elle se recula, souriante.

- Duo est l'un des plus gentils garçons que je connaisse. Il vous rendra parfaitement heureux. Il est tout à fait le type d'homme dont vous avez besoin. Dit-elle toujours aussi gentiment.

Tout ce qu'elle venait de dire était sincère. Ils avaient décidé de jouer la comédie, d'offrir une représentation pour ce seul spectateur venu de si loin et qui caressait l'espoir de repartir avec un trophée. Dorothy était douée. Elle utilisait la vérité pour mieux mentir.

Il n'y avait jamais que de cette façon que l'on réussissait ses meilleurs coups et à piéger ses victimes. Heero joua le jeu.

Il souleva un sourcil.

- Comment pouvez-vous savoir quel type d'homme il me faut ? Demanda-t-il amusé.

- Parce que je pense deviner quel est ce genre d'homme. Répondit-elle, avant de lui chatouiller le nez, taquine et il recula avec un rire. Je dirais même mieux, je connais l'homme qui a, un temps, été très proche de vous au point de faire beaucoup plus que de vous dicter vos décisions. Toutes vos décisions.

Elle se pencha vers lui, comme si elle allait lui avouer un secret. Aucun des deux ne vit celui qui venait d'arriver sur le perron.

- Et je connais parfaitement bien Duo, parce que j'ai été à votre place une fraction de seconde. J'ai failli être son épouse, Heero. Lui dit-elle avec un petit rire. Maintenant c'est vous qui avez hérité du monstre.

Heero ferma les paupières. Cette fois ce n'était qu'un mensonge.

Elle n'en pensait pas un mot mais entendre dire cela était difficile tant elle semblait sincère. Elle était incroyablement douée.

Duo avait cherché son mari un petit moment avant de se décider à sortir sur le palier de la maison. Il s'était dit qu'il avait du vouloir aller fumer sa cigarette après qu'ils se soient tous les deux changés.

C'était là où il l'avait vue.

Dorothy était chez lui.

Il ne s'était même pas demandé comment elle était parvenue jusque chez lui, ni pourquoi elle était venue. Il se contentait de la fixer, fasciné.

Il avait dû se rattraper au chambranle de la porte, secoué, le regard rivé sur celle qui l'avait tant fait souffrir quatre ans plus tôt. Il pensait avoir surmonté sa souffrance, pensait qu'avec Heero, qu'avec l'amour que celui lui offrait il n'éprouverait plus rien pour elle mais c'était impossible.

La revoir le faisait toujours autant souffrir. Elle était toujours aussi belle.

Il les avait vus ensuite parler à mi-voix, s'enlacer, avant de s'embrasser et son regard était devenu immense. La colère l'avait envahi avant de le submerger.

Cela ne lui suffisait pas de le trahir une première fois, il fallait qu'elle vienne ici pour tenter de séduire son mari.

Il se tira de son immobilité pour avancer vers eux.

- Je ne veux pas savoir comment tu es arrivée jusqu'ici. Je ne veux même pas savoir comment tu vas te débrouiller pour repartir. Dit-il d'une voix glaciale. Hors de ma vue. Disparais.

- Oh mais je m'en vais, ma pauvre petite chose fragile. Je m'en vais. Surtout ne t'énerve pas, on ne sait jamais, tu pourrais faire une crise. Déclara la jeune femme, cynique et cruelle, qui s'était levée pour lui faire face après avoir fait quelques pas. N'oublie pas Heero, tu t'es enchaîné à cet homme. Toi qui a eu mon oncle comme maître, je doute que tu trouves beaucoup de changements avec Duo et sa maladie qui te maintiendra enchaîné à lui pour le restant de sa vie. Tu ne seras jamais que l'esclave d'un malade !

- DUO ! S'écria Heero lorsqu'il le vit s'élancer sur Dorothy. Duo non ! Raisonne toi ! Elle n'y est strictement pour rien ! Elle est tout aussi manipulée que... DUO !

Il avait bondi sur ses pieds et s'était lancé à sa poursuite mais il arriva trop tard. Duo avait déjà ses mains autour du cou de la jeune femme et serrait.

- J'aurais dû te tuer lorsque j'en avais l'occasion il y a des années ! Grondait-il, le regard noir et les traits déformés par la colère. Tu es bien comme ton oncle ! Vous êtes des êtres de la pire engeance !

- Arrête Duo je t'en supplie ! L'implora Heero, qui essayait de le faire lâcher prise et qui n'y parvenait pas d'une seule main. Ecoute moi ! Il ne cherche que ça, qu'à te déstabiliser ! Tues la et tu détruis le couple que nous venons de construire ! Elle n'est qu'un appât ! Il ne cherche à faire ceci que pour pouvoir me récupérer par la suite !

Impossible de le raisonner. Il était fou de rage. Il allait les perdre tous les deux.

Le plâtre autour de son poignet droit l'encombrait trop. Il chercha autour de lui, fébrile. Il rationalisait, ne paniquait surtout pas. Son cerveau fonctionnait à toute allure. La première chose qu'il devait faire c'est trouver quelque chose pour briser son plâtre et libérer sa main.

Il vit une statue ornementale non loin et Vincent qui bavardait avec Toshiro. Il les appela.

- Que fait-il ? Demanda Alasdair, qui était en train de remplir le seau à glace dans la cuisine et qui regardait au dehors par la fenêtre de celle-ci.

- Quoi donc ? Demanda Fillan qui était venu chercher des canapés.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil et se tourna vers son père qui était le nez dans le frigo.

- Papa ! Heero brise son plâtre et Duo est en train d'étrangler une fille ! S'exclama Fillan, avant de réaliser qui était la fille en question. Merde ! Mais c'est Dorothy !

- QUOI ? S'écria son père, halluciné.

Heero réussit enfin à complètement briser son plâtre. Il avait mal au poignet mais s'en moquait. Sa main était libre et fonctionnait. Vincent venait d'entrer à l'intérieur pour aller chercher Milliardo et son collègue, Toshiro, qui n'était autre que son supérieur, avait envoyé le reste de son équipe fouiller les environs à la recherche de celui qui était venu semer la discorde.

- Voulez-vous que je vous aide, votre Altesse ? Lui demanda Toshiro, qui était resté avec lui.

- Surtout pas, mon mari est incontrôlable dans cet état ! Répondit Heero, qui avançait à grands pas vers le couple. Reste non loin, par contre, je risque d'avoir besoin de toi après, Toshi.

- Hai.

Il passa son bras droit sous celui de Duo pour saisir son poignet gauche puis son poignet droit de sa main gauche avec fermeté.

- Duo, maintenant ça suffit ! Dit-il, avec sècheresse, pendant qu'il tirait un bon coup vers le bas.

Dorothy ne donnait presque plus signe de vie et Duo ne la tenait plus que par le cou. Les jambes de la jeune femme étaient légèrement pliées sous elle.

Son mari avait une force phénoménale dans les mains. Il en avait toujours eu plus que lui. Il ne vit qu'une seule solution pour arrêter ça.

Murray sortit de la maison, suivi de son frère, pour voir son beau fils envoyer un bon crochet du gauche à son fils qui tituba, relâcha Dorothy, qui tomba aussitôt vers le sol. Duo partit en arrière. Il n'eut que le temps de le rattraper, sonné pour le compte.

Heero avait retenu Dorothy, qui n'était heureusement qu'à demi évanouie, de son bras droit, et secouait sa main gauche avec une grimace. Il avait retenu son coup mais avait mal à son poignet.

- Donne moi ma nièce. Entendit-il.

- Ne l'approchez pas, ne faites plus un geste ! Fit immédiatement Toshiro, qui avait sorti son arme et qui avançait vers Heero à pas lents. Avancez vers la maison, votre Altesse. Allez rejoindre sir Maxwell et votre mari, je vous couvre.

Toshiro, Murray et Alasdair avaient vu l'homme sortir de l'ombre, derrière Heero, mais n'avaient pas eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour l'avertir.

Celui-ci était grand, mince, châtain foncé, ses tempes étaient grisonnantes, ce qui lui conférait cette allure certaine que pouvait posséder les hommes de la cinquantaine qui appartenaient à la haute société. Il avait des traits aristocratiques, était séduisant et possédait du charme ainsi qu'une présence. Beaucoup de force dans le regard. Regard qu'il avait d'un bleu assez clair, froid.

Murray avait vu son beau-fils se raidir lorsqu'il l'avait entendu l'ordre sec donné par la voix grave.

L'éclairage extérieur de la maison tombait sur eux et Heero l'avait en plein visage. Murray, qui était face à lui, pouvait donc parfaitement voir son expression, son regard. La pupille dans celui-ci était complètement dilatée.

Il avait l'air résolu, décidé à ne pas se laisser faire, prêt à se battre. Il se sentit immensément fier de ce garçon qui avait décidé de faire face à son ancien tortionnaire et qui refusait de trembler devant lui.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à son frère qui vint s'accroupir près de lui. Puis il lui fit signe du menton de prendre soin de son fils. Alasdair opina lentement, prit Duo dans ses bras.

- Non. Répondit Heero, qui n'avait pas bougé, sans tourner la tête. Elle a besoin de soins, il y a un médecin à l'intérieur. Il va l'examiner.

- Il n'est pas question qu'elle aille chez ces gens et tu vas m'obéir. Tout de suite. La dernière fois, à l'hôpital, j'ai été plus que patient. Dit froidement Treize, qui ne s'en laissait pas conter par un simple garde du corps. Mon indulgence s'arrête là. Pour tout le monde. Maintenant, je ne suis plus sur le territoire de Sank, je passe à l'action. Donne moi ma nièce, petit chat. Je ne me répèterais pas.

Murray serra les poings et retint un grondement de colère. Alasdair avait, quant à lui, eut un léger haut le corps et fixait Treize. Les paroles que ce dernier venait de prononcer étaient bien plus qu'insultantes. L'homme s'adressait à Heero comme à un animal de compagnie.

Heero eut un sourire et secoua la tête. Il se retourna et souleva Dorothy pour la prendre contre lui. Il recula de quelques pas.

- Sinon quoi, Treize. Que vas-tu faire ? Hum ? Me frapper ? Dit-il avec un sourcil levé.

Il baissa une courte seconde les yeux. Pour attirer son attention, Dorothy venait de tirer sur le pan de sa chemise, au niveau de son estomac.

- Il va le faire. Tu sais bien qu'il le fera, il aime te faire mal. Réussit-elle à murmurer.

- Faites moi le plaisir de dégager de ma propriété et en vitesse.

Heero redressa la tête, surpris. Son beau-père venait de s'interposer entre Treize et lui. Il eut subitement très peur. Treize était tout à fait capable de l'agresser parce qu'il s'était permis d'intervenir.

- Fillan, va chercher tes oncles, s'il te plaît. Demanda calmement Alasdair à voix basse. Dépêche toi, cours. Je ne la sens pas du tout cette histoire. Et reviens aussi avec Bruce.

Son neveu partit en courant après un hochement de tête.

De son côté Treize avait remarqué qu'il y avait de plus en plus de mouvement qui se faisait autour de lui et il commençait à être sérieusement irrité. Non seulement rencontrait-il une résistance inattendue chez sa proie, mais celle-ci utilisait son appât comme bouclier.

- Plaît-il ? Répondit-il au père de Duo, un sourcil, levé tandis qu'il se redressait de toute sa hauteur et qu'il le fixait avec suffisance. Est-ce bien à moi que vous vous adressez ?

C'était donc cet homme qui servait de beau-père à Heero, cette espèce de pâle copie de Juan Sanchez Villa Lobos Ramirez** qui se trouvait devant lui, en bras de chemise, le col ouvert sur une poitrine solide légèrement velue et en... jupe ?

Comment pouvait-on possiblement encore porter un catogan à cinquante ans ?

Il avait envie de rire.

Les écossais ne doutaient de rien.

Il n'était pas impressionné par la taille du père de Duo. Certes, cet homme était très grand, devait faire dans les un mètre quatre vingt dix et était bâti comme un rugbyman mais il n'était pas beaucoup moins grand, à peine quelques centimètres de moins.

Certes présentait-il un bon nombre de points communs avec cet acteur écossais qui avait vécu bien avant AC et qui était surtout devenu célèbre dans ses rôles de James Bond mais il était certain d'avoir au moins autant de charme.

Il devait admettre qu'il n'était pas trop mal fichu et qu'il avait de la classe dans l'ensemble avec ce regard fantastique et cette barbe qui soulignait sa mâchoire volontaire. De la classe oui, mais pas autant que lui en avait.

Ils devaient avoir le même âge à un ou deux ans près.

Ce Murray Maxwell, avocat de son état, avait l'air de tenir la forme. Il se demanda tout à coup ce qu'il pouvait valoir dans un lit. Avec un homme.

Jusqu'ici Murray n'avait jamais fait que de l'exercice qu'avec madame son épouse. Treize se demandait s'il pouvait être aussi bon que son fils Duo pouvait l'être. Ce garçon avait visiblement su satisfaire Heero, sans doute le père était-il fait du même bois.

Ne disait-on pas tel père, tel fils.

La lueur littéralement perverse qui passa dans son regard déplut à Murray qui sourcilla.

- Je ne le répèterais pas deux fois, Khushrenada. Partez d'ici et ne vous avisez plus jamais d'approcher aucun des membres de ma famille ou d'entrer chez moi. Je précise, au cas où vous auriez l'esprit un peu lent, que Heero fait partie de ma famille. Ne songez même pas à récupérer Dorothy. Dit Murray, d'un ton sec avant de prendre l'air écoeuré. Savoir qu'un malade comme vous ait pu l'éduquer et l'avoir eu chez lui, me dégoûte profondément.

Il avança sur Treize, les mains posées bas sur les hanches et il lui désigna la direction de la sortie de la propriété de la tête.

- Sortez de chez moi. Je ne vous ai jamais invité à y entrer. Les panneaux qui sont posés près des grilles ne sont pas faits pour les chiens. Ajouta-t-il glacial. Vous venez de commettre un délit en entrant chez moi sans autorisation.

Il donnait sans doute l'apparence aux autres, d'être décontracté, mais de près, il était loin de l'être. Il en imposait et était plutôt menaçant. Il dominait complètement Treize par sa taille et sa présence.

- J'ai le choix entre appeler la police, qui se fera une joie de vous coffrer ou le droit de vous flanquer une correction si l'envie m'en prenait avant de vous remettre aux autorités. Je commence à sérieusement envisager la seconde solution. Croyez moi, ça me démange. Ajouta-t-il, avec un petit sourire carnassier, avant de légèrement se pencher vers lui.

- Je ne pense pas que l'une ou l'autre des solutions soit envisageables voyez-vous. Nous allons procéder autrement. Répondit Treize, qui sortit tranquillement un pistolet de la poche de son manteau. Je dirige les opérations et je parle, vous, l'orateur d'opérette, vous vous taisez, sinon je vous réduis au silence. J'ai toujours trouvé que les avocats parlaient beaucoup trop.

- Lâchez immédiatement cette arme ou je tire ! Aboya Toshiro, qui épaula et le mit en joue, main sous la crosse.

- _Brave petit !_ Pensa Murray, soulagé, qui conservait son regard sur Treize après l'avoir un instant posé sur le pistolet. _Ce type est complètement givré. Il est capable de n'importe quoi pour récupérer Heero._

Il eut une brusque bouffée d'inquiétude et serra ses poings. Il n'était pas question que Treize touche à son beau-fils. Il ferait tout ce qui lui était possible pour empêcher cet homme de l'emmener. Quitte à le désarmer lui même.

Tant pis s'il se faisait tirer dessus au passage.

Toshiro tenait Treize dans sa ligne de mire, visait sa tête.

- Penses-tu avoir le temps de tirer ? Demanda ce dernier, qui leva son arme un peu plus haut puis qui visa lui aussi la tête du père de Duo. Si je tire maintenant, il meurt et le prince derrière lui mourra aussi. La balle aura largement le temps de passer au travers de la tête du premier pour atteindre celle du second.

Le regard bleu gris de Toshiro s'étrécit. Il ne baissa pas pour autant son arme.

- _Merde ! Il a raison._ _Le modèle qu'il a est loin d'être un joujou et la distance entre le propriétaire des lieux, le prince et lui est trop courte. _Pensa-t-il. _Il peut les abattre en moins d'un centième de seconde ou s'en prendre à n'importe laquelle des personnes qui se trouve ici. On est dans la merde, à moins que les autres aient une ouverture. _

Son regard se déplaça rapidement. Il vit que la petite dizaine d'hommes qui étaient sous ses ordres étaient déjà en place et qu'ils les entouraient. Ils étaient bien entraînés, étaient prêts depuis longtemps à faire face à ce genre de situation. La prise d'otage était une situation classique.

Ils n'avaient pas envisagé la chose dans le contexte d'un mariage mais ils ne se trouvaient jamais qu'à une réception avec un homme qui menaçait la vie d'un invité, dans la zone proche de leur souverain.

Il nota avec satisfaction qu'ils étaient tous verrouillés sur Treize, le tenaient tous en joue. Ils étaient tous d'excellents tireurs, ne le rateraient pas.

L'ennui était qu'il y avait beaucoup trop de monde dans les environs tout à coup. Trois de ses hommes pouvaient facilement l'avoir avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte mais la trajectoire des balles, qui allaient traverser sa boîte crânienne aussi facilement que du carton, allait se poursuivre et les projectiles risquaient de blesser quelqu'un d'autre.

- Ne tentez rien. Nous sommes bloqués pour le moment. Contentez-vous d'attendre une ouverture et de faire le moins de casse possible. Articula-t-il à voix basse dans son micro.

Il reçut le message de confirmation dans son oreillette.

Ils étaient dans une impasse et devaient s'armer de patience.

Les aînés de la famille étaient tous présents et Milliardo venait d'arriver avec son compagnon.

Toshiro jura entre ses dents.

- Deux hommes avec Vince. Dit-il rapidement, toujours à voix basse. Vince, reste avec le roi. Flavio, tu te charges de Quatre.

Ses hommes allèrent se placer comme demandé et il reporta son attention sur le petit groupe devant lui.

- Tente simplement de les abattre, tire et tu n'auras pas l'occasion de voir le soleil se lever tout à l'heure. Menaça-t-il Treize, d'une voix froide.

Ce dernier eut un petit rire lorsqu'il vit Duo, s'agiter à l'arrière et qu'il l'entendit protester.

- Comment t'appeles-tu mon garçon ? Demanda-t-il à Toshiro.

- Hein ? S'étonna une seconde ce dernier, avant de répondre. Toshiro.

Lui donner son prénom n'avait aucune importance en soit.

Heero tourna la tête vers lui et Toshiro lui adressa un rapide coup d'oeil avant de reporter son regard de nouveau vers lui. Le jeune sculpteur était en train de lui dire quelque chose. Quelque chose qu'il dut lire sur ses lèvres et qui était prononcé sans le moindre son. En japonais.

Il hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris au moment précis où Treize reprenait la parole dans une atmosphère de plus en plus tendue.

- Ton nom de famille, Toshiro, ne serait-il pas Yuy ? Je trouve que tu présentes une ressemblance assez frappante avec Heero et pour ce genre de détail, j'ai l'oeil. Dit-il avec un sourire narquois, après avoir lancé un rapide regard vers lui.

Heero se raidit tout comme Toshiro qui abaissa légèrement son arme avant de le remettre en joue, les sourcils froncés.

- Quand bien même aurais-je le même nom de famille que son Altesse, je ne vois pas en quoi cela pourrait bien vous intéresser en dehors du fait que vous êtes en train de faire diversion. Dit-il sèchement.

Tout ceux qui étaient présents, excepté les hommes de Toshiro, examinèrent ce dernier avec attention et remarquèrent qu'il y avait en effet une ressemblance avec le jeune sculpteur.

Donald venait d'arriver avec un fusil et mettait Treize en joue. Celui-ci soupira.

- Que se soit toi, Toshiro, ou vous, sir Maxwell, je vous demanderais d'abaisser vos armes, dans l'intérêt de ces deux hommes qui se trouvent devant moi. Dit-il avec un sourire froid. Voyez-vous, je n'ai pas peur de mourir. Ils mourraient donc avant moi. Tout ce que je veux c'est récupérer ma nièce et mon bien. Heero. Cela m'ennuierait d'avoir à l'abattre comme un chien par votre faute et d'avoir à mourir ensuite, mais si vous y tenez tant que cela, allons-y. Cela n'a aucune espèce d'importance après tout, ce n'est qu'un jouet cassé.

Il avait énoncé cela avec tant de désinvolture qu'il y avait eu un frémissement général dans l'assistance

- Donald, donne moi ce fusil que j'abatte ce fumier ! S'écria Fiona, folle de rage.

- Ça suffit Fiona ! Tonna son frère, passablement énervé lui aussi. Je comprends ce que tu ressens mais perdre son sang froid ne sert à rien. Calme toi aussi, Duo !

Peter retint son épouse par les bras et jeta un coup d'oeil vers son fils qui maintenait Duo comme il le pouvait et Bruce devait l'aider. Le mari de Heero était tellement en colère qu'il ne protestait même plus, se contentait de conserver son regard sur Treize.

Il était hors de lui. S'il avait été libre de ses mouvements, il se serait jeté sur lui pour le réduire en pièces. Les gardes du corps qui se trouvaient non loin de lui jetaient de brefs coups d'oeils dans sa direction, impressionnés par la force qu'il développait. Deux hommes adultes ne suffisaient pas à le retenir.

Il allait presque se libérer lorsque Trowa eut simplement l'idée de lui bloquer la tête de ses mains et de le regarder dans les yeux.

- Calme toi, Duo, je t'en prie ! L'implora-t-il, l'air effrayé. Tu vas te rendre malade ! Heero et ton père n'ont pas besoin de ça maintenant ! Fais ça pour eux, calme toi !

- Heero, Dad ! Murmura Duo, qui cessa brusquement tout mouvement.

- Il suffit à présent, Khushrenada, déposez cette arme et quittez cet endroit. Ordonna Milliardo d'une voix sèche. Je vous pensais plus intelligent. Vous n'avez rien trouvé d'autre que de tenter d'enlever mon frère devant témoins. Vous comptez aller loin avec une horde de policiers à vos trousses ? Il est absolument hors de question que vous l'emmeniez où que ce soit.

- Permettez moi de vous contredire, Peacecraft. Je me contrebalance royalement d'être vu ou non par les personnes ici présentes, si vous me permettez l'expression mon cher. J'en suis au stade où tout m'est indifférent excepté Heero. Déclara Treize avec un rire bref. Je compte bien le récupérer avec ou sans votre consentement. Mon bien m'a été subtilisé, par vos soins, je vous le reprend, en l'état. Heero, viens ici tout de suite où je tire sur le géniteur de ce qui t'a servi de passe temps en attendant de revenir avec moi !

- Heero. Gémit doucement Dorothy. Fait quelque chose ! Tu sais comme moi que pour lui la vie humaine n'a pas la même importance que pour nous. Il est tout à fait capable de tuer n'importe qui pour te récupérer.

- Je sais. Soupira le jeune sculpteur, qui était fatigué de toute cette agitation inutile.

Il était surtout fatigué par l'attitude de Treize qui ne lui faisait plus peur comme autrefois. Il l'avait réalisé, lorsqu'il avait vu Dorothy et compris la raison pour laquelle elle était venue le voir, qu'il n'éprouvait plus aucune crainte à son encore.

Il était nerveux, avait peur pour les autres, mais pour lui non.

- Heero ! Ici tout de suite ! Aboya Treize, qui désigna le sol à ses côtés.

Certains avaient sursautés, d'autres considéraient Treize avec un dégoût non feint.

- Eh oh ! On me parle autrement, vieux beau ! S'exclama Heero, le regard noir. Pour qui te prends-tu ? Cette fois tu dépasses les bornes ! La drogue t'a complètement grillé le cerveau !

- Je me prends pour celui que j'ai toujours été pour toi et tu vas regretter ce petit sursaut de révolte, mon joli. Susurra Treize, qui avança un peu plus son arme vers Murray. Dépêches toi !

- Non mais tu parles d'un sale con et d'un merdier. Grommela le jeune sculpteur. Toshiro ! Laisse tomber pour ce que je t'ai demandé, j'y vais !

- Fais attention. Lui répondit simplement Toshiro.

Heero hocha la tête.

- N'y vas pas ! Heero, tu ne peux pas y aller ! Tenta de le dissuader Milliardo, subitement désespéré, qui s'élança vers l'avant et Quatre qui était près de lui, le saisit par les bras pour l'arrêter. Khushrenada, laissez le ! Vous ne comprenez pas ! Il n'est plus celui que vous avez connu, il est...

- Calme toi, Mil, bordel ! Le coupa brusquement Heero, qui s'énerva et qui surpris tout ceux qui se trouvaient là. Fais moi confiance, tout va bien se passer. J'ai de la ressource et je ne suis pas le fils d'Odin pour rien. Il y va de l'existence de plusieurs personnes, pas simplement de celle de mon mari. Ma vie ne compte pas.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers Quatre, qui lui adressa un sourire d'encouragement avant de se pencher vers l'oreille de Milliardo qui avait la tête baissée. Il avança, contourna Murray pour passer devant lui tandis que tout le monde le suivait du regard.

D'autres personnes arrivaient dans la cour.

- Tu parles d'un mariage toi. On est en train de faire un show dans une cour. Marmonna le jeune sculpteur, avec un certain humour. S'ils pouvaient simplement arrêter d'arriver ici et rester dans la maison, ce serait parfait.

La situation aurait été moins tendue, Dorothy aurait souri. Elle aimait bien la façon dont cet homme gérait les choses, avec humour et tranquillité. Nul doute que Duo soit tombé amoureux de lui. Il était son parfait complémentaire.

Heero ne se trouvait qu'à une dizaine de centimètres devant son beau-père.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas si vous constatez que je n'agis pas normalement, Murray. Dit-il rapidement, tête légèrement baissée pour que Treize ne le voie pas parler. On y va Dorothy ?

- Oui. Utilise moi, s'il le faut. Dit-elle à voix basse, le regard levé vers lui. Fais ce que tu penses être le mieux pour tout le monde, je n'ai pas peur.

Le regard bleu clair était empli de confiance. Heero lui adressa un petit sourire rapide puis releva la tête. Il avança encore de deux pas, s'arrêta.

Agacé de ne pas le voir obéir, Treize fit un pas vers lui et Heero ouvrit aussitôt largement ses bras et laissa délibérément tomber Dorothy sur sur le sol, le visage neutre. Elle eut un gémissement de douleur qui fit se précipiter Treize.

Il eut aussitôt un mouvement de recul dès qu'il vit le pied de Heero positionné au dessus du visage de sa nièce.

- Je sais ce qu'elle représente pour toi, gros chat. Dit-il avec un sourire carnassier. C'est une des jolies petites poupées de ta collection. L'une de celles que tu nommes tes perfections. L'une de celles que les autres ne touchent pas mais qu'ils peuvent admirer comme des oeuvres d'art. Il n'y a guère que toi qui en profite. Tu ne les abîmes jamais, ne les maltraite jamais, leur réserve les meilleurs traitements, contrairement à ce que tu fais subir à tes jouets mâles. Tu joues avec elles, les loges dans des pièces décorées avec goût, les habille comme des reines, leur réserve les meilleurs mets.

Tout le monde autour d'eux avait le regard fixé sur Heero. Ils l'écoutaient parler, incrédule. Khushrenada était donc tout cela, un pervers de la pire espèce, avec une mentalité hors du temps, qui possédait un harem visiblement composé d'hommes et de femmes et qui avait eu Heero dans ses rets pendant un certain temps.

Un long moment, semblait-il.

Ils étaient également stupéfaits par le comportement du jeune sculpteur. Personne ne l'avait jamais encore vu agir de cette façon.

Son mari excepté.

Personne ne pouvait se douter que Heero pouvait se révéler être un excellent comédien lorsqu'il le voulait. Il l'avait dit lui-même un peu plus tôt. Ils se donnaient la réplique, s'amusaient à rejouer des scènes de films d'action ou de thriller qu'ils aimaient. Pour le fun.

Trowa sentit Duo se détendre et respirer avec plus d'amplitude. Il le regarda, fut étonné de le trouver plus calme alors que son mari était en train de jouer sa vie et la sienne. Il posa sa main sur son épaule et son cousin posa la sienne dessus pour l'y laisser, le regard rivé sur Heero.

- _Bats-toi mon velours. Montre lui._ Pensait-il, angoissé, la tête appuyée contre le torse de son cousin. _Seigneur, dire que j'ai failli tuer Dorothy ! Tiens bon, ma puce !_

Heero continuait à jouer son rôle de criminel au regard froid. Il caressait la trachée de Dorothy du pouce, l'air pensif. La jeune femme avait fermé les paupières et pris l'air effrayé.

Si la situation avait été autre, il aurait ri. Elle jouait parfaitement son rôle.

- Ces filles sont tes trésors. Avance encore et je lui brise la gorge. Tire sur mon mari ou sur l'une de ces personnes et je lui brise la gorge. Tu n'entendras plus cette si jolie voix qui lui permettait de jouer avec toi à ce jeu si particulier qui consistait à te faire l'amour sans jamais avoir à te toucher. Le menaça-t-il d'une voix froide, avant de lever les yeux vers lui. Ne viens pas te plaindre, c'est toi qui m'a fait, Treize. J'ai appris à faire mal et à aimer faire mal à ton contact, durant ces longues heures où tu t'amusais avec moi. Tu es un excellent professeur. J'ai retenu toutes tes leçons, mais pas exactement comme tu l'aurais voulu.

Il vit une lueur de doute dans le regard de son vis à vis et eut un sourire mauvais.

- Qu'il y a-t-il ? Tu ne me crois pas ? Veux-tu que je te montre ? Dit-il et il appuya tranquillement sur la trachée de la jeune fille sans quitter une seconde Treize du regard.

Celui-ci baissa les yeux lorsqu'il entendit Dorothy se mettre à tousser avec violence et la vit s'agripper au poignet de Heero pendant que le jeune sculpteur appuyait toujours et il eut un mouvement effrayé en direction de sa nièce.

- Reste exactement où tu es ! Aboya Heero.

Il s'immobilisa aussitôt, le souffle rendu court par la frayeur. Le mari de Duo relâcha la pression et Dorothy reprit son souffle avec un sifflement. Elle avait roulé sur le côté, vers Heero, les mains posées sur son cou, et toussa de nouveau, la gorge irritée et douloureuse, tandis qu'elle pleurait.

- Je n'éprouve plus aucune pitié. Va-t-en, ne reviens plus ici, ne t'approche plus de ces gens. Elle reste avec moi, avec Duo et moi, comme garantie. Une petite assurance sur la vie et pour notre tranquillité, à tous. Dit le jeune sculpteur, sur un ton cruel.

Il se releva, enjamba la jeune femme et s'approcha de Treize jusqu'à avoir son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Le pistolet que tenait ce dernier lui caressa les côtes mais Treize ne pressa pas sur la gâchette. Il se contenta de soutenir son regard.

Il aurait pu le tuer, Heero s'était éloigné de sa nièce.

Il ne le fit pas. Il avait besoin de se confronter à celui qui à présent était devenu son ennemi et non plus une proie.

- Je te conseille vivement de me prendre au sérieux, gros chat. Ne touche pas un seul cheveux de la famille Maxwell, de Milliardo ou de sa soeur, encore moins de l'un de mes amis. Ne t'avise même pas d'approcher Toshiro. Dit Heero, qui n'interprétait plus de rôle et qui ne plaisantait pas.

Il l'avait dit à voix basse de manière à ce que seul Treize, Murray et Dorothy puissent entendre.

- Une seule erreur de ta part et je m'occupe de Dorothy. Lorsque que j'en aurais fini avec elle, je t'enverrais sa tête. Ajouta-t-il.

Personne d'autre n'avait besoin d'entendre ce qu'il disait et il était sérieux. Il ne l'avait jamais autant été.

- Je viendrais ensuite m'en prendre à tes autres jolies poupées, qui j'en suis certain n'en seront que ravie de quitter ce monde où tu vis. Poursuivit-il très calme. Ensuite je viendrais te voir. Tu es loin de savoir ce dont je suis capable lorsque j'ai vraiment envie de m'amuser. Ce que tu me faisais n'est rien à côté de ce que je compte te réserver, gros chat.

- Ne la touche pas Heero. Ne t'avise pas de porter un seul doigt sur elle. Ne la salis même pas. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu risques Le menaça Treize lorsqu'il s'éloigna. Ne penses pas que j'en ai fini avec toi.

- Oh mais je compte bien te revoir. Répondit Heero avec un sourire, pendant qu'il s'éloignait. Je n'ai pas encore pris de décision concernant ta poupée. J'ai sans doute une utilité toute trouvée pour elle. Je t'enverrais le faire part de naissance si ce à quoi j'ai pensé pour elle plaît à mon mari. Ils étaient fiancés après tout.

Il le suivit longtemps du regard qu'il put, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'enfonce dans les ombres, plus loin puis soupira, l'air exténué. Il se retourna ensuite pour se précipiter vers Dorothy, angoissé.

Elle se trouvait dans les bras de Murray. Elle lui adressa un petit sourire lorsqu'il lui passa les doigts sur le visage.

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir un peu rudoyée. Lui dit-il, inquiet et elle posa une main sur son avant bras.

- Ce n'est pas bien grave. Tu as réussi à l'éloigner d'ici, c'est le plus important. Merci Heero. Souffla-t-elle, avant de regarder vers Milliardo et Quatre qui étaient arrivés près d'eux. Comment va-t-il ? Comment va Duo ?

- Il est un peu secoué mais il va bien. Répondit Quatre, qui leva les mains vers la gorge de la jeune fille, la palpa un peu puis se tourna vers la maison. Bruce, par ici !

- Je préfèrerais que nous rentrions, il fait froid. Suggéra le médecin qui leur fit signe d'entrer.

Aidé de Quatre et des gardes du corps, il poussa tout le monde à l'intérieur. Il y avait des soins à prodiguer et plus que certainement des conversations à avoir avec tout ceux qui avaient été témoins de la scène.

Ceux-ci n'en avaient pas encore la sensation mais les retombées psychologiques de ce qui venait d'avoir lieu allaient se faire sentir. Tôt ou tard.

Dorothy fut confiée aux bons soins de la mère de Trowa, Fiona, avec qui elle semblait très bien s'entendre, dans une des dernières chambres qui restaient de disponible.

Heero, pour sa part, était exténué. Milliardo et son beau-père ne le lâchaient pas. Toshiro vint le tirer de là pour lui transmettre les compliments de son équipe toute entière. Il avait admiré la façon magistrale qu'il avait eu de tenir tête à Treize.

Il finit par tous leur souhaiter bonne nuit et monta directement à l'étage. Duo était resté un moment avec lui puis était parti devant se coucher. Avec ce qui venait de se passer, l'ambiance de la fête était retombée comme un soufflé.

Treize avait définitivement fichu en l'air le mariage.

Tous les participants étaient donc en train de se disperser dans le manoir pour rejoindre leurs lits. Murray, Alasdair et Peter, le père de Trowa, avaient signalé que le rangement se ferait le lendemain. Le mot d'ordre avait été de simplement correctement ranger et mettre au frais toutes les denrées périssables.

Heero avait aidé comme tout le monde, après que Bruce lui ait placé une attelle pour maintenir son poignet. Il devait rejoindre son mari pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien avant toutes choses. Son nouveau traitement semblait parfaitement agir, selon Quatre qui l'avait rassuré mais il avait besoin de s'en assurer lui même. Il devait aussi lui parler. Il estimait qu'il lui devait au minimum des excuses pour l'avoir frappé.

Duo se trouvait dans la salle de bains attenante à sa chambre et se donnait de lents coups de brosse, l'air absent, dans ses pensées, assis sur le rebord de la baignoire.

Il ne réagit même pas à son entrée.

- Je suis désolé. S'excusa Heero, qui alla s'adosser contre le mur, le regard ailleurs. Pour ce qui s'est passé, lorsque j'ai voulu t'empêcher de faire du mal à Dorothy.

Il était tard ou tôt, cela dépendait du point de vue selon lequel on se plaçait. Quatre heures du matin.

Il n'était pas excessivement fier de lui, loin de là et il était surtout très fatigué. Non qu'il avait envie d'expédier ses excuses mais il avait du mal à réfléchir avec clarté.

- En réalité, je ne sais pas quoi dire, Duo. J'ai fait ce qui semblait être le mieux sur le moment. Jamais je n'aurais pensé avoir à te frapper. Ajouta-t-il lorsqu'il nota le silence et le manque de réaction de son mari.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Heero, j'aurais fait la même chose si j'avais été dans ton cas. J'en suis quitte pour un bon gros bleu, on ne va pas en faire une affaire d'état.

La voix avait été lasse, presque un murmure. Duo ne le regardait pas, se brossait les cheveux de la main droite avec des gestes mécaniques et la gauche reposait sur sa cuisse, inerte.

Heero s'élança pour le prendre contre lui. Il avait envie de hurler sa tristesse et sa colère. Tout ce qu'il n'avait pas pu faire à l'extérieur et qu'il avait retenu. Il le serra avec force dans ses bras avec un gémissement, ne put s'empêcher de déposer des baisers sur son visage avant de l'embrasser comme un fou. La brosse tomba sur le sol. Duo lui rendait son étreinte et son baiser avec une force désespérée.

Le jeune sculpteur sut à ce moment précis que Treize avait réussi à atteindre son but, à le fragiliser.

- Pardon ! Pardon ! Bredouilla-t-il le coeur écrasé par la peine, tandis qu'il le berçait. Je suis tellement désolé que tu aies dû subir cela, lutin ! Tellement désolé !

Lui qui avait voulu le préserver de la cruauté de cet homme, lui qui avait voulu le tenir éloigné de sa noirceur, avait échoué.

- Pourquoi est-il ainsi ? Demanda Duo, sur un ton de voix si triste que son mari ne l'en berça que davantage. Pourquoi considère-t-il les gens comme de vulgaires bibelots sans valeur ? Comme de la marchandise ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que Dorothy et toi subissiez toute cette saloperie ?

Si Duo n'en voulait pas à Dorothy, s'il avait compris qu'elle n'avait été, pendant des années qu'un instrument, y compris lorsqu'elle se trouvait avec lui, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Pourquoi et comment quelqu'un pouvait-il utiliser, brimer, manipuler, utiliser, léser, humilier, briser un être humain de la sorte, cela le dépassait.

Lui qui était si généreux et désintéressé était incapable de comprendre cela. Que des êtres d'un tel sadisme pouvaient encore exister et dispenser autant de souffrance autour d'eux.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi Treize est comme ça, lutin. J'ai longtemps cherché une raison à son comportement et je n'ai pas trouvé. J'en suis simplement arrivé à me dire qu'il y avait des gens qui étaient ainsi faits. Des gens qui avaient besoin de faire du mal aux autres. Sans doute font-ils cela pour se sentir exister. Répondit Heero, qui lui caressa les cheveux. Personnellement, aujourd'hui, après l'avoir craint, l'avoir haï, il m'est devenu indifférent et j'ai pitié de son manque de discernement. L'amour existe et il ne le connaît pas. Treize est vide, Duo. Il n'est que vide et néant. Il n'aime pas et personne ne l'aime en réalité. Il n'inspire que des sentiments négatifs à tout ceux qu'il rencontre.

Treize avait si profondément affecté son mari que le jeune sculpteur avait la sensation de voir ce dernier s'enfoncer dans les méandres des eaux noires de son esprit à toute allure et s'étouffer.

Le regard violet était complètement perdu.

Il le berça un long moment tandis que les doigts de Duo se raccrochaient à ses côtés

- Je suis fatigué et j'ai un peu mal au dos. Dit ensuite Duo, qui se sentait apaisé, la joue posée contre la sienne. Et je ne suis pas le seul à être fatigué, velours. Une bonne nuit de sommeil devrait nous faire du bien à tous les deux. Allons nous coucher. Demain sera un autre jour.

- Allons nous mettre au chaud sous la couette. Répondit Heero avec un petit sourire.

Une fois couchés, ils se réfugièrent l'un contre l'autre et Duo l'enserra dans ses bras.

- Tu as été magnifique, là dehors. Murmura-t-il, la joue posée dans ses cheveux.

- Je t'ai frappé, lutin. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je qualifierais de magnifique. Répondit Heero, amer.

Duo ne répondit pas mais émit un léger soupir puis se recula un peu avant de lui désigner le côté droit de son visage où un bleu se voyait tout le long de sa mâchoire.

- Bisou. Dit-il simplement.

Heero se redressa, se pencha, pressa très doucement ses lèvres sur le bord de sa mâchoire et au moment où il allait y déposer un second baiser, son mari tourna la tête pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Ils s'embrassèrent avec lenteur, étroitement serrés l'un contre l'autre, comme pour se rassurer. Comme s'ils venaient de s'éveiller d'un long sommeil peuplé de rêves agités.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir combien je suis si fier de toi, Heero. Immensément fier. Tu lui as fait face. Tu as pendant des années, été la victime de cet homme et tu as dominé la terreur qu'il t'inspirait. Murmura Duo, qui caressait les cheveux de son mari et celui-ci se sentait bien, en paix. Tu étais mort de peur pour nous et tu as pourtant été celui qui a démontré son courage sur l'ensemble des personnes présentes. Tu as retourné la situation et tu l'as battu à son propre jeu. Grands dieux, tu as été jusqu'à te mettre contre son arme et il n'a rien fait ! Tu t'es attiré le respect des hommes de Toshiro, des hommes qui vivent dans des conditions dangereuses toute l'année, et tu me dis que tu n'étais pas magnifique ?

Heero ne répondit pas et se mit sur le dos avant de regarder le plafond, le dos de sa main posée sur le front, pensif. Il ne se voyait pas comme un homme courageux. Ce qu'il avait fait, il l'avait fait parce que cela avait été nécessaire. Il y avait des moments dans sa vie où il fallait agir dans l'urgence, sans pour autant perdre son sang froid.

Il sentit Duo se déplacer avec un peu de mal, ôta sa main et tourna la tête pour la soulever.

- Ne bouges pas, tu as mal au dos. Dit-il légèrement grondeur puis il sourit devant le regard de chien battu que prit son mari et ouvrit son bras. Allez viens là.

Duo vint confortablement s'installer contre lui et ils ne bougèrent plus.

- Je t'aime. Murmura le jeune homme, qui sentait le sommeil le gagner.

- Je t'aime. Dors. Répondit son mari, qui se tourna un peu vers lui.

Il déposa un baiser sur son front, repoussa un peu les mèches qui étaient retombées sur son visage, du bout des doigts, et laissa reposer sa main sur le côté de sa tête.

Il se sentait différent, avait gagné en assurance. Cette dernière barrière qui demeurait et qui le bloquait avait enfin disparu. Il n'éprouvait plus de colère, n'avait plus peur de Treize et celui-ci l'avait constaté.

Ils étaient réellement devenus des ennemis.

Duo s'endormit, épuisé, tandis qu'il demeurait encore éveillé. Il était pourtant fatigué mais n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Les évènements de la journée se succédaient dans son esprit à toute allure. Il revint en particulier sur ceux qui venaient d'avoir lieu.

Un détail retint son attention. Détail qui lui fit porter sa main à sa poitrine et respirer profondément. Son coeur avait fait un bond lorsque la lumière s'était faite dans son esprit.

Il faillit jaillir de son lit et se retint, une main posée sur le matelas, les paupières battantes.

Un vertige venait de le saisir et il tachycardait. Il dut attendre que son coeur se calme. Ce n'était pas le moment, il y avait urgence.

Il glissa ensuite sur le côté avec précautions, après avoir soulevé la tête de son mari et l'avoir déposé sur un oreiller. Puis il sortit du lit en douceur, enfila son bas de pyjama, sa chemise et prit ses chaussons à la main. Il sortit sur la pointe des pieds et referma silencieusement la porte de la chambre derrière lui.

Il devait trouver Milliardo et son beau-père pour qu'ils joignent Toshiro. Treize venait de faire une fausse sortie.

Il tenait à Dorothy et avait changé de cible. Elle était celle qu'il voulait maintenant récupérer. Pour ensuite se venger de lui en tuant toutes les personnes qu'il aimait et sans doute commencer par Duo.

Treize Khusrenada n'avait pas de sentiments. Il ne voulait pas d'une personne parce qu'il éprouvait des sentiments affectueux ou d'amour pour elle, il voulait d'une personne parce qu'elle lui plaisait comme un bel objet. Hors les belles choses, il les collectionnait et s'il y avait quelque chose qu'il détestait par dessus tout, c'était qu'on lui prenne ou qu'on lui détériore l'un de ces objets.

Il voulait maintenant récupérer cet objet, Dorothy, tout comme il avait voulu le faire pour lui. Simplement pour une question de principe et il allait lui faire payer ses menaces.

Il avait l'intention de détruire toutes les personnes qui comptaient pour Heero parce qu'il avait eu l'affront de lui enlever ce bien, de lui tenir tête et de l'humilier devant témoin. On ne le rabaissait pas impunément.

Heero le connaissait plus que bien. Cet homme avait un étrange sens de l'honneur. Il comptait le venger en le lavant dans le sang.

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, beaucoup de personnes avaient du mal à dormir. La première personne qu'il réussit à trouver fut Toshiro qui se restaurait à la cuisine.

- Tes hommes sont couchés ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton urgent.

Toshiro avala précipitamment sa bouchée, toussota, surpris.

- Tu n'étais pas couché, Heero-kun ? Lui demanda-t-il.

L'emploi du petit nom amical était normal lorsqu'ils se trouvaient entre eux. Toshiro se le permettait lorsqu'il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'eux ou lorsqu'il ne se trouvait qu'en présence de Milliardo, Quatre ou Wu Fei. Ils se connaissaient tous depuis bien trop longtemps pour ne pas se tutoyer.

- Si mais... peu importe ! Alors, tes hommes ? Insista Heero, qui avait l'air un peu trop nerveux au goût de celui qui n'était autre que son cousin germain.

Toshiro était le fils de son oncle Ryôichi, le frère de sa mère. Ils n'avaient qu'un an d'écart.

- Ils viennent de partir dans leurs quartiers. Répondit Toshiro, qui avait les sourcils froncés. Que se passe-t-il ?

- Va les chercher et retrouve moi dans l'entrée. On va avoir de la visite. Treize n'a jamais eu l'intention de partir d'ici. Tel que je le connais, il a dû faire poster des hommes à lui un peu partout autour du bâtiment maintenant. Lui annonça son cousin qui fit demi-tour et ouvrit la porte. c'est sa façon de procéder. Je la connais bien pour l'avoir suivi sur un bon nombre des expéditions punitives qu'il menait envers ses ennemis personnels. Ca l'amusait de me traîner partout, lors de ces sorties, je ne servais pas que d'amusement pour lui ou certains de ses hommes, il m'utilisait aussi comme tueur.

Toshiro le fixa comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois de sa vie et Heero secoua la tête.

- Il y a encore beaucoup de choses que je n'ai raconté à personne, y compris à mon frère, Toshi. Dit-il d'un ton bref avant de faire un pas vers le couloir. Je vais aller voir si je trouve du monde par là.

- Vas dans le bureau du père de Duo. Tu le trouveras avec ses frères et ses beaux-frères. Mil est avec eux. Ils avaient tous besoin de parler de ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure. Lui dit Toshiro, qui avait jeté son sandwich entamé sur la table pour sortir à sa suite.

Le petit groupe d'hommes fatigués, qui étaient en train de faire le point sur ce qui était arrivé un peu plus tôt, entendit plus qu'il ne vit la porte de la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient s'ouvrir à la volée. Elle alla claquer contre le mur.

Ils se retournèrent dans un même ensemble pour voir Heero, en pantalon de pyjama noir, avec une simple chemise enfilée à la hâte et ouverte, faire irruption dans le bureau de Murray, échevelé et essoufflé.

Il s'arrêta, ignora leurs regards surpris.

- Treize a précisé qu'il se trouvait hors du territoire de Sank. Il a donc les coudées franches pour tenter n'importe quelle action. Il n'est pas venu ici seul et a très certainement des hommes à sa solde qui devaient déjà se trouver ici lorsqu'il est venu tout à l'heure. Leur révéla-t-il d'une traite.

- Comment ? S'exclama Donald, ébahi et en colère. Mais je pensais que nous en avions fini avec ce malade !

- Loin de là, Donald. Il a raison. Dit Milliardo, qui se pinça le haut du nez avec deux doigts. Il va falloir appeler les forces de l'ordre. Nous ne possédons pas assez d'hommes pour maintenir une défense potable et nous avons des femmes et des enfants dans cette maison. Sans parler de votre mère.

- Je les appelle tout de suite. Dit Alasdair, qui sortit son portable et commença à composer un numéro.

- Appelle plutôt directement Calum, Al. Se faire déranger à cette heure-ci par toi n'est pas ce qui l'ennuie, bien au contraire. Il saura qui contacter et réunir en moins d'une heure. Lui suggéra Murray, qui avait fait le tour du bureau pour rejoindre Heero le plus rapidement possible. En particulier son groupe d'intervention qui sera ici plus rapidement que n'importe qui d'autre.

- Nous ne disposons même pas d'une heure ! S'exclama désespérément Heero, qui secoua la tête. Vous ne comprenez toujours pas ce qu'est cet homme. Au delà de ce qu'il paraît être, il est autrement plus complexe. Il est le représentant et le membre le plus influent d'une des plus grandes familles de son pays. Il a un sens excessivement poussé de la notion de vendetta et elle s'applique dans son pays !

Il cessa de parler un instant, haletant, baissa la tête et tituba jusqu'à un fauteuil pour aller prendre appui au dossier de celui-ci, avec une grimace. Sa main droite vint se poser au niveau de sa poitrine.

Il la laissa brusquement retomber, tenta de saisir le haut de son bras gauche avec sa main droite d'un geste maladroit et ses jambes plièrent brusquement sous lui.

- Heero ! S'exclama Milliardo. Murray, vous êtes plus près de lui, faites le asseoir. Je lui prépare son médicament.

- Heero, tu n'aurais pas dû t'agiter de cette façon ! Déclara, Murray, très inquiet, qui le rattrapa de justesse. Viens t'asseoir.

Milliardo remplit un verre d'eau pendant que Murray l'installait dans le fauteuil.

- Essaie de te détendre. Respire. Lui dit le père de Duo. Rassure toi nous ne sommes pas démunis face à ce que nous réserve cet homme.

Peter, le père de Trowa, était parti en catastrophe chercher Bruce, tandis que le second Peter de la famille, le frère d'Ellie, allait chercher une couverture.

Heero était de plus en plus essoufflé et les vagues douleurs qu'il ressentait dans son bras gauche, sur la partie gauche de son visage, notamment sa mâchoire et son dos, s'accentuaient.

- Je me suis engagé, en mon propre nom, à lui nuire s'il approchait qui que ce soit, mais il considère que je fais partie intégrante de ce clan. Balbutia-t-il, la tête appuyée contre le dossier du fauteuil.

Cette sensation d'urgence qu'il ressentait depuis plusieurs minutes déjà et qui avait commencé dans la chambre, augmentait avec cet écrasement qu'il éprouvait au niveau de la poitrine. Il devait tout dire, il ne disposait que peu de temps et il le savait.

Treize n'allait pas le tuer de sa main mais il allait tout de même y arriver par un autre moyen et sans fournir le moindre effort.

Les hommes autour de lui voyaient une légère cyanose s'installer autour de ses lèvres, des ailes de son nez, au bout de ses doigts. Il s'oxygénait mal.

- Il va venir au nom du sien m'affronter et pour récupérer celle que je lui ai enlevé. Il va respecter le code d'honneur et la loi du sang jusqu'au bout ! Reprit-il avant de se redresser légèrement. Il vient pour commettre un massacre et ne repartira que lorsque plus rien ici ne respirera ! Tout ceci par ma faute ! Ma faute !

- Ne t'énerve pas. Tu n'arrives déjà pas à respirer normalement. Lui dit Milliardo, qui le repoussa doucement au fond de son fauteuil.

Il lui donna l'une de ses petites pilules. Quatre lui en avait fourni un tube, en prévision ainsi qu'à Murray et à Toshiro. Il avait eu un pressentiment.

Il ne s'était pas trompé.

Heero réussit à l'avaler avec un peu d'eau après s'y être repris à plusieurs reprises, puis demeura, les yeux clos, la tête tournée sur le côté. Il reprenait lentement son souffle. Murray tenait sa main valide entre les siennes. Une main trop fraîche, presque froide. Son front était plissé par l'inquiétude.

Il était le seul, avec Milliardo, Quatre, Wu Fei et Toshiro à savoir ce qu'avait Heero.

Peter, le frère d'Ellie, était revenu avec la couverture et il recouvrit le jeune sculpteur avec précautions.

- Merci. Souffa le jeune homme.

- Repose toi. Lui dit-il avec un sourire affectueux avant de poser une main sur sa joue et de presser ses lèvres sur son front.

- Pas encore. Murmura Heero, qui tourna son regard vers son frère. Mil.

Le jeune souverain s'approcha et se pencha vers lui, une fois que Peter lui ait cédé la place.

- Mil, j'ai averti Toshi. Il attend avec ses hommes dans le hall d'entrée. Articula le jeune sculpteur, qui avait toujours le souffle un peu court, avant d'avoir un pâle sourire. Allons, grand frère. Cesse de t'inquiéter.

Milliardo posa sa main au centre du torse de Heero. Il pouvait sentir sous celle-ci les battements irréguliers de ce coeur malade qui les inquiétait depuis si longtemps.

Il paraissait calme mais il était terrifié. Son frère n'avait pas fait de crise aussi importante depuis très longtemps.

Il avait eu un souffle au coeur, enfant, ce qui en soit n'était pas bien grave. Cela ne l'avait jamais empêché de faire du sport et de courir les garçons lorsqu'il en avait eu l'âge.

Les choses avaient commencé à se gâter avec Treize. Celui-ci avait fatigué son coeur avec la drogue. Le souffle au coeur s'était transformé en quelque chose de beaucoup plus important, lorsqu'une déchirure s'était effectuée au niveau de l'un des ventricules.

Rien qui ne soit pas opérable mais Heero avait toujours refusé l'intervention. Son envie de vivre n'avait pas été, à l'époque, aussi puissante qu'aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui il avait rencontré Duo et il avait changé d'avis. Il s'était dit qu'il devait trouver une occasion de lui en parler avant de se faire opérer. Il ne savait simplement pas quand le lui dire. Il avait peur de le soumettre à un stress inutile avec son épilepsie.

- Je me doutais qu'à un moment ou un autre je finirais par venir m'occuper de toi, Heero. Soupira Bruce, l'air résigné. Ce coeur te pose problème on dirait.

- Ne dites rien à Darren. L'implora Heero, tandis qu'il ouvrait sa sacoche et sortait son stéthoscope.

- Il va bien falloir que tu lui dises un jour. Déclara platement le médecin, réaliste. Tu as de la chance qu'il n'ait encore rien remarqué et surtout d'avoir pu faire l'amour sans aucun problème. C'est surtout ça qui me surprend.

Il l'ausculta pendant qu'autour d'eux l'agitation se faisait et que les mesures étaient prises.

- Déjà eu des crises importantes comme celle-ci ? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Une fois ou deux fois, il y a longtemps. Murmura Heero.

- Heero, je suis sérieux. Il y a une réalité à laquelle tu vas devoir faire face. C'est celle de l'opération et très rapidement. C'est à dire dans l'immédiat. Comprends-tu ? Dit-il avant de poser un index sur les lèvres bleues de son malade pour l'empêcher de parler. Ne parle pas trop, contente toi d'un oui ou d'un non pour la réponse.

- Oui. Répondit le jeune sculpteur.

- Tu as fourni trop d'efforts, trop sollicité ton muscle cardiaque ces derniers temps, surtout avec l'activité sexuelle que vous avez dû avoir tous les deux. Le stress de tout à l'heure est ce qui a déclenché cette crise. Expliqua calmement Bruce.

Il releva la tête vers son oncle qui se trouvait toujours à leurs côtés.

- Il faudrait l'installer plus confortablement. Il respire mal et assis de cette façon, il n'est pas dans les meilleures conditions pour se reposer ne serait-ce qu'un minimum. Serait-il possible de faire amener un matelas ici ? Dit-il avant de regarder autour de lui puis indiqua un petit espace vers les étagères de la bibliothèque. L'installer par là bas serait bien.

Murray accepta et les laissa un moment.

Il demanda à Milliardo si son frère avait déjà pris quelque chose et celui-ci répondit par l'affirmative.

Il soupira et commença à préparer le nécessaire. Cela ne suffirait pas. Il était urgent d'amener Heero dans un centre hospitalier pour le faire opérer. Il allait devoir lui faire une injection en attendant.

- Ça va piquer un peu. Avertit Bruce, juste avant d'enfoncer l'aiguille dans la saignée du coude.

Le manque de réaction de Heero lui fit lever les yeux un instant. Ce dernier respirait bouche ouverte, le regard fixé sur le vide sous ses paupières à demi abaissées. Il retira l'aiguille, pressa longuement sur la petite plaie occasionnée par celle-ci avec un morceau de coton.

- Oncle Murray. Appela-t-il, très calme.

Son oncle, qui était revenu avec un petit matelas d'appoint déposa ce dernier à l'emplacement prévu puis s'approcha.

- Il faut le faire évacuer. Le plus rapidement possible sera le mieux. Sinon il ne tiendra pas. Déclara le jeune médecin, pendant qu'il rangeait ses affaires. Je vais le mettre sous oxygène, en attendant, pour le soulager. J'ai ce qu'il me faut dans la voiture. Encore une chance que madame Carson en ait besoin assez régulièrement, j'ai toujours une bouteille de secours.

- On ne peut pas le faire évacuer, Bruce. Le lieutenant Yuy vient de nous avertir qu'il était impossible de sortir de la maison. Dit son père, qui répondit pour son frère.

Bruce releva la tête.

- Nous sommes encerclés, fiston. Expliqua calmement Donald, en réponse à son regard surpris. Il y a des hommes, là dehors. Un bon paquet semblerait-il et ils ne sont venus que pour nous faire la peau. Simplement parce que Heero a menacé leur chef de mort s'il touchait à un seul de nos cheveux.

Le jeune médecin referma la bouche, qu'il avait laissée ouverte sous la stupéfaction. Il digéra l'information, manqua d'exploser, puis inspira pour reprendre son sang froid.

- Heero mourra si nous ne l'emmenons pas dans un centre hospitalier. Il doit se faire opérer. Déclara-t-il d'un ton ferme. Alors débrouillez-vous pour faire le ménage, là dehors, déblayez moi ça !

Il secoua la tête devant leurs regards ébahis.

- Je sais, ne me regardez pas comme ça, je suis médecin je ne devrais pas parler de cette façon, respect de la vie humaine, serment d'Hippocrate et tout le toutim. Là je m'en fous, j'essaie de limiter la casse. S'il y en a qui veulent aller au casse pipe qu'ils y aillent après tout. Dit-il, sur un ton irrité. Je parle des gars qui sont dehors. Ils ont leur métier, j'ai le mien, on est pas exactement compatibles donc je n'ai pas non plus d'états d'âmes. Je les soignerais quand ils seront à terre. Ils ont choisi leur boulot. Faites simplement en sorte que ce soit réglé en moins d'une heure. S'il y a des survivants après, je me débrouillerais. Je vais surtout essayer de maintenir tout ceux qui sont ici en bon état et de garder Heero en vie le plus longtemps possible. Ensuite ce sera le transport d'urgence par air jusqu'à Glasgow pour lui.

Finalement il laissa éclater sa colère. Il détestait perdre, en particulier contre la mort et détestait l'idée qu'il allait perdre un homme qui en quelques minutes, là, dehors, sous ses yeux, avait réussi quelque chose d'extraordinaire. Un homme qui en quelques minutes avait acquis toute son admiration et son estime en empêchant à plusieurs personnes d'être blessées ou tuées.

- Mais ma parole, après Règlements de comptes à OK Corral, c'est Apocalypse Now ! Eclata-t-il avant de jeter son stéthoscope dans sa sacoche dans un mouvement de rage. Je vis dans un monde de fous ! Cet homme va mourir parce que... quoi en réalité ? Un malade mental veut sa vengeance ? Fais chier quoi ! C'est de la brave merde ce raisonnement à la con ! S'il veut tant une guéguerre, il n'a qu'à, je ne sais pas moi, construire des robots et aller se battre dans l'espace tiens ! Au moins il se fera exploser la gueule en silence !

L'ensemble de ceux qui se trouvaient dans la pièce avaient blêmi devant la vérité concernant Heero et comprenaient la colère du jeune médecin. Ils étaient réduis à l'impuissance le concernant.

- Dire que je n'ai jamais voulu insister lorsqu'il refusait de faire cette opération il y a quelques années ! Gémit Milliardo, qui tangua avant de se rattraper au mur. J'aurais dû !

- Ce n'est pas le moment de perdre le nord, Mil. Ressaisis toi. Dit doucement une voix près de lui. Fais le pour ton frère. C'est l'ami qui te parle, pas le subordonné.

Le jeune souverain releva la tête pour rencontrer le regard bleu gris amical de Toshiro.

- Excusez moi. Je vais prendre l'air une courte seconde. Dit-il sur un ton malaisé, avant de sortir de la pièce.

Le silence s'installa une courte seconde avant qu'une autre voix ne s'élève de nouveau.

- Il me faut de l'aide pour vider tout ce que j'ai dans ma voiture qui se trouve dans le garage, en espérant que celui-ci n'est pas envahi par la vermine. Avec la chance qu'on a en ce moment, je sens qu'on va en avoir ! Dit Bruce qui se leva, l'air sombre.

- Oiseau de mauvais augure. Grommela son père.

- Papa, je ne plaisante pas.

Les regards du père et du fils plongèrent l'un dans l'autre. Il s'y lisait, chez l'un comme chez l'autre, toute l'affection qu'ils pouvaient éprouver l'un pour l'autre. Donald soupira avant de venir le prendre par les épaules.

- Je viens te donner un coup de main. Lui dit-il.

- Je viens avec vous. Mes hommes sont en place, je suis ici pour superviser et donner un coup de main à la préparation des lieux. Proposa Toshiro, qui se trouvait près de son cousin.

- Je reviens, Heero. Dit Bruce, qui se pencha sur son malade.

Celui-ci avait été installé sur son matelas et semblait somnoler. Il ouvrit les yeux et hocha lentement la tête.

Ils sortirent tous les trois.

****Juan Sanchez Villa Lobos Ramirez **: personnage de fiction incarné par sir Sean Connery à l'écran dans Highlander, le film (le premier) il s'agit de cet homme haut en couleur, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire^^, qui est vêtu d'un pourpoint et d'une culotte rouges avec un grand chapeau à rebords à plume et qui porte la moustache et la mouche (petite touffe de poils sous la lèvre inférieure). En gros, le papa de Duo présente, selon Treize, une assez forte ressemblance avec sir Connery.

C'est un peu voulu ^^

**Pancarte déposée près d'une casquette de guide sur une table boiteuse, à la sortie du vieux musée : **

Le musée est ouvert de neuf heures à dix huit heures sans discontinuer.

Conversation entre deux des stagiaires du musée qui est pour le moment tranquille (il s'agit de deux jeunes hommes un peu timides)

(Arrivée de l'un, sourire. Il a les yeux bleus et de courts cheveux bruns en bataille - mince ça rappelle quelque chose ^^)

- Fàilte (Bienvenue)

(Prend place près de son collègue, lui rend son sourire. Lui a de très beaux cheveux châtains, très longs, rassemblés en une belle tresse et un regard des plus inhabituels, d'un bleu un peu violet.)

- Madainn Mhath (bonjour)

(Petit silence gêné, quelques minutes passent. ils s'observent en catimini et visiblement l'un comme l'autre se plaisent. Beaucoup.)

- Ciamar a tha sibh ? (comment allez-vous ?)

(Tente timidement l'un.)

- Tha mi gu math, Tapadh leibh (je vais bien, merci)

(Répond le second)

Après cette édifiante conversation, les deux jeunes gens sont malheureusement contraints d'aller travailler chacun de leur côté. En kilt ^^. Mais se retrouvent le soir à la sortie et finalement boivent un pot ensembles, en pantalon, et oh surprise, découvrent qu'ils sont capables d'aligner plus de trois mots lors d'une conversation.

Les jours qui suivirent furent largement plus agréables, les contacts également et il s'avéra qu'après un dîner chez l'un, la soirée s'acheva au cinéma "au lion d'Or" (au lit on dort - oui bon d'accord mauvais jeu de mots et en plus ils n'ont pas dormi :p)

Comme quoi il semblerait que la jupe ne fait pas tout le charme d'un homme et que ce n'était visiblement pas la rondeur de leurs mollets qu'ils admiraient chez l'un comme chez l'autre xD

Venez nombreux.

A bientôt :)


	10. Règlements de comptes

**Disclaimers **: Gundam Wing et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Il se trouve par contre des satellites qui sont venus se greffer aux personnages originaux qui eux m'appartiennent et qui sont ici pour, je l'espère, votre plus grand plaisir.

**Genre **: Fic à chapitres. Yaoi et autres couples divers, comme dans la vie quoi :)

**Résumé** : Ah, l'art. Le sourire de la Joconde... euh, de Heero. La fantaisie de Duo qui s'exprime à travers ses oeuvres et l'amour, oui. Oh lala ! comme dirait l'autre. Avec tout ça un soupçon de couleur, une pincée de créativité, des pinceaux, une palette et zou, ça donne un tableau aux mille teintes extrêmement bavard.

Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé de gentils compliments et mots, beaucoup beaucoup de hugs et bises.

Encore et toujours bonne lecture :)

**Chap 10.**

**Règlements de comptes.**

L'agitation était à son comble dans le manoir et les instructions avaient été données par tous les aînés de la famille qui s'étaient répartis les tâches.

Les deux Peter, Barton et Collins, s'étaient chargés d'aller réveiller toutes les personnes susceptibles de pouvoir les aider, entre autres Trowa, Wu Fei, Quatre, les jumeaux Maxwell et tous les jeunes de leur génération.

Ils préférèrent laisser dormir Duo et le réveiller au dernier moment. Ils tenaient surtout à lui éviter tout stress inutile

Dès qu'ils furent tirés de leur sommeil, qui pour certains venait tout juste de s'amorcer, la jeune génération reçut ses instructions et sauta dans ses vêtements, pour à son tour aller réveiller tout le monde.

Tous allaient se répartir dans la vaste habitation et récupérer toutes les personnes qui s'y trouvaient, épouses, enfants, pour les diriger vers la salle de bal qui était la pièce la plus grande pour accueillir tout le monde.

Rassembler toutes les habitants du manoir en un seul endroit était encore la seule meilleure garantie de protection qu'il était possible de leur offrir, d'autant que cette immense pièce se situait à l'étage et était bien moins aisément accessible que n'importe quelle autre pièce dans toute autre partie du bâtiment.

Pour y parvenir il fallait une échelle de pompiers où des cordes. Ils voyaient mal comment les hommes de Treize pourraient y accéder de l'extérieur.

Ceci était une précaution à laquelle les trois frères avaient pensé. Il y avait toujours une possibilité pour que des mercenaires tentent de se faufiler à l'intérieur par d'autres moyens mais ils avaient sécurisés tous les accès possibles autrement et les portes principales étaient blindés. Il y avait des sécurités aux fenêtres et un excellent système d'alarme qui se déclencherait à la moindre effraction.

On ne laissait pas une habitation de cette taille, inoccupée la moitié de l'année et bourrée d'antiquités, impunément à la merci des voleurs. Murray avait fait en sorte que sa demeure résiste un minimum au vol.

Ils bénéficiaient donc d'une sécurité relative.

Il espérait simplement qu'elle tiendrait face à d'autres types d'agression et que leurs agresseurs ne feraient pas appel à des explosifs. Là ils ne pourraient pas faire grand chose.

Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps d'achever leurs préparatifs que le premier coup de feu se faisait entendre à l'extérieur qui fit sursauter tout le monde dans la salle de bal.

Aussitôt suivi d'un autre.

Les hommes de Toshiro avaient engagé le feu contre leurs assaillants.

Trowa était, de son côté de la salle, en train d'aménager un coin repos avec des matelas récupérés sur les lits en hâte, aidé de son compagnon, de quelques mamans et d'adolescents. Quatre qui se trouvaient à l'autre extrémité avec Milliardo, finissait de repousser les quelques tables qui avaient été montées pour faire plus de place, avec d'autres personnes. Tout le monde avait sursauté lorsque les coups de feu s'étaient faits entendre.

Il y eut quelques cris de frayeur chez les enfants. Les mères, qui n'étaient pas très rassurées pour tout ceux qui étaient en train de protéger la maison, dissimulèrent leur peur et s'employèrent de les calmer.

- Je descend voir ce qui se passe. Lança Trowa, avant de se diriger d'un pas décidé vers la porte.

- Nous venons avec toi. Dit Quatre, qui vint le rejoindre, suivi de Milliardo.

- Trowa ! L'appela Wu Fei.

Trowa s'arrêta pour se retouner. Son compagnon s'avança vers lui de quelques pas, eut une hésitation et lui tendit simplement la main avec un petit sourire. Le regard noir était empli d'anxiété.

- Trowa fait attention. Lui dit sa mère, le regard inquiet. Je te connais, tu ne vas pas simplement voir ce qui se passe, tu vas mettre ton grain de sel.

- Mil, Quatre, faites attention à vous là dehors, si jamais vous sortez. Ajouta un adolescent qui s'était approché avec une petite fille accrochée à sa main.

Tout un groupe de jeunes et d'enfants étaient autour des trois jeunes gens. Milliardo ne put s'empêcher de prendre une petite fille dans ses bras et de lui chatouiller le nez. Quatre s'était accroupi près d'un garçonnet qui avait son pouce dans la bouche.

Il y eut quelques recommandations lancées par les uns et les autres qui leur parvinrent de toute la salle.

Les trois jeunes finirent par se diriger vers la porte après leur avoir assuré qu'ils seraient prudents et que tout iraient bien.

- Prends soin d'eux, mon dragon. Murmura Trowa à Wu Fei.

Il désigna, un peu plus loin, les sabres et les épées qui étaient accrochées au mur.

- Ils n'ont pas toujours été ici pour la décoration. Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut pour te défendre. Ajouta-t-il avant de se pencher pour déposer un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

Il lui adressa ensuite un sourire rassurant avant de sortir.

Le regard papillonnant, Duo était redressé sur son lit.

Il n'était pas fou, il avait bien entendu des coups de feu. La première fois, il avait ouvert un oeil, à moitié réveillé, avait bâillé.

La seconde il avait sursauté et son bâillement s'était interrompu.

Il s'assit complètement, fit pivoter ses jambes pour poser ses pieds sur le parquet avant d'avoir un petit frisson, encore engourdi. Le bois était frais. Il tendit la main pour saisir un pantalon d'entraînement noir qu'il avait amené en guise de bas de pyjama et qu'il avait placé au pied du lit.

Il ne portait jamais de pyjama et se présenter le lendemain, au petit déjeuner, le derrière à l'air aurait fait désordre.

Un autre coup de feu, très net, très clair, retentit sous sa fenêtre. Il sursauta violemment, pivota la tête, le coeur battant, le regard agrandi.

Son regard tomba sur le lit. Il sourcilla. Heero n'était plus là. A l'extérieur de la chambre, dans le couloir, il pouvait entendre crier des ordres.

Cétait la voix de stentor de son oncle Alasdair et il entendit son père qui lui répondait. Son oncle avait pris son ton d'officier, sec et cassant.

- Bordel ! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ! S'exclama-t-il avant de bondir sur ses pieds.

La dernière fois que son oncle avait employé ce ton en sa présence, il avait douze ans et ils avaient été agressés en plein New York. Son père avait failli perdre la vie pour une stupide histoire politique à cause de terroristes et sa mère était devenue à moitié folle. Son oncle leur avait sauvé la vie grâce à sa présence d'esprit et à ses réflexes.

Enfin, pas seulement. Les jumeaux et lui avaient légèrement contribué à les sortir du pétrin. Une des raisons pour laquelle leur mère avait fait une monumentale crise de nerfs.

Il s'habilla en quatrième vitesse, fonça vers son armoire, l'esprit en ébullition, la gorge serrée par l'angoisse, saisi d'un mauvais pressentiment. Heero n'était pas près de lui et il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait excepté une chose. Lorsque son oncle avait ce ton de voix, il y avait danger immédiat et ce n'était pas le moment de réfléchir.

Le nez dans l'armoire, il dénicha deux étuis noirs pourvus de sangles, une ceinture large d'aspect un peu bizarre les examina une courte seconde, pensif, se décida à les prendre puis jeta le tout sur le sol derrière lui. Il récupéra un pull fin à coll roulé noir, hésita entre une paire de chaussures ordinaires et sa vieille paire de chaussure de boxe française puis prit la seconde paire de chaussure.

Autant qu'il soit à son aise dans des chaussures souples et adaptées s'il devait se battre. Il enfila pull et chaussure le plus rapidement possible, se fit une raison pour ses cheveux. Il les laisserait libres. Pas le temps de faire une tresse.

Une fois prêt, il mit ses lunettes et sortit de la chambre en coup de vent et manqua de percuter le frère de sa mère qui arrivait en sens inverse au pas de course.

- Ça va ? Lui demanda Peter qui posa une main sur son épaule et qui était hors d'haleine. Je venais te chercher justement. Ce sont les coups de feu qui t'ont réveillé ?

- Oui. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, oncle Pete ? S'inquiéta le jeune homme.

Son oncle lui expliqua en quelques mots mais omit de lui parler de l'état de santé de son mari. Le visage de son neveu se durcit au fur et à mesure qu'il entendait ce que son oncle lui disait.

- Il faut que j'aille voir ta mère. Je crains qu'elle n'ait elle aussi entendu les coups de feu et qu'elle ne soit quelque part réfugiée dans sa chambre. Soupira Peter, dont le regard se voila de tristesse.

- Seigneur ! Mum ! Bredouilla Duo, qui se mit à courir en direction de la chambre de ses parents.

Outre l'agression que ses parents et lui avaient vécu quelques années plus tôt, son oncle Peter et sa mère avaient vécu une expérience effroyable très jeunes. Ils étaient devenus orphelins très jeunes et avaient été élevés par un oncle pasteur, frère aîné de leur père. Leurs parents avaient tout deux été assassinés sous leurs yeux lors d'une fusillade.

Si Peter avait réussi à surmonter le traumatisme, ce n'était pas le cas pour Ellie.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la chambre, celle-ci était grande ouverte. Duo y entra, en ressortit le regard dilaté.

- Elle n'est pas à l'intérieur ! Dit-il d'un ton sourd et cette angoisse, qui ne le quittait pas depuis qu'il était réveillé, monta d'un cran. Cherche de ce côté, oncle Pete, je vais en bas !

Le jeune homme en profita pour enfiler ce qu'il avait sorti de son armoire, les deux étuis et l'étrange ceinture, pendant qu'il avançait d'un pas rapide tout en fouillant les environs du regard pour trouver sa mère.

Lorsqu'elle était dans cet état, elle était quasi incontrôlable. Elle se réfugiait dans son monde, redevenait l'enfant qu'elle avait été. Il n'y avait que son oncle et son père qui parvenaient à la ramener à peu près à la raison. Lui y arrivait parfois. Tout dépendait du degré de terreur qu'elle éprouvait.

Il descendit les escaliers et vit l'agitation qui régnait dans le hall.

- Duo ? Entendit-il avant de se retourner pour voir son oncle Alasdair qui venait vers lui, l'air surpris, les sourcils froncés.

- Tu ne devrais pas être ici. Tu vas te rendre à l'étage, dans la salle de bal. Dit-il, d'un ton autoritaire. Et voudrais-tu m'expliquer ce que tu comptes faire avec ça et un dos en vrac ?

Il pointait ce que Duo portait sous les bras, très exactement en dessous de l'aisselle, comme des holsters, et la ceinture large qu'il avait placée sur ses hanches. Tout cet équipement contenait des couteaux.

Si Alasdair savait de quoi il s'agissait, c'était parce qu'il était celui qui les lui avait offert et qu'il lui avait appris à s'en servir.

- Je n'ai plus douze ans. Je prends mes décisions seul. Que tu sois colonel ou non, peu me prou. Je ne réponds à aucun ordre et tu le sais. Répondit tout aussi sèchement Duo, avant de voir, du coin de l'oeil quelque chose d'anormal.

Ils étaient censés être en situation de siège et cette maison aurait dû, en théorie, être aussi sûre qu'une forteresse. Hors la porte d'entrée était entrebâillée.

Sa tête pivota avec lenteur dans la direction de celle-ci tandis que la lumière se faisait dans son esprit et qu'il réalisait avec horreur qui l'avait ouverte.

- Mum is outside ! S'exclama-t-il avant de s'élancer.

- What ? Duo wait ! Damn the boy ! S'exclama à son tour Alasdair, furieux, avant de tonner. Murray ! Your wife is outside !

Il suivit son neveu qui était déjà dehors. Il faisait nuit encore nuit noire et il gelait à pierre fendre et le gravillon sur le sol scintillait par endroits.

Le jeune homme dérapa, se rattrapa. Ses chaussures étaient loin d'être adaptées. Il n'avait peu être pas eu tant raison que cela de les mettre après tout. Il continua d'avancer pendant que sa vue s'adaptait à la lumière ambiante.

- Ellie ? Appela-t-il doucement.

Il imitait du mieux qu'il pouvait la voix de son père qui était légèrement plus grave. Il décida d'utiliser son prénom. Il savait que leur père l'utilisait plus volontiers dans l'intimité.

- Helen, ma chérie, je suis là. Insista-t-il.

Il la vit, à quelques pas de lui, et s'arrêta net, la respiration coupée. La peur venait de lui envahir l'estomac. Il eut la sensation soudaine que sa peau lui brûlait sur l'ensemble de la surface de son corps, comme si le fin réseau de nerfs, qui le recouvrait de la tête aux pieds, avait décidé de prendre son indépendance.

Il en avait mal de la voir à la merci de la brute qui se trouvait devant elle et du regard que cet homme portait sur elle.

L'homme se tenait devant elle et l'examinait, un couteau à la main, l'oeil luisant. Il avait visiblement l'air de vouloir s'en servir mais ne semblait pas savoir par quel bout commencer.

Duo inspira.

- Hey, big boy. Dit-il calmement avant de sortir un couteau l'étui qu'il avait sous le bras gauche. Wan't to play with me ?

Distrait, l'homme leva les yeux puis sourcilla lorsqu'il le vit.

Tout alla très vite dès cet instant. Tout ce qui eut lieu. Alors que le temps sembla pourtant s'étirer et l'ennemi arriver de toutes parts.

- Murr ? S'étonna Ellie qui s'était retournée, avant de s'extasier. Murr !

Elle eut un rire enfantin et couru vers lui. Duo lui sourit, malgré la frayeur qu'il éprouvait, et lui tendit la main sans jamais quitter l'homme du regard. Celui-ci avait éructé un juron dans une langue qu'il n'avait pas compris, vraisemblablement du russe, en tout cas une langue originaire des pays de l'est.

Il avait tenté de l'attraper mais l'avait manquée d'un cheveu.

Duo ne tenait pas sa vitesse de son père. Ellie était aussi agile et rapide qu'un feu follet lorsqu'elle était plus jeune.

Elle qui était assez sportive, entretenait régulièrement sa forme et n'avait que peu perdu de ses capacités. L'homme tenta à nouveau de la saisir, alors qu'il la poursuivait mais la rata une fois de plus.

Lorsqu'elle atterrit dans le bras ouvert de son fils, qui se referma aussitôt sur elle, il se retrouva face à un bras tendu et à la pointe aiguë d'un couteau qui n'avait rien d'un jouet pour enfant.

L'homme qui tenait la femme qui lui avait échappé, lui adressait un sourire qui n'avait rien d'aimable et le regard violet qui vint se loger dans le sien était froid.

Pourtant le ton qu'il employa pour s'adresser à la femme qu'il tenait contre lui était doux, presque amoureux.

Il aurait juré que ce type était un peu trop jeune pour être son mari et fronça les sourcils, sur ses gardes.

- Tiens bien, Ellie, ma tendre. Demanda Duo, qui frotta doucement le dos de sa mère, sans quitter son adversaire du regard. Nous allons danser, tu veux ?

- Hunh hunh. Soupira sa mère, qui le serrait contre lui, ravie et elle lui planta un baiser sonore sur la joue. J'adore danser. Fais moi danser, mon amour.

- Satisfait ma curiosité, petit. C'est toi qui les préfère âgées ou elle qui prend ses mecs au berceau ? Demanda le mercenaire avec un ricanement graveleux.

Il s'était mis à lentement tourner autour d'eux.

- Ferme les yeux, mon Helen. Ne trouves-tu pas mieux de fermer les yeux pour danser en amoureux ? Murmura Duo et sa mère ferma les paupières avec un gloussement.

- Oh oui ! Répondit-elle puis elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et poussa un petit soupir.

La tâche n'allait pas être aisée, mais Duo se jura qu'il y parviendrait, sans qu'un seul cheveu de cette femme, qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde, ne soit touché. Il fit imprimer un mouvement lent, rythmé, à leurs corps, qui tint entre le tango et la valse et suivit le déplacement du mercenaire.

Son oncle se tenait un peu plus loin avec Murray, une main posée sur son avant bras, l'autre qui tenait un couteau de chasse, à l'affût du moindre son ou mouvement anormal qui aurait pu se produire dans les environs.

Il admirait le courage de son neveu. Réflexion faite, ce n'était pas du courage. Le gamin était prêt à tuer pour protéger. Il savait que la place n'était plus aux sentiments, que ce n'était plus qu'une question de survie et que celui qui se trouvait en face de lui ne lui ferait aucun cadeau.

Tuer ou être tué.

Murray et lui suivaient tout deux ce qui se passait devant eux, prêts à intervenir dès que Duo en aurait besoin et il n'était pas certain que son frère aîné puisse tenir le coup aussi bien que son fils. Murray semblait être sur le point de s'effondrer.

L'intellectuel qu'était Murray, un combattant qui n'usait que de mots lors de ses batailles, celui qui allait volontiers au front en tant que guerrier pour s'engager dans des joutes oratoires avec ses adversaires au barreau, devait se sentir désemparé et impuissant dans cette situation.

Il ne pouvait que le comprendre. Si quelqu'un s'en prenait à cette merveilleuse amie qu'était Lisbeth, son ex-épouse, ou à l'un de ses enfants, il deviendrait enragé.

Murray, quant à lui, se tenait livide aux côtés de son frère, paralysé par la peur qu'il éprouvait de perdre sa femme et son fils.

Il devait le faire réagir. Ils étaient dans une situation plus que précaire.

- Je sais que tu as peur, frérot, mais ressaisis toi. Nous risquons d'avoir besoin de ta force et de tes poings d'ici peu de temps. Lui dit Alasdair, à mi voix, d'un ton sec.

Murray tressaillit. Le rappel à l'ordre de son frère lui avait fait du bien.

Alasdair était l'homme de la situation, il était celui qui était le véritable combattant, le stratège et le guerrier de la famille.

Chacun des trois frères avait sa façon de se battre dans la vie.

Donald, avec son don pour le commerce, était un chef d'entreprise hors pair qui gérait ses affaires d'une main de maître. Ses concurrents le craignaient et le respectaient. Il faisait partie des plus grosses fortunes d'Ecosse.

Alasdair tenait sans doute un hôtel avec son ex-épouse dans les Highlands, mais il ne s'agissait là que d'une couverture et il n'y passait que très peu de temps. Il travaillait surtout pour l'Earth Sphere Unified Nation's elite intelligence agency, depuis de nombreuses années.

Les membres de ce corps d'élite étaient plus communément connus sous le nom de Preventers et il était colonel.

Et lui, qui était avocat et qui avait un lien avec la Earth Sphere Unified Nation passait son temps à défendre des dossiers complexes internationaux et dans la sphère terrestre.

Le simple avocat qu'il était reprenait courage. Il avait pour l'instant envie d'en découdre avec la machine de guerre devant laquelle se trouvait son fils malade qui protégeait son épouse alors qu'il aurait dû être à sa place.

Il serra les poings et failli s'élancer lorsqu'il vit l'homme envoyer son bras vers l'avant et manquer Duo de quelques millimètres.

La main de son frère venait de le retenir. Elle était devenue un étau. Il serra une courte seconde les mâchoires avant de tourner la tête pour proprement l'engueuler et comprit.

- Ne bouge surtout pas !

L'ordre avait été sec. Chacun des mots qui avaient été prononcés avait soigneusement été détaché pour leur donner plus de force.

Ils étaient cernés.

- Ah merde ! Emit-il à voix basse.

- Tu l'as dit. Un seul faux mouvement et nous sommes morts tous les deux. Dit rapidement Alasdair entre ses dents. Reste bien près de moi. Il va falloir cogner sec.

Huit hommes les entouraient. Quatre chacun. Cela semblait beaucoup mais s'ils se débrouillaient bien, ils devraient s'en sortir sans trop de casse. Après tout, ils s'étaient retrouvés bon nombre de fois mêlés à de bonnes bagarres, dans les pubs, lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes, bagarres lors desquelles ils se retrouvaient confrontés à cinq contre un.

Mais voilà, c'était loin d'être une joyeuse bagarre de pub, ils étaient face à des pros et si l'un était un homme entraîné à ce genre de situation, l'autre avait la cinquantaine et il y avait longtemps qu'il ne jouait plus des poings. Il manquait d'une certaine pratique.

Alasdair et son frère se demandaient quand ils allaient pouvoir effectuer leur premier mouvement sans prendre trop de risques lorsque l'inattendu arriva.

- Besoin d'aide ?

La jolie voix féminine qui venait de dire ces mots fit élargir le regard violet de Murray. Il était déjà terrifié par ce qui était en train de se passer avec son fils, mais là, c'était le bouquet.

Il était au bord de l'apoplexie. Sa fille venait d'arriver et il savait de quoi elle était capable pour l'avoir vue faire avec son frère aîné. Alasdair avait créé des monstres avec ses enfants. Il n'aurait jamais dû lui donner son aval lorsqu'il s'était mis en tête de leur apprendre quelques « petites choses pour qu'ils sachent se défendre au cas où ».

Il se permit de se tourner à demi pour jeter un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule lorsqu'il entendit des rires de la part des mercenaires qui les entouraient.

Fenella se tenait à quelques pas, avec un large sourire. Elle était tout de noir vêtu, un pied posé derrière l'autre, les mains derrière le dos. Elle n'était pas seule. Son jumeau se tenait non loin, accompagné de Toshiro, Milliardo, Quatre et Trowa qui attendaient avec un sourire froid.

- Coucou messieurs. C'est la cavalerie. Dit la jeune fille, qui adressa un clin d'oeil à son père et son oncle avant de tirer un bout de langue mutin. Allez les balourds, par ici ! Premier arrivé, premier servi !

Elle ricana, son jumeau en fit autant et vint se placer près d'elle.

- Ah bé, si tu veux ma jolie. Dit l'un d'eux, qui se précipita sur elle.

- Et ils ont amené des petits copains pour jouer avec nous, c'est sympa ça. Dit un autre qui s'avança vers Quatre.

Les jeunes gens les avaient débarrassés de cinq des huit hommes qui les avaient entourés. Il leur en restait trois.

Alasdair se permit un sourire bref.

- J'ai toujours dit que ta fille était un joli brin qui cachait bien son jeu. Rassure toi, elle se défend bien et il ne lui arrivera rien. Le sieur Toshiro y veillera. Tu aurais dû voir les regards qu'il lui a jeté tout à l'heure. Murmura-t-il à son frère, qui n'en menait pas large. Prêt à jouer des poings, frérot ? Parce que c'est le moment ou jamais.

- On va faire du mieux qu'on peut. Rétorqua Murray, plus que nerveux.

- Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de ne pas prendre un mauvais coup. Utilise tes yeux et ta vitesse. La force seule ne sert à rien. Lui recommanda son cadet. Et n'oublie pas de respirer. Allons-y !

En moins de quinze secondes, l'endroit devint un véritable pandémonium.

Les mercenaires étaient tous persuadés qu'ils allaient vaincre facilement ce qu'ils ne prenaient que pour des amateurs et n'avaient pas sortis leurs armes à feu mais leur armes blanches.

Si tout ceux auxquels ils s'attaquaient n'étaient pas des amateurs, tous étaient par contre pourvus d'une énorme rage de vaincre.

Ils tombèrent, les uns après les autres. Celui qui avait bondi vers Fenella, à peine était-il arrivé près d'elle qu'il s'était retrouvé la gorge tranchée par la jeune fille qui arborait un sourire cynique.

- Je suis un vilain petit chat sauvage ouh ! Je griffe et je mors. Avait-elle dit avant de pivoter pour enfoncer la lame de son couteau dans l'oeil d'un autre qui tentait de l'approcher par le côté. Fillan ! Vas donner un coup de main à Tro ! Toshi ? Un peu d'aide ne serait pas de refus par ici quand vous aurez fini.

- Hai ! Répondit le jeune garde du corps.

Il la rejoignit rapidement et dès cet instant, ils combattirent côte à côte, aussi rapides et véloces l'un que l'autre. Toshiro fut plus qu'impressionné par son sang-froid, sa souplesse et sa rapidité.

Elle s'amusait beaucoup en réalité. Elle était comme Duo, trancher dans le vif était quelque chose qu'elle avait toujours aimé faire. Tuer pas particulièrement, elle évitait de le faire lorsqu'elle le pouvait, mais exercer ce petit talent caché de combattante et se défouler sur de gros gorilles comme ceux sur lesquels elle avait l'occasion de taper dessus aujourd'hui, ça elle ne s'en privait pas.

Elle hurla de rire lorsque l'un d'eux s'effondra avec un gémissement après qu'elle lui ait assené quelques coups de poings bien placés à l'abdomen et qu'elle l'ait achevé avec un coup sur l'arrête du nez avec l'extrémité du manche de son couteau. Le pauvre homme allait avoir droit à une rhinoplastie après cela.

- Dis toi que je te rends service, marmouset. Tu pourras aller chez le chirurgien pour te faire refaire le portrait. Le railla-t-elle avant de se glisser derrière Toshiro et de se plaquer dos à lui. Tout se passe bien, beau brun ?

- Très bien et vous ? Lui répondit-il avec le sourire, mais son regard se déplaçait, à l'affût du moindre mouvement d'un éventuel ennemi.

Pour l'instant, ils bénéficiaient tous les deux d'une relative accalmie.

Elle étira ses bras sur le côté et rejeta légèrement sa tête vers l'arrière.

- Je pense que dans les conditions dans lesquelles nous nous trouvons, nous pouvons nous tutoyer, Toshi. Dit-elle avant de passer son bras sur le côté du jeune homme qui souleva un sourcil, surpris. Attention !

Elle le repoussa sur le côté et donna un coup d'épaule dans l'homme qui arrivait sur Toshiro avant de pivoter, avec un rictus coléreux, et d'enfoncer son poignard jusqu'à la garde dans son épaule. L'homme poussa un cri, tenta bien de se retourner mais n'en eut pas le temps. Un coup de poing lui arrivait sur la pommette. Il tituba et elle l'acheva avec un coup de coude à la nuque.

Toshiro l'avait observée, déconcerté. Elle était rapide. Pas excessivement forte mais rapide et savait où frapper.

Elle se pencha en avant et posa ses mains sur ses cuisses, essoufflée.

- Je ne fais pas assez d'exercice. Râla-t-elle.

- Je suis censé être le garde du corps. Dit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie et elle se mit à rire avant de se redresser.

Regard bleu et regard violet s'accrochèrent pour ne plus se lâcher pendant quinze secondes. Aucun des deux n'eut envie de parler.

Puis Toshiro vit le regard violet se déplacer, être attiré par quelque chose qui se passait derrière lui et très légèrement s'élargir. Il y lut de la crainte, ne chercha pas à comprendre et pivota sur ses pieds avant se plier un peu les jambes tandis que son regard estimait la situation.

Un mercenaire lui arrivait dessus. Il avait visiblement pris son temps mais lorsqu'il avait remarqué que Fenella l'avait vu, il avait accéléré le pas.

Toshiro eut le temps de bloquer son bras armé du couteau mais pas l'autre et se retrouva avec la main libre de l'homme autour de son cou. Il tendit ses muscles, le frappa au côté. L'homme eut un sursaut mais ne le lâcha pas pour autant. Ses resserrèrent au contraire leur prise autour de sa trachée. C'était douloureux mais il résista à son envie de tousser et retira son couteau de son côté, banda ses muscles pour le repousser, se retrouva torse contre le sien et frappa de nouveau, au niveau des reins.

Cette fois l'homme lâcha prise avec un cri de douleur et Toshiro recula la tête pour lui assener un coup de tête. Lorsque le mercenaire s'écroula, il toussait comme un malheureux, plié en deux.

Il sentit un choc. Quelqu'un venait de se jeter contre lui. Ce quelqu'un lui releva le visage et vit un regard violet inquiet se planter dans le sien.

- Toshi, ça va ?

Il lui adressa un sourire rapide et hocha la tête avant de se redresser. Elle était au moins aussi spontanée que son frère aîné.

Spontanée.

Il eut ses lèvres contre les siennes et son regard s'arrondit. Ses mains restèrent en l'air une fraction de seconde avant qu'il ne les pose sur sa taille.

Elle l'embrassait au beau milieu d'un champ de bataille, alors qu'il y avait du danger partout autour d'eux.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas le moment mais j'en avais envie. Murmura-t-elle l'air inquiet. Désolée.

- L'envie était largement partagée. Répondit-il avant de l'écarter sans délicatesse. Je crains que nous n'ayons à parler de ceci un peu plus tard, joli chat. Nous avons de la compagnie.

Il y avait en effet des hommes qui arrivaient vers eux au pas de charge. Fenella avait récupéré son poignard. Elle se tenait près du jeune lieutenant et elle eut un petit sourire amusé.

- Joli chat ? Demanda-t-elle avec un petit rire.

- Hai, joli chat. Répondit-il avant de se lancer en avant puis de crier. Kawaii neko !

Elle éclata de rire et se jeta sur le second homme.

Les quelques petits trucs qu'Alasdair leur avait appris, à ses frères et à elle-même, lorsqu'ils étaient enfants étaient utiles et il n'avait pas omis de les faire progresser au fur et à mesure qu'ils grandissaient.

Ils étaient non seulement les héritiers de deux familles aisées, qui pouvaient un jour ou l'autre se retrouver confrontés à d'éventuels kidnappers, mais ils étaient surtout les enfants de Murray Maxwell qui travaillait pour l'ESUN. La dimension politique dans leur vie ne les avait jamais quitté.

Leur oncle avait voulu les préparer à toute éventualité et il avait eu raison.

Il ne se serait jamais douté qu'ils auraient à se battre contre autant de professionnels à la fois. Une petite armée. Treize avait mis le paquet.

- Al ! S'exclama Murray, lorsqu'il vit son frère repousser le mercenaire qu'il venait de tuer, avec effort, et porter sa main au côté avant de tanguer.

- Ne t'occupe pas de moi Murray, va récupérer ta femme ! Haleta Alasdair, qui se redressa et fit face son adversaire suivant qui n'avait pas attendu pour bondir.

Murray se retourna et partit au petit trot vers son fils qui valsait toujours avec Ellie. Il nota que la manche de son pull avait été entaillée au niveau du biceps droit et il pouvait voir du sang par le bâillement de l'ouverture. Il espéra, anxieux, que la blessure n'était pas trop grave.

Il le vit parler à l'oreille de sa mère, lui prendre la main. Il l'envoya au loin tout en conservant ses doigts pris dans les siens, comme s'ils dansaient le rock, au moment où son adversaire lui arrivait dessus et le vit rapidement pivoter pour lancer sa jambe sur le côté.

Duo envoya le mercenaire à terre d'un bon coup de pied dans l'épaule avant de sentir que les doigts de sa mère étaient arrachés aux siens et tourna la tête, alarmé.

Lorsqu'il vit son père, il soupira soulagé et ramena son attention sur son adversaire, résolu.

- Ne la laisse pas regarder, Dad. Dit-il d'un ton ferme.

Murray retint la tête de sa femme sur son épaule tandis qu'il regardait son fils, fasciné, effectuer une danse mortelle autour de son adversaire. Celui-ci ne put que parer les coups jusqu'au moment où, complètement désorienté, finit par le chercher partout. Il ne le trouvait plus.

Il sentit soudain une main saisir sa chevelure et sa tête être tirée d'un coup sec vers l'arrière. Il n'eut que le réflexe de saisir le poignet de Duo plutôt que de protéger sa gorge.

Le tranchant de la lame du poignard du jeune homme se posa dessus.

- Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois pour toi, face à une victime. Déclara-t-il froidement. Bonne nuit.

Ce fut la dernière chose que l'homme entendit. Duo effectua un geste sec.

Murray détourna le regard. La vue du sang ne lui soulevait pas particulièrement le coeur mais l'acte de brutalité auquel il venait d'être témoin n'était pas beau à regarder. D'autant plus que c'était son fils qui venait de le commettre.

Il faisait tout de même partie du système de justice de ce pays et de la Earth Sphere Unified Nation qui était pacifiste. Il défendait les valeurs des deux.

Il avait déjà vu son fils tuer une fois, il y avait des années de cela. La pilule était toujours aussi difficile à avaler.

- Rentre tout de suite Dad, va la mettre à l'abri. Reste à l'intérieur. Mum a besoin de toi, les autres ont besoin de toi. Ta place est auprès d'eux et c'est aussi celle de Milliardo. Votre force est l'aide que vous leur apportez par votre soutien, votre écoute et vos encouragements. Ce n'est ni à toi, ni à lui d'être ici. Récupère le au passage. Déclara Duo, très calme, qui vint le rejoindre. Vous êtes tous les deux faits pour vous battre sur des terrains autres que ceux-ci. Vous êtes faits pour défendre les valeurs qui permettent à ce monde de demeurer en paix. Laissez nous faire le sale boulot.

Il le laissa ensuite, après avoir une dernière fois caressé la joue de sa mère, pour filer comme une fusée pour se rendre auprès d'Alasdair.

- Tenez bon, Fill, oncle Al, j'arrive ! Leur cria-t-il.

Murray le regarda partir légèrement interloqué par le discours qu'il venait de lui tenir. Ce garçon avait ce don oratoire qu'ils se transmettaient de génération en génération et il refusait de devenir avocat. Cela l'agaçait profondément qu'il s'entête à faire autre chose que ce pourquoi il était destiné.

Il retourna à l'intérieur de la maison aussi rapidement qu'il le put. Il était arrivé à la porte et venait de confier Ellie à Donald, lorsqu'il d'entendit sa fille pousser une exclamation qui lui fit tourner la tête.

- No ! NO ! Fill ! Uncle Al ! Duo ! Don't you dare touch them you bloody bastards ! Venait-elle de s'écrier, sur un ton désespéré. Lâche moi Mil ! Je dois y aller !

Il comprit pourquoi lorsqu'il vit Duo seul contre quatre hommes, qui venaient d'arriver. Il était en train de défendre Alasdair qui était à genoux sur le sol et qui protégeait Fillan. Angoissé, Murray constata que le plus jeune de ses fils était allongé sur le sol et blessé.

Leur aïeul Fergus avait été un enfant hyperactif, excessivement violent et ceci bien après l'adolescence, mais celle qui avait su l'apaiser avait été sa jeune épouse. Il avait transmis le gène de génération en génération. Il y avait toujours eu des enfants qui avaient hérité soit l'un de ces traits, soit l'autre.

Duo était celui qui était celui qui avait hérité des deux parmi ses trois enfants. Comme pour Fergus, il semblait que Heero soit le seul à lui faire entendre raison et il paraissait à Murray pour l'instant que son fils était en train de déchaîner toute sa colère sur les hommes qu'il avait devant lui.

Treize avait fait l'erreur de s'attaquer à sa famille. Heero avait parlé d'un bain de sang.

Pour l'instant, son fils aîné en était seul la cause.

Un premier homme était tombé devant lui, poitrine tailladée et gorge tranchée et il arrivait sur le second avec une telle vitesse, en tournant sur lui-même que l'homme ne pouvait que se mettre en garde et attendre pour voir d'où venait le coup.

Il tomba à genoux sur le sol le nez cassé et Duo l'assomma avec un coup de coude assené avec violence à la nuque puis il passa au suivant.

Toshiro ne pouvait absolument pas lui venir en aide, il était lui-même occupé avec deux mercenaires.

- Restez où vous êtes ! Cria-t-il à Murray, lorsque celui-ci voulut se déplacer pour aller rejoindre son frère et son fils. Votre Altesse, pourriez-vous vous charger du père de Duo et vous mettre tous les deux à l'abri ? Nous risquons d'être débordés d'ici peu de temps !

Quatre se tourna vers son compagnon, l'air déterminé, pour appuyer la demande de Toshiro. Milliardo comprit qu'il devait céder et retourner à l'intérieur. Lorsque Quatre prenait cet air, il valait mieux ne pas discuter. Il ne chercha pas à discuter. Murray et lui ne s'appartenaient plus depuis longtemps. Ils savaient ce qu'exigeaient leurs postes lorsqu'ils avaient accepté de s'y consacrer.

Quatre l'accompagna au moment où les hommes de Toshiro arrivaient au triple galop avec des blessés. Ceux-ci furent rapatriés directement à l'intérieur de l'habitation tandis que les autres se dispersaient. Trois gardes vinrent aider le jeune roi à évacuer Alasdair et son neveu.

Deux autres se chargèrent des adversaires du jeune lieutenant qui se précipita vers le petit groupe dans lequel se trouvait son souverain. Il revint avec eux et les suivit jusqu'à la porte de la maison.

- Amenez les blessés à Bruce dans l'unité de soins que nous avons aménagé. Vince, ne te laisse pas conter par son Altesse, même s'il te dit que tout va bien, j'ai remarqué une jolie égratignure dans son dos. Emmène le se faire soigner. Dit-il rapidement avant de se tourner vers Murray. Les choses vont se corser ici, monsieur Maxwell, refermez derrière vous et n'ouvrez sous aucun prétexte ! Nous vous ferons signe lorsque la voie sera libre.

- Toshi... Tenta de le remercier Murray mais le jeune homme le poussa à l'intérieur et tira la porte pour la refermer.

- Plus vite que ça, Murray ! Ordonna-t-il.

Le père de Duo haussa un sourcil puis sourit. Il ne pouvait pas être plus clair et il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre en effet.

Un bon coup de pied retourné à la mâchoire et le mercenaire qui se trouvait devant Duo s'effondra assommé pour le compte. Il n'avait plus qu'à se débarrasser de son dernier adversaire qui venait de lui donner un coup de couteau dans le gras de l'épaule.

Le combat les avait entraîné un peu à l'écart.

L'homme le retenait par le cou de son avant bras et pressait son couteau sur son abdomen.

- Toi, tu m'as fait bobo. En plus tu me colles et j'aime pas ça. Gronda le jeune homme.

- Tu te plains alors que tu viens nous titiller avec tes cheveux longs et ton joli p'tit cul. Susurra celui qui le tenait. Tu sais que tu es bandant ?

Duo sentit le bassin de l'homme se presser contre ses fesses et il souleva un sourcil.

- Ah dear ! Le pauvre chéri est en manque ! Ah ça pour bander, tu bandes. Soupira Duo. Ok honey. Tu veux des gentillesses ? On va te faire un spécial. Je te préviens c'est très, très chaud.

- Jette ton couteau avant de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre et enlève moi tout ce barda. Ordonna l'homme, méfiant.

- Duo ! Appela Quatre, inquiet, qui se trouvait non loin.

Il venait de se débarrasser de son adversaire. Il pensait que tout allait bien pour Duo, qu'il n'allait faire qu'une bouchée du dernier homme et venait de constater qu'il était en difficulté.

Il s'approcha.

- Recule ! Ordonna celui qui retenait Duo et celui-ci jeta son couteau à terre avant d'adresser un sourire à Quatre.

- Tout va bien. Dit le jeune homme, très calme. Rejoins Tro. Je vais me débrouiller avec ce monsieur.

Quatre opina puis s'éloigna, non sans avoir jeté un dernier coup d'oeil vers l'étrange couple que formaient le mercenaire et son ami. Il était soulagé de voir que le traitement qu'il lui faisait prendre lui convenait. Malgré le stress que le jeune homme vivait, pas une seule crise n'avait encore pointé son nez.

Ils n'avaient cessé de le surveiller de loin pour lui venir en aide au cas où cela se serait produit. Ils auraient pu tenter de l'empêcher de se battre, mais Duo aurait fini par trouver le moyen de leur fausser compagnie et se serait jeté dans la mêlée, avec ou sans leur consentement.

Duo était en train de défaire sa ceinture et le reste de son harnachement qu'il jeta à terre.

- Alors c'est toi le petit mari de Heero ? Murmura l'homme, qui ne cessait de passer et repasser son nez dans son cou pour humer son odeur.

La question manqua de faire sursauter puis il lui vint à l'idée que celui-ci était différent des autres. Aucun jusqu'ici ne lui avait fait une quelconque remarque sur son identité, cet homme mis à part. Treize n'avait dû donner de détails sur Heero et sur lui, voire sur le reste de la famille, qu'à un seul d'entre eux. Celui qui menait les opérations.

Il dut faire appel à tout son sang froid lorsque l'homme lui lécha le cou après l'avoir dégagé de ses cheveux.

- Tu sens bon. Emit ce dernier avec un soupir d'aise.

- Tu as de drôles de goûts. Je sens la sueur. Ricana Duo, qui remonta un bras pour saisir la nuque du mercenaire. Mais bon, on ne se refait pas et si tu aimes ça, je ne vais pas te contrarier.

- Ton mari a bien de la chance. Kushrenada nous a dit de te garder vivant mais il ne nous à pas interdit de jouer un peu avec toi. Déclara l'homme avec un petit sourire, amusé par l'attitude désinvolte du garçon. Tu m'as l'air plutôt facile pour quelqu'un qui vient de se marier.

La tête de Duo se tourna avec lenteur tandis que son regard violet effleurait le haut de l'épaule de l'homme et il cilla. Il venait de remarquer un minuscule détail, quelque chose qui n'apparaissait pas chez les autres mercenaires. Il eut un sourire et releva la tête vers celle de l'homme qui eut son regard violet dans le sien. Celui-ci fut aussitôt fasciné, presque hypnotisé.

Ce gamin avait un regard dangereux.

- J'aime le sexe. Souffla Duo, qui se plaqua davantage contre lui. Se marier ne veut pas dire rester cantonné sur un seul partenaire, big boy. Tu as l'air d'aimer ça aussi.

Le mercenaire ne répondit pas et baissa la tête pour prendre les lèvres qui se tendaient vers lui, tentantes, dans un premier baiser brutal que Duo lui rendit avec tout autant de brutalité.

- Je crois que je vais en profiter un peu avant de t'amener vers le boss. Murmura l'homme, le souffle un peu court, lorsqu'ils rompirent le baiser.

- Whatever you like. Déclara le jeune homme avec un demi sourire.

L'homme rangea son couteau dans l'étui qu'il avait sur sa hanche et fit glisser la main qu'il avait posée sur l'épaule de Duo tout le long du torse du jeune homme avant de soulever un peu le rebord de son pull et de glisser ses doigts en dessous.

Duo se dépêcha de lui adresser un nouveau sourire avant de renverser un peu plus sa tête et de lui présenter une fois de plus sa bouche. La main sur son abdomen s'enleva, vint se poser sur son épaule.

Le mercenaire, qui n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, le contraignit à lui faire face, sortit son couteau et en posa la lame sur ses reins.

- Un faux mouvement et je te fais très mal. Tu comprendras que je me méfie. Murmura-t-il. Maintenant montre moi ce spécial si chaud.

Le jeune homme prit ses lèvres avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait et l'embrassa avec violence. Il le sentit reculer un bras et réalisa qu'il allait tenter quelque chose. Il voulut enfoncer la lame de son couteau dans les reins du jeune homme mais dans la seconde qui suivit, il reçut un coup de poing à l'estomac qui le laissa plié en deux.

Il fut débarrassé de son couteau par la même occasion.

- Je ne comprends pas. Dit-il, avec difficulté, les larmes aux yeux, tandis qu'il toussait à demi et que Duo l'observait les mains sur les hanches, amusé. Mon couteau aurait dû s'enfoncer dans ton dos comme dans ... ah merde ! Sale petit con !

Le jeune homme venait de se tourner pour lui montrer ce qu'il avait sous le pull. Il avait toujours son corset.

- On me prenait pour une fille, grand garçon ? Demanda-t-il, penché en avant vers le mercenaire qui reprenait son souffle. Ça fait mal quand je cogne hein ? Redresse toi et en garde. On va régler ça aux poings.

- Tu te fous de ma gueule ! T'es taillé comme une ablette à côté de moi ! Déclara l'homme, qui se redressa de toute sa hauteur et qui monta ses poings à hauteur du visage.

Il était effectivement du plutôt du genre poids lourd et était un peu plus grand que Duo.

- Wahah ! Fais moi rire ! Plus on est grand plus on est con et plus on tombe de haut ! Railla Duo, qui s'était mis en garde et qui sautillait sur place, surexcité. Allez viens là le balourd, approche l'orang outang, viens y le pachiderme ! Putain, je vais m'éclater !

Il recula au fur et à mesure que l'autre avançait sur lui à grands pas et il lui faisait signe d'approcher de la main.

- Approche que je te démolisse la face ! Je vais me défouler ! J'avais l'impression d'embrasser une limace, que dis-je, dix, vingt limaces ! S'exclama-t-il avec une grimace dégoûtée. T'ont pas filé du sang de mollusque gastéropode dans ton biberon quand tu étais bébé toi ? Bleuaaaah !

- Mais ta gueule ! Tu ne te tais donc jamais ? S'énerva son adversaire.

Duo sautilla sur le côté, décala sa tête et ses épaules, esquiva un premier coup de poing puis un second avant de s'esclaffer.

- Raté ! Petit ! Petit ! Petit ! Hehehe ! Hop ! Encore raté ! Dit-il avant d'esquiver une fois de plus puis il balança un bon crochet du gauche qui atteignit l'autre au côté. Mais qu'il est maladroit ! Voilà qu'il trébuche !

Autour de lui l'ensemble de la scène s'était brusquement figée.

Cela tenait du délire. Cela ne s'était encore jamais vu. Pis que cela, l'instant était complètement surréaliste.

Tous les combattants sans exceptions s'étaient arrêtés de se battre pour se séparer, tout d'abord hésitants avant de se réunir en deux groupes distincts devant la maison et encourager leurs favoris.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, je rêve ! Dit Alasdair, qui avait vu la scène de l'une des fenêtres de l'entrée.

Et il n'était pas le seul. Derrière lui, cela courait dans tous les sens. Tout ceux qui suivaient plus ou moins ce qui se passait dehors interpellaient les autres pour les avertir de ce qui se passait et tous allèrent coller leurs nez aux fenêtres dans toutes les pièces disponibles.

Alasdair alla vers le mur qui se trouvait près de la porte et actionna trois interrupteurs.

La cour se retrouva tout à coup inondée de lumière. Les spots extérieurs avaient été allumés.

Son neveu voulait qu'il y ait du spectacle, il allait l'aider à en mettre plein les mirettes de ceux qu'il avait choisi comme spectateurs, non pas ceux qui se trouvaient dans le manoir, mais bien les mercenaires. Il s'était bien douté que s'il avait fait cela ce n'était pas sans avoir eu une petite idée derrière la tête et l'avait rapidement compris.

Ils n'étaient pas de la même famille et ne se ressemblaient pas pour rien tous les deux.

Gagner du temps et faire diversion était un des premiers buts recherchés. Il n'avait pas compris, tout d'abord, comment les hommes de Treize avaient pu tomber dans le panneau. Puis il s'était dit que son neveu avait dû tomber, tout à fait par hasard, sur le chef de ceux-ci.

Il examina l'adversaire de Duo et chercha queque chose qui aurait pu le différencier des autres. Dans sa tenue vestimentaire, dans son allure, n'importe quoi.

Il sourit. Il y en avait deux.

Il était plus âgé que la majorité d'entre eux et il y avait un minuscule signe distinctif de couleur rouge, sur son épaulette. Tous les autres portaient un treillis sombre, sans aucune marque distinctive.

- Vas y Duo ! Mets lui la pâtée ! Hurla Trowa, déchaîné.

Coup de pied de Duo qui atteignit son adversaire à la hanche et il dansa autour de lui avec un petit rire avant d'esquiver un coup et d'en envoyer un autre à son tour. Sa chevelure virevoltait dans tous les sens, n'avait pas l'air de le gêner beaucoup.

- Eh Tro, du calme ! S'esclaffa Quatre, qui sentait Trowa sautiller de surexcitation comme un malade près de lui, puis il arrondit le regard. Wow ! Ça c'était beau ! Vas y Duo !

L'adversaire du jeune homme n'en menait pas large et commençait à avoir mal partout. Il était mortellement vexé qu'un môme lui donne une raclée en face de ses subordonnés. Un môme, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. Il avait tout de même facilement dix ans de plus que lui.

Ce jeune était bien meilleur, plus malin, plus rapide et encaissait mieux que les meilleurs de ses hommes. Treize lui avait pourtant dit qu'il était malade et qu'il était gosse de riche. Quelque chose ne collait pas. Il ne lui avait pas donné toutes les informations.

Il venait de lui donner deux ou trois coups de poings. Hors ce Duo était blessé à l'épaule et devait avoir un dos en mauvais état pour porter un corset. En dépit de cela, il se battait contre eux et le provoquait en duel aux poings.

Il était admiratif, d'une certaine manière.

- Quand tu signes un contrat avec un employeur, tu fais vraiment ça pour l'argent ? Tuer les gens. Demanda Duo, qui envoya une droite qui atteignit son but et son adversaire secoua la tête, à demi sonné.

Il lui laissa le temps de récupérer un peu, marcha plus qu'il ne sautilla, autour de lui. Lui aussi commençait à fatiguer.

- Je suis un mercenaire. On me paie pour ce que je fais. Répondit l'homme en face de lui.

- Je vois. Tu es le chef de ces hommes si j'ai bien compris. Dit Duo, qui bloqua le coup qui arrivait et lui en envoya aussitôt un autre dans le côté.

- Tu cognes comme un sonneur ! Articula difficilement son adversaire qui s'arrêta sur place une seconde. Oui, je suis leur commandant.

- Je cognes comme un écossais. Répondit Duo avec un sourire qui lui donna le frisson. Donc tu es leur supérieur, c'est bon à savoir.

- Tu as l'intention de me tuer. Constata le mercenaire.

Le sourire de Duo tomba et son regard flamboya. Il s'était arrêté sur place et parcourait du regard les mercenaires qui s'étaient tus. Le regard violet les jugeait, sans appel.

- Oui. Répondit-il.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda l'homme. J'ai besoin de le savoir.

- Parce que visiblement tu n'aurais eu aucun remords à tuer des hommes, des femmes et des enfants pour de l'argent. Répondit froidement Duo. Parce que si tu m'abattais là, maintenant, sitôt l'obstacle franchi, tu irais avec tes hommes dans cette maison pour tuer tout ceux qui se trouvent dans cette maison. Hors, c'est toi ou eux et j'ai déjà choisi. Tu es mon obstacle.

Son adversaire n'eut que le temps de le voir bouger, pivoter sur sa jambe et ne vit pas le coup arriver. Il se retrouva sur le sol, la mâchoire douloureuse, étourdi. Le jeune homme avait un petit couteau de lancer dans sa main gauche, couteau qu'il avait récupéré sur sa ceinture avant de la jeter à terre quelques minutes plus tôt.

Il passa une jambe par dessus le mercenaire, posa une main au centre de sa poitrine, bien à plat, et s'appuya dessus. Il riva son regard dans le sien puis porta sa main armée du couteau à son aine.

- Vas-y. Dit le mercenaire, très calme.

Duo garda son regard dans le sien et appuya vers le bas. L'homme eut un sursaut puis n'émit qu'un simple gémissement avant de porter ses mains à son entrejambe. Il roula sur le côté. Certains, que ce soit parmi les alliés comme les ennemis, grimacèrent.

- Je sais, ça fait très mal. Dit le jeune homme, qui se redressa, l'air indifférent et la main ensanglantée, avant de l'enjamber pour s'éloigner. Et encore, estime toi heureux, tu mourras entier. Vite et entier.

Il lui avait planté la lame dans l'aine, à droite. Il savait où et comment trancher, il avait appris à être efficace et rapide. Viser l'artère avait été son but, l'homme allait donc se vider à chacun de ses battements de coeur. Un combat ne durait en règle générale jamais longtemps, lorsqu'il s'agissait de se battre pour survivre.

Il n'y avait qu'au cinéma qu'on y passait des heures.

Cette fois il avait fait son cinéma pour permettre à ses amis de souffler un peu et de porter un coup au moral des hommes de ce commandant. Il lui fallait l'éliminer devant eux. Coupez la tête d'un groupe et le corps s'effondre.

Il regarda autour de lui. Les combats avaient repris mais les mercenaires se défendaient plus qu'ils n'attaquaient vraiment. Il lui semblait tout de même que plus on en tuait, plus il en venait. Ils allaient être débordés à cette allure.

Il se précipita vers l'un des hommes de Toshiro qui paraissait en difficulté.

- Hep ! On ne fait pas joujou avec ça ! Dit-il entre ses dents serrées après avoir saisi le bras de l'homme qui s'attaquait à lui.

Celui-ci allait l'abattre sur la poitrine du jeune garde du corps. Duo le lui tordit pour le lui placer dans le dos et le lui remonta dans un mouvement sec et brutal. L'homme poussa un cri de douleur tandis que s'entendait nettement un claquement.

Il lui avait déboîté l'épaule.

- Spassiba ! Dit le garde du corps qui s'était retourné et qui assomma son adversaire d'une bonne droite.

- Mais de rien ! Quel est ton nom ? Demanda Duo, qui laissa tomber le mercenaire évanoui à ses pieds.

Il regarda autour de lui avant de le saisir par le col et fit signe au garde du corps de le suivre. Ils se mirent en retrait, s'accroupirent contre un mur, à l'abri des regards.

- Piotr. Répondit le jeune homme avant de grimacer et il fit quelques rotations à son épaule. Il ne m'a pas ménagé le bras et le coude.

- Je vois que tu es équipé d'une oreillette et d'un micro. Pourrais-tu demander à tes collègues quelle est la situation ? S'enquit Duo, qui suivait la scène devant eux du regard, attentif. J'aimerais également savoir si quelqu'un a des nouvelles de mon mari ou des instructions de mon oncle.

Il attendit quelques secondes, le temps que le jeune russe transmette sa demande directement à Toshiro, puis il remarqua ses hochements de tête et les regards qu'il lui jetait discrètement lorsqu'il reçut la réponse.

- Votre soeur vient de se mettre à l'abri avec Quatre qui était blessé. Le colonel Alasdair a eu confirmation de l'arrivée de son collègue dans la propriété. Il nous demande de tenir bon encore deux minutes, jusqu'à ce que le groupe de Preventers nous rejoigne sur le devant de la maison. Dit-il, sur un ton bref. Il semblerait qu'il y ait eu des unités de mercenaires un peu partout, y compris sur le toit et ils s'occupent de nettoyer tout ça.

Il finit par ôter son oreillette et son micro et se pencha pour les lui placer.

- Le lieutenant préfère vous donner directement la réponse pour votre mari. Dit-il doucement.

Duo lui adressa un coup d'oeil surpris en raison du ton de sa voix.

- Je vous écoute. Dit-il à Toshiro.

Piotr le vit devenir graduellement pâle, puis livide, au fur et à mesure des explications du cousin de Heero puis il s'adosser au mur. Il ferma les yeux, appuya sa tête contre le mur et pressa ses doigts sur ses paupières fermées. Le jeune russe vit malgré tout, ému, une larme s'échapper du coin de son oeil pour glisser le long de sa joue.

- Je vous écoute toujours, Toshi. Dit-il d'une voix qui restait ferme en dépit de son air bouleversé. Continuez. Combien de temps nous reste-t-il ?

- _Il est sous oxygène et Bruce a réussi à le stabiliser. Il se repose et dort pour le moment. Nous disposons d'un tout petit peu plus de temps. Les combats ont commencé il y a tout au plus vingt-cinq minutes._ Répondit son cousin par alliance. _Il nous reste une bonne marge._

Piotr observait toujours Duo. Son front se plissa d'inquiétude. Le jeune homme venait de changer de comportement. Il n'était pas très rassuré.

L'homme qui était assis près de lui avait enlevé la main qu'il avait précédamment eu sur les yeux et son regard violet avait changé. Il était noir comme la nuit.

Le soleil était en train de se lever, les premiers rayons tombaient sur lui et pourtant sa pupille demeurait dilatée. Il le vit se mettre sur ses pieds avec lenteur.

- Je vais vous gagner du temps. Dit Duo, d'un ton neutre. Surtout que vos hommes ne m'arrêtent pas.

- _Que voulez-vous faire Darren ?_ Demanda Toshiro avant de s'exclamer. _Duo ! Pas d'imprudences ! Vous m'entend..._

Le mari de Heero avait arraché l'oreillette et le micro et les avait tendus à Piotr.

- Spassiba, Piotr. Je te rends ton bien et te laisse avec ton prisonnier. J'ai deux ou trois petites chose à faire avant d'aller voir mon mari. Dit-il, une fois qu'il l'eut pris et il s'éloigna sans attendre de réponse.

Les Preventers qui arrivèrent assistèrent à un étrange spectacle et s'arrêtèrent saisis.

Un très grand et mince jeune homme à l'allure athlétique et à la très longue chevelure était en train de faire un carnage parmi ceux qui étaient venus agresser le manoir des Maxwell. Il n'était pas seul. Quelqu'un d'autre se battait près de lui et lui portait assistance.

- Ça c'est le fils aîné Maxwell, celui qui vient de se marier et le neveu d'Al. Je vous avais dit qu'il était un peu particulier. Al l'a entraîné depuis qu'il est en âge de tenir un couteau. Celui qui se trouve près de lui doit être Yuy, le cousin du mari de Duo. Dit l'un d'entre eux avec un petit sourire. On va les laisser se défouler encore un peu tous les deux. Ils sont l'un et l'autre particulièrement remontés et il y a de quoi. Celui qui à fait lancer l'attaque sur la propriété empêche toute possibilité de sortie et Heero Yuy va mourir si nous ne nous ne dépêchons pas de clarifier la situation dans les plus brefs délais.

- Il me fait penser à la Morrigan. Dit l'un de ses hommes, impressionné, qui parlait de Duo.

Son supérieur eut un petit rire.

- Qui ça ? Duo ? Je serais toi, j'éviterais de lui dire qu'il te fait penser à une femme avec ses cheveux longs. Répondit-il. Ce garçon est tout sauf féminin, crois moi.

Celui qui avait fait la comparaison avec la Morrigan eut un sourire.

- Ce sont ses talents de guerrier que j'apprécie, sir, pas le reste.

Ils continuèrent à observer pendant quelques secondes, la longue silhouette noire, souple comme un chat, qui bondissait, tailladait chairs et tendons, tranchait dans le vif, plantait ses lames dans les points vitaux, faisait hurler de douleur des hommes qui parfois étaient deux fois plus massifs qu'elle et qui avaient pour la plupart sorti leurs armes à feu.

Duo se faisait tirer dessus mais s'en moquait comme de sa dernière chemise. Toshiro le couvrait avec sa propre arme tandis qu'il se déplaçait d'ennemi en ennemi.

- Moonlight do we dare. Chantonnait-il pendant qu'il bondissait vers un homme pour lui planter son couteau dans la nuque. Daylight they don't care, no.

Il vit deux hommes le cibler tandis qu'il se déplaçait et esquiva d'un bond pour rouler derrière un troisième qui reçut les balles à sa place. Ricannement. Les deux hommes qui lui avaient tiré dessus venaient de tomber, touchés par Toshiro à qui il adressa un petit salut de la main avec deux doigts.

Celui-ci le lui rendit et demeura vigilant.

- But I'm still here. Continua-t-il de chanter, un peu plus fort. Don't pass me by. Yes, I'm still here, my red July.*

Il en saisit un autre par le bras pour le faire tournoyer avec un rire, le déséquilibrer, le faire tomber sur le sol et lui enfoncer l'une de ses tout petites lames dans la jugulaire, juste au moment où s'approchaient les Preventers qui s'éparpillèrent pour l'aider ainsi que les hommes de Toshiro.

Ils finirent de nettoyer la place.

Il n'y eut bientôt plus de cris, plus de tumulte, plus de bruit.

Duo resta planté là, au beau milieu des cadavres, couvert de sang de la tête aux pieds, étourdi, les oreilles bourdonnantes, la respiration ample mais rapide. L'adrénaline lui courait dans les veines, il était gonflé à bloc. La pression ne semblait plus vouloir retomber.

Il se sentait ivre. Il avait encore envie de tuer.

Il se passa la main sur le front et laissa une traînée rouge dessus.

- Duo.

Toshiro était venu lui prendre l'épaule et il le sentit sursauter. Il resserra les doigts sur l'épaule du jeune homme lorsqu'il vit la tête de ce dernier se tourner vers lui avec lenteur.

La pupille dans le regard violet s'étrécit avant de se dilater de nouveau lorsqu'il se posa dans le regard bleu gris et Toshiro se sentit bizarre. Duo se retourna complètement pour lui faire face.

- C'est fini. Il n'y a plus de danger. Calme toi, Duo. Murmura Toshiro.

Ils venaient de traverser tout deux des instants intenses. Il sentait le lien qui s'était tissé entre eux, fort, indestructible. Différent de ce qu'il éprouvait pour Fenella mais il avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras de la même façon pour une raison qu'il ignorait. Il avait simplement envie de le faire.

- Darren, rentre. Dit le colonel Blake, qui arrivait. Rentre. Vas voir ton mari. Tu as besoin de le voir et lui aussi. L'hélico va bientôt arriver et vous allez pouvoir l'emmener à Glasgow. Yuy, vous devriez rentrer aussi, vous soigner et vous changer pour l'accompagner.

- Où est Treize ? Demanda brusquement Duo, dont le regard fouilla les environs. L'avez-vous capturé ?

- Khushrenada ? Non. Il s'est enfui. Il nous a filé entre les doigts. Lui révéla l'ami de son oncle.

- Merde ! Gémit Duo, qui se laissa aller contre Toshiro avant de poser son front sur son épaule, bras ballants, épuisé. Merde, oncle Cal ! Fait chier !

Calum lui tapota le dos, compréhensif, tandis que Toshiro posait une main sur la tête de son ami avec un soupir. Ils auraient tous voulu capturer cet homme pour pouvoir le mettre hors d'état de nuire, derrière des barreaux.

Il était de toutes façons fini.

Un mandat d'arrêt internationnal et un autre, qui allait couvrir les colonies, allaient être lancés contre lui. Il avait fait l'erreur de s'attaquer au souverain de Sank, à un membre de l'USEN et à un colonel des Preventers.

Son propre pays allait l'extrader si jamais il y remettait les pieds.

- Vas voir Heero. Lui dit simplement celui qui était dans la vie le compagnon de son oncle Alasdair et Duo opina.

Il retourna vers la maison avec Toshiro.

Il était sans doute envahi de cette étrange surexitation, quelque chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais ressenti mais il sentait tout de même poindre la fatigue et avait des courbatures partout. Son dos, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, n'était pas excessivement douloureux.

Il avait fermé son esprit à tout, ne cherchait même pas à penser à autre chose que Heero. Toute la violence qu'il avait vue, celle qu'il avait perpétrée lui étaient passées au dessus.

- Tu ne comptes tout de même pas rentrer dans cette pièce dans cet état ?

Il allait ouvrir la porte du bureau de son père lorsqu'il fut arrêté par la voix de sa tante Caitlin. Il se retourna avec un sourire embarrassé.

- Va te nettoyer un peu, je vais te trouver de quoi te changer. Allez file. Lui dit-elle gentiment.

Il se rendit à un petit cabinet de toilette qui se trouvait non loin. Il se regarda dans le petit miroir qui se trouvait au dessus du lavabo, les deux mains appuyées dessus, quelques minutes.

Il se sentait différent, changé. Ce qu'il venait de vivre avait achever de briser quelque chose en lui, cette certaine part d'innocence qu'il avait conservée. Non qu'il était demeuré naïf au point de croire que tout le monde était gentil et tout le monde était beau. Cela il le savait depuis longtemps que ce n'était pas le cas.

Il avait commencé à entrevoir la laideur du monde à douze ans et à embrasser la souffrance à vingt.

Il baissa la tête et soupira. Rien ne serait plus jamais pareil à partir d'aujourd'hui. En un très court laps de temps, il s'était marié, avait subi une première agression de la part d'un homme qui n'avait apporté que désolation dans sa famille, en avait subi une seconde de la part d'hommes qui leur avaient mené une guerre sans merci et il avait appris que son mari était mourant.

Youpi.

Tout n'était pas réglé.

Il se sentait en décalage avec ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il était tendu, bouillonnait intérieurement, ne se sentait pas apaisé alors qu'il aurait dû l'être, avait la sensation d'avoir des antennes partout, de sentir du danger en permanence.

Plus jamais il n'aurait la sensation d'être complètement tranquille, serait toujours sur ses gardes.

Il finit par se décider à effectuer sa toilette. Il était resté planté là dans ses pensées un peu trop longtemps à son goût.

Il retira ses étuis avant d'enlever sa ceinture puis son pull pour se mettre torse nu. Il était vraiment couvert de sang, ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Il ouvrit le robinet et prit la serviette pour la tremper dans l'eau et commença à se laver.

Au bout d'un moment il sentit une présence et vit Toshiro, le bras appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte qui l'observait, un demi sourire, aux lèvres. Il était déjà changé, avait troqué son treillis noir contre un T-shirt et un jean propres.

- Tu es incroyable. Dit-il.

Haussement de sourcil de la part de Duo.

- Quoi ?

- Je t'ai vu te battre, Duo. Je trouve que pour un artiste et un ancien élève avocat, tu te bats plutôt bien et tu as des réflexes extraordinaires qui ne sont pas dû au seul instinct de survie. Tes gestes sont quasi instinctifs et résultent d'un entraînement. Dit le cousin de Heero qui s'approcha pendant qu'il s'essuyait le torse.

- Pourrais-tu fermer la porte s'il te plaît ? Lui demanda le jeune homme, qui n'avait pas le moins du monde l'air d'être contrarié par ses remarques.

Toshiro s'exécuta et lorsqu'il se retourna, Duo avait déjà retiré ses chaussures et s'employait à enlever son bas de jogging sous lequel il n'avait rien avec un naturel qui ne l'étonna pas.

Ce n'était plus du naturel à ce stade, c'était de l'indifférence. Ils venaient de partager des moments particulièrement difficiles, avaient combattu côte à côte et s'étaient mutuellement, et à plusieurs reprises, sauvé la vie l'un et l'autre.

Ils étaient devenus très intimes en l'espace d'un temps très court, en avaient appris l'un sur l'autre bien plus qu'ils ne l'auraient fait en plusieurs années. Ils avaient aujourd'hui l'un comme l'autre tout autant confiance l'un dans l'autre que s'ils avaient été des amis de longue date.

Il se lava le reste du corps devant lui d'ailleurs avec cette même indifférence et le cousin de Heero parcourut son corps du regard sans la moindre idée derrière la tête.

Il était simplement étonné par la quantité impressionnante de cicatrices dont il était recouvert et ce de la tête aux pieds. Il en avait certaines qui n'étaient pas jolies au niveau des genoux, de la hanche gauche, en haut du torse à droite et dans le dos. Elles témoignaient de blessures qu'il avait reçues et qui avaient dû être importantes.

Il se souvint que Heero avait mentionné un accident de moto.

- Tu es recouvert du sang des hommes que tu as tué. Tu as dû à mon avis tuer pour la première fois cette nuit et tu n'as pas l'air plus perturbé que cela. Ajouta Toshiro, tout de même légèrement perplexe.

- Ce n'est pas la première fois que je tue. Toshi, ces hommes sont arrivés avec une seule idée en tête, ne pas faire de quartier. Que crois-tu que j'ai ressenti quand ce type était devant ma mère ? Répondit Duo, très calme, sans doute un peu trop calme au goût de Toshiro. A chaque fois que je dois faire cela, je le fais pour la survie des miens. Je ne le fais pas par plaisir.

Ses gestes étaient ordonnés, méticuleux. Il avait mis ses affaires sales en boule dans un coin, ses couteaux dans un autre. Sa chevelure, qui était restée lâchée depuis qu'il avait été réveillé en sursaut, avait été sommairement tressée.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Le jeune homme prit une petite serviette propre et s'entoura le bassin comme il put avant d'aller l'entrebâiller.

- Je t'ai trouvé ceci dans tes affaires, j'espère que ça te conviendra. Dit Caitlin, qui lui fit passer des vêtements propres.

- Ça ira merci, tante Kate. Répondit Duo avec un sourire rapide.

Il referma la porte et alla s'asseoir sur le seul tabouret qu'il y avait de disponible dans la pièce avant de poser les affaires pliées sur l'une de ses cuisses et Toshiro, surpris, le vit les caresser, avant de les prendre dans ses bras pour y réfugier son visage.

- Elle s'est trompée. L'entendit-il dire, d'une voix étouffée par les vêtements. C'est à Heero.

Il comprit alors le comment du pourquoi et qui était Duo lorsqu'il se mit à pleurer dans les vêtements de son cousin.

- Ça sent Heero. Sanglota le jeune homme. Seigneur ! J'ai peur Toshi ! Ce que j'ai peur !

Ce garçon n'était rien sans Heero. Il n'avait éprouvé aucune rancune, aucune haine contre ses adversaires. De la colère oui, devant la cupidité de ces hommes qui étaient venus les agresser. Suffisemment de colère pour lui donner la motivation de se battre, parfois de tuer pour défendre les siens et ne pas regretter son geste.

Il savait que toute mort n'étaient pas utile. Il était plus courageux d'admettre qu'il fallait parfois laisser un ennemi vaincu à terre vivant. Tuer était simple une fois pris dans le feu de l'action. C'était agir et penser en même temps qui était difficile et Duo savait faire cela.

Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas tué tous les hommes qu'il avait attaqué mais le plus souvent blessé ou mis hors d'état de nuire.

Il n'avait pas eu peur une seule seconde, pour lui, mais pour les autres ce qui lui avait permis d'estimer le danger, de juger des capacités de ses adversaires.

Toshiro vint très naturellement prendre cet homme, qui était devenu son ami et qui était terrifié de perdre son mari, dans une étreinte tout ce qu'il y avait de plus fraternelle et posa sa main sur sa tête.

Puis il vit la blessure sur l'épaule qu'il n'avait pas remarquée plus tôt.

- Il faut soigner ça. Lui dit-il, d'un ton bref. Ne bouge pas, je reviens.

Il ne laissa que peu de temps, celui d'aller dans la petite salle du rez de chaussée, près des cuisines, qui avait été aménagée en dispensaire provisoire, trouver Bruce et lui demander de quoi soigner le jeune homme, puis de revenir.

Lorsqu'il revint, Duo était debout devant le lavabo, torse nu. Il avait la tête baissée et les mains appuyées sur le rebord de celui-ci.

Il avait mis le pantalon que lui avait amené sa tante et Toshiro remarqua, amusé, que celui-ci était un poil trop grand. Heero avait un bassin légèrement plus large et si le jeune homme le remplissait parfaitement, surtout à l'arrière avec la chute de reins qu'il avait, mais au niveau de la ceinture cela bâillait un peu.

Duo releva la tête, tourna son visage au regard rougi vers lui. Toshiro ne se surprit quà moitié à le trouver mignon avec ses mèches en désordre et son air chiffonné. Il s'éclaircit la gorge, embarrassé d'être autant influencé par le faible certain qu'il éprouvait pour sa soeur Fenella qui lui ressemblait, énormément.

Il eut d'ailleurs une réaction tout à fait spontanée, qui les étonna autant l'un que l'autre. Il se pencha pour lui essuyer une larme qui subsistait encore sous l'oeil.

Ils s'adressèrent un sourire gêné et le cousin de Heero se plaça derrière le jeune homme, après avoir déposé sur le bord du lavabo ce qu'il avait dans les mains.

- Tu as une sacrée cicatrice. Dit-il, sincèrement impressionné par ce qu'il voyait.

Il effleura ladite cicatrice du bout des doigts qui était placée sur le bas de son dos et le jeune homme eut un léger frisson.

- On m'a enlevé un rein il y a longtemps. Indiqua-t-il simplement, d'un ton neutre.

Pas de remarques, pas de questions à ce sujet. Toshiro savait que l'on vivait très bien avec un seul rein.

Il se contenta de hocher la tête et prit de quoi nettoyer la plaie située sur l'épaule après y avoir jeté un coup d'oeil.

- Ce n'est pas profond. Dit-il tandis qu'il nettoyait doucement. Douloureux ?

- Pas trop, j'ai vu pire. Répondit Duo, laconique.

Ils parlaient peu, juste ce qui était nécessaire. Le jeune homme pouvait sentir la chaleur du cousin de son mari près de son dos et était dans un état étrange depuis quelques secondes. Il ferma les yeux avec un autre frisson lorsque celui-ci posa une courte seconde sa main sur son côté et déposa ce qu'il tenait dans l'autre main avant de prendre ce qu'il fallait pour achever les soins.

Il respirait un peu plus rapidement, se sentait rougir. La proximité de cet homme qui présentait autant de ressemblance avec Heero le troublait un peu. Comme toujours, Heero lui manquait et il avait la nette sensation de l'avoir près de lui à ce moment précis. Il était franchement mal à l'aise.

Il se souvenait encore du moment où Toshiro lui avait été présenté, la veille, en compagnie de Milliardo et de Quatre. Ils avaient tout deux été amusés de constater sa stupéfaction. Mis côte à côte, les deux cousins pouvaient très aisément passer pour des frères.

Même taille à un ou deux centimètre près, même gabarit, même qualité et couleur de cheveux, même regard en amande mais dans une teinte de bleu différente. Toshiro était plus grand, un peu plus massif et possédait une particularité que Heero n'avait pas, des canines très légèrement proéminentes, ce qui lui donnait un sourire d'enfer.

La ressemblance venait du fait que les parents des deux hommes étaient frère et soeur de chaque côté. Le père de Heero avait épousé la soeur cadette du père de Toshiro qui lui avait épousé la soeur cadette d'Odin.

Amusant détail.

- Voilà ! Dit Toshiro, d'un air satisfait, avec un sourire et il donna une petite claque sur le côté de Duo.

Il releva la tête et vit que le jeune homme le regardait avec insistance dans la glace. Son regard gris bleu se fit interrogateur.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui. J'ai envie de t'embrasser. Avoua Duo d'une voix étranglée.

- Ah.

La main revint se placer sur le côté du jeune homme et se fit caressante.

- I have a crush on your sis, Duo. Avoua Toshiro, avant de lui faire faire demi tour. C'est elle que je vais embrasser, si je t'embrasse.

Il l'enserra dans ses bras et ce fut Duo qui avança son visage après avoir posé une main sur sa joue. Il avait les yeux qui brillaient de larmes contenues.

- J'en ai besoin. Ce n'est pas grave si tu penses à ma soeur. Je vais penser à Heero. Murmura-t-il, regard plongé dans le sien. Vous vous ressemblez trop.

Toshiro n'hésita pas. Offrir à Duo ce qu'il voulait ne le dérangeait pas. Il n'estimait pas non plus trahir son cousin puisqu'il ne faisait qu'accéder à la demande de l'homme malheureux qu'était son mari et n'avait nullement l'intention de dépasser le stade du baiser.

Il prit sa bouche et le repoussa doucement contre le lavabo.

Duo lui répondit avec une force qui ne l'étonna pas.

Leurs mains demeurèrent uniquement sur le haut de leurs corps tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient l'un et l'autre avec l'énergie du désespoir, avec plaisir, avec tendresse.

Ils pensaient embrasser celui et celle à qui ils pensaient le plus, celui et celle dont ils avaient tant besoin à cet instant et réalisèrent qu'ils avaient simplement besoin l'un de l'autre et du réconfort mutuel qu'ils pouvaient s'apporter. Ils embrassaient chacun quelqu'un qu'ils appréciaient, quelqu'un qui était devenu important pour eux, plus qu'un ami ou un compagnon. Un frère d'armes.

Ils partageaient un moment unique. Toute cette adrénaline, toute cette tristesse, cette fatigue, cette tension qu'ils avaient eue en eux disparut tandis qu'ils sentaient leurs coeurs battre au travers de leurs torses pressés l'un contre l'autre, passer d'un rythme rapide à un rythme lent et apaisé et qu'ils s'embrassaient doucement la bouche, presque timides, après avoir eu ce baiser violent.

Toshiro serra une dernière fois Duo dans ses bras avec un soupir puis caressa le dos du jeune homme avec douceur.

- Il reste peu de temps, Duo. Habille toi vite et allons le rejoindre. Je vais aller l'avertir que tu es là. Lui dit-il doucement. A tout de suite.

Duo lui adressa un sourire affectueux avant qu'il ne sorte.

Le regard violet était ce qui le fascinait le plus dans cette famille. Celui de Duo était magnifique et il comprenait Heero lorsqu'il disait qu'il pouvait rester des heures à le contempler.

Lui avait personnellement un regard qui le fascinait bien plus, chez une certaine demoiselle qui l'avait charmé par son humour et sa grâce au combat, choses qu'elle avait en commun avec son frère aîné.

Mais Fenella l'avait pris au piège grâce à son sourire.

Il eut un air rêveur avant de tourner la poignée de la porte du bureau de Murray et de la pousser pour entrer.

- Te voilà enfin, Heero. Entendit-il, surpris, avant de lever les yeux. Viens donc par ici.

Ce qu'il vit le laissa sans voix.

Duo ne mit pas trente secondes pour mettre sa chemise et ses chaussures. Il rassembla ses étuis, sa ceinture, ses affaires et les serviettes sales pour les emmener et sortit du petit cabinet de toilette. Il ne savait pas trop quoi en faire et décida de les laisser dans un coin sur place.

Il était ennuyé. Il ne restait que trois petits couteaux de lancer sur la ceinture et un couteau dans l'un des étuis. Le reste s'était perdu dans la bagarre. Il allait devoir en racheter pour compléter la panoplie que lui avait offerte son oncle Alasdair.

Il se rendit ensuite vers le bureau de son père et vit Toshiro de dos, qui se tenait dans l'ouverture de la porte grande ouverte.

Il s'immobilisa lorsqu'il entendit parler et reconnut la voix.

Treize était à l'intérieur avec Heero, sa mère, qui avait retrouvé ses esprits et qui jouait les garde malades. Sans oublier Toshiro.

Il comprit enfin de que Khushrenada avait exactement cherché à faire lorsqu'il avait fait venir les mercenaires à Maxwell's Manor. Il avait réussi à se faufiler, sans doute par le toit, tandis que le reste de ses hommes faisaient diversion ailleurs.

- Il me tardait de te voir enfin seul. Entendit-il.

Toshiro se décala sur le côté. Treize le menaçait d'une arme, le sourire aux lèvres. Il le prenait pour son cousin. Il ne comprenait pas comment il ne faisait pas la différence alors qu'Heero était sur place et qu'il avait certainement dû le voir puis devina qu'entre le masque à oxygène que son cousin avait sur le visage et Ellie qui se plaçait volontairement devant lui, Khushrenada n'avait pas dû faire attention au malade qui se trouvait dans la pièce.

Heero conservait volontairement les paupières fermées pour qu'il ne voie pas son regard.

Il décida de continuer à jouer le rôle de Heero et adopta son attitude un peu plus décontractée.

Il eut un soupir irrité et n'accorda pas plus d'attention que cela à celui qui venait de lui adresser la parole.

Il sentit une main le saisir par le bras avec force.

- Dis moi, Heero, c'est de cette façon que je t'ai appris à dire bonsoir aux gens et à moi en particulier ? Lui dit Treize d'un ton glacial. Il semblerait que tu aies tout oublié des bonnes manières que je t'ai inculqué. Il va falloir revoir les bases.

- Trouve toi un autre jouet, mon petit bonhomme. Rétorqua tranquillement Toshiro, qui dégagea son bras de la poigne de l'homme d'un coup sec. Et revois tes goûts. Le marquis de Sade et Histoire d'O ça ne vaut plus tripette de nos jours. C'est au moins aussi dépassé que tes manières d'aristocrate.

Il eut le temps de voir la gifle, l'evita mais n'esquiva pas le coup de poing qui vint ensuite et secoua la tête un peu sonné avant de grimacer puis de rire.

- Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui te fais rire. Ne te fais pas d'illusion, petit con. Lorsque j'ai jeté mon dévolu sur quelqu'un, j'en fais mon esclave pour le restant de sa vie. Susurra Treize, le regard noir, qui l'avait attiré à lui d'un coup sec. Je ne suis pas contre un peu de rébellion, cela me donnera prétexte à punition.

- Tu sembles oublier une chose, je suis marié. Tu pourrais certes me contraindre à divorcer avec Duo mais je refuse. Dit Toshiro, avec un large sourire. Il ne te reste plus qu'une seule solution. Me tuer, puisque tu étais décidé à le faire de toutes façons.

Treize ne comprenait pas son attitude. Il le provoquait ouvertement.

Heero qui avait été si amoureux de lui au début de leur relation. Heero qui avait été si totalement soumis, toujours prêt à répondre à tout ses fantasmes et besoins.

Puis plus le temps avait passé, plus il avait changé et il s'était mis à le craindre puis à le haïr avant de refuser de se soumettre et de se révolter. Alors il avait commencé à le droguer, à l'isoler et à le former, pour en faire une de ses poupées. Sa seule poupée mâle. Il ne voulait le partager avec personne, ne voulait plus jamais le voir partir.

Heero avait finalement réussi à le faire, lui avait échappé grâce à son cousin Milliardo.

Sans parler de cette comédie qu'il lui avait faite, ces menaces, lui dire devant tout le monde qu'il tuerait Dorothy ou même qu'il lui ferait un enfant, simplement pour l'humilier et lui faire du mal.

A lui ? Il délirait ! Il était inatteignable, intouchable !

Toshiro avait légèrement étréci le regard et observait l'homme en face de lui. Les pupilles dans son regard étaient énormes, complètement dilatées. Il avait dû prendre une substance quelconque.

Il commençait à comprendre beaucoup de choses. Pourquoi il s'était attaqué à quelqu'un comme Murray Maxwell et le roi de Sank, malgré les risques qu'il encourait, pourquoi il ne faisait pas la différence entre Heero et lui, même de près, et qu'il cherchait encore à le récupérer.

Il n'avait même plus envie de le tuer.

- Est-ce que c'est cette petite frappe qui te sert de mari, qui te donne autant d'assurance en toi ? Siffla Treize, en colère avant de le secouer, sans réaliser que des pas s'entendaient dans le couloir. Tu te caches derrière lui. Il t'a suffi de trouver un homme avec un peu plus de force et de cran que tu n'en as et tu penses qu'il fera l'affaire contre moi ?

- Lâche le tout de suite. Dit une voix très calme.

Toshiro sourit. Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui venait d'arriver.

Treize releva les yeux, décala légèrement la tête pour regarder par dessus l'épaule de Toshiro et vit arriver à grands pas Duo, qui portait un pantalon gris et un pull gris fin à col v dont il avait remonté les manches.

Il l'avait déjà vu de loin assis sur le sol, quelques heures plus tôt, qui n'avait pas l'air d'en mener bien large.

Là il devait bien s'avouer qu'il était impressionnant. Très grand. Complètement différent de son père. Beaucoup plus de présence, plus cruel, le regard nettement plus dur et cette longue chevelure châtain qui devait être une parure magnifique sur un corps qu'il devinait sublime.

Splendide.

Il arborait un sourire glacial et un air neutre qui indiquait qu'il ne plaisantait pas.

- Tout va bien, Heero ? Demanda Duo et il se plaça derrière son « mari » pour glisser une main sous son bras et l'envelopper du sien avec tendresse.

Il ne lâchait pas le regard de Treize des yeux.

- Parfaitement bien. Répondit Toshiro, détendu, qui posa une main sur son avant bras. Je pensais que tu serais un peu en retard. Je vois que non.

- Lâche le. Je ne le répèterais pas. Dit le jeune homme.

La voix était posée et calme mais la menace était sous jacente. Treize lâcha Toshiro. Il réalisait que ce garçon était loin d'être le type d'homme à être aussi influençable que n'importe lequel des hommes sur lesquels il jetait habituellement son dévolu. Celui-ci était un coriace, un dominant, comme lui. Il en rencontrait rarement.

Il tenta tout de même de se confronter à lui et de le plier, pour le plaisir. Et surtout parce qu'il était jeune. Il voulait voir ce qu'il valait devant un petit merdeux qu'il jugeait être d'un bon niveau, pour une fois.

Il aimait les rapports de force.

- En admettant que je ne veuille pas le lâcher, que se passera-t-il ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire condescendant.

- Je te propose de descendre au rez-de-chaussée. Tous nos amis y sont, y compris Dorothy qui sera ravie de te revoir. Ce qui fera un excellent auditoire et de bons spectateurs pour ton ego surdimensionné. Répondit tranquillement Duo, avec un sourire bref. Nous prenons chacun un sabre et nous nous battons en duel. Tu gagnes, tu prends Dorothy et tu t'en vas. Je gagne, je te tue. Enfin, plus ou moins, je verrais. Procédons de cette façons et yay tout le monde sera content.

Blink, blink.

Toshiro se retenait de rire. Treize venait de battre des paupières puis de froncer des sourcils.

Duo posa son bras replié sur l'épaule de son ami avec un soupir, lui souffla gentiment dans les cheveux pour jouer puis lui déposa un léger baiser tendre sur l'oreille avant de le recoiffer de ses doigts.

Toshiro gloussa, tourna la tête et lui présenta ses lèvres qu'il embrassa bien volontiers un court instant avant d'avoir une hésitation et de prolonger le baiser. Toshiro se laissa embrasser avec un soupir, posa une main à l'arrière de sa tête et la pressa doucement pour accentuer le baiser.

A chaque fois qu'ils s'embrassaient ils perdaient complètement la notion de ce qui les entourait, appréciaient le moment. Duo se sentait devenir fou. L'alchimie entre Toshiro et lui était presqu'identique à celle qu'il avait avec Heero.

Il rompit le baiser, le regarda dans les yeux. Le regard bleu gris lui renvoyait exactement ce qu'il ressentait et il releva la tête avec brusquerie pour regarder Treize qui fulminait.

- Bon. Reprenons. Je vous propose un duel, monsieur. Est-ce plus clair et acceptez-vous ? On se dépêche, je n'ai pas toute la journée. Dit Duo, qui fit tranquillement faire déplacer son ami vers la gauche et il pivota d'un quart de tour pour lui présenter la sortie. Alors ?

- Il ne sera pas dit que je ne suis pas capable de vous battre en duel. Grommela Treize. J'accepte !

Il sortit de la pièce à grands pas avant de s'arrêter net. Il venait de réaliser qu'il était en train de se faire avoir.

- Minute ! Il vient avec nous ! Dit-il et il menaça le couple de son arme. Passez devant.

- Sans aucun problème. Dirent les deux jeunes gens en choeur après avoir jeté un oeil vers Ellie qui avait tout suivi, très pâle.

Duo se demandait encore comment elle n'avait pas craqué. Il eut le temps de regarder vers Heero et eut son regard bleu dans le sien pendant une fraction de seconde. Juste assez de temps pour noter qu'il le regardait avec tout l'amour du monde.

Il esquissa un geste rapide de la main dans sa direction, se pencha vers sa mère pour lui embrasser la joue, puis sortit à la suite de Toshiro.

Il était certain que Heero avait pu suivre tout l'échange et les gestes que son cousin et lui avaient eu envers l'autre. Il savait qu'il avait compris qu'ils avaient tout fait pour piéger Treize et l'éloigner de lui comme d'Ellie.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en haut des escaliers, Toshiro fit des signes en direction de Milliardo qui se trouvait en bas et qui venait de le voir. Il avait failli se mettre à crier que Treize se trouvait dans le manoir. Le jeune roi était sur les nerfs depuis que Quatre avait été blessé.

- Duo ? Appela Alasdair qui s'était avancé en claudiquant vers Murray, qui se trouvait en bas des escaliers, le regard étreci par la colère. Des explications ?

- Oui. J'aimerais avoir une paire de sabres, si possible en bon état, si possible pas d'entraînement et si possible avoir la zone dégagée les plus brefs délais. Je viens de le provoquer en duel. Répondit calmement son neveu.

- Oh misère ! Gémit Fillan, qui se tenait non loin, avec un bras en écharpe. Moi qui pensait que c'était terminé tout ça.

Son frère aîné le fusilla du regard.

- Vas rejoindre Dad, mon coeur. Dit-il à Toshiro et tout le monde le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

Les regards s'arrondirent davantage lorsque les deux hommes se donnèrent un baiser rapide. Fenella prit un air déçu que Toshiro remarqua et il en grinça des dents. Il alla rejoindre Murray, l'air sombre. Celui-ci tentait de conserver son sang froid.

- Puis-je avoir une explication, jeune homme. Demanda-t-il à mi-voix.

- Volontiers. Soupira le jeune homme. Duo et moi sommes contraints de jouer cette mascarade parce que Treize, qui a dû consommer une drogue quelconque, ce qui fausse son jugement, est persuadé que je suis Heero.

- Aaaah. Fit le père de Duo, soulagé.

- Oui mais aaah non. Fit le jeune homme, l'air malheureux. Parce que ce n'est pas aaah pour tout le monde. Il y en a une qui aaah pige rien du tout là et moi je suis dans la aaah lala grosse panade.

- Hunh ? Fit Murray, l'air confus.

Effectivement, vu sous cet angle, les explications du cousin de Heero n'étaient pas bien claires. Du coup Toshiro lui indiqua Fenella qui regardait de temps en temps dans leur direction.

- J'aime votre fille monsieur. Oui je sais, c'est soudain. Dit-il, l'air désespéré cette fois. Et je crois qu'elle m'aime bien, beaucoup même. C'est soudain aussi. Alors aaah rien du tout vous voyez et je vais oooh lala me faire grave éclater la tronche, telle que je la connais. Et pas que moi, son frère aussi. Vous comprenez ?

Si la situation n'avait pas été si complexe et s'il n'avait pas été si inquiet, Murray aurait éclaté de rire. Il se contenta de lui tapoter l'épaule, compréhensif.

Aaaah, les femmes et oooh lala, oui, sa fille n'était pas commode du tout quand elle était en colère. Une Duo au féminin.

Bruce ignora superbement ce qui était en train d'avoir lieu et passa en coup de vent avec deux brancardiers. Il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre sous le regard indifférent de Treize qui se préparait. On venait de lui remettre son sabre, Duo avait eu le sien et attendait.

- On va descendre Heero et l'emmener à Glasgow. L'hélico est à l'extérieur. Lui dit Trowa, à mi voix, qui était venu le rejoindre.

- Entendu. Treize est persuadé que Toshi est son cousin. On va continuer à le lui faire croire et l'occuper. Pendant ce temps évacuez Heero. Fait passer le mot à tout le monde et contacte Calum qu'il se pointe dare dare. Lui répondit rapidement son cousin sur le même ton. J'aimerais que ma mère parte avec mon mari. Elle n'a pas besoin de rester là pour voir ça et il a besoin d'elle.

- Je suis prêt. Que sont toutes ces messes basses ? Dit Treize, agacé.

- Je me suis blessé tout à l'heure. Je demandais simplement de l'eau. Répondit Duo avec un rapide sourire.

Ils se mirent en place, se saluèrent et ne perdirent pas de temps. Bientôt résonnèrent le choc des lames dans le hall.

Tous suivirent l'échange. Certains avec intérêt, d'autres moins mais tous avec attention. Treize était un excellent escrimeur ce qui ne rendait pas la tâche facile à Duo.

- Duo risque de perdre. Fit remarquer Wu Fei avec un froncement de sourcils inquiet. Il se défend bien mais il est lent en raison de sa fatigue et ses muscles se sont refroidis.

Au moment même où il faisait cette remarque, Treize se fendait et Duo, qui n'avait pas été assez rapide pour esquiver, poussa un cri. Il recula, touché à la cuisse, et se mit à sautiller sur le pied de sa jambe valide, en lâchant un chapelet de jurons qui auraient fait se dresser les cheveux de tous les piliers de bar de Glasgow. Ce qui lui valut de s'attirer les rires de la plupart des hommes dans l'assemblée.

- Rooh Duo ! S'exclama sa soeur, qui se mit à glousser. Je vais le dire à Mum.

Son frère aîné lui jeta un coup d'oeil rapide et lui tira la langue. Elle se mit à rire.

- J'ai bien peur que ton pantalon ne soit gâché, mon coeur. Lança-t-il à Toshiro avec une grimace, avant de s'arrêter une courte seconde, une main pressée sur la plaie.

- J'en ai d'autres et celui-ci n'était pas mon préféré, rassure toi. Minauda celui-ci, avant de prendre un ton inquiet. Ça va, ça ne fait pas trop mal ?

- Nah ! Regarde, comme neuf ! Répondit Duo avant de se donner une claque sur la cuisse. Ouch !

Autre série de jurons. Rires dans l'assistance. Treize leva les yeux au ciel. Tout le monde avait noté son comportement. Il se battait bien mais ses gestes étaient ralentis à certains moments. Il ne semblait pas avoir toute sa lucidité.

Toshiro avait un bras passé autour des épaules de Fenella qui lui avait entouré la taille du sien et le surveillait.

- Espèce de petit bâtard ! Cracha Treize, que Duo venait de blesser au bras et qu'il repoussait maintenant contre un mur.

- Où avez-vous vu qu'il fallait se battre à la loyale, monsieur Kushrenada ? Ricana le jeune homme qui le retenait cloué contre le mur avec toute sa force.

Il jeta son sabre à terre, lui envoya son poing dans l'estomac, histoire de lui couper la respiration deux petites minutes, le désarma, lui retira son pistolet qu'il avait rangé dans son dos, dans la ceinture de son pantalon.

- Bien, maintenant que j'ai toute ton attention, Treize, il est temps que nous réglions quelques comptes. Dit-il avec un sourire. Si j'ai bien compris ton shéma de pensée, ton moto c'est le principe du mâle alpha ? Je domine ma meute ?

Toshiro éclata de rire.

- Pardon ? Demanda Treize complètement perdu pour le coup.

- Mouais, pas rapide à la comprenotte le Treizounet on dirait. Dit Duo avec un petit sourire en coin. Selon ce que m'a dit Heero, tu dis qu'il n'y a rien de mieux que la dominance. So, do you like to establish a relationship of dominance over people or only over men, honey ?

- J'aimerais bien tenter le coup avec toi, louveteau. Déclara Treize avec un sourire carnassier.

- Really ? Parce que tu penses que tu peux me dominer ? J'en doute. Répondit le jeune homme avec un petit rire. Tu es tout en gueule rien d'autre. Tu ne serais même pas fichu de me dominer dans un simple baiser. Démonstration.

Tout alla très vite. Il saisit le poignet de Treize d'une main, le saisit par la nuque puis plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Treize tenta bien de résister les premières secondes puis sentit les caresses dans la nuque, le corps du garçon contre le sien. Il avait placé une jambe entre les siennes, mais n'insistait pas, se contentait de le retenir de son corps souple de jeune homme.

Il avait une manière impérieuse de s'imposer, mais elle n'était pas pour autant violente.

Il n'avait jamais connu cela.

La série de baisers gourmands qu'il recevait sur les lèvres était délicieuse. Il céda, se laissa embrasser et prit part au baiser. L'autre main de Duo se faufila sous son pull et glissa le long de son ventre qu'il contracta. Lorsque Duo le relâcha après avoir rompu le baiser, il était légèrement haletant et avait le coeur qui battait à tout rompre.

Il se surprenait à le désirer, non pas lui en vouloir.

- Encore ? Demanda le jeune homme, très calme.

Treize tendit ses lèvres et Duo posa un doigt dessus avec un petit sourire.

- Bien entendu, Treize, nous en resterons là. Heero ne t'appartient pas plus qu'il m'appartient d'ailleurs. Il n'est ni une marchandise, ni un objet mais un être vivant. Dit tranquillement Duo. En ce qui me concerne, je ne suis pas plus libre que lui. Considères que Dorothy ne t'apartient pas plus non plus.

- Je comprends. Murmura Treize.

Il avait perdu.

Il les avait perdu tous les deux. Il était vaincu.

- Je crains que je ne doive te laisser. Je suis attendu. Ajouta Duo.

Il fit demi tour, eut le temps de faire quelques pas puis entendit un son bien reconnaissable et pivota, le regard agrandi.

Il avait osé le ramasser et comptait lui tirer dessus. Il devait vraiment l'avoir mauvaise.

- Vous n'aurez pas loin à aller. Dit Treize avant que Duo ne voie son bras se lever.

Il vit arriver Toshiro sur sa gauche, devina son intention. La première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit fut Fenella.

Sa soeur ne le lui pardonnerait jamais s'il arriverait quoi que ce soit à l'homme qu'elle aimait. Il avait vu le regard qu'elle portait sur Toshiro.

Le coeur battant à cent à l'heure, il le saisit par le haut des bras, l'attira à lui, lorsqu'il arriva sur lui. Leurs regards se verrouillèrent automatiquement l'un dans l'autre et Toshiro ouvrit la bouche, étonné avant que son expression ne change et passe à la révolte tandis qu'il lui faisait faire un tour complet et qu'il se présentait dos à Treize.

A ce moment précis s'entendit le coup de feu.

- Non ! Bredouilla Toshiro.

Duo cilla lorsqu'il sentit l'explosion de douleur dans son dos mais ne cria pas. Il sentit un bras de son ami l'entourer pour le retenir, l'autre lui entourer la tête lorsqu'il glissa, les jambes coupées. Son oreille se colla contre le torse de Toshiro. Il entendit les battements affolés de son coeur. Il ne ferma les yeux et ne se laissa aller avec un sourire que lorsqu'ils commencèrent à chuter.

Il était bien. Il n'avait plus mal et il était dans ses bras. Il pouvait s'endormir.

Il y eut des cris de frayeur et des exclamations lorsque Toshiro partit en arrière avec Duo qu'il retenait de toutes ses forces contre lui.

Certains les virent tomber vers le sol, sans comprendre, sur le moment, puis relevèrent les yeux vers Treize qui pointait son arme vers eux et ce furent les instincts qui parlèrent.

Trowa, qui était le plus proche, courut vers lui et donna un coup de pied dans le pistolet qui vola dans les airs avant d'envoyer un premier coup de poing dans l'estomac de Treize puis un second dans sa mâchoire, l'étendant KO pour le compte.

- Duo ? Appela Toshiro, d'une voix tremblante, tandis qu'il tentait de lui relever la tête qui reposait sur son torse, sous son menton.

Le jeune homme n'eut aucune réaction.

Il ne comprenait pas. Il avait lui-même une douleur à l'abdomen qu'il ne s'expliquait pas. Il laissait retomber sa tête sur le sol, mais garda sa main sur la tête de son ami, lui caressa les cheveux.

Il n'avait pas pu le protéger. Il n'avait pas pu protéger l'homme que son cousin aimait, l'homme qu'il avait appris à connaître et à aimer lui aussi, comme un ami, un frère.

La balle avait traversé Duo. Il avait été touché à l'abdomen.

Il entendit les cris de Fenella. Il tourna la tête pour la chercher du regard. Son père la retenait contre lui et lui parlait tandis qu'elle regardait vers Duo et lui. Elle tendait sa main, en pleurs.

Il tendit sa main libre vers elle et lui adressa un minuscule sourire. Il comprenait. Deux des cinq hommes qu'elle aimait le plus étaient blessés et elle voulait être auprès d'eux.

- Il ne faut pas qu'elle pleure. Murmura-t-il.

- Ne parle pas et ne bouge pas. Dit Alasdair qui s'était rapproché.

Il conservait son sang-froid et cherchait son portable dans sa poche.

- Duo est inconscient. Ajouta-t-il à Quatre qui venait de s'agenouiller près d'eux.

Il appela les secours puis demanda quelque chose pour couvrir les deux blessés. Ils n'osèrent pas bouger Duo, de peur d'aggraver sa blessure.

Calum était revenu avec ses hommes et ils embarquèrent Treize.

Murray avait fini par laisser sa fille aller auprès de son frère et de celui dont elle était tombée amoureuse.

Elle tint la main à son fiancé et lui parla tout le temps qu'il fallut aux secours pour arriver. Toshiro ne perdit conscience que très peu de temps, quelques secondes à peine avant qu'un second hélicoptère n'arrive pour les emmener tous les deux.

Fenella était morte d'angoisse en arrivant à l'hôpital. Son père était encore à l'accueil en train de remplir des papiers avec Milliardo. Il y en avait des tonnes. Elle n'était pas seule mais lorsque Toshiro et son frère montèrent au bloc, elle se sentit tout à coup complètement isolée et perdue.

Trowa avait beau la tenir dans ses bras pour la réconforter, elle était complètement envahie par le désespoir.

- Allons, viens avec moi, il faut te nettoyer les mains et te changer, Fen, tu ne vas pas rester comme ça. Lui dit doucement Wu Fei.

Ce fut à ce moment là que la jeune fille baissa les yeux et qu'elle vit le sang. Son regard s'élargit et elle devint livide. Le sang de Toshiro et de Duo. Il y en avait tellement eu, par terre, autour d'eux. La réalité lui sautait au visage.

Elle se mit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

Il n'y eut que l'arrivée de sa mère et quelques bonnes nouvelles, de l'opération de Heero, qui la rassérénèrent un peu. Elle se déroulait bien. Il y en avait encore pour une heure, peu être une heure et demi si tout allait bien avant qu'ils aient fini. Ils devaient maintenant attendre pour Duo et Toshiro.

Le premier chirurgien qui vint les voir fut pour Toshiro qui leur annonça, une bonne heure et demi après qu'il soit arrivé, qu'il était hors de danger, que la balle n'était pas allée bien loin en réalité et qu'elle n'avait fait aucun dégât majeur. Il allait simplement avoir une cicatrice de plus et quelques jours de congés.

Ellie fit sa fille sourire et sut que son coeur était pris. Il ne lui fallait plus qu'une autre bonne nouvelle pour que le ciel bleu revienne et qu'elle se sente définitivement soulagée.

Une demi heure plus tard, le chirurgien qui avait pris soin de Duo arrivait avec le sourire et annonçait que les jours du jeune homme n'étaient plus en danger.

Wu Fei n'en revenait pas. Il avait vu, comme tout le monde, la balle traverser le dos de Duo. Il aurait dû au moins avoir le rein de touché. Ce fut là qu'il apprit qu'il n'avait plus de rein depuis son accident de moto, que la balle l'avait tout bonnement traversé de part en part. Il avait surtout eu beaucoup de chance qu'elle ne lui ait pas touché la colonne vertébrale.

Toshiro et lui en avaient été quittes pour une bonne peur.

Ils eurent enfin des nouvelles de Heero. Il était tiré d'affaire, n'aurait plus d'ennuis cardiaques à l'avenir mais allait avoir droit à un long rétablissement.

Tout le monde allait bien.

Les choses semblaient vouloir s'arranger.

**Pancarte déposée près d'une casquette de guide sur une table boiteuse, à la sortie du vieux musée : **

Le musée est ouvert de neuf heures à dix huit heures sans discontinuer.

Rectification : fermeture du musée pour travaux pour une quinzaine de jours.

Une exposition sur les amours des pigeons en milieu urbain sera prévue à la réouverture : lorsqu'ils s'agit de mâles qui se font mutuellement la cour, roucoulent-ils autant que les autres ? Roooorooo ?^^

Venez nombreux.

A bientôt :)


	11. La vague scélérate

**Disclaimers **: Gundam Wing et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Il se trouve par contre des satellites qui sont venus se greffer aux personnages originaux qui eux m'appartiennent et qui sont ici pour, je l'espère, votre plus grand plaisir.

**Genre **: Fic à chapitres. Yaoi et autres couples divers, comme dans la vie quoi :)

**Résumé** : Ah, l'art. Le sourire de la Joconde... euh, de Heero.

La fantaisie de Duo qui s'exprime à travers ses oeuvres et l'amour, oui.

Oh lala ! comme dirait l'autre. Avec tout ça un soupçon de couleur, une pincée de créativité, des pinceaux, une palette et zou, ça donne un tableau aux mille teintes extrêmement bavard.

Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé de si gentils mots, beaucoup beaucoup de hugs et de bises.

Encore et toujours bonne lecture :)

**Note à l'attention des lecteurs : **j'ai omis de mettre une précision dans le chapitre précédent concernant la chanson que fredonne Duo lorsqu'il se bat. Il s'agit de "Red July" de Jillian Aversa, tirée de son album "Origins".

**Chap 11.**

**La vague scélérate**.

Monsieur Charpentier et mademoiselle Noin arrivèrent dans la salle de classe avec le sourire et les élèves de la promotion A relevèrent la tête lorsqu'ils les entendirent entrer.

- Nous venons vous déranger une seconde les enfants ! Nous avons d'excellentes nouvelles ! Annonça joyeusement monsieur Charpentier, qui se plaça au centre de la pièce.

- Un petit mail, des photos et une vidéo nous ont été envoyés par Duo. Faites une pause et rassemblez-vous autour de moi pour que vous puissiez tous en profiter. Déclara mademoiselle Noin avec un sourire.

Elle se rendit vers la longue table qui se trouvait contre un des murs de la classe et sur laquelle se trouvaient plusieurs ordinateurs. Elle s'installa devant l'un d'eux tandis qu'ils quittaient leurs places dans un brouhaha relatif pour se rapprocher d'elle.

Le premier à venir se placer près d'elle fut Gordon et elle eut un petit rire, pendant qu'elle faisait quelques manipulations rapides.

- Impatient d'avoir de leurs nouvelles, Gordon ? Demanda-t-elle gentiment.

Il opina avec un large sourire et elle lui tapota l'avant bras avant de lui montrer l'écran.

- Regarde, justement la vidéo débute par un message qui t'est directement adressé. Dit-elle et il se mit à rire tout comme le firent les autres élèves.

Ils purent voir, sur l'écran, un Duo vêtu d'une vieille chemise tachée de peinture, qui avait noué sa chevelure dans un chignon serré, posé bas sur la nuque, assis sur un tabouret, dans un décor qui donnait à penser qu'il se trouvait dans une sorte d'atelier.

Il avait de la peinture bleue sur le front, le menton et le bout du nez. Quelqu'un venait de volontairement lui peinturlurer la figure avant de commencer à filmer parce qu'il était en train de faire une belle série de grimaces à celui qui tenait la caméra. Il ne fit nul doute pour eux que l'auteur de la plaisanterie était ce dernier et Duo était en train de protester avec énergie, ce qui fit rire tout le monde.

Ils purent entendre des commentaires de celui qui tenait la caméra et devinèrent qu'il s'agissait de Heero dont ils reconnurent la voix.

- Arrête de faire l'andouille. Nous sommes supposés leur envoyer des nouvelles de tout le monde à bord comme chaque semaine, avec des images du bateau, pas de faire un film sur tes meilleures grimaces. S'esclaffait le jeune sculpteur. Et puis si tu continues je te badigeonnes toute le visage.

- J'ai l'air malin comme ça tiens ! De toutes façons les grimaces étaient en partie adressées au plus entêté des écossais de l'école des Beaux Arts de Sank ça. Je ne cite pas de nom, il se reconnaîtra. Répondit Duo, hilare. Bon courage pour tes Unités de Valeur, l'abruti. Et gros bisous baveux, de quelque part sur l'océan atlantique, à tout le monde ! Il fait un temps super ici.

Ils purent ensuite admirer des couchers de soleil sur la mer et des bancs de baleine, des vues du bateau et de l'activité qui y régnait. Il y avait toujours des commentaires qui accompagnaient ce qui était filmé, soit par Duo, Heero ou Toshiro, le cousin de Heero.

La plupart du temps c'était Heero qui filmait et ils avaient pu suivre grâce à lui pendant quelques minutes les évolutions de Toshiro et de Duo dans les vergues du voilier, tandis qu'ils travaillaient avec les marins. Ils avaient été impressionnés de noter l'aisance avec laquelle ils pouvaient se déplacer sur ces surfaces très étroites et à des hauteurs vertigineuses.

Les vergues étaient l'équivalent d'énormes poutrelles qui étaient placées à la perpendiculaires des mâts, auxquelles étaient suspendues les immenses voiles du navires.

Toshiro était le cousin germain de Heero, quelqu'un qu'ils aimaient bien et qu'ils avaient tous appris à connaître lors d'un appel par visiophone un mois et demi plus tôt.

Ils avaient été surpris, tout comme leurs professeurs, par la ressemblance entre Toshiro et le mari de Duo. Lorsqu'ils avaient appris qu'il faisait partie de prestigieuse garde à cheval de leur souverain et qu'il était lieutenant.

Les questions avaient fusé lorsqu'ils avaient pu lui adresser directement la parole, en particulier une qui avait fait s'esclaffer l'ensemble de ceux présents, Heero et Duo y compris, et qui avait été posée par l'une des élèves de la classe.

Elle avait été plutôt directe et lui avait demandé s'il était célibataire.

Toshiro s'était éclairci la voix avant de très diplomatiquement lui répondre qu'il était certes célibataire mais qu'il était au regret de ne pouvoir fréquenter et épouser une aussi adorable jeune fille qu'elle avec le métier qu'il exerçait.

Tout simplement parce qu'il avait des obligations qui le contraignaient à conserver son statut actuel. Elle lui avait alors demandé quelles étaient ces obligations et il avait soulevé un sourcil. L'un des professeurs dans la classe s'était montré sévère et avait demandé à la jeune fille de ne pas insister.

Heero avait dit que ce n'était pas grave et avait proposé à son cousin de répondre s'il le désirait. Celui-ci l'avait fait et avait alors dit qu'il était constamment en mission, assigné à la protection rapprochée de leurs Altesses Royales Milliardo Peacecraft et Relena Peacecraft ainsi que de leurs Altesse Sérénissimes Heero Peacecraft Maxwell et Darren Peacecraft Maxwell.

Il y avait eu un court silence après cette déclaration.

Il n'y avait pas eu que les élèves de la promotion A et une bonne partie de leurs professeurs ce jour là dans la pièce. La directrice avait été présente également. Toshiro n'avait fait que répondre avec honnêteté et jouer le rôle qui lui était dévolu lorsqu'il se trouvait en public et en compagnie de son cousin et du mari de ce dernier. Celui de garde du corps.

Il représentait les gardes de sa Majesté et Heero et Duo redevenaient leurs Altesses les Princes de Sank.

Il s'était d'ailleurs légèrement tenu en retrait par rapport à eux tout le temps qu'avait duré l'entretien.

Les élèves avaient tous à ce moment là pris conscience de qui étaient véritablement Relena, qui embarrassée, se tortillait dans son coin, et adressait des regards suppliants aux trois hommes sur l'écran du visiophone.

Elle tentait d'avoir quotidiennement une vie ordinaire, avec des amis qui savaient très bien qui elle était mais qui agissaient avec elle de façon tout à fait simple et naturelle, tout comme elle le faisait avec eux. Elle avait écarté de son cercle d'amis tout ceux qui se comportaient avec elle autrement et lui rappelaient qu'elle était une princesse.

Toshiro s'en voulait un peu, il avait mis ce qu'elle avait pris tant de mois à construire légèrement en porte à faux.

C'était Duo qui avait détendu l'atmosphère avec l'une de ses plaisanteries et la conversation avait repris comme si de rien était.

Le vent soufflait dans les gréements. L'on entendait nettement le claquement des voiles et le grincement des cordages qui se tendaient. Toute la structure en bois du bateau travaillait et craquait et le grand bâtiment noir filait sur les vagues, aérien.

Malgré l'heure matinale, quelques hommes s'activaient déjà sur le pont sous le regard attentif du capitaine MacConnell qui fumait tranquillement sa pipe.

Ses passagers n'allaient pas tarder à se lever pour aller prendre leur petit déjeuner dans l'ancien mess qui servait aujourd'hui de salle à manger au propriétaire du bateau. Le personnel, qui étaient tous des marins, disposait tous d'un réfectoire confortable et lumineux, voisin des cuisines.

Le capitaine tourna la tête lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et vit entrer son second qui lui adressa un signe de tête poli.

- Alors Barney ? Qu'en est-il de la météo pour aujourd'hui ? Demanda-t-il, après avoir saisi une feuille que celui-ci lui tendait. Des précisions ?

- Ce qui s'annonce n'est guère brillant mais pas une catastrophe. Rien qui ne dépasse un grain ordinaire. Nous devrions être un peu secoués d'ici peu. Déclara Barney, le regard rivé sur le ciel qui semblait pourtant être parfaitement bleu, parsemé de quelques nuages blancs.

MacConnell poussa un soupir après avoir grimacé, le regard posé sur les données fournies par le relevé qu'il tenait sur la feuille.

- Je n'ai plus qu'à avertir Duo. Marmonna-t-il contrarié. Apprendre que l'on va essuyer du mauvais temps au petit déjeuner et pas qu'une simple ondée de printemps, va jeter un froid. Nous n'avions encore pas vraiment eu de mauvais temps jusqu'ici, il ne va pas apprécier. Il angoisse déjà pour un rien quand son mari toussote un peu alors imagine un peu sa réaction lorsqu'il va entendre parler de ça. Adieu la tranquillité, on va avoir droit à une véritable pile électrique.

Les hommes du Hiro, que le capitaine commandait, s'étaient tous pris d'amitié pour le couple de jeunes gens auquel appartenait le bâtiment. Le nom qui avait été attribué à ce superbe quatre mâts barque, reproduction récente et fidèle d'un modèle de 1905, le Pamir, était un nom que Duo avait choisi en hommage à son mari lorsqu'il l'avait fait rebaptiser lors de son acquisition.

A constamment vivre ensembles les uns avec les autres, l'équipage et leurs passagers se connaissaient bien à présent. Surtout après près de deux mois passés tous ensembles en mer, temps qu'ils avaient mis pour traverser l'atlantique.

Ils avaient largement pris leur temps pour effectuer ce qui devait être à la fois un voyage de convalescence pour leurs trois passagers et une lune de miel pour le jeune couple. Ils avaient tout d'abord contourné le nord des îles Britanniques puis s'étaient dirigés vers l'Irlande avant de mettre le cap vers des eaux plus chaudes. Haiti avait été leur destination suivante, puis Cuba et ensuite la Floride.

Ils avaient longé la côte Est des Etats-Unis pour tranquillement remonter vers leur dernière destination, New York.

Bruissement de draps, soupir.

Une tête brune se pencha et un lent sourire étira des lèvres minces pour découvrir de petites canines pointues.

Baiser dans le cou.

- Mmhmh 'rooo... Ronronna presque Duo, qui se trouvait couché sur le côté, le coussin dans les bras, la tête bien calée dedans.

- Debout le loir, il est plus que l'heure. Il est temps de te lever, de prendre ta douche, ton petit déjeuner et de te mettre au travail. Chuchota celui qui était assis près de lui, une main posée dans son dos, à plat sur le lit. Tu as des UV à préparer.

- Manque de motivation. Pas envie de me lever. Articula le jeune homme, avec un léger grognement, avant de légèrement pivoter la tête, toujours les yeux fermés. Veux bien me lever mais veux que tu me fasses un bisou câlin.

- _Aïe !_ _Coincé._ Pensa celui qui était penché sur lui.

Il releva la tête pour regarder l'homme qui se trouvait de l'autre côté du lit, les mains posées sur les hanches.

Il lui jeta un regard interrogateur auquel lui répondit un autre regard, très bleu et sourcilleux, qui le dissuada d'avoir même l'idée de tenter quoi que ce soit pour répondre à la demande de Duo.

Ce qui avait commencé comme une plaisanterie, un jeu auquel ils se livraient tous les deux depuis quelques temps, risquait de le mettre de mauvaise humeur. Hors il admettait qu'il venait de se faire avoir, tout comme son cousin.

Toshiro n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir, la main tâtonnante de Duo s'était posée sur sa cuisse puis était très vite remontée sur son torse et avait saisi son col pour l'attirer vers le bas.

- Du... Commença celui qui n'était autre que Toshiro.

Le jeune homme s'était redressé, les paupières à demi ouvertes sur son regard violet. Il se gaussait à l'avance du tour qu'il allait leur jouer.

Il fallait voir de ne pas le prendre pour plus idiot qu'il n'était.

Les deux cousins n'avaient de cesse de le faire tourner en bourrique depuis deux mois. Ils passaient leurs temps à jouer sur leur ressemblance comme de véritables jumeaux et il avait réalisé combien ils pouvaient être complices lors de ces derniers temps passés à leurs côtés.

Toshiro, qui avait beaucoup d'humour et qui était d'un naturel taquin, avait un effet positif sur son mari qui plaisantait beaucoup, se montrait sous un jour différent. Beaucoup plus joueur qu'autrefois, plus hardi, plus demandeur, sur tous les plans, y compris au lit.

Le jeune garde du corps, qui se remettait plus vite qu'eux, s'était mis en tête de reprendre leur entraînement physique et ils effectuaient des exercices dans la salle de sport que Duo avait fait aménager dans l'une des parties du bateau pour l'ensemble de ceux qui se trouvaient à bord, passagers comme marins.

Toshiro effectuait également, tous les matins, son footing tout autour du bâtiment. Pour entretenir sa forme et dépenser ce trop plein d'énergie qui l'animait sans cesse. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas en commun avec Heero qui lui était beaucoup plus calme.

Il partageait par contre ce bouillonnement intérieur constant avec Duo et cela était sans doute ce qui les avait rapproché, avec ce sens de l'humour légèrement grinçant qui leur venait d'avoir fréquenté la mort de près.

Ces deux mois passés ensembles les avaient beaucoup rapprochés, beaucoup plus qu'ils ne l'auraient voulu sans doute.

Toshiro était donc réveillé beaucoup plus tôt que Heero et lui et participait souvent à la vie à bord. Il avait fini par demander au capitaine s'il pouvait se rendre utile et s'était vu attribuer un poste sur le pont.

Duo se souvenait encore de la stupeur qu'il avait eue lorsqu'il était sorti un matin, environ un mois plus tôt, lorsqu'il l'avait vu, à quelques mètres au dessus du vide, avec les autres marins, en train de rabattre l'une des voiles. Il avait l'air parfaitement à l'aise, comme s'il avait fait cela toute sa vie.

La première réaction de surprise passée, il avait ressenti un creux à l'estomac et s'était raccroché au bastingage. Il avait conservé la tête levée, effrayé par ce qu'il était en train de ressentir. Il avait pendant un court moment éprouvé de la peur. Une peur qui l'avait saisi tout entier à l'idée de le voir tomber, avant d'admettre qu'il lui faisait assez confiance pour le laisser faire de sa vie ce qu'il voulait, ce qui était tout de même un peu normal. Il n'avait pas voix au chapitre.

Mais il n'y avait pas que cela qui l'avait contrarié et effrayé. Il était retourné à l'intérieur pour s'enfermer dans son atelier pour réfléchir.

Il avait commencé à se rendre compte que Toshiro prenait de plus en plus de place dans sa vie puis avait décidé d'en faire autant, de suivre son exemple. De se dépenser physiquement pour cesser de réfléchir. Il était donc retourné sur le pont supérieur et avait demandé à apprendre à faire ce que faisait Toshiro.

Heero et son cousin pensaient donc le surprendre ce matin, parce qu'il s'était autorisé quelques minutes en plus de sommeil après avoir passé sa nuit à réviser, à travailler sur sa perspective et à effectuer des exercices. L'ennui était qu'il s'était levé tôt, pris d'une envie pressante et était allé vider sa vessie.

Il s'était de nouveau couché auprès de Heero qui dormait toujours et ne s'était qu'à demi assoupi jusqu'à ce qu'un rayon de soleil, qui avait traversé les rideaux mal fermés, ne vienne lui chatouiller le nez quelques minutes plus tôt. Il était resté dans leur grand lit à paresser, parfaitement conscient de ce qui se passait autour de lui.

Parce qu'ils avaient un grand lit double placé au centre de la pièce contre l'une des parois de celle-ci. La cabine ressemblait bien plus à une chambre classique qu'à une cabine ordinaire.

L'ensemble de la structure interne du bateau, les cales, ses cabines et son château avaient subi des transformations importantes. Quelques modifications au niveau du château, sur le pont supérieur, avaient permis de créer un large espace dans la première moitié de celui-ci, uniquement réservé à ce qui allait devenir une passerelle de navigation. Une infrastructure qui allait servir de centre de commandement pourvue de ce qui pouvait se faire de mieux en matière de matériel de navigation et d'équipement électronique.

Les cuisines, le mess de l'équipage en avaient occupé l'autre moitié et tout ce qui était cabines, pour le capitaine, le second, les membres de l'équipage et les passagers, avaient été descendues au niveau inférieur.

Ainsi que les commodités, les espaces de vie, salons, salle de repos, atelier pour Duo et Heero, salle de sport, salle de billard. Il en avait fait un bateau de plaisance qui était pourvu d'un équipement technologique dernier cri et si le bateau était un voilier, il possédait non pas un mais deux moteurs qui ne serviraient qu'au cas où il n'y aurait pas le moindre souffle de vent ou en cas de mauvais temps.

Tout ceci sur les conseils du capitaine qui était un vieil ami de son père.

Duo avait tenu à ce que le bâtiment conserve un maximum son aspect extérieur authentique mais comme il n'était qu'une copie, il s'était permis quelques libertés à l'intérieur.

Duo avait donc senti Toshiro s'asseoir sur le lit et un peu avant cela avait entendu la porte de leur chambre s'ouvrir pour laisser entrer celui qu'il attendait lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte que la place à ses côtés dans le lit était vide.

Heero allait très bien. Deux mois de convalescence avaient été bien assez pour lui rendre la santé et une forme physique qu'il avait aujourd'hui éblouissantes. Une certaine Dorothy qui avait régulièrement pris des nouvelles par intercom lui avait beaucoup de bien au moral et il n'avait cessé de régulièrement échanger des nouvelles avec elle. L'air marin lui avaient fait un bien fou. Il resplendissait, était devenu plus sûr de lui, semblait avoir littéralement fait peau neuve et était un autre homme.

Amusé à l'avance à l'idée de la tête que les deux hommes allaient faire, Duo enroula rapidement son bras autour du cou de Toshiro, le déséquilibra et l'attira sur le lit pour le faire basculer par dessus sa hanche avec un petit rire. Il plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne.

- Dummhmm ! Fit Toshiro, qui avait écarquillé le regard et laissé ses mains sur l'oreiller de chaque côté de sa tête.

Heero se mit à rire puis se rendit vers les larges hublots carrés pour complètement ouvrir les rideaux. Il laissa Duo se débrouiller avec Toshiro. Il avait compris que son mari était bien réveillé lorsqu'ils avaient commencé leur petite blague et qu'il ne faisait que leur rendre la pareille.

Toshiro ne faisait plus aucun mouvement, ne protestait plus. Duo avait relevé la tête pour l'observer. Sa longue chevelure s'était répandue autour d'eux et ils étaient environnés d'une lumière doucement dorée. Le jeune homme était toujours à quatre pattes au dessus de lui mais conservait son visage très près du sien et une main sur son côté.

Il posa une main sur le visage de Toshiro qui pencha très légèrement la tête pour presser sa joue contre cette paume chaude et ferma les paupières. Le pouce de Duo lui caressa très doucement les lèvres. Le coeur du cousin de Heero battait à tout rompre.

Il était là, sous le mari de Heero et n'avait qu'une seule envie, que Duo le prenne, maintenant. Jamais ce besoin de lui ne s'était-il aussi durement fait sentir. Il avait remonté ses jambes pour dissimuler son érection naissante.

Derrière eux, Heero se déplaçait dans la pièce. Ils l'entendaient s'affairer. Il devait sans doute être en train de ranger les quelques affaires qui traînaient, sans se soucier de ce qui se passait sur le lit. Ils entendirent une porte s'ouvrir puis Duo jeta un coup d'oeil rapide vers la gauche.

Son mari était dans la salle de bains.

- Toshi. Murmura-t-il à l'oreille de Toshiro. Je ne peux plus.

La main de Duo sur le côté de celui-ci se déplaça, passa sous son T-shirt et glissa doucement. Les lèvres de Duo frôlèrent sa tempe. Ce qu'il était en train de faire était une véritable torture pour le cousin de Heero.

- Je ne peux plus me passer de toi. Lui avoua celui-ci, très bas, avec un soupir tremblant. Je t'aime Toshi.

L'une des mains de Toshiro vint se placer sur la tête du jeune homme dans un réflexe tendre et protecteur. Il savait que Duo souffrait de la situation tout autant que lui. Il tourna la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux, le coeur broyé.

Le regard violet était triste, sa pupille immense. Duo ne mentait pas, ne lui avait jamais menti.

- Il va falloir que l'on ait une conversation. Ajouta-t-il, toujours à voix basse et Toshiro opina lentement. En attendant...

Le cousin de Heero ferma les paupières et émit un soupir si léger que seul Duo l'entendit lorsqu'il prit sa bouche. Le baiser se fit délicieusement tendre et amoureux. Les deux hommes appréciaient chaque seconde de cet instant qu'ils volaient au temps qui appartenait de droit au couple que formaient Heero et Duo.

Toshiro se laissa embrasser, caresser le côté sous son T-shirt, et répondit au baiser avec toute l'ardeur qui témoignait de l'envie qu'il avait d'avoir Duo un peu pour lui, de temps en temps, pour le sentir contre lui, partager quelques heures de tendresse et de calme, faire l'amour, pour vivre leur histoire autrement que dans ces conditions bancales.

Il rompit le baiser et détourna la tête, les lèvres serrées, le regard douloureux. Les choses étaient devenues trop compliquées en quelques semaines.

- Toshi... Murmura Duo, attristé, qui posa son front contre sa tempe avant de soupirer. Tout ceci est arrivé par ma faute.

- Non !

Toshiro ramena sa tête droite et manqua de percuter le nez de son vis à vis. Il avait murmuré mais Duo avait lu son net désaccord dans son regard. Ils se raidirent l'un et l'autre lorsqu'ils entendirent du bruit.

Heero revenait dans la pièce et il fallait donner le change.

Toshiro saisit la tête de Duo tandis qu'un large sourire s'affichait sur son visage.

- Assez joué, tu nous a bien eu, je veux bien t'accorder cette victoire pour cette fois. Dit-il avec un petit rire.

Duo se redressa, poings sur les hanches, avec un large sourire, avant de s'asseoir sur le côté.

- Mwahah ! Tu verrais ta tronche ! S'esclaffa-t-il, avant de se tourner vers Heero qui les regardait, amusé. Coucou toi ! Bien dormi ? Alors, comme ça on essayait de m'avoir une fois de plus ? Et au réveil encore ? N'essayez pas ce genre de tour, je pourrais vous reconnaître les yeux bandés. Il y a tout de même un bon nombre de différences entre vous. Il n'a pas la même odeur que toi, velours.

- J'aurais dû me douter qu'il arriverait à nous distinguer, même à moitié endormi. Grommela Toshiro, qui s'était assis.

Le talon posé sur le rebord du lit, il avait un coude posé sur son genou relevé et avait posé sa tête sur sa main. Il avait pris un air vexé qui ne dura pas. La seconde suivante il souriait de toutes ses dents. De ce sourire carnassier et ravageur qui donna brusquement à Duo l'envie de le culbuter sur le lit et de lui montrer qu'il était capable de le faire monter dans les aigüs des dizaines de fois d'affilée en gémissant son nom.

Il le savait pour l'avoir déjà fait.

De son côté, Toshiro était de moins meilleure humeur que le jeune homme et largement moins enclin à penser au sexe. Il ne raisonnait que par priorités, bien qu'en ce moment, lorsqu'il se trouvait en présence de Duo, il perdait toute notion de retenue et ne savait même plus utiliser correctement son cerveau.

Lorsque Milliardo l'avait contraint à prendre ces deux mois de congés forcés, des vacances bien méritées avait-il dit, « pour service rendu au roi » avait-il ajouté, et que Duo lui avait proposé de venir avec eux en croisière, il ne lui était jamais venu à l'idée qu'il allait vivre des journées extraordinaires et se découvrir différent, autrement.

Il avait été prévu de traverser l'atlantique à bord de ce navire, que le jeune homme avait offert à son mari comme cadeau de mariage, pour rejoindre Peter, Harry, Fenella et Fillan à New York.

Duo lui avait passé un bras autour du cou. Il avait adopté un comportement tout à fait amical tout comme lui. Il lui tapota la joue avec un sourire avant de se lever. Duo désigna alors la surface du lit à son mari.

- Viens t'asseoir là. Lui dit-il et il lui tendit une main. J'ai envie de mon gros câlin du matin, velours.

Heero vint prendre place contre lui et lui offrit ses lèvres. Ils échangèrent un baiser tandis que Toshiro tournait la tête pour tranquillement regarder par le hublot vers lequel il s'était rendu.

Il ferma les yeux une courte seconde tandis que la culpabilité le traversait. Il était loin d'être jaloux. Il n'avait pas sa place dans leur relation, il n'était qu'une pièce rapportée, une copie.

Celui qui tenait le rôle de l'amant dans une relation d'adultère.

Il ne savait plus où il en était. Il était arrivé énormément de choses ces derniers, tellement de choses qu'il était complètement perdu. Il pensait être tombé amoureux fou de Fenella, pensait avoir eu le coup de foudre pour elle mais Duo avait tout remis en question.

Le jeune homme avait changé la donne. Il l'attirait comme un aimant. Bien plus que cela, il remettait totalement en question les sentiments qu'il éprouvait au point qu'il ne savait plus si c'était de la soeur ou du frère qu'il était véritablement amoureux.

Il n'y pouvait rien.

Ils n'avaient pourtant rien cherché à nouer de particulier, avaient toujours eu les mêmes relations amicales au début de leur voyage. De même qu'ils n'avaient rien fait répréhensible.

Rien qui ne soit grave au point de tromper ceux qu'ils aimaient. Du moins le concevaient-ils de cette façon lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient tous les après-midi et le soir, après que Duo ait fini de travailler dans son atelier le matin et en début d'après-midi. Ils avaient passé deux semaines à s'habituer à la vie sur le bateau et pour Duo à se mettre au travail.

L'ambiance avait été plutôt calme, ils étaient tous les trois en convalescence.

Heero dormait énormément. Il était, des trois, celui qui reprenait le plus lentement des forces. Une infirmière était venue avec eux et les avait quitté au bout d'un mois. Elle avait passé le plus clair de son temps avec lui, était demeurée très professionnelle et n'avait pas cherché à se lier avec qui que ce soit à bord.

Duo avait donc dormi, pendant tout ce temps, dans une des cabines réservées aux invités pour permettre à son mari de se rétablir en toute tranquillité. Celle de Toshiro était située juste en face de la sienne.

Ils s'étaient souvent retrouvés, dans la journée ou le soir, pour passer le temps, après avoir été rendre visité à Heero. Ils avaient surtout beaucoup bavardé, avaient joué à des jeux sur console dans le salon qui avait été aménagé, s'étaient rendu sur le pont pour s'y promener et avaient fait du sport.

Ils avaient souvent déjeuné et dîné avec le capitaine et l'équipage, avec qui ils avaient rapidement fait connaissance et qui leur avaient appris à comprendre le bateau sur lequel ils naviguaient.

Deux semaines lors desquelles ils ne s'étaient pas ennuyés une seconde, n'avaient eu que des relations amicales, avaient beacoup parlé, appris à se connaître.

Un soir, ils avaient eu une conversation lors de laquelle ils s'étaient montrés l'un et l'autre plus bavards que d'ordinaires. Ils s'étaient rendus compte qu'ils avaient bien plus de choses en commun qu'ils ne le pensaient.

Ils partageaient tout deux bien plus d'idées et de goûts qu'ils n'en jamais avaient partagé avec Heero, qui était un peu plus rigide et qui avait des principes un peu vieux jeu.

Ils s'étaient fait des confidences, pour une raison qu'ils ne s'étaient pas expliqué sur le moment.

Puis ils s'étaient rejoints dans la cabine de Toshiro.

Duo avait frappé, était entré sans attendre de réponse et avait refermé à clé derrière lui avant de s'avancer vers le cousin de son mari qui venait de retirer son polo à manches courtes. Le jeune homme s'était à demi tourné vers lui et n'avait pas semblé étonné par sa présence.

Dans leur regard avait été présente cette même lueur affamée qui témoignait de l'attirance qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre et qu'ils avaient tenté de dissimuler toute la soirée.

Duo avait simplement pris la tête de Toshiro entre ses mains et posé sa bouche sur la sienne avant de sentir les bras de celui-ci s'enrouler autour de lui. Ils n'avaient fait que céder à une pulsion, un besoin.

Ils n'avaient pas été plus loin que le stade des caresses ce soir là. Des caresses recherchées, élaborées, appuyées et voulues mais uniquement des caresses et des attouchements bien particuliers.

Duo avait eu besoin de son mari. Celui-ci lui manquait et Toshiro le savait pour l'avoir compris dans tout ce qu'il lui avait confié. Il lui manquait, il avait envie de lui et en avait assez d'avoir recours à ce seul moyen mécanique qui le frustrait.

Sa main ne lui avait plus été suffisante. Il avait eu besoin d'une chaleur humaine et d'une tendresse qu'il savait pouvoir trouver auprès de Toshiro.

Celui-ci, tout aussi frustré, avait eu envie d'enfin vivre ces fantasmes qui, au sortir de ces rêves érotiques particulièrement agités, chaque nuit depuis qu'il était monté à bord, l'avaient laissé en sueur et tremblant.

Des rêves dans lesquels il s'était vu entre les bras d'une créature au corps souple, musclé et chaud, aux longs cheveux sombres et soyeux, au regard violet et à la bouche tendre. Une bouche dont il connaissait plus que bien les baisers. Une créature dont il avait tour à tour connu l'intimité brûlante et qui lui avait fait connaître des plaisirs insoupçonnés.

Cette créature n'avait pas été Fenella et il avait commencé à se demander pourquoi il faisait ces rêves.

Ils s'étaient laissés glisser vers le sol. La première chose qu'il avait faite avait été de lui défaire sa tresse pour plonger ses doigts dedans. Ne pas sentir de poitrine l'avait à peine perturbé, mais lorsqu'il l'avait entièrement dénudé, la réalité l'avait atteint de plein fouet.

Embrasser Duo et le voir nu, quelques jours plus tôt n'avait pas été dérangeant. Il l'avait regardé et embrassé avec naturel sur le moment, ne s'était pas posé de questions, mais il était une chose qu'il avait oublié. Une chose essentielle.

Il avait un homme entre les bras et lui était un homme qui était purement hétérosexuel. Hors cet homme qui était plus jeune que lui, cet homme qui avait eu l'air si tendre et doux à ce moment là, qu'il avait tenu tout contre lui, était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus viril, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus radieusement masculin en dépit de sa longue chevelure.

Il avait tout à coup eu la vision crue de cet homme, avec son sexe en érection, qui avait en train de trembler de désir, pour lui devant lui et non pas une femme, qui lui avait fait prendre conscience de ce qui était en train de se jouer. De l'acte qu'ils allaient être sur le point de commettre. Il allait entrer en terrain inconnu mais avant tout il allait surtout toucher et être touché par le mari d'un autre.

Il avait eu un instant d'hésitation et Duo avait posé sa main contre sa joue avec un petit sourire contrit.

- Je comprends. Avait-il simplement dit, avant de se relever.

Toshiro était resté quelques secondes, comme assommé, pendant que le jeune homme remettait son pantalon avec des gestes malaisés et n'avait eu de réaction que lorsqu'il l'avait entendu déverrouiller la porte. Il s'était alors relevé à son tour avec une vitesse qui l'avait lui même surpris avant de se précipiter pour la refermer d'une main et le retenir d'un bras contre lui.

- Non. Attends. Reste ! Avait-il murmuré.

- Toshi... Avait commencé Duo d'une voix tremblante avant de s'interrompre, incapable de poursuivre.

Il avait posé ses mains à plat sur la surface de la porte et y avait appuyé son front. Toshiro n'avait plus rien dit, s'était contenté de lui faire comprendre combien il le voulait. Il avait laissé glisser la main qui se trouvait posée sur la porte sur le bras du jeune homme et avait écarté la longue chevelure de celui-ci, avant de presser ses lèvres sur sa nuque avec une très grande douceur. Il ne voulait surtout pas le bousculer.

La réaction de Duo ne s'était pas fait attendre.

Il avait émit un soupir puis avait penché la tête sur le côté, pendant que l'autre main de Toshiro passait sur son ventre et se faufilait doucement jusqu'à son pantalon qu'il avait ouvert. Il l'avait senti se cambrer dès qu'il lui avait entouré le sexe de ses doigts. Avoir ce membre chaud en érection dans sa main l'avait à la fois émerveillé et puissamment excité au point qu'il en avait laissé son bassin aller à l'encontre du bas des reins du jeune homme pour y presser sa dureté.

Ils étaient demeurés quelques secondes ainsi, simplement à s'habituer au contact l'un de l'autre.

Toshiro l'avait ensuite retourné, pris dans un vortex de sentiments et d'émotions diverses. Il avait eu besoin de voir son regard, de lire ce que Duo éprouvait à ce moment précis et l'avait plaqué contre la porte avec plus de tendresse que de véritable désir.

Ils étaient longuement restés mains liées les unes aux autres, corps collés l'un contre l'autre, les yeux dans les yeux, le souffle rapide, avant d'avancer leur tête l'une vers l'autre dans un même élan.

Ce baiser qu'ils avaient échangé avait été différent de tout ceux qu'ils avaient pu partager jusque là et ils auraient dû comprendre à ce moment précis ce qu'ils éprouvaient véritablement l'un pour l'autre.

Toshiro le savait, il l'avait compris, mais il n'avait pas voulu le reconnaître, s'était montré lâche.

Il avait tout aimé. Il avait aimé chaque instant, chaque seconde passée en sa compagnie par la suite.

Oh oui il avait aimé cela, au point de se perdre lors ces minutes passées en sa compagnie pour ne plus jamais vouloir revenir à ce qui avait été.

Au point de se montrer aveugle et de faire taire sa raison. Au point de ne pas vouloir accepter le fait qu'il était sans doute en train de détruire un mariage, de ne pas vouloir se rendre compte que Duo était trop jeune ou trop perdu pour réaliser qu'il était sans doute en train de faire une très grosse bêtise, qu'il en avait certainement déjà faite une en se lançant à corps perdu dans sa relation avec son cousin.

Il avait su qu'il allait aimer un jeune homme qui était trop gentil pour dire non à quelqu'un, Heero, qu'il avait senti fragile et malheureux à qui il avait toujours voulu faire plaisir, trop gentil pour ne pas lui refuser de lui apporter du bonheur.

Beaucoup auraient pu penser qu'il avait agi par pur égoïsme mais ce n'est pas le cas. Lorsque Toshiro l'avait rencontré, il avait vite compris que ce garçon était le genre d'homme qui avait toujours passé son temps à aider les autres et demeurer dans l'ombre.

Le jeune garde du corps avait fait taire sa conscience et l'avait guidé jusqu'à sa couchette. Il avait simplement eu envie de lui donner tout ce dont Duo avait envie, lui faire plaisir à son tour.

Il pouvait encore se voir, assis face à lui, dans une attitude de collégien qui découvrait le corps de l'autre, en train de mutuellement se toucher l'un et l'autre du bout des doigts. Il pouvait encore voir Duo nu entre ses bras, voir ses muscles rouler entre ses doigts, sentir encore ceux-ci se tendre contre sa peau brûlante, sentir son corps en feu, voir son regard violet empli de désir.

Il pouvait se souvenir de Duo qui avait eu, à un moment donné, une réaction étonnée, le regard rivé sur son sexe avant de le toucher du bout des doigts dans un geste hésitant qui l'avait fait sourire.

- Vous êtes presque identiques, même à cet endroit là... Avait-il dit avant de lever les yeux vers lui, avec un sourire étrangement intimidé.

Duo lui avait montré comment faire pour lui donner du plaisir, l'avait guidé et il était parti à la découverte de ce corps dont il avait tant eu envie. Il lui offert son corps, son entrejambe tout comme lui-même l'avait fait. Ils s'étaient montrés vulnérables l'un à l'autre alors que leurs caresses et leurs échanges avaient été forts, presque violents.

Ils avaient presque eu une relation de guerriers. Ils étaient frères d'armes, avaient combattu ensembles, avaient tué ensembles. Il ne fallait pas se tromper. Ce qu'ils avaient fait ce soir là n'avait pas non plus été simplement une question de se satisfaire. L'acte avait été plus qu'amical. Il avait été tendre et profondément affectueux. Ils avaient vraiment fait l'amour.

Ils s'étaient mené jusqu'au bout du plaisir sans la moindre pénétration, non pas une fois mais plusieurs.

Ceci avait été un peu au delà qu'un simple acte de camaraderie. Ils avaient su à quoi s'en tenir et s'étaient promis d'en rester là. Du moins pensaient-ils tous les deux, quinze jours après avoir embarqué, pouvoir tenir cette promesse.

Ils n'avaient pu la tenir que trois semaines avant de céder à ce qui s'était révélé être bien plus que du désir et cette fois la rencontre suivante qui avait eu lien avait été intentionnelle. Duo avait avoué à Toshiro qu'il ne savait plus très bien où il en était, bien qu'il ait repris ses relations avec Heero, qui allait bien mieux et qu'ils aient plusieurs fois fait l'amour.

Ils s'étaient une fois de plus rejoints un soir, alors que Heero dormait profondément et que Duo avait prétexté travailler sur un tableau dans son atelier.

Toshiro et lui avaient été jusqu'au bout de la démarche.

Duo s'était révélé à lui différent ce soir là.

Il lui avait laissé le toucher là où seul Heero le touchait, l'avait laissé l'emplir, le prendre une première fois avec douceur.

Toshiro frémit, se prit le front et ferma les paupières. Elles lui brûlaient, ses yeux picotaient et il pressa rapidement ses doigts au coin de ceux-ci pour faire disparaître les larmes qui avaient commencé à poindre.

Il avait fini par sortir de la chambre pour se rendre sur le pont à l'air libre et contempler la mer, accoudé au bastingage.

Les murmures exigeants de Duo lui étaient revenus en mémoire, ainsi que son souffle rapide. Il avait encore dans le fond de la rétine ses expressions de prédateur affamé, cette façon attendrissante d'exprimer son plaisir, à ce moment précis où ils devenaient tous si fragiles.

Le jeune homme avait rivé un instant son regard au sien pour le défier. Toshiro avait compris et l'avait repris avec plus de force, jusqu'au moment où le jeune homme avait murmuré «laisse moi te faire mien». Il avait accepté, sans aucune hésitation.

Il s'était alors entièrement donné à lui, dévoilé, lui avait montré le fond de son âme.

Tout avait été si simple, beau, tendre et fort à la fois. Ils s'étaient sentis si bien à ce moment là. Ils savaient que cela ne durerait pas, qu'à un moment donné ou un autre, ce qu'ils avaient vécu finirait par leur retomber dessus.

Il se sentait coupable et très mal dans sa peau.

- Toshi ?

Le jeune homme sursauta et battit des paupières, gêné par un léger coup de vent, avant de relever la tête. Il avait gardé ses lèvres pressées sur le dos de ses doigts repliés pendant les dernières secondes qu'avaient duré ses réflexions.

- Mmh ? Fit-il, l'air distrait.

Duo et son cousin se trouvaient près de lui. Ce dernier tenait tendrement son mari par les épaules et il sourit. Il aimait sincèrement les voir ainsi, ensembles et heureux. Il les aimait tout autant l'un que l'autre. D'une manière différente.

Il devait à tout prix préserver ce bonheur et c'est ce qu'il allait dire à Duo lorsqu'ils allaient avoir leur conversation. Il était vraiment temps de tout arrêter. Quitte à souffrir, autant le faire une bonne fois pour toutes. Il allait se retirer du jeu, pour eux.

Pour lui.

- Dans la lune ? Demanda Heero, avec un sourire.

- Ça fait deux fois que je t'appelle. Dit Duo, amusé, qui tapota son dos. Une certaine Fen serait-elle l'objet de tes pensées ?

- En quelques sortes. Dit simplement Toshiro, qui ne put s'empêcher de plonger ses yeux dans les siens.

Il avait toujours besoin de ces iris améthystes chaleureuses, si différentes de celles de sa soeur. Il avait compris que c'était de son regard qu'il était tombé amoureux avant tout le reste, pour ce qu'il exprimait et ce qu'il lui faisait ressentir.

Il détourna ensuite la tête et son regard bleu gris avait tout de même légèrement vacillé, un peu avant de quitter celui de Duo. Le jeune homme avait très légèrement inspiré puis relâché de l'air avant de s'accouder au bastingage à son tour pour regarder les vagues qui frappaient la coque du bateau.

Heero avait remarqué l'attitude des deux hommes.

Il n'avait pas remarqué que cela depuis quelques temps. Leur façon de se parler, de se toucher, les regards qu'ils échangeaient alors qu'ils pensaient qu'il ne regardait pas.

Il lui venait alors parfois cette envie irrépressible de les frapper autant que celle, paradoxale et incompréhensible, de les avoir à sa merci et de leur faire l'amour à l'un comme à l'autre avec une certaine brutalité. Il n'en avait parlé à personne. Il avait par moments la sensation de ressembler à son ancien bourreau.

Il se retourna pour s'appuyer contre le bastingage et passa ses doigts dans sa chevelure bousculée par le vent, avec un soupir et un frisson le parcourut. Ses doutes se confirmaient et lui qui n'était pas jaloux était en train de le devenir. Férocement.

Il avait de bonnes raisons de le devenir après tout. Il tait certain que son cousin était en train de séduire son mari et que celui-ci était en train de succomber aux charmes de Toshiro.

S'il ne l'avait pas déjà fait.

Un autre frisson l'agita à l'idée que son cousin ait pu toucher à Duo et il se contint.

Duo se déplaça pour s'approcher de lui. Il posa ses mains de chaque côté de son mari et l'observait d'un air inquiet.

- Tout va bien, velours ? Lui demanda-t-il doucement.

- Je vais bien, lutin. Le rassura-t-il, avant de repousser la tresse du jeune homme qui avait volé sur son épaule avec un coup de vent puis il posa une main sur sa joue avant de lui caresser la pommette du pouce. Un peu fatigué mais je vais bien.

Duo s'approcha un peu plus de lui, l'enroula d'un bras et posa sa tête contre la sienne puis porta sa main sur sa poitrine dans un geste hésitant, presque timide, pour en caresser le centre du bout de ses doigts. Il pouvait sentir l'épaisseur de la cicatrice qui se trouvait sous le T-shirt que Heero portait sous son blouson entre ouvert.

- J'ai beaucoup réfléchi tu sais. Dit-il à mi-voix et il ferma les paupières sous les caresses que son mari effectuait avec lenteur sur le côté de sa tête. Je vais laisser tomber les Beaux Arts pour cette année. Je vais sans doute accepter ce contrat que me propose Fenella avec sa maison de disque, pour écrire ses textes. Je serais près de toi comme ça. J'ai envie d'être plus souvent près de toi, velours. Ça ne m'empêchera pas de peindre ou de dessiner.

La main de Heero s'était immobilisée.

- Tu vas faire une bêtise. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette lubie ? Duo, tu n'as pas besoin de rester à mes côtés à longueur de temps. Je ne suis pas à l'article de la mort, encore moins handicapé. Je me suis remis, je n'ai plus rien et je vais très bien. Dit Heero, avec une certaine sévérité.

Il le sentit se tendre contre lui mais ne tint pas compte de sa réaction.

- Pourquoi faire cela alors que l'arrangement que tu as prix avec l'école est parfait ? Ajouta-t-il sur sa lancée. Poursuivre les cours à distance et passer les UV en même temps que tes camarades dans une école reconnue par celle de Sank, c'était très bien comme solution. Ne lâche pas la croix pour l'ombre.

Duo s'attendait un peu à cette réponse. Si lui était un rêveur, raisonnable, mais un rêveur tout de même, le pragmatique qui avait les pieds sur terre était Heero.

Il ne s'attendait par contre pas du tout à cette façon que son mari avait eu de le lui rappeler. Il venait de se montrer assez brutal, lui qui s'était toujours montré soucieux de son bien être et qui attachait de l'importance au dialogue. Il avait changé. Beaucoup. Il était devenu nettement moins subtil dans sa façon d'agir, avait oublié son côté fantaisiste. On aurait dit que ce qui s'était passé le lendemain du mariage avait détruit celui qu'il avait connu.

Il regrettait presque ce temps là. Il ne comptait pourtant pas démordre de son idée, du moins pas dans sa totalité. Il avait envie de faire ce projet avec ses frères et soeurs. Ils en avaient parlé à Noël et il avait promis d'y réfléchir avant de leur donner son accord.

C'était quelque chose qu'ils comptaient faire pour leurs parents au départ puis cela s'était transformé en autre chose. Ce qu'ils avaient tous vécu le surlendemain de Noël les avait tous marqués. Ils comptaient adresser ce projet à l'ensemble des personnes qui s'étaient trouvées présentes ainsi qu'à toutes celles qui étaient victimes d'attentats terroristes dans le monde.

Quatre avait décidé de créer une fondation pour venir en aide aux victimes de traumatismes psychologiques dus à des agressions de toutes origines et ils avaient décidé de participer aux fonds de cette façon.

- Notre bateau est de taille assez conséquente pour que l'on puisse tous y vivre et y travailler. Je pensais y faire venir les jumeaux, pour qu'ils vivent avec nous et travaillent à bord le temps de la création de cet album. Expliqua-t-il tranquillement, sans perdre son sang froid. Heero, je le leur ai déjà proposé. C'est un projet qui nous tient tout les trois à coeur.

Silence.

Duo se redressa pour observer un Heero qui affichait un air fermé et il commença à sérieusement s'inquiéter. Tout comme Toshiro qui avait écouté de son côté.

- Je sais que j'ai pris une initiative sans t'en consulter. J'ai eu tort. S'excusa le mari de Heero, qui promenait son regard inquiet sur les traits de ce dernier.

Il était plus que nerveux devant son regard bleu devenu particulièrement froid.

- Tu aurais pu effectivement me consulter un minimum à propos de cette décision qui nous concernait tous les deux, Darren. Dit calmement Heero. Nous sommes mariés. Les décisions se font à deux. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agit détails de ce genre. Tu as déjà pris la décision de faire l'acquisition de ce bateau seul, peu après notre mariage, alors que j'étais supposé avoir mon mot à dire.

- Je plaide coupable, cela te va-t-il ? Mea culpa, mea culpa, mea maxima culpa. Dit à mi-voix Duo, avec une grimace qui était supposée dissimuler son regard subitement devenu trop brillant. Bon sang mais pourquoi est-ce que j'ai la sensation de me retrouver devant quelqu'un qui aurait l'âge de mon père tout à coup ? Même lui fait preuve d'un peu plus d'indulgence et de compréhension !

Il recula, tête basse et fit demi tour.

- Je vais aller prendre mon petit déjeuner. Lança-t-il avant de partir d'un pas rapide.

Il se rendit vers la porte qui donnait sur la coursive et disparut à l'intérieur.

Heero posa une main sur ses yeux, découragé.

- Et merde ! Dit-il avec un soupir irrité, agacé contre lui-même. Je me sens très con. Je me conduis de plus en plus maladroitement avec lui. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai depuis quelques temps. Même Dorothy me dit de lever le pied et d'être un peu plus patient.

- Pour avoir été con, tu l'as été. Rétorqua son cousin qui s'approcha. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de l'engueuler de cette façon, comme s'il avait été un gamin ? Je te pensais un peu plus compréhensif, Heero-kun. Tu n'es effectivement pas son parent mais son mari. Tu n'as jamais que quatre ans de plus.

Heero tourna la tête vers lui et le regard bleu vint se loger dans le sien, empli de colère. Toshiro recula instinctivement. Il avait rarement vu son cousin en colère et savait qu'il n'était pas tendre lorsqu'il était dans cet état. Il savait également qu'il n'avait pas manifesté sa colère depuis des années.

Pas depuis sa sortie de cure de désintoxication, période durant laquelle il ne décolérait pas pendant des journées entières pour laisser sortir la rage qu'il avait emmagasinée et qu'il n'avait pu exprimer sous le joug de Treize.

Wu Fei et lui avaient servi de punching ball à cette période là et tout deux en avaient conservé des souvenirs cuisants. Wu Fei un poignet cassé et lui avait eu droit à des dents en moins et un coupe papier dans les reins.

Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment osé le frapper en raison de sa maladie et avaient pourtant dû s'y résoudre lorsqu'il était devenu trop violent.

- Je te trouve par contre un peu trop tolérant et prompt à prendre sa défense. Que se passe-t-il entre mon mari et toi, Toshi ? Lui demanda-t-il en japonais. Que faites-vous lorsque je suis dans ma chambre, le soir, alors qu'il est censé être en train de travailler ses cours ou peindre ?

Toshiro Yuy était un excellent combattant, qui avait été entraîné par les meilleurs, qui était considéré comme étant l'un des meilleurs et qui n'avait peur de rien.

Ou presque.

Il n'avait peur que de qu'un tout petit nombre de personnes. En réalité il perdait complètement ses moyens devant ceux qu'il aimait.

Il craignait la colère de ses parents, qui étaient toujours vivants, parce qu'ils les respectait. Tout comme il craignait celle de sa petite soeur Katia, parce qu'elle était une véritable petite peste. Il redoutait le moment où Fenella se mettrait en colère contre lui lorsqu'elle apprendrait ce qu'il en était réellement de ses sentiments pour elle et il espérait sincèrement que Duo n'ait jamais aucun grief envers lui.

Il préférait se laisser battre comme plâtre par le jeune homme plutôt que de porter la main sur lui. Il serait incapable de le faire.

Celui dont il craignait réellement la colère était Heero et il se sentait actuellement très mal à l'aise devant le regard bleu.

Toute sa culpabilité réaparut et finit par se lire sur son visage. Il n'était pas capable de lui dissimuler quoi que ce soit.

Il recula de nouveau et secoua la tête comme un petit garçon en faute, le regard malheureux. Heero pâlit. L'attitude et le silence de son cousin venaient de parler pour lui.

Il se redressa, avança sur Toshiro qui recula, mains levées.

- Iie Heero. Dit-il calmement. Onegai, Heero. Iie.

- Urusai ! Aboya Heero et son cousin déglutit.

Il lança son bras en avant. Il le saisit au col et le secoua une fois assez sèchement.

Toshiro se laissa faire, tête baissée.

- C'était bien ? Comment as-tu trouvé ça ? Duo a dû te faire grimper aux rideaux ! Demanda-t-il d'un ton coupant, toujours dans sa langue maternelle. Quand je pense que lui comme toi êtes l'un comme l'autre des passionnés de jolies filles, ça me donne envie de vomir ! Dire que c'est moi qui lui aurait appris ce qu'il sait faire aujourd'hui avec un mec !

Il le repoussa avec brutalité des deux mains et Toshiro trébucha pour aller s'affaler contre la paroi qui se trouvait à quelques centimètres derrière lui. Il grimaça, reprit son souffle. Heero avait récupéré et les exercices qu'il lui avait fait faire avaient entretenu sa forme physique.

Il avait la vague sensation qu'il allait y avoir droit et avoir très mal. Heero lui arrivait dessus l'air sombre et il savait se servir de ses poings depuis très longtemps. Il était parfaitement capable de tenir la distance techniquement et physiquement parlant face à lui.

Duo émergea de la coursive à ce moment précis.

Aucun des deux cousins ne le remarqua. L'un était trop occupé à surveiller le moindre mouvement de l'autre qui s'apprêtait à le frapper.

- Tu me dégoûtes Toshiro ! Déclara Heero, écoeuré, qui envoya un premier coup de poing.

Toshiro le para avant d'aussitôt en recevoir un autre à l'abdomen qui le laissa le souffle coupé.

- Tu as profité de notre ressemblance et du fait que mon mari était perturbé pour te glisser dans son lit. Ce n'était pas la soeur que tu visais en réalité mais le frère ! Gronda Heero, qui avait saisi sa mâchoire entre ses doigts pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Comment ? Balbutia son cousin, le regard agrandi, puis il agita une main devant lui en signe de négation. Mais pas du tout ! Les choses ne se sont pas du tout passé de cette façon, Heero !

- Ne te fous surtout pas de ma gueule et ne viens pas me dire que vous n'en êtes resté qu'à une relation purement platonique ! Mon mari t'a baisé et que tu as aimé ça ! Ça se voit, dans ta façon de le regarder, ça se voit sur ta figure ! Explosa alors Heero, qui le frappa de nouveau.

Cette fois-ci Toshiro sentit sa tête partir sur le côté et l'intérieur de sa bouche se remplir de sang. Son oreille se mit à siffler et il tituba sous l'impact de la gifle.

- Vous avez baisé et pas qu'une fois ! Hurla son cousin, hors de lui.

- Nous n'avons pas baisé. Nous avons simplement... Bredouilla Toshiro, qui baissa les yeux puis passa sa main sur son visage, tout à coup fatigué.

Il n'avait plus envie de lutter, mourait d'envie de lui avouer qu'il adorait son mari au point d'aller tout raconter à Fenella et de rompre leur relation, mais il préférait lui mentir.

Il le fallait. Il n'allait pas le faire par lâcheté, mais pour Duo, pour son couple. Lui allait s'effacer dans l'ombre.

- Puisque tu veux la vérité, techniquement, oui, ce que nous avons fait c'est baiser mais sans vouloir jouer sur les mots, ton mari et moi sommes trop proches pour uniquement jouer à ce genre de jeu. Et non, nous ne sommes pas amoureux. Dit-il après avoir relevé les yeux et il plongea son regard dans celui de son cousin, incroyablement sincère. Peu importe ce que tu crois, Heero. Nous sommes incapables de vous faire du mal, à toi comme à Fenella.

- Que veux-tu dire exactement par trop proches ? Demanda Heero, le regard étréci, qui leva le bras et il ferma son poing, prêt à l'assener sur lui une fois de plus.

Toshiro avait vu Duo qui les observait, un peu plus loin, une main appuyée contre le mur, très pâle. Il n'avait pas compris un traître mot de ce qu'ils disaient mais avait parfaitement saisi le sens de la conversation. Il lui suffisait de regarder la tête de Toshiro et celle de Heero pour le comprendre.

Il vit le jeune homme se rapprocher à pas lents, les poings serrés, le regard déterminé et compris que si Heero le touchait encore, Duo serait capable de frapper son mari pour l'arrêter.

Il se trompait.

Heero frappa mais le coup n'arriva jamais.

Les deux cousins poussèrent ensembles une exclamation et accompagnèrent Duo tandis dans sa chute tandis qu'il glissait sur le plancher à demi assommé. Il s'était simplement mis entre les deux et avait pris le coup destiné à Toshiro. Heero y avait mis toute sa force lorsqu'il avait cru comprendre ce que son cousin était en train de lui dire.

Il avait vraiment eu l'intention de le pulvériser.

- Duo ? Appela-t-il, l'air mortellement inquiet, alors que celui-ci, à moitié avachi entre eux deux, secouait la tête et portait une main à sa joue dans un geste maladroit.

- Putain, tu cognes dur toi. Commenta-t-il fort élégamment, d'une voix pâteuse.

- Laisse moi voir. Dit Heero, qui prit son visage entre ses mains.

Le jeune homme se laissa faire mais son regard violet s'était fixé sur le visage de son mari qui examinait l'hématome qui était en train de se former

- Que cherchais-tu à dire, Toshi, que vous êtes tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre ou que vous êtes parti pour ? Dit froidement ce dernier pendant qu'il examinait Duo et celui-ci fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qui vous en empêcherait ? Fenella ou moi ? Vaste blague !

Duo appréciait moyennement que son mari poursuive cette conversation, pour commencer, en langage commun, ensuite, et pour couronner le tout, il faisait comme s'il n'était pas là.

S'il cherchait à l'humilier ou à lui mettre le nez dans ses bêtises comme un jeune chiot, il ne s'y serait pas pris autrement. Il savait qu'il avait des torts mais il n'était tout de même pas un idiot et encore moins un gamin pour être traité comme un irresponsable notoire.

c'est alors qu'il entendit Toshiro mentir et il le fixa, stupéfait.

- Ton mari était malheureux, Heero. Ce n'est arrivé qu'une seule fois.

Le cousin de Heero avait conservé son regard posé dans celui de Heero et venait de mentir sans ciller.

- Je ne dis pas que j'ai eu raison de le faire et je ne te demande même pas de me pardonner pour ce que j'ai fait. Poursuivit-il calmement, en langage commun, tout à fait sincèrement cette fois. Je n'ai fait que lui donner ce dont il avait besoin au moment où il en avait besoin. Ce qui nous en a empêché de renouveler l'expérience, ce sont les personnes que nous aimons.

- Dites, ça vous dérangerait pas un minimum de bien vouloir faire en sorte de considérer le fait que j'existe ! S'exclama Duo, excédé. J'ai aussi mon mot à dire ! Personne ne pense à ma place jusqu'à preuve du contraire ! Arrêtez de vous faire les interprètes de ce que je ressens ou de ce que je pense, putain de bordel de merde !

Heero eut un mouvement de recul lorsque la tête de son mari passa près de la sienne lorsqu'il se releva d'un seul coup. Duo, une fois sur ses pieds, tangua légèrement, secoua la tête, grommela, puis alla s'appuyer d'une main contre la paroi du château avant de se retourner, l'air sombre.

Heero se remit debout, le visage fermé, pour lui faire face. Il avait bien remarqué que Duo n'était encore pas très certain sur ses jambes mais il n'esquissa pas le moindre geste vers lui. Il était encore trop en colère et lui en voulait également.

Le regard de Toshiro se déplaça entre son cousin et son amant avant de demeurer dans le regard violet. Il pouvait y lire de la souffrance. Duo était déchiré entre son mari et lui.

Il refusait de le voir souffrir davantage. Il lui adressa un petit sourire.

- Nous sommes bien plus l'un pour l'autre, Heero, que Fen et toi ne le saurez jamais. Ajouta-t-il toujours aussi calmement avant de se mettre sur ses pieds à son tour. Je compte parler de ceci à Fenella et je lui dirais exactement ce que je vais te dire maintenant. J'aime ton mari. Je l'aime profondément, mais d'une manière différente de celle que vous avez de vous aimer. Une manière que tu comprendrais sans doute, si tu avais dû partager avec nous ce que nous avons vécu à Maxwell' manor ce soir là.

Heero se retourna pour voir Duo se laisser glisser assis sur le sol, avoir une grimace et se prendre la tête entre les mains. Toshiro se précipita vers lui. Il se moquait éperdument de ce que Heero pourrait dire. Il avait toujours à l'esprit la santé de Duo, n'oubliait jamais qu'il pouvait être sujet à une crise.

Le jeune homme était tendu et fatigué ces derniers temps, soucieux avec cette relation extra conjugale dans laquelle il était empêtré et il y avait eu ce coup qu'il venait de recevoir à la tête.

Il s'agenouilla près de lui et posa une main sur sa poitrine dans un geste qui était plus un geste de réconfort qu'autre chose.

- Pardon. Dit Duo, d'une voix sourde. A tous les deux. C'est de ma faute. C'est moi qui ait débuté tout ceci, qui suis allé chercher les problèmes. J'ai fichu la merde. Pardon Heero. Je sais que ça ne suffira pas ce que je vais te dire mais je suis désolé. Tu es plus qu'en droit d'être en colère et de me détester, mais ne lui en veut pas. Tu peux tout à fait demander le divorce, si tu le désires. Je ne nierais rien, je prendrais tous les torts à ma charge. Tout ce que je te demande c'est de ne pas tenir grief à ton cousin pour ce qui a eu lieu.

La tête du jeune homme s'était relevée et le regard violet s'était logé dans le regard bleu, suppliant. Son mari ne lui répondit pas. Il n'arrivait pas à lui parler, continuait d'éprouver cette profonde et douloureuse sensation de trahison et d'avoir été considéré comme quantité négligeable par ces deux hommes. Des hommes qu'il aimait et en qui il avait confiance.

Duo ne lui mentait pas. Toshiro avait bien tenté de lui dissimuler une bonne part de la vérité avant de craquer et de tout avouer et cela, il ne le lui pardonnait pas.

- Ce n'est pas uniquement de ta faute, Duo. J'y suis tout de même un peu pour quelque chose. Dit Toshiro, qui s'assit près de lui.

Il lui passa un bras autour des épaules, protecteur, avant de soupirer. Il regarda autour de lui puis leva la tête vers le ciel. Quelque chose avait l'air de le perturber et ce n'avait pas l'air d'être en rapport avec ce qui venait de se passer.

Le vent soufflait de plus en plus fort depuis quelques minutes.

Heero les observa tour à tour quelques secondes avant de se décider à bouger. Il se dirigea vers la porte qui donnait vers la coursive, encore trop en colère pour leur adresser la parole et avoir les idées claires.

Malgré cela, il savait au fond que Toshiro avait dit la vérité concernant un fait. Ils sacrifieraient cette histoire qui venait de s'amorcer entre eux si cela signifiait qu'ils devaient les rendre malheureux. Ils feraient tout pour les rendre heureux Fenella et lui.

La relation qu'ils avaient était unique, privilégiée, mais il savait qu'ils se refuseraient de diviser les couples déjà formés, à moins que cela ne soit absolument nécessaire et il doutait qu'ils le fassent.

Duo lui avait juré fidélité et amour pour le restant de son existence, il s'en tiendrait à son serment. Toshiro, quant à lui, se sentait coupable parce qu'il était son cousin, parce qu'il venait de découvrir qu'il pouvait aimer et désirer un homme. Un homme qui de surcroît ne lui appartenait pas.

Il prit tout à coup conscience que le bateau tanguait un peu plus que d'ordinaire et jeta un coup d'oeil par l'un des hublots de la coursive pour noter que la mer était agitée. Le ciel était en train de se couvrir.

Il décida de se rendre au salon et d'attendre que les deux hommes le rejoigne avec le résultat de leur décision. Lui allait profiter de ce temps pour faire en sorte de tempérer son ire.

- Duo.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers Toshiro qui se penchait sur lui. Perdu dans ses pensées, il en avait presque oublié sa présence, en avait oublié le vent qui soufflait et qui commençait à défaire des mèches de sa chevelure sagement rangée dans sa tresse.

Il en avait même occulté cette sensation de danger qui était en train de poindre au fond de son estomac et qui était en train de se développer comme un signal d'alarme.

Il ne prit pas conscience sur le moment de ce qui était en train de se passer autour de lui, de l'agitation qui régnait sur le pont supérieur. Il ne voyait que ce regard bleu gris qui avait pris une teinte subitement plus sombre, un regard dans lequel il se voyait et qui semblait vouloir lui signifier qu'il pouvait toujours compter sur lui.

La main de Toshiro vint se placer sur sa mâchoire, se fit tendre.

- Duo, il faut rentrer te mettre à l'abri. Une tempête se prépare. Lui dit-il d'une voix un peu plus forte pour couvrir le bruit des vagues et celui du vent.

Il y eut un mouvement de roulis plus fort que les autres qui projeta les deux hommes l'un contre l'autre. Duo ouvrit précipitamment ses bras pour retenir son amant contre lui et retenir sa tête contre la sienne. Le regard levé vers le ciel il vit ce qu'il aurait dû voir depuis quelques minutes. Un orage énorme menaçait au dessus de leurs têtes et le ciel était bouché jusqu'à l'horizon.

Angoissé, il resserra ses bras autour de Toshiro alors que les premières gouttes de pluie commençaient à tomber et se serra contre lui.

Il n'avait pas envie de le perdre.

- Je ne comprends pas que tu puisses être tombé amoureux de moi. Fenella offre tellement plus que je ne pourrais jamais jamais t'offrir ! De l'amour, des enfants, de la douceur, du calme, de l'équilibre et un avenir agréable. Dit-il d'une voix étranglée. Je n'offre que violence, ne sais que blesser tout ceux que j'approche et ne suis qu'un malade ronchon.

Il recula la tête puis adressa un sourire tremblant qui se voulait optimiste mais échoua lamentablement. Toshiro qui avait reculé la sienne, le regardait, peiné.

- Duo, avoir une famille et un avenir agréable est le cadet de mes soucis. Je sais que tu es malade, je te prends comme tu es, je t'aime tel que tu es. Tu m'offres énormément. Tu me suffis largement tel que tu es... commença à répondre celui-ci.

- Entrez à l'intérieur !

Les deux hommes tournèrent la tête pour voir Barney, debout près d'eux, qui se retenait à la rampe qui courait tout le long du château central du navire.

- Entrez vite ! Répéta-t-il avant de se pencher pour tendre la main à Toshiro qui la saisit et il l'aida à se relever. L'orage que nous essuyons est assez important et bien que nous soyons assez près de la côte pour tenter de nous y rendre le plus rapidement possible, nous allons passer des moments difficiles. J'aimerais vous savoir en sécurité et le capitaine aussi.

L'un des hommes d'équipage, qui s'appelait Tom, arriva dans un dérapage contrôlé.

- Nous sommes en train de finir de réduire les voiles. Le capitaine nous a signalé qu'il allait mettre le moteur en route aussitôt la manoeuvre effectuée. Dit-il à Barney, essoufflé, avant de se tourner vers Duo et Toshiro qui étaient à présent tous les deux debout. Vous devriez vous mettre à l'abri, ça commence à devenir dangereux. Autre chose, Barney, l'un de nos hommes est blessé et à l'infirmerie. Nous allons être un peu court en temps mais nous allons parvenir à tout boucler.

- Il n'est pas question de vous laisser dans la merde, nous allons vous donner un coup de main avec Toshi. Répondit Duo, qui avait remonté la fermeture éclair de sa veste.

- Il n'en est pas question, monsieur, c'est dangereux ! Non pas que je remette en cause votre capacité à le faire, mais je tiens à la vie ! Argumenta Barney, les sourcils froncés. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir le capitaine et votre père sur le dos.

- Je ne vous demande pas votre avis, Barney ! S'exclama le jeune homme, qui fila directement vers un groupe d'hommes qui s'activaient vers l'un des mâts après avoir fait signe au marin de le suivre. Allons y Tom !

Il se déplaçait d'un pas aussi sûr que celui de n'importe lequel des marins qui se trouvait sur le pont en dépit du roulis et du tangage. Barney soupira. Il se gratta la tête après l'avoir secoué et marmonné quelque chose dans sa barbe à propos de têtes de mules d'écossais.

Il se tourna vers Toshiro mais celui-ci était déjà parti à la poursuite de Duo.

- Ah ben merde ! Fit-il, le regard rond, avant de froncer les sourcils. Décidément je m'en souviendrais de cette traversée ! Quelle bande d'entêtés !

Il se dirigea résolument dans la direction qu'avait prise les trois hommes et les pointa du doigt lorsqu'il arriva près d'eux. Ses hommes étaient en train de tenter de dissuader Duo de grimper avec eux et s'énervaient. Ils perdaient un temps précieux.

- Puisqu'ils tiennent tant que ça à vous aider, Tom, munissez les de harnais. Tenez les à l'oeil ! Dit-il d'une voix forte. Au moindre signe de mal de mer ou de quoi que ce soit qui risque de mettre leurs vies ou les vôtres en danger, je les veux en bas et mis de force dans leurs cabines ! Quand à vous, messieurs, je compte sur vous pour ne pas être une gêne pour mes hommes ! Compris ?

Au fur et à mesure que les hommes s'équipaient de leurs harnais de sécurité, ils grimpaient sans attendre pour arriver sur les vergues. Duo et Toshiro firent de même et accédèrent à la leur sans difficulté. Ils étaient environ deux à trois hommes par vergue et un pour chacune de celles qui se trouvaient tout en haut du mât.

Ils se mirent au travail aussitôt perchés en hauteur, sans tenir compte des mouvements du bateau. Duo et Toshiro effectuèrent leur travail comme les autres, un peu moins rapidement sans doute, ayant moins de pratique, mais ils y parvinrent et cela avait effectivement gagné du temps qu'ils soient montés pour donner un coup de main.

Ils commençaient tous à redescendre lorsqu'un mouvement du bateau, plus brutal que les autres se fit au moment où il y eut un coup de tonnerre. Surpris, Toshiro sursauta et son pied dérapa.

- Toshi ! S'écria Duo, qui se trouvait derrière lui.

Sa voix se perdit dans le mugissement des vagues qui commençait à se faire très hautes et le hurlement des rafales de vent. L'enfer commençait à se déchaîner autour d'eux. Les marins qui les accompagnaient n'étaient plus très rassurés. Ils ne comprenaient pas comment les choses avaient pu dégénérer à une telle vitesse.

Duo tenta de rattraper Toshiro mais ses doigts brossèrent le haut de son bras et il écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il le vit tomber. Il eut l'impression que son coeur se décrochait dans sa poitrine et son sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'il vit le jeune homme partir droit sur la vergue qui se trouvait en dessous.

Il ne réfléchit pas et prit son appel. Il sauta, sous les yeux hallucinés des hommes de l'équipage. Le saut avait été effectué en arrière et les bras écartés. Un extraordinaire saut de l'ange qui l'envoya haut, dans une parfaite parabole et sa longue tresse, déjà à moitié défaite, se défit complètement.

Sa chevelure glissa dans l'air puis suivit le mouvement tandis qu'il arrivait à la vitesse d'un boulet de canon vers Toshiro, qui avait protégé sa tête de ses bras contre l'impact.

- _Il me faut juste un centième de seconde !_ Pensait Duo, très calme, le regard rivé vers sa cible._ Un tout petit centième de seconde avant qu'il n'arrive sur cette putain de vergue !_

Il se vit arriver très vite sur Toshiro. Il n'eut que le temps d'écarter les jambes et de tendre les bras pour s'enrouler autour de lui. Une fois qu'il l'eut cramponné, leur vitesse s'accrut et la vergue s'approcha encore plus rapidement.

Le voilier tangua avec violence et les deux hommes au bout de leurs filins partirent sur le côté vers le mât.

Duo exhala bruyamment de l'air lorsque Toshiro et lui heurtèrent à la fois la vergue inférieure et le mât. Il sentit une douleur aiguë sur tout le côté supérieur gauche. Le choc le sonna à demi mais il conserva obstinément ses jambes et ses bras autour de celui qu'il refusait de lâcher.

Il se sentit rattraper par les hommes qui se trouvaient sur la vergue et qui s'étaient dépêchés de se rendre à l'endroit où ils allaient arriver droit sur la haute structure.

Ce ne fut pas mince affaire de les redescendre tandis que les forces de la nature agitaient le voilier en tout sens, mais les hommes de l'équipage y parvinrent et tous se rapatrièrent le plus rapidement possible à l'intérieur.

- Spectaculaire le saut et assez stupide. Vous auriez pu vous tuer et votre ami également. On m'a raconté ce que vous aviez fait, Duo. Vous avez de la chance. Vous êtes quitte pour un bras cassé d'après ce que je vois. Peut être plus. Bougonna le docteur Ferguson, le médecin de bord, qui avait fini de découper la veste, le pull et le T-shirt du jeune homme.

Celui-ci demeurait absolument immobile, la sueur au front pendant que le médecin s'employait à palper toute la zone blessée.

- Seulement spectaculaire ? J'aurais dit génial. Je n'avais pas fait un aussi beau saut depuis le lycée et à la piscine encore. Répondit Duo, avec un rire jaune avant de hurler lorsqu'il bougea son bras blessé. NOM DE... FAITES ATTENTION ESPECE DE GOUGNAFIER A LA PETITE SEMAINE !

- Et en plus il est douillet ! Commenta le médecin, avec un soupir.

Il entendit une cavalcade derrière la porte et la vit s'ouvrir à la volée avant que n'entre un Heero encore plus échevelé que d'ordinaire.

- Duo ! S'exclama-t-il, anxieux, puis il vit son bras, vit l'angle qu'il faisait et blêmit. Il ne manquait plus que ça.

- Ce n'est rien. Ce n'est ni la première fois, ni la dernière fois que j'aurais un bras cassé. Déclara Duo avec une grimace. Dites lui que ce n'est pas grand chose, docteur.

Le brave docteur n'allait pas se laisser démonter par un mari émotif. Il en avait vu d'autres. Il avait un patient avec un bras et très certainement une épaule en très mauvais état, sans parler de ses côtes. Sans compter l'océan démonté qui n'arrêtait pas de prendre le navire pour un hochet.

- Il a raison, ce n'est rien du tout et je ne le tue pas votre conjoint. A voir votre tête on dirait que je suis en train de l'achever plutôt que de le soigner. Déclara calmement le docteur Ferguson, qui lui désigna un tabouret du pouce qui se trouvait derrière lui. Asseyez vous là et que je ne vous vois pas en bouger. C'est clair ?

- Mais... tenta de protester Heero, en colère.

- On pose son cul là et on se la ferme, gamin. J'ai autre chose à faire que de m'occuper de tes états d'âme. L'interrompit Ferguson, sur un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique.

Duo le contemplait les yeux ronds. Ce type, la soixantaine, l'air tout ce qu'il y avait de plus ordinaire, petit, chauve, sec, d'aspect nerveux, venait de clouer le bec à Heero qui s'était assis, le regard noir, mais qui ne disait plus rien. Lui en avait oublié la douleur.

Plus longtemps. Il porta son poing fermé à la bouche et mordit dedans pour ne pas crier lorsque le médecin repris ses manipulations.

Nom d'un chien boiteux et borgne, il n'avait pas la main douce le salopard.

- Nom de Dieu de bordel de merde ! Jura le médecin lorsque le navire se souleva pour retomber d'un coup et il se cramponna à la table d'auscultation des deux mains.

Bon nombres d'objets chutèrent sur le sol dans un bruit infernal. Heero, qui n'avait pas eu le temps de se retenir à quelque chose, tomba sur le sol et roula droit vers une armoire dans laquelle il atterrit sans élégance. Il retint un gémissement de douleur lorsque sa tête heurta l'un des angles du meuble.

Duo ne put s'empêcher de hurler de douleur une fois de plus. Son corps avait suivi le mouvement du bateau avant de retomber sur la table d'auscultation avec brutalité.

Tout s'immobilisa.

- Désolé mon bonhomme. Ça ce n'était pas du tout prévu et je crois qu'on est dans la mouise. Marmonna Ferguson, avant de se retourner vers Heero qui se relevait péniblement. Tout va bien ?

Visiblement non, le mari de Duo venait de porter une main à sa tête et la retirait pleine de sang.

- Approchez, faites moi voir ça. Demanda le médecin avec un soupir.

Heero vint s'accrocher à la table d'auscultation et se pencha. Il n'avait qu'une coupure au front. Ferguson se leva, alla chercher de quoi le soigner, lui nettoya la petite plaie, lui posa un pansement puis lui demanda de rester auprès de son mari pour le retenir au cas où ce qui venait d'arriver se reproduirait.

- Et ça risque de se reproduire, croyez moi. Avant que ça se calme, on en a pour un petit moment. Dit-il tranquillement, pendant qu'il sortait des rouleaux de bandes larges. Je vais lui immobiliser le bras pour l'instant. Impossible de lui poser un plâtre dans des conditions pareilles.

Quelqu'un vint frapper à la porte alors qu'ils finissaient d'immobiliser le bras de Duo et celle-ci s'ouvrit sur Barney qui fit entrer deux marins.

- Nous venons vous chercher pour vous descendre au pont inférieur. Dit-il d'un ton calme. Le capitaine tient à évacuer le château. Il sent pas ce qui s'annonce devant.

- Des ennuis du genre vague scélérate ? Demanda Ferguson qui s'était levé et avait pris deux sacoches.

- De ce genre là oui. Répondit Barney pendant que les deux marins aidaient Duo à se lever et se dirigeaient vers la porte. On vous a installé un coin confortable, Duo, vous allez pouvoir vous reposer.

- Merci. Répondit le jeune homme, très pâle, qui n'en menait pas large.

Il souffrait abominablement mais ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il endurait cela. Les marins l'aidèrent à avancer dans la coursive, avec difficulté. Il se dit qu'il était heureux qu'il n'ait pas le mal de mer parce qu'à ce niveau là ce n'était plus du tangage et du roulis, c'était un stage dans une machine à laver.

Ils durent s'arrêter quelques secondes dans les escaliers, parce que le bateau venait une fois de plus de se soulever avec violence. Tout le monde tendit instinctivement l'oreille. L'ensemble des sons que produisait le navire leur parvenait. Duo tourna la tête et rencontra le regard de Heero qui le fixait avec intensité. Il vit la peur dans ses yeux. Son mari avait peur pour lui.

Il tendit sa main valide et Heero descendit une marche pour la saisir. Ils reprirent leur descente et leurs doigts ne s'étaient pas lâchés.

Ils furent amenés dans leur cabine où Toshiro les attendait déjà et celui-ci se précipita vers eux lorsqu'ils entrèrent. Il prit Duo en charge pendant que le médecin remettait une plaquette d'anti douleur à Heero pour Duo et lui. Il lui recommanda de lui en donner régulièrement et d'en prendre pour sa tête s'il avait mal avant de désigner les gilets de sauvetage bleu et jaunes.

- Habillez chaudement votre mari et mettez vos gilets tous les trois. Ce que nous allons affronter risque de provoquer la destruction du voilier. Je ne suis pas pessimiste mais réaliste. Dit-il toujours aussi calme. Ne vous affolez pas quoi qu'il arrive. Souvenez-vous des consignes de sécurité que nous vous avons donné et suivez les à la lettre.

- Merci. Dit simplement Heero avant qu'il ne sorte et ne referme la porte.

Il n'y avait pas grand chose d'autre à dire. Chacun devait être à son poste et ils ne devaient surtout pas sortir de leur chambre pour ne pas être une gêne. Ils avaient compris que les prochaines minutes, voire les prochaines heures allaient être plus que difficile.

Toshiro avait sorti un gros pull et une veste marine des affaires de Duo et les lui avait amené pendant que Heero lui donnait ses anti douleurs avec un verre d'eau. Il s'inquiétait de la pâleur de son mari.

- Je vais bien. J'ai simplement mal, velours. Le rassura Duo, qui se laissa habiller, l'air épuisé. Ça ira mieux d'ici quelques minutes avec les cachets.

Une fois qu'il fut vêtu, il refusa le gilet en secouant obstinément la tête et se laissa aller en arrière sur le lit puis tendit la main vers Heero qui vint s'installer près de lui avant de la tendre vers Toshiro qui hésita.

- Viens. Insista-t-il, avec un petit sourire. Je vous veux tous les deux avec moi. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe dehors mais si jamais c'est si terrible que ça en à l'air, je ne veux pas que ça finisse sur une engueulade.

- Ne soit pas si pessimiste. Dit Toshiro avec un petit sourire.

Les deux cousins se blottirent contre lui, un bras passé autour de lui la tête près de la sienne. Il déposa un baiser sur leurs fronts, commença par Heero.

- Ce n'est pas ça, Toshi. Je tiens à mettre les choses au clair, même si le sujet reste sensible et douloureux. Je vous aime. Tous les deux. Dit-il doucement, tandis qu'il écoutait les éléments se déchainer à l'extérieur et il sentit Heero se tendre près de lui. Tu es en colère, velours, je sais. Mais je dis la vérité et tu le sais. Mes sentiments sont tout aussi sincères pour l'un que pour l'autre. Je vous aime tout deux, non pas parce que vous êtes presque identiques, mais au contraire parce que vous êtes différents. Ce qui paraît difficile à comprendre pour toi, j'en suis tout à fait conscient. Tu penses que je t'ai trahi, que j'ai manqué à cette parole que je t'ai donné dans cette église, il y a un peu plus de deux mois.

Il tourna la tête pour le regarder et Heero détourna son regard.

- Regarde moi, Heero, s'il te plaît. Je t'en prie. Murmura-t-il au moment même où le voilier commençait à se soulever avec une lenteur infinie.

La tête de son mari pivota vers la sienne et son regard se fixa dans le sien, très noir. La pupille était énorme. L'un de ses bras se resserra autour de lui avec force. Il se redressa pour littéralement se coucher sur lui et saisir le haut de la tête de lit de sa main libre.

- Toshi ! La vague ! Il monte ! S'écria-t-il. On va glisser !

Le lit était fixé sur le sol de la chambre comme la majorité des meubles de la chambre mais le matelas ne l'était pas et n'était que posé sur le sommier. De plus, si le lit possédait une tête de lit n'avait rien au pied. Toshiro se redressa dans un mouvement vif pour étendre son bras vers son cousin, lui agripper fermement les reins après avoir à son tour attrapé la tête de lit et il l'attira vers lui.

Les deux hommes couvrirent Duo de leurs corps tandis que le bateau continuait son ascension interminable. Ils l'entendirent craquer, entendirent sa structure gémir, pousser une longue plainte.

- ACCROCHEZ VOUS ! Cria le capitaine qui avait écrasé le bouton d'intercom de la main.

Son cri se répercuta au travers de tout le navire. Tous les membres d'équipages avaient déjà eu le réflexe de se retenir à tout ce qu'ils pouvaient. Certains attendaient avec calme, d'autres avec une certaine inquiétude, d'autres encore priaient mais tous avaient confiance en leur capitaine qui avait déjà fait face à ce genre de phénomène et qui savait ce qu'il faisait avec son second.

Il était resté seul dans le château avec Barney pour piloter le navire. Au point où ils en étaient, ils ne pouvaient plus compter que sur les puissants moteurs qui actuellement propulsaient le voilier et qui allaient certainement leur sauver la vie.

Duo s'accrochait à Toshiro de son bras droit et gardait sa tête contre la leur, les paupières étroitement fermées.

Il n'avait jamais véritablement prié, mais à cet instant précis, il le faisait, de toute son âme, pour ces deux hommes.

Pour demander que leurs vies soient épargnées. Il le faisait les dents serrées, la peur au ventre.

Le matelas avait déjà commencé à glisser depuis longtemps et les deux cousins serraient les dents. Se retenir à la tête de lit commençait à devenir impossible.

Le voilier était presque à la verticale.

- LACHE TOUT HEERO ! LACHE ! Cria Toshiro, le regard rivé dans celui de son cousin.

Ils lâchèrent tout exactement en même temps pour se rattraper au haut de celui-ci et le matelas glissa d'un coup pour atterrir dans le mur opposé. Ils retenaient toujours solidement Duo qui poussa une exclamation de douleur involontaire.

Toshiro se mit à quatre pattes pour lui permettre de respirer un peu et posa une main sur le haut de sa tête tandis que Heero se penchait sur lui.

- C'est bientôt fini, lutin. Tiens encore un peu, lutin. L'encouragea-t-il avant de le voir retenir un sanglot et le jeune homme lui entoura le cou de son bras libre pour s'y accrocher de toutes ses forces.

Le voilier resta un court instant en suspension dans les airs à l'horizontale.

- CA VA REDESCENDRE ! Signala le capitaine. TENEZ BON !

- God Almighty ! S'écria Duo, le regard exhorbité par la peur, complètement paniqué, qui chercha à se dégager des bras de Heero avec des mouvements désordonnés. Oh God ! Tout ça c'est de ma faute ! C'est moi qui vous ai embarqué là dedans ! J'ai été complètement dingue de vous embarquer là dedans ! C'est de ma faute si vous allez mourir !

- Non ! Non, non, non ! Calme toi ! Tenta de l'apaiser Heero qui l'enroulait dans ses bras et il leva la tête vers Toshiro qui était venu se placer au dessus de leurs têtes. Toshi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Son cousin lui répondit par un sourire si tendre qu'il eut un geste spontané et tendit un bras pour poser une main sur sa joue. Il avait compris ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Lorsque le bateau redescendrait, il allait les protéger du choc.

Duo leva les yeux, vit la main posée sur la joue, l'échange de regards et se calma instantanément.

L'instant était étrange. Il assistait aux choses en spectateur, totalement incapable d'agir sur quoi que ce soit.

Tout comme des années auparavant, lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé sur sa moto et qu'il n'avait plus rien contrôlé. Tout comme lorsqu'il faisait une crise.

Il n'était plus rien. En définitive, il n'avait jamais rien été qu'un grain de sable, un être insignifiant qui avait prétendu un court moment au bonheur et qui n'aurait jamais dû.

Son esprit décrocha. Il perdait ses illusions, admettait enfin qu'il ne servait plus à rien de se battre contre l'immuable. Les évènements et les éléments extérieurs finissaient toujours par l'emporter. Lui n'était qu'un pauvre fou qui n'avait plus qu'à se laisser balloter et non pas porter par les vents.

Il sursauta. Un éclair venait d'illuminer la pièce.

Le vent mugissait à l'extérieur et soufflait en rafales, furieux. Le jour avait baissé au point qu'il subsistait une lumière grise et terne. Il faisait si sombre que les éclairs agressaient le regard. Le tonnerre était fracassant.

Les sons qui les entouraient, la situation générale les avaient plongés dans l'enfer et les deux hommes qui se trouvaient près de lui dégageaient subitement tant d'amour qu'il en était pétrifié.

Ils semblaient être sur le point de s'embrasser.

Il vit Toshiro se pencher, dire quelque chose mais n'entendit rien. Il y avait trop de bruit. Heero lui répondit puis dans le centième de seconde qui suivit le voilier se mit à basculer avec une lenteur presque paresseuse.

Heero fit glisser la main qu'il avait posée sur la joue de Toshiro vers sa nuque, l'attira vers lui. Leurs bouches s'unirent en un baiser furieux.

Ils étaient en train d'affronter des vagues scélérates, des vagues qui peuvent littéralement soulever un bateau par ses deux extrémités et le briser et les deux hommes que Duo aimait étaient en train de s'embrasser à en perdre haleine.

Ce fut à ce moment précis qu'il sentit son esprit partir complètement à la dérive et qu'il commença à se laisser plonger loin à l'intérieur. Il se mit à chantonner pour se rassurer, la tête tournée sur le côté, le regard dans le vague.

Aucun des deux hommes qui se trouvaient à ses côtés ne l'entendit.

There used to be a graying tower alone on the sea.

You became the light on the dark side of me.

Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill.

But did you know,

That when it snows,

My eyes become large and

The light that you shine can be seen.

Ils s'étaient trouvés depuis longtemps et il le savait mais il n'avait jamais vraiment osé le leur dire. Il commençait à bien les connaître.

Baby,

I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray.

Ooh, the more I get of you

The stranger it feels, yeah

Now that your rose is in bloom.

A light hits the gloom on the gray

Il orienta son regard vers l'un des hublots et un éclair le fit battre instinctivement des paupières.

There is so much a man can tell you,

So much he can say.

You remain,

My power, my pleasure, my pain,

baby

To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny.

Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby ?

But did you know,

That when it snows,

My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen.

Il prit de nouveau contact avec la réalité, cessa de chantonner et se resserra effrayé contre Heero. Il avait déjà entendu parler de ces vagues énormes qu'ils étaient en train d'affonter mais n'avait jamais pensé, pas une seconde, lorsqu'il avait fait l'achat de ce voilier, qu'ils auraient affaire à ce genre de danger.

Il se remit tout doucement à chanter.

Baby,

I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray.

Ooh, the more I get of you

The stranger it feels, yeah

Now that your rose is in bloom.

A light hits the gloom on the gray,

I've been kissed by a rose on the gray,

And if I should fall along the way

I've been kissed by a rose

Been kissed by a rose on the gray.

Il oublia ce qui était en train de se passer autour de lui. La terreur était de nouveau en train de le submerger.

There is so much a man can tell you,

So much he can say.

You remain

My power, my pleasure, my pain.

To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny,

Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby.

Il ne pouvait rien faire dans ce cas précis. Rien effectuer qui puisse changer le cours des choses, rien améliorer pour faire en sorte de rendre les gens heureux.

But did you know,

That when it snows,

My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen.

Baby,

I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray.

Ooh, the more I get of you

The stranger it feels, yeah

Now that your rose is in bloom,

A light hits the gloom on the gray.

Tout ce qu'il avait fait c'était précipiter Heero et Toshiro dans la gueule du loup. Heero et Toshiro qui venait de se trouver.

Yes I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray

Ooh, the more I get of you

The stranger it feels, yeah

And now that your rose is in bloom

A light hits the gloom on the gray*

Il s'en mordait les doigts, regrettait la décision qu'il avait prise, cette folie d'avoir choisi ce cadeau précis pour son mari et d'avoir mis en danger les seules personnes qui comptaient le plus dans sa vie.

Il se mit à pleurer, tout doucement.

Les hublots explosèrent et le vent s'engouffra dans la pièce avec la pluie.

Le voilier était en train de redescendre à toute vitesse. Heero et Toshiro s'était précipitamment séparés. Le matelas avait repris sa glissade mais dans l'autre sens. Heero retenait Duo contre lui, pendant que Toshiro faisait un bouclier de son corps, la tête à demi tournée vers le lit qui se rapprochait à toute allure.

Il se cramponna du mieux qu'il put lorsqu'il vit qu'ils allaient entrer en collision avec le bas du lit. Son regard s'agrandit lorsqu'il vit l'un des lourds fauteuils qui se trouvait sur le côté arriver sur Heero puis il pivota sa hanche pour donner un bon coup de pied et le fauteuil alla s'écraser un peu plus loin.

C'est à ce moment là qu'il vit le second fauteuil lui arriver droit dessus. Il se déplaçait très vite vers eux. Il n'eut que le temps d'instinctivement tasser la tête dans les épaules et étouffa un cri de douleur lorsque l'impact se fit.

Le matelas s'immobilisa contre le pied de lit.

Il sentit une main tâtonner, passer sur son bras, une fois qu'ils furent immobilisés et sentit les doigts de Heero sur sa mâchoire. Il respirait profondément pour évacuer le restant de douleur qu'il avait dans le haut du dos et qui devenait supportable.

Heero venait de s'adresser à lui d'une voix forte pour couvrir le bruit.

- Tout va bien ? Avait-il demandé, l'air soucieux.

- J'en serais quitte pour quelques bleus. Et Duo ? Demanda-t-il, avant de se redresser après avoir pris appui sur ses mains.

Il eut tout à coup un mauvais pressentiment lorsqu'il nota le regard éteint de Duo. Le jeune homme ne semblait plus avoir aucune réaction depuis quelques secondes. Sa main droite avait lâché son mari et reposait, inerte, sur la surface du matelas trempé par la pluie.

Il demeurait le regard ouvert sur le vide, son front était en sueur, il était raide et semblait faire une absence mais Heero, qui lui parlait depuis quelques secondes sans obtenir de réponses, réalisa que ce n'était pas le cas.

Lorsque le médecin revint avec le capitaine pour annoncer que la tempête se calmait, une heure plus tard, qu'il y avait eu des dégâts, qu'il y avait un mât de cassé mais qu'ils allaient bientôt arriver au port, ils trouvèrent Heero qui tenait son mari dans ses bras et qui le berçait doucement dans ses bras comme un enfant, tandis que Toshiro avait son cousin assis dos contre lui.

Heero, très fortement angoissé, appelait continuellement son mari qui ne répondait pas.

Ferguson se précipita, le lui enleva des bras pour l'allonger et l'ausculta pour constater que le jeune homme était glacé et était cyanosé. Il questionna les deux hommes, dut les bousculer un peu pour obtenir des réponses. Il prit le temps de réfléchir.

Il se pouvait qu'entre la fatigue accumulée, une certaine tension engendrée par une dispute qui avait eue lieu avant son accident, la douleur de sa fracture, ses côtes cassées, la frayeur causée par ce qu'il venait de vivre, le jeune homme ait tout simplement pu faire une crise.

Duo avait les yeux ouverts et avait complètement perdu toute capacité motrice alors qu'il semblait être parfaitement conscient. Il pencha davantage pour une catatonie au vu des symptômes.

Il demanda alors à tout hasard si les deux hommes avaient noté que le jeune homme semblait présenter des problèmes psychologiques ces derniers temps. Ferguson avait bien entendu un dossier médical de ses trois passagers, très complet, mais ne pouvait pas être au courant d'un problème d'un problème récent.

Heero et Toshiro lui expliquèrent qu'en dehors de ce qu'il avait vécu lors de son mariage, il n'avait pas paru être perturbé outre mesure et le médecin grimaça, perplexe. Il allait falloir attendre pour savoir ce qui se passait exactement dans la tête de Duo. En admettant qu'ils réussissent jamais à le savoir un jour.

Ils le déplacèrent dans une cabine qui avait été épargnée par les intempéries. Duo fut confortablement installé dans un lit sec, au chaud. Heero demeura avec lui. Le soulagement se lut sur son visage lorsque le capitaine lui appris que le temps se levait et il fut laissé seul avec son mari. Toshiro devait être examiné par Ferguson qui avait appris qu'il avait violemment heurté un fauteuil et le bas du lit.

Il n'avait sans doute rien mais il préférait l'examiner à tout hasard.

- S'il te plaît, Duo, reviens nous. Tout va bien, il n'y a plus de danger et nous ne risquons plus rien. Murmura Heero à son mari.

Il s'était assis sur le rebord de la couchette et lui caressait doucement le front du bout des doigts.

- Je ne lui en veux plus depuis longtemps. Je ne pourrais jamais en vouloir à Toshi. Lui assura Heero, avec un sourire. J'accepte tout, tout ce que tu voudras. Duo, les gens t'aiment avec un naturel et une facilité qui ne devraient même pas m'étonner. Tu es tellement gentil avec eux. Je ne lui en voulais pas, ni même à toi. C'était à moi que j'en voulais, parce que j'étais en train de me transformer en quelqu'un qui ne me ressemblait plus depuis quelques temps.

Il se tut un instant avant de se pencher pour l'étreindre.

- Je sais que tu as eu peur. Si peur que tu t'es enfermé quelque part à l'intérieur de cette tête de bois que j'adore. J'ai eu très peur moi aussi et Toshiro également. Lui dit-il, avec un tremblement dans la voix. Je sais que tu ne supportes pas de ne pas pouvoir avoir le contrôle sur les choses mais là, c'était normal. La nature est au delà de notre entendement. Il y a des siècles que nous, les japonais, savons que toute cette puissance est indomptable et nous avons appris à vivre avec. Tu ne nous as pas mis en danger sur ce voilier.

Il prit une grande inspiration, tête basse. Il allait craquer.

La porte s'était ouverte et il n'avait pas remarqué que Toshiro venait de discrètement entrer avant de la refermer. Il ne sentit sa présence que lorsqu'il arriva près de lui et tourna la tête pour lui adresser un sourire.

- Daijobu ? Lui demanda-t-il doucement, avant de lui tendre une main que son cousin prit aussitôt.

- Hai. Répondit tranquillement le jeune homme, qui vint s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit.

Heero entoura ses épaules de son bras et ils demeurèrent là, quelques secondes, silencieux, à contempler cet homme qui les faisait tant rêver, qui leur apportait tant, qui les faisait rire et sourire.

- J'aime ce bateau. Je compte bien repartir en mer avec vous deux aussitôt que possible. L'océan est ainsi fait, Duo. Il prend beaucoup mais il donne tout autant, si tu sais voir et comprendre sa nature. Murmura Toshiro, qui prit la main libre du jeune homme pour en caresser le dos du pouce.

Ils descendirent du lit. Duo ne réagissait pas mais ils étaient certains qu'il avait entendu, que quelque part dans le monde dans lequel il s'était réfugié, il était conscient qu'ils étaient là pour lui.

- Il était terrifié. Je le sentais trembler comme une feuille contre moi. Jamais je ne l'avais vu comme ça auparavant. Qu'il ait tenu jusqu'ici sans péter un plomb est un miracle. Dit Heero, qui avait appuyé son coude à la fenêtre et ses lèvres contre son index replié. Il est arrivé au bout du rouleau, Toshi. Duo est comme tous les épileptiques, c'est un dépressif chronique. Il était déjà sur le point de se laisser complètement aller le soir du mariage, lorsque Treize est venu nous agresser pour venir me récupérer avec Dorothy. Ça fait plus de deux mois qu'il se bat contre lui-même en se tuant au travail, pour moi, pour nous.

Il regardait au dehors et avait les larmes aux yeux. Toshiro le prit par les épaules pour le retourner et l'enserrer dans ses bras.

- Qu'est-il en train de nous arriver, Toshi ? Duo semble nous avoir lié d'une manière qu'il n'aurait jamais dû. Murmura Heero, d'un ton infiniment triste, qui caressait doucement les courtes mèches de la nuque de son cousin.

- Nous l'aimons tous les deux, voilà le lien qui nous rattache. Quand à ce qui nous arrive, ça c'est indépendant de cet amour que nous éprouvons pour lui, Heero-kun. Répondit Toshiro, avec douceur, qui recula la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Je ne ferais rien si tu ne veux rien. Je serais ce que tu veux que je sois. J'aime assez Duo pour tout accepter, venant de lui comme de toi.

Il vint effleurer ses lèvres des siennes pour appuyer ses dires mais Heero le contemplait, l'air choqué.

Duo avait réussi à obtenir de Toshiro, sans le contraindre le moins du monde, sans rien lui demander, exactement la même chose que Treize avait réussi à obtenir de lui.

Il y avait néamoins quelque chose que son cousin germain semblait oublier.

- Toshi, nous ne pouvons pas jouer à ça. Bredouilla-t-il, perturbé. Ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure était exceptionnel. Je t'ai toujours considéré comme un frère. Nous avons été élevés ensembles. Nos parents, enfin tes parents... Ah ! Merde, Toshi, si jamais cela venait à se savoir, ce serait un véritable désastre pour eux ! Je me sentirais vraiment mal, surtout vis à vis de tante Katrin. Nous sommes...

- Je sais. Il demeure néanmoins que si l'inceste est clairement établi dans cette relation, si relation il doit y avoir, il ne me dérangera pas. Déclara calmement Toshiro. J'aime Duo, tu es l'homme qui aime Duo et qui lui fait l'amour, je peux oublier cette dimension familiale pour m'offrir à toi. Je t'aime depuis longtemps, Heero, comme un cousin, comme un frère et comme un ami. Je n'ai que ce dernier pas à franchir pour t'accepter comme amant et compagnon. Le tabou n'existe que d'un point de vue psychologique. Mon corps a plus ou moins accepté le tien et depuis longtemps déjà.

Le tabou.

Il venait de voler en éclats.

Heero déglutit avec difficulté et pensa à son oncle et sa tante, sa cousine. Il secoua la tête pour les chasser de ses pensées. Il était déjà pris au piège. Combien de fois n'avait-il pas, adolescent, joué avec son corps en compagnie de Toshiro ?

Toshiro qui lui avait offert son premier baiser à douze ans.

Ils avaient été comme un bon nombre de jeunes qui à quatorze ou quinze ans, se masturbaient dans la même pièce, devant un bon film porno. Chacun devant le sien, bien entendu. Il l'avait même masturbé une fois et s'était même laissé faire ce même soir, pendant qu'ils fantasmaient l'un et l'autre sur leur idole ou actrice favorite.

S'il avait été capable de faire cela avant il serait sans doute encore capable de le toucher autrement que dans la douche pour lui frotter le dos.

Pour Duo.

L'homme qui se trouvait devant lui attendait, patient. Il se dit tout à coup qu'il était en train de se mentir. Que Toshiro était désirable et que non, lui faire l'amour ne serait pas sale, ne serait pas dérangeant, ne reviendrait pas à se faire l'amour. Ils n'étaient pas frères, pas jumeaux. Simplement cousins germains.

Tabou.

Il s'en contrefoutait. Il était bien dans ses bras, avait besoin de lui.

Heero lui offrit sa bouche avec un soupir et Toshiro la lui prit avec beaucoup de douceur. Il avait cette façon d'embrasser qui était très proche de celle de Duo, tendre mais volontaire. Le jeune homme proposait et imposait sa personne tout à la fois. Heero aimait être embrassé de cette façon.

Ils échangèrent un long baiser sans que pour autant s'éveille le désir. Ils avaient simplement besoin de tendresse et de réconfort, surtout Heero qui était complètement déprimé avec Duo qui venait de sombrer dans un gouffre insondable.

Duo qui les avait réunis, qui avait tout fait pour leur faire plaisir l'un et l'autre et qui avait toujours cherché à les protéger, qui avait menti, dissimulé pour une fois, tenté de ménager la chèvre et le chou.

- Il va s'en sortir, koi. Dit Toshiro, à mi-voix, lorsque Heero rompit le baiser.

Il caressa lentement ses cheveux tandis que son cousin logeait son visage sur son épaule, se permettait un moment de faiblesse et laissait libre cours à ses larmes.

- Pleure. Tu n'es pas seul, tu ne l'as jamais été et Duo non plus. Nous sommes là pour lui et pour toi. Lui dit-il doucement.

* Seal - « Kiss from a rose »

**Pancarte déposée près d'une casquette de guide sur une table boiteuse, à la sortie du vieux musée : **

Le musée est ouvert de neuf heures à dix huit heures sans discontinuer.

La réouverture du musée a eu lieu et l'exposition sur les amours des pigeons en milieu urbain se fera comme prévu avec les mêmes jeunes stagiaires qui se trouvaient ici pour l'exposition précédente ^^

Comme ils sont tous natifs de cette si pittoresque Ecosse, ils ont accepté, une fois encore et pour votre plus grand plaisir, mesdames, vous aussi messieurs, xD, de vous servir de guides dans leurs kilts mais toujours munis de ravissants shorties décorés de petits coeurs cette fois, qui resteront dans la thématique de notre exposition ^^

Des T-shirts décorés de gros coeurs rouges, sous lesquels se trouveront de mignons petits pigeons roucoulants qui se font des bisoux, seront distribués à l'entrée.

En espérant que vous apprécierez l'attention :)

Venez nombreux.

A bientôt :)


	12. Eveil

**Disclaimers **: Gundam Wing et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Il se trouve par contre des satellites qui sont venus se greffer aux personnages originaux qui eux m'appartiennent et qui sont ici pour, je l'espère, votre plus grand plaisir.

**Genre **: Fic à chapitres. Yaoi et autres couples divers, comme dans la vie quoi :)

**Résumé** : Ah, l'art. Le sourire de la Joconde... euh, de Heero.

La fantaisie de Duo qui s'exprime à travers ses oeuvres et l'amour, oui.

Oh lala ! comme dirait l'autre. Avec tout ça un soupçon de couleur, une pincée de créativité, des pinceaux, une palette et zou, ça donne un tableau aux mille teintes extrêmement bavard.

Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé de si gentils mots, beaucoup beaucoup de hugs et de bises.

Toutes mes excuses pour ce retard, la goutte au nez et le mauvais temps en sont la cause ^^

Encore et toujours bonne lecture :)

**Chap 12.**

**Eveil.**

L'homme sourit dans le noir. Il était appuyé dos contre un van noir garé le long du trottoir opposé à deux petits immeubles jumeaux en pierre gris clair. Il était enfin arrivé. L'adresse qui lui avait été donnée était la bonne. Il se trouvait à New York, près de la Columbus avenue, non loin de Central Park. Le quartier était sympathique, plutôt calme, pour un petit quartier qui se trouvait en plein coeur de Manhattan dans une si grande ville.

Il tira une bouffée de sa cigarette, pensif, tandis que son regard bleu demeurait levé vers les silhouettes qui se déplaçaient devant les fenêtres à l'étage, de temps à autres. Il n'était pas tard, il y avait encore de l'activité dans le petit immeuble de quatre étages. Il reporta son regard vers les fenêtres du rez de chaussée puis un peu plus bas vers celles du soubassement. Une faible lueur dorée attestait de la présence d'une personne dans la pièce du bas et c'était la lumière qui filtrait par les vitres qui produisait cet éclairage diffus.

Il avait envie de sang. De sang et de vengeance depuis longtemps, depuis qu'il avait été enfermé pour ce qu'il estimait être une mauvaise raison et comptait éliminer certaines personnes pour accéder à un seul homme. Quelqu'un qui était devenu une obsession depuis qu'il avait été embrassé par ce dernier.

Il le voulait, le voulait pour lui, ne voulait le laisser à personne et voulait surtout lui offrir tout ce qu'il désirait à commencer par sa personne. Jamais un homme ne l'avait fait se sentir aussi désirable, jamais personne ne lui avait donné cette envie de se donner tout entier et de se laisser envahir. Il était prêt à éliminer tout obstacle pour l'obtenir, y compris ceux qui avaient autrefois compté pour lui. Ceux-ci ne comptaient désormais plus, étaient devenus quantité négligeable. Il était tout à fait prêt à les remettre à ses nouveaux chiens, prêt à les laisser s'amuser avec ses anciens jouets s'ils le désiraient. Ils s'en moquait.

Il voulait Duo.

Il voulait le sentir, sentir sa peau, sa chaleur en lui. Il voulait être sien, pour le restant de sa vie et était prêt à tout pour cela. Il s'était enfui de prison et s'était accoquiné avec des crétins de bas étage pour cela.

Il était tombé amoureux de lui, ne lui ferait pas le moindre mal mais s'il devait tuer pour cela, il le ferait sans aucune arrière pensée.

La vie humaine n'avait aucune importance pour lui. Tuer lui était simple. Uniquement si on se mettait en travers de sa route.

- Qu'il y a-t-il Greg ? Demanda-t-il avec un soupir, lorsqu'il entendit plus qu'il ne vit l'homme approcher de lui, avant de sentir un bras lui entourer les hanches.

- Tu me manquais. Répondit ce dernier avant de plonger son visage dans son cou et il émit un soupir irrité.

- Tu pourrais patienter un peu, nous allons retourner à l'hôtel. Tu pourras ensuite jouer avec moi autant que tu le voudras. Lui dit-il sèchement. Tu sais très bien que je ne te refuse rien mais j'aimerais bien avoir un moment de tranquillité de temps en temps.

- Ok Ok, ne te fâche pas, ma beauté. Murmura Greg, qui glissa tout de même une main possessive dans le pantalon de sport de son petit ami.

Celui-ci se raidit légèrement lorsqu'il se saisit de son sexe mais se détendit aussitôt après et poursuivit son observation des habitants de l'immeuble devant lui. La main de Greg était loin d'être câline, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas. Il le sentait contrarié et jaloux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien lui trouver que je n'ai pas ? Gronda Greg. Hein dis, Treize ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que moi ce Duo ?

- Il embrasse mieux que toi. Répondit tranquillement Treize le regard vissé sur le second étage. Il embrasse et emballe bien mieux et doit très certainement baiser comme un dieu.

- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais puisque tu n'as jamais essayé alors que moi je t'ai déjà montré tout ce que je savais faire hein ? Grogna Greg, qui s'échauffait lentement.

La main se fit plus dure et Greg était venu plaquer sa bouche sur la sienne avec une certaine brutalité mais il ne cessa pas de conserver son regard sur la silhouette qui se découpait nettement à la fenêtre.

Une main avait soulevé le voilage et le profil de Duo apparut. Il semblait regarder au dehors, avait l'air mélancolique ou plutôt indifférent. Treize remarqua tout à coup que quelque chose n'allait pas avec le jeune homme et rompit sèchement le baiser pour tendre légèrement le cou. Il posa son menton sur l'épaule de son petit ami, étrécit le regard.

Duo n'était pas en position debout mais était assis. Il remarqua un dossier dans son dos et son regard s'élargit lorsqu'il vit quelqu'un, il reconnut Heero, s'approcher de lui. Il le vit saisir le dossier de son siège par des _poignées._ Il ne les avait pas remarquées l'instant auparavant. Duo fut déplacé. Treize nota également le manque de réaction totale du jeune homme, la neutralité de son expression.

Il n'exprimait absolument rien tandis que son mari lui parlait. Celui-ci le recula complètement de la fenêtre.

Le voilage retomba avec lenteur et il eut le temps de noter que le jeune homme ne se mettait toujours pas debout. Il s'éloignait de la fenêtre toujours assis.

- Il est dans une chaise roulante. Murmura-t-il stupéfait. Quelque chose est arrivé, il a eu un accident. Il est paralysé.

- Hein ? Fit Greg.

- Bordel de merde ! Il est dans une chaise roulante ! S'exclama Treize, furieux qui se dégagea de son petit ami et alla ouvrir la portière avant du van. Grimpe, on rentre. J'ai des recherches à faire. La récréation c'est pour plus tard !

- Eh merde ! Grommela Greg, frustré.

Dorothy arriva dans le salon avec un sourire heureux. Elle jeta son sac et ses clefs sur l'un des fauteuils lorsqu'elle passa à côté et vint se placer derrière un fauteuil roulant sur lequel était assis un homme qui lui tournait le dos. Il faisait face à une baie vitrée qui donnait sur un petit bout de jardin avec quelques arbres, en contrebas.

Ils se trouvaient dans un joli petit immeuble d'un quartier calme de New York, non loin de Central Park.

Elle passa ses longs bras blancs et doux autour du cou de l'homme qui demeura immobile, ne lui adressa pas la parole, ne tourna même pas la tête pour la saluer ou encore lui adresser un sourire. Sur son visage ne se reflétait aucune émotion.

Aucune lueur n'habitait son regard devenu aussi inerte et froid que de l'améthyste fraichement taillée. Aucune étincelle ne donnait vie à ces yeux qui ne contemplaient rien. Il n'y avait rien qui ne puisse indiquer qu'il soit conscient de son entourage immédiat.

- Bonjour mon tout câlin. Je viens d'aller rendre visite à mon médecin. Sais-tu ce qu'il nous arrive ? Lui dit-elle d'un ton enjoué, sans tenir compte de cette indifférence qu'elle savait incontrôlée.

Elle lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille avant de contourner sa chaise roulante pour venir s'accroupir devant lui.

Elle lui prit une main. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que le jeune homme la regarde, elle savait qu'il ne le ferait pas, mais elle avait besoin de son contact. Il n'avait toujours aucune réaction. Elle embrassa doucement sa main et posa sa joue sur le dos de celle-ci avec un petit soupir attristé.

Elle pensait qu'il aurait au moins eu un semblant de réaction à l'annonce qu'elle venait de lui faire. Elle aurait voulu qu'il n'ait qu'un frémissement de paupières ou encore un léger mouvement des doigts. Elle se dit qu'elle s'était fait des illusions, comme toujours, qu'elle était trop impatiente, que les choses ne se feraient pas aussi rapidement.

Il lui manquait, terriblement. L'homme qui se tenait devant elle n'était même pas l'ombre de lui-même. Il n'était plus lui-même depuis des mois, ne ressemblait plus du tout à celui qu'elle avait connu et ne semblait plus être, depuis tout ce temps, tout juste qu'un corps. Une coquille vide.

Une grande poupée pâle, très raide, qui passait ses journées assise là dans son fauteuil, ce maudit fauteuil, ou dans son lit. Un mannequin de cire à l'effigie de celui qu'elle aimait.

Elle attendait un enfant et avait absolument tenu à le lui annoncer en premier, même si elle savait qu'il était ailleurs, isolé dans son monde, profondément enfoncé dans son univers d'oubli et de déni, dans son refus de tout contact avec autrui et avec le réel.

Parce qu'il en était le père. Parce que ce miracle avait pu avoir lieu grâce au souhait d'une mère qui avait fini par réaliser que son fils ne reviendrait sans doute jamais de là où il s'était réfugié pour fuir la souffrance. Parce que sans doute que, persuadés du bien fondé des besoins de la famille de ce jeune homme qui n'était plus parmi eux que parce qu'ils le maintenaient ainsi contre sa volonté, Toshiro, Heero et elle avaient décidé de lui donner un héritier. Un peu de lui, vivant, en ce monde qui symboliserait l'espoir en attendant de le voir revenir parmi eux.

L'esprit humain était ainsi fait qu'il refusait d'admettre la défaite devant la volonté d'un autre à se laisser mourir. Peu admettaient le suicide, souvent par déni de sa propre fragilité, de sa propre souffrance intérieure, de son égoïsme. Personne ne veut voir l'autre partir, en particulier avant soi et personne ne veut se retrouver seul.

Le suicide, la volonté de celui ou celle de se donner la mort, était pris comme un geste de lâcheté alors qu'il fallait, pour cette personne épuisée moralement, beaucoup plus que physiquement les trois quart du temps, bien plus de courage pour effectuer l'acte qu'autre chose.

Il existe des dizaines de façons de se donner la mort, les plus simples sont les plus connues mais pas forcément les moins douloureuses et les moins longues. Beaucoup de gens se suicident, sous les yeux de leurs proches, à petits feux, sans même que ceux-ci s'en rendent compte, en utilisant des moyens détournés, alcool, tabac, drogue. Long cheminement sur ce chemin pavé de bonnes intentions qui permet d'aboutir à une fin qui n'est pas forcément des plus reluisantes.

D'autres s'enferment sur eux mêmes, se réfugient dans leur monde, s'exilent volontairement et ne se nourrissent plus.

Elle était venue vivre à New York avec Heero, Toshiro et Duo un peu après qu'ils soient revenus de leur voyage sur le Hiro qui avait bien failli coûter la vie à l'ensemble de l'équipage et de ses passagers.

Heero lui avait demandé de les rejoindre, non sans en avoir auparavant longuement parlé avec Toshiro. Celui-ci avait accepté qu'elle vienne les rejoindre. Il savait qu'elle aimait toujours Duo, qu'elle souffrait de ne plus le revoir, qu'il lui manquait et il ne pouvait que la comprendre.

Les deux cousins avaient eu une conversation avec elle par visiophone, un peu avant qu'elle ne vienne les rejoindre. Elle vivait avec Fenella en Ecosse, occupait son appartement pendant l'absence de cette dernière, qui se trouvait aux Etats Unis. Les deux jeunes filles, qui s'entendaient déjà beaucoup autrefois, lorsque Duo était fiancé à Dorothy, avaient renoué leur ancienne amitié.

Dorothy avait été de nouveau intégrée à la famille Maxwell dès que tous avaient su qu'elle n'avait été qu'une victime, comme Heero et l'attitude qu'elle avait eue un peu après l'accident de Duo avait été oubliée. Ils avaient su que toute cette période avait été extrêmement douloureuse pour elle.

Elle n'avait jamais eu l'intention de blesser celui qu'elle aimait et que Treize l'avait contrainte à rompre dès qu'il avait su quels étaient ses véritables sentiments à l'égard du jeune homme qui ne devait être une victime de plus des manipulations de Treize.

Elle prit les deux mains, fraîches, presque glacées, de Duo, pour les presser avec douceur entre ses doigts.

- Le son de ta voix me manque. Tu me manques. Reviens, Duo. Murmura-t-elle, le regard douloureux avant de déposer un baiser sur chacune de ses mains.

Elle s'agenouilla devant lui, posa les mains du jeune homme sur ses épaules puis écarta les jambes de ce dernier pour pouvoir s'approcher de lui autant qu'il lui était possible de le faire. Elle enroula un bras autour de ses reins, posa une main contre son torse et appuya son oreille près de cette main, pour écouter. Pour entendre le son de la vie de Duo.

Elle ferma les paupières avec un petit soupir, ses doigts accrochèrent l'étoffe du haut du jeune homme, puis elle se mit à frotter le torse de Duo du bout de ceux-ci avec lenteur, avec timidité. Son Duo était toujours là, bien présent, elle pouvait l'entendre.

Son coeur battait avec une lenteur régulière rassurante. Il n'y avait guère que de cette façon qu'elle pouvait rassurée et elle passait des heures à le câliner, l'oreille plaquée sur ce torse qu'elle tenait étroitement serré contre elle.

Lorsqu'elle l'avait vu, six mois plus tôt, dans un état qui était bien pire que celui-ci, sa première réaction avait été de sortir de la pièce dans laquelle elle s'était trouvée pour fondre en larmes hors de sa présence. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit pleurer. Elle devait être forte pour lui qui était devenu si fragile.

Duo n'était plus du tout celui qu'elle avait connu. Elle l'avait pourtant vu, des années plus tôt peu après son accident, après qu'il ait subi toutes ces interventions qui l'avaient laissé comme un légume, dans ce lit d'hôpital, branché à des appareils, relié à tant de tuyaux qu'elle avait cru mourir de terreur à l'idée de le perdre.

Les choses étaient différentes avec cette catatonie. Duo avait fait de l'hyper salivation, avait eu des contractions prolongées, involontaires des muscles d'une ou de plusieurs parties de son corps, ce qui avait souvent entraîné une torsion ou une distorsion de celles-ci. Il avait eu des sueurs profuses, avait parfois eu des accès d'écholalie, autrement dit, avait passé son temps à répéter comme un perroquet ce qui se disait autour de lui ou à simplement répéter un mot pendant des heures.

Le voir dans cet état et vivre avec lui tous les jours, lui tenir compagnie, lui essuyer régulièrement la bouche lorsqu'il bavait, le retenir lorsqu'il avait des spasmes, sans oublier les nombreux autres soins à lui administrer avec l'aide des deux infirmiers qui se trouvaient à demeure, avaient mis le moral de Heero et de la jeune femme à rude épreuve. Toshiro avait paru moins affecté ou tout du moins ne montrait-il pas ce qu'il ressentait.

Combien de fois s'était-elle jetée dans les bras de Heero, en pleurs, à la fin de la journée, épuisée et découragée. Celui-ci l'avait consolée avant de lui dire que s'il ne donnait pas toujours l'impression d'être présent, il était vivant, que tout ces symptômes allaient finir disparaître avec le temps et le traitement qui lui était administré.

Il fallait simplement être patient.

Elle se souvenait encore de la longue conversation qu'ils avaient eue tous les trois lorsqu'elle avait demandé, à son arrivée, quelle était la raison exacte pour laquelle Duo était dans cet état. Heero et Toshiro lui avaient alors répondu avec beaucoup de patience et de calme face à son angoisse. Ils s'étaient adressés à elle sur un ton apaisant, avaient répondu à toutes ses questions et elle leur avait été reconnaissante de la gentillesse dont ils avaient fait preuve ce jour là face à son désarroi.

Ils lui avaient dit que le psychiatre qui suivait Duo leur avait expliqué qu'il était certainement atteint d'une forme de schizophrénie qui aujourd'hui se soignait tout à fait bien. Ce qui pouvait expliquer ses accès de violence par le passé et le fait qu'il paraissait être quelqu'un d'autre lorsqu'il agissait de cette façon.

Le psychiatre avait rajouté que si Duo avait paru plus équilibré depuis son accident, c'était sans doute en raison des différents traitements qu'il avait pris pour l'épilepsie. La maladie avait dû émerger à l'adolescence, de manière insidieuse, par accès, avant de complètement se révéler lorsqu'il était devenu jeune adulte, un peu avant ses vingt ans.

Son traitement avait jugulé une partie de la manifestation des symptômes de sa schizophrénie. Il se composait de deux médicaments dont un qu'il n'avait jamais changé depuis quatre ans et qui était un « régulateur » de l'humeur.

Elle avait alors compris que le problème familial des Maxwell y était pour quelque chose et qu'il était possible d'y remédier. Elle en avait été soulagée de voir que Heero et Toshiro envisageaient l'avenir avec une certaine sérénité mais il demeurait qu'elle était peinée de savoir que Duo souffrait en plus de tout ceci, et ceci depuis longtemps sans doute, d'une dépression qui était bien plus profonde. Une dépression dont il n'avait pas plus remarqué les signes avant coureurs que n'importe qui d'autre dans son entourage.

Quoiqu'ils puissent dire, même s'ils réussissaient à remédier à une partie du problème avec un traitement adapté qui n'entrerait pas en conflit avec son autre traitement pour l'épilepsie, le jeune homme allait devoir, s'il émergeait de son état un jour, refaire face à ses démons. Ils allaient alors devoir redoubler de vigilance et ne l'en épauler que davantage. Tous, pas simplement Heero, Toshiro et elle mais tout le reste de son entourage et la tâche allait se révéler très ardue.

Se charger de Duo s'avérait depuis près de six mois être déjà une tâche des plus difficiles. Il fallait lui accorder une attention de tous les instants, il avait fallu s'organiser, apprendre à gérer leur temps et leurs habitudes de manière différente. Tout ne gravitait plus qu'autour de Duo, même s'ils avaient des activités annexes et s'il n'y avait pas eu l'aide des infirmiers à domicile ils ne seraient jamais arrivés à tout porter. Les deux hommes étaient très professionnels, très présents et très patients. Ils alternaient leurs gardes toutes les semaines.

Un malade de ce type était une responsabilité pesante d'autant qu'il n'y avait pas ou très peu d'aspects positifs quotidiens, pratiquement aucun progrès à observer sur le plan mental, un peu plus sur le plan physique. Duo était en meilleure forme physique qu'il ne l'avait été les mois précédents où il avait beaucoup perdu de poids.

Le processus d'évolution avec l'aide du traitement était extrêmement lent. Il n'y avait rien d'agréable à se trouver en sa compagnie. Duo était devenu l'équivalent d'un très grand enfant, un nourrisson pour qui il fallait tout faire, qui portait des protections pour adulte qu'il fallait régulièrement changer. Il fallait le baigner, le nourrir, et ceci lorsqu'il le voulait bien, le déplacer d'un endroit à un autre, lui faire régulièrement faire ses exercices pour qu'il ne perde pas sa tonicité musculaire.

Il fallait lui parler, sans cesse, tout comme l'on devait le faire avec les patients qui se retrouvaient dans le coma, et ne jamais s'attendre à recevoir une réponse. La situation était plus que frustrante, elle était déprimante, en particulier pour ces trois jeunes gens qui l'aimaient et qui s'occupaient de lui presque vingt quatre heure sur vingt quatre, sans compter les jumeaux, Fillan et Fenella qui avaient acheté l'immeuble voisin et qui venaient tous les jours.

Il y avait un roulement entre les cinq jeunes gens qui se chargeaient chacun leur tour, selon leur emploi du temps, lorsqu'ils revenaient de leur journée de travail à l'antenne de la fondation Hope dans laquelle ils s'étaient tous jetés à corps perdus, à la fois pour s'occuper et se distraire l'esprit.

Combien de fois s'étaient-ils les uns et les autres retrouvés à pleurer seuls dans un coin pour ne pas décourager ou déprimer les autres. Ils désespéraient souvent de le voir un jour aller mieux pour la minute suivante se secouer et se motiver et se contraindre à y croire. S'ils n'y croyaient pas eux, personne d'autre ne le ferait et Duo ne progresserait pas. Ils étaient une partie de son traitement.

Combien de fois Heero et Dorothy avaient-ils pensé qu'il allait finir par mourir et l'avaient-ils avoué et s'étaient-ils alors disputés avec Toshiro qui lui se raccrochait avec une tenacité terrifiante à l'idée que leur compagnon allait s'en sortir. Ils finissaient tous par retourner dans la chambre de Duo pour le regarder dormir, serrés les uns contre les autres.

Il n'y avait que la vue de cet homme qu'ils adoraient qui leur redonnait de l'espoir et l'envie de continuer.

Dorothy et Fillan s'étaient un jour mis en tête d'apporter à Duo autant de joie et de petits plaisirs dans sa vie quotidienne qu'il leur était possible de lui en fournir, même s'il ne semblait pas être conscient de ce qui se passait autour de lui.

C'est de cette façon que la jeune femme, aidée du frère de Duo, avait transformé une pièce en atelier, dans laquelle ils avaient installé un piano, une guitare et une chaîne stéréo qui leur permettait de diffuser de la musique douce. Dorothy s'était mise à peindre en la compagnie de Duo, qui était allongé sur un matelas ou était assis sur sa chaise. Elle commentait ce qu'elle faisait. Elle n'était pas particulièrement douée, mais faisait de son mieux.

Fillan venait les rejoindre pour jouer un peu de la guitare ou du piano et souvent Fenella se joignait à eux pour chanter des chansons douces, des comptines, assise sur le matelas, avec son frère dans les bras. Il était étrangement calme dans ces moments là. Toshiro et Heero venaient les rejoindre la plupart du temps à l'heure du thé, avec un plateau garni de victuailles et de boissons chaudes.

Ces moments là étaient des instants de tendresse. Des bulles chaleureuses qu'ils aimaient à se créer, à créer autour de celui qui avait toujours été là pour eux lorsqu'ils en avaient eu besoin à un moment donné ou un autre. Ces heures récréatives devenaient des moments de tranquilles détente où tous se retrouvaient pour se recentrer.

Dorothy était heureuse d'avoir eu cette idée, qui en fin de compte avait permis de créer une solidarité dans le groupe. Elle se sentait bien avec cette nouvelle famille dans laquelle elle s'était intégrée et avec ces jeunes gens qui la comprenaient, qui savaient ce que Duo représentait pour elle. Parce qu'il représentait tout autant sinon plus pour eux.

Elle qui avait conservé le contact avec Ellie, qui lui parlait régulièrement par visiophone, tous les jours, pour lui donner des nouvelles de son fils. Lorsque Heero avait finalement donné son feu vert, elle avait fait venir ses parents auprès de lui dès qu'il y avait eu une amélioration de son état.

C'est à dire dès qu'il avait cessé de ne plus saliver à longueur de journée, de ne plus avoir de contractions musculaires involontaires ou qu'il ne parlait plus à tort et à travers.

Ceci se situait dans les premiers mois après leur arrivée à New York et le traitement avait parfaitement fonctionné. Il était devenu très calme, mais paraissait vide.

Contrairement à ce à quoi s'attendaient Heero, qui avait redouté le moment de leur visite, tout c'était bien passé. Il avait surtout redouté la réaction d'Ellie face à l'état de son fils. Il savait que Murray tiendrait le coup, quitte à s'effondrer ensuite, très certainement en sa compagnie.

Lors de leur toute première visite, parce qu'il y en avait eu d'autres par la suite, Murray et Ellie avaient tranquillement pu profiter de leur fils qui avait été installé dans ce qui avait été appelé le petit salon. Il s'agissait de la pièce dans laquelle ils se rejoignaient tous pour peindre et faire de la musique en compagnie de Duo.

Ils s'étaient montrés comme toujours détendus et naturels, s'étaient placés sur le matelas où avait été allongé Duo et étaient demeurés un long moment avec lui. Il était resté allongé entre eux, sous les rayons du soleil qui passaient par les fenêtres.

Ils lui avaient parlé, lui avaient donné à manger, avaient fait la sieste avec lui et les cinq jeunes gens ne les avaient rejoins qu'en fin de journée pour la finir avec eux.

Les parents du jeune homme avaient décidé par la suite de revenir régulièrement, à peu près toutes les deux semaines. Murray avait pris une retraite anticipée, avait laissé son cabinet à Trowa, qui préférait être avocat de la défense plutôt que procureur.

Durant les séjours qu'ils effectuaient à New York, ils partageaient leur temps entre les habitants des deux immeubles qui se jouxtaient. Ils n'avaient pas très loin à aller puisque l'immeuble dans lequel vivaient Fenella et Fillan était mitoyen de celui de Heero et Duo. Ils avaient aménagé une ouverture au premier. Les deux pièces qui servaient de salons de chaque côté étaient reliés par une petite porte.

Ellie et Murray consacraient une partie de la matinée à Duo puis passaient ensuite une partie de l'après midi avec les jumeaux, vaquaient à leurs occupations caritatives à l'antenne New Yorkaise de la fondation de Quatre avant de revenir chez Heero pour passer un peu de temps avec leur fils aîné. Ils passaient ensuite le reste de la soirée avec les jumeaux, Heero, Dorothy et Toshiro.

L'ambiance, lorsqu'ils débarquaient dans la grande ville, était tout de suite plus agréable et plus détendue. Ils étaient l'équivalent d'une soupape de sécurité, ceux sur qui l'on pouvait se reposer, ceux à qui l'on pouvait confier ce que l'on avait sur le coeur. Ils jouaient leur rôle de parents, l'avaient depuis longtemps assumé auprès de Heero, de Dorothy puis maintenant de Toshiro qu'ils acceptaient comme un fils supplémentaire.

Avoir appris, six mois plus tôt, la liaison de Duo, puis la relation qui s'était nouée entre les trois jeunes gens à l'occasion de ce voyage, les avait légèrement perturbé au départ. Ils avaient cherché à comprendre pourquoi du comment cela avait pu commencer et Toshiro avait simplement répondu, lors de la conversation qu'ils avaient eu tous ensembles que tout était venu de cette simple petite phrase :

- J'aime votre fille.

Fenella avait été assise près de Toshiro à ce moment là et lui avait pris la main. Ils s'étaient expliqués depuis longtemps, étaient restés plus que de bons amis. Leur relation serait toujours un peu exceptionnelle. Elle avait compris, tout comme lui, que la confusion s'était effectuée lors de la bataille, lorsque l'adrénaline s'était mis à courir dans leurs veines et que cette attraction qui les avait guidé l'un vers l'autre, si elle existait toujours, même si elle était teintée de tendresse, n'avait été que sexuelle.

Ce n'était pas "j'aime votre fille" que Toshiro aurait dû dire à ce moment là mais bien "j'aime votre fils". Il n'avait pas réalisé, lorsqu'il avait embrassé Duo, dans ce petit cabinet de toilette, combien il avait envie de se fondre dans le jeune homme au point de complètement s'oublier. Il n'avait pas ressenti cette sensation lorsqu'il avait embrassé Fenella.

S'oublier au point de complètement se perdre en lui.

Toshiro avait eu une conversation privée par la suite avec Murray, qui s'était montré particulièrement dur avec lui et qui lui avait fait subir un véritable questionnaire, enfermé dans le bureau de Fillan, devant Milliardo qu'il avait contacté par visiophone. Ces presque deux heures passées avec lui l'avaient fait nerveusement craquer, lui qui jusque là avait été celui qui avait été le plus solide, celui sur qui se reposaient les autres et il s'était effondré.

Il n'en avait pas voulu à Murray de vouloir comprendre ce qu'il lui avait pris à lui, le garde du corps, le garant de la morale quelque part, d'avoir manqué de professionnalisme et d'avoir cédé à ses pulsions. Tout ce que Heero ne lui avait pas verbalement formulé, Murray le lui avait dit et Milliardo avait surenchéri, furieux, malgré les tentatives répétées de Quatre pour le calmer.

Comment en vouloir à ces hommes qui avaient cherché la faille, qui avaient cherché l'origine du problème. Ils l'avaient vu comme étant le responsable de l'état d'un fils malade et d'un homme qui se trouvait maintenant en détresse. Duo apparaissait comme perdu, vraisemblablement mort ou en passe de l'être et Heero désespéré à cause de lui. Le père avait besoin de passer sa colère et sa peine sur lui et le frère, qui se trouvait à des milliers de kilomètres de là, avait été dans le même état pour les mêmes raisons.

Quatre avait fini par aboyer qu'il était plus que suffisant de s'en prendre à lui alors qu'il n'y était pour rien et qu'il était inutile de voir en lui le parfait bouc émissaire.

- Nous avons appris qu'il avait su qu'il était atteint de schizophrénie lorsqu'il avait fait sa tentative de suicide et qu'il avait été suivi par un psychiatre quelques années plus tôt. S'était énervé Quatre dont le ton de voix était devenu de plus en plus autoritaire. Vous le saviez, Murray, toute votre famille le savait. Quant à toi Mil, sincèrement tu me déçois, d'autant que nous avons parlé de cela avant même que ce coup de fil soit passé. Tu devais soutenir Toshiro pas l'enfoncer ! Cessez de vouloir reporter l'un et l'autre votre colère et votre peine sur Toshiro. Cessez de vouloir lui faire porter le chapeau. Il n'a aucune responsabilité dans ce qui s'est passé. Duo était appelé à un moment donné ou un autre à péter les plombs, admettez le !

Murray et Milliardo s'étaient tus. Le terme bouc émissaire avait fait son chemin dans leurs esprits. Les deux hommes avaient fini par réfléchir et avaient contemplé le jeune homme effondré dans son fauteuil, plié en deux, la tête dissimulée dans ses bras, qui pleurait en silence.

Il n'y avait pas eu d'excuses de formulées ce soir là. Murray et Milliardo n'en avaient pas eu le temps. Les paroles coléreuses de Quatre avaient attiré Heero et Fillan qui étaient entrés en catastrophe dans la pièce et Heero s'était aussitôt précipité sur son compagnon pour le prendre dans ses bras.

- Il l'aime. Il ne lui aurait jamais fait de mal. Avait-il dit tandis qu'il attirait la tête de Toshiro contre son torse pour lui caresser les cheveux. Que vous le vouliez ou non, que vous l'acceptiez ou non, cet homme nous aime et nous protègera, toute sa vie, même s'il devait pour cela y perdre son existence. Il n'y est pour rien. Duo est malade depuis longtemps et Toshi est l'une des personnes avec qui il a trouvé le bonheur avant de se laisser partir pour une raison qui nous est totalement inconnue.

L'épisode s'était clos sans plus de commentaires de la part des uns et des autres mais lorsque Heero avait voulu reconduire Toshiro chez eux, son cousin lui avait demandé s'il voyait un inconvénient à ce qu'il passe la nuit dans le salon. Le jeune sculpteur l'avait laissé seul. Il avait bien vu qu'il avait besoin de tranquillité.

Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'il l'avait cherché dans toute la maison, Toshiro n'était nulle part. Ses clefs étaient toujours dans le bol qui se situait sur un petit meuble dans le salon, ses chaussures étaient rangées, son blouson accroché à la patère dans l'entrée. Il n'était vraisemblablement pas sorti.

Il avait eu l'idée de prendre l'ascenseur pour monter sur le toit et l'avait trouvé là, à demi vautré sur l'un des deux petits canapés qui se trouvaient sous la véranda, endormi. Les deux ou trois bouteilles renversées et vides qui avaient été sur le sol avaient été la preuve qu'il avait tenté de noyer son mal être comme il l'avait pu et qu'il n'avait sans doute pas dû y parvenir mais qu'il avait en tout cas assez bu pour être assommé par l'alcool.

Il l'avait réveillé, l'avait pris avec lui et l'avait fait redescendre tant bien que mal jusqu'à sa chambre avant de le déshabiller, de le doucher malgré ses protestations puis de le mettre au lit. Douze heures de sommeil bien tassées avaient suffi pour remettre ses idées en place. Lorsqu'ils l'avaient vu reparaître, en fin d'après midi, l'oeil légèrement terne et les traits fatigués, il était venu s'asseoir près de Duo et avait simplement posé sa tête sur sa cuisse pour ne plus bouger.

- Tu n'es pas seul, Toshi. Avait dit Heero, qui était venu poser un genou devant lui.

- Je sais. Avait répondu son cousin à mi voix avant de lui adresser un sourire. Je vais mieux, c'était simplement un passage à vide. Viens là.

Il avait ouvert son bras et Heero était aussitôt venu se réfugier contre lui. Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps avant que leurs visages se rapprochent et qu'ils échangent un paisible baiser. Ils étaient bien, ils avaient toujours été bien ensembles.

Ce fut à l'occasion de l'un de ces dîners passés en famille que la question de la descendance de Heero et Duo fut posée. Ellie avait soupiré qu'elle et simplement dit que les deux jeunes gens n'auraient pas d'enfants de sitôt.

Ce n'avait été qu'un simple remarque sur le moment. Rien d'intentionnel. Pourtant elle s'était aussitôt faite rabrouer par Murray, qui avait visiblement contenu son irritation. Il n'avait visiblement pas envie d'aborder le sujet. Sa réaction laissait à supposer que le couple avait parlé de tout ceci bien avant que tout le monde ne soit réuni à table.

Heero s'était interposé en même temps que Dorothy avant que les choses ne dégénèrent. La tension qui habitait le père de Duo avait été plus que visible, presque palpable.

Il avait été sur le point d'exploser à tout moment. Heero lui avait proposé de l'accompagner quelques minutes sur la terrasse puis la jeune femme s'était chargée d'Ellie qui avait été au bord des larmes.

Heero avait su qu'à un moment donné ou un autre, son beau-père allait craquer. Voir son fils dans cet état depuis plusieurs mois était certainement plus pénible que tout ce qu'il avait déjà vécu jusqu'ici depuis l'accident survenu quatre ans plus tôt. Il ne pouvait que comprendre le sentiment d'impuissance qui l'habitait. Ils avaient longuement parlé ou plutôt Heero avait laissé Murray parler.

Il en avait eu besoin.

- Es-tu certain que ce traitement nous le ramenera, Heero ? Lui avait demandé son beau-père, qui avait plongé son regard anxieux dans le sien.

Il avait été assis sur l'une des chaises qui entouraient la table qui se trouvait sur la terrasse et avait relevé la tête pour lui poser la question.

Heero avait pris quelques secondes avant de répondre. L'expression qu'avait affiché Murray était similaire à l'une de celles que pouvait avoir Duo. Il l'avait déjà surpris lorsqu'il était arrivé, à leur première visite à l'appartement lorsqu'il avait ouvert la porte et qu'il s'était retrouvé face à lui.

Murray était glabre. Il avait rasé sa barbe, ce qui l'avait considérablement rajeuni. Il était loin de paraître ses cinquante et un an et c'était à ce moment là que Heero avait pu réellement noter l'extraordinaire ressemblance que le père et le fils pouvaient avoir.

S'il n'y avait pas eu ces petites ridules au coin de l'oeil, ces légères rides d'expression qui avaient souligné son sourire, s'il n'y avait pas eu ces nombreux fils d'argent dans sa chevelure et s'il n'avait pas aussi bien connu les deux hommes, surtout Duo qu'il connaissait par coeur, sous toutes les coutures, il l'aurait presque confondu avec son fils.

En réalité, il aurait bien voulu que ce soit le cas, qu'il puisse le confondre avec lui, qu'il puisse se permettre de le prendre dans ses bras et avoir enfin contre lui l'équivalent d'un Duo vivant, réceptif, qui réponde à ses étreintes, ses caresses. Son besoin de lui avait été terrifiant à cette seconde précise, si puissant qu'il en avait été douloureux.

Le regard violet avait cillé devant son silence. Murray avait noté son trouble, vu la souffrance dans son regard une courte seconde avant qu'il n'aille s'accouder à la rambarde.

- Heero... Avait-il commencé, profondément peiné.

Il avait parfaitement compris ce qui se passait dans la tête de son beau-fils. Il fut compréhensif devant les raisons de son recul tout comme il le fut lorsqu'il entendit la réponse qui lui fut donnée sur un ton qui se voulait neutre.

- Le traitement qui lui est actuellement administré est le meilleur qu'il soit à ce jour pour cette maladie et j'ai une totale confiance dans son psychiatre. Il va s'en sortir, Père. Lui avait dit Heero, qui avait ensuite baissé la tête.

Il avait ensuite posé son coude sur la rembarde puis appuyé ses lèvres sur les phalanges de sa main droite qu'il avait refermée en un poing serré avant de fermer les yeux.

Il lui avait fallu combattre cette énorme envie de pleurer qui l'avait saisi et réprimer le gémissement de souffrance qui était en train de monter du plus profond de son être. Ce besoin de Duo qui le taraudait nuit et jour, qu'il avait réussi à maintenir endormi, se faisait de plus en plus cruellement ressentir ces derniers temps. Il combattait sa tristesse depuis que son beau-père était arrivé.

Cette version plus âgée et vivante de son mari lui avait été un rappel constant de son absence.

Il avait senti un bras venir se poser sur ses épaules et n'avait pas résisté lorsque Murray l'avait attiré contre sa poitrine.

- Ne fais pas ça ou je vais me mettre à pleurer aussi, comme un con. Avait murmuré Murray, la gorge serrée.

Il l'avait enserré avec force entre ses bras, une main posée sur sa tête, tandis que Heero émettait un sanglot sec.

- Ne pleure pas fiston. S'il te plaît. Ne craque pas. Darren a besoin de toi. Il ne lui est plus possible de te donner le réconfort dont tu as besoin, c'est à moi de le faire mais c'est à toi de prendre le relais pour votre couple et de le protéger à présent. Avait poursuivi le père de son mari, de sa voix murmurante et douce. Ne le lâche pas maintenant. Pas après tout ce que vous avez traversé tous les deux. Tu as de la ressource, tu es bien plus fort que tu ne le penses, Heero. Sois sa force, tout comme Toshiro sait l'être mais d'une manière différente. J'ai compris ce que mon fils recherchait en vous deux. J'ai tout autant confiance en toi qu'en ton cousin mais je sais que tu prendras toujours les bonnes décisions en ce qui concerne Darren, comme pour tout ce que tu as déjà fait pour lui jusqu'ici. Tu es un excellent mari, un beau-frère attentionné pour mes enfants et un compagnon solide pour Dorothy et Toshiro qui comptent sur toi.

Heero avait simplement ouvert sa main au bout de quelques secondes, l'avait posée sur l'épaule de son beau-père puis avait reculé sa tête pour le regarder un long moment.

Lui, devenir la force de son mari. Le rôle en était revenu à Toshiro depuis longtemps, depuis le début et cela il ne pouvait le savoir. Mais si Murray le lui demandait, il ferait tout pour assumer cette responsabilité et devenir plus fort, prendre plus confiance en lui. Il ne s'agissait que de cela en fin de compte. Avoir un peu plus de confiance en soi pour aller de l'avant et se battre pour ceux que l'on aime.

C'était surtout de cela dont il manquait et depuis longtemps, depuis qu'il avait été brisé il y avait des années de cela.

Il arrivait à tromper beaucoup de gens, mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de son beau-père ou de Toshiro, qui l'aimaient et qui faisaient en sorte de lui éviter de souffrir plus qu'il ne le devrait parce qu'ils savaient ce par quoi il était passé.

Parce qu'ils comprenaient. C'était cela qui avait fini par les rapprocher tous les deux et aplanir ce différent qui les avait séparés, cet amour qu'ils avaient en commun pour Duo et Heero. Ce sentiment du devoir, cette façon d'appréhender l'autre, de le comprendre, cette façon qu'ils avaient de se rendre indispensables par de petites choses, de rassurer ou de remonter le moral simplement en ayant les mots justes, d'être à l'écoute lorsqu'on avait besoin de parler.

Ces hommes étaient des trésors d'affection et de tendresse, des personnes sur qui l'on pouvait aisément se reposer et avec qui l'on avait envie de passer le restant de sa vie.

Tout comme l'était Duo avant qu'il ne cède devant la force de ses propres émotions et sentiments, devant le ras de marée que tout cela avait représenté et qui avait fait s'effriter la digue de ses protections avant que celle-ci ne s'effondre complètement.

Heero ne pouvait rien cacher à Toshiro et à Murray. Ces hommes étaient tout comme son Duo des protecteurs nés. Il était plus que temps qu'il apprenne à son tour, à leurs côtés, à en devenir un et à assumer ce rôle s'il voulait être un jour être un père.

Il secoua la tête avec un sourire pour le rassurer.

- Tout ira bien. Je t'en fais la promesse. Tout ira bien, je sais que tu es là. Ce n'était qu'un simple petit coup de blues, Père. C'est passé. Lui avait-il assuré et Murray lui avait tapoté le dos avec un petit sourire complice.

- N'oublie pas que tu peux venir me parler, n'importe quand, fiston. Lui avait-il rappelé. Ne reste pas engoncé dans tes problèmes ou tes préoccupations. Appelle moi, même au milieu de la nuit, lorsque je suis au loin et lorsque je suis ici, n'hésite pas à franchir cette petite porte qui nous sépare pour venir solliciter mon aide.

- Je le ferais. Lui avait promis le jeune homme.

Ils s'étaient ensuite séparés pour se tourner et contempler un instant les centaines de petites lueurs multicolores qui s'étendaient tout autour d'eux avant de rejoindre le velours étoilé du ciel au dessus de leurs têtes.

Les lumières des habitations, des commerces ouverts la nuit, celle des lampadaires et des phares des véhicules qui circulaient attestaient de la vie qui foisonnait dans cette immense ville qui ne dormait jamais.

Ils étaient revenus ensembles dans la salle à manger où l'ambiance avait été plus sereine et Murray était revenu s'asseoir auprès de son épouse avec un sourire d'excuse, le regard empli de tendresse. Heero et Dorothy s'étaient entre regardés avant de s'isoler un moment au salon. Ils avaient besoin de parler.

Une idée avait germé en même temps dans leurs esprits. Ils étaient revenus, quelques minutes après.

- Vous aurez votre petit enfant, Ellie. Lui avait assuré Heero avec un affectueux sourire.

Et il leur avait exposé ce qui allait devenir un projet.

Sitôt revenus dans leur appartement, Toshiro avait donné son avis. Il avait particulièrement été de mauvaise humeur. Lorsqu'il avait entendu ce que son cousin avait dit, que Dorothy s'était proposée pour devenir mère porteuse et qu'il avait l'intention, non pas de fournir lui-même de quoi assurer une descendance, mais d'utiliser son mari pour cela.

Il avait été contre.

La discussion qui s'était ensuivie avait bien failli tourner en dispute chez les jumeaux et Dorothy avait mis le holà avant de décréter qu'ils en reparleraient plus tard chez eux.

C'était ce qu'ils avaient fait, aussitôt arrivés à leur appartement et elle avait même trouvé l'argument qui allait faire changer Toshiro d'opinion.

- Je vais porter l'enfant de Duo, Toshi. Non pas par égoïsme, mais parce qu'il m'avait dit un jour, un peu avant de me faire sa proposition, que s'il devait avoir des enfants, il ne serait jamais plus heureux que d'avoir un enfant de moi. Avait-elle dit tranquillement avant de s'interrompre.

Elle avait pris un léger temps pour réfléchir, s'était appuyée contre le bras de Heero avec un soupir tandis qu'elle rassemblait sa longue chevelure blonde pour la poser sur son épaule puis lui avait pris la main.

- J'avoue honnêtement que lorsque nous en avons parlé plus tard, il m'avait admis ne pas réellement vouloir d'un, et je reprends son propre terme, rejeton. Ni être particulièrement attiré par tout ce qui pouvait, de près ou de loin, ressembler à un bébé. Avait-elle rajouté, avec une petite grimace amusée, au souvenir de la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Duo. Cela dit, je peux le comprendre, avoir un jeune enfant dans une maison avec tout ce que cela comporte, surtout comme inconvénients, n'est pas excessivement attrayant.

Les deux hommes qui l'écoutaient avaient eu un sourire lorsqu'ils avaient entendu le dernier commentaire.

- Mais il a dit qu'il ferait un effort pour moi, si je désirais vraiment en avoir un. Avait-elle dit avec un doux sourire, toujours perdue dans ses souvenirs et elle revoyait encore l'expression que Duo avait eu ce jour là, très tendre. Il m'a ensuite affirmé qu'il aimerait cet enfant parce qu'il serait de moi. Mais il avait rajouté qu'il n'en désirait qu'un seul et le plus tard possible.

Toshiro et Heero avaient réfléchi puis s'étaient décidés. Ils auraient ce bébé, puisque Ellie y tenait tant, sans le consentement de Duo. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de quand il reprendrait conscience des choses qui l'entouraient, ne savaient pas quand il reviendrait parmi eux. Ils n'avaient surtout aucune certitude quant à son acceptation de cette décision qu'ils avaient prise sans le consulter.

Plutôt que de demeurer dans le flou, et surtout parce pour deux d'entre eux mettre en route cet enfant qui viendrait de lui serait l'équivalent d'un espoir, ils avaient décidé de prendre tout de même le risque d'encourir sa colère par la suite.

Il fallait comprendre l'état d'esprit dans lequel se trouvaient Dorothy et Heero dont le moral était dangereusement bas. Non pas que celui de Toshiro soit brillant mais le jeune homme faisait avec. Il était sans doute physiquement capable d'endurer énormément, avait un solide mental, mais il n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de situation où le stress était constant.

Subir le danger en mission était une chose, subir quotidiennement la souffrance de l'être aimé en était une autre. En particulier lorsqu'il fallait endurer plus d'une seule souffrance, pas simplement celle du principal concerné qu'il voyait demeurer indifférent aux choses qui l'entouraient mais celles de ceux qui gravitaient autour de lui et qui recherchaient instinctivement sa force. Il était devenu un référent, leur pivot central, l'homme résistant et solide en qui ils avaient confiance et qui était toujours là, tout comme Murray, lorsqu'on avait besoin de lui.

L'image du père.

Ils en avaient tout trois parlé avec le psychiatre qui leur avait dit qu'il était possible, pour un très court temps, d'injecter un produit à Duo qui permettrait de ramener le malade à un état de conscience suffisant pour le stimuler et récolter assez de semence pour l'insémination.

La manoeuvre ne devrait en aucun cas être renouvelée en raison du danger que cela représentait pour le malade et il devrait être présent, non pas dans la pièce, mais à côté, pour le cas où les choses se passeraient mal.

Ils avaient pris rendez-vous et les trois jeunes gens avaient effectué le prélèvement avec toute la tendresse du monde.

Ils avaient pu avoir un Duo différent pendant quelques minutes. Si différent des jours précédents. Presque normal.

Il avait été réceptif, pendant un instant qui avait paru bien trop court, avait semblé revenir à lui. Il avait gémi sous les lèvres de Toshiro qui l'avait retenu contre lui, tandis qu'il s'était tordu de plaisir sous les mains de Heero et que Dorothy heureuse avait pu recueillir sa semence dans un petit réceptacle prévu à cet effet. L'acte avait été très court, juste assez long pour effectuer le prélèvement. En aucun cas les trois jeunes gens n'auraient profité de la situation ou du fait qu'il avait été chimiquement stimulé pour passer un moment agréable avec lui.

Tout trois n'étaient pas sortis indemnes de ce bref moment passé en la compagnie de l'homme qu'ils aimaient. Ils s'étaient ensuite retrouvés à errer, comme des âmes en peine, le coeur lourd, dans l'appartement, incapables de faire autre chose que de réfléchir à ce qui avait eu lieu puis s'étaient rejoints, sans le vouloir, dans le salon, où ils avaient fini par se blottir les uns contre les autres sur le canapé et ne plus bouger.

Ils s'étaient endormis là, Heero entouré de Toshiro et de Dorothy, pour ne s'éveiller qu'au petit matin, plus déprimés que jamais.

- Duo. Murmura la jeune femme, qui leva son visage pour regarder celui du bel homme qui se trouvait au dessus du sien.

Elle se redressa un peu, posa une main sur sa joue et vint presser ses lèvres sur celles, sèches, de son compagnon. Elle se releva ensuite avec un soupir, replaça les mains du jeune homme sur ses cuisses, lui baisa le front avec douceur avant d'aller regarder à la fenêtre.

Elle ne vit pas les doigts du jeune homme être parcourus d'un léger frémissement pas plus qu'elle ne remarqua qu'il avait cillé plusieurs fois.

Ils étaient en Mai et il faisait un temps superbe à l'extérieur.

- Déjà revenue ?

La jeune fille se retourna avec un sourire radieux. Le second homme de sa vie venait d'entrer.

Elle était tombée amoureuse de Heero en l'espace de quelques mois, après ce baiser qu'il lui avait donné devant la demeure des Maxwell.

Coeur d'artichaut ? Non.

Il avait autrefois été ce qu'elle avait été, ils avaient vécu le même cauchemar et ils se comprenaient. Il ne lui avait fallu que cela pour être sensibilisée par les attentions et la douceur de cet homme si gentil et si compréhensif. Elle n'avait pas eu besoin de plus au départ puis avait appris à mieux le connaître, à le comprendre. Elle se sentait si parfaitement bien avec lui.

L'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour Heero était aussi fort mais différent de celui qu'elle éprouvait pour Duo.

Si l'on devait résumer Duo en quelques mots, on pourrait dire de lui qu'il était un homme, superbement masculin et viril en dépit de la longueur de sa chevelure, un homme qui pouvait se montrer tendre et un homme qui était fort et protecteur.

Heero était tout aussi masculin et viril, son aspect physique, son allure de sportif lui donnaient une apparence solide, rassurante. Il était solide en quelque sorte, on pouvait tout à fait se reposer sur lui, mais il pouvait tout aussi bien se montrer d'une délicatesse extraordinaire et être très doux, très attentionné, très présent.

Y comprit au lit. Contrairement à ce que beaucoup pouvaient penser, Heero était sans doute homosexuel mais pouvait sans difficulté approcher le corps féminin et savait parfaitement donner du plaisir à une femme. Ceci pour l'avoir appris lors de son « séjour » avec Treize. C'était l'une des nombreuses choses que ce dernier lui avait imposées.

Il n'était sans doute pas dans sa nature et encore moins dans ses préférences de faire l'amour avec une femme mais il aimait beaucoup Dorothy, au point de lui offrir ce réconfort qu'elle recherchait. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas amoureux d'elle et se contentait de cette profonde tendresse qu'il éprouvait à son encontre.

Elle aimait deux hommes qui étaient parfaitement complémentaires et totalement compatibles, qui possédaient l'un comme l'autre un sens de l'humour qu'elle appréciait.

Elle le rejoignit et lui sauta au cou.

- Quel enthousiasme ! Dit-il avec un petit rire.

- Bonjour futur petit Papa ! Dit-elle, l'air mutin, avec un grand sourire.

Le regard de Heero s'agrandit et les mains qu'il avait placées autour de sa taille remontèrent d'un coup sous ses bras pour la soulever dans les airs.

Elle eut un petit cri surpris, prit appui sur ses larges épaules et se mit à rire lorsqu'il poussa un cri de joie. Toshiro entra à ce moment là dans le salon et les vit manifester leur émotion.

Il souleva un sourcil, intrigué.

- Serions-nous en train de fêter quelque chose de particulier ? Demanda-t-il, amusé par l'attitude de la jeune femme qui était en train de déposer des petits baisers gourmands sur le visage de son cousin qui riait doucement.

Habitué à les voir se manifester depuis quelques mois ce type de démonstration d'affection, qu'il ne contestait pas du tout d'ailleurs, il déposa ses clés dans un bol design, posé sur un petit meuble près de la porte. Il retira son blouson en daim qu'il laissa choir dans un mouvement nonchalant sur un fauteuil non loin pour se diriger ensuite vers Duo, comme il le faisait à chaque fois qu'il rentrait.

Il allait systématiquement passer quelques minutes avec lui, pour lui tenir compagnie, lui parler, même s'il savait qu'il n'obtiendrait aucune réponse du jeune homme.

Il avait simplement besoin de le toucher. Il n'était pas différent de Heero ou de Dorothy qui exprimaient leur besoin de le sentir vivant de la même manière. A une exception près.

Lui avait besoin de le sentir pour avoir la sensation qu'il ne vivait pas un cauchemar. Sa relation avec le jeune homme avait été bien trop courte pour qu'il n'ait pas cette impression de définitif. Il devait sans cesse le toucher et se rattacher au peu de souvenirs des contacts charnels qu'ils avaient eu pour se persuader que cela avait un jour existé.

Cela et les sentiments que Duo lui portait, les regards qu'il lui adressait, les baisers qu'il lui donnait.

La sensation de perte était presque constante. Il se sentait comme un petit enfant trop tôt sevré du lait de sa mère.

Duo était sa vie.

Il laissa, amusé, les deux tourtereaux à leurs roucoulades, lorsqu'il entendit la réponse.

- Nous allons être papas, Toshi ! Dit Heero, heureux.

Il avait fait redescendre Dorothy et la tenait contre lui, bras enroulés autour de sa taille. Il considérait que Toshiro était tout aussi concerné par l'arrivée de l'enfant que son mari et lui, l'avait depuis longtemps inclus dans leur couple, ne prenait plus une seule décision sans lui.

- Nous allons avoir un bébé de Duo. Ajouta-t-il, avec un petit rire ravi, tandis qu'il retenait la jeune femme dans ses bras et la contemplait, les yeux brillants de joie. Un joli bébé tout potelé, tout mignon. Je suis certain qu'il aura les yeux de son père et le sourire de sa mère.

Toshiro s'était arrêté une seconde en chemin. Ses lèvres s'étaient étirées en un sourire mi tendre mi amusé, qui avait dévoilé sa dentition si particulière.

Ce qui lui avait conféré un air légèrement ironique involontaire. Il avait paru être sur le point de dire quelque chose puis son sourire était tombé et il avait accéléré le pas pour se rendre auprès de Duo, contourner son fauteuil et lui faire face.

Il était certain d'avoir vu bouger sa tête.

Cela faisait près de six mois que le jeune homme était dans le même état que celui dans lequel ils l'avaient ramené du voilier. Il avait été emmené dans les premiers temps, dès leur arrivée, dans une clinique privée, avait subi de nombreux examens, qui avaient tous conclu qu'il devait être interné dans un hôpital psychiatrique ou un centre medico-psychologique privé adapté pour les personnes dans son état mais Heero avait refusé.

Il avait les moyens, il le garderait auprès de lui et ferait en sorte d'assurer le suivi médical avec un médecin et le personnel médical nécessaire.

Il avait décidé de rester aux Etats Unis et trouvé ce petit immeuble dont il avait fait transformer l'intérieur en un vaste appartement subdivisé en plusieurs étages. Ils étaient dans Manhattan, non loin du club de Peter, l'oncle de Duo, club qui se situait sur la Columbus avenue, et non loin de Central Park.

Ils avaient choisi ce quartier tranquille au cas où Duo reviendrait enfin à la réalité, ce qui était possible selon ce que leur avait été dis par les médecins.

Heero n'avait pas voulu croire, tout comme Toshiro, que les cas de catatonie pouvaient conduire à la mort du patient, à long terme. Il avait voulu se battre pour son mari et était resté persuadé, tout comme son cousin, qu'il y avait une possibilité que Duo finirait par émerger de cet état pour redevenir celui qu'il avait été avec un traitement.

Duo avait toujours été un battant, il n'allait pas se laisser mourir. Du moment qu'il se savait entouré et aimé. Du moment que les soins appropriés lui soient administrés.

Tout était possible.

Du moins Heero tentait-il de s'en persuader, tout comme Toshiro, tout comme Dorothy et les jumeaux. Tous voulaient y croire. Il leur avait fallu y croire et ils avaient eu bien fait de ne pas se laisser aller à la facilité de le placer en institution.

Harry leur avait recommandé un excellent psychiatre qui avait abondé dans leur sens et affirmé qu'il valait mieux que Duo demeure au sein de sa famille. Celui-ci leur avait été d'une aide précieuse, outre le fait qu'il dispensait des soins au jeune homme.

Il leur avait conseillé du personnel de maintien à domicile, Hank et Keith, des infirmiers, pour les soins de jour comme de nuit, Mike, un kinésithérapeute, pour l'entretien et la rééducation de ses muscles.

Heero avait également pris, selon les recommandations de Peter, des aides à domicile, Lily et Doris, deux femmes qui venait assurer les tâches ménagères et qui leur préparer les repas en semaine, repas qu'ils n'avaient plus qu'à faire réchauffer le soir puisqu'ils mangeaient la plupart du temps sur le pouce à midi.

Toshiro examina le visage très mince qu'il avait devant lui. Duo avait perdu beaucoup de poids, flottait dans ses vêtements, une tenue de sport noire à discrètes bandes violettes sur les bras, qui était pourtant de la plus petite taille qu'ils aient pu trouver pour lui au rayon homme.

Il était à la limite de la maigreur.

Son regard, souligné par des cernes, était resté le même, éteint et fixe pendant longtemps et son visage était resté inexpressif depuis que le traitement avait commencé à faire son effet, mais il lui semblait que Duo revenait subitement très vite à lui. Ses yeux étaient devenus vivants, son visage s'était animé et exprimait quelque chose de bien précis.

De la frayeur et de la détresse. Il était clair qu'il était complètement perdu. Toshiro comprit à l'air affolé qu'il affichait, qu'il était en train de se demander où il pouvait bien se trouver.

Il lui revint subitement ce que lui avait dit le psychiatre que lorsque le jeune homme reviendrait à lui, il serait certainement perdu, en très grande partie parce que pour lui les choses s'étaient arrêtées dans le temps. Les souvenirs qui peuplaient sa mémoire remontaient à des mois auparavant. Pour Duo le temps s'était arrêté alors que pour eux celui-ci avait continué de courir.

C'était surtout cela qu'ils redoutaient tous le plus. Il leur était impossible de savoir quelle serait la première pensée qu'il aurait lorsqu'il émergerait de cet état d'inconscience étrange. Il leur était impossible de savoir si oui ou non il garderait le souvenir de ce qui avait eu lieu sur le bateau, s'il allait vouloir se souvenir qu'il était marié, qu'il avait pris un amant ou tout simplement à quand remontaient ses souvenirs.

Il pouvait tout aussi bien avoir bloqué sa mémoire quelque part dans le passé et avoir volontairement oublié toute une partie de sa vie. Il risquait alors de considérer Heero et Toshiro comme des étrangers. Dorothy allait devenir son point de référence.

Les deux hommes avaient décidé depuis longtemps que si cela était ce qui devait se passer, ils s'effaceraient devant la jeune femme, n'imposeraient pas leur présence, mais elle avait décidé qu'ils resteraient à leurs côtés.

La réaction qu'il venait d'avoir rassurait Toshiro d'une certaine façon. Duo semblait déjà bien se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé sur le voilier, ne paraissait avoir aucune séquelle de ce qui lui était arrivé pendant ces six derniers mois.

Il avait pensé, lorsqu'il était revenu dans la réalité, se retrouver dans la cabine après la tempête, en leur compagnie à Heero et à lui, non pas dans un immense salon devant une baie vitrée qui donnait sur un jardin empli de verdure.

Il pensait être à bord du Hiro, sur un matelas humide, avec un bras cassé. Toshiro s'était lui aussi replacé dans le contexte. Il tenta d'attirer son attention pour le rassurer mais le jeune homme ne faisait pas attention à lui.

Il ne faisait que fixer la baie vitrée devant lui, sans comprendre, ce qui n'était que normal. Toshiro débloqua le frein et fit légèrement pivoter le fauteuil sur la gauche, vers le salon, vers lui, avant de rebloquer les roues. Il voulait que le jeune homme réalise qu'il se trouvait dans une maison tout ce qu'il y avait de plus ordinaire et chaleureuse avec lui et qu'il n'était pas seul, qu'il n'y avait pas que lui dans la pièce.

- Quelque chose ne va pas avec Duo ? Demanda Heero, inquiet, qui s'approcha.

Son cousin leva une main, pour lui demander d'attendre un instant, puis pâlit avant de subitement avoir l'air bouleversé.

- Duo ? Appela-t-il doucement. Ne regarde que moi, mon ange.

Après des jours, des semaines à avoir attendu ne serait-ce qu'un frémissement, un mouvement de sa part, Toshiro était en train de voir le regard de Duo très lentement se déplacer, passer d'un point à un autre du décor qui l'entourait, vers la droite, la gauche. Il regardait partout. Il le vit plisser le nez tandis qu'il inspirait l'air.

Un diffuseur se trouvait quelque part dans la pièce et un léger parfum d'ambiance, relaxant, flottait dans le salon, discret. Il paraissait l'apprécier. Les très fines paupières pâles battirent sur le regard violet qui ne cessait de poursuivre son exploration et sa tête se mit à se mouvoir avec lenteur pour donner plus de latitude à son regard tandis que sa bouche s'entre ouvrait.

Les trois jeunes gens dans le salon demeuraient parfaitement immobiles et silencieux. Ce n'était pas qu'ils n'osaient pas bouger ou parler mais ils laissaient faire Duo, ils le laissaient découvrir son environnement. Il leur avait été recommandé de le laisser agir comme les très jeunes enfants le faisaient, dans les premiers temps. Il allait être très curieux, très tactile, mais par accès puisqu'il allait souvent être fatigué.

La tête de Duo se remit droite, son regard se fixa une seconde sur le plafond, puis s'abaissa pour venir directement se loger dans celui de Toshiro.

Il avait toujours peur, sa pupille était dilatée. Sa respiration s'était accélérée.

Ils le virent battre des paupières de nouveau. Dorothy et les deux cousins se contenaient, retenaient tout trois leur joie pour ne pas l'effrayer davantage. Ils avaient tant espéré, tant voulu ce moment.

Heero se pencha pour poser brièvement une main sur l'épaule de celui qui était son compagnon et son amant depuis six mois. Il la pressa doucement entre ses doigts puis la retira.

Il lui laissait le champ libre. Toshiro était la première personne que Duo avait vue lorsqu'il avait repris conscience dans cet environnement, il ne voulait pas le perturber plus avant en lui imposant tout de suite sa présence. Un pas à la fois. Lui aussi avait noté cette peur dans son regard.

Toshiro posa un genou au sol, puis le second et avança son buste avec précautions vers Duo pour très doucement l'enrouler dans ses bras et le prendre contre lui. Il le sentit trembler avec violence et se tasser sur lui-même, émettre un très léger son, presque un gémissement.

Duo se comportait tout à fait comme un jeune enfant apeuré. Il adopta donc tout naturellement le comportement qu'il fallait, lui caressa le dos avec lenteur et lui murmura des mots apaisants pour le rassurer.

- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, tu ne risques absolument rien ici. Nous ne sommes plus sur le bateau, tu es chez toi. Nous ne sommes plus sur le bateau, Duo. Nous sommes à terre, mon ange. C'est ta nouvelle maison.

Il avait articulé avec lenteur pour bien se faire comprendre et avait senti qu'il se détendait légèrement.

- Rassure toi, tout va bien ici, personne ne va te faire de mal et tu n'es pas tout seul. Regarde, Dorothy est ici. Heero aussi. Nous restons avec toi. Dit-il avant de se tourner vers le mari de son cousin. Heero, il est au bord de la panique. Je suis certain qu'il pensait encore être à bord du Hiro. Je peux sentir son coeur battre à toute allure, nous devrions le ramener dans sa chambre pour le mettre au calme.

Duo leva les yeux lorsque Heero se pencha. Il émit un gémissement ténu, parut le reconnaître et tourna spontanément sa tête vers lui. Heero vint poser une main sur sa joue avec un sourire tendre.

- Je suis là, lutin. Dit-il avant de presser sa tête contre la sienne, peiné.

Il se recula pour le contempler et vit des larmes emplir son regard.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Calme toi. Il n'y a que des personnes qui t'aiment ici. Ajouta-t-il avec précautions.

- Aaa... Emit Duo, avant de tousser.

Ils devinèrent aussitôt que sa gorge était douloureuse. Il n'avait pas parlé depuis plusieurs mois. Ses cordes vocales ne devaient pas apprécier d'être sollicitées de la sorte.

Son corps tout entier se contractait douloureusement tandis qu'il toussait et il se laissa alors complètement aller contre Toshiro, épuisé, lorsque la quinte s'acheva. Il leva les yeux de nouveau pour voir Dorothy qui se trouvait tout près d'eux et eut un faible mouvement de recul avec des gémissements craintifs.

Il réussit à poser ses deux mains sur les épaules de Toshiro avant de se repousser vers l'arrière au prix de ce qui semblait être un effort immense et secoua la tête. Il gardait les yeux fixé sur elle. L'expression qu'il affichait était douloureuse, presque révoltée. Il semblait lutter avec lui-même contre les divers sentiments qui l'avaient envahi.

Sa peur avait redoublée, elle paraissait être viscérale.

Il émit un son étranglé puis s'évanouit. Toshiro plaça rapidement une main sous sa tête pour celle-ci alors qu'elle partait vers l'arrière puis examina ses traits avec une attention inquiète.

- C'est à cause de moi ! Bredouilla la jeune fille, le regard dilaté. Je suis certaine que c'est moi qui l'ait fait revenir à lui. Je lui ai annoncé ma grossesse dès que je suis arrivée, un peu avant de vous l'apprendre. Avez-vous noté cette peur ? Cette façon qu'il avait de me regarder... Mon dieu, je ne pensais pas qu'il réagirait de cette façon pour le bébé ! Il n'en veut pas ! Il n'en veut pas Heero !

Toshiro ramena Duo contre lui puis se tourna à demi vers son cousin qui avait pris Dorothy dans ses bras pour lui murmurer des mots apaisants. Il le regarda sans prononcer un mot.

Heero lui rendit son regard.

Entre une jeune femme qui était en train de dramatiser plus qu'il ne le fallait en raison des hormones qui avaient envahi son corps et un malade qui venait tout juste de revenir à la réalité, ils avaient l'un et l'autre du travail sur les bras.

- Penses-tu qu'il s'agisse de cela Toshi ? Qu'il ait entendu ce qui a été dit et que ce serait cela qui l'aurait tiré de son rêve éveillé ? Crois-tu qu'il soit réellement contre le fait d'avoir un enfant ? S'inquiéta toutefois Heero, qui frottait doucement le dos de la jeune femme. J'étais pourtant persuadé, après la conversation que nous avons eu à ce sujet, qu'il serait plus que ravi de savoir que Dorothy attendait un enfant de lui.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il ait vraiment quelque chose contre les enfants. Il les aime. Vous le savez, je vous l'avais déjà dit. Décréta Toshiro qui avait soulevé le jeune homme de son fauteuil et qui l'emmenait hors du salon. Il suffit de se souvenir de la façon dont il jouait avec ses petits cousins à son mariage. Mais il a très certainement quelque chose contre le fait d'en avoir lui, oui.

Il s'arrêta sur le seuil de la porte et tourna la tête vers le couple qui le contemplait.

- Nous avons fait une erreur monumentale. Celle de croire que nous avions pris la bonne décision lorsque nous avons mis en route cet enfant. Nous n'avions jamais pensé à un détail. Ajouta-t-il l'air sombre.

Il pencha son visage au dessus de celui de Duo pour le contempler. Le jeune homme, très pâle, lui paraissait plus fragile que jamais. Il avait très peur. Lui qui avait jusqu'ici eu l'espoir qu'il leur reviendrait avec l'envie de se battre pour vivre et d'aller de l'avant pour s'en sortir, se demandait si son compagnon allait, avec ce qui venait de se passer, avoir le désir de poursuivre plus avant une existence qui allait lui paraître inutile.

Sans doute allait-il devoir peiner pour y arriver mais il trouverait les raisons suffisantes pour lui donner la motivation nécessaire et faire en sorte de l'empêcher de se laisser mourir.

- Il est fort probable qu'entre le temps où il a eu cette conversation avec Dorothy et ton mariage, Heero, son avis ait changé en ce qui le concerne. Que vous ayez tout deux des enfants issus de votre couple, cela oui, il en aurait été heureux. Ajouta-t-il, avec un soupir, avant de raffermir sa prise sur le corps de son compagnon. Je pense, non, je suis certain qu'il aurait voulu que tu les engendres, Heero. Pas lui. Pour la simple raison qu'il vit avec dans l'idée, et cela j'en suis également certain, que ce que lui a légué son ancêtre est une malédiction. Il savait de quoi il était atteint depuis longtemps. Tu aurais dû y penser.

Heero ferma les paupières, atterré. Il réalisait qu'il avait raison. Dorothy, tout aussi désolée par la tournure que prenait les évènements, vint se réfugier contre lui. Il l'entoura d'un bras rassurant et protecteur.

- Tu garderas l'enfant, Dotty. Dit-il calmement. Il apprendra à accepter le fait que l'héritage de Fergus n'est pas une fatalité. Rien ne dit que ce bébé sera atteint du même mal que son père ou son ancêtre. Tous n'en ont pas hérité chez les Maxwell.

Son mari ne voulait pas d'enfants pour ne pas transmettre le défaut que Fergus leur avait légué. Il avait été loin de se douter que cela serait une hantise pour lui, ils n'en avaient jamais parlé. Ceci dit, il devait admettre qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas si bien que cela et que ce n'était pas en quelques mois de vie commune qu'il avait pu apprendre de ce jeune homme, qui cachait sous une apparente bonne humeur constante, sa réelle nature et ses secrets.

**Pancarte déposée près d'une casquette de guide sur une table boiteuse, à la sortie du vieux musée : **

Le musée est ouvert de neuf heures à dix huit heures sans discontinuer.

Une exposition sur les pierres précieuses est en cours, vous trouverez donc exposées de multiples merveilles taillées et non taillées ainsi que de nombreuses merveilles, toujours "kiltées" - nos petits guides ^^- en raison du faite que nous sommes maintenant jumelés avec la petite ville de Kylsith en Ecosse :)

Les ressortissants de cette si pittoresque Ecosse, acceptent donc de représenter chez nous leur joli pays, pour votre plus grand plaisir et de vous servir de guides dans leurs kilts. Les shorties seront cette fois décorés de petites pierres taillées colorées bleu et mauves, qui resteront, comme toujours, dans le théme de notre exposition ^^

De petits pendantifs en éclats d'améthyste et de saphir de synthèse seront distribués à l'entrée pour les dames et les jeunes filles.

En espérant que vous apprécierez l'attention :)

Venez nombreux.

A bientôt :)


	13. Moires, mémoires et déboires

**Disclaimers **: Gundam Wing et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Il se trouve par contre des satellites qui sont venus se greffer aux personnages originaux qui eux m'appartiennent et qui sont ici pour, je l'espère, votre plus grand plaisir.

**Genre **: Fic à chapitres. Yaoi et autres couples divers, comme dans la vie quoi :)

**Résumé** : Ah, l'art. Le sourire de la Joconde... euh, de Heero.

La fantaisie de Duo qui s'exprime à travers ses oeuvres et l'amour, oui.

Oh lala ! comme dirait l'autre. Avec tout ça un soupçon de couleur, une pincée de créativité, des pinceaux, une palette et zou, ça donne un tableau aux mille teintes extrêmement bavard.

Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé de si gentils mots, beaucoup beaucoup de hugs et de bises.

Toutes mes excuses pour ce retard, la goutte au nez et le mauvais temps en sont la cause ^^

Encore et toujours bonne lecture :)

**Chap 13. **

**Moires , mémoires et déboires**.

Reprise de contact avec la réalité inconfortable.

- _Qu'est ce que je fais ici ? _

Il cligna des paupières pour y voir plus clair par réflexe. Il était myope, il pouvait toujours essayer d'ajuster sa vue, cela ne fonctionnerait pas.

- _Où sont mes lunettes ? _

Il referma les paupières, fatigué. Il était si fatigué. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était aussi las.

_Don't think you can't see me_

_Don't argue amongst yourselves_

_Because of the loss of me_

_I'm sitting amongst yourselves_

_Don't think you can't see me_

_Don't argue amongst yourselves_

_Because of the loss of me_

_I haven't gone anywhere_

_But out of my body_

_Reach out and you'll touch me_

_Make effort to speak to me_

_Call out and you'll hear me_

_Be happy for me*_

Tout était si étrange et si bizarre. Pourquoi cette chanson lui était-elle revenue en tête et pourquoi ne cessait-il de l'entendre quelque part au fond de son esprit, il n'en savait rien.

Il venait de comprendre qu'il était transporté par quelqu'un dont il reconnaissait l'odeur.

Il conserva les paupières fermées, n'avait pas envie de les ouvrir de nouveau, les choses étaient bien trop floues. Il avait déjà la tête complètement à l'envers, voir les choses dans le brouillard n'étaient pas excessivement sa tasse de thé à ce moment précis.

Pas plus qu'à un autre moment. Il n'avait pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux pour l'instant.

Il se sentait à la fois vide et plein, en décalage et en phase avec ce qui l'entourait. Vide des souvenirs récents qu'il aurait dû avoir et plein de nombreux autres qui le perturbaient et puis il y avait toutes ces informations qui lui arrivaient, odeurs, sons, images qui le perturbaient.

Le décalage venait de ce qu'il ne se sentait pas à sa place en ces lieux. Pourtant, l'une des raisons pour laquelle il se sentait également en phase, détendu, alors qu'il était quelque part mal à l'aise, était qu'il se sentait comme faisant partie de cet endroit.

_Comme faisant partie du décor._La pensée le frappa. Il avait été présent mais statique. Comme un meuble ?

_C'est ça, tu n'étais qu'un meuble. Ils passaient autour de toi et ne te voyaient pas, te parlaient à peine._

_- Don't think you can't see me. _Ne pensez pas être incapables de me voir.

Il souleva à demi ses paupières pour voir le carré ferme d'une mâchoire familier, conserva son regard dessus. Il hésita avant de reconnaître celui qui le tenait dans ses bras, partagé entre les sensations que celui-ci lui procurait tandis qu'il le sentait marcher d'un pas tranquille et assuré.

Son dialogue intérieur reprit.

_- Double ?_

- Pourquoi double ?

_- Jumeaux. Comme ta soeur et ton frère._

- Non celui-ci n'en est pas un, tu le connais comme moi, c'est même toi qui le trouvait à ton goût et qui m'a précipité dans ses bras. Non que je me plaigne de ce qui est arrivé mais je n'apprécie pas tes initiatives. Je suis marié et cet homme est le cousin de mon mari.

_- Je l'aime. Nous l'aimons tous les deux. _

- Il est attachant c'est vrai, outre le fait que c'est un excellent coup.

_- Ah, tu m'agaces. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux, je t'ai donné ce que tu voulais, Darren._

- Fais ce que tu veux après tout, Duo, je te laisse les commandes. Je suis trop fatigué pour avoir envie de faire quoi que ce soit pour l'instant. Cette réalité me déplaît tout autant que celle que j'ai fui avant.

_- Certain ? Parce que j'ai une nette préférence pour celui-ci._

- Fais ce que tu veux.

_- Comme tu voudras._

Le dialogue intérieur était achevé. Duo était celui qui allait prendre le relais. La chanson était toujours là, en sourdine.

Il souleva complètement les paupières, leva les yeux puis les déplaça sur la droite. Ils se trouvaient dans un couloir dont il ne pouvait voir grand chose excepté la couleur des murs, clairs. L'endroit était lumineux. Ce n'était pas une lumière agressive mais douce.

Il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir. L'odeur de celui qui le tenait dans ses bras, dans une prise ferme, revenait régulièrement à ses narines à chacun de ses pas. Il avait son nez posé non loin de son cou.

Une légère crampe le saisit dans le bas des reins et il laissa échapper un grognement involontaire tandis qu'il se crispait.

- Duo ? Entendit-il son porteur l'appeler, avant d'entendre des pas puis une autre voix.

- Toshiro ? Que se passe-t-il avec Duo ? Je viens de finir de préparer la salle pour Mike.

La voix, masculine, chaleureuse, était teintée d'inquiétude en dépit du ton professionnel qui avait été employé sur la fin.

Il battit des paupières lorsque son porteur ralentit le pas, s'arrêta. La crampe avait disparu mais il était toujours contracté. La position à demi repliée devenait inconfortable. Il vit le visage de Toshiro se tourner vers le sien puis le regard bleu gris vint se poser dans le sien, très doux.

- Encore un peu de patience, mon ange, nous y sommes presque. L'entendit-il lui demander avant qu'il ne voit sa tête se redresser. Il vient de reprendre ses esprits, Keith. Il est enfin revenu parmi nous.

- Excellente nouvelle. Je vous ouvre la porte. Installez le, prenez soin de lui, je vais appeler le docteur Sullivan pour qu'il vienne l'ausculter. Répondit le dénommé Keith, qu'il ne voyait toujours pas.

Il y eut le son d'une porte que l'on ouvrait puis Toshiro se remit en marche.

- Merci, Keith. Dit-il poliment avant d'entrer dans une pièce qui sentait bon. Nous y sommes, mon ange. Je te présente ta chambre.

Ce fut la première chose que Duo sentit lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans sa chambre, le parfum agréable du thé vert, léger, à peine perceptible, mais juste assez présent.

_- Don't argue amongst yourselves_

_Because of the loss of me_

_I'm sitting amongst yourselves_

_Don't think you can't see me..._

Ne vous disputez pas,

Parce que vous m'avez perdu

Je suis assis parmi vous

Ne pensez pas ne plus pouvoir me voir...

Les paroles de cette chanson le titillaient, l'interpellaient de plus en plus. Quelque chose dans le fond de son esprit était en train de lui donner une indication. Ces paroles étaient en train de tournoyer dans sa tête et se mêler à des images qui le perturbaient de plus en plus.

Des images, des sons, des odeurs, des sensations, des souvenirs de choses dont il ne conservait aucun souvenir clair. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir vécu ces moments, du moins ce dont il se souvenait. Il se concentra autant qu'il put, agrippa le polo de Toshiro dans un geste inconscient, tandis qu'il tentait de happer ces bribes de passé qui lui remontaient à la surface.

Il ne supportait pas de ne pas avoir le contrôle sur les choses, encore moins lorsqu'il s'agissait de ce qui se passait dans sa tête.

Toshiro parvint au lit au moment où les souvenirs des six derniers mois qu'avait vécu Duo revenaient à la surface, imprécis, terriblement flous. Il l'allongea avec précautions puis le dévêtit, pour l'installer ensuite plus confortablement sous draps et couvertures, puis demeura un court instant, souriant, penché au dessus de lui.

Le jeune homme avait l'air concentré, les sourcils légèrement froncés, l'air ailleurs.

Pensif. Ses paupières battaient de temps à autres et dans son regard passaient une foule d'émotions, si rapide qu'il était incapable de suivre.

_- Don't argue amongst yourselves_

_Because of the loss of me_

_I haven't gone anywhere_

_But out of my body_

Ne vous disputez pas

Pour m'avoir perdu

Je ne suis parti nulle part

Simplement hors de mon corps... Continuait la chanson dans la tête de Duo.

Seigneur où avait-il été tout ce temps ? Qu'avait-il fait ? Il avait la sensation, d'après ce qu'il ressentait, ces images qui valsaient dans son esprit enfiévré, qu'il était parti loin, très loin, là où personne ne pouvait l'atteindre, pendant un temps infini.

Il les avait laissés seuls. Il les avait laissés et ils en avaient souffert.

Toshiro se demandait ce qui était en train de lui passer par la tête à ce moment précis. Sans doute était-il en train de rassembler ses pensées. Il l'avait senti revenir à lui dans ses bras, quelques secondes plus tôt, dans le couloir, senti sa contraction et avait entendu le son qu'il avait produit.

Il était loin de se douter que deux personnalités bien nettes se partageaient l'enveloppe de celui qu'il observait, même s'il avait déjà fait la rencontre de l'une comme de l'autre dans des circonstances différentes.

Toute cette peur qui avait saisi Duo quelques minutes plus tôt dans le salon, semblait avoir disparu. Il le vit battre des paupières puis reporter son attention sur lui. Il se contentait de le détailler du regard, plus attentif à ce qu'il avait sous les yeux que véritablement curieux.

Il était clair pour Toshiro que son compagnon l'avait reconnu, qu'il ne cherchait pas à découvrir ses traits mais à se familiariser de nouveau avec le visage de quelqu'un qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Il trouvait qu'il réagissait bien avec lui, qu'il ne paraissait pas perdu ou bien apeuré. Il décida d'en profiter pour voir s'il se souvenait de quelque chose de précis et de quoi.

- Te souviens-tu de moi, Duo ? Lui demanda-t-il gentiment, après s'être assis sur le bord du lit.

Les lèvres de Duo s'étirèrent en un petit sourire fatigué. Il hocha lentement la tête.

- To-o... Commença-t-il avant de porter une main à sa gorge avec une grimace contrariée.

- Je vois que tu as bonne mémoire. Tu ne t'es pas trompé de cousin. Dit Toshiro, avec un petit rire. Je suis bien Toshiro, oui. Tu as l'air d'avoir conservé tes souvenirs. Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé sur le bateau ?

_- Reach out and you'll touch me_

_Make effort to speak to me_

_Call out and you'll hear me_

_Be happy for me_

Tendez la main et vous pourrez m'atteindre

Faites l'effort de me parler

Appelez moi et vous m'entendrez

Soyez heureux pour moi...

Duo était incapable de répondre mais ce qu'il avait dans la tête était exactement ce qu'il aurait pu traduire à cet instant précis s'il avait pu ouvrir la bouche.

Son regard s'était empli d'une angoisse qui n'avait cessé de l'étreindre depuis quelques minutes et Toshiro le prit dans ses bras pour le rassurer. Il sentit les doigts de son compagnon s'agripper à l'étoffe de son polo noir à manches longues au niveau de ses avant bras.

- C'est fini, c'est fini Duo. Nous sommes à terre, la tempête est finie depuis longtemps. Nous ne risquons plus rien. Plus personne n'est en danger et tout le monde va bien. Lui dit-il rapidement pour le rassurer.

- _Touche moi ! Touche moi ! J'ai besoin de savoir si tu es réel, si tout ceci n'est pas un cauchemar, si je ne suis pas en train de perdre la boule !_ Hurlait silencieusement Duo.

Toshiro passa une main dans son dos, caressa avec lenteur ses épaules puis sa colonne vertébrale avant de le sentir se détendre. Il avait répondu à ce besoin immédiat que son compagnon avait de se sentir touché sans le vouloir. Il recula la tête, lui adressa un sourire avant de le redéposer dans ses oreillers puis le contempla un instant, la gorge nouée.

Il était bouleversé jusqu'aux larmes, dut inspirer pour les chasser et ne pas l'inquiéter.

- Te revoici enfin de retour parmi nous. Murmura-t-il puis il lui caressa la joue. Bonjour mon bel ange. J'ai tellement attendu le moment où j'aurais pu t'adresser ce bonjour directement et que tu puisses me répondre.

- _Je suis désolé, désolé. Pardonne moi, Toshi._ Pensa Duo, malheureux. _Pardonne moi de n'être que celui que tu connais et non pas l'autre, pardonne moi de n'avoir pas été là lorsque tu en avais besoin._

Il ne savait pas encore tout à fait où il se trouvait, même s'il savait qu'il était en sécurité. Il ne savait pas ce qui s'était exactement passé depuis la tempête, se sentait épuisé, comme au sortir d'un long jeûne, rompu comme s'il avait effectué un entraînement intensif pendant des journées entières mais il était certain deux choses.

Il était parti, loin d'eux, loin de leurs deux amours à Darren et à lui et les avait laissés seuls. Seuls au point que l'un d'entre eux avait fait venir Dorothy. Il se souvenait de l'avoir vue dans le salon, se souvenait de ce qu'elle lui avait dit et il était terrifié des conséquences. Il ne savait pas comment elle avait fait pour obtenir la possibilité de tomber enceinte.

Raison pour laquelle Darren ne voulait pas apparaître. Il était en colère et malheureux. Jaloux, même s'il n'avait aucune raison de l'être vraiment.

Il avait laissé Heero et Toshiro seuls et Darren, qui lui en voulait de ne pas avoir réagi, de ne pas l'avoir protégé également de ce qui leur était arrivé, ne voulait pas de cet enfant.

La main de Duo s'éleva vers le visage de Toshiro pour le lui effleurer de ses doigts tremblants. Il le fit avec beaucoup de lenteur et d'hésitation. Ses mouvements manquaient encore beaucoup d'assurance, étaient maladroits. Toshiro resta silencieux tout le temps que le jeune homme prit à le redécouvrir de cette façon.

Il devinait qu'il devait avoir besoin de sentir sa peau pour pouvoir le situer avec plus de précision encore, pour pouvoir se remémorer ce qu'il était pour lui et devinait qu'il devait sans doute se demander si tout cela était réel ou non. Il le sentait tendu, sentait plus qu'il ne devinait qu'il avait besoin de lui exprimer tout simplement sa tendresse à travers ce geste.

Pas un seul bruit ne se faisait entendre dans la chambre hormis sans doute le son du tic tac de la petite pendule qui se trouvait sur la table de nuit de l'autre côté du lit.

Le bout des doigts de Duo effleurait la surface de la peau de son visage, la touchait, glissait dessus et le faisait frissonner. Ils achevèrent leur course sur ses lèvres pour y demeurer immobiles. Toshiro saisit sa main avec douceur et déposa un léger baiser sur l'extrémité de chacun de ses doigts.

Le regard violet s'était tout à coup fait très doux après avoir traduit cette tristesse qui le peinait. Il se demandait ce qui avait pu se passer dans l'esprit de son compagnon pour que cela le rende aussi malheureux.

- Beau. Réussit à dire Duo dans un murmure. Em.

Puis il éclaircit sa gorge avant de toussoter. Toshiro sourcilla brièvement.

Em. Ce n'était pas une onomatopée, plutôt la tentative avortée de prononcer un mot.

Il chercha ce que pouvait signifier ce mot dans l'esprit de son compagnon. Lorsqu'il vit la lueur dans son regard, il comprit.

Em, je t'aime.

Il se pencha d'avantage.

- Je t'aime. Dit-il avant de venir presser ses lèvres contre les siennes, bouleversé.

Il sentit l'un des bras de Duo venir s'enrouler autour de son cou tandis qu'il embrassait très doucement sa bouche et l'entendit soupirer. Puis tout à coup le bras du jeune homme se resserra convulsivement autour de son cou. Il y mettait toute sa force, ce qui revenait à dire qu'il ne serrait pas bien fort.

- Du calme Duo ! Dit Toshiro, avec un sourire, qui était à demi affalé sur le lit, au dessus du jeune homme. Doucement, ne t'énerve pas.

Le jeune homme lui embrassait maladroitement le visage, haletant, le lui caressait de sa main libre. Toshiro le laissa faire, étonné et surpris par cette explosion de vitalité alors qu'il y avait pas quelques minutes encore, Duo était épuisé et avait perdu conscience.

Ce n'était pas Duo à ce moment là mais Darren, il était loin de se douter que cet autre lui-même était celui qui était revenu à lui dans le salon et non pas celui qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

Emu, Toshiro pensa avoir alors compris que son compagnon tentait seulement de lui exprimer son amour comme il le pouvait et avait besoin de le sentir également contre lui. Il avait toujours cet air légèrement hagard qui prouvait qu'il contenait à grand peine son angoisse. de s'être réveillé dans un environnement inconnu.

- Tu n'es pas plutôt réveillé que tu veux dévorer la vie à pleine dents. Dit-il doucement sur le ton de l'humour, avec un petit sourire, alors qu'il défaisait l'un de ses bras pour se reculer. Calme toi. Nous avons tout le temps.

- Em...em... Ne parvint qu'à dire le jeune homme essouflé et qui porta subitement l'une de ses mains à sa poitrine avec une grimace.

- Doucement. Respire.

Toshiro prit son pouls avant d'ôter la main de Duo de son torse pour la remplacer par la sienne qu'il posa à plat dessus. Il caressa son front de sa main libre, dans un geste lent et apaisant.

Le regard violet s'était fait dévorant. Légèrement plus sombre.

- Détends toi maintenant, mon ange. Tu as besoin de beaucoup de repos encore. Ton organisme est très fragile. Lui dit-il doucement, toujours penché sur lui. Heero et moi sommes tous les deux ici, tu nous verras toujours auprès de toi.

Le regard de Duo, devenu immense dans ce visage trop mince, buvait chacune de ses paroles. Duo opina lentement pour montrer qu'il avait compris puis porta tout à coup une main tremblante à ses lèvres avant de la déplacer jusqu'au visage de son vis à vis pour poser le bout de ses doigts sur la paupière gauche de Toshiro qui avait instinctivement refermé son oeil.

Il recommença le geste avant d'articuler des paroles silencieuses de manière insistante, ses doigts posés sous sa lèvre inférieure pour indiquer qu'il fallait observer leur mouvement.

Toshiro pensa comprendre. Duo savait, pour avoir eu une conversation avec lui il y avait des mois de cela, qu'il savait lire sur les lèvres. Il lui avait appris ce détail lorsqu'il lui avait donné des précisions sur sa formation de garde.

- _Lis, lis sur mes lèvres. Je ne peux pas parler, j'ai bien trop mal à la gorge. _Etaient les paroles qu'il réussit à lire.

- Tu as mal à la gorge et tu veux que je lise sur tes lèvres. Est-ce cela que tu viens de me dire ? Demanda-t-il alors.

Le jeune homme hocha lentement la tête pour confirmer.

- Essayons. Dit-il et il concentra son attention sur les lèvres de son compagnon. Il y a-t-il quelque chose que tu aimerais savoir en particulier ?

- _Où sommes-nous ?_ Formula silencieusement Duo.

- Chez nous. Répondit tranquillement Toshiro. Dans un petit immeuble au centre de Manhattan, non loin du cabaret de ton oncle Peter. C'est même lui qui nous a aidé à le trouver.

- _Immeuble ?_ Demanda le jeune homme, l'air perdu. _Mais, vous l'avez acheté ?_

- Heero en a fait l'acquisition oui, lorsque nous sommes arrivés ici, il y a quelques mois. Répondit son compagnon avec beaucoup de précautions, alors qu'il conservait toujours sa main sur la poitrine du jeune homme.

- _Quelques mois ? _Demanda à ce moment là Duo, qui se mit à respirer plus vite. _Combien ? Combien de temps ?_ _Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi avoir acheté un immeuble complet ? _

Il sentit le coeur de Duo s'emballer sous sa main et lui caressa le front avec lenteur du pouce. Le jeune homme agrippa son poignet, arrêta son geste.

Toshiro fronça les sourcils. Ce regard, le regard de Duo lui était familier. Il ne l'avait vu qu'à de rares occasions. Cette lueur de volonté implacable qui dansait dans ses yeux était bien celle qu'il avait noté lors des combats.

Le jeune homme semblait lutter contre lui-même cette fois, comme si un dialogue intérieur s'était amorcé en lui.

Toshiro conserva son sang froid tandis que la lumière se faisait dans son esprit. Le docteur Sullivan avait émis la possibilité que Duo possédait plusieurs personnalités puis cela avait été confirmé par le psychiatre qui suivait le jeune homme depuis sa tentative de suicide. Selon lui, les deux personnalités de Duo portaient chacune un nom distinct et pouvaient aisément se reconnaître pour peu que l'on prête attention à certains détails.

L'ennui était qu'il avait un peu de mal à déterminer laquelle des deux était aux commandes pour l'instant, Darren ou Duo. L'artiste ou le combattant. Ils étaient tout aussi gentils et tolérants avec Heero et lui l'un que l'autre.

Puis il fit la relation entre le regard, l'attitude et la force que celui possédait pour le moment.

Il s'agissait du combattant, de Duo. Celui qui avait un sens du devoir exacerbé, qui n'existait que pour protéger son entourage.

- Tu as... c'est compliqué, Duo. Lorsque nous avons passé la vague et qu'il n'y a plus eu de danger, tu n'étais plus conscient. Plus du tout conscient de ce qui t'entourait. Ce n'était pas un malaise, ni une absence, encore moins une crise d'épilepsie. Lui dit-il doucement, tandis que le regard violet du jeune homme s'élargissait sous la nouvelle.

- _Oh my god ! Formula silencieusement le jeune homme, paniqué, tandis que les paroles de cette chanson qui n'avaient cessé de lui trottiner dans la tête, au point de le hanter lui revenaient et il les répéta. I haven't gone anywhere, but out of my body... Je ne suis allé nulle part, je n'étais nulle part mais hors de mon corps, en réalité prisonnier de celui-ci, dans ma tête. J'étais bien là, parmi vous et pourtant je vous ai lamentablement laissé tomber !_

Toshiro avait eu un peu de mal à le suivre mais il avait saisi l'essentiel de ce qu'il avait tenté de lui faire comprendre. Il était en train de réaliser que Duo avait plus ou moins saisi ce qui était arrivé lors de ces six mois, mais il ne voyait pas comment il aurait pu le savoir ou le comprendre, à moins d'en avoir été conscient et ce n'avait pas été le cas.

Du moins pour eux. Ils ne savaient pas ce qui se passait dans sa tête pendant tout ce temps et encore moins ce qu'il ressentait de son environnement pendant qu'il paraissait fermé à l'extérieur.

A moins que Duo n'ait été celui qui se soit laisser enfermer dans le corps de Darren, que celui-ci l'ait repoussé dans le fin fond de son esprit. Duo avait été tout ce temps un observateur qui avait été dans l'impossibilité de pouvoir communiquer.

Toshiro comprit alors qui avait été celui qu'il avait eu entre ses bras sur le bateau, qui avait été celui qui l'avait sauvé de sa chute. Dès l'instant où Duo avait pris le contrôle du corps de Darren, il avait été celui qui était resté aux commandes tout ce temps et celui qui avait tenté de les séparer lorsque Heero et lui avaient failli se battre.

La catatonie n'était survenue que parce que les deux personnalités s'étaient livré bataille dans la cabine lors de la tempête. Il y avait eu une terrible bataille intérieure et Heero comme lui n'avaient rien vu. Darren avait dû vouloir prendre le pas, redevenir lui-même pour se trouver avec Heero et Duo n'avait pas dû vouloir le laisser faire parce qu'il estimait la situation dangereuse.

Que s'était-il passé exactement entre les deux pour qu'il y ait cet étrange blocage qui les avait l'un comme l'autre repoussé très loin au fond de cet esprit torturé, cela Toshiro était incapable de le dire.

Seuls Duo ou Darren seraient en mesure un jour de le leur expliquer.

Le cousin de Heero choisit de ne s'adresser qu'à celui qui se trouvait avec lui, celui qui était tombé amoureux de lui, il le savait à présent.

- Calme toi, mon ange, tu ne nous as pas laissé tomber. Ne crois pas nous avoir abandonnés. Tu étais complètement impuissant face à ce qui était en train de t'arriver tout comme nous et il ne nous est rien arrivé. Le rassura-t-il. Tu as simplement disparu à l'intérieur de toi-même, fait une sorte d'escapade. Nous sommes rentrés au port sans encombres ce jour là et t'avons fait admettre à l'hôpital, mais tu en es très rapidement sorti. Nous n'avons pas voulu t'y laisser, nous avons préféré te garder avec nous.

Il y eut un silence durant lequel Duo le contemplait, effaré par ce qu'il entendait. Il prenait lentement conscience de tout ce qui avait pu avoir lieu ce jour là sur le bateau. Il comprenait encore mal ce qui lui était exactement arrivé, pourquoi et comment il avait pu simplement être repoussé par Darren avant que celui-ci n'entre en lui-même et laisser son mari et son amant s'occuper de lui comme s'il avait été un impotent.

Le psychiatre qui l'avait suivi toutes ces années après sa tentative de suicide leur avait dit, à lui comme à Darren, qu'il aurait sans doute un jour une réaction de ce genre face à un stress trop important dû à une dualité entre leurs deux personnalités, mais il ne l'avait pas senti venir. N'avait rien pu contrôler.

Pendant combien de temps était-il demeuré ainsi ?

Pendant combien de temps exactement avait-il empêché tout ceux qui l'avaient entouré et qui avaient pris soin de lui de respirer ? Pendant combien de temps les avait-il empêché de vivre leurs vies, c'était surtout ces questions là qui le travaillaient.

Il allait avoir sa réponse plus rapidement qu'il ne le pensait.

- Pendant ces six mois, Duo, nous avons tout trois pris soin de toi avec Dorothy et Heero. Maintenant écoute moi, je sais ce que tu es et tu n'as pas à avoir peur d'un quelconque jugement de ma part. Je vais m'adresser à vous deux, même si Darren n'est pas pour l'instant présent. Tu n'es pas resté seul une seconde, Darren, tu as été entouré et aimé tout autant que Duo. Lui assura Toshiro d'une voix douce. Vous ne nous avez pas laissés seuls et démunis face à cette situation. Nous avons été aidés, par votre famille, par un psychiatre, des aides à domicile que vous allez rencontrer et qui sont très sympathiques vous verrez.

Duo avait sa réponse. Il avait été une sorte de légume pendant six mois. Il venait à peine d'émerger de cet état étrange dans lequel il s'était retrouvé, une sorte de long rêve éveillé, mi cauchemar mi rêve en réalité, pour se rendre compte que la réalité, où il pensait retrouver les êtres qu'il aimait, ses seuls points de repère actuels, avaient vécu l'enfer à cause de lui.

Non seulement cela mais les deux hommes qui l'aimaient étaient au courant, savaient ce qu'il était alors qu'il avait toujours réussi à le cacher.

- Coo... coom... comment ! Réussit-il à dire, le regard écarquillé, avant de se mettre à tousser.

Il avait agrippé le polo de Toshiro de son autre main. Ce dernier se pencha un peu plus vers lui et lui adressa un sourire tendre et rassurant.

- Tu as été malade, Duo. Très malade. Je ne veux pas que tu t'affoles lorsque tu vas entendre ce que je vais te dire, mon ange. Il n'y aucune raison de le faire. Lui expliqua-t-il alors, d'une voix très douce. Sache simplement que nous t'aimons tous, que tout le monde est là pour toi. Nous vous aimons tous les deux. Nous sommes là pour vous, tous les trois, Heero, Dorothy et moi.

Il continua de lui parler, sans jamais cesser de lui caresser le front, tandis que le jeune homme le contemplait, à la fois fasciné et émerveillé par ce qu'il voyait, ce qu'il redécouvrait. L'homme qu'il avait devant lui était différent et pourtant le même. Un trésor de patience et de douceur. Quelqu'un qu'il avait commencé à apprendre à connaître et qu'il aimait pour sa tendresse comme pour sa force.

Malgré cela, il était dépassé par ce qu'il entendait.

Toshiro savait, avait réussi à faire la différence entre Darren et lui et lui assurait qu'il l'aimait.

- Je ne sais pas ce dont tu te souviens exactement ou si tu te souviens de quoi que ce soit de ce qui a pu se passer pendant ces six mois, mais nous avons vécu auprès de toi, sans jamais te quitter une seconde et avons simplement attendu que tu t'éveilles. Dit très doucement Toshiro. Tu paraissais simplement absent, très loin de tout. A la fois présent et ailleurs.

Duo le contemplait avec intensité. Il était plus que douloureusement surpris et semblait sur le point d'éclater en sanglots. Au lieu de cela, il ouvrit la bouche, porta ses deux mains à sa tête, inspira et poussa un gémissement.

- _Laisse moi la place, je veux lui parler ! _

- _Non !_

- _Si tu ne le fais pas je vais t'y forcer ! Que ça te plaise ou non je lui parlerais ! _Gronda Darren au fond de son esprit.

Toshiro le prit aussitôt dans ses bras pour le bercer. Le gémissement de Duo se transforma rapidement en cris inarticulés tandis qu'il se raidissait contre lui.

- Duo ! Duo, shh... Lui dit alors son compagnon, qui le retenait contre lui avec fermeté. Calme toi, mon ange. Si tu savais combien nous avons eu peur de te perdre. Si tu savais.

Il ne réalisa pas, sur le moment, que Duo se battait une fois de plus contre Darren. Il ne le comprit que lorsque celui-ci tenta de se défaire de son emprise pour pouvoir atteindre la table de nuit. Une carafe d'eau s'y trouvait et il avait le regard rivé dessus.

La colère et la détresse avaient décuplé ses forces. Il faillit bien parvenir à son but, à se dégager des bras de Toshiro pour se jeter vers la table de nuit et tendit la main vers la carafe pour la saisir.

- NON ! S'exclama son compagnon, sur un ton désespéré et il se rejeta en arrière, les bras solidement enserrés autour de ses hanches.

Il atterrit à plat dos sur le lit, Duo allongé à plat ventre sur lui et n'eut que le temps d'écarter la tête avant que celle de son compagnon ne retombe près de la sienne.

- Arrête Duo ! Non, non Darren ! Arrête ! Ça suffit ! S'exclama-t-il, en colère, tandis qu'il resserrait ses bras autour de lui. Tu es vivant, en aussi bonne santé que l'on pourrait le souhaiter étant donné les circonstances. Tu n'as pas à te culpabiliser parce que nous nous occupons de toi. C'est normal, nous t'aimons ! Nous t'aimons ! Quand vas-tu le comprendre tête de mule !

Le jeune homme demeura une poignée de secondes étendu contre lui, immobile, tête basse. Il l'entendit grogner, le sentit se raidir.

- Ne vous battez pas. Murmura-t-il, peiné. Je vous en prie tous les deux, ne vous battez pas. Vous allez vous rendre malade encore une fois. Heero sera bientôt là, Darren. Attends qu'il arrive. Laisse Duo encore un moment avec moi, s'il te plaît.

Il le sentit bouger la tête et la bouche de Duo vint prendre la sienne affamée. Il demeura une seconde surpris avant de lui répondre avec tout autant de force. Il avait tant eu besoin de Duo. Il pouvait sentir toute sa colère, son désespoir dans son baiser, tout son amour. Il le sentit venir maladroitement se placer entre ses jambes et se frotter tandis que leurs mains se liaient.

- Duo... Bredouilla-t-il avant de se laisser reprendre la bouche dans un baiser dévorant.

C'était bon, c'était si bon. Il lui avait tant manqué.

Leurs soupirs emplirent la pièce tandis que le baiser se prolongeait, que Duo, après avoir libéré une de ses mains, recherchait la peau de son compagnon sous sa chemise, fébrile, et donnait de petits coups de bassins impatients auquel celui-ci répondait, plus ou moins, encore ébahi par le fait qu'il puisse posséder autant d'énergie.

Il sentait son début d'érection, sentait son désir pour lui, sa fébrilité, savait que quoi qu'il ait envie de tenter, cela n'irait pas très loin parce qu'il allait très vite se fatiguer mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui répondre.

Il avait également envie de lui. Cette envie il l'avait contenue pendant des mois et elle était en train de lui obscurcir l'esprit.

- Duo... Coassa-t-il tandis que ce dernier appliquait de petits baisers le long de son cou. Duo, non, attends. Tu n'es pas en état, mon ange, attends...

Duo se pressait avec force contre sa propre érection à présent. Son sexe était loin d'être pleinement érigé et son excitation n'allait pas durer. Toshiro l'entendit gémir de frustration, le sentit parler contre son cou.

Son regard s'agrandit. Duo chuchotait. Il avait réussi à trouver le moyen de communiquer mais il fallait tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre.

- Si bon, si bon... Toshi je t'aime... Mon Toshi, mon Toshi... Je ne peux pas, je voudrais te montrer mais je ne peux pas... Chuchota Duo, qui resserra ses doigts autour des siens.

Il s'arrêta brusquement et se redressa sur ses coudes pour le regarder.

Il y avait tant d'amour dans ce regard.

Il tremblait et Toshiro soupçonnaient ces tremblements d'être dus par l'excitation, le désir autant que par la fatigue qui commençait à poindre. Il remonta la main qu'il avait posée sur son dos pour la diriger vers son visage et la poser sur sa joue.

- Tu vas trop vite, mon ange. Patience, d'ici quelques temps je pourrais te donner ce que tu veux. Murmura-t-il avant de soupirer et de sourire. Je peux tout à fait comprendre ce dont tu as besoin mais pour l'instant, tu vas trop vite et je me suis laissé tenter. Je n'aurais pas dû. Si nous arrêtions là, pour aujourd'hui ?

La très lente descente du visage de Duo vers le sien fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint et voir approcher son visage aux traits adoucis de cette façon fut comparable à un poème.

Sentir, ressentir, venir complètement se presser une fois de plus contre le sien ce corps, même amaigri, sentir sa main libre venir s'enfouir dans sa chevelure tandis que la bouche du jeune homme prenait la sienne avec une lenteur voulue le fit presque pleurer. Les larmes qui lui montèrent aux yeux étaient des larmes de plaisir et de bonheur.

Il ferma les paupières, fit glisser sa main à l'arrière de la tête de son compagnon et le laissa prendre sa bouche en un baiser délicieusement lent et tendre. Duo l'embrassa avec délectation, comme s'il profitait de ce baiser pour reprendre des forces. Il l'embrassa jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par pousser un soupir et vienne poser sa joue contre la sienne.

Toshiro posa alors un pied sur le lit et roula au dessus de lui avant de se relever à demi pour ne pas peser sur lui.

- Retourne au chaud sous les draps. Lui dit-il gentiment, avant de lui chatouiller le nez et Duo lui adressa un sourire amusé. Nous allons faire un gros câlin et reprendre notre conversation. Je suis certain que tu as encore beaucoup de choses à me demander. Je me trompe ?

Son compagnon secoua lentement la tête et lui tendit les mains. Il était fatigué mais avait effectivement envie de lui poser encore des questions. Il l'aida à se recoucher et vint s'allonger près de lui à sa demande. Le jeune homme se blottit contre lui aussitôt qu'il fut installé à ses côtés. Toshiro se cala contre lui et s'assura qu'il était confortablement installé avant de l'interroger du regard.

- Pourquoi Dorothy est-elle ici ? Demanda alors Duo, qui avait la tête posée sur son épaule et le regard levé vers lui.

- Elle t'aime Duo ou plutôt elle aime Darren et ceci depuis longtemps et tu le sais. Elle ne supportait pas de te savoir malade et elle a des kilomètres de là, qui ne pouvait rien faire pour toi. Elle avait déjà été absente lorsque tu avais besoin d'elle il y a quelques années, elle voulait être près de toi et s'occuper de toi tout comme nous. Expliqua tranquillement Toshiro qui surveillait sa réaction.

Il n'y en eut pas ou plutôt Duo parut être complètement indifférent à ce qu'il venait de dire. Il n'en fut pas exactement surpris, savait que Duo n'était pas amoureux de Dorothy, mais il ne comprenait pas son complet manque de réaction. Il mit cela sur le compte de la fatigue.

- Et en ce qui concerne mes parents et les jumeaux_,_ comment vont-ils ? Chuchota Duo, qui ne fit aucun commentaire à propos de Dorothy.

- Ton père a considérablement réduis son temps de travail grâce à l'aide de Wu Fei et de Trowa qui se sont associés à son cabinet. Répondit Toshiro avec le sourire. Il est content, a obtenu un compromis concernant cet héritage que son père lui a légué. Nous en avons un peu parlé. Selon ce que j'ai pu comprendre, le cabinet était quelque chose qui lui était précieux et devait rester dans la famille.

Duo opina et ferma les paupières avant de nicher un peu plus sa tête contre son épaule. Il avait l'air d'avoir sommeil. Toshiro poursuivit tout de même son explication.

- Ce sera donc très certainement Trowa qui le reprendra lorsque ton père prendra sa retraite. En attendant, il ne travaille qu'à mi temps et en profite pour venir te voir ici. Ajouta-t-il d'une voix un peu plus basse tandis qu'il tirait draps et couvertures pour le recouvrir jusqu'au cou. Il ne retourne en Ecosse que pour les dossiers et les procès important mais ils devraient revenir d'ici une quinzaine de jours. Ils vont bien. Les jumeaux vivent ici par contre, à New York. Ils ont un immeuble qui jouxte le nôtre, tu pourras bientôt les voir.

- Ce disque auquel tu comptais participer est un projet qui a été mis de côté en attendant que tu ailles mieux. Dit Heero, qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre. Ta soeur ne voulait pas l'enregistrer sans toi.

Sa voix avait fait sursauter Duo qui était sérieusement en train de piquer du nez et qui battit des paupières avant de voir Toshiro, un doigt posé sur les lèvres, en train de fusiller son cousin du regard.

Il y eut un très léger changement dans son regard avant que celui-ci ne se plisse et il eut un petit rire qui le fit aussitôt toussoter.

Les deux hommes lui jetèrent un regard surpris. Ils pensaient avoir mal entendu mais le sourire qu'arborait Duo indiquait que non. Il avait bien ri, du moins tenté de le faire avant que ses cordes vocales irritées ne se mettent à protester.

Toshiro nota le changement, il commençait à avoir l'habitude. Il s'agissait de Darren.

Heero vint s'asseoir de l'autre côté du lit avec un sourire.

- Bonjour lutin. Tu as l'air d'aller bien mieux que tout à l'heure. Te souviens-tu de moi ? Lui demanda-t-il avec douceur et Duo opina.

- Heero. Chuchota-t-il avant de tendre sa main vers lui, main que son mari saisit aussitôt. Je t'aime, velours.

Toshiro vit comme Duo, le visage de Heero se décomposer. Il était devenu si pâle qu'ils eurent l'un comme l'autre une exclamation et ne s'en effrayèrent que davantage lorsque celui-ci partit en avant pour s'effondrer sur le giron de son mari. Il avait lâché la main de Duo pour l'enserrer dans ses bras.

- Heero. Murmura Toshiro, qui se pencha mais la main de Duo l'arrêta.

Il vit le jeune homme tenter de se redresser mais avec le poids de Heero sur ses cuisses la tâche s'avérait être difficile. Il passa un bras à l'arrière de ses épaules et Duo lui adressa un regard reconnaissant lorsqu'il l'aida à s'asseoir. Le jeune homme se pencha ensuite sur son mari qui était visiblement en train de contenir ses sanglots. Il lui caressa les cheveux d'une main, le dos de l'autre.

- Je ne partirais plus. Dit-il dans un murmure avant de grimacer.

Il forçait sur sa voix.

- Heero, regarde moi. Ne me force pas à parler, s'il te plaît. Murmura-t-il, avant de toussoter.

La tête de Heero se redressa mais il la gardait penchée. Il renifla, passa sa main dans ses cheveux puis releva complètement son visage pour regarder son mari.

Fasciné, Duo se pencha et saisit sa tête pour l'attirer vers lui.

Bleu.

Il se perdait dans ce regard comme au premier jour.

- Montre moi... Chuchota-t-il, émerveillé. Montre moi, mon velours, combien le monde peut être bleu avec toi...

Subjugué, Toshiro ne pouvait qu'assister en spectateur, dans son coin, à l'union de ces deux êtres. Le temps ne changeait rien aux sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre. La magie était toujours présente.

Il vit Duo se laisser renverser dans ses coussins avec lenteur tandis que l'homme si fort, si puissant qu'il connaissait à présent plus que bien pour avoir partagé son lit presque toutes les nuits depuis six mois, se faisait doux et tendre, différent de ce qu'il était avec lui.

Il vit ses mains glisser sur le torse amaigri, ses bras s'enrouler avec délicatesse autour de ce corps fragilisé et les deux têtes se rapprocher.

La bouche de Heero effleura avec légèreté les lèvres entre ouvertes de son mari avant de se poser une première fois, les saisir entre les siennes, comme pour les goûter. Il y eut un léger temps de pause lors duquel les deux hommes demeurèrent parfaitement immobiles, bouches soudées l'une à l'autre. Heero semblait paralysé par la sensation que lui procurait les lèvres chaudes et souples de son mari sous les siennes.

Toshiro ne pouvait que le comprendre. Après avoir senti les lèvres de Duo statiques et souvent fraîches pendant tout ces mois, sentir de nouveau cette bouche tendre répondre était l'équivalent d'un miracle.

Un profond soupir anima les deux poitrines lorsqu'enfin le baiser débuta, que les deux hommes l'approfondissaient et que Duo s'offrit tout entier, s'abandonna, absolument impudique, le corps plaqué à celui de son mari, cambré. Ses bras avaient glissé, comme s'il était sans forces, et reposait inertes sur le lit. L'arrière de sa tête qui était dans le creux de la main de Heero et il émettait de légers soupirs de plaisir tandis que l'une de ses jambes était remontée avec lenteur.

- Lutin... Soupira Heero avant de reprendre sa bouche.

Duo se cambra davantage lorsque la main libre de son mari passa de ses reins à sa cuisse pour la caresser puis glissa vers son entrejambe. Toshiro frémit. Duo ne se laissait pas embrasser mais posséder, se faisait fragile, tendre, pour Heero. Il l'entendit gémir doucement.

Toshiro, le regard immense, venait de réaliser combien Darren était différent de Duo. Il était capable de se donner à son mari, lui qui d'ordinaire avait le rôle de dominant dans le couple.

- Je ne partirais pas. Je ne partirais plus. Murmura Duo, lorsqu'ils rompirent le baiser et que Heero resta le regard plongé dans le sien. Je ne peux pas partir. Je vous aime trop. Vous m'avez bien trop manqué, l'un et l'autre, velours, surtout tes baisers.

Duo sourit et son regard se plissa. Il éleva une main vers le visage de son mari pour le lui caresser puis Heero la prit pour en embrasser la paume. Le jeune homme resserra ses doigts autour des siens.

- _Fatigué_.Articula-t-il plus qu'il ne le chuchota, ensuite.

- Nous allons te laisser dormir. Dit Toshiro qui chercha à se lever mais Duo émit immédiatement un gémissement de protestation et tendit une main vers lui. Je reste, ne t'énerve pas.

- Je vais y aller par contre. Déclara Heero et Duo protesta de la même façon mais il secoua la tête. Je dois descendre, Darren. Keith m'a avertit il y a quelques minutes que ton psychiatre avait pu se libérer et qu'il n'allait pas tarder à arriver pour t'examiner. Je reviendrais ensuite.

L'air déçu qu'arbora son mari le fit rire.

- Tu es bien alerte je trouve. Dit-il penché sur lui, avec le sourire. Je parie que dans quelques jours, nous n'arriverons plus à te suivre. Tu seras en train de galoper partout.

- Te ferais l'amour oui. Répondit Duo, dans un chuchotement, le regard brillant. Pendant des heures.

Heero éclata de rire.

Il faillit éclater en sanglots une fois de plus, après être sorti de la chambre. Il ne fallait surtout pas se faire d'illusions, Duo était dans un état de santé déplorable. Il en avait pour des mois à récupérer, sinon plus. Il le soupçonnait d'avoir forcé sur ses réserves et de venir de leur offrir une excellente performance d'acteur pour ne pas les inquiéter, pour leur assurer que tout irait dorénavant bien. Il ne voulait pas les voir malheureux, se sentait coupable de les avoir abandonnés.

Il se plaçait comme toujours en retrait et pensait au bien être des autres avant le sien.

Il n'avait pas remarqué, comme son cousin, la différence entre les deux personnalités de son mari.

Une fois Heero hors de la chambre, Toshiro se mit en caleçon, rejoignit son compagnon dans le lit et le prit contre lui. Duo, qui avait repris le contrôle, se nicha aussi confortablement qu'il le put, épuisé. Il respirait par petits à coups, se sentait légèrement nauséeux. Tout ses muscles, y compris ceux de sa poitrine et de son dos, étaient douloureux.

Il était courbaturé au point qu'il avait la sensation d'avoir été roué de coups mais il était heureux. Darren avait pu voir son mari, avait pu lui offrir un peu de réconfort.

Lui se trouvait avec Toshiro, avec cet être dont il avait pu sentir quotidiennement la présence près de lui, forte, solide, protectrice et tendre. Quelqu'un qu'il aimait toujours avec autant de force qu'auparavant.

Revenir à la réalité lui faisait l'effet de vivre un rêve. Il savait que du temps avait dû passer, qu'il s'était écoulé de nombreux jours entre le moment où il s'était déconnecté de la réalité dans le bateau et celui où il avait repris conscience dans le salon mais il avait l'impression que c'était il y avait une minute encore que la formidable tempête les avait tenu entre ses griffes.

Reprendre conscience dans ce salon, le regard qui plongeait au travers de cette paroi vitrée pour se diriger vers des arbres et la foison verte de ce jardin en contrebas lui avait fait un choc. Il s'était senti un court instant désorienté puis complètement affolé.

Il n'avait pas compris comment d'une cabine qui se trouvait dans un bateau, il était arrivé là devant cette fenêtre. Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi il ne sentait plus la douleur dans son bras cassé. Il n'avait pas non plus compris pourquoi il se sentait si affaibli, incapable de bouger un orteil.

La terreur l'avait envahi et s'il n'y avait pas eu Toshiro comme point d'ancrage pour le rassurer, il serait devenu fou. Il ne supportait pas de se sentir vulnérable et fragile, surtout à ce point. Et puis quelque chose avait changé. Il avait la nette sensation que la frontière qui le séparait de Darren s'était amincie, qu'ils se rapprochaient. Il se sentait plus lui et Darren devenait plus ce qu'il était. La situation était bizarre, anormale. Enfin, tout du moins pour eux.

Il remonta la tête et Toshiro baissa la sienne. Le regard bleu gris le contemplait, attentif et calme. Une vague d'émotion l'envahit. Il aimait toujours autant cet homme qui le contemplait avec tant de douceur et d'amour.

Duo ouvrit la bouche, se concentra autant qu'il put pour parler émettre un son, les sourcils froncés sous l'effort.

Il voulait parler à voix haute. Sa gorge lui faisait un mal de chien lorsqu'il essayait de tenter un son qui ressemblait à autre chose qu'un simple murmure.

- Chh... Ne réussit-il simplement qu'à émettre et il soupira, découragé.

Un doigt se posa sur ses lèvres. Toshiro lui souriait, amusé.

- Entêté et impatient. Ne cherche pas à aller trop vite, à insister sur tes cordes vocales pour l'instant. Dit-il avant de caresser sa joue. Contente toi de chuchoter.

- Chante. Chante la moi, s'il te plaît_._ Chuchota alors Duo.

Le jeune homme demeura un moment stupéfait avant d'avancer son visage vers le sien pour longuement presser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Il lui avait souvent chanté une très vieille chanson qui parlait de nature, de l'hiver et surtout d'une fleur violette, l'iris, lorsqu'il était dans cet état qui le maintenait loin, très loin d'eux. Il la lui avait fredonnée, le plus souvent le soir, dans le salon ou dans sa chambre, au calme, pendant qu'il le tenait dans ses bras, comme à cet instant précis.

Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il s'en souviendrait, qu'elle se serait gravée quelque part au fond de sa mémoire alors qu'il paraissait hors d'atteinte, si éloigné de leur monde.

Il posa sa joue contre son front, prit une courte inspiration, puis se mit tout doucement à chanter.

Mono no aware

Murasaki iro no hana

Haru no hana

To fuyu no koyuki

Harahara

Shizen no bi kana

Ah! Midori no ha to

Aki no iro

Kaze no koe

Tori no saezuri

Kanashii umi

Yorokobino umi

Yama

Koishi

Ayamegusa**

Il se tut. Les doigts de son compagnon s'étaient liés à ceux de sa main droite et il pouvait le sentir respirer très doucement contre lui. Il le sentait apaisé, détendu. Le sentir si chaud et vivant contre lui le rendait incroyablement heureux et il n'avait plus envie de bouger.

Le contact doux et chaud des lèvres de Duo sous sa mâchoire, entre son menton et son cou, le tira de cet instant de grâce dans lequel il se trouvait.

Il recula légèrement la tête pour le regarder.

- Merci_. _Chuchota alors Duo avec un sourire puis il posa ses doigts sur ses lèvres de son compagnon. Fais moi un sourire, mon gros chat.

Toshiro lui adressa ce sourire très particulier qu'il avait, légèrement carnassier et qu'il adorait. Il eut ensuite droit à un léger baiser sur les lèvres.

- Je t'aime, Duo. Et c'est moi qui te remercie. D'être là, avec nous, aujourd'hui. Murmura-t-il, très tendre, et il vit le regard du jeune homme miroiter de larmes. Shh, essaie de dormir maintenant. Je n'aime que toi et serais toujours près de toi et tu le sais, mon bel ange. Dors, tu ne risques rien.

- T'aime. Réussit à dire Duo, d'une voix enrouée.

Il soupira, pendant que son compagnon déposait une pluie de très lents baisers sur son visage et se laissa bercer par ses paroles murmurées. Il était si fatigué qu'il ne réalisa pas qu'il sombrait doucement dans un sommeil réparateur qui allait durer de très longues heures.

Toshiro veilla sur son sommeil jusqu'à ce que Heero entre avec le médecin pour ausculter Duo. Il voulut sortir du lit mais le docteur lui fit signe de ne pas bouger pour ne pas réveiller le malade. Ce dernier ne s'éveilla pas pendant tout le temps que dura l'auscultation tant il était fatigué.

Une fois que le médecin eut fini, il questionna les deux hommes, prit un temps de réflexion lorsqu'il entendit les réponses de Toshiro qui révéla que les deux personnalités de Duo étaient remontées à la surface. Heero en avait été stupéfait. Il n'avait rien remarqué du tout. Toshiro lui donna alors les petites différences qu'il fallait observer entre les deux et lui fit noter qu'elles étaient subtiles avant de lui avouer que Duo était amoureux de lui et que Darren était amoureux de son mari.

Heero comprit enfin, avec le recul, les différentes réactions que son mari avait eues par le passé. Le docteur Sullivan, après avoir mûrement réfléchi, leur expliqua ce qui les attendait dans les prochains jours puis les prochains mois. Ils apprirent que si le jeune homme était sorti de long rêve éveillé dans lequel il se trouvait, il était encore possible qu'il y retourne.

Cet état n'était pour lui que le meilleur moyen de se défendre de ce qu'il percevait comme étant des agressions et la pression qu'il subissait. Lorsque son seuil de tolérance était dépassé, il s'enfermait dans ce qui pouvait sembler être, pour les autres, une coquille. Un endroit où personne ne pouvait l'atteindre.

Il y allait y avoir encore une période où il allait demeurer psychologiquement très instable. Il fallait donc lui éviter tout stress.

Sa voix reviendrait plus rapidement qu'ils ne le pensaient et pour le reste, il allait devoir subir des heures de rééducation pour retrouver la forme physique qu'il avait autrefois. Il allait devoir manger pour reprendre du poids.

Il demeurait un dernier point sur lequel ils allaient devoir rester vigilants. Duo était toujours sous traitement et allait le rester très longtemps. Il aurait certainement des séquelles dues à sa station mi assise, mi allongée et il aurait des effets secondaires liés à la prise du traitement.

Si ces effets secondaires ne s'étaient encore pas manifestés, c'était pour deux raisons précises, il ne prenait pas le traitement depuis assez longtemps pour que cela se note et il était dans un état semi végétatif qui ne laissait pas voir grand chose. Hors ces médicaments, très puissants, très efficaces, s'ils étaient capables de guérir un mal, ils avaient en contrepartie un inconvénient. Ils fragilisaient le foie.

Heero avait pris la nouvelle avec un choc. Le médecin avait eu un mouvement de recul lorsqu'il avait remarqué le regard qu'il lui avait lancé. Il lui avait alors assuré qu'il lui avait pourtant dit dès le départ mais qu'il avait visiblement préféré ignorer ce détail ou l'avait occulté. Heero avait dû admettre qu'il n'avait pas tort, qu'à l'époque il n'avait été obsédé que par le résultat, il tenait au réveil de Duo, à son retour parmi eux.

Le médecin avait été certain, avec les résultats des analyses et ceux donnés par les kynésithérapeutes, que l'évolution du mal de Duo avait ralenti, qu'il allait rapidement se remettre et qu'il allait pouvoir le sevrer de ce traitement après une année ou deux, années lors desquelles les dosages seraient baissés. Il fallait au moins le temps d'être certain que son état se soit stabilisé. Il lui donnerait ensuite un traitement moins lourd et largement moins agressif. Il avait déjà bien assez de son autre traitement pour l'épilepsie.

Toshiro était resté un certain temps allongé auprès de Duo après que le médecin et Heero soient repartis. Puis il s'était levé et avait lu. Ceci avant de se restaurer avec Heero qui avait amené un plateau avec leur dîner. Toshiro avait été légèrement irrité par l'attitude de son cousin qui avait passé un peu trop de temps à son goût avec Dorothy avant de le rejoindre.

Il estimait qu'à présent que Duo était conscient, il était de leur devoir de demeurer le plus souvent à ses côtés. S'ils devaient tenir la main de quelqu'un et réconforter quelqu'un ce n'était pas de Dorothy qu'il fallait se soucier en priorité. Heero lui avait rétorqué que la jeune femme était tout aussi importante, et pas simplement parce qu'elle était enceinte.

Toshiro l'avait regardé un court instant, incrédule avant de retourner à ce qu'il y avait dans son assiette. Il ne fut pas étonné d'apprendre que Dorothy avait demandé des nouvelles de Duo mais n'osait pas faire un pas dans la chambre de peur de le perturber.

La conversation l'avait laissé amer. Il avait été incapable de dormir, incapable d'empêcher les pensées de tournoyer dans son esprit enfiévré par la suite, une fois que Heero l'eut laissé seul en fin de soirée. La longue attente de ces derniers mois lui avait pesé, au moins autant qu'à Heero et qu'à Dorothy, il avait été heureux de voir émerger Duo, de le voir revenir à la vie.

Il avait espéré chaque jour que l'homme qu'il aimait n'ait pas de séquelles de ce long moment de suspension dans le temps et il s'était avéré qu'en définitive, il finirait tout de même par en avoir.

Il finit par sommeiller et s'endormir, au petit matin, avant de se réveiller quelques heures plus tard, très tôt, vers sept heures du matin. Duo dormait toujours, cette fois d'un sommeil plus paisible que celui de la fin de matinée de la veille. Pour la première fois depuis six mois, son visage était complètement détendu. Il resta un long moment à le contempler, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'éveille.

Jusqu'à ce que le regard violet, enfin vivant, brillant, ne filtre entre les fines paupières pâles qui battirent brièvement. Duo s'étira ensuite légèrement et poussa une exclamation de douleur avant de se contracter tout entier.

Alerté, Toshiro repoussa la couette. Il savait ce qui était en train de se passer. Il l'allongea complètement sur le dos, sans écouter ses gémissements de souffrance, puis chercha rapidement, palpa ses bras, puis ses cuisses avant de trouver l'origine de la douleur de son compagnon. Duo avait souvent eu des crampes, en particulier le matin.

Il massa l'intérieur de sa cuisse gauche, tendit sa jambe, renouvella l'opération, jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme le remercie d'un sourire, soulagé, les joues légèrement roses. Il avait l'air légèrement mal à l'aise.

Toshiro souleva un sourcil, intrigué, puis suivit le mouvement de sa main lorsque Duo déplaça celle-ci vers son abdomen pour masquer son entrejambe comme il le put. Il eut un sourire amusé lorsqu'il nota le volume qui tendait légèrement le tissu du caleçon du jeune homme et que ce dernier tentait de dissimuler.

Il posa sa main sur la sienne et Duo retourna cette dernière pour lier ses doigts aux siens, le regard fiévreux. Toshiro vint placer son visage au dessus du sien.

- Est-ce la conséquence de ce que je viens de faire ou veux-tu que je t'emmène à la salle de bains ? Demanda à mi-voix Toshiro, avant de déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

Baiser que lui rendit Duo avec un soupir avant de rechercher sa bouche avec ardeur. Il avait l'air d'être beaucoup mieux. Avoir dormi plus de douze heures lui avait fait du bien.

Toshiro l'embrassa, le sentit retirer sa main de la sienne et la lui appliquer sur son érection avec un petit gémissement. Erection qui était bien plus conséquente que celle qu'il avait eu la veille. Il rompit le baiser et se mit doucement à rire.

- Que penses-tu d'aller faire un tour à la salle de bains avant. Dit-il avec un sourire. Nous verrons ensuite si tu te sens assez bien pour ceci.

Duo prit l'air déçu puis lui adressa un sourire tendre qui le fit le serrer contre lui. Ce sourire avait été si vivant,si heureux, si beau, malgré la fatigue qui empruntait ses traits et les larges cernes qui se trouvaient sous ses yeux. Le jeune homme se contraignait à avoir un comportement normal alors qu'il devait être toujours aussi épuisé, voire être encore très désorienté.

Il le savait pour l'avoir vu longtemps s'agiter dans son sommeil et émettre de légers sons inarticulés. Il avait été victime de rêves désagréables plutôt que de véritables cauchemars.

Il dut le porter jusqu'à la salle de bains. Les jambes de Duo étaient toujours loin de fonctionner aussi bien qu'elles le devraient. Il allait mettre beaucoup de temps avant de pouvoir remarcher correctement.

- Qu'il y a-t-il ? Lui demanda-t-il tandis qu'il effectuait la toilette du jeune homme après que celui-ci ait achevé de vider sa vessie.

Duo tapota de nouveau sur son épaule et il leva les yeux. Il vit sa gêne, en réalité il s'agissait plus de honte. Une honte qu'il put également lire dans son regard, une fraction de seconde avant qu'il ne détourne puis ramène les yeux vers lui.

- Je peux le faire tout seul ça maintenant_._ Chuchota Duo, embarrassé.

Toshiro poussa un soupir, posa le gant de toilette sur le rebord du lavabo après l'avoir rincé, vida l'eau puis vint s'accroupir devant lui après avoir rabattu les pans de la serviette de bain sur les hanches du jeune homme.

- Je m'occupe de toi depuis six mois, Duo. Il n'y a pas de honte à avoir.

Duo baissa la tête et Toshiro vit ses épaules secouer. Il s'agenouilla aussitôt pour le prendre dans ses bras.

- Ne pleure pas, mon ange. Je n'ai pas trouvé désagréable une seule des minutes que je passais à m'occuper de toi ou de ton corps. Murmura Toshiro avec tendresse qui caressa les cheveux de son compagnon. Personne n'a trouvé cela désagréable, loin de là. Nous étions tous heureux de nous occuper de toi et de te tenir compagnie. C'était le meilleur moyen pour nous de communiquer avec toi.

Duo s'essuya les yeux avec maladresse puis eut un reniflement discret avant de plonger son regard dans le sien.

- Tu es si gentil. Dit-il à mi voix, tandis qu'il passait un doigt le long du cou de Toshiro et le laissait glisser vers son épaule.

Il soupira, se laissa aller contre lui. Il y eut un court silence lors duquel Toshiro se contenta de caresser le dos de son compagnon avec douceur.

- Je ne veux pas de ce bébé, Toshi. Murmura tout à coup Duo, de manière tout à fait intelligible. Je ne veux pas de cet enfant qu'elle va mettre au monde. Il va être comme moi.

Le cousin de Heero ferma les yeux, atterré. Il s'y attendait plus ou moins, se demandait quand Duo allait en parler. Il le sentit brusquement se laisser complètement aller contre lui, devenir comme un paquet de chiffons et se laisser glisser vers le sol. Il resserra son étreinte en catastrophe.

- Duo ? Appela-t-il doucement avant de le sentir respirer dans son cou.

Il n'obtint aucune réponse. Le jeune homme ne bougeait pas, s'était fait très mou et il pouvait sentir son coeur battre rapidement dans sa poitrine. Il ne s'affola pas et le bascula avec lenteur dans ses bras.

Son compagnon venait de faire un malaise. La station debout ne lui réussissait pas. Après être demeuré aussi longtemps si calme, il s'agitait beaucoup trop depuis la veille. Il allait falloir le restreindre et lui apprendre à procéder par étapes, être patient, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit capable de rester des temps de plus en plus longs avec eux.

Heero entra dans la chambre au moment où il le recouchait et le bordait avec soin.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Lui demanda-t-il, inquiet, lorsqu'il vit son mari inconscient.

- Simple faiblesse passagère. Il a un peu trop forcé. Le voilà qui revient à lui. Répondit son cousin avant d'adresser un sourire à Duo qui tournait la tête vers eux. Hello bel endormi. Tu te sens mieux ?

Le jeune homme prit un temps pour répondre, l'air légèrement hagard. Il n'avait pas l'air de comprendre ce que Toshiro faisait là, n'avait pas l'air de le reconnaître.

Ce n'était pas Duo. Il se recula, tourna la tête vers son cousin et lui indiqua du regard que c'était à lui de jouer.

Il tendit sa main vers Heero lorsque celui-ci s'avança et ce dernier la prit.

Toshiro en profita pour se mettre en retrait et observer ce qui allait se passer.

- Bonjour lutin. Lui dit-il avant de la lui embrasser. Bien dormi ?

- Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Murmura Duo, un peu perdu. Où sont Dad et Mum ? J'ai fait une crise ?

Heero fronça les sourcils, se pencha et lui adressa un sourire.

- Tu n'as pas fait de crise. Tu as simplement eu un petit malaise. Lui répondit-il doucement et son mari le fixa avec intensité.

Il avait l'air de réfléchir, d'avoir beaucoup de mal à aligner ses pensées.

- Quelle heure est-il ? Oncle Pete et Harry doivent être arrivés. Mum va râler si nous ne sommes pas à table tous ensembles. Dit-il un peu plus fort avant d'essayer de se lever et il porta une main à sa gorge avec une grimace. Bon sang, mais pourquoi ai-je mal à la gorge comme ça !

Il se laissa retomber dans ses coussins avant même que Heero n'ait eu le temps de l'empêcher de sortir du lit.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je suis si fatigué. Murmura le jeune homme, qui posa une main sur son front. J'ai dû attraper la crève.

- Duo... Commença son mari avant de le voir se passer une main dans le dos.

- M'aurais-tu enlevé mon corset ? Parce que je ne l'ai plus. Murmura le jeune homme avant de noter que son mari avait ses deux mains posées sur son torse. Et où est ton plâtre ?

Heero jeta un coup d'oeil rapide à son cousin qui lui rendit son regard. Ils eurent l'un et l'autre un léger mouvement de tête entendu.

Toshiro se déplaça discrètement vers la porte. Il allait chercher Keith, l'infirmier, qui devait être arrivé. Il fallait administrer un calmant à Duo avant qu'il ne réalise qu'il ne se trouvait pas exactement à l'époque et à l'endroit où il pensait être.

Il était revenu bien avant le mariage, au repas de Noël.

- Heero ? Appela Duo, dans un murmure.

Celui-ci baissa la tête vers lui.

- Je suis là. Dit-il avec un sourire rassurant, tandis qu'il se penchait un peu plus vers lui.

Le regard violet le scrutait, semblait vouloir tenter de comprendre la raison pour laquelle il n'agissait pas comme il le devrait. Heero sentait que son mari le trouvait différent, sans doute trop calme, et il n'avait pas tort. Il avait beaucoup changé en six mois.

Duo fronça les sourcils, pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté. Son regard s'était orienté vers ses cheveux et Heero retint une grimace de contrariété. Son mari ne l'avait pas remarqué plus tôt mais sa chevelure avait beaucoup poussé, avait pris neuf centimètres de longueur ce qui le contraignait les repousser souvent vers l'arrière de ses doigts pour ne pas avoir constamment les cheveux dans les yeux.

Il ne bougea pas, laissa Duo lever une main vers lui pour passer ses doigts, l'air songeur, dans les mèches qui se trouvaient au dessus de son front. Heero battit des paupières lorsque le jeune homme saisit doucement quelques unes de ses mèches de cheveux pour les tirer très lentement vers le bas. D'autres glissèrent aussitôt pour tomber sur ses yeux.

Duo les fit glisser entre ses doigts, tandis que sa bouche s'entre ouvrait et qu'il prenait un air songeur.

- _Adorable_. Pensa aussitôt Heero, fasciné par son expression.

Quelque chose eut lieu dans le regard de Duo, tandis qu'il détendait son front pour de nouveau froncer les sourcils de manière très brève. Ce fut à ce moment là qu'il le vit. Qu'il vit la différence. Le passage entre l'un et l'autre était très subtil. Lorsque Darren était destabilisé, Duo prenait aussitôt le pas. Il aurait dû s'en rendre compte plus tôt, l'avoir remarqué plus tôt.

Il ne comprenait pas comment il ne l'avait pas fait.

Duo se mit à articuler des mots silencieux, l'air fasciné par ce qu'il voyait. Ses doigts avaient achevé leur course au bout des mèches brunes et il avait levé son autre main pour poser le bout de ses doigts sur la cicatrice qui ornait le front de son mari, à l'endroit où il avait été blessé lorsqu'il avait heurté le meuble dans l'infirmerie, sur le bateau, pendant la tempête.

Son expression changea.

Heero commençait à sentir les ennuis arriver. La lueur qui se trouvait dans les yeux de Duo se faisait de plus en plus précise et trahissait de la compréhension mêlée à un début de culpabilité.

Le mot qu'il articulait sans un son depuis quelques secondes était toujours le même et Heero l'avait compris depuis le début. Il avait très doucement saisi les poignets de son mari et s'apprêtait à le rasséréner lorsque les choses se précipitèrent.

- Comment... comment... Avait continué à silencieusement articuler Duo, avant de péniblement déglutir, de fermer les paupières et de prendre une courte inspiration pour reprendre à haute voix. Comment ai-je pu te faire ça, comment ai-je pu vous faire ça, Heero ? Comment ai-je pu partir aussi longtemps ? Pourquoi ? Comment ai-je pu te laisser seul, vous laisser seuls tous les deux ? Je n'ai été qu'un idiot ! Pourquoi tout ce temps de gâché ?

Ses mains étaient venues entourer le visage de Heero qui avait lâché ses poignets pour l'enserrer de ses bras et le tenir pressé contre lui, une main glissée dans ses cheveux à l'arrière de sa tête. Duo venait de rattraper la course du temps, ses souvenirs et une fois n'était pas coutume, il pensait encore et toujours à autres et non pas à son bien être personnel.

Il culpabilisait, estimait avoir déserté son rôle de mari et de protecteur, alors qu'il n'avait fait qu'instinctivement se protéger d'une souffrance intérieure qui l'avait vraisemblablement pesé depuis des années et qu'il n'avait lui-même pas soupçonnée, pendant tout ce temps où il avait été absent.

Heero se mit à le bercer avec lenteur.

- Tu ne m'as rien fait, lutin. Je vais très bien. Tu n'es pas parti, tu as été malade. Tu l'es toujours et tu as besoin de nous. C'est nous qui sommes coupables de n'avoir su t'entendre lorsque tu criais au secours, nous qui avons été incapable de voir que tu souffrais. Murmura-t-il bouleversé et il sentit son mari l'enserrer de ses bras. Je t'aime Duo. Tu m'as énormément manqué mais tu es là, tu es vivant, tu es parmi nous et tu vas bien maintenant, rien d'autre ne compte.

Il y eut un silence durant lequel les deux hommes se contentèrent de demeurer ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Heero avait cessé son bercement et sentait le jeune homme respirer calmement contre lui.

- Tu ne m'enlèveras pas de l'idée que je suis un bougre d'incapable, je t'ai laissé seul, velours. Ça pour moi, vois-tu, c'est impardonnable. Murmura Duo, la joue posée sur son épaule, qui resserra son étreinte puis soupira avant d'avoir un petit rire discret. Quel mari puis-je donc être si je ne suis même pas fichu d'être là pour toi lorsque tu en as besoin ?

- Je suis un grand garçon. Protesta Heero pour la forme, puis il recula la tête avec un sourire pour le regarder bien en face.

Il haussa les sourcils. Duo le contemplait avec un air grave qui le décontenançait.

- Je sais que tu es un grand garçon. Je vois bien que tu n'es plus le même et c'est ce qui me désole. Tu as changé. A cause de moi. Murmura le jeune homme avec un petit sourire attristé puis il porta une main à son visage et se frotta le front avec un léger froncement de sourcils.

- Mal à la tête ? Demanda son mari, anxieux.

Duo opina et fut redéposé dans ses coussins avant d'être chaudement recouvert. Il saisit une des mains de Heero au vol, pour la retenir dans la sienne.

- Je vous en ai tous fait voir n'est-ce pas ? Murmura-t-il et son mari lui posa aussitôt une main sur le front avec un sourire tendre.

- Tu n'as rien fait du tout, lutin. Tout ce que nous avons fait pendant ces six mois, nous l'avons fait pour toi, pour ce que tu es, pour ce que tu représentes pour nous et tu représentes beaucoup plus que tu ne l'imagineras jamais. Affirma-t-il doucement avant de déposer un baiser sur cette main qui retenait la sienne. Cesse de te culpabiliser, contente toi de vivre et de te battre pour reprendre du poil de la bête. Nous serons tous là pour t'aider, tous les jours. Tes parents, ta soeur, ton frère, tes amis et nous trois. Toshi, Dorothy et moi.

Duo ne répondit pas mais au prénom de Dorothy, il eut un léger tressaillement avant de détourner le regard. Heero se retint de soupirer. Il réalisait que le jeune homme avait un réel problème avec la jeune femme et se doutait duquel il s'agissait.

- Tu devrais essayer de dormir, tu es encore fatigué. Je vais te donner tes médicaments, quelque chose pour la tête et tu vas te reposer. Lui dit-il tandis qu'il lui caressait doucement le front.

- Ecoute Heero, autant que je te le dise tout de suite, je ne veux pas de cet enfant. Je préfère être clair à ce sujet. Dit Duo, d'une voix légèrement éraillée, qui avait ramené sa tête droite pour le regarder et il grimaça avant de s'éclaircir la voix. Je n'en veux pas et je ne veux pas voir Dorothy tant qu'elle aura décidé de le garder.

- Mais enfin Darren... Commença Heero, ébahi, qui avait reconnu Darren et qui avait enfin compris que c'était Darren qui refusait le bébé.

Le son de la porte de la chambre qui se refermait les fit orienter leur attention vers Toshiro qui venait d'entrer avec un homme d'une trentaine d'années, chatain, au regard vert et à l'allure sportive, qui adressa un sourire franc à Duo.

- Darren, voici Keith, l'un des deux infirmiers qui s'occupent de toi. Le lui présenta Toshiro, avec un large sourire. Tu ne te souviens peut être pas de lui, il était là hier, c'est lui qui nous a ouvert la porte alors que je te tenais dans mes bras. Il s'est chargé de toi pendant ces six derniers mois.

- Bonjour Darren. Comment allez-vous ? Dit Keith qui s'approcha du lit pour s'y asseoir.

Duo reconnut la voix chaleureuse de la veille et fut heureux de mettre un nom ainsi qu'un visage sur celle-ci.

- Bonjour Keith, aussi bien que faire se peut. Répondit le jeune homme qui lui tendit la main avec un petit sourire crispé.

La poignée de main que lui donna l'infirmier était ferme et Duo le trouva sympathique. Il avait mal à la tête et n'avait pas particulièrement envie de se plier à des civilités pour le moment mais se décidait à faire un effort pour cet homme qui s'était occupé de sa santé pendant tout le temps où il avait été « absent ».

- Je vous laisse une seconde, je vais préparer tes médicaments et ton cachet pour ton mal de tête. Dit Heero, qui se releva pour se rendre vers une petite table qui se trouvait près de la commode.

L'interruption provoquée par l'arrivée de Toshi et de Keith était tout à fait à propos et lui permettrait de calmer le début d'énervement qui l'habitait. Cette histoire d'enfant allait poser un énorme problème dans les jours à venir. Il allait devoir en parler à Dorothy, lui dire que pour l'instant elle était persona non grata dans les environs proches de Duo, tant qu'elle serait enceinte de l'enfant de Duo et il redoutait la réaction de la jeune femme qui était devenue particulièrement émotive.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ? Entendit-il Duo bredouiller de sa voix rauque avant de l'entendre toussoter.

- Ne forcez pas sur vos cordes vocales, Darren. Vous n'allez que les irriter davantage. Lui dit Keith, avec calme. Tout ce que vous voyez là, toutes ces cartes de voeux de bon rétablissement, ces dessins, ces petits objets, les peluches, ont été envoyées par vos amis et des membres de la famille. Vous ne les aviez pas vues ?

Le jeune homme avait la tête tournée dans la direction qu'avait prise son mari et venait de découvrir tout ce côté de la chambre. Il y avait des dizaines d'objets, de cartes, des dessins répartis un peu partout dans cette zone ce qui y créait une sorte de décor extrêmement coloré. Il ne comprenait pas comment il avait fait pour ne rien voir de tout ceci la veille.

Il lui revint en tête qu'il avait passé son temps à se focaliser sur Toshiro puis ensuite Heero et qu'il n'avait pas regardé ailleurs par simple indifférence.

- Non je ne les avais pas remarquées auparavant. Répondit Duo dans un murmure. J'étais trop... fatigué pour... Oh seigneur ! Ils m'ont tous...

- Il y a des cartes de tout le monde, des dessins de tes camarades de promo, des photos d'un peu tout le monde, dont Wu Fei, Trowa, Quatre et Mil, ta famille. Enuméra Toshiro.

- Les gars de l'école, Mil, Quatre... Wu Fei... Mes professeurs... Ma famille... Ils ont tous envoyé quelque chose ? Dit le jeune homme, l'air perdu.

- Ils t'ont tous écrit, une fois par mois minimum, ont pris des nouvelles chaque semaine. Répondit doucement son compagnon, qui avait remplacé Keith à ses côtés lorsque celui-ci lui avait cédé la place.

Duo parcourait cette partie de la chambre du regard, stupéfait par le nombre de cartes qui foisonnaient, posées un peu partout sur les meubles, table de nuit, commode, tablette, étagères, rebord de fenêtre et il découvrait également les dessins, peintures, photographies de groupe de tout ceux qui lui avaient envoyé ces témoignages d'amitié et d'affection.

- Goodness... Emit-il dans un gémissement avant de se tourner sur le côté pour continuer à les contempler, profondément bouleversé.

Tout ceci, toutes ces petites touches d'amitié et d'amour, lui avaient été envoyées pour lui assurer que tout ceux qui ne pouvaient être auprès de lui. Ils n'avaient cessé de penser à lui. Il n'avait pas eu autant de soutien lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé à l'hôpital après son accident, un peu plus de quatre années auparavant. Seule sa famille proche était venue auprès de lui.

Il sentit Toshiro se placer tout contre son dos et l'entourer de son bras. Il saisit convulsivement l'avant-bras de son compagnon d'une main fit glisser celle-ci jusqu'à son poignet puis leurs mains se joignirent pour se resserrer l'une sur l'autre. Il réfugia son visage dans l'un des oreillers pour pleurer.

- Tout le monde t'aime, Darren. Jusqu'ici tu n'as toujours pensé qu'aux autres. Laisse nous nous charger un peu de toi, laisse nous te protéger et devenir des compagnons de route solides pour toi. Dit Toshiro, réconfortant. Tout ce que nous avons fait jusqu'ici ne visait qu'à ton bonheur. Je ne veux plus que tu te fasses de souci en ce qui concerne le bébé. Essaie de relativiser et de comprendre qu'il n'existe qu'une très petite chance pour qu'il hérite de ce que tu sembles considérer comme étant une malédiction. Dorothy a tout autant besoin de toi que nous.

Duo resserra ses doigts autour de la main de son compagnon mais ne releva pas la tête.

- Je vais y réfléchir. Donne moi le temps d'y réfléchir. Leur parvint la réponse étouffée par le coussin. Je ne vous promets rien. Vous m'avez pris en traitre avec ça. Je ne suis pas stupide au point de croire que les choses se sont faites toutes seules, surtout dans l'état dans lequel je devais me trouver.

Heero, qui revenait avec les cachets dans la main, manqua de tout laisser tomber sur le sol et Keith se précipita pour lui venir en aide lorsqu'il le vit plier des genoux.

- Tout va bien ? Lui demanda-t-il lorsqu'il l'eut fait asseoir sur une chaise qui se trouvait près du lit.

Heero, très pâle, opina. Il était incapable de répondre, avait son regard posé sur Duo qui avait relevé la tête et qui le fixait, intrigué par sa réaction.

- Ne me dis pas que tu l'as aidé à faire ça ? Murmura le jeune homme. Heero, tu l'as aidé ?

- Attends Darren, ne juge pas, ne condamne pas, tu ne sais pas tout ce qui a eu lieu ni les raisons pour lesquelles cet enfant a été mis en route. Tout n'est pas si simple. S'opposa Toshiro, qui attira son visage vers le sien. Regarde moi. Tu es en train de te laisser aller à une colère que tu vas regretter. Attends d'avoir pris ton traitement et d'avoir entendu tout ce que j'ai à te dire avant de porter le moindre jugement sur quoi que ce soit.

Le regard violet était sombre. Duo. Il sentait la colère le faire vibrer tout entier.

- Je... Murmura Duo.

Puis il réalisa que sa réaction était disproportionnée, qu'il était en train de se laisser gagner par un accès de colère qui était en train de se transformer par autre chose.

Toute cette énergie qui était en lui, qu'il avait emmagasinnée depuis des mois et qu'il avait envie de laisser éclater était en train de remonter à la surface. Il se sentait comme une cocotte minute.

- Je vais exploser. Murmura-t-il, tendu. Toshi, je suis dangereux, sortez moi de cette maison, ne me gardez pas avec vous ! Eloigne Heero et Dorothy d'ici, je ne veux pas leur faire de mal ! Vous auriez dû me placer en institution !

Toshiro le prit dans ses bras. Il avait parfaitement compris ce que son compagnon avait cherché à lui faire comprendre. La colère de Darren était telle qu'il était obligé de prendre le dessus pour les protéger.

- As-tu confiance en moi ? Lui demanda-t-il, le regard rivé dans celui de Heero, qui s'était légèrement redressé, l'air inquiet. As-tu confiance en moi au point de me laisser gérer les choses à partir de maintenant, Duo ?

- Oui. Répondit celui-ci qui s'agrippa à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Fais ce qu'il faut pour les protéger, s'il te plaît. Tiens les loin de moi.

- Non ! Gémit Heero, qui laissa tout ce qu'il tenait dans ses mains tomber sur le sol.

Les cachets et le sachet de poudre chutèrent à ses pieds, tandis que Keith le retenait par les épaules.

- Laissez Toshi faire, Heero, c'est autant pour votre bien que pour celui de votre mari. Venez avec moi. Lui dit-il à voix basse mais avec fermeté.

- Non, Duo ! Darren ! Implora Heero qui refusa de se laisser emmener. Je t'en prie, pas ça ! Je t'ai attendu trop longtemps ! Tu me manques lutin ! Vous me manquez tous les deux ! Lutin !

- S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît ! Va-t-en, va-t-en ! Murmurait Duo le visage tourné contre l'épaule de Toshiro qui refusait de voir ça.

Il refusait de le voir et de l'entendre. Il était incapable de lui en vouloir, incapable de lui faire du mal et pourtant il était en train de le faire mais s'il restait dans cette pièce avec lui, une seconde de plus, il ne savait pas ce qu'il serait capable de lui faire si d'aventure cet autre lui même venait à prendre le contrôle de son corps.

Il le laissait habituellement faire lorsqu'il se trouvait en situation de stress intense, surtout face au danger, mais là il ne gérait plus rien. Il savait que Toshiro serait capable de venir à bout de cet autre Duo. Lui qui était habituellement le côté sombre, le tueur ne reconnaissait même plus Darren, ne comprenait plus ses réactions.

Toshiro le connaissait lui, savait le reconnaître et saurait canaliser sa violence.

Il se haïssait. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit devenu ainsi ? Il pensait que tout serait devenu normal, qu'il se serait apaisé après son mariage avec Heero. Il était heureux.

Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi ?

Un autre se posait la même question mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

- Heero, il vous aime, il a toutes les raisons du monde de vous écarter de lui lorsqu'il sent qu'il devient incontrôlable. Expliqua Keith avec douceur. J'avoue que mon compagnon aurait eu exactement le même réflexe s'il s'était agi de moi et s'il m'avait mis en danger d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Les deux hommes se trouvaient dans le couloir. Heero s'était adossé contre le mur et avait posé ses mains sur le haut de sa tête. Il avait l'air désespéré. Il tourna son regard vers le jeune homme qui l'observait, très calme.

- Je l'aime, Keith, vous le savez. J'aurais tout enduré. Pourquoi a-t-il voulu que Toshi reste et pas moi ? Demanda-t-il, le regard brillant de larmes. J'ai tant attendu de le voir conscient, vivant, capable de parole. J'ai besoin d'être près de lui pour l'aider à traverser toutes les épreuves qu'il aura à traverser. Je ne veux pas être mis à l'écart, je ne veux pas que l'on m'épargne les moments difficiles ou dangereux.

- Toshiro est là pour les moments dangereux, il a la force, l'énergie et le recul nécessaire pour gérer une situation de crise, notamment s'il s'agit de contraindre Duo et de le calmer par d'autres moyens que la douceur. Vous serez là pour les moments de tendresse et d'encouragement, votre façon de fonctionner est différente. Lui répondit honnêtement Keith. Vous avez chacun votre rôle. Il a besoin de la force de l'un et de la chaleur de l'autre mais de votre amour à tout deux. Vous lui êtes l'un et l'autre indispensables mais il tient à vous éviter la laideur. Selon ce que j'ai compris, il a partagé des moments avec Toshiro, des moments où seul lui l'a vu sous un jour que vous ne connaissez pas. Ai-je tort ?

Heero secoua la tête.

- Vous avez raison, je ne l'ai jamais vu sous cet aspect. Lui répondit-il, avec un soupir las. Il a un côté, selon ce qui m'a été rapporté par son père, son oncle et d'autres personnes, très violent. Il sait tout aussi bien se battre que Toshiro qui est un professionnel, un ancien garde du corps.

Le jeune infirmier l'écoutait parler avec intérêt. Il avait un frère aîné ainsi qu'un petit ami qui étaient dans les Preventers, était assez fin psychologue et savait facilement reconnaître quelqu'un qui avait subi un entraînement militaire. Il avait donc aussitôt remarqué en Toshiro un homme de ce type lorsqu'il l'avait croisé la première fois. Il ne lui avait rien demandé mais en six mois ils avaient pu bavarder et échanger.

C'était de cette façon qu'il avait eu un rapide aperçu sur ce qui s'était passé au mariage. Il n'avait pas été le seul, son collègue Hank, le second infirmier avait également été mis au courant. Ils avaient tous les deux eu les témoignages des jumeaux, de Heero, de Toshiro de manière à ne pas être surpris lorsque Duo reviendrait à lui.

Hank et lui avaient été impressionné par le courage et la détermination de leur malade. Ils avaient eu beau se dire que c'était sans doute la seconde personnalité de Duo qui avait pris le relais ce soir là mais ils n'en étaient pas totalement persuadés, tout comme l'était le psychiatre du jeune homme, le docteur Sullivan.

Ce dernier partait plus sur le principe que cette soi disant personnalité avait dû être éveillée lorsque Duo avait été enfant mais qu'il n'était pas tout à fait été mis de côté pendant que celle-ci opérait, contrairement à ce que beaucoup pensaient. Il possédait un certain ascendant, un contrôle sur cette seconde partie de lui-même puisqu'elle n'effaçait pas complètement ce qu'il était. Il continuait à agir et à penser comme Duo, tandis que son corps agissait se pliait à cette autre volonté pour tuer exécuter ses ennemis.

Il arrivait à maîtriser cette seconde nature avec une volonté et un brio extraordinaire alors que dans les cas classiques de schizophrénie les personnalités étaient totalement indépendantes les unes des autres.

Duo était un cas à part pour la simple raison qu'il avait été diagnostiqué tôt et prenait un traitement depuis l'âge de neuf ans ce qui avait ralenti la progression de sa maladie. Il avait été mis sous contrôle de son oncle Alasdair qui lui avait appris à gérer sa violence puis il avait eu son accident et les choses s'étaient plus ou moins tassées avec la prise d'un autre traitement qu'il avait fallu adapter en raison de son épilepsie.

- Je vais aller te chercher un en-cas. Tu dois avoir faim et les cachets que tu viens d'ingérer vont te donner des aigreurs. Dit Toshiro, qui déposa un baiser sur le front de Duo qui soupira avant de se caler un peu mieux dans ses coussins.

- Pas envie. Pas faim. Murmura-t-il. Reste.

- Tu n'es pas raisonnable. Lui dit son compagnon avec un petit rire, lorsqu'il l'attira vers lui.

- Reste...

Le bout de l'index de Duo se posa sur sa lèvre inférieure et il s'immobilisa.

Le jeune homme était tout à fait calme à présent. Il y avait eu un moment où il avait dû le retenir avec force contre lui, tandis qu'il le sentait se tendre comme un arc, pousser un grondement de colère sourd, puis haleter. Il avait senti ses poings serrés dans son dos, senti qu'il se retenait de le frapper, l'avait senti trembler de tout son être et lui avait parlé tout ce temps pour l'apaiser.

Il s'était attendu à un moment ou un autre à recevoir des coups, mais rien n'était arrivé. Il n'y avait pas eu de coups, Duo avait simplement déplacé sa tête avant de poser sa bouche sur la sienne et avait demandé un baiser.

Ils étaient ensuite restés un long moment à se câliner avant qu'il ne lui donne ses cachets.

- J'aimerais être vite guéri. Murmura Duo, qui caressait la lèvre inférieure de son compagnon avec lenteur. J'aimerais mon tout tendre. Pour pouvoir te sentir de nouveau en moi. J'ai besoin de ça, ta force.

- Ne me titille pas trop, mon ange. J'ai déjà du mal à me retenir. Plaisanta Toshiro, qui lui caressait le dos puis il lui adressa un petit sourire tendre. Nous pourrons faire des galipettes autant que tu le voudras lorsque tu auras repris des forces. En attendant, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire.

- Pff oui. Repos, repos, repos. Marmonna Duo, qui se frotta le nez, ensommeillé. Justement, je vais me reposer tiens.

- Je te réveille dans deux heures pour le repas ? Lui demanda Toshiro, à tout hasard.

La main de son compagnon fit des arabesques dans les airs avant de retomber sur son estomac.

- Parfait. Lui répondit-il avec un bâillement. A tout à l'heure, câlin.

- Dors bien. Dit Toshiro avec un sourire amusé.

- Mh mh. Fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint.

Toshiro sortit de la chambre pieds nus et simplement vêtu de son jeans. Il referma la porte avec précautions puis se retourna pour trouver Heero qui l'attendait avec Keith dans le couloir. Son cousin l'observait, l'épaule appuyée contre le mur, les bras croisés, une jambe repliée, cheville croisée pointe du pied posée sur le sol.

- Les médicaments font effet, il est assommé pour deux bonnes heures et il est calmé. Tu pourras aller lui parler. Lui dit-il lorsque son cousin lui adressa un haussement de sourcil interrogateur. Il n'avait pas faim mais je pense que nous pourrons le faire manger à son réveil.

- Nous essaierons à ce moment là. Lui dit Heero, avec un sourire, qui décroisa ses bras avant de venir le rejoindre pour le prendre par les épaules. Je me suis conduit comme un idiot tout à l'heure, excuse moi, Toshi. J'aurais pu te provoquer des ennuis et tout faire capoter.

- Tu as besoin de lui tout autant qu'il a besoin de toi mais il était terrifié à l'idée de te faire du mal, Heero-kun. Soupira le jeune homme qui posa une main apaisante sur le dos de son cousin. Heero, il faut que tu le comprennes. Nous avons chacun notre Duo ou tout du moins, celui qui est tombé amoureux de toi et que tu as toujours connu, est bien Darren. Celui dont je suis tombé amoureux et qui s'est toujours montré à moi est Duo. Ils sont bien deux. Deux personnalités bien distinctes.

Heero le fixait, les sourcils froncés. Il n'était pas irrité, ni même en colère mais était en train d'assimiler ce que son cousin venait de lui dire. Il avait plus ou moins deviné que son mari était d'une nature complexe, savait qu'il était double puisqu'il l'avait vu, mais se l'entendre dire, confirmer, était plus difficile qu'il se l'était imaginé.

La vérité était toujours difficile à entendre, surtout lorsqu'on savait que la personne que l'on aimait était celle avec qui l'on avait décidé de faire sa vie et qu'en définitive on ne la connaissait que peu.

Malgré cela, il était prêt à aller jusqu'au bout du monde avec lui.

- Viens nous allons en parler en détail. Lui dit Toshiro avec calme avant de faire signe à Keith de se joindre à eux. Je pense que vous devriez venir, Keith. Votre avis nous sera d'une aide précieuse.

Ils partirent tous les trois en direction du salon. Ils avaient beaucoup à se dire.

*** Release** – Afro celt sound system.

****Sumiregusa** – Enya.

L'emouvance de ces choses,

Une fleur violette,

La floraison du printemps,

Et la neige lumineuse de l'hiver

(Hararara – son de la neige qui tombe)

La beauté de la nature,

Des feuilles vertes et

De la couleur de l'automne

La voix de l'hiver

Le chant des oiseaux

Une mer agitée

Une mer paisible

Les montagnes caillouteuses et

Le sauvage d'un iris

**Pancarte déposée près d'une casquette de guide sur une table boiteuse, à la sortie du vieux musée : **

Le musée est ouvert de neuf heures à dix huit heures sans discontinuer.

- Duo ? demanda un beau brun assis à la pause dans la salle de repos.

- Hm ? répondit un mignon petit châtain dans cette même salle assis près de lui.

- Combien avons-nous eu de visites aujourd'hui ? s'enquit son voisin, qui piqua un bout de sa part de gâteau.

- Oh dear ! Je n'en sais rien. Beaucoup ? Et laisse mon gâteau, you terrible cake thief ! Tu m'en piques à chaque fois !

- Oui mais avoue que tu aimes ça quand je t'en pique du gâteau, love. Décréta son petit copain avec un sourire taquin.

Pour toute réponse, le châtain lui tira la langue.

Ce qui lui valut d'être embrassé illico.

- Messieurs ! Un peu de tenue ! Grommela la guide en chef qui entra à ce moment là pour déposer sa tasse de thé sur la table. Nous ne sommes pas dans un lupanar que diable.

- Non mais à l'allure où les couples se forment chez les guides, ce musée est en passe de devenir une super agence matrimoniale, m'dame ^^ Rétorqua le brun qui avait son bras passé autour des épaules de son jules. Et les gens viennent plus nous voir pour nos kilts et nos shorties excentriques que pour les expos !

Venez nombreux !

A bientôt :)


	14. Bleu comme le paradis

**Disclaimers **: Gundam Wing et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Il se trouve par contre des satellites qui sont venus se greffer aux personnages originaux qui eux m'appartiennent et qui sont ici pour, je l'espère, votre plus grand plaisir.

**Genre **: Fic à chapitres. Yaoi et autres couples divers, comme dans la vie quoi :)

**Résumé**: Ah, l'art. Le sourire de la Joconde... euh, de Heero.

La fantaisie de Duo qui s'exprime à travers ses oeuvres et l'amour, oui.

Oh lala ! comme dirait l'autre. Avec tout ça un soupçon de couleur, une pincée de créativité, des pinceaux, une palette et zou, ça donne un tableau aux mille teintes extrêmement bavard.

Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé de si gentils mots, beaucoup beaucoup de hugs et de bises.

Toutes mes excuses pour ce très long retard, vous avez ici la suite et la fin.

Encore et toujours bonne lecture :)

**Chap 14. **

Bleu comme le paradis.

Le ciel était d'un bleu presque blanc tant il était lumineux. Il faisait chaud, l'après midi était bien entamé et le soleil tapait dur. L'été était là.

Whooosh !

Duo éclata de rire, évita la petite balle bleue qui lui passa près de la tête avant de se retourner pour la voir rebondir vers lui et tendit la main. Il la rattrapa d'un geste assuré puis l'observa quelques secondes.

- Vraiment marrant comme truc, on recommence ! Dit-il avec un hochement de tête, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

Il se mit en position, leva sa raquette en bois puis jeta la petite balle en l'air avant de la frapper de toutes ses forces. Elle fila comme le vent droit devant lui tandis qu'il conservait son regard dessus, prêt à la recevoir lorsqu'elle lui reviendrait dessus.

Et elle allait lui revenir dessus, sans aucun problème, comme une fusée. Elle était rattachée à un élastique.

Ce jeu qui lui avait été offert par son père était une fidèle reproduction d'un jeu qui ne se vendait plus depuis longtemps et qui avait été commercialisé il y avait très longtemps aux Etats Unis.

Il s'agissait d'un jeu qui se jouait en principe à deux ou même seul. Il était composé d'une balle en caoutchouc attachée à un socle en bois par un fin élastique blanc, qui permettait ainsi à la balle de revenir vers soi. On frappait la balle avec une raquette en bois.

Il avait été inventé aux États-Unis dans les années 1940. La société qui distribué ce jeu n'existait plus aujourd'hui, mais le descendant de la famille a qui avait elle avait appartenu avait fait refaire quelques uns de ces jeux par sa société actuelle pour les faire revendre lors d'une vente de charité, comme cela se pratiquait beaucoup, et qui avait eu lieu le mois précédent.

Vente dont les bénéfices avaient été reversés à la fondation de Quatre. Murray en avait donc acheté un pour Duo et le lui avait offert lors de la soirée qui s'était tenue, quelques jours plus tôt, à l'occasion de la fête qui avait été organisée à l'ambassade de Sank pour son anniversaire.

Cela avait été la première sortie officielle qu'il avait faite depuis son retour miraculeux à la vie, parmi ceux qui l'aimaient, et qui annonçait son rétablissement aux yeux du monde. Il avait accepté de s'y rendre pour tout ceux qui s'étaient donnés tant de mal pour lui. Il avait travaillé dur, avait effectué un énorme travail sur lui même, tant physique que psychologique, pour pouvoir y arriver et y était parvenu.

Aussi, lorsqu'il s'était avancé au bras de son mari à l'entrée de l'immense salle de réception de l'ambassade ce soir là, pour se rendre vers leurs Altesses Milliardo et Quatre Peacecraft qui l'avaient attendu souriants, un silence s'était progressivement installé jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne jusqu'à eux.

Il n'y avait pas eu un seul mot de prononcé entre le jeune souverain et Duo qui s'étaient simplement regardés. Milliardo l'avait simplement saisi par le haut des bras et l'avait attiré contre lui pour lui donner une solide accolade fraternelle.

- Bon anniversaire, petit frère. Heureux de te voir parmi nous ce soir. Que cette vingt cinquième année t'apporte toute la joie et le bonheur du monde. Tu les as amplement mérités. Avait été les seuls mots qu'il avait dit avant que les applaudissements n'éclatent et qu'il ne le relâche pour lui faire faire demi tour.

Il l'avait retenu par les épaules et l'avait conservé un moment à ses côtés tandis que de nombreuses personnes venaient lui adresser leurs félicitations. Heero s'était tenu près de lui et avait gardé sa main dans la sienne pendant qu'il avait répondu.

Il n'était pas resté debout très longtemps, à peine une poignée de minutes mais il avait tenu autant qu'il avait pu, le temps qu'il fallait pour ne pas déroger aux convenances et être poli vis à vis de ceux qui avaient fait le déplacement, qui avaient répondu à l'invitation. Il fatiguait encore très vite. Quatre les avait ensuite dirigés, Heero et lui, vers des fauteuils qui avaient été disposés dans un espace éloigné et maintenu disponibles.

- Comment te sens-tu ? Lui avait demandé Heero, une fois qu'ils avaient pris place dans les fauteuils.

Il lui tendait un verre empli d'un jus de fruit quelconque que Duo prit sans vérifier. Il n'avait pas envie de vérifier et faisait confiance en son mari en ce qui concernait ses choix dans les boissons qu'il lui donnait depuis toujours.

- Si je te répondais que là, tout de suite, j'ai envie d'un gros câlin ? Lui dit-il à mi-voix après avoir pris une gorgée de son verre et Heero eut un sourire.

Ils avaient été légèrement penchés l'un vers l'autre et s'étaient spontanément adressés un sourire.

- J'ai également envie d'un gros câlin. Avait répondu Heero, qui avait alors posé sa main sur le genou de son mari.

Duo avait simplement conservé son regard dans celui de son mari et saisi cette main dans la sienne. Ils refaisaient connaissance depuis peu. Les choses avaient été un peu plus compliquées avec la présence de Dorothy et le fait qu'elle attendait un enfant et il n'y avait pas eu que cela.

Le jeune homme avait remis en question cet attachement qu'il éprouvait vis à vis de Toshiro. Il avait fini par s'éloigner de lui de façon inconsciente ce qui avait poussé le cousin de Heero à prendre ses distances pour le laisser réfléchir. Il s'était mis, de son côté, à beaucoup plus fréquenter Fenella qui recherchait sa compagnie.

Il n'y avait guère que Fillan, toujours célibataire et tranquille, qui observait tout ceci de son coin avec son indulgence et sa patience habituelle.

Heero sortit de l'ascenseur, les mains chargées d'un plateau sur lequel était posé une cruche emplie de citronnade. Il le posa sur la table qui se trouvait non loin de la grande banquette circulaire qui était dans un coin de la véranda, traversa celle-ci pour passer la porte et accéder à la partie du toit où était son mari.

Il sourit. Il pouvait le voir sauter et courir, surtout l'entendre rire, tandis qu'il avançait tranquillement vers lui.

- Attention ! S'exclama-t-il avant de s'esclaffer à son tour et se précipiter vers lui. Eh bien je ne pensais que tu y mettrais autant d'enthousiasme. Ça va ?

Le jeune homme venait de trébucher et de rouler sur le sol. Il l'avait rejoint pour l'aider à s'asseoir et Duo redressa la tête pour lui adresser un grand sourire.

- Tout va bien, velours. Ce ne sera ni la première, ni la dernière fois que je me vautrerais va ! Lui dit-il avec un petit rire. J'adore ce truc, il est extra. Mon père a eu une excellente idée de me l'offrir. Rien de tel pour faire de l'exercice et me remuscler un peu tout seul. Bon sang, ça fait courir !

Il repoussa sa frange vers l'arrière d'une main tout en avançant son visage vers celui de Heero qui abaissa spontanément le sien et ils échangèrent un baiser.

- Bonjour toi. Dit Duo, avec un sourire, contre sa bouche, avant de lui donner un second baiser puis de se relever seul. Il y a longtemps que tu es revenu ?

- Je viens tout juste de revenir à temps pour prendre le goûter avec toi et ensuite avoir notre petite séance ensembles. Lui répondit son mari.

Heero quitta sa position accroupie pour observer son mari pendant que ce dernier retirait son T-shirt auréolé de transpiration et qu'il se le passait sur le visage, le torse, autour de son cou et sous les bras avant de mettre son nez sous l'un de ses bras avec une grimace.

- Je ne pensais sincèrement pas avoir à me dépenser autant avec un simple jeu pour gamins et tant transpirer. J'aurais dû penser à emmener une bouteille d'eau, j'ai une soif d'enfer et j'ai besoin d'une bonne douche. Dit Duo, avec un soupir. Il fait une chaleur à tout casser en plus aujourd'hui. Non que je me plaigne. J'aurais pris le soleil au moins.

- Tu as présumé de tes forces, lutin. C'est surtout ce que je constate. Tes jambes tremblent. Déclara Heero, qui posa une main sur ses reins avant de la glisser dans un mouvement enveloppant vers sa hanche. Et tu as encore oublié de mettre une casquette.

Duo se renfrogna puis grommela quelque chose dans sa barbe qui fit éclater de rire son mari.

- Oui, oui je sais, je te materne trop, tu es un grand garçon etc, mais avoue que tu es une tête de linotte et que la casquette devrait être sur ton crâne, pas sur la table, dans la véranda.

Le jeune homme lui tira la langue dans une attitude très adulte ce qui ne fit qu'ajouter à son hilarité et il resserra sa prise autour de lui avant de l'embrasser sur la tempe.

- Allons, cesse de râler et viens. Il y a des rafraîchissements sous la véranda. Lui dit-il avec un grand sourire. De la citronnade que ta mère a préparé. Tu vas pouvoir boire et te reposer.

Duo hocha la tête avec un large sourire et ils retournèrent vers la véranda à pas lents tandis que le jeune homme demandait à son mari comment s'était passé son après midi à la fondation.

Fin Juillet était enfin là et Duo avait fait énormément de progrès. Il pouvait se déplacer seul, effectuer beaucoup de choses seul, mais se fatiguait encore très vite après quelques heures. En particulier s'il s'astreignait, comme il venait de le faire, à une intense activité musculaire.

- Encore un verre ? Demanda Heero, qui lui passait la main dans le dos dans un geste caressant et le jeune homme lui tendit son verre vide avec un hochement de tête affirmatif.

- Oui merci.

Il se laissa aller en arrière sur la large banquette ronde garnie de nombreux coussins avec un soupir tandis que son mari se rendait vers la table pour lui remplir son verre pour la seconde fois.

- Qu'avons-nous au programme pour cet après-midi alors ? Demanda-t-il, alors que Heero revenait vers lui.

- Les habituels exercices, mais nous en ferons moins puisque tu t'es imposé ce jeu qui t'a demandé tout de même beaucoup d'énergie. Lui répondit son mari avant de lui tendre son verre qu'il prit et qui s'assit ensuite près de lui. Je voudrais éviter de stresser davantage les muscles de tes jambes. Veux-tu faire un brin de toilette avant que nous nous rendions au salon ?

- Dis tout de suite que je pue ?

Le jeune homme s'était mis sur le côté et examinait son mari d'un oeil étréci, mais pétillant. Heero s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Eh bien, pour tout te dire... Commença-t-il.

- Alors là, tu me vois vexé ! Mortellement ! Définitivement ! Totalement ! Abso... Tenta de protester Duo, l'air faussement outré.

La main de Heero fut autour du poignet qui tenait son verre et sa bouche sur la sienne plus rapidement qu'il ne le pensa tout d'abord mais il s'y attendait. A vrai dire, il avait souhaité ceci depuis quelques secondes déjà. Il sentit que Heero lui retirait son verre pour le déposer quelque part pendant qu'il l'embrassait et se sentit ensuite renversé sur la banquette.

- Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça, Duo. Murmura Heero, qui avait posé ses mains sur ses côtés et qui le regardait dans les yeux. Les exercices avant.

- Heero... Gémit le jeune homme, qui avait enfoui ses doigts dans la chevelure de son mari. Je t'ai attendu toute la sainte journée bon dieu !

- Après, après les exercices, lutin. Répondit son mari, dont la voix rauque trahissait son désir.

Le jeune homme soupira pour manifester sa déception. Ils s'accordèrent tout de même un petit câlin avant de redescendre à l'étage inférieur et rejoindre leur chambre. Duo fit une toilette rapide, mit un T-shirt, un caleçon et un jean propre avant de rejoindre son mari au salon au premier étage.

- Prêt ? Lui demanda celui-ci.

- Prêt. Répondit Duo, qui s'était placé pieds nus au centre de la pièce.

Les meubles avaient été repoussés sur les côtés pour faire de la place.

Heero mit en route la stéréo à l'aide de la télécommande d'un rapide coup de pouce. Il la jeta sur le canapé puis vint se placer devant Duo et lui tendit les mains.

- Allons y, lutin. Dit-il avec ce petit sourire malicieux que le jeune homme aimait tant.

Duo saisit ses mains et se sentit tiré vers l'avant. Il se retrouva contre lui avant d'avoir la taille fermement entourée par le bras de son mari. La stéréo jouait Cantaloop de US3, un air de jazz agréable et entraînant.

- Puis-je vous inviter pour cette danse, jeune homme ? Demanda Heero, avec un petit sourire, avant d'effectuer un petit pas et de le faire tourner.

Duo éclata de rire lorsqu'il le renversa puis le redressa. Ils commencèrent à entamer une sorte de danse qui ressemblait plus ou moins à de la bossa nova et le jeune homme se laissa volontiers guider.

Rien de tel que la danse de salon pour faire retravailler les muscles d'un corps qui recommencent à reprendre tout doucement leurs fonctions et Heero était un excellent danseur. Chose que Duo avait appris à découvrir il y avait longtemps déjà à Sank. Il ne niait pas qu'il n'avait pas été surpris la première fois qu'il avait été mené lors d'un tango qu'ils avaient dansé ensembles mais il était aujourd'hui habitué.

D'ordinaire il était celui qui menait, non l'inverse. Mais pour l'heure, il n'avait pas son mot à dire, le coach était son mari et il devait suivre.

Doctor's orders.

- Bon morceau. Commenta Duo. J'aime bien.

- Ravi que tu l'apprécies. J'en ai d'autres de ce calibre. Tu pourras t'amuser à les écouter plus tard. Concentrons-nous sur cet exercice, c'est bon pour tes muscles.

Ils poursuivirent leur danse et Heero surveillait les traits de son mari pendant qu'ils évoluaient dans la pièce.

- Pas trop rapide ? Demanda-t-il.

Duo secoua la tête et sourit. Il était encore très raide malgré les progrès rapide qu'il faisait chaque jour au niveau de sa motricité. Heero décida de compliquer un peu les pas pour tester sa résistance et son endurance.

La chanson venait de s'achever et était passée à une autre un peu plus rapide. Il avait également envie que Duo s'amuse. Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils se livraient à un exercice que l'instant devait rester ennuyeux.

Il s'arrêta de danser, se rendit avec lui vers le canapé où il le fit asseoir.

- Je n'en ai pas pour long. Dit-il avec une grimace d'excuse. Profites en pour te reposer et détendre tes muscles.

Il alla reprogrammer une autre série de morceaux avant de revenir se présenter devant le jeune homme. Lorsqu'il l'eut mis sur ses pieds, il se plaqua un peu plus contre son corps, plaça une jambe entre les siennes et posa sa main au creux de ses reins.

Il haussa les sourcils, lui adressa un sourire.

Le jeune homme battit des paupières, surpris, avant de comprendre dès que les premières notes de musique se firent entendre. Un large sourire étira ses lèvres et il éleva de lui même un peu plus la main que Heero retenait dans la sienne.

- Mambo ! Dit-il avec un rire bref. Et tu appelles ça un exercice toi ? J'appelerais plutôt ça de la séduction caractérisée, monsieur mon époux !

Son mari démarra les pas sans prévenir, avec un second haussement de sourcils et un air séducteur qui le fit rire aux éclats. Heero qui se la jouait hidalgo, sombre et gominé.

Il aurait tout vu.

Ils dansèrent, les yeux dans les yeux, avec bien plus de sensualité dans les gestes qu'ils ne l'auraient voulu.

La porte du salon s'ouvrit.

- Pam, pam pam pam, pam pam... Chantonna Fenella, qui entra en dansant, une main levée, le bras en corbeille devent elle. Yo quiero mambo !

- M'accorderez-vous cette danse ? Demanda Toshiro, avec un sourire, qui la suivait de près. Rebonjour vous deux !

- Hi there ! Répondit Duo avec un sourire.

- Rebonjour Toshi. Duo évite de me marcher sur les pieds ! Dit Heero avec une grimace qui fit rire ce dernier.

- Coucou grands frères ! Surtout ne vous arrêtez pas pour nous. Dit-elle avant de planter un baiser sur les joues des deux hommes qui s'étaient arrêté de danser. Volontiers pour la danse, Toshi m'amour ! Darr, regardes ce que tu fais tu massacres les pieds de ton cher et tendre ! Muahaha !

- Fen, t'ai-je déjà dit que tu n'étais qu'un poison ? Tu me perturbes ! J'ai du mal à me concentrer ! Protesta Duo avant que Heero ne pose un index sur sa joue pour ramener sa tête face à la sienne.

- Où en étions-nous ? Demanda-t-il, doucement.

Duo sourit et tendit légèrement le cou tandis qu'il amorçait un déhanchement, un mouvement des hanches volontairement lent et appuyé, que Heero accompagna du sien au moment où il cueillait ses lèvres.

Il l'embrassa tout en poursuivant le mouvement, traçait un cercle presque parfait et dégageait une jambe pour la poser un peu en arrière avant de reprendre la danse sur cet air chaleureux et rythmé qui leur enflammait les sens.

Ils ne changèrent pas la position de leurs corps lorsque l'air changea et passa à un cha cha cha, se contentèrent d'aller un peu plus rapidement, de danser le regard rivé l'un dans l'autre.

- Tu es fatigué, lutin. Murmura Heero, tout contre la bouche de son mari, dont il sentait les muscles tendus et le léger tremblement.

- Non, envie de toi. Répondit Duo, le regard brillant.

La main de son mari remonta le long de son dos pour rester immobile entre ses deux épaules et il lui lâcha la main pour aller poser la sienne à l'arrière de sa tête. Il s'immobilisa, l'embrassa de nouveau puis le conserva contre lui.

- Je vais te ramener dans ta chambre et te masser. Tu as surtout besoin de te reposer. Dit-il, avec un léger ton de regret dans la voix.

- Heero... Gémit son mari, déçu.

- Nous verrons, lutin. Je ne te promets rien. Le massage avant et ensuite nous verrons, que penses-tu de cela ? Lui proposa-t-il après avoir reculé la tête pour le regarder.

Duo sourit et hocha la tête. Tête qu'il posa sur l'épaule de son mari pour jeter un coup d'oeil du côté de sa soeur qui s'esclaffait. Il la regarda évoluer dans les bras de Toshiro qui souriait à la jeune femme.

Il sourit, heureux de voir que leur relation s'était nettement amélioré depuis ces derniers mois. Très nettement améliorée.

Elle semblait d'excellente humeur, épanouie. Elle qui avait perdu beaucoup de poids lorsqu'il avait été malade, en avait repris, s'était nettement arrondie. En réalité, il trouvait surprenant la façon dont ses joues et ses formes avaient repris des rondeurs.

Un vague soupçon traversa son esprit qu'il chassa. Il était impossible qu'elle soit enceinte.

Il était heureux qu'elle s'entende aussi bien avec celui qui avait été son ancien petit ami et qu'elle ne leur en veuille ni à l'un, ni à l'autre.

L'évidence lui apparut alors que Heero et lui sortaient du salon. Il ralentit son pas dans le couloir alors que les battements de son coeur accéléraient et il s'arrêta tout à fait à quelques pas de l'ascenseur.

- Lutin ? L'appela Heero, intrigué par son attitude.

Le jeune homme lui retourna un regard assombri et il le saisit doucement par le coude.

- Darren ? Tenta-t-il alors. C'est toujours toi ?

- Non. Réponds simplement à une question, Heero, je ne ferais pas d'esclandre. Dit Duo, avant de prendre une courte inspiration. Depuis quand Toshi a-t-il repris une relation suivie avec ma soeur ?

- Pas ici. Suis moi, je vais t'expliquer tout ça. Lui proposa Heero, d'une voix calme et Duo hocha la tête.

Il ne protesta pas, se laissa conduire à l'intérieur de l'ascenseur lorsque celui-ci arriva puis s'adossa à la paroi de la cabine. Il conserva la tête et les yeux baissés.

Il ne savait trop quoi penser. Il était incapable d'en vouloir à Toshiro, ne se sentait pas trahi, n'était pas jaloux de sa soeur. Il les aimait trop l'un et l'autre pour cela mais il avait tout de même mal, souffrait, se sentait en réalité comme un enfant, impuissant face à une chose contre laquelle il ne pouvait rien.

Un amour qui existait bien avant celui qu'il avait tenté de créer avec le cousin de Heero dont il tentait malgré tout de s'éloigner. Il ne savait plus trop où il en était tout à coup.

Il se laissa guider par Heero jusque dans leur chambre, complètement inconscient de ce qui se passait autour de lui, se laissa asseoir sur le lit et ne réagit que lorsque celui-ci prit son visage entre ses mains.

- Regarde moi, Duo.

Le regard violet se leva pour venir se fixer dans le regard bleu.

- Il t'aime toujours autant.

Il y eut un silence lors duquel Heero vit le doute dans le regard de son mari qui ne se dissipait pas.

- Il ne m'aime pas et ne m'a jamais vraiment aimé de la même façon qu'il aimera Fen mais je ne lui en veux pas, velours. Lui répondit le jeune homme avec un calme qui le surprit. Oui, c'est toujours moi. Je suis toujours Duo. La frontière qui nous sépare Darren et moi est en train de s'effacer.

Heero eut un léger mouvement de recul sous la stupeur. Les derniers mots de son mari étaient la confirmation de ce qu'ils attendaient tous depuis quelques temps. Une nette amélioration de son état psychologique. Selon son médecin et d'après les entretiens qu'il avait eu avec Duo, il avait été établi que les premières apparitions de la seconde personnalité avaient fait leur émergeance peu après l'incident qui avait eu lieu des années auparavant à New York lorsque le jeune homme avait dû défendre son père à douze ans.

Elle aurait fini par disparaître s'il n'y avait pas eu le retour de Treize et l'attaque sur Maxwell Manor le jour du mariage. A partir de ce moment là, les choses s'étaient enchaînées et Duo, la seconde personnalité, avait pris le pas sur Darren.

Heero s'installa un peu plus confortablement sur le lit pour prendre son mari contre lui.

- S'il prend soin de ta soeur en ce moment c'est parce qu'elle attend un enfant de lui. Elle a besoin de lui, elle a besoin du père de son enfant, Duo. Dit-il doucement. Il n'a effectivement pas la même relation avec Fenella que celle que je peux avoir avec Dorothy.

- Je sais. Murmura Duo.

- Elles ont toutes deux besoin d'une présence à leurs côtés, mais si je ne suis qu'un très bon ami pour qui Dorothy éprouve des sentiments, Toshi a toujours aimé ta soeur, oui, cela je ne le dénie pas. Ajouta son mari, qui lui caressait doucement le coin de la mâchoire, du pouce.

Duo fronça les sourcils, le regarda sans comprendre.

- Ta soeur a fait une légère dépression, lorsque tu étais malade, il y a quelques mois. Elle a recherché du réconfort auprès de Toshiro qui lui a donné ce dont elle avait besoin mais à aucun moment ne lui a-t-il promis quoi que ce soit. Tu étais prioritaire. Expliqua Heero, qui repoussa quelques mèches de son mari vers l'arrière pour lui dégager le front. Il y a une différence entre mon cousin et moi lorsqu'il s'agit de ces relations que nous entretenons avec ces deux jeunes femmes.

Il sentit Duo se contracter contre lui et le vit légèrement grimacer puis détourner le visage. Il sourcilla, ramena le visage du jeune homme vers le sien.

- Je sais que tu n'aimes pas que nous parlions de ceci. Nous ne l'avons pas fait mais il serait tout de même temps que nous abordions le sujet. Déclara-t-il avec une certaine fermeté.

- Heero... Tenta de protester Duo avec un froncement de sourcils.

- Laisse moi parler. Le coupa son mari sur un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique cette fois et le jeune homme se renfrogna. Ta soeur et mon cousin vont certainement poursuivre leur histoire et la cause est entendue. Laisse courir. Non pas parce que j'aimerais te récupérer pour moi, mais parce que Toshiro a besoin, tout comme Fen, de respirer et de trouver un équilibre. Il en a assez fait pour nous.

Il y eut un court silence lors duquel Duo se contenta de s'éloigner de son mari pour se redresser et s'asseoir contre la tête de lit, les bras croisés, l'air fermé. Heero retint un sourire devant son air buté.

- Quand à ce qui me concerne, même si j'ai couché avec Dorothy, même je l'aime énormément, même si je répondrais toujours présent lorsqu'elle aura besoin de moi, lorsque l'enfant sera né, je reste ton mari. De la même façon que j'assumerais la paternité de cet enfant et les responsabilités que cela impute. Ajouta-t-il sur un ton tranquille. Elle sait parfaitement que je ne suis pas libre. Pas tant que tu seras là, pas tant que tu auras besoin de moi et pas tant que tu resteras l'homme de ma vie. J'ai été plus que clair là dessus et elle le sait.

Duo hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris puis il soupira.

- Ce n'est pas juste pour elle. Murmura-t-il, toute irritation envolée. Ce n'est pas juste, Heero. Je la prive d'une vie qu'elle pourrait avoir avec un homme bien. Elle a droit à une famille elle aussi.

- Je le sais bien, mais ce n'est pas juste pour le moment. D'ici quelques temps elle trouvera quelqu'un qui sera là pour elle et qui la rendra heureuse, qui l'aimera et qui sera celui qu'elle aura recherché et non pas un rêve. Telles que les choses se présentent aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas réalisable pour elle. Comprends-tu ? Dit doucement son mari, qui essuya la larme qui avait glissé sur la joue du jeune homme.

Il revint s'asseoir près de lui pour le prendre contre lui.

- La vie est imprévisible, tu le sais bien. Nous en avons bien assez fait l'expérience. Dit-il doucement avant de sourire. J'ai bien failli moi-même fuir ce qui devait être ma vie avec toi, par peur de ce que tu étais avant de me rendre compte de tout ce que tu représentais pour moi. Tu es tout pour moi, Darren. Tu es ma vie, mon souffle. Viendrais-tu a disparaître, que je n'aurais plus aucune raison de vivre et je ne dis pas cela parce que je pense que ma vie n'a aucune valeur, mais bien parce qu'elle en a une. Uniquement parce qu'elle est liée à la tienne.

Estomaqué par la révélation, Duo recula la tête pour le regarder. Ainsi donc, Heero avait douté, avait failli le quitter, avait pensé fuir, effrayé par ce qu'il était devenu et il l'aimait au point de mourir. Il ressentait la même chose, l'avait toujours ressenti mais ne lui en avait jamais rien dit.

Heero lui adressa un petit sourire contrit.

- Tu es aujourd'hui bien assez solide pour que nous en parlions, mais oui, j'ai failli partir. Simplement parce que j'étais effrayé. Avoua-t-il avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Et sais-tu qui m'a donné le courage de continuer ?

Duo le fixait, partagé entre l'envie de rester entre ses bras et fuir lui aussi mais pour pleurer. Il serra les lèvres, se ressaisit. Il n'allait pas se laisser dominer par la fatigue et une légère baisse de moral.

- Qui ? Lui demanda-t-il à mi-voix.

- Toshi. Lui répondit son mari. Toshi et son opiniâtreté. Son entêtement à vouloir faire face à ce regard vide que tu nous imposais tous les jours. Son amour pour toi. Il t'a offert tout autant de protection, d'amour et de patience qu'il a su me donner depuis que je le connais. Il est ton bouclier. Notre garde fou et notre trait d'union d'une certaine manière. Il est sans doute celui qui nous défendra le plus efficacement de tout ce qui pourrait tenter de nous atteindre pour que nous puissions rester ce que nous sommes. Son hâvre de paix. Sa force.

Duo l'écoutait parler. Il n'y avait toujours eu pour lui en définitive que ce bleu, intense, particulier, émouvant, du regard de son mari qui avait compté. Il y plongeait le sien pour pouvoir y lire ce qu'il ressentait ou éprouvait, pour pouvoir simplement l'admirer. Ce bleu là était toute sa vie, son univers, son oxygène.

Il avait complètement oublié la raison pour laquelle ils avaient débuté une conversation et se moquait bien de s'en souvenir.

Bleu.

- Tu ne m'écoutes plus. Murmura Heero, avec un sourire.

- Ah ? Répondit le jeune homme, l'air distrait, qui le mangeait des yeux. Tu ne devais pas me faire un massage à propos ?

- Tu n'as pas lâché l'affaire en ce qui me concerne. S'esclaffa son mari avant de poser son front contre le sien. Très bien chose promise chose due, lutin.

Ils se moquèrent bien de se qui pouvait se passer à l'extérieur de la chambre dans les minutes puis les quelques heures qui suivirent. Les moments de tendresse qu'ils y passèrent devaient demeurer dans leurs mémoires comme parmi ceux les plus intenses qu'ils eurent jamais eus.

Ils finirent par s'endormir, après une bonne douche et un repas pris sur le pouce, une rapide incursion dans la cuisine en catimini en caleçon alors que tout le monde dormait. Personne ne vint les déranger de la soirée, pas plus que le lendemain jusque très tard dans la matinée.

Lorsque Duo ouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour voir du bleu. Il sourit et se hissa sur un coude pour se retrouver face à celui qui le contemplait ainsi avec autant de tranquille adoration depuis quelques bonnes minutes déjà.

- Ohayo. Dit-il simplement.

Heero sourit. Il aimait entendre son mari parler le japonais avec son petit accent anglo-saxon. Rien de plus sexy, même si le matin, tout ébouriffé qu'il était, le visage enchiffrené de sommeil et la bouche pâteuse, Duo présentait une image moins glorieuse de sa personne. Il se moquait complètement de le voir sous cette apparence comme sous une autre d'ailleurs. Il l'avait vu dans des états tels qu'il avait appris à l'aimer tel quel.

- Ohayo. Répondit-il doucement avant d'avancer son visage.

La bouche de Duo vint aussitôt se presser sur la sienne en un tendre baiser avant qu'ils ne se calent l'un contre l'autre pour un câlin.

- Bien dormi ? Demanda le jeune homme, qui glissa ses doigts dans la chevelure raide et soyeuse de Heero.

- Extraordinairement bien dormi et toi ?

Duo ne répondit pas tout de suite. Heero sentit son long corps se tendre tandis qu'il étirait jambes et bras avec un soupir d'aise avant de se replacer contre lui. Il arborait un sourire mystérieux qui lui fit hausser un sourcil.

- Formidablement bien. Déclara le jeune homme, toujours souriant. Si bien que je me sens en pleine forme. Prêt pour une autre dizaine de rounds ?

- Comment ? S'exclama alors Heero avant de se redresser d'un bloc et de protester. Mais nous avons des centaines de choses à faire auj... Mmph ?

Duo n'avait manifestement pas du tout envie d'entendre parler de quoi que ce soit et avait envie de laisser parler ses hormones. Un baiser torride fit taire le mari récalcitrant après qu'il se soit redressé à son tour avec vivacité et qu'il lui ait enroulé un bras autour du torse. Il le plaqua en douceur sur le matelas.

- Mais Duo... Tenta vainement d'argumenter Heero lorsqu'il reprit son souffle.

- Hush ! Fut la seule réponse qu'il reçut avant un second baiser qui le terrassa.

Dans la minute suivante ne s'entendirent plus qu'halètements et gémissements et une fois de plus le lit devint un champ de bataille sur lequel draps et corps gisaient en un méli mélo inextricable.

Bleu.

Bleu tour à tour brillant, étincelant, chaleureux, tendre, exquis, passionné, vivant, puissant. Fournaise de bleu, bleu de glace, bleu de soie, bleu d'eau.

Heero était tout cela pour Duo et ce dernier se perdait en lui à chaque seconde qui passait. Rien ne pourrait jamais le remplacer. Même une copie.

Il le savait à présent.

Il le savait depuis toujours. Il n'aimait que lui.

**Pancarte déposée près d'une casquette de guide sur une table boiteuse, à la sortie du vieux musée : **

Le musée est ouvert de neuf heures à dix huit heures sans discontinuer.

L'exposition s'achève enfin, le directeur et ses assistants sont heureux en ce début d'année de vous souhaiter une excellente et superbe année 2010.

Venez nombreux.

A bientôt :)


	15. Epilogue

**Disclaimers **: Gundam Wing et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Il se trouve par contre des satellites qui sont venus se greffer aux personnages originaux qui eux m'appartiennent et qui sont ici pour, je l'espère, votre plus grand plaisir.

**Genre **: Fic à chapitres. Yaoi et autres couples divers, comme dans la vie quoi :)

**Résumé**: Ah, l'art. Le sourire de la Joconde... euh, de Heero.

La fantaisie de Duo qui s'exprime à travers ses oeuvres et l'amour, oui.

Oh lala ! comme dirait l'autre. Avec tout ça un soupçon de couleur, une pincée de créativité, des pinceaux, une palette et zou, ça donne un tableau aux mille teintes extrêmement bavard.

Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé de si gentils mots, beaucoup beaucoup de hugs et de bises.

Voici la fin de la première partie des aventures de nos amis.

Encore et toujours bonne lecture :)

**Chap 15. **

Epilogue.

Ils étaient venus, à plusieurs. Ils s'étaient introduits chez eux, avaient tué Hank, blessé les jumeaux, Dorothy, Toshiro. Ils avaient agressé l'homme de sa vie qui s'était battu comme un lion pour défendre son père blessé.

Il avait pu conserver son sang froid jusque là, attirer celui qui le cherchait et deux autres intrus loin de sa famille, loin de son mari. C'est ensuite qu'il s'était laissé aller à voir rouge.

Rouge.

Il n'y avait à présent que du rouge partout et lui n'était nulle part pour le moment. Il était en train de très lentement rassembler les morceaux épars de son esprit pour retrouver son intégrité, redevenir lui même, celui qui retournerait vers son mari et lui reviendrait.

Il se devait de se battre contre lui-même, pour Heero. Le combat qu'il était en train de mener pendant ces très courtes minutes après ce qui venait de se passer était sans doute le plus difficile de toute son existence.

- Je ne veux pas perdre contre toi. Murmura-t-il avec un frisson, avant de se recroqueviller un peu plus. Laisse moi redevenir moi.

Le toit était désert et silencieux.

Il ne s'entendait que le crépitement des gouttes de pluie sur la surface de la terrasse.

Il pleuvait des trombes d'eau. On y voyait goutte mais Heero était certain de pouvoir trouver Duo dans les environs.

- DUO ! Cria-t-il.

Pas de réponse.

La main plaquée sur son bras blessé, il avança sous la pluie battante en claudiquant, sans se soucier du sang qu'il laissait dans son sillage. Il devait faire vite avant que les autres n'arrivent. Le sentiment d'urgence augmentait à chaque seconde qui passait.

Il passa le dos de sa main sur son arcade sourcilière fendue avec un geste agacé. Le mélange d'eau et de sang lui dégoulinait dans l'oeil ce qui ne lui facilitait pas la tâche.

- DUO ! Réponds ! Réponds moi ! C'est moi ! Cria-t-il de nouveau tandis que son regard balayait les environs.

Lorsqu'il était sorti de l'ascenseur pour passer par la véranda et qu'il avait vu ce qui s'y trouvait, il avait eu un frisson de répulsion. Il s'y était arrêté un très bref instant pour regarder ce qui restait de Treize puis s'était aussitôt jeté au dehors pour partir à la recherche de son compagnon.

Il y avait du sang partout. Il y avait bien plus que les cinq litres du corps de Treize qui avaient été répandus sur le sol et projetés sur les parois vitrées de l'abri. Duo devait être blessé, être quelque part, sur le toit.

Avec la pluie qui tombait et le manque de lumière, impossible de voir quoi que ce soit, la moindre trace de sang qui ait pu le mettre sur la piste du jeune homme.

La gorge étreinte par l'angoisse, la hanche douloureuse, il continua sa progression jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive dans un angle du toit qui donnait directement en contrebas vers le jardin. Il posa une main sur le rebord du toit et regarda vers le bas, fut saisi d'un doute terrifiant puis secoua la tête persuadé qu'il était sain et sauf. Duo n'aurait jamais eu l'idée de sauter.

Un son, léger, le fit se retourner et il vit une masse sombre derrière lui, appuyée contre la bouche d'aération.

- Duo ! S'exclama-t-il avant de se précipiter.

Le jeune homme était complètement ramassé sur lui-même, les bras serrés contre la poitrine et les jambes repliées vers lui. Il était immobile, tête basse. Heero se laissa tomber contre lui pour le prendre comme il put à l'aide de son bras valide et le jeune homme se redressa avec des grimaces pour s'appuyer contre lui.

La première chose que Heero remarqua fut ce qui était arrivé à ses cheveux. Son regard se fit immense tandis que la main de son bras blessé remontait avec hésitation vers son mari. Il glissa ses doigts tremblants à l'arrière de la tête de ce dernier pour toucher sa chevelure. Duo ne le quittait pas des yeux.

- Ils l'ont coupée. Ce n'est pas grave, ça repoussera. Murmura celui-ci, qui sentait Heero trembler contre lui.

- Ils ne te toucheront plus jamais ! Ils sont partis. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre d'eux maintenant. Bredouilla celui-ci, atterré, avant de sentir les doigts du jeune homme venir s'agripper à son T-shirt déchiré. C'est fini, Duo, tu m'entends ? C'est fini.

- Oui, c'est fini. C'est fini et je suis moi. Je suis moi, tu comprends ? Dit Duo, d'une voix hachée.

Son mari le regarda sans comprendre avant de froncer les sourcils puis de repousser les mèches trempées du visage du jeune homme qui tremblait de froid.

- Duo ? Tout va bien ? Lui demanda-t-il d'un ton inquiet.

- Tout va bien, velours, rassure toi. Tu n'auras plus à te demander qui est qui maintenant. Avoir tué cet enfoiré m'aura libéré de toute cette rage, cette frustration, cette peine contenues en moi depuis des années. Lui révéla Duo avec un sourire bref. Partons. Tu es blessé toi aussi, fatigué. Tu dois aller te faire soigner et je veux te trouver un endroit où tu puisses te reposer. Partons tous les deux d'ici maintenant. Je ne veux plus jamais revenir dans cette maison. Ils sont sans doute partis mais le danger demeure. Je ne veux pas rester dans les environs et mettre les autres en danger. Je reste une menace pour tout le monde.

- Nous trouverons bien un moyen de te protéger, de les protéger. Tenta d'argumenter Heero, avant de soupirer, l'air las. Tu as raison. Ils vont te chercher. Tu es celui qui l'a tué. Il était sans doute l'amant de l'un d'eux mais il était surtout leur chimiste. Leur poule aux oeufs d'or. Ils vont vouloir nous faire payer sa mort. A moi également parce que je t'ai permis d'accéder à lui.

- Il représentait un sacré paquet de fric pour eux. Il faut tout deux vous éloigner de cet endroit avant de mettre notre famille en danger. Entendirent-ils tous les deux et Heero tourna la tête pour voir Toshiro. Emmène le loin d'ici avant qu'ils ne décident de tuer tout le monde par représailles. Je vais rester et prendre ta place. Ils étaient certains que tu étais moi tout à l'heure et c'est à moi, à Toshiro, qu'ils en veulent pour ce que tu leur as fais, non à Heero Yuy. Pars avec Duo, je reste protéger ta famille. Nous allons faire comme nous faisions autrefois, lorsque nous étions jeunes, Heero-kun.

La voix de Toshiro avait été rauque mais parfaitement calme. Il se tenait là certainement depuis un moment et avait entendu toute la conversation. Il se rapprocha d'eux en boitillant, tout aussi blessé que ne l'était Heero. Il comprenait tout à fait ce que les deux hommes venaient de dire pour avoir affronté ces hommes lui aussi, lorsqu'il avait défendu l'homme qui allait bientôt certainement devenir son beau-père.

Des hommes qui n'avaient pas attendu que les Preventers arrivent pour s'enfuir et qui lui avaient clairement signifié qu'ils reviendraient pour se venger lorsqu'ils avaient vu l'état dans lequel était le corps de Treize.

- Nous allons partir. Promit Heero à son mari, tandis qu'il l'aidait à se relever avec des gestes rendus maladroits par ses blessures. Viens. Appuie toi sur moi.

- DUO ! HEERO ! TOSHI ! Les appela-t-on d'un peu plus loin et le jeune homme jura entre ses dents alors que Duo venait tout juste de se mettre sur ses pieds.

- Merde ! Duo, vite ils arrivent ! Le pressa-t-il.

- DU.. Papa, oncle Al ! Ils sont ici ! S'exclama Fillan qui arrivait au triple galop.

Toshiro détourna la tête aveuglé, au moment où le faisceau d'une lampe torche lui arriva sur le visage et plusieurs personnes vinrent les entourer puis les soutenir. Heero refusa que son mari soit éloigné de lui et garda un bras passé autour de ses hanches pour le soutenir, faisant fi de ses blessures, pendant que Murray passait l'un des bras de Toshiro autour de son cou pour l'aider à marcher.

Heero, Duo et Toshiro se jetèrent un coup d'oeil entendu. Heero et Duo tenteraient de s'éclipser aussitôt que le moment se présenterait.

Ils devaient mettre de la distance entre eux et ceux qu'ils aimaient, quitte disparaître de leurs vies. C'était le seul moyen pour eux de leur éviter de se retrouver en danger. Ils devaient simplement prendre quelques dispositions entre temps avec quelques personnes qu'ils allaient mettre dans le secret.

Ils furent transportés à l'hôpital pour y être soignés. Les trois hommes furent placés dans des chambres individuelles.

Ce ne fut que le surlendemain soir dans la nuit que Toshiro et Duo disparurent pour ne plus jamais réaparaître. Des traces de lutte furent relevées dans leurs chambres.

Leur soit disant enlèvement fit le gros titre des journaux pendant des mois, tout le temps que dura l'enquête. Ils furent aperçus un peu partout, selon un bon nombre de témoins, mais il s'avéra à chaque fois que ce n'était que des fausses pistes. Jusqu'au jour où les Preventers décidèrent de les déclarer officiellement disparus et de classer l'affaire.

Quelque part en France, non loin d'un petit village de l'Hérault nommé Montarnaud, qui se trouvait non loin de Montpellier, se trouvaient deux hommes assis l'un contre l'autre à l'ombre d'un platane près de leur véhicule. Ils mangeaient tranquillement, le regard posé sur les vignes.

Il faisait bon, l'air sentait la lavande et les cigales chantaient.

Un couple de personnes âgées passèrent et adressèrent un petit signe de tête poli aux deux jeunes gens assis sous l'arbre. Il n'était pas rare de voir des touristes venir se prélasser dans la région à cette période de l'année.

L'un des deux hommes soupira après avoir avalé la dernière bouchée de son sandwich, but une gorgée d'eau puis s'installa confortablement, la tête sur la cuisse de son compagnon de voyage qui eut un sourire avant de poser ce qui restait du sien.

Il n'avait plus très faim avec la chaleur et celui qui venait de poser sa tête sur sa cuisse réclamait une attention qu'il se faisait un plaisir de lui offrir.

- Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de te le demander après tout ce temps, _velours_, mais, tu ne regrettes rien ? Nous avons tout abandonné. Lui demanda-t-il, doucement, tandis que son regard violet prenait une lueur tendre.

- Je ne regretterais jamais aucune des décisions que je prendrais, surtout lorsqu'elles te concernent. Répondit son compagnon dont le regard bleu scintilla une seconde à la lumière de l'après midi naissante. Jamais, _lutin. J'irais jusqu'au bout du monde avec toi._

**Pancarte déposée près d'une casquette de guide sur une table boiteuse, à la sortie du vieux musée : **

Le musée est actuellement fermé pour inventaire et pour travaux. Ce pour une durée qui sera la moins longue possible. Nous espérons satisfaire nos visiteurs avec un tout nouveau musée et de toutes nouvelles expositions :)

Il y aura une suite à ceci qui est déjà toute prête, plusieurs chapitres ont été écrits et seront mis en ligne la semaine prochaine.

A bientôt :)


End file.
